


Raison de'tre

by pedatih (silver_mayo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 154,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_mayo/pseuds/pedatih
Summary: A reason for existence."We create to destroy," - Tariq Ahmad Hanafi
Collections: A reason for existence.





	1. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And silence, like darkness, can be kind; it, too, is a language.  
> \- Hanif Kureishi, Intimacy

Dia membuka matanya. Luas.

Keluhan berat dilepaskan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat jam digital yang menyala di hujung katil. Sekali lagi keluhan dilepaskan. Pukul 2.43 pagi, dia terbangun lagi entah buat kali keberapa. Dia kembali berbaring, menatap siling, memandang kipas yang berpusing ligat pada aras empat. Biliknya gelap gelita dan hanya jam digital sahaja yang bercahaya. Langsir disisi katil diselak. Dia berpaling menghadap tingkap untuk menatap langit yang kelam tanpa bintang itu. Kelihatan bulan bercahaya kelam disebalik lindungan awan-awan kelabu.

Keluhan dilepaskan lagi apabila matanya tidak dapat dilelapkan. Bukan dia tidak suka tidur, kalau boleh dia hendak tidur seumur hidup tidak bangun-bangun.

Tidak perlu menghadapi realiti, kehidupan dan yang paling penting, dia tidak perlu menghadap _manusia_. Dia tidak mengira kali keberapa dia melepaskan keluhan. Dia hanya membiarkan dirinya berbaring, memandang kosong ke langit kelam diluar tingkap. Memandang bulan yang bersembunyi.

Dia suka malam. Gelap dan sunyi. Sepi dan nyaman. Tiada gangguan. Dia boleh bersembunyi dan lari dari realiti hidup ketika waktu malam. Salah satu sebab dia suka tidur juga sebenarnya.

Apabila mata dipejam, hanya hitam yang kelihatan. Membuatkan dia lupa dengan kehidupan. Dia tidak pasti sejak bila perasaan suka akan kegelapan ini datang, tapi apa yang dia pasti, dia rasa tenang begini. Seorang, tanpa gangguan.

Namun, hakikat matahari itu sentiasa ada -siang dan malam, malah bulan pun sebenarnya memantulkan cahaya matahari, mungkin dunia sebenarnya tidak pernah pun ada malam.

Tapi, pada malam yang sepi beginilah, dia hilang perasaannya. Dia hilang sesuatu yang mengambil segalanya bersama-sama. Dia, pada hakikatnya, tidak mempunyai apa-apa.

Perlahan-lahan dia memejamkan mata. Mencari lena yang pergi. Kepala mula terasa berat apabila mengenangkan kembali memori itu. Dan dia sedaya upaya cuba lari, tidak mahu mengingati perkara itu. Bila memori itu cuba mencelah sebaik saja dia mula menggunakan otaknya untuk menarik perhatian supaya mudah tidur, memori itu pasti datang. Menghantuinya. Dan selama ini, benda yang selalu membantunya rasa tenang ialah sahabatnya. Satu-satunya sahabat yang dia sendiri tidak faham mengapa dan bagaimana manusia seperti itu boleh bertahan dengan orang sepertinya.

Dia pernah, dahulu ketika baru berkenalan, menolak sahabatnya itu agar tidak mendekatinya. Dia tidak mahu rapat dengan orang lain. Apa yang berlaku, sahabatnya itu tidak langsung berganjak pergi, malah sentiasa ada disisi, walau kemana pun dia pergi. Dia tidak rasa itu sesuatu perkara yang menjengkelkan walau pada mulanya adalah sedikit perasaan itu. Lama-kelamaan, kewujudan manusia itu seolah-olah menjemput dirinya sendiri untuk berada dalam kehidupannya. Tidak pernah cuba untuk pergi. Walaupun sekali. Dan akhirnya, dia membiarkan saja kerana dia rasa, hanya dengan adanya sahabatnya disisi, dia rasa dia wujud di dunia ini.

Dia kembali membuka mata apabila terasa sesuatu bergegar dibawah bantalnya. Nafas panjang dilepaskan lalu dia meraba bawah bantalnya untuk menarik keluar telefon bimbitnya. Panggilan itu dijawab, tetapi dia tidak bersuara.

"Nuh? Kau terbangun lagi?" suara serak-serak basah Is bertanya dihujung talian. Nuh tidak membalas. Dia hanya menarik nafas dalam.

"heh, lagi, ye? Macam nilah, kau selawat banyak-banyak, baca ayat kursi, tiga Qul tiup atas telapak tangan sapu kat muka. Allah bantu kautidur." Pesan Is.

Itulah yang selalu Is akan katakan apabila dia mendapat tahu Nuh terbangun dari tidur. Setiap kali sebelum pulang, itulah yang Is akan pesan. Nuh tidak kisah dan dia memang buat begitu setiap kali sebelum tidur walaupun kadangkala -selalunya- dia terlupa dan hanya membaca doa tidur sahaja -kalaupun dia teringat-.

"kau terbangun juga?" dia bertanya. Is jarang telefon pada waktu-waktu begini. Is selalunya masih tidur dengan lena seperti orang normal yang tidak bermasalah sepertinya.

Dia terdengar tawa perlahan Is. "kalau aku tengah lelap, tak ada aku telefon kau tengah malam buta. And unexpectedly you picked up this fast, I assume you can't sleep?" kata Is dengan nada yang lembut.

Nuh tidak membalas. Dia tidak tahu apa hendak cakap sebenarnya.

"get some sleep, Nuh. Kau perlukan tidur. Dekat sekolah kau selalu tidur, dan aku tak nak kau kena insomnia pula tiba-tiba. Tidurlah, ye?" pujuk Is lembut.

"Yeah, you too. Thanks." Katanya sepatah-sepatah. Boleh dia dengar tawa perlahan Is dari hujung talian sebelum talian diputuskan.

Dia buat apa yang dipesan oleh Is. Dan dia berterima kasih, kerana lena yang dicari tidak lari seperti tadi.

***

"boleh tidur tak malam tadi ?" tanya Is sebaik saja Nuh membuka pintu rumahnya.

Nuh tersenyum nipis dan mengangguk perlahan.

Pagi itu dingin, matahari sudah mula menunjukkan sinarnya untuk hari itu. Nuh berjalan disisi Is tanpa bersuara. Is pula tidak bercakap apa-apa seperti kebiasaannya.

Nuh mengerling sekilas kearah Is, air mukanya menyatakan dia sedang berfikir.

"Is ...," Nuh memanggil perlahan tanpa memandang wajah Is.

"hn...?"

Nuh menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengangkat mukanya apabila dia pasti Is juga berhenti didepannya.

"Nuh? Kenapa ni?" soal Is, prihatin.

Dahi Nuh berkerut. Aku yang patut tanya kau soalan tu...

Is tiba-tiba tergelak kecil. "Kalau kau tanya aku okay atau tak, I am. Jangan risaulah." ujar Is.

"kau jarang terbangun malam macam tu." Nuh berkata perlahan, tidak dapat menerima kenyataan Is.

Is terdiam seketika. Dia mengedipkan matanya sekali lalu melepaskan nafas berat. Is menarik pergelangan tangan Nuh, mengajaknya untuk sambung berjalan. Nuh tidak membantah dan dia menunggu.

"mimpi tu datang lagi...," kata Is selepas lama membiarkan sepi mengisi ruang.

Nuh tidak mengangkat mukanya dari memandang pejalan kaki.

"aku nak tanya Umi, kalau aku pernah ada adik sebelum Naufal dan Natrah. Tapi aku tak tahu nak tanya macam mana. Aku takut susahkan diaorang, andaikata benda tu betul."

Is melepaskan nafas panjang. Tangannya masih tergenggam kemas di pergelangan tangan kanan Nuh.

"entahlah, Nuh. Aku rasa, bila cuti makin dekat, lagi tak sedap hati aku. Aku rasa macam akan ada benda terjadi. Tapi, aku sendiri tak tahu apa bendanya. Aku cuba husnu dzon, tapi kalau hati aku sendiri reject... Aku ... Aku takut sebenarnya..." sambung Is melepaskan genggamannya.

Nuh menoleh kesisinya, memandang wajah Is yang kelihatan gusar. Jangan risau... Kau fikir banyak sangat...

Tangan kiri Is dicapainya lalu digenggam kemas. It's gonna be alright. "It'll be fine...,"gumam Nuh perlahan.

Like you always said, in the end everything will be fine.

Is mengukirkan senyuman memandang wajah Nuh dari sisi. Dia turut membalas genggaman Nuh. "In syaa Allah...,"

Manusia sentiasa berharap , benda akan jadi lebih baik kalau orang lain sentiasa memahami. Tapi, manusia juga selalu lupa, dalam dunia ini tak ada makhluk yang sempurna. Setiap orang ada cacat celanya. 

Kita sentiasa beharap agar satu hari kita akan berjumpa dengan orang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri yang kita inginkan. Tapi, kita selalu lupa untuk menjadi seperti apa yang kita sendiri harapkan. Orang seperti itu tidak akan wujud sehinggalah kita sendiri yang mewujudkan sifat itu dalam diri.

Namun, ada manusia-manusia bertuah, mereka ini telah berjumpa dengan orang yang menepati apa yang mereka inginkan. Sayangnya, mereka seringkali buta mata hati, kejar mencari yang lebih baik sedangkan yang sempurna, sepadan dengan diri sudah berada didepan mata.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone is going through a storm, your silent presence is more powerful than a million, empty words.  
> \- Thema Davis

"Maya...,"

Hujan turun dengan lebat malam itu. Langit suram dan kelam. Cahaya bulan langsung terhalang dek awanan yang tebal.

Diseru bulan, tidak hadir;  
Impikan bintang, tidak terjumpa.

Maya membenamkan lagi kepalanya, mendekatkan lagi lututnya kedada. Lama dia mendiamkan diri. Tidak berkata walaupun sepatah. Muiz menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengambil tempat disisi Maya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dalam keadaan Maya begini, dia tahu dia tidak mampu untuk membantu apa-apa. Walaupun dia cuba pujuk, takkan membantu sedikit pun.

Suasana dalam bilik itu juga suram, tiada satu lampu pun dibuka. Hanya cahaya kilat yang kadang menyinari disulami dengan guruh yang sabung menyabung. Namun esak tangis yang cuba disembunyikan Maya kedengaran lebih kuat ditelinga Muiz.

Masa yang berlalu tidak dikira;  
Masa yang mendatang tidak dinanti.

"Muiz...,"

Kepala Muiz pantas berpaling menghadap Maya sebaik saja namanya disebut. Suaranya serak kerana menangis.

"Maya...?"

Maya menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Muiz. Maya dapat merasakan tangannya sedang menggeletar ketika dia cuba untuk mencapai tangan Muiz. Mujur Muiz lekas memahami menarik Maya kedalam pelukannya.

"Siapa...." tekaknya terasa berpasir. Air liur yang cuba ditelan terasa kesat. Maya memejamkan matanya.

"Siapa lagi yang akan pergi... lepas ni?" nada suaranya bergetar. Nafasnya laju. Dia rasa ingin menangis lagi tetapi ditahan.

Maya dapat merasakan pelukan Muiz dikemaskan dan bertambah erat.

"No one... I won't." Suara Muiz perlahan dan berhati-hati, berbisik padanya.

Hujan akan berhenti,  
Sebelum sinar tersimbah,  
Pelangi datang menyinggah.

"Macam mana? Pandai tak along berpujangga? Hehe~" Muhaimin tersengih menunjukkan kertas A4 yang terconteng sedikit dihujung sebelah kiri kertas, bahagian atas.

Dahi Maya berkerut cuba mencapai kertas tersebut dari tangan abang sulungnya itu.

"Wow, you suck! Haha~ kau ni jatuh hati ke apa, tiba-tiba cheesy semacam aje hari ni?" ujar Maya sambil tergelak.

Dia kembali bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Muhaimin tergelak sama lalu mengambil tempat bersebelahan dengan Maya diatas katil single itu. Bahang matahari terasa ditengkuk kerana tingkap dibelakang mereka itu terbuka luas.

"Ey, ilham tu datang bila-bila masa aje tahu. Waktu tengah shower pun boleh singgah, so, selagi dia masih terlekat dalam kepala, elok tulis cepat." balas Muhaimin membawa tuala kecil yang digantung pada tengkuknya kekepala. Rambutnya mula dikeringkan dengan mata Maya memerhati.

"Hnn... Along...," Maya memanggil perlahan. Ekor matanya melirik keluar tingkap. Memerhatikan langit yang biru disebalik dedaun rendang yang menghalang pandangannya.

"Iya~?" sahut Muhaimin sambil mengambil kembali kertas A4 dari tangan Maya.

"Kita tanam bunga matahari, nak?"

Muhaimin mengalihkan pandangannya kemata Maya yang merenung keluar. "Aik? kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Entahlah... Aku rasa macam nak tanam belakang rumah. Tapi aku ni tangan panas, hidup ke tak nanti bunga tu agaknya..." Maya mengeluh perlahan kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari tingkap.

Muhaimin tergelak kecil. "Kalau kau betul-betul nak ada bunga tu belakang rumah, apa kata kita minta tolong Tariq tanam? Dia jenis rajin orangnya, tanam apa pun in syaa Allah jadi."

"Kau ada baca apa-apa ke sampai nak menanam ni?" soal Muhaimin.

Maya tersengih. "Maybe you can say that's one of the reasons why..."

Muhaimin tergelak lagi. "Aku ada baca, ada budak ni dia akan bagi bunga matahari pada orang yang dia suka. Kalau bunga matahari yang kecil, it means admiration and, or to show our gratitude. Kalau yang besar, it kinda tells you about pride but also appreciation. Kau nak yang mana?" kata Muhaimin panjang.

Maya terdiam seketika, berfikir. "Kecillah kut. Partly because it will be Tariq yang tanam." jawab Maya sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Oh? Tak pernah aku tahu kau admire dia?"

Pap!

Hinggap satu tamparan pada bahu kiri Muhaimin namun remaja hitam manis itu hanya tertawa.

"Mana ada! Gratitude, okay. Merely just that. Kau buat cerita..." Maya mengerutkan dahinya geram.

Muhaimin menyambung tawanya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

Sebab sampai pada masa itu, aku tak pernah tahu.

"Maya..."

Maya tidak menyahut. Matanya tertancap pada bunga matahari yang baru hendak berbunga dengan perasaan kagum.

"Pandainya kau jaga dia. Sihat, subur aje. Aku rasa kalau aku yang tanam, tak sempat tumbuh daun pun." Maya tersenyum lebar memandang Tariq yang berdiri didepannya.

Tariq senyap tidak membalas. Tidak juga membalas senyuman Maya. Sebaliknya air mukanya memberikan rasa gusar pada hati Maya.

"Tariq? Kenapa..."

"Muiz dah balik." Tariq memotong.

Mata Maya membesar.

Ada hujan yang takkan berhenti, hingga mengundang bala dibumi.

Maya memandang wajah Muiz, enggan untuk memberikan harapan. Tetapi, dua pasang matanya tidak mampu untuk menipu dalam masa 6 saat yang terawal apabila Maya membalas pandangan Muiz.

"Muhaimin... Dia...," Maya menelan liurnya. Takut untuk menyambung kata-katanya sendiri.

"Maya, Muhaimin kata, pastikan jaga bunga matahari tu baik-baik. Walaupun tangan kau panas, kau boleh tolong Tariq untuk jaga dia. Kalau bunga matahari tu mati, tanam lagi yang baru." kata Muiz lancar dengan senyuman hambar tertampal pada wajahnya.

Maya terdiam. Lama dia menatap kosong wajah Muiz dihadapannya. Lidahnya kelu.

Tariq menoleh kearah Muiz yang menggenggam erat beg kertas disisi. Tangannya memutih, menunjukkan yang Muiz juga sedang bertahan.

Masa yang berjalan terasa terlalu lama. Maya menarik nafas dalam, walaupun terasa tersekat-sekat. Maya menoleh kearah Tariq, pandangannya kosong.

"Aku... Nak tengok bunga tu... eh...," suaranya juga perlahan. Maya menelan liurnya lalu berpaling dan berlari pantas masuk kehalaman belakang rumah Tariq.

Tariq hanya memandang langkah Maya hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Dia berpaling kebelakang, melihat Muiz sudahpun jatuh terduduk diatas rumput rumahnya. Tariq menghampirinya, turut melutut dihadapan Muiz. Dia memegang bahu kiri Muiz.

"It's alright. You've done your best." ujar Tariq perlahan.

"Aku... Aku ingatkan aku cukup kuat untuk beritahu dia... but, in the end, I didn't really say it."

"Dia faham..."

"I know... but it feels unfair to her." Muiz membawa telapak tangannya kewajah, lalu meraup mukanya.

Tariq menghela nafas lalu melepaskannya. Dia memegang kedua belah pergelangan tangan Muiz. Perlahan-lahan dia menarik tangan Muiz dari menutup wajahnya.

Dia kemudian memandang tepat kedalam mata Muiz, "You know that she still have you. Kita tak terlambat lagi. Kalau kau rasa kau tak cukup kuat, minta Allah bantu kau. Aku pun masih ada ni, untuk bantu apa yang termampu." kata Tariq dengan nada yang lembut dan sabar.

Muiz diam. Dia hanya menatap mata Tariq, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu.

"There's something... Something you can do for us...," kata Muiz selepas lama membisu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Tariq.


	3. #3

Pandangannya kabur. Keadaan disekelilingnya gelap gelita. Air liur yang ditelan terasa darah. Tekaknya loya. Perutnya terasa senak, seperti baru lepas ditumbuk dengan kuat. Dia menyumpah dalam hati.

Takkan nak kalah lagi. Aku aku tak nak mati macam ni.  
Bukan masanya lagi...

"Arwa dah bangun?"

Dia membuka mata, namun pantas memejamkannya kembali. Lampu yang tersangat terang menyilaukan pandangannya. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum cuba mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. Namun, terasa bahunya ditolak lembut. Dia tiada daya untuk membantah.

"...you made me...," dalam nada suaranya, tanda tidak suka. Lelaki tadi tergelak kecil.

"I'm sorry, if so."

Telapak tangan lelaki itu hangat menyentuh dahinya. "Dah kebah demam Arwa ni. Esok bolehlah jejak pintu pagar sekolah tu."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya, tanda protest. "Kau ajelah ganti aku pergi sana. Kalau aku pergi pun, aku tidur aje kut dalam surau tu." ujarnya, mengalihkan wajahnya dari abang susuannya.

Tariq ketawa perlahan. "Arwa..." tegur Tariq perlahan.

Arwa tidak membalas. Dia hanya memandang dinding dihadapannya. Apabila katilnya terasa bebannya berkurang, "Tariq...,"

"Ya?,"

"If I ask, my life will be full of whys and hows. Whom, whose and all those wives, doesn't it?" soal Arwa tiba-tiba, merenung dinding berwarna hijau lembut itu. Dia dapat rasa, Tariq kembali duduk disisinya. Dia berpaling, melihat wajah Tariq.

Mata Tariq yang kelihatan kuyu macam orang nak tertidur walhal tak pun. Iris matanya berwarna perang, pandangan yang tenang, menenangkan. Tariq membawa tangannya mengusap kepala Arwa.

"Everyone's life are full of those wives. Selagi kita hidup, those questions will also increases. Makin banyak benda kita nak elak, makin banyak benda kita kena hadap, nak tak nak. And may I ask," Tariq berhenti seketika, untuk menatap mata Arwa yang coklat gelap, hampir hitam itu.

"Do you still fight with the need to die?" soal Tariq, beberapa saat mendiamkan diri.

Genggaman Arwa pada bantal peluknya dieeratkan dibawah selimutnya. Dahinya berkerut sedikit, dia memejamkan matanya.

"You are only fifteen, Arwa. Neither I would say it is too late or early." Suara Tariq menyapa pendengarannya dalam kelam penglihatannya.

"Huh... it's too early for me to think too much. It's annoying but I can't help it." Gumam Arwa membuka matanya. Dia bangun dari baringnya untuk duduk. Dia diam, tetapi Tariq menunggu.

Kemudian Arwa mengeluh panjang.

"Apa jadi, in those fifteen years of your living, Arwa?" tanya Tariq seolah-olah ingin mengujinya.

"I'm sick of knowing. I want to understand, but... aku tak boleh." suara Arwa perlahan.

Arwa mengangkat wajahnya, pandang muka Tariq. "...and the dream, it came again." sambung Arwa, langsung lari dari topik yang disentuh tadi.

Tariq memberikannya senyuman lalu meletakkan tangannya yang besar itu diatas kepala Arwa. "Esok, Ayah suruh berlatih. I'll be there. Okay?"

Ayah... "Aku perasan, lately, latihan macam intensif semacam. And somehow, aku rasa tak sedap hati."

Tariq tak terus membalas.

Arwa tak nak paksa. Walaupun dari air muka Tariq yang macam tak ada apa-apa itu tidak membantu sedikit pun, Arwa tahu akan ada benda yang jadi. Memang benda akan jadi. Samada terjangka atau pun tidak. Arwa tak harap apa-apa. Lagipun, dia hanya akan terima saja apa-apa yang akan mendatang. Nak aje bersangka baik, jadi positif, tapi, Arwa bukan jenis macam tu. Walaupun dia cuba tipu diri sendiri, sangkaan negatif tu lagi kuat dari positifnya.

"Arwa... Arwa rasa, Arwa boleh tak protect someone?"

Protect...  
  
  


***  
  


Bahang. Rasanya bahang adalah perkataan yang paling sesuai untuk cuaca hari ni. Badan dah rasa melekit-lekit sebab peluh. Kenapalah aku setuju untuk tolong budak-budak ni angkut buku. Kalau tak turun berat badan aku ni, aku tak tahulah.

Bahunya tiba-tiba ditampar dari belakang membuatkan dia lekas menoleh. "Tsk, kau ni kalau tak buat orang sakit tak boleh ke?" Dahi Arwa berkerut sambil mengusap perlahan bahunya.

Anum tergelak. "Terkejut aku kau sudi nak membantu. Selalu kau fly sembunyi dekat mana-mana." Dia duduk disebelah Arwa, depan longkang kecil dibelakang surau itu. Duduk berteduh bawah bayang-bayang bumbung surau. Tunggu giliran untuk ambil wuduk atau lebih tepat cari fasal dengan biro dakwah masuk surau lambat.

"Kalau aku fly pun, kau juga yang drag aku untuk participate. Sama aje kut." kata Arwa malas. Dia mula membuka stoking dan sarung tangannya.

"Kasihan Arwa kita ni, penat ye? Kendian aku belanja ais krim, eh. Dia baik hari ni~" ujar Anum sambil ketawa.

"Shut up."

"Kau dah nak pergi ambil wuduk?"

"Aku nak pergi mandi. Melekit badan aku ni." sarkastik.

Anum gelak lagi. "Kau banyak gelak, kosong kepala kau tu karang." ucap Arwa sambil berjalan menuju bilik wuduk yang semakin lenggang.

Anum memandang langkah Arwa dari belakang sambil menggeleng perlahan. Nafas panjang dilepaskan. Anum mendongak kelangit, matanya mengecil. Silau. Tidak berapa lama, dia turut mengikut Arwa masuk kedalam bilik wuduk.

Sebaik saja dia memasuki bilik wuduk itu, Arwa sudah pun menyarung tudungnya, bersedia untuk keluar. Anum memandangnya buat seketika. "Weh, Arwa, kau ni sebenarnya hati tak adalah bega sangat en?"

Pergerakan tangan Arwa serta-merta terhenti. Dia mengangkat mukanya dari menunduk sebab tengah pakai tudung tadi. "Datang dari mana pula tu..." Arwa mengeluh sambil membetulkan bentuk tudungnya. Kemudian dia mencapai kaca mata disebelah sinki yang digunakan untuk mengambil wuduk sebelum Anum masuk tadi.

"Tak adalah, aku ... well, it is merely a thought. No biggie."

"Bega tu kalau aku nak jadi, aku jadi. Tapi cari fasal ni menyusahkan. So I'll just follow the flow. Fly camana pun, aku tahu gak rasa bersalah." Arwa mengangkat kedua belah keningnya sebelum berlalu keluar meninggalkan Anum.

Bila dalam kelas, sewaktu tunggu cikgu masuk, Anum duduk diam ditempatnya. Anum pelik hari ni, tapi dia malas nak cakap apa-apa. Mungkin dia aje kut yang fikir lebih-lebih. Arwa menyilangkan kakinya yang tadi terjulur bawah meja diatas kerusi. Rasa nak curi tidur sekejap sementara loceng kelas tak bunyi lagi. Nak siapkan essay yang teacher bagi sebelum rehat tadi rasa malas petala kelapan. Malam tadi cari fasal tidur tengah pagi buta sebab layan anime. Pagi tadi kena tolong cikgu kemas perpustakaan. Tolong jangan kacau aku nak lelap...

"Arwa..."

"Aku tak baik hati, nak tidur. Bismillah..." Arwa cepat-cepat mengelak dengan meletakkan sisi wajahnya diatas lengannya tanpa membuka kaca matanya.

"Tak boleh," sesiapa entah itu menarik lengannya sebelum sempat Arwa menutup mata. Arwa mendengus.

"Aku tidur pukul tiga malam tadi, kasihanilah diriku~" Arwa menarik tangannya kembali, tak nak bagi muka.

"Kau dah siapkan karangan belum?"

"Malas..."

"Cikgu nak petang ni."

"Shuh..."

"Arwaa....."

Arwa mengeluh berat lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Tu Elois dekat sana tu, pergi kacau dia. Jangan kacau aku..."

"Aku nak minta tolong kau ajarkan aku. BI aku tak sehebat kau." pujuk Qaisara buat muka kasihan.

Dahi Arwa berkerut. "Minta Edward Cullen ajar. Lepas lah kau nanti."

"Betul-betullah... Aku serius ni... Oh... Kau dah tahu fasal Anum?"

Sungguh, Arwa menahan bebola matanya dari berpusing 360 darjah. "Tahu apanya?" sungguh dia mengharap suaranya tidak kedengaran yang dia sebenarnya sangat geram. Lagi kalau minah ni nak mula gossip, baik aku lelap.

"Kenapa dia dekat dengan kau?"

Mata Arwa yang terasa layu menahan kantuk dipaksa untuk terus dibuka. "I don't care if she's honest or not. I'm fine with anyone. Just lemme have my nap now."

"Lima minit lagi cikgu masuk."

"I know, then let me have that five please." memang suaranya dah tak dapat nak halang nada meluat.

Qaisara tergelak lalu mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Arwa melepaskan nafas pendek sebelum membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja.

I'm fine by myself. Nobody cares, why should I.

***  
  
  


"Nay. Tak ada. If I am obliged to do so, maybe aku buat kut. Protect, huh. More like protecting my pathetic self behind a mask." Arwa menjongket kedua belah bahunya.

Orang lain menyusahkan hidup aku. Masing-masing buat aku meluat. Payah nak anggap orang macam kawan. Majoriti manusia semua sama. Aku penat. Letih. Aku dah tak tahu nak rasa apa. Arwa mengerutkan dahinya sedikit sebelum mengeluh.

Tariq tidak bersuara. "I guess... I won't promise to protect them. Tapi lebih untuk take the risks to die first, in their stead." Arwa menjongket bahunya lagi.

"Nobody cares anyway." Arwa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"There will." ujar Tariq perlahan. Arwa kembali memandangnya. Tariq mengoyakkan senyuman.

"Eight billion people in this world. Mustahil tak ada yang kisah. Arwa jangan lupa ya."

Tariq kembali bangun dari duduknya, jalan menghala ke pintu bilik. Tombol pintu bilik itu dipulas kekiri lalu ditarik daun pintu tersebut. Apabila pintu biliknya ditutup, Arwa mengeluh berat. Dia menolak selimutnya kesisi, lalu turun dari katilnya.

Aku tahu. I just... I refuse to believe it.

"I feel pathetic..." Arwa meraup wajahnya beberapa kali. Selepas beberapa ketika dia bangun dari duduknya lalu masuk kedalam bilik air.

***

Tariq melepaskan nafas panjang. Sebaik saja dia keluar dari bilik Arwa dia terus turun kedapur.

"I guess... I won't promise to protect them. Tapi lebih untuk take the risks to die first, in their stead."

Tariq melepaskan keluhan kecil. Dia mencapai mug dari dalam kabinet. Kemudia dia membuka peti sejuk, mengeluarkan botol air sejuk yang disimpan. Kerusi ditarik selepas meletakkan mug bersebelahan dengan botol tupperware biru gelap itu. Penutupnya dibuka selepas dia duduk diatas kerusi.

"Jagakan Arwa untuk Ummi ya? Cuba-cubalah rapat dengan dia. Ummi tahu banyak benda dia simpan. Dia tak beritahu sesiapa. Tariq, Ummi minta tolong supaya Tariq kembalikan balik kepercayaan dia? Ummi rasa dia makin jauh sekarang dan dalam masa terdekat ni, Ummi dah kena pergi. Ayah kamu juga."

Air sejuk itu dituang dengan perlahan-lahan kedalam mugnya. Tariq mendirikan kembali botol biru itu lalu mencapai pemegang mugnya.

"Ayah perlu pergi. Jaga Arwa."

Air kosong yang dingin itu diteguk hingga habis. Mug dibiarkan diatas meja, botol air disimpan dalam peti sejuk. Besar langkah Tariq mendaki tangga menuju kebiliknya.

Dia menutup pintunya lalu menhampiri meja studinya. Matanya menatap seketika sampul coklat diatas mejanya itu. Nafas panjang ditarik dalam lalu dilepaskan perlahan-lahan.

Dengan nama Allah, sampul itu dibuka.


	4. #4

Apabila Is mengejutkannya tadi, Is beritahu, jarum sudahpun tunjuk pukul 5 petang. Dahinya berkerut sedikit memandang wajah Is yang sedang mengeluh perlahan dengan wajah yang letih. Dia bangun dari duduknya kemudian mencapai beg yang digunakan sebagai bantal tadi.

"Nuh... aku naik sekejap eh? Nak tolong Ustaz Nizam. Dia minta tolong baru kejap tadi." beritahu Is sambil menyarung kembali kasutnya.

Dia hanya mengangguk, matanya memandang Is sekilas walaupun masih mamai. Pergilah ...

Is melontarkan senyuman sebelum mengangguk sekali dan berlari anak mendaki tangga menuju ke banggunan blok A yang bersebelahan dengan surau sekolah. Nuh duduk diatas tangga lalu menyarung kasutnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kaca surau ditolak buka dan keluhan berat dilepaskan dengan kuat. Nuh mengangkat wajahnya memandang kehadapan untuk seketika. Memandang budak perempuan berkaca mata yang dahinya berkerut dalam hingga keningnya kelihatan hampir tersentuh. Nuh kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyandang begnya dibahu.

"Arwa."

Nuh mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menyapa seorang lelaki berambut pendek dipotong kemas menuruni tangga melintasinya. Lelaki itu juga berkaca mata, memakai tee lengan pendek berkolar hitam. Ekor mata Nuh hanya mengekori langkah lelaki itu yang mendekati pelajar perempuan yang bernama Arwa tadi.

"Wha... kau buat apa datang sini?!" suara Arwa yang agak kuat itu membuatkan Nuh kembali mendaki tangga dan berlalu dari situ.

"Ahaa~ ada rezeki dapat keluar awal harini."

"Well, you can always wait at home until I came back!,"

Bising.

Pada tangga terakhir, matanya sempat menoleh sekilas terlihat Is berjalan pantas dibelakang Ustaz Nizam sambil berkata sesuatu di tingkat dua bangunan blok A itu. Sebelum Is menghilang kedalam bilik guru, dia sempat memberikan senyuman rasa bersalahnya pada Nuh membuatkan Nuh mengeluh sendiri. Dia berjalan bersebelahan dengan kebun sekolah yang dipagar menuju ke pintu utama sekolah.

Tak perlu kut minta maaf.

Bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya, kepalanya disengetkan sedikit kekanan lalu kedua belah tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku seluarnya. Matanya terarah kedalam kebun sekolah.

Ah ... Bunga matahari tu dah mula nak mekar. Kuning .

Dia mengedipkan matanya buat seketika. Kemudian dia mengalihkan kepalanya kekiri. Nuh hanya memandang sepi budak lelaki yang sedang rancak menyepak bola dipadang sekolah. Matanya meliar kewakaf yang terdapat dihujung sudut sebelah kiri padang. Ada juga beberapa orang pelajar perempuan yang duduk berbual disitu.

Apabila malas untuk memerhati, dia mendongak kelangit memerhatikan warna biru cerah yang luas itu. Bagai tiada had. Gumpalan awan yang kecil tergantung diantara langit dan bumi. Nuh penat melihat manusia, memerhatikan mereka hanya meletihkan sendi tubuhnya. Cukuplah hanya hampir sembilan jam terperuk didalam pagar sekolah, memberi toleransi kepada manusia yang menjengkelkan disekelilingnya.

"Nuh?" sapa Is, langkahnya mendekati Nuh.

Nuh menolak tubuhnya sedikit kehadapan dengan kaki kanannya untuk berdiri tegak. Tapi... membalas pandangan mata yang berwarna coklat perang yang menghampirinya. Tak semua seperti apa yang Nuh fikirkan.

"Aku minta maaf sebab lambat sikit, kalau kau tunggu lama..." ujar Is, senyuman bersalahnya tertampal pada wajahnya sambil mengggaru pipinya dengan dua jari.

"It's fine." Nuh mula berjalan keluar melalui pintu pagar sekolah diikuti Is dibelakang.

"Oh. Ah, Nuh, ibu ada ajak makan malam ni." Is bersuara apabila mereka baru melepasi kawasan sekolah. Ekor matanya terlirik pada Nuh disisi.

"Ateh pun balik hari ni." Is tersenyum sendiri, tertunduk sedikit memandang langkahnya.

"Lama dia di tanah orang. Dia ada cakap dia nak sangat jumpa dengan Nuh. Dia sampai dalam pukul lapan lebih mungkin, abah pergi ambil dia lepas balik kerja nanti." terang Is tanpa ditanya, seperti kebiasaanya. Nuh memerhatikan pergerakan bayang-bayang Is tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"uhn..." balas Nuh pendek. Is tergelak kecil. "Natrah dengan Naufal mesti bising bila kau datang nanti. Bertambah meriahlah rumah tu malam nanti."

Dari bayang Is, Nuh dapat melihat Is sedang memerhatikan sungai yang masih jernih, mengalir tenang dibawah landai kecil disisi jalan. Nuh tahu, Is masih memikirkan fasal mimpinya. Tapi dia tidak mahu berkata apa-apa. Sampai masa Is hendak membangkitkan tentang mimpinya itu kembali, Nuh akan sudi mendengar. Dia tidak akan memaksa.

"Is..."

Nuh dapat merasakan mata yang terkalih kembali kearahnya.

"...Nuh?"

Nuh menunduk seketika lalu melepaskan nafas perlahan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. "It'll be alright."

Is mendiamkan diri untuk seketika sebelum mengoyakkan senyuman. "uhn... Terima kasih, Nuh."

***

Di satu persimpangan sebelum mereka masuk ke lorong kawasan rumah mereka , Is sempat berhenti membeli ais krim di kedai runcit yang berdekatan. Nuh menanti dibawah sebuah pokok yang agak rendang disisi kedai tersebut, bersandar memerhatikan jalan dihadapannya. Kepalanya kosong tidak memikirkan tentang apa-apa, memandang bayang-bayangnya sendiri yang hilang didalam bayang pokok yang disandarnya.

"Ah, itu Iskandar kan?"

Nuh mengangkat wajahnya dari termenung kosong apabila terdengar nama Is disebut. Terdapat tiga orang perempuan berdiri tidak jauh dari rak roti dihadapan kedai runcit itu. Nuh mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"Hehe, tak sangka boleh tengok up close macam ni. Ey, Syira kau kata nak beli barang, masuklah." kata perempuan berambut ikal diikat tali kuda sambil menyiku rakannya.

Rakannya yang dipanggil Syira itu mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. Lalu menggeleng kecil. "Esy, malulah aku kalau dia nampak aku sakai macam ni."

Seorang lagi yang paling tinggi dikalangan mereka, memakai baju kemeja berlengan panjang dan bertudung sarung hitam itu kelihatan mengeluh. "Sejak bila kau pandai ambil peduli fasal rupa kau? Bukan kau memang selalu sakai?"

"Esy, kau ni Lia. Mana ada. Tak apalah, tak jadi aku nak beli." Syira berpaling menarik lengan rakannya yang kecil itu.

"Syira ada hati dengan Is rupanya~," usik rakannya sambil tergelak kecil. Syira kelihatan mencebik, bibirnya muncung.

"Tak payalah wey~ dia tu entah berapa ramai admire dekat sekolah tu, jari aku pun dah tak terkira." Lia menggeleng dengan sengih bergayut dibibirnya.

Syira menggeleng lagi, tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang tak ubah macam cacing kepanasan, turut menarik tangan Lia untuk beredar. Dahi Nuh sedikit berkerut. Teringatkan tentang Is, Is memang ada rupa. Taoi Nuh tak sangka pula ramai yang ada hati pada Is.

"Jomlaaahhh--" suara Syira jelas kedengaran. Lama Nuh memerhatikan mereka bertiga. Rasanya macam pernah nampak muka tiga orang manusia itu. Kalau dia orang kenal Is, mestilah dia orang daripada sekolah. Nuh mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Syira... Lia... Oh.

Oh.

Senyuman yang mustahil terlihat dek pandangan mata kasar muncul dipinggir bibir Nuh sebelum menghilang sebaik sahaja senyuman itu muncul.

"Nuh!"

Nuh menoleh kesisinya, langsung tidak sedar Is sudah berdiri disisinya sambil menghulurkan ais krim malaysia perisa bandung padanya yang telah pun dibelah dua. Dah berapa lama agaknya Is sampai.

"Pak cik Ayub dah tolong keratkan untuk kita. Sempat dia tersengih, dengan mata pandang keluar kedai. Aku fikir dia perasankan kau, tapi bila dia tiba-tiba cakap, suruh jaga hati, aku dah tak faham dah," beritahu Is, dahinya berkerut sedikit. Jelas dari wajahnya dia sebenarnya rasa pelik dan sesungguhnya tak faham kenapa pak cik Ayub berkata begitu.

Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa walaupun dia faham maksud pak cik Ayub. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau Is tidak faham. Nuh mengambil bahagian atas ais krim manakala Is mengambil bahagian bawah. Is sukakan bahagian bawah fasal selalunya bahagian bawah lebih manis dan berkrim sebab susu dan sirap dah turun. Nuh pula memang suka benda tawar, maka dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Is mengukirkan senyuman padanya kemudian meletakkan begnya diatas tanah sebelum melabuhkan punggungnya diatas rumput itu. Nuh tidak bersuara, turut meletakkan begnya bersebelahan dengan beg Is kemudian duduk agak berhadapan dengan Is. Dia berpaling kebelakangnya, sekilas pandang, ketiga-tiga perempuan sudahpun berjalan masuk kedalam kedai runcit itu. Nuh kembali menghadap Is. Tiba-tiba teringat perbualan tiga budak perempuan tadi.

Mata Is agak bulat namun tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Pandangan matanya selalu menunjukkan kelembutan dan keprihatinan yang sangat tinggi. Hidungnya tidaklah terlalu mancung, bibirnya berwarna merah cerah. Bulu matanya lurus dan panjang menutupi iris mata yang gelap seakan-akan hitam. Rambutnya dipotong kemas, dan berwarna hitam lebat. Walaupun nak masuk akhir tahun ini, rambutnya sudah sedikit panjang, jambulnya sudahpun memanjang hingga keparas matanya.

Kadang kala Is akan memakai cekak Natrah apabila berada di rumah. Wajahnya bersih walaupun terdapat parut diatas kening sebelah kirinya kerana terjatuh tangga suatu ketika dulu. Warna kulitnya yang kuning langsat, pipinya agak memerah kerana duduk dibawah matahari terlalu lama. Jari jemarinya juga panjang dan telapak tangannya besar. Bentuk wajahnya agak bulat dan berisi namun dapat terlihat tulang rahangnya dibawah pipinya. Apabila Is menghisap ais bandung itu, jelas kelihatan lesung pipitnya yang kecil dua dibawah bibir dan dikedua belah pipinya. Baru Nuh perasan, lesung pipitnya yang sebelah kanan lebih dalam dari yang sebelah kiri.

"Nuh? Ada apa-apa ke kat muka aku sampai kau tenung macam tu?" Tegur Is, menyedarkan Nuh dari terus menatap wajah Is tanpa sedar. Tangan kirinya memegang pipinya dengan mata terkebil-kebil memandang Nuh.

Nuh mengerutkan sedikit dahinya, lalu mengedipkan matanya sekali. Ais krim ditangan mula mencair, lebih mudah untuk dimakan. Nuh berpaling sekilas kebelakangnya kemudian baru mula menjamah ais krimnya. Dia menggeleng sekali untuk membalas teguran Is.

Namun Is tidak terus menyambung makan, dia mengangkat kedua belah keningnya dan memandang Nuh dengan air muka yang pelik dan agak risau.

"Kau... Okey tak ni? Pelik aku tengok kau... Mengantuk lagi ke?" Is terdiam seketika, dan mengangkat mukanya sekejap.

"Aku perasan kau pandang budak-budak tu tadi, dia orang ada cakap apa-apa ke?" Is menyoal lagi mengangkat sebelah keningnya.

Nuh menggeleng lagi, menghisap air bandungnya dengan senyap. Is tidak berkata apa-apa lagi walaupun jelas dari air wajahnya dia teringin nak tahu kenapa. "Um, aku tahu kau tak sambung tidur lepas aku kejutkan kau tu. Aku kejutkan kau tu sebab nak beritahu kau yang Ustaz NIzam minta tolong aje, aku tak sangka pula kau akan naik...," ujar Is, menyengetkan kepalanya sedikit. Masih tertanya-tanya. Ada sedikit rasa segan apabila Nuh menatap wajahnya dalam, seakan-akan sedang membaca apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Tapi kalau Nuh tak nak beritahu ...

"I just thought that you look kinda cute." Nuh bersuara tiba-tiba ketika Is menarik plastik ais krimnya kebawah.

Dia terkebil beberapa kali. "Huh?"

Aku yang silap dengar ke, Nuh yang silap cakap?

Nuh tidak terus membalas, dia menghisap air bandung hasil dari proses pencairan ais krimnya dek matahari petang yang mula meniup angin dingin lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dek sejuk ais. "I just thought that you look attractive." Ulangnya lagi, namun menggunakan perkataan yang berbeza.

Is terdiam. Cuba mencerna kata-kata Nuh yang tiba-tiba. "Kenapa?" Soalnya lagi.

Nuh mengangkat pandangnya, menentang pandangan Is. "Well, it was just a thought. A wonder," Jawabnya bersahaja tanpa berfikir dua kali.

Telinga Is terasa panas, terkedu lidahnya tidak tahu hendak membalas apa. Rasa segan makin menebal tiba-tiba, membuatkan dia tertunduk, menutup mukanya dari pandangan Nuh.

"Well, uh- th- that's ...," Is terhenti, menggigit bibir. Kepalanya memproses pelbagai benda dia tidak sempat untuk memahami sepenuhnya apa yang ada dalam fikirannya.

"Thanks..." nada suara yang dikeluarkan Is agak kecil dari yang sepatutnya. Dia dapat merasakan pandangan Nuh kepadanya buat seketika, sebelum Nuh mengangguk kecil. Tapi Is tidak perasan senyuman halus yang muncul dibibir Nuh yang menghilang tidak sampai sesaat.

"Maybe you should be illegal to be alive though..." Kata Nuh tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa reaksinya apabila Is mengangkat muka menyambung makan.

Seronok melihat Is malu-malu. Macam anak kucing, sungguhlah tak sesuai dengan saiz badannya yang lebih besar daripada badan Nuh sendiri. Nuh sendiri pelik, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti Is boleh melakukan reaksi yang sebegitu tanpa memberi pandangan geli untuk orang lain. Mungkin sebab sifatnya yang lembut dan penyayang itulah, yang menarik perhatian orang terhadapnya.

Ais berwarna merah jambu itu digigit lalu dikunyah selamba oleh Nuh sedang Is terpinga-pinga dengan kenyataan yang diberikan Nuh. "What? Ill- Illegal? Aku ada buat salah ke?"

Nuh menggeleng lalu senyuman kecil terukir dibibirnya sebelum hilang apabila dia menghisap kembali ais krimnya.

"Rupa kau."

Nuh membalas pendek membuatkan Is mengeluh perlahan dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum dia melepaskan tawa kecil.

"Oh? Iya? Aku rasa aku kena lah minta maaf sebab aku dah dilahirkan begini~" Is yang baru memahami kata-kata Nuh tergelak lagi sebelum menggeleng perlahan.

Nuh tak pasti tahap mana kefahaman Is dengan kenyataan yang diberikan Nuh sekejap tadi, namun, Nuh malas hendak tahu. Biarlah. Setahu Nuh, Is tidak pernah perasan akan hakikat realiti betapa ramai orang yang senang dengan personalitinya. Jangan ditanya Nuh, kenapa Is sanggup berkawan dengannya walaupun Nuh jarang memberi respon. Jangan juga tanya berapa ramai budak perempuan yang... uh... Nuh tak nak fikir tentang hal itu. Senang kata, Is adalah seorang manusia yang mustahil untuk orang membencinya.

Is melipatkan plastik ais krimnya lalu dia menarik bekas tisu dari dalam poketnya. Sehelai tisu ditarik keluar kemudian dia membalut plastik sampah itu sebelum diselitkan dalam pokat disisi begnya untuk dibuang kemudian.

"Tak perlu. You are fine. No need, such." Ujar Nuh jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak senangnya.

Is tergelak lagi dan mengangguk.

"Yeah- Tapi, banding aku dengan kau, aku rasa, you are better though. Bukan aje dari paras rupa, you are capable at almost everything." Puji Is tanpa sedar.

Senyum lebar tertampal diwajah Is, mengecilkan matanya. Mungkin sebab Nuh tinggal seorang, membuatkan dirinya lebih berdikari. Walaupun dulu, semasa Tok Nik masih hidup dulu, tempat Nuh bersandar dan bercerita, Nuh tidak mengharapkan apa-apa daripada atuknya itu. Is teringat, Tok Nik pernah meminta daripada ibunya, supaya tolong tengok-tengokkan Nuh bila-bila dia tak ada. Nada suara ibunya yang lembut itu masih jelas pada pendengaran Is walaupun sudah bertahun berlalu.

"Ya Allah, Tok Nik~! Nuh tu dah macam anak saya sendiri, Tok Nik pun saya anggap macam ayah saya sendiri. In syaa Allah saya cuba yang termampu untuk jaga Nuh. Walaupun saya tak dapat ganti tempat Zue, saya akan cuba untuk jadi macam ibu pada Nuh macam saya dengan anak-anak saya." suara ibu ceria dan meyakinkan.

Senyuman yang tertampal pada wajah Tok Nik mendamaikan apabila dia mengangguk perlahan. Cawan kopi dibawa pada bibirnya lalu dihirup air kopi itu sebelum menurunkannya kembali. "Hidup ni tak lama. Celik mata, tahu-tahu itulah hari yang terakhir. Lagi-lagi dengan umur Tok yang dah lanjut ini. Nuh itu orangnya senyap, susah nak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalanya bagi yang tak biasa dengannya. Tapi, melihatkan Is, Tok yakin, hidup Nuh akan jadi lebih baik."

Nuh mengerutkan dahi sambil menghabiskan ais krimnya. "You are just reckless. Sama je." Suara Nuh menarik Is kedunia.

Kening Is terangkat lagi, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Kedua belah tangannya diletakkan kebelakang, menampung berat tubuhnya. "Iya? Kalau macam tu, aku kenalah mula mengislah. Beritahulah aku benda yang aku patut betulkan, eh~ Although, there are some habits that are hard to end though..."

Nuh mengalihkan pandangnnya ketepi kemudian Nuh mula bangkit dari duduknya dan mencapai begnya. "It isn't entirely a bad thing." Katanya sambil menanti Is mengebas habuk dari seluar sekolahnya setelah dia bangun. Begnya diangkat lalu disandang pada bahu kirinya. Is menoleh kearah Nuh, kedua belah keningnya terangkat.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to change everything." kata Nuh, memerhatikan pergerakan Is sebelum berpaling.

Nuh berjalan dahulu sebelum Is mengejar langkahnya dalam beberapa tapak. Is mengukirkan senyuman apabila dia sudah berjalan seiring dengan langkah Nuh.

"... Perhaps,"

Nuh melirikkan ekor matanya kearah Is disebelahnya sebelum memandang kembali jalan dihadapannya. Aku harap aku boleh beritahu kau lebih apa yang ada dalam kepala aku. Susahnya nak bercakap banyak, walaupun dengan Is. Nuh tahu dalam banyak-banyak ayatnya yang seakan-akan tergantung, Is memahaminya. Tapi, kdang kala dia akan tetap rasa bersalah tanpa sebab.

Apabila hampir sampai didepan pintu pagar rumah Nuh, Is langkah Is tiba-tiba terhenti ditengah jalan, membuatkan Nuh yang maju beberapa langkah turut berhenti dan berpaling. Matanya bertanya, apabila dia menentang mata Is.

"Nuh... kau...," Is berhenti. Tali begnya digenggam erat. "Kau pernah rasa menyesal tak... for the words that you've let out...," sambungnya perlahan. Kedua belah keningnya didekatkan, mengharapkan jawapan daripada Nuh.

Lama Nuh menatap wajah Is. Dalam kepalanya dia tidak berfikir apa-apa. Kosong, seakan-akan ada yang menghalang daripada dia berfikir terus tentang soalan Is. Menyesal ...?

Dari tempat dia berdiri, dia dapat melihat panjangnya bayang-bayangnya dihadapan Is. Warna langit juga perlahan-lahan mula bertukar warna, menjemput senja sebelum tirai malam berlabuh. Nuh melepaskan nafas panjang dan menunduk sedikit, matanya mengikut bentuk bayang-bayang Is dibelakangnya. Selepas beberapa ketika, dia berpaling mula berjalan beberapa tapak kehadapan menghampiri pintu pagar rumahnya. Nuh dapat merasakan Is menghampirinya. Dia menoleh sedikit, memandang bahunya.

"Go back. Aku datang nanti." akhirnya dia berkata kemudia masuk kehalaman rumahnya yang seperti biasa, kosong tanpa sebarang kenderaan pun. Bila dia pusing untuk menutup pagar, Is sudahpun berjalan kerumahnya yang berada dihadapan rumah Nuh sendiri. Disebalik pintu pagarnya, dia memerhati Is dari jauh. Terdengar suara Natrah dan Naufal riuh menyambut kepulangan Is. Sayup-sayup suara Is melepaskan keluhan berat sebelum menegur Natrah dan Naufal dan masuk kedalam rumah. Nuh menunduk seketika, memegang besi pagar, memikirkan soalan Is sebentar tadi.

... semua benda yang kau pernah ucapkan, perkara yang kau beritahu aku selama ni ...  
kau nak tarik balik semua ke?

Besi itu digenggam erat lalu Nuh melepaskan satu nafas sebelum dia berpaling untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

***

^^

Am I what you considered a liar ?

Nuh mengeluh disebalik tuala yang menutup wajahnya. Matanya dipejam rapat, menghirup bau syampu yang melekat pada tuala yang lembab itu lalu dia melepaskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Tuala itu ditarik dari menutup wajahnya. Kemudian dia bangun dari baringnya, menurunkan kakinya kesisi katil. Nuh merehatkan sikunya diatas ribanya dan memegang tualanya dengan kedua belah tangan, merenung kosong karpet biru gelap yang terbentang didepannya.

Selepas mandi dan solat maghrib tadi, dia terus menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas katil, menarik tualanya yang dibiarkan dihujung katil, menutup mukanya. Lama dia merenung dalam kelam, walaupun ada sedikit cahaya tertembus dicelah-celah ruang pada fabrik tualanya.

I want to stay like this for a little while longer ...

Dia senyum. Tangan kecil itu menggenggam kemas pergelangan tangannya, menariknya berlari bersama. Ketawa besar dibiarkan lepas ke udara. Membiarkan angin bulan tengkujuh membawa suara ceria itu pergi.

"Sey tak tipu! jomlah~! Tak apa, jangan risau~! Kita kan ada sama-sama!" senyumannya lebar menunjukkan barisan giginya yang putih walaupun berlubang kerana gigi tercabut. Bunyi derap kaki yang lincah berlari, meredah angin yang kuat. Meniup baju tee berwarna oren itu, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang kurus.

"Nuh?"

Wajahnya diangkat, terus pandangannya berlabuh pada Is yang berdiri dihadapan pintu biliknya. Is melepaskan keluhan kecil, memandang air muka neutral Nuh. "Aku ketuk tadi kau tak dengar," keluh Is lagi berjalan menghampiri Nuh kemudian dia mengambil tempat disebelah Nuh membuatkan katil itu berkeriuk menampung berat tubuh Is. Nuh hanya memandang tanpa memberi apa-apa reaksi.

Is menoleh kesisinya, memandang sekilas jam digital dikepala katil Nuh sebelum menoleh menghadap Nuh. "Kau mesti belum makan lagi, kan? Aku agak, kau takkan gerak kalau dah dibiar seorang." mata Nuh memerhatikan wajah Nuh seketika sebelum menyambung lagi, "Abah mungkin sampai lewat tengah malam dengan Ateh sebab tadi Abah beritahu ada masalah sikit. Dia suruh kita makan dulu." beritahu Is kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya. Nuh hanya mengangguk perlahan, namun dari pandangan matanya, Is nampak, mindanya tidak terfokus pada Is.

Senyumannya lembut, memandang Nuh, kepalanya senget sedikit kekanan. "Are you remembering something?" ujarnya tanpa diduga Nuh.

Mata Nuh mengecil sedikit mendengarkan soalan itu sebelum dia mengalihkan pandang dari wajah Is. Dia menggeleng kecil lalu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk menyangkut tualanya dibelakang pintu biliknya. Tombol pintu dipegang, dia berpusing sekejap kearah Is. Is melepaskan tawa kecil dibawah nafasnya sebelum mengangguk sekali dan berlalu keluar diikuti Nuh dari belakang.

***

"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth." ___  
  


"Along!"

Terdengar suara Natrah dan Naufal menjerit dari dalam rumah selepas Is memberi salam. Derap kaki langkah bereka deras mendapatkan pintu utama sebaik saja Is membukanya.

"Ya Allah... cuba sambut orang tu dengan sopan sikit," Is mengeluh berat apabila Naufal dan Natrah terus memeluk sisi Nuh dengan erat. Nuh memandang Is sekilas, membalas pandangan Is sambil berusaha mengimbangi tubuhnya daripada terjatuh.

"hm... Natrah, Naufal, Ibu mana? Dekat dapur eh..?" Is memanjangkan lehernya sedikit untuk melihat kearah dapur.

"Ha'ah~!" Naufal mengangguk laju sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencapai tangan Is.

"Tadi Natrah dengan Naufal tolong Ibu hidang makanan sebelum Along dengan Angah sampai tadu~!" sahut Natrah tersengih lebar lalu menarik tangan Nuh untuk kedapur. Langkah kakinya kecil namun cukup pantas untuk mengikut langkah Nuh yang lebih besar. Is juga ditarik Naufal mengikut kakaknya untuk kedapur.

"Ibu~! Along dengan Angah dah sampai~!" umum Natrah mendekati Ibunya dengan tangan diawang-awangkan. Puan Masyitah tersenyum memandang anak lelakinya dan Nuh sambil mengangguk perlahan. "Iya? Natrah dengan Naufal duduklah dulu." lembut suaranya menyuruh anak kembarnya.

Natrah mengangguk laju dan mendapatkan Naufal.

"Ibu... ada apa-apa lagi tak nak dihidangkan?" soal Is meluru masuk ke ruang dapur diikuti Nuh dibelakangnya.

"Oh, tak ada... Nak sendukkan nasi aje. Ibu nak naik solat sekejap, nanti Ibu turun ya..." ujar Puan Masyitah sebelum menghilang dari meja makan. Is memandang Nuh sekilas, mengangkat kedua belah keningnya lalu tersenyum.

Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa, dia membuka kabinet dibahagian atas singki kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa piring pinggan. Nuh mendekati Is yang sudahpun berdiri dekat dengan periuk nasi dengan senduknya sekali. Sayup-sayup kedengaran suara Natrah dan Naufal bertelingkah diruang hadapan. Is menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku rasa nanti ada yang lari masuk sini nanti..." keluh Is perlahan.

"Oh, Nuh, lepas makan nanti Ibu ada kata nak buat kek." Is berkata sambil tangannya menyenduk nasi kedalam pinggan yang dihulurkan Nuh. Dia berhenti seketika untuk melihat reaksi Nuh sebelum menyambung kerjanya.

"Aku tak tahu pula kek apa yang dia nak buat. Itupun... kalau dia ingat kut... sebab gaya macam dah lupa aje." dahi Is berkerut sedikit, menoleh sekilas kearah bahan-bahan kek yang terbiar disebelah oven bersebelahan dengan periuk nasi itu. Nuh turut mengikut arah pandang Is sebelum mengangkat keningnya. Is menoleh kearahnya, pandangan mata memngutarakan soalan.

"cheese cake, maybe. Tu ada dua potong cream cheese. Yogurt pun ada." Nuh bersuara menjawab pertanyaan Is walaupun tidak ditanya secara lisan. Is mengangkat keningnya sekali sebelum mengangguk dan tersengih sendiri.

"Oh..." Is tertawa kecil.

"Along dah habis senduk nasi ehh~! Nak tolong, nak tolong angkat~!" Naufal berlari anak masuk kedapur mendapatkan Is dan Nuh.

"Naufal, hati-hati bawa pinggan tu... Nanti pecah... Natrah mana?" tegur Is lembut mengikut langkah kecil Naufal menuju ke ruang hadapan yang terletaknya meja makan.

"Natrah ada dekat depan, tengok iklan Special ID." jawab Naufal selamba sambil meletakkan pinggan yang dipilihnya dibahagian tempat makannya. Is meletakkan dua pinggan bersebelahan dengan pinggan Naufal.

"Eh?" Mata Is membesar, terus memandang Nuh yang baru sahaja meletakkan pinggan diatas meja makan ditempatnya dan ditempat Is disebelahnya. Nuh dengan air mukanya yang neutral membuatkan Is tergelak perlahan.

"Angaahhh~! Tadi iklan tu dahsyat~! Dia tumbuk orang tu, lepas tu dia pun darah-darah. Mata dia sepet!" Natrah tiba-tiba muncul dengan kaki terlompat-lompat menghampiri meja makan.

"Iya ke? Kenapa dia tumbuk orang. Kesian orang tu..." Naufal mengerutkan dahi memandang Natrah sambil menarik kerusinya dari bawah meja.

"Ish... Naufal tak tengok tadi... Mana tahu. Dia tumbuk orang jahatlah. Lepas tu dia tembak orang tu. Tapi orang tu tak mati! Hebat kan..." cerita Natrah turut menghampiri kerusinya.

Dahi Is berkerut, menunjukkan riak wajah yang tidak senang. "Janganlah tengok cerita macam tu, Natrah."

Nuh yang sudahpun duduk ditempatnya, bertentangan dengan Natrah menoleh kearah Is sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap nasi dihadapannya. Is yang masih belum duduk mengangkat pinggan untuk Puan Masyitah lalu diletakkan diatas kepala meja bersebelahan dengannya dan Naufal.

"Naufal tak tengok~ Naufal masuk dapur tolong Along dengan Angah."

"Iya, Naufal? Baguslah kalau macam tu..." tiba-tiba suara Puan Masyitah mencelah sebaik sahaja dia memasuki ruang makan.

"Natrah pun tadi tolong Ibu juga!" balas Natrah memandang Naufal tidak berpuas hati.

"Dah, dah, tak elok gaduh depan makanan. Nanti malaikat merajuk." tegur Is membuatkan kedua adiknya terdiam.

Puan Masyitah tersenyum memandang Is dan Nuh. "Dah, jom makan. Nuh, jemput makan." pelawa Puan Masyitah masih tersenyum. Nuh hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, Ibu, ada plan nak buat cheese cake ke?" Is bertanya menoleh kearah Ibunya.

Suapan Puan Masyitah terhenti seketika, mengangkat wajahnya membalas pandangan mata anak sulungnya yang sedang menceduk lauk asam pedas ikan pari dihadapannya. "Ya Allah. Ibu terlupa."

"Haaa~! Ibu ada nak buat kek?? Nak tolong~!" Ujar Natrah sambil berdiri.

"Natrah! Itu Naufal ambil dulu telur tu!" sampuk Naufal, bibirnya muncung sambil tangan cuba mengambil kembali potongan telur dadar yang diambil Natrah.

"Eh, apa pula~! Tadi tak ada siapa pun yang nak ambil atas pinggan tu tadi."

"Naufal nak ambil nantilah~!"

"Naufal, Naufal boleh ambil angah punya ni..." celah Is, lalu bangun dari duduknya dan meletakkan potongan telur dadarnya diatas pinggan Naufal.

Nuh mengangkat kening memandang Puan Masyitah. "Oh, Nuh boleh tolong buatkan." ujar Nuh, kepalanya agak senget sedikit untuk melihat wajah Puan Masyitah yang sedang memerhatikan anak-anaknya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nuh.

"Oh, tak apalah! Naufal ambil yang ini, bagi Nat Angah punya~" kata Natrah cuba-cuba untuk bertukar potongannya dengan Naufal.

"Eh, Natrah dah ambil yang tadi tu, biarlah Naufal makan Angah punya!" Naufal menarik pinggannya dengan dahi yang berkerut seraya menggeleng laju.

"Ya Allah... Angah kata, jangan gaduh..." Is mengeluh perlahan, dahinya berkerut memandang kedua adiknya. "Dah baca doa makan ke belum, gaduh-gaduh ni?"

"Dahh~!" serentak Naufal dan Natrah menyahut.

Naufal kembali meletakkan pinggannya diatas meja, manakala Natrah tersengih-sengih. Seronok agaknya megusik Naufal. "Eh, Along nak buat kek!?" cepat saja dia menukar topik dari terus bertelingkah dengan Naufal. Naufal turut mengangkat wajahnya dari nasinya memandang Nuh dihadapannya.

Apabila Is kembali duduk pada tempatnya, dia memandang Nuh disebelahnya lalu tersenyum kembali memandang Ibunya. "Ibu dah masak tadi, Ibu rehatlah."

Puan Masyitah tergelak kecil dan mengangguk perlahan. "Kalau ada Nuh, Ibu tak perlulah risau kalau-kalau nanti ada benda terbakar dalam rumah ni." ujarnya mengerling sekilas pada anak sulungnya. Is tertunduk sedikit, tidak membalas usikan ibunya. Manakala Natrah dan Naufal sudah pun tergelak besar.

"Angah kena belajar dengan Along. Haritu Angah goreng ikan kembung pun jadi batu!"

"Ha'ah~! Hitam semua! Nasib baik Along sempat sampai!"

Kunyahan Is semakin perlahan, semakin dia menunduk, segan untuk membalas pandangan mata ibunya yang mula membesar. "Iya, ke? Bila ni? Kenapa ibu tak tahu?" soal Puan Masyitah, tersenyum lebar seraya menggeleng perlahan.

"Ada laah~ waktu tu ibu dengan abah keluar. Ada apa entah! Natrah dah cerita, ibu aje yang lupa!" jawab Natrah laju, seronok menyakat abangnya.

"Tak adalah hitam..." kata Nuh perlahan, mula rasa simpati. Ekor mata Is melirik kearahnya, kemudia dia tersenyum, menyatakan penghargaannya.

"Dah, dah... kasihan abang kamu ni. Dah macam kura-kura nak masuk dalam nasi. Hm, Nuh, bolehlah kalau macam tu. Dah lama juga tak makan masakan Nuh. Oh, semak belakang rumah tu nanti, jangan lupa tebas tau? Ibu tengok tadi, dah mula panjang dah. Kasihan nanti pokok-pokok Tuk Nik kamu tu tak dapat nak membesar. Pokok mangga tu dah merajuk dah nak berbuah, jangan pula yang berbunga segan nak berkembang." pesan Puan Masyitah sebelum bangun dari duduknya seusai makan.

"Eh, Ibu letak ajelah dalam singki tu, biar Is cucikan nanti." Is turut bangun sambil mengangkat pinggannya.

Puan Masyitah tidak berpaling, tidak juga mengangguk sebagai respon. Is sempat mengerling sekilas kearah Nuh yang memerhatikan Naufal dan Natrah makan dihadapannya. Saja. Sikit demi sikit air dalam gelasnya dihirup perlahan.

"Is..." panggil Puan Masyitah perlahan, sebaik saja Is memasuki ruang dapur, menghampiri singki, menghampirinya. Is meletakkan pinggan kedalam singki lalu menoleh pada ibunya disisi. Kedua belah keningnya diangkat, menyoal.

Paip air ditolak buka, kemudian air yang mengalir mula membasahi pinggan, menurunkan sisa makanan. Puan Masyitah memandang lama sisi wajah Is sambil anaknya itu mula mencuci pinggannya dengan sabun.

"Ateh balik ni sebenarnya nak ambil Is." beritahu Puan Masyitah, suaranya perlahan. Tangan Is terhenti dari membasuh, berpaling kewajah Ibunya. Air mukanya jelas menunjukkan perasaan terkejutnya.

"Ken... Kenapa...?" soal Is, ragu-ragu. Dia berpaling, melihat menerusi pintu dapur keruang hadapan, melihat Nuh. Dia lekas berpaling, matanya fokus pada pinggan ditangan walaupun dikepala beribu persoalan datang menujah permikiran. Dahinya sedikit berkerut.

Selepas pinggan dikeringkan, Is menoleh kearah ibunya. Puan Masyitah hanya memberikannya senyuman penuh makna sebelum berlalu dari dapur. Mata Is mengekori langkah ibunya, turut terpandang pada Nuh yang baru memasuki ruang dapur. Natrah dan Naufal segera melintasi langkah Nuh masuk kedapur, bersembang sesama sendiri. Nuh membawa pinggan Natrah dan Naufal kemudian diletakkannya kedalam singki seusai Natrah dan Naufal membasuh tangan mereka.

"Natrah, Naufal, ada kerja rumah tak?" soal Is, cuba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan jawapan untuk soalan-soalan yang mula mengisi ruang fikirannya.

Naufal menggeleng laju. "Tadi dah siapkan dekat sekolah! Tapi tak tahulah Natrah, dia asyik borak aje dengan Sara dalam kelas tadi..."

"Eh, Natrah dah siap dulu daripada Naufal, dah hantar dah pun. Naufal yang tak nampak!"

Is tersenyum lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Baguslah kalau dah siap kerja sekolah. Pergilah main, Angah nak tolong Along."

Natrah yang mula menuju keluar pantas berpusing, mendekati Is. "Natrah nak tolong!"

"Naufal pun nak tolong jugak!"

Is cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Eh, tak apa..."

"Kalau Natrah dengan Naufal ada sekali nanti Is menggelabah, hangus kek tu nanti." sampuk Nuh, mengangkat keningnya. Naufal dan Natrah memandang Nuh buat seketika, sebelum Natrah tergelak.

"Kalau Along kata macam tu, tak apalah! Natrah nak naik dulu!"

"Ehh..."

"Hm, ok! Angah jangan hanguskan kek eh~!" susul Naufal sebelum berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Is memandang Nuh yang sudah menghadap bahan-bahan kek. Is mengeluh perlahan. "Nuh~" rungutnya, dahi berkerut sedikit.

Nuh tersengih sedikit. "Kau tolong kacaukan, biar aku sukat. Jangan risaulah."

Is memandang Nuh lama. Nafas berat dilepaskan. "Uhn..." senyuman cuba ditampalkan pada wajahnya.


	5. #5

Ketika itu jam menunjukkan tepat pada pukul 10 malam apabila pintu rumah itu diketuk. Is yang tadinya duduk diatas kerusi terus bangkit dari duduknya, seketika mengerling sekilas kearah Nuh yang baru sahaja meletakkan kek kedalam peti ais. Kedua belah keningnya terangkat lalu dia tersenyum nipis sebelum berlalu ke ruang hadapan. Terdengar bunyi tapak kaki yang deras menuruni anak tangga. Suara Natrah dan Naufal kuat menyebut-nyebut nama abahnya, menuju ke pintu utama. Suara Is menyusul menyuruh mereka berhati-hati sebaik saja pintu dibuka.

"Pak Teh~!" suara yang besar melepaskan tawanya, menyambut pelukan anak buahnya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Assalamualaikum~ Natrah, Naufal! Ya Allah, dah besar dah dua-dua budak ni~!"

"Waalaikumsalaam warah matullah, Pak Teh, abah mana?" soal Is menyarung selipar, memandang Pak Tehnya sebelum suara abah menyapa. Is tersenyum menyambut abahnya seraya menyalaminya. "Nuh ada dekat dalam. Ibu ada dekat atas, sekejap lagi turunlah." beritahu Is. Abahnya mengangguk sekali dengan senyuman terukir pada bibir.

"Nuh~! Ya Allah... Lamanya tak jumpa." Pak Teh tersenyum lebar sebaik saja pandangannya terlabuh pada Nuh, selepas melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pak Teh! Tadi Along buat kek dengan Angah~!" ujar Natrah sambil menggawang-gawangkan tangannya dihadapan Pak Teh. Naufal turut mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya ke? Masya Allah... tak sabar nak rasa."

"Assalamualaikum, Pak Teh." sapa Nuh, muka neutral macam biasa. Pak Teh tergelak seraya mengangguk, menerima salam Nuh. Kemudian Pak Teh meletakkan kedua belah tangannya diatas bahu Nuh, melihat kedalam mata Nuh. Senyuman masih tertampal, namun disebalik pandangan matanya, memberitahu sebaliknya. Nuh mengedipkan matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Mungkin bayangannya aje kut.

Pak Teh melepaskan nafas lalu menepuk kedua belah bahunya dan berpaling keluar muka pintu. "Ada banyak barang Pak Teh nak beri anak-anak buah Pak Teh ni~"

Natrah dan Naufal menyorak gembira membuatkan Pak Teh tertawa lagi. Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum apabila Puan Masyitah datang menghampirinya. "Assalamualaikum, Kak Long."

Puan Masyitah mengangguk sambil menjawab salam adiknya. Mereka berpelukan buat seketika. "Akak ingatkan Ateh dah tak nak balik sini dah."

"Entahlah Long, lagi pula sekarang ni, bila ada peluang, ambillah. Takkan nak ditolak." katanya, ada sedikit nada kesal dihujung suaranya. Lengan kanannya dipegang Puan Masyitah, "Tak apalah. Kita ada tanggungjawabkan..." perlahan suara Puan Masyitah, matanya melirik kearah Nuh yang baru keluar dari rumah untuk membantu membawa masuk beg. Is yang baru saja masuk, terus memandang kearah ibunya dan pak tehnya dan mengukirkan senyuman.

Angin yang bertiup dingin seperti biasa, Nuh menghampiri kereta Sorento Encik Bukhari, yang terbuka bonet belakangnya. "Ah... Nuh." Encik Bukhari tersenyum melihat anak angkatnya yang seorang itu, menghulurkan sebuah bagasi padanya. Nuh mengambilnya tanpa banyak bicara, lalu bonet kereta itu ditutup. Nuh memandangnya sekilas, mata bertanya.

"Dah tak ada apa dah. Pak Teh kamu tu tak bawa banyak sangat barang balik. Katanya dia tak lama pun dekat sini, lagipun baju Is boleh dipinjamnya." kata Encik Bukhari, tersengih sedikit sebelum menggelenglan kepalanya. Bahu Nuh ditepuk perlahan sebelum berlalu masuk kedalam rumah. Nuh memandang gerak langkah Encik Bukhari sehingga dia mengilang kedalam rumah.

Nuh menunduk seketika, memandang kosong beg disisinya itu sebelum menengadah kelangit. Nafas panjang dihirup dalam, matanya dipejam untuk seketika, menikmati bayu yang meniup lembut wajahnya. Apabila matanya dibuka, dia menatap langit kelam, bintang-bintang dihadang awan kelabu, membuatkan cahaya bulan terbias samar-samar.

"Nuh..."

Nuh berpaling, mencapai pemegang beg untuk dibawa masuk. Is menghampirinya, senyuman tertampal pada wajahnya seperti biasa. "Sejuk dekat luar ni, kita masuk dalam eh,"

Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menurut langkah Is dari belakang sambil membawa beg Pak Teh untuk dibawa masuk. Di dalam rumah agak riuh dengan suara Natrah dan Naufal berceloteh, disulami tawa tiga orang dewasa yang turut berbalas kata. Dia dapat rasa ada perkara yang dia tidak tahu. Walaupun sedaya nak tolak perasaan tu jauh-jauh, tetap datang juga, walaupun tidak disuruh. Tapi reaksi wajahnya kekal neutral, tidak menunjukkan emosi.

Nuh mengambil tempat bersebelahan Is diatas karpet berwarna krim itu, bersebelahan dengan beg yang diangkatnya tadi. Natrah dan Naufal sudah pun berlari naik keatas apabila mereka masuk tadi. "Lambat dah ni, Teh, suka hatilah nak tidur mana, ya, bilik Is tu pun dah dikemas untuk kamu tidur dengan dia." ujar Puan Masyitah memandang anak lelakinya sekilas.

"Ahahaha, tengoklah macam mana. Kak Long dengan Abang Long pergilah rehat dulu. Nanti tahulah teh nak kemana nanti."

"Iyalah. Awak tu pun jangan lupa rehat, jalan jauh tadi."

Pak Teh tergelak, "tadi dalam plane tu tidur mati, adalah sengal-sengal sikit badan ni, tapi tak apalah, Is kan ada." katanya mengerling sekilas kearah Is. Is tersengih. "Kalau macam tu, abah naik dulu, Teh." abah memandang Pak Teh sekilas, lalu Pak Teh hanya mengangguk.

Puan Masyitah hanya memandang ketiga-tiga lelaki dihadapannya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan turut menyusul langkah suaminya naik keatas.

"Pak Teh?" suara Is yang menegur membuatkan Pak Teh menoleh kearahnya. Kedua belah dahinya terangkat. "Nak air tak? Is ambilkan."

"Oh, kita masuk dapur sama-samalah." Pak Teh mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nuh. "Nuh?"

Nuh bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengikut langkah Is dan Pak Teh kedapur.

"Ibu kata Pak Teh tak lama dekat sini?"

Pak Teh tersengih. "Agaklah. Ada benda nak kena selesaikan dekat sini. Tapi tak pasti lagi macam mana."

Nuh menarik kerusi sementara Is mengambil air untuk mereka berdua, Pak Teh pula melayan diri membuat teh sendiri. Sesekali bertanya Is dimana letaknya gula dan teh. Is meletakkan cawan plastik berwarna biru gelap itu dihadapan Nuh lalu menarik kerusi bersebelahan Nuh. Pak Teh pula duduk bertentangan Nuh dengan air tehnya yang berasap nipis.

Is memandang Nuh buat beberapa ketika, sebelum tersenyum sendiri. "Pak Teh, malam ni, Is tidur rumah Nuh ajelah."

Nuh mengerling sekilas pada Is, lalu kearah Pak Teh. Pak Teh memandangnya sekejap sebelum tersengih. "Well, actually, I have something to ask you guys. So, I think it's better we talk there." ujar Pak Teh, menghirup air tehnya.

Kedua belah kening Is terangkat. "Hm? Dekat sini tak boleh?"

Is menoleh keluar dapur menerusi counter top yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang makan. Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa, dia pun tak peduli sangat pun kalau Pak Teh dengan Is nak menumpang. Bukannya ada manusia lain pun dalam rumah tu selain dia. Memang kosong, agaknya bilik tamu tu pun dah berhabuk agaknya sebab Nuh jarang masuk kedalam bilik-bilik lain selain biliknya dalam rumah tu. Air suam itu diteguk perlahan.

"Um, kinda. It's not something big, I just wanna know something, that I don't wish for your parents to listen." kata Pak Teh, mula bersandar pada kerusi.

Is diam buat beberapa ketika, memandang Nuh. Nuh membalas pandangannya sekejap, lalu membawa cawan plastik itu kebibirnya. Wajahnya tenang tidak menggambarkan apa-apa. Pak Teh mengangkat kening.

"...Okay?"

Pak Teh tertawa perlahan. "Is beritahulah abah dengan ibu, kita ke rumah Nuh. Kata Pak Teh nak lepak dengan korang lama sikit. Kalau dekat sini, takut Natrah dengan Naufal tu tak senang tidur pula." kata Pak Teh cuba meyakinkan Is.

Is mengangguk. "Kalau macam tu, Is naik kejaplah. Beritahu dia orang. Nanti Is turun balik. Kalau nak pergi dulu pun tak apa." kata Is, mula bangun dari kerusi. Cawan kosong Is diambil Nuh. Is memandangnya, lalu tersenyum sebelum berlalu.

"Nuh."

Pandangan Nuh kembali pada Pak Teh dihadapannya, mata bertanya. Pak Teh tersenyum lagi. "I hope you'll tell me, when I ask, soon."

Nuh tidak membalas, dia hanya memandang mata Pak Teh. Kemudian dia bangun dari duduknya, menuju kesingki dibelakang Pak Teh lalu membilas cawannya dan cawan Is tadi. Selepas dikeringkan, Is muncul dimuka pintu dapur.

"Oh, tak gerak lagi?" Is memandang pak ciknya kemudian pada Nuh.

Pak Teh bangun dari duduknya. "Belum lagi."

"Oh... Ibu kata ok. Abah pun tak kisah. Ibu kata bolehlah Pak Teh tolong kami bersihkan semak belakang rumah Nuh esok." Is tersenyum.

Pak Teh tergelak lalu mengangguk. Dia mula membilas cawannya lalu membuang beg teh tadi kedalam mangkuk kecil bersebelahan dengan singki. Nuh menghampiri Is. Mereka berbalas pandang buat seketika sebelum Nuh terus berlalu kehadapan, membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

Angin meniup lembut pipinya. Selipar disarung, terus dia melangkah keluar dari halaman rumah Is. Berdiri ditengah-tengah jalan, memandang terus kehadapan. Mata Nuh sedikit mengecil apabila dia ternampak bayang-bayang yang berdiri dihujung jalan. Turut memandang kearahnya. Nuh tidak nampak wajahnya, manusia itu menyorok bawah bayang, bayang kelam cahaya malam.

"Nuh?"

Nuh mengedipkan matanya, bayang itu lenyap. Dahinya berkerut, menoleh kearah Is yang berjalan kearahnya diikuti Pak Teh dari belakang. "Kenapa?" soalnya, pelik.

Bibir Nuh membentuk satu garisan nipis. Nafas ditarik lalu dilepaskan perlahan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "it's... nothing." perlahan suaranya, kemudia dia berpaling menuju kerumahnya.

Is memandang Pak Tehnya disisi. Pak Tehnya turut memandang kearah yang Nuh pandang tadi.

"Pak Teh? Kenapa?"

Pak Teh mengedipkan matanya sekali, berpaling pada Is. "Oh... well, it's nothing. Just curious, apa yang Nuh pandang tadi." Pak Teh mengukirkan senyuman, tak nak buat Is risau. Is memang mudah risau, sifat penyayangnya tak tahu ikut siapa. Ibunya mungkin.

"uhn... Nuh memang kadang-kadang macam tu. Tapi..." Is terhenti seketika. Mula melangkah.

"I guess, it's just my hunch." sambung Is perlahan. Pak Teh tidak bersuara, hanya mengikut.

***

"I just wanna ask, what do you think of this place?"

Nuh mengangkat wajahnya dari meletakkan teko diatas meja kopi tersebut, terus memandang Pak Teh. Is juga begitu.

"What place?" soal Is, bertanya bagi pihaknya, juga Nuh.

Pak Teh bersandar pada dinding dihadapannya. "The place you are living, this island... I guess, if that's what you call it, here."

Is mengambil cawan yang diberikan Nuh, lalu menuang teh yang dibuat Nuh kedalamnya. "Why'd you ask...?" soal Is, nada suaranya perlahan.

Pak Teh memandang Nuh buat seketika. "You know something, both of you, don't you." katanya, bukan sebagai soalan, lebih kepada kenyataan.

Nuh mengerutkan dahi, lalu mengambil tempat dekat dengan Is. Is tidak membalas pandangannya, hanya merenung pada air teh dihadapannya.

"I know something had happened. That's why I asked." Pak Teh memandang tepat pada Is.

Lama suasana dibiarkan sepi. Nuh mengambil tangan kanan Is lalu digenggamnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Barulah Is mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah Nuh. Kemudian, barulah dia memandag Pak Teh bertentangan dengannya.

"Is, It's alright." nada suara Nuh separa berbisik, menenangkan Is.

Is mengangguk perlahan, lalu senyum hambar ditampal pada wajahnya. "Is sejujurnya, tak tahu." dahi Is berkerut sedikit, sendiri tak dapat nak meyakinkan dirinya dengan jawapan yang diberikan.

Is menggeleng perlahan. Dia memandang Nuh sekilas, matanya mengatakan dia tidak mampu untuk berkata. Nuh melepaskan nafas perlahan, memandang pada Pak Teh.

Pak Teh sabar menanti, lagi pula hendak mendengar Nuh bersuara. Keningnya terangkat memandang Nuh, ekspresi wajahnya memberitahu, tidak apa kalau tak sudi hendak berkongsi. Tapi, Nuh tahu, kalau boleh, Pak Teh nak tahu pendapat mereka, tentang tempat ini.

"The place. Bukan milik mana-mana negara. Bukan milik sesiapa. That's it." ujar Nuh, juga tak pasti dengan kenyataannya. Tapi, dia juga, tidak berapa tahu. Tidak pernah diberitahu. Malah tiada siapa tahu akan hakikat sebenar tempat ini. Nuh tak percaya sepenuhnya pada Pak Teh, walau macam mana rapat pun mereka waktu kecil dulu.

Masa boleh buat orang berubah. Hampir lima tahun, Pak Teh tidak ada disini. Lima tahun cukup untuk merubah seseorang, cukup untuk mengurangkan rasa percaya. Bodohlah kalau ada yang masih mempercayai orang yang meninggalkan mereka dalam masa lima tahun itu. Kalau jiwa masih terikat dengan perasaan yang tertentu mungkin orang itu akan terus percaya, tapi, Nuh sendiri tak ingat, sejak bila, dia tidak lagi membenarkan hatinya untuk mempercayai orang lain.

Ada perkara yang tidak dia beritahu Is, dan tak semua perkara orang perlu tahu. Hanya Is seorang, dia mampu meletakkan kepercayaan, walaupun bukan sepenuhnya. Apabila Pak Teh timbulkan soalan itu, Nuh baru terfikir, selama dia hidup, tidak pernah dia tahu tentang tempat ini. Pernah dia bertanya pada Tok Nik, tapi Tok Nik hanya tersenyum. Katanya, tempat ini, adalah tempat tinggal mereka. Tempat yang Nuh perlu rasa selamat dan tenang.

Masa itu, Tok Nik hidup lagi. Masa itu, perasaan selamat itu, perasaan tenang itu masih ada dalam hatinya. Tapi sejak Tok Nik pergi, Nuh dapat rasa banyak perkara yang dia tidak tahu. Hidupnya terlalu normal, pandangan Nuh terasa sudah hilang semua warna. Tidak lagi wujud warna yang sepatutnya memenuhi ruang pandangannya.

Terlalu biasa, hitam dan putih. Warna dakwat hitam, dan kertas yang putih bersih. Dalam masa hampir enam tahun Tok Nik meninggalkan hidupnya, semakin kosong hatinya. Walaupun Is ada disisinya, sentiasa memberikannya senyuman, Puan Masyitah dan Encik Bukhari, Natrah dan Naufal, dia masih rasa, entahlah. Tak tahu nak cakap macam mana.

Tak rasa yang dia patut berada disitu. Berada dimana dia ada sekarang ini. "I don't... know." dahi Nuh berkerut.

Normal. Perkataan itu, maknanya mungkin semua orang tahu. Kedengaran sangat klise, hitam putih, bosan tiada erti.

Namun, pada ketika ini, perkataan itu membawa satu perasaan pada Nuh, menyedarkan Nuh tentang hakikat bahawa hidup ini, orang disekeliling kita menyimpan sesuatu, dan disebalik rahsia itu, disebalik topeng yang dipakai, ada sesuatu yang tiada orang tahu.

Nuh mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Pak Teh. Pak Teh mengangguk perlahan. Kemudian dia mengukirkan senyuman.

"Tak apalah kalau macam tu. Some times, it is better to know nothing, rather than knowing every thing. Ada baiknya, when curiosity gets ahead. Tapi, we gotta accept every consequences that might happen, kalau dah tahu tu." Pak Teh mengambil satu cawan yang kosong, lalu air teh dituang kedalamnya.

Is mendiamkan diri, menyisip air teh sedikit demi sedikit. Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sepi dibiarkan tergantung seketika, masing-masing menikmati rasa air teh yang dibuat Nuh tadi. Namun dipecahkan kembali oleh Pak Teh.

"But, if you got the chance, to know what's what, do you.... want to know?"

Kepala Pak Teh senget sedikit, matanya mengikut tangannya meletakkan cawannya kembali diatas meja kopi tersebut.

Dari mata Nuh, kosong, tidak ada apa-apa yang boleh dibaca apabila dia bertentang mata dengan Pak Teh. Is pula lebih gemar mendiamkan diri pada saat ini, tidak seperti kebiasaannya, dia yang selalu bercakap bagi pihak mereka berdua. Dan Is juga, sering mengalihkan pandangannya dari memandang Nuh. Nuh menarik nafas, lalu dilepaskannya.

Dia memejamkan matanya buat seketika. Dadanya rasa sesak, dengan suasana ini. Udara yang dihirup terasa berat memasuki peparunya.

I want to get away from this. I am tired of all those questions, penat nak bertanya lagi.

Pak Teh bergerak kehadapan, meletakkan kedua lengannya diatas meja. Matanya tenang memandang anak buahnya yang senyap menyepi, sebuah senyuman, terukir pada bibirnya. "Nuh, Pak Teh nak minta izin bawa Is balik kesana, boleh?"

Mata Nuh sedikit membesar, memandang Pak Teh. Is turut duduk dengan tegak, terus berpaling pada Nuh apabila soalan itu diajukan.

"Pak Teh...?" Is bersuara, berasa agak terkejut.

Nuh mengerutkan dahinya, lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Is dan Pak Teh.

"You don't have ask." gumam Nuh rendah.

Pak Teh tersengih lagi, "well, when I asked his parent's they are fine with it, but actually told me to ask you." Pak Teh menjongket bahunya.

Apabila air muka Nuh kembali neutral, dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"huh? wha... why would they do that?" soal Is, air muka sungguh keliru. Tak faham kenapa ibu suruh tanya Nuh, walhal cukuplah dengan izin mak ayah. Nuh... buat apa?

Pak Teh tergelak besar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Nuh pun tak faham juga sebenarnya, tapi tidak pula dia bertanya. Bukannya dia kisah sangat pun. Tapi, Is sudah tanyakan, dia pun bersedia ajelah untuk dengar jawapan Pak Teh.

"You can ask your girl friends at school, or your other friends at school as to why you mum says so. I am really sure they can answer them precisely as what you wanted. Pak Teh mana ada lama sangat duduk dengan korang berdua." nada suaranya mengusik, memandang Is, lalu tawanya disambung. Entah apa yang difikirkan dalam kepalanya, Nuh rasa risau untuk Is yang masih belum faham.

Berkerut dahinya memandang Nuh, keningnya hampir bersentuhan. Nuh hanya menggeleng. "It's nothing. Tak payah tanya." kata Nuh malas. Dia tidak mahu fikir.

Is terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "Okay."

"Is, Pak Teh main-main ajelah. Kamu berdua kan, macam belangkas, tak boleh nak berpisah." pendek saja penjelasan yang diberikan, membuatkan tersengih sendiri, menggaru pipinya. Nuh hanya menggeleng kecil.

"I'll get in first." ujar Nuh sambil bangun dari duduknya. "Get yourself comfortable." sambungnya sebelum berlalu naik ketingkat atas. Pak Teh tersenyum.

Is mengikut langkah Nuh dengan matanya, dan kembali pada Pak Teh. "Rumah ni tak berubah sangat pun. Sama je macam dulu. You know your way. Kecuali, dapur tu ajelah kut, arrangement berubah sikit." Is memberitahu, tangan mengemas meja.

"Oh? Nuh rajin juga ya, masuk dapur."

Is mengangguk. "Kalau dia ada mood, pandailah dia jejak kaki. Kalau tak, minum susu aje kerjanya. Ibu selalu risau sebab dia tak jaga makan, tapi badan tengok okay aje." terang Is lagi, mula bangun dari duduk sambil memegang cawan-cawan yang telah kosong untuk dibawa kedapur. Pak Teh mengikut dari belakang, membawa teko, menuju kedapur.

Pak Teh tergelak. "Mana tak risaunya, susu aje yang diminum. Makannya tidak."

Is meletakkan cawan-cawan tersebut kedalam singki lalu mengambil teko yang dipegang Pak Teh juga dimasukkan kedalam singki. "Dia makan aje, banyak makan buah."

"Oh? tak makan benda lain ke?"

Is tersenyum. Dah lama Pak Teh tidak bersama dengan mereka, kali terakhir selepas Tok Nik pergi, dia pula yang kena menyeberang laut. "Dia makan aje, apa-apa yang boleh dimakan. Tak cerewet mana pun Nuh tu. Nampak dia macam tu, tapi tak adalah macam apa yang disangka."

"Heh, apa yang Is sangka, agak-agak kalau tak pernah kenal dia?" soal Pak Teh, memerhatikan Is mencuci cawan-cawan tersebut.

"Hm... Tak tahu. Dah lama sangat dengan dia, rasa macam tak ada apa-apa yang beza pun. Orang selalu tanya macam mana Is boleh baca Nuh tu, walhal pandang mata aje. Mungkin sebab dah lama kenal, benda tu dah semula jadi agaknya." Is menjongketkan kedua belah bahu. Sendiri tak tahu macam mana perkara itu boleh berlaku.

Pak Teh mengangguk. "Tapi, Is. Tak semua orang macam tu tau. Even those yang dah kenal lama, macam korang berdua, they still can't understand each other. You two maybe share a bond, that no one can easily break. One in a million relationship maybe."

Is tersenyum sendiri, lalu menutup paip dan mengeringkan cawan-cawan tadi. "Entahlah Pak Teh. He knows me so well, like no other. Takut juga kadang tu." katanya perlahan.

Pak Teh tergelak kecil. "Apa nak ditakutkan. Untung tau jumpa orang macam tu. Bukan semua orang dapat. Even, Nuh tu... well, him."

"Pak Teh, rehatlah. Dan larut malam ni, tadi jauh perjalanan belum nak rehat kan. Badan pun sengal-sengal." ujar Is berpaling menghadap Pak Teh.

"Heh, Is naiklah dulu. Ada benda Pak Teh nak buat, itu yang bawa laptop ni."

"Oh, kalau macam tu, Is mesej pass wifi."

Pak Teh mengangguk dan tersenyum apabila Is mengucapkan salam kemudian menghilang ketingkat atas. Pak Teh menuju kebilik bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu tanpa sofa itu. Teringat pada Tok Nik yang gemar sungguh dengan dekorasi tradisional. Rumah kampung pun ada sofa, dia lebih minat letak karpet, sofa duduk tiga sebiji berhadapan dengan meja kopi kayu. Cita rasa Tok Nik memang pelik, tidak perlu dipersoalkan. Dia lebih senang ruang yang luas. Senang nak kemas katanya. Pak Teh menggeleng kepalanya lalu berlalu masuk kadalam bilik tamu tersebut.

Bibirnya senget sedikit sebaik saja melihat keadaan bilik tamu itu. Katil saiz queen bersebelahan tingkap, laci untuk baju dan sebuah cermin panjang bertentangannya dan sebuah meja kecil disebelah kanan katil. Apabila suis lampu ditekan buka, makin melebar sengihnya. Warna biru laut dan kelabu cerah, lantai jenis kayu dengan karpet bulat diantara pintu dan katil.

Seperti mana yang kuingati dulu... getus hatinya, puas.

Pintu bilik ditutup, beg laptop diletakkan diatas katil. Apabila terasa handphone dalam poket bergegar, dia tersengih lagi.


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I just wonder.. how is it like to be the one who goes, how it feels to be the one who doesn't lose anything.  
> #dorei-shounen (tumblr)

Pintu bilik itu dibuka perlahan-lahan. Kepala menjenguk kedalam bilik yang gelap tersebut. Langsir yang menutup tingkap bilik itu turut menggelapkan lagi keadaan dalam bilik itu walaupun diluar, matahari tegak diatas kepala. Tubuh itu masih lagi diselubungi selimut, kipas yang terbuka, dibiarkan pada tahap paling tinggi. Menenggelamkan bunyi nafas perlahan tubuh yang sedang lena diatas katil itu.

Muiz menghampiri sisi katil tersebut, selepas menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dia duduk diatas katil itu, badan berpusing menghadap wajah pemilik badan tersebut.

"Maya," panggilnya perlahan, menyentuh lembut bahu kiri Maya.

Namun, seperti biasa, tiada balasan.

Muiz tahu Maya dengar suaranya, tapi Muiz tidak mengharapkan apa-apa balasan. Kalau inilah yang perlu dihadapinya pada hari-hari yang mendatang, tak apalah. Muiz akan sentiasa menjaga Maya. Walau apa pun jadi, sebab itu janjinya, pada diri sendiri dan pada yang telah pergi.

Sebuah senyuman dikoyakkan pada bibirnya. "Maya, bunga matahari tu, makin banyak yang dah mula kembang. Ada yang baru tanam haritu, dah mula keluarkan daun. Nanti kalau bertambah, kita tengok sama-sama eh?"

Mata dipejam seketika, nafas disedut dalam, lalu dilepaskannya perlahan.

"Lepas tu kita potong, hantar dekat kedai bunga depan pantai tu. Boleh kita singgah makan ais krim sekali."

Wajahnya diangkat dari memandang wajah tenang dihadapannya itu. Mata Maya terpejam rapat. Seolah-olah tirai yang menghalang daripada aliran cahaya realiti masuk mengetuk pintu hatinya, mindanya supaya bangun menghadapi dunia. Muiz Mengalihkan pandangannya pada langsir yang menutupi tingkap itu tadi. Pagi tadi, lepas subuh dia buka, masuk saja tengah hari, matahari dah naik tinggi, kalau boleh nak elak bahang masuk. Langsir itu ditutup kembali.

"Kita buat tu semua... bila Maya dah sedar nanti..."

Senyap. Muiz melepaskan sebuah nafas perlahan lalu dia bangkit dari katil Maya menuju kepintu.

Malam itu Maya pengsan, kehilangan terlalu banyak darah.

Tombol pintu yang dipegang itu erat dalam genggamannya.

"Maya!" matanya terbeliak sebaik saja pintu itu berjaya dibuka.

Maya sedang terbaring lemah dihadapan mangkuk tandas didalam bilik air itu. Darah yang mengalir tidak menunjukkan tanda hendak berhenti. Cermin rak diatas singki yang terlekat pada dinding itu telah pecah. Serpihan kaca bersepah, merata-rata diatas lantai yang perlahan-lahan bertukar warna, tile yang berwarna krim, ke warna merah pekat. Muiz pantas mendapatkan Maya, perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Gigi diketap, air liur yang ditelan terasa kesat, mengalir dikerongkong.

Langkahnya laju, berlari keluar dari bilik tersebut. Selepas Maya dibawa turun, dia dibaringkan diatas sofa duduk tiga sebelum Muiz berlari mengambil handphone yang sedang dicas dalam dapur. Dia kembali mendapatkan Maya, handphone didekatkan ditelinga.

"Please, stay with me." dia berbisik perlahan pada dirinya sendiri, mengerling sekilas kearah Maya yang terbaring lemahh disisinya.

"Muiz?" Suara yang menjawab sedikit sebanyak melegakan jiwa Muiz meskipun jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Mukanya merah, dahinya berkerut.

"Kita kena ke hospital. Please," tangan Maya yang dipegangnya, digenggam kemas. Nada suaranya cuba ditenangkannya, walaupun terasa getarnya dibelakang lidahnya.

Perutnya sakit, dadanya sesak, menahan perasaan yang ingin dilepaskan. Tangannya menggigil.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

Nafas berat dilepaskan. Tombol pintu itu dipulas buka, lalu dia keluar daripada bilik tersebut, menuju keruang hadapan.

Memori itu takkan pernah berhenti menyerang kepalanya, sama ada dipinta atau tidak. Walaupun cuba dilupakan berulang kali, tapi imej yang hadir enggan meninggalkannya. Banyak kali bila dia berhenti mencuba, memori itu datang dalam bentuk mimpi yang jelas dan nyata.

Tangannya sudah disalut warna merah gelap itu banyak kali sebelum itu, bau hanyirnya seakan-akan sebati sudah dengan deria hidunya. Namun, kejadian malam itu, tidak pernah lari dari ingatannya. Ada pun yang lebih teruk daripada apa yang dilihat terjadi pada Maya, tapi tetap tak sama. Perasaanya pada ketika itu, dan pada waktu picu ditarik olehnya, berbeza rasanya.

Muiz melangkah masuk kedapur, mencapai mug, lalu air kosong diisi. Kerusi ditarik lalu dia duduk diatasnya, meneguk habis air kosong yang diisi tadi.

"Muiz,"

***

Nafasnya deras, selepas hampir empat jam berlatih tanpa henti. Baru badan terasa penat tubuhnya itu, peluh yang menitik diwajahnya terus dilap dengan tuala yang dihulurkan Tariq. Tariq mengambil tempat disebelahnya, memandang tepat kearahnya.

"What?"

Dia menoleh kekanannya. Entah kenapa, hatinya rasa geram pula apabila dipandang begitu. Tahu aje, Tariq bukannya ada niat apa-apa, tapi dapat rasa perasaan kasihan yang ada pada Tariq terkena tempiasnya.

Tariq tersenyum. "Exhausted?"

Dahi Arwa berkerut. Apa jenis soalanlah... "Is that even a question? Really?" Sarkastik.

Tariq tergelak kecil. Selepas ayahnya pergi, tak lama tadi, terus dia menghampiri Arwa yang telah pun mengambil tempat, bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya sambil meneguk air kosong yang sengaja dibiarkan disitu. Depan ayahnya, ekspresi wajah Tariq dikekalkan beku, tidak menunjukkan sebarang emosi.

Bagi ayahnya emosi itu adalah satu kelemahan. Sama ada ditutup dengan senyuman, bersikap tenang ataupun tanpa perasaan langsung. Tariq menggunakan kedua kaedah tersebut, tapi kalau dengan Arwa, baru dia mampu untuk bersikap jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Tariq dapat tahu, daripada situ, agak mudah untuk menaruh kepercayaan dari Arwa yang tersangatlah susah untuk mempercayai orang. Walaupun sampai sekarang Arwa bukannya percaya akan dia sepenuhnya, tak apalah. Walaupun hanya suku kepercayaan yang dapat diterima pun cukuplah.

"Tidur teruslah malam ni." Nada suaranya lembut, memandang Arwa.

Arwa melepaskan nafas panjang, lalu mendongak sedikit, menarik nafas sedalamnya lagi. Apabila dilepaskannya dia memejamkan mata lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Pukul berapa?"

Tariq menjeling sekilas kearah jam dipergelangan tangannya, "nak dekat pukul satu..."

Arwa mengerutkan dahinya. "To hell with three." Ujarnya, nada suara dalam. Arwa mendengus lalu membawa badannya kehadapan. Kaki kanannya dibengkokkan kedalam manakala yang kirinya dibiar terlunjur kehadapan. Lengan kanan yang memegang kepala botol direhatkan diatas lututnya.

Tariq hanya memerhati, tidak membalas. "Good thing tadi ada lelap dekat sekolah." gumam Arwa perlahan.

"You forgot huh?"

Bebola mata Arwa naik keatas, Tariq tersenyum. "Let's go. I don't wanna kill anyone right now." Kata Arwa, lalu berdiri sambil menarik begnya dan diletakkan diatas bahu.

Tariq menggeleng perlahan. Dia turut bangun dan mengikut langkah Arwa dari belakang.

Sepanjang jalan sejak bertolak daripada kompleks itu tadi, Arwa hanya merenung keluar tingkap. Tariq perasan, beberapa kali Arwa tersengguk-sengguk, tapi dia tetap cuba melawan kantuknya.

"You can sleep you know..." tegur Tariq perlahan.

Arwa hanya mendiamkan dirinya. "Kalau susah nak tidur, balik ni minum susu panas..." kata Tariq, ekor mata melirik pada Arwa disebelahnya.

Dahi Arwa berkerut sedikit. "I'm... I was just thinking...," suaranya perlahan, memalingkan wajahnya.

Mata Tariq kembali berlabuh pada jalan raya dihadapan mereka, keningnya ternaik keatas. "Thinking...?"

"Yeah."

"I hope it isn't something horrible..."

Arwa mendiamkan diri buat seketika. "It is. I think." jawabnya pendek.

Tariq mengangguk beberapa kali. "Mungkin sebab penat. Selalu kalau orang penat ni, kepala jadi aktif semacam."

Arwa menoleh kearahnya sekilas, "No... Well, I guess. Tapi, aku cuma teringat, fasal semalam. Yang kau kata... fasal... nak protect someone tu."

Giliran Tariq pula terdiam.

Arwa mengeluh perlahan. "Maybe I am exhausted to the point I can't even think well. Never mind."

"Arwa... Kita cakap benda ni esok, eh?" nada suara Tariq memujuk.

"I'll just... yeah. Ok." Arwa mengangguk lalu dia bersandar pada kerusi, kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar tingkap.

***

Suara yang memanggilnya itu membuatkannya berpaling. Keningnya terangkat apabila matanya terlabuh pada tubuh lelaki itu. Mug yang dipegangnya perlahan-lahan diletakkan kembali diatas meja dihadapannya. Dia melepaskan nafas perlahan lalu kembali menoleh kehadapan. "Duduklah..." perlahan suaranya.

"Aku dah bawa blueprint tu. Ada dekat atas meja depan sana." balas suara itu, garau dan dalam.

Muiz memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba rasa letih. "Ok. Thanks."

"Barang-barang pun aku dah tinggalkan." sambung lelaki itu.

"Siapa pula kali ni?" soal Muiz, ingin cepat menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Lelaki itu maju setapak, meletakkan sampul yang sedari dipegangnya dari tadi diatas meja lalu ditolak kearah Muiz.

"Ada satu perkara yang aku nak beritahu kau sebelum kau semak fail itu nanti."

Muiz mengangkat wajahnya apabila dia melihat bayang lelaki itu menyinggah pandangan matanya. Muiz menarik fail itu dekat padanya, namun dibiarkan disitu, untuk mendengar kata-kata lelaki botak itu. Matanya yang coklat gelap itu memandang tepat kearahnya.

"Orang yang akan kau hadapi kali ini, bukan calang-calang orang."

Muiz mengedipkan matanya. "You know you can sit, alright." Rasa terganggu pula apabila menlihat orang berdiri lama-lama. Dia pula yang rasa penat.

"Aku harap kau tak ambil ringan fasal perkara ni sebab budak itu bukan setakat budak biasa. Otak dia tak stabil. Dia antara orang yang ditukarkan sejak lahir, kena ambil. Tapi pada umur 12 belas tahun dia terlepas dibawah peliharaan Abdul Wahab dan Ainin Nazira."

"Kau dah beri fail pada aku, aku boleh baca." rendah suara Muiz berkata. Rasa jengkel apabila kata-katanya langsung tidak diendah.

Lelaki itu terdiam sekejap, mukanya beku tanpa sebarang emosi. Kemudian dia mengangguk sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku terus pada perkara yang penting."

Muiz bergerak sedikit kehadapan, merehatkan kedua belah tangannya diatas meja, memegang mugnya. Matanya tepat bertentangan dengan mata lelaki botak itu.

"Bunuh dia dalam masa seminggu, atau dia yang akan bunuh kau dalam masa seminit." beritahu lelaki itu, suaranya kekal dengan intonasi yang dalam sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruang dapur.

Muiz tidak tahu berapa lama dia memandang kerusi kosong bertentangan dengannya itu. Sejak bunyi pintu depan itu ditutup dan kedengaran bunyi pintu itu dikunci, dia tidak bergerak dari duduknya.

Keluhan berat dilepaskan lalu dia meraup wajahnya. Pertukaran...

Muiz kembali bersandar pada kerusinya lalu dia mendongak kesiling. Membiarkan tangannya jatuh kesisinya. Membiarkan fikirannya mengalir, menghadam sedikit informasi yang diterima sebentar tadi sebelum menyemak sampul dihadapannya.

Bunuh dalam masa seminit? Kalau dia budak daripada program pertukaran tu, maknanya mak ayah dia ada kaitan dengan kumpulan itu. Dia budak yang terpilih sejak dari lahir. Apa yang dirancang mereka? Bukan program pertukaran itu dah lama dihapuskan, sejak pembinaan tempat ini? Kalau dua belas tahun... awalnya dia dikeluarkan daripada program itu? Terlalu awal. Majoriti yang dapat lepas daripada program itupun dalam umur 18 ke 20 tahun. Tapi itu pun tak lama sebelum mereka dibunuh. Bagaimana budak ini boleh terselamat?

Muiz mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak berpuas hati. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, tidak lupa mengambil sampul coklat itu dari meja lalu berlalu kebiliknya ditingkat atas bersebelahan dengan bilik Maya. Pintu dibuka lantas dikunci sebaik saja dia memasukinya. Laptop yang sedia terbuka diatas meja studi dicucuknya pendrive yang diberikan didalam sampul tadi.

Sambil membaca informasi yang telah diberikan padanya, kepalanya mula berfikir. Daripada rekod pencapaian Program Pertukaran, budak itu telah menyelesaikannya dalam masa lima tahun. Pada umur 12 belas telah diambil dan dijaga oleh Abdul Wahab dan Ainin Nazira. Tapi kedua manusia itu tidak menggunakan nama sebenar, dan maklumat peribadi yang digunakan adalah palsu.

Bagaimana boleh mereka memalsukan rekod pengambilan begitu saja sedangkan, daripada pengetahuannya, prosedur pengambilan adalah sangat ketat. Takkanlah mereka tidak tahu, maklumat mereka ini adalah palsu? Tengok macam ni pun dah tahu palsu, apa yang buat mereka terlepas? Dan pengambilan kanak-kanak pada umur 12 belas, yang berjaya menyelesaikan modul intensif Pihak Pertukaran dalam masa tiga tahun. Maknanya, sejak lahir lagi, ada sesuatu yang berlaku. Tadi Qaesar beritahu otak dia tidak stabil. Pasti ada sesuatu yang diberikan pada budak ini ketika dia bayi. Tapi apa?

Kerana pada umur sepuluh tahun, budak ini telah membunuh hampir 20 orang. Sepuluh tahun... terlalu awal untuk jadi semahir itu. Tapi kenapa dia keluar pada umur 12? Selalunya yang diambil setelah genap masuk 18 tahun. Apakah identiti sebenar orang yang mengambil budak ini, bukan, binatang ini dibawah penjagaan mereka? Gila apa, bukan senang hendak menjinakkan anak-anak Program Pertukaran, lagi pula pada umur 12 begini rekod pembunuhan lebih tinggi daripada Muiz sendiri. Tapi perkara itu tidak mustahil. Lagi muda, lagi mudah dilentur buluhnya.

Dan apabila lentur, maknanya lebih jinak dan lebih mudah untuknya menyelesaikan kerjanya. Antara yang lepas daripada Program Pertukaran kebanyakannya memang mati, tapi hati mereka lebih lembut apabila mereka sudah berada didunia luar. Setelah dibantu dan manusia lain mengajar mereka apa itu perasaan, apabila mereka tahu apa itu perasaan simpati dan lebih moral terselit masuk dalam diri, atas sebab itulah kebanyakkannya dibunuh. Mereka akan dipanggil kembali untuk menyelesaikan satu-satu misi yang khas, dan setakat ini ada yang gagal menyelesaikannya telah dibunuh.

Namun, apa yang buat Muiz ragu-ragu adalah identiti palsu pengambil binatang ini. Kalau begitu mudah mereka lepas dari prosedur Pihak Pertukaran, pasti mereka ini bukan orang biasa. Skrin laptopnya itu ditenung lama. Tapi, kebanyakan penduduk yang tinggal ditempat ini, kehidupan silam mereka memang bukan normal pun. Maka, Muiz tidaklah terkejut mana. Masing-masing ada kisah sendiri, masing-masing ada rahsia sendiri.

Tempat ini, adalah tempat dimana mereka pilih untuk hidup selepas tidak lagi diperlukan. Sama ada mereka adalah daripada yang terbuang, bersara atau yang menjaga.

Muiz memicit tepi dahinya sambil memejamkan mata. Pening kepala apabila tenung skrin lama-lama sambil otak dibiarkan bekerja. Dia melepaskan nafas panjang lalu menutup laptopnya. Dia berpaling kearah katilnya. Terdapat sebuah beg hitam terletak diatasnya. Kening Muiz terangkat sekejap. Macam manalah aku boleh tak sedar dia masuk dalam rumah.

Nampaknya kerjanya nanti dari jarak jauh. Macam biasa, huh.

***

^^

Dalam gelap itu, siling bilik yang putih itu kelihatan kelam. Dalam sepi itu, kedengaran alunan nafas Is disulami dengan bunyi kipas yang berpusing pada tahap tiga. Nuh tahu, Is belum tidur lagi sebenarnya.

"Is..." panggil Nuh perlahan.

"Nuh?"

"Tadi... asal tak mesej je?" soal Nuh nada suaranya dikekalkan perlahan.

Dapat rasa pandangan Is terkalih padanya. Namun dia tetap merenung siling diatasnya. Dia sedar aje kut kalau Is mesej dia. Bukannya Is tak tahu, dia baca juga. Walaupun dia tidak selalunya balas kalau tidak perlu pun untuk balas. Bukannya Is tak ada handphone, beli dulu pun dengan dia juga. Walaupun Nuh tak rasa ada keperluan sangat untuk dia beli handphone, tapi dah sebab Is ajak beli sama, dia pun tak kisahlah. Mereka kata zaman ini handphone adalah keperluan, tapi bagi Nuh tak. Bukannya dia ada orang pun dia nak contact, selain Is dan keluarga Is.

Nak kata dia ada nombor manusia-manusia dalam kelasnya, kebanyakan mereka kalau ada apa-apa hal dengan Nuh, pasti cakap melalui Is walaupun mereka dah pun hantar mesej pada Nuh. Kadang ada juga Is merungut sebab Nuh malas sangat nak reply. Tapi Nuh tak rasa benda tu penting sangat pun.

"Aku tak tahulah... Aku rasa aku nak tengok muka kau. Baru rasa sedap sikit..." kata Is perlahan.

Nuh tidak membalas, tapi dia mula mengalihkan matanya pada Is yang berbaring disebelahnya. Walaupun katil itu adalah katil single, dan badan Is pun agak besar lagi daripadanya, Nuh senang begini. Kehadiran Is menenangkannya.

Is tersenyum apabila mereka membalas pandangan. Mata Is sudah kuyu, mungkin tadi sudah terlelap, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Nampaklah dari air mukanya pun dia keletihan. Dari solat jumaat, balik sekolah tu terus jumpa cikgu. Sampai ke petang. Entah apa hal mereka, Nuh tidak pula ambil tahu. Selalunya kalau hal sekolah Nuh memang malas hendak ambil peduli. Tapi, kadang kala ada juga Is berkongsi dengannya, bukannya dia kisah. Secara tidak langsung sedikit sebanyak ter-tahu pula khabar yang berlaku dalam sekolah.

"It makes me feel better when I see you breathe today..."gumam Is rendah. Kelopak matanya sudah hampir tertutup.

Nuh memandang wajah rakannya lama. Lalu dia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada siling biliknya.

"Sleep already, Is."

"Un, laila sa'id..." bisik Is perlahan sebelum lena dalam mimpi.

Nuh cuba memejamkan matanya, cuba memanggil lena untuk datang, seperti mudahnya lena itu datang untuk Is.

"Nuh, Pak Teh nak minta izin bawa Is balik kesana, boleh?"

Mata Nuh terbuka.

"Are you remembering something?"

Dahi Nuh berkerut, teringatkan soalan Is waktu dia datang untuk ambilnya tadi. Nuh bukannya tidak biasa, apabila Is kadang kala memandangnya, dia rasa terbuka. Dan soalan yang ditanya Is itu, bukannya dia tidak mahu jawab. Tapi dia rasa dia sudah semakin keliru sama ada apa yang terlintas difikirannya ketika dia sedang termenung itu ada ilusi ataupun sebuah memori. Memori yang dia tidak ingat dia pernah ada.

Setahu Nuh, sepanjang hidupnya, sejak dia boleh ingat, sejak dia boleh bercakap lagi hidupnya sentiasa ada Is disisi. Ibu susuannya juga adalah ibu Nuh. Nuh tak pernah tahu apa yang jadi pada Ibubapanya. Ditanya pada Tok Nik, Tok Nik hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Nuh. Kata, ibubapa Nuh bukan tidak sudi untuk menjaganya walaupun mereka masih bernafas, tapi ada sebab yang buat hajat mereka untuk membesarkan Nuh terhalang. Nuh tak pernah tanya lagi, bila tengok air muka Tok Nik mula keruh walaupun disorokkan dengan senyuman tenangnya.

Nuh tak dapat nak ingat, masa-masa Is tiada bersamanya. Kalau ada pun masa-masa itu, selalunya tak lebih dari dua atau tiga hari. Itupun Nuh tak berapa nak pasti atas sebab apa. Kadang atas sebab keluarga Is yang Nuh malas nak ambil peduli dan masuk campur. Sebab nanti hanya memenuhkan kepala otak saja dengan masalah orang yang Nuh tahu tidak ada kaitan pun dengannya. Masalah keluarga ataupun apa-apalah. Kadang kala Nuh kena heret juga ikut sama pergi kenduri-kendara sepupu saudara keluarga Is. Nuh tak kisah sangat pun sebab mereka memang kenal Nuh pun, macam keluarga sendiri katanya.

Tapi nanti, kemungkinan besar Is akan pergi lama. Lama yang mungkin lebih dari seminggu, Nuh tak tahu sebab tadi tak ada pula dia tanya. Tak apalah, tahu juga dia nanti.

Bukannya Nuh tak biasa, Nuh tak kisah pun sebenarnya. Mungkin Nuh akan rindu, tapi Nuh pandai lagi hendak jaga diri dan berdikari. Dah lama dia hidup seorang, walaupun Is ada sebagai peneman. Namun, bila tirai malam berlabuh, mereka akan terpisah juga. Nuh akan tetap tidur dalam bilik ini, seorang diri, dalam rumah ini.

Mungkin masa-masa kosong itu akan diisi dengan menghadap laptop, atau baca buku atau, benda-benda yang bagi Nuh tidak memakan banyak tenaga. Tidur pun mungkin. Tapi ada masa-masa tertentu yang Nuh sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia buat perkara yang... dia tak sangka pun dia sanggup habiskan tenaga untuk buat benda itu. Tanpa sedar. Dahi Nuh berkerut sedikit apabila teringat kembali.

Dulu dia buat origami burung jenjang, sampai hampir 500 origami dilipatnya. Entah kenapa dia buat begitu, dia pun tak tahu. Ada beberapa yang digantung diatas pintu bilik dan tingkap biliknya dan juga bilik Is. Selebihnya disimpan kedalam kotak sederhana besar yang cukup memuatkan semua. Is kata tak perlu dibuang, boleh digunakan lagi. Untuk apa, Nuh pun tak tahu.

Nuh mengeluh dalam hati.

Susah juga, kalau orang yang sentiasa ada disisi tiba-tiba tiada lagi disitu. Sebahagaian daripada Nuh sebenarnya rasa takut. Takut sebab apa, Nuh sendiri tidak dapat hendak mencari jawapan.

Agaknya, kalau Nuh berada ditempat Is, apa agaknya yang Is rasa?

Nuh melirikkan ekor matanya kesisi, memandang wajah tenang Is. Tanpa sedar, segala benda yang mengisi ruang fikirannya mula beransur pergi seakan-akan ditiup angin. Hembusan nafas Is yang perlahan, bagaikan melodi yang mendodoikan, hingga Nuh sendiri akhirnya terlena.


	7. #7

Pagi sudah cerah. Langit mula membiru warnanya, keorenan makin tenggelam. Awan mula berarak perlahan dilangit, dibawa angin dingin yang menyapa lembut wajahnya.

Nuh memejamkan matanya, menghirup angin pagi. Malam tadi, Is dan Pak Teh beritahu mereka akan terus bergerak lepas subuh. Lepas subuh, dia terus memanjat keluar dari tingkap sebelah katilnya, dan naik keatas bumbung biliknya. Waktu itu langit masih agak kelam, lalu dia menyambung tidurnya ditemani dengan tiupan angin yang damai. Sejuk memang sejuk, tapi dia malas nak peduli.

Dari situ, sayup-sayup kedengaran suara Natrah dan Naufal. Suara orang bercakap-cakap, suara Puan Masyitah dan Encik Bukhari berbalas kata dengan Is dan Pak Teh. Selepas beberapa ketika, dia mendengar deruman enjin dihidupkan dan selepas beberapa ketika, bunyi enjin itupun menghilang. Nuh menutup matanya kembali, sedar-sedar matahari sudahpun memunculkan diri.

"Nuh... Esok, kitorang dah nak gerak." suara Is perlahan. Kedua belah tangannya memegang mug setinggi lima inci itu, mata menatap wajah Nuh bertentangan dengannya.

Nuh mengangguk sekali, lalu menghirup air coklatnya yang suam. "Ok."

"You won't be sending me ... Right?" soalan Is itu lebih kepada kenyataan untuk dipastikan.

Nuh tidak membalas, tidak juga mengangkat matanya untuk memandang Is dihadapan.

"Sebenarnya, aku selalu terfikir kenapa kau tak pernah hantar aku pergi. Kalau aku nak balik kampung sehari dua, atau kem kepimpinan tu..." Is berhenti seketika.

Mencari mata Nuh untuk mencari sebarang jawapan daripada Nuh. Tapi Nuh langsung tak angkat muka untuk pandang Is. Banyak kali juga Is terfikir kenapa Nuh selalu enggan tengok muka dia bila dia nak pergi kemana-mana. Apa pun, Is takkan tanya fasal tu. Is melepaskan nafas perlahan. Dia menolak kerusinya kebelakang untuk bangun.

"Tak apalah, Nuh. Aku balik dulu, eh. Nanti..."

"Is." suara Nuh memotong kata-katanya, membuatkan Is terus memandang Nuh.

Kali ni, Nuh memandang tepat kematanya. Seolah-olah untuk memberi jawapan bagi soalan Is. Bibir Nuh menipis, seolah-olah cuba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi perkataan-perkataan yang cuba diluahkan tersekat dikerongkong. Tidak mahu keluar untuk dilafazkan.

Is tersenyum sedikit. Walaupun dia masih tak dapat nak tangkap apa yang cuba dikatakan Nuh, "Nuh, tak apa. Kau tak perlu paksa diri. Benda tu..." Is terdiam. Cuba mencari kata-kata yang sesuai.

"Is... Aku, nanti... jumpa kau lagi..." Nuh mengetap bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi. Geram dengan diri sendiri sebab tak dapat nak cakap dengan lancar.

Is tergelak kecil, kemudian dia mengangguk. "Nuh..." Is mengeluh kecil kemudian dia duduk kembali diatas kerusi tersebut tanpa menarik masuk kedalam.

"Sebenarnya, bila Pak Teh beritahu tak pasti berapa lama aku akan ada dengan dia dekat sana, aku risau juga. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku akan tinggalkan keluarga ... dan kau. Aku risaukan kau." Is tersenyum hambar, keningnya didekatkan bersama. Nuh kembali memandang Is. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa... Aku tahu kau ni seorang yang sangat berdikari, aku tahu kau boleh uruskan diri kau sendiri. Dah lama kau tinggal seorang, sejak Tok Nik pergi lagi, kau tolak bila ibu pelawa tinggal dengan kami. Walaupun waktu Tok Nik ada, tanpa parents kau... Aku tahu kau boleh hidup. Tapi, aku tak tahu sama ada aku boleh handle atau tak kalau aku ada dekat sana nanti. Walaupun ada Pak Teh, aku tak berapa yakin sangat. Aku takut juga... untuk tinggalkan kau. Mungkin benda ni macam... penting kan diri ," tapi aku nak kau tahu apa aku rasa sebenarnya. Aku takut bila kau tak ada dengan aku. Selama ni, walau apa jadi, kau sentiasa ada dengan aku. Is diam, membiarkan mata mereka berbicara.

Walaupun orang kata Is mudah untuk membaca Nuh, pada hakikatnya, Nuh lebih memahami Is daripada diri Is sendiri. Nuh lebih banyak pendam, jarang sungguh nak cakap apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Namun, disebabkan Is selalu ada dengan Nuh bila apa-apa terjadi, Nuh tidak perlu beritahu apa yang menganggu kepalanya. Is akan faham sendiri.

Nuh mengangguk perlahan, tanda memahami. "You'll be just fine, Is. We both will."

Is melepaskan nafas perlahan, lalu mengukirkan senyuman lega. Dia mengangguk lagi. "Uhn... Allah ada untuk jaga kita..." katanya, teringat kata-kata Tok Nik ketika dia terlantar diatas katil dahulu. Mengusap kepala Is dan Nuh. Menenangkan mereka, menenangkan Is yang menangis. Kata-kata Nuh yang ringkas itu cukup untuk menengkannya, sebagaimana ibunya atau abah cuba untuk tenangkan dirinya ketika dia menangis.

Kali ini barulah ringan sedikit hati Is untuk meninggalkan Nuh malam itu. Nuh turut bangun dari duduknya, untuk menghantar Is kemuka pintu. Esok mereka tak akan bertemu sampailah hari Is balik. Mungkin akan skype atau Is akan call, tapi berbeza dengan jumpa depan muka.

Apabila daun pintu dibuka, Is berpaling dengan senyuman tertampal diwajahnya. "I guess I will miss you a lot when I get there."

"You say embarrassing things..." dahi Nuh berkerut sedikit membuatkan Is tergelak.

"Mana ada... aku cakap betul ni tau." Is menghulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, lalu Is menarik Nuh kedalam dakapannya. Dia memeluk Nuh erat. Nuh melepaskan nafas perlahan, lalu membalas pelukan Is. Ada sedikit senyuman terukir dibibirnya sebelum menghilang sebaik saja ia muncul.

"Nuh..." nada suara Is rendah, berbisik ditelinga Nuh. Dia memejamkan matanya, merehatkan dahinya diatas bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Hnn..." sahut Nuh lembut, mengusap perlahan belakang Is. Terasa badan Is sedikit menggeletar. Tapi Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa, sekadar mendiamkan diri dan mendengar sudah cukup.

"Nuh, please... Please... when I am gone, please be alright." rayu Is, menggumam rendah.

Usapan Nuh terhenti dan Is melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua belah bahu Nuh, memandang tepat kemata Nuh. Ada sinar keraguan disebalik mata beku itu.

"Yeah... I will." Nuh mengangguk perlahan, kemudian dia berundur sedikit kebelakang, keluar dari pegangan Is. "In syaa Allah."

Is senyum sedikit lalu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan salaam, dia terus berlalu tanpa berpaling lagi.

Dari berbaring, Nuh mengangkat badannya untuk duduk membiarkan kedua belah kakinya terlunjur kehadapan. Matanya terus mengecil apabila sinar matahari menyimbah penuh wajahnya. Dia melepaskan keluhan kemudian mula turun dari bumbung, masuk kembali dalam bilik melalui tingkap. Selepas dikunci pagar tingkapnya, dia turun dari katil dan terus masuk kedalam bilik air.

"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares.  
-HENRI J.M. NOUWEN, THE ROAD TO DAYBREAK: A SPIRITUAL JOURNEY

***

Nuh tidak tahu berapa lama kakinya melangkah, tahu-tahu dah ada di sebuah perhentian kereta api dipinggir kawasan perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Sepanjang dia berjalan sejak keluar dari rumah tadi, perasaan itu kembali lagi. Tiba-tiba rasa sedih yang amat. Tanpa sebab, hatinya terasa berat. Setiap kali Is pergi, jauh darinya, yang Nuh tahu Is tak akan datang esok paginya untuk ketuk pintu rumahnya seperti biasa sebelum kesekolah. Nuh tahu kalau pun dia ke rumah Is, tiada senyuman Is menyambutnya disetiap pagi. Apabila Nuh tahu dia kesekolah bersendiri, perasaan itu akan datang lagi.

Perasaan itu buat dia sesak, sukar untuk bernafas. Kalau Nuh tidak keluar, berjalan dengan lagu yang sengaja dimainkan dengan almost full blast, membiarkan kakinya membawanya kemana-mana, duduk dirumah itu menyempitkan lagi dadanya. Tidur pun lena sukar untuk singgah, makan pun selera lari entah kemana. Buatlah apa-apa, rasa tak senang, badan payah sangat nak terima. Rasa letih yang amat. Walhal bukannya dia buat apa-apa pun.

Biarlah apabila berjalan tanpa arah begini, kepalanya akan dibiarkan lari, terbang menghilang mengikut angin. Memandang apa-apa yang menyapa pandangan, untuk keluar dari perasaan yang buat sesak dada tu. Bila lalu kedai runcit Acik Hsin, tempat mereka selalu beli ais krim malaysia yang dua puluh sen itu, Acik melemparkan senyuman kearahnya dari seberang jalan, Nuh sekadar mengangguk.

Ada satu bangku kosong disebelah pak cik yang berkot coklat gelap, berkaca mata bulat dengan surat khabar ditangan. Bangku itu hanya ada tiga tempat duduk. Disebelahnya seorang wanita, bersanggul tinggi dengan kaki bersilang selang satu bangku dari pak cik itu. Berapa lama dah, agaknya pak cik itu tunggu kereta apa nak sampai.

Kening wanita itu terangkat tinggi sekali sekala menyentuh pipinya, tangan kiri memegang cermin. Dia berkemeja kuning lembut lengan panjang, dan berseluar slack kelabu gelap dengan high heels menutup kaki. Mungkin dia ada perjanjian dengan sesiapa mungkin. Tak pun ada interview, melihatkan sebuah sampul yang agak besar disisi wanita itu, ditahan dengan handbag nya yang merah menyala seperti gincunya.

Nuh senyap menghampiri tempat duduk kosong itu. Dia dengan senyap mengambil tempat itu, mengendahkan tolehan wanita yang putih melepak itu dan lirikan mata pakcik bermisai tirus itu.  
  


Dua gerabak kereta api telah berlalu sejak Nuh sampai tadi . Beberapa orang telah duduk di bangku yang sama dia duduk, pak cik tadi ambil gerabak yang pertama, yang perempuan itu pula ambil gerabak yang kedua selepas yang pertama itu pergi. Lima belas minit beza, Nuh mencongak sendiri. Sekarang hanya dia seorang sahaja yang duduk. Bukan untuk menunggu, malah tiada destinasi yang ingin dituju pun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli akan dirinya. Nuh senang begitu. Mungkin orang tidak menegur kerana perasan headphone Sony yang terletak diatas kepalanya . Bukannya lagu yang didengar sejak bila dia tutup, dia pun tak perasan, tapi dia hanya mengamati suara tapak kaki manusia, suara perbualan, bunyi kereta api yang datang dan pergi .

Bila perempuan tadi pergi, seorang makcik dengan anak lelakinya, mungkin dalam umur 9 tahun atau 10, Nuh berganjak kesebelah kanan tempat pakcik tadi duduk. Budak itu senyap saja, tidak langsung bersuara. Apabila emaknya bertanya, dia sekadar mengangguk kecil. Bawah mata budak itu gelap, macam orang tak cukup tidur. Badannya kecil, memakai tee lengan pendek berwarna hitam berbelang biru gelap dan berseluar pendek paras lutut dengan poket yang agak besar disisi. Dalam diam, dia memerhatikan budak itu dari ekor matanya. Rasa seolah-olah pernah nampak budak ini.

"Nuh... budak tu..." suara Is kecil, berbisik.

Seorang budak kecil, berumur dalam lingkungan 10 tahun duduk dibuaian dibawah pokok mangga yang rendang dengan dedaun menghijau, tapi sudah lama tidak berbunga. Dibawah teduh pokok mangga itu, budak lelaki itu senyap, mengahayunkan buaian, mata menatap selipar yang hanya ada sebelah saja. Kakinya kecil, bergerak-gerak kehadapan dan kebelakang untuk menggerakkan buaian itu. Matanya dihadang dengan rambut depan yang agak panjang.

Terasa hujung bajunya ditarik, membuatkan Nuh menoleh kesebelahnya. Is berdiri dekat dengan bahunya kanannya, dengan dahi berkerut, bibir atas bawah rapat membentuk garisan panjang. Jelas kelihatan lesung pipitnya yang dalam dikedua belah pipinya. Air muka menunjukkan rasa tidak senangnya. Matanya membalas pandangan Nuh. Aku rasa dia sakit kot. Dia senyap macam tu, buat aku takut... mata Is menyambung kata-katanya, mengatakan yang tidak terluah.

Nuh mengeluh kecil. Kau tengok ke cerita hantu tu semalam? Memandang mata Is.

Mata Is membesar, seolah-olah terkejut dengan kenyataan Nuh. Nuh mengeluh lagi. Betullah tu... Lain kali kalau nak tengok cerita macam tu, beritahu aku.

Is mengangguk kecil, sedikit menunduk, menyesal dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Nuh mengambil pergelangan tangan Is lalu ditariknya sedikit. "Kau pun bukan nak kunci pagar..." tegur Is perlahan, menurut langkah Nuh untuk masuk kedalam rumah Nuh.

Nuh tidak membalas teguran Is. Bukannya Is tak tahu, dia memang tak kunci pagar pun. Dari dulu lagi, setakat tutup pagar, mangga hanya dibiarkan tergantung disitu. Tak pernah pula ada tetamu hendak menyinggah. Dulu waktu Tok Nik hidup lagi pun, jarang sungguh orang datang. Perompak datang pun, Nuh tak rasa ada apa-apa yang bernilai yang boleh dibuat harta second hand untuk perompak itu. Nuh pun tak rasa budak itu datang hendak mencuri atau apa-apa. Sekadar untuk duduk dibawah teduh pokok mangga Tok Nik, Nuh tak rasa benda macam tu membahayakan sesiapa.

Nuh perasan Is tidak mengikutinya kedapur. Langkah Nuh terhenti, berpusing kebelakang. Melihat Is masih berdiri dimuka pintu, kepala terjenguk keluar, tangan kanan didada, tangan kiri memegang daun pintu. Nuh melepaskan nafas kecil. Dari air muka Is, Nuh tahu Is risau melihatkan keadaan budak itu. Nuh menghampiri Is, lalu menyentuh bahunya. Is menoleh kearahnya, wajah simpati.

"Aku rasa tak sedap hati... Aku tak tahu kau ada dengar atau tak, malam tadi waktu aku nak balik dari rumah kau, aku dengar macam bunyi kecoh-kecoh dari satu rumah ni. Rumah yang orang baru masuk tu. Aku tak tahulah gaduh ke apa... tapi, ibu ada kata dia orang ada anak tunggal." beritahu Is, berdiri menghadap Nuh. Sesekali dia menoleh keluar.

"Aku rasa itulah kut, anaknya. Sebab aku rasa kau pun tak pernah nampak budak tu walaupun kau jarang keluar rumah..."

Nuh tak tahu apa hendak dibalas, kata-kata Is. Kalau Is tak pernah nampak, apatah lagi dia.

"Macam nilah, aku tegur adik tu, kau buatkan air. Kalau apa-apa aku panggil kau, eh?" Is memberikannya senyuman, sekali minta izin.

Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa. Angguk pun tidak. Apabila Is keluar dari muka pintu, Nuh memerhatikan seketika Is dan budak lelaki itu. Kemudian dia berlalu untuk buat air oren, macam biasa. Nuh mengambil tempat diatas kerusi, melayan diri sendiri, merenung kosong apa-apa yang ada didepannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Is masuk kedalam rumah itu, berkata sesuatu. Nuh bangun dari duduknya, untuk mendapatkan Is. Belum sempat dia keluar dari dapur, Is sudah masuk masuk dahulu, air muka sangat prihatin dan risau apabila dia mendapatkan Nuh.

"Kau ada aid kit tak?" soal Is. Kedua belah kening Nuh terangkat, mata bertanya.

"Oh, um... Qayyim, dia ada dekat depan. Badan dia luka-luka. Risau pula aku tengok." ujar Is, memberitahu Nuh. Nuh mengangguk kecil, "Ada, jap."

Is mengangguk, "Aku dekat depan, eh."

"Aaa," sahut Nuh lalu menghilang kedalam bilik tamu yang hanya disebelah dalam belakang ruang tamu, dimana Is dan Qayyim berada.

Daripada apa yang Nuh lihat, Qayyim lebih senang untuk berdiam diri. Apabila ditanya, berat mulutnya untuk bercakap. Sepanjang Is mengubati luka-lukanya, ditanya sama ada sakit atau tidak, Qayyim sekadar menggelengkan kepala. Nuh tahu, Is sebenarnya ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Qayyim luka-luka macam tu. Mata Qayyim tidak lepas memandang Is sepanjang Is menutup lukanya dengan kapas. Tapi disebabkan hendak menjaga perasaan Qayyim, walaupun tahu, kanak-kanak jarang menipu, Is tidak menyentuh apa yang menyebabkan luka itu ada.

Is tersenyum apabila melihat Qayyim pergi, pulang kerumahnya. Is kata Qayyim tak ada beza sangat dengan Nuh sendiri. Senyap, cakap pun sepatah-sepatah. Is kata, mungkin dia jatuh dekat mana-mana masa main. Nuh tahu, Is hanya sekadar bersangka baik, walaupun daripada luka-luka yang terdapat pada badan Qayyim bukanlah luka normal daripada jatuh semasa bermain.

Dan esoknya, mimpi itu datang dengan lebih kerap dalam lena Is.

Qayyim. Nuh menggeleng sendiri, ingin membuang sangkaan yang entah betul entah tidak itu dari kepalanya. Walaupun hatinya kuat mengatakan sangkaannya itu benar, tapi dia tidak berani hendak buat apa-apa. Biarlah, kalau Is ada disini, mungkin Is lebih tahu kot.

Dia memandang jam pada skrin Ipod-nya . 11 pagi . Hampir sejam dia disini . Dia menoleh kekirinya tanpa berniat apa-apa . Tapi, manusia yang duduk dihujung bangku tempat dia duduk itu menarik perhatiannya . Dia tidak bersuara, tapi hanya memandang . Dia seorang lelaki, tee berkolar hitam dan putih dengan jeans biru gelap. Bercermin mata full frame hitam , kulitnya kuning langsat dan berambut pendek yang dipotong kemas. Segak. Bau wangi kolon lelaki yang kuat mungkin datangnya dari manusia ini . Matanya tertarik pada novel yang sedang dibaca lelaki itu .Tanpa disedari , kepalanya senget sedikit kerana hendak membaca tajuk buku itu yang agak terlindung dek tangan lelaki itu . Tiba-tiba buku itu ditutup , dia terus memandang kehadapan. Terasa segan pula .

Bau kolon itu terasa dekat , dia menoleh lagi sekali. Matanya terkedip sekejap apabila melihat lelaki bercermin mata itu sudahpun duduk disebelahnya. Entah bila, dia tak sedar bila. Suasana dibiarkan sepi, terasa janggal. Tiada tanda gerabak kereta api akan lalu di perhentian ini. Atau, lima belas minit yang sedang berlalu terasa macam 15 jam tiba-tiba. Tidak pula ada manusia lain selain dia dan lelaki bercermin mata ini.

Nuh tak terkejut pun, sememangnya bukannya ada ramai orang pun guna kereta api zaman ini. Lagi pula dikawasan yang Nuh sendiri tidak pernah ambil tahu dia ada dimana. Masing-masing ada kereta yang dah tak perlu guna petrol. Jimat duit, save gas petrol untuk kegunaan lain. Tapi, rasa pelik juga, tak tahu kenapa perasaan itu datang. Mungkin sebab rasa awkward, macam-macam perasaan datang menyinggah. Tak apalah, lebih baik begini daripada rasa berat itu datang untuk bebankan kepala dan hatinya. Nuh tidak pasti sama ada ini kebetulan atau sekarang ini manusia tidak lagi berhajat untuk kemana-mana di waktu ini. Dan...kenapa lelaki ini tukar tempat duduk ?

"Nak tengok ?" kata lelaki itu mengangkat bukunya . Dia mengerutkan dahinya sedikit , headphone-nya diturunkan dan dibiar tersangkut pada lehernya .

"Tengok ?" dia bertanya kembali . Lelaki bercermin mata itu mengangguk sambil menghulurkan bukunya . The Alchemist , Paulo Coelho .

Dia menggeleng .

"Serius ? tadi gaya macam nak tengok , rasa bersalah pula kalau tak bagi." senyum lelaki itu.

Oh, lelaki ini peramah, macam Is. Apa patut aku buat? Kalau dengan Is, dan ketiadaan rasa janggal antara mereka berdua, boleh aje dia pilih untuk senyap, dan mendengar. Layan? Layan ajelah, macam selalu yang dilakukan kalau dengan classmate dekat sekolah. Nuh memutuskan untuk membalas senyuman lelaki itu dengan gelengan kecil.

"Nak pergi mana ni ?" soal lelaki tadi. Dia kembali memandang landasan kereta api yang berbatuan itu.

"Tak ada kemana-" katanya sekadar menjawab soalan. Sungguh dia tidak pandai hendak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Disekolah pun kadang bila dirasa perlu sahaja dia akan bersuara, bila dia diperlukan. Tapi kalau untuk beramah mesra, oh, sungguh tidak berbakat. Betapa dia harap Is ada dengan dia. Tapi Is sudah pun kesana, Nuh mengeluh dalam hati. Dia melirikkan ekor matanya kearah lelaki bercermin mata itu. Lelaki itu memandang langit. Dia turut mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit, rasa ingin tahu apa yang menarik perhatian lelaki itu. Atau mungkin, untuk larikan fikiran dari teringatkan Is, yang tak sampai berapa jam baru meninggalkannya.

"Apa buat dekat sini kalau tak kemana-mana?" lelaki itu tiba-tiba bersuara .

Matanya dikedip sekali. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa, kaki bawa kemari. Dan, aku nak lepaskan diri dari perasaan tu, sesak- aku nak lari, Escape, " kaki bawa sini - " balasnya tidak lepas memandang langit. Langit biru cerah dengan kepulan awan putih , sekali sekala seekor atas sekawan burung berterbangan di sana. Dia tekun memerhati, pergerakan awan yang berarak perlahan apabila angin bertiup tanpa terasa dikulitnya .

Nuh harap soalan yang ditanya tadi bukan soalan . Dia harap dia boleh berkata jujur , tapi perkataan itu tidak terkeluar. Mungkin sebab rasa takutnya terhadap persepsi manusia. Memang dia tidak pernah nampak yang dia peduli walhal hakikatnya, tanpa Is, dia akan tiba-tiba ambil kisah tentang semua benda walaupun tidak ditunjukkan. Dia tidak mampu berkata lanjut, lelaki ini bukan Is.

Lelaki bercermin mata itu melepaskan nafas perlahan . "Kalau macam tu , we're even ." Dia memandang lelaki bercermin mata itu . Lelaki itu sudah pun bersandar pada bangku itu , juga memandang langit. Even? apa maksud dia dengan even? Siapa lelaki ini , mudahnya dia bercakap dengan orang yang tidak dikenali, mudahnya dia membuat persepsi sendiri. Ah, dia normal. Memanglah agak mudah untuk dia mengeluarkan kata-kata, boleh jadi dia jenis yang thinking out loud. Atau mungkin, dia pun sudah biasa dengan orang macam Nuh, itu yang dia boleh initiate perbualan, macam Is, tanpa sebarang masalah.

" Maybe we have our own reason, tapi tak tahu apa dia . So, kaki bawa sini . Rasa nak datang . Escape even though we're just getting in another big cage ." kata lelaki itu lagi dengan senyuman yang agak hambar .

Nuh mengerutkan dahi, bukan tidak faham , tapi , soalan kenapa menerpa mindanya berkali-kali , tapi tak terluah dek kata-kata. Dia mengangguk sekali, ekspresi wajah kembali beku. Bukan tanda setuju, tapi lebih kepada memahami . Dia merasakan kata-kata lelaki itu sangat tepat untuk dirinya. Memang aku nak lari. Aku rimas dengan segala benda yang tiba-tiba menujah kepala otak ni, suara-suara dalam kepala yang tidak henti-henti berbisik, bertanya kenapa aku masih disini. Is ada hidupnya sendiri, aku ada hidup aku sendiri. Walaupun wujudnya aku dalam kalangan manusia-manusia ini dengan adanya Is, tapi aku dah seorang sekarang, wujud lagi ke aku?

Nuh memejamkan matanya sekejap dan membukanya kembali, kembali fokus pada lelaki cermin mata ini. Apa sebab lelaki ini hendak lari? Pastinya bukan sebab yang sama dengannya. Mungkin lebih teruk atau mungkin sebaliknya. Nuh tidak mahu membuat hukuman sendiri.

"Manusia ini lahirnya lain-lain," Tok Nik mengusap kepalanya, dengan senyuman memandangnya yang berbaring diatas riba Tok Nik apabila dia bertanya kenapa perangai Is lain daripada Nuh.

Dia melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Gerabak ketiga akan sampai dalam masa 10 minit. Lamanya jangka masa lima minit itu hendak berlalu. Kalau terlewat mungkin dalam 20 minit. Atau, memang sudah terlewat pun, dia aje yang tak sedar masa sudah lama berlari tidak langsung menanti. Nuh memang tidak berhajat untuk kemana-mana, tapi ada perasaan yang menyuruhnya menunggu.

Matanya mula meliar mencari objek yang bergerak. Objek selain alam. Objek yang bergerak secara berterusan, aku tak nak ingat. Matanya meliar mencari, walaupun akhirnya jam tangannya yang diperhatikan. Suasana seakan sepi, walaupun suara alam tidak pernah berhenti menyanyi.

Boleh jadi dia diam sebab aku tak bercakap? Tak bagi sambutan baik akan keramahannya? Boleh jadi dia .... tak tahulah. Mungkin rasa ini, rasa ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya selepas ini. Nuh mengeluh dalam hati, aku ni dah kenapa...

"Buku ni.." lelaki bercermin mata itu bersuara sambil menatap buku The Alchemist yang dipegangnya. Nuh menoleh. Lelaki bercermin mata itu membalas pandangannya sambil mengangkat buku itu. Menala kulit muka depan buku itu pada Nuh, "... pernah baca?"

Nuh menggeleng. Ada je buku tu, dah berhabuk mungkin dekat rak tu.

"Belum. Kenapa?" dia cuba meringankan mulut untuk bercakap. Terasa kasihan pula pada lelaki ini sekiranya dia terus bersikap pasif. Lelaki ini bukan Is... Rasanya dia perlu bercakap sekarang.

"Ilmu jangan ditolak, selagi ada peluang, tangkap dan ikat elok-elok dengan amalan." pesan Tok Nik di suatu masa itu.

\--Mana tahu ada ilmu yang boleh didapati, lagipun dia tak baca lagi, so, why not? Lelaki itu menghulurkan buku novel itu padanya dengan senyum nipis. "Nak tengok?" soalan yang sama diulang buat kali kedua. Dek tidak sampai hati hendak menolak, dia mengangguk seraya mengambil buku itu dari pegangan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Puas hati. "prolog pun dah seronok, memang banyak wisdom dalam tu." katanya sebaik sahaja buku itu dibuka.

Dia membaca nama yang tertulis dengan pen biru di muka pertama buku itu. Agaknya itulah maksud senyum puas hati lelaki itu tadi. Hendak beritahu nama rupanya.

"Tariq..?" sebutnya perlahan.

"Saya?" sambut lelaki bercermin mata itu, atau, Tariq. Nampak ada sinar dimata Tariq ketika namanya disebut. Nuh kembali menghadap buku itu dan diselak perlahan. Macam Is... Dia terdiam. Kemudian Nuh hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"I think... I'll just- I have to go now." kata Nuh perlahan, menoleh pada Tariq sambil menghulurkan buku oren itu pada tuannya. "Oh? already?"

Nuh bangkit dari duduknya, memegang headphone yang tersangkut pada lehernya untuk diletakkan dikepala. Nuh rasa letih tiba-tiba. Rasa sesak, air liur yang ditelan pun terasa kesat. Seketika, dia berpaling pada Tariq yang juga bangun dari duduknya.

"Nama..."

Nuh terus memotong, memandang Tariq sekilas, "Nuh." sebelum dia mengangguk sekali, sekadar tanda menghormati Tariq yang kelihatan lebih tua daripadanya.

"Salaam." Gumamnya rendah, dan berpaling daripada Tariq. Terus dia berlalu dari situ. Air,tangannya mula rasa berpeluh, dan tubuhnya rasa dingin semacam. Dia mula rasa tidak selesa. Dia perlu balik, segera.


	8. #8

Langit diluar cerah, birunya mendamaikan. Sejak akhir-akhir ini, angin yang bertiup dingin rasanya. Lembut menyapa pipinya. Dia yang menongkat dagu, mata menatap langit langsung tidak mengendahkan suasana yang agak bising dalam kelas itu. Dah akhir tahun, periksa akhir tahun baru saja berlalu minggu lepas. Is dan Pak Teh bertolak hari Sabtu kelmarin. Hari dia berjumpa dengan Tariq.

"Nuh..." terdengar satu suara menyapa. Nuh menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya menoleh kearah gerangan yang memanggilnya.

Yunus tersenyum sedikit setelah dia menarik kerusi dihadapan Nuh lalu dia duduk diatasnya. "Aku dengar Is ikut pakcik dia kebarat sana. Kau tahu kemana?"

Nuh menggeleng kecil, menegakkan sedikit belakangnya, betul-betul menghadap Yunus. Yunus tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk perlahan. "Kalau macam tu, tak apalah. Tapi Nuh, aku tak tahu kau tahu atau tidak, tapi sesiapa yang below average result periksa akhir ni nanti kena masuk military. Aku rasa kau pun dah maklumkan?"

Mata Nuh memandang tepat kemata Yunus. Berminat untuk tahu. "Kau pernah dengar tentang Program Pertukaran?" soal Yunus, turut membalas pandangan Nuh.

Nuh menggeleng. "Tak."

Yunus diam seketika. Matanya meliar melihat keseluruh kelasnya, sebelum kembali pada Nuh. Yunus ni ketua kelas 4S. Kelas untuk tingkatan hanya ada satu saja. Malah keseluruh tingkatan hanya ada satu kelas saja. Rata-rata pelajar dalam setiap kelas paling ramai pun adalah dalam kurang daripada 30 orang. Kelas tingkatan empat mereka paling sedikit, 16 orang saja. Tujuh orang perempuan yang lain semua lelaki. Dah habis periksa ni memang biasa untuk pelajar perempuan duduk dalam surau bawah tu aje sebab nisbah lelaki perempuan tidak seimbang. Lagipun mereka lagi bebas dalam surau perempuan. Sekarang yang ada dalam kelas pun hanya empat orang saja. Selain itu, Nuh tak tahu kemana perginya mereka.

"Aku tak tahulah bagaimana prosedur Program Pertukaran tu. Tapi aku dengar, salah seorang daripada pelajar sekolah ni, kira prodigi yang keluar daripada program tu, masuk kesini. Itupun nak dekat dua ke tiga tahun nak 'jinak'kan dia." Terang Yunus. Dahi Nuh sedikit berkerut.

"Jinak?"

"OI, Nus! Kau cerita fasal menatang tu dekat Nuh, ehh???" Bahu Yunus ditepuk dengan agak kuat. Yunus berpaling, dahi berkerut.

"Jet- terkejut aku kau buat macam tu." Yunus menggelengkan kepala perlahan, kembali menghadap Nuh sambil mengangguk. Jet tergelak kecil dan menarik kerusi dari meja disebelah Nuh. Meja Is. Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa. Agakanya kenapalah dia orang ni tiba-tiba nak bercakap dengan aku.

"Ha'ah, men'jinak'kan. Mana tidaknya, umur 12 ke 11 macam tu, dah pro menyembelih orang." Jet meggelengkan kepalanya, turut menjawab bagi pihak Yunus.

Yunus mengangguk. "Aku pun dengar-dengar aje ni. Aku tak tahu mana dia orang ni dengar fasal benda ni. Tapi, aku rasa selagi dia tak buat hal, tak apa... In syaa Allah takkan ada apa-apa jadi, lagi pula dah jinak macam tu, ok lah kut."

Dahi Nuh sedikit berkerut, tidak senang dengan penggunaan kata yang digunakan Jet dan Yunus bagi orang yang sedang diperkatakan itu. Nuh pasti, orang itu pun manusia seperti mereka juga, ada hati dan perasaan. "Eh, kita orang beritahu ni, sebab Is tak ada nak beritahu kau fasal benda-benda macam ni."

Jet memandang Yunus sekilas sebelum menyambung, "Lagi pula, aku rasa kalau Is yang bercerita ni, mesti bahasa dia baik punya." Jet mengangkat ibu jari tangan kanannya. Yunus tersenyum, mengangguk setuju. "Bahasa dia baik aje kut. Lembut aje. Serius aku respek gila dengan dia."

"Oh, kau, Nus, apa lari tajuk pula... kita tak habis lagi beritahu Nuh fasal program killer tu." Jet mencelah sebelum Yunus menyambung lagi ucapannya, memuji Is. Nuh tak tahu pula yang Yunus pandang tinggi pada Is. Nuh pun tak rasa apa sangat, mungkin sebab setiap hari tatap muka yang sama. Benda yang lain daripada yang lain pun dah tak perasan, sampai orang cakap. Tapi, disebalik apa yang orang nampak pada diri Is, Nuh berasa sedikit lega sebab kelemahan Is, tak ramai yang tahu.

"Kau ajelah beritahu. Aku tak tahu sangat." Yunus bersandar pada kerusi, memandang Jet sekejap.

Jet menjongket bahunya, tidak kisah dan menoleh pada Nuh yang memerhatikannya. "Aku dengar ajelah, tak tahu betul atau tidak. Program Pertukaran tu macam, dia orang ni, nanti akan ambil mana-mana bayi yang baru lahir, dekat hospital tu. Aku tak tahulah macam mana dia orang ambil buat harta sendiri, tapi dia orang akan tengok tahap kesihatan baby tu, kalau sampai pada tahap yang memuaskan, baby tu akan jadi milik dia oranglah. Tapi, ada antara budak-budak ni, yang selamat daripada orang-orang program tu. Tak silap dia orang tu dipanggil... hmm..." Jet terdiam seketika, mencerun matanya cuba mengingati nama, kemudian dia menoleh pada Yunus.

"Aku tak ingatlah Nus, apa dipanggilnya?"

Yunus mengangkat kedua belah keningnya, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya kedada. "Aku tak tahulah. Tapi yang ambil tu doktor tu sendiri. Tapi memang dia orang ambil takkan ambil izin daripada parents budak tu. Dan aku dengar, kita yang masuk sekolah ni were those yang kira terselamat daripada Pemilihan tu. Itulah kalau ada yang below average untuk periksa tahun ni, akan masuk military tahun depan. Tak dapat nak sambung tingkatan dah. Bezanya military dengan produk hasil daripada Program Pertukaran ni, budak-budak military tu kira 'stabil' banding dengan budak pertukaran."

Nuh hanya mendengar. Kepala cuba mengaitkan.

Yunus dan Jet berbalas pandang buat seketika. "Tapi seriously, dia orang ni pembunuh yang pro- jangan cari fasal. Lagi pula kalau yang dah kena brainwash tu, lagilah. Sekali dapat arahan, bunuh memang dah tak ada toleransi. Balik antara orang tu dah mati, or you die." kata Jet, nada suara tidak senang.

Yunus mengangguk setuju. "Kadang bila fikir balik, aku rasa kasihan. Budak-budak lagi. Dah kena buat benda-benda macam tu. Suci kut fitrah diaorang, tapi dah kena membunuh semua. Aku tak faham apa yang orang-orang macam ni fikir. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala dia orang." Yunus menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, kesal apabila memikirkan tentang orang zaman sekarang ini. Makin rosak pemikiran, makin kering hatinya.

Nuh bangun dari duduknya. Kepala muka rasa ringan. Serentak Yunus dan Jet memandangnya. "Aku nak keluar." pendek ayatnya. Dia tahu, terlalu umum kata-katanya. Tapi dia tidak dipersoalkan oleh Jet dan Yunus. Yunus mengangguk dan Nuh terus berlalu keluar daripada kelas.

Dia berjalan perlahan ditepi koridor itu, mata mengecil dek pancaran matahari yang menyilaukan. Mata dipandang kebawah, memandang padang yang menghijau, warna hijau daun menyapa pandangan sedikit sebanyak melegakan rasa pening kepala yang mula nak menyinggah. Dia menghirup dalam udara memenuhi peparunya. Dilepaskan dengan perlahan-lahan.

Matanya memerhati orang yang sekali-sekala lalu dibawah sana. Ada yang berhenti seketika, berbalas kata antara satu sama dengan yang lain buat seketika sebelum masing-masing menyambung jalan mereka. Ada yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, langkah pantas, teruja mungkin. Nuh melepaskan keluhan perlahan. Dia melangkah setapak kebelakang, mata memandang kehadapan. Dia menoleh kearah tangga yang dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Jam ditangan dikerling sekilas sebelum dia melangkah kembali kekelas.

Pintu kelas dibuka, tiga pasang mata berlabuh padanya. Dia memandang mereka bertiga yang hanya menyepi tiba-tiba apabila dia melangkah masuk kedalam kelas, mendekati mejanya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan mereka. Nuh mengangkat begnya lalu dizip tutup. Begnya diletakkan disisi kaki meja disebelah kakinya dan dia duduk ditempatnya. Nuh membuka mejanya dan mengeluarkan novel yang dia baru mula baca kelmarin. Yunus, Jet dan Ilyas kembali menyambung bicara mereka yang terhenti sekejap tadi.

***

**

Kakinya melangkah untuk ke kelas usai solat zuhur yang sempatlah juga nak berjemaah dengan sesiapa yang baru angkat takbir tadi. Sebelum dia mendaki tangga, dia berhenti disebelah dinding yang menghalang tangga daripada kena matahari. Angin yang bertiup agak kuat banding dengan pagi tadi. Langit agak mendung, bawah awan yang selalunya berwarna putih bertukar kelabu. Sejak kebelakangan ni, kalaupun langit gelap macam tu, hujan tak turun pun. Angin aje yang bertiup agak kuat. Tapi tak tahulah hari ni macam mana.

Bila dia kembali memandang kehadapan, nak naik keatas, seekor kucing bertompok coklat gelap dan putih, berhenti daripada berjalan betul-betul dihadapannya, merenung tepat kearahnya. Nuh mengedipkan matanya, kucing itu menyambung jalannya. Nuh hanya memandang. Tiba-tiba kucing itu berhenti lagi, berpaling kearah Nuh. Nuh mengangkat kedua belah keningnya.

Nak aku ikut ke... Mata Nuh memandang sekeliling. Tak pasti apa yang dicari. Kucing itu masih disitu, seakan-akan menanti. Tanpa berfikir banyak, Nuh akhirnya mengikut langkah kucing itu apabila kucing tu mula menyambung jalannya.

Sayup-sayup kedengaran melodi daripada petikan gitar terhasil. Kucing itu berjalan kebelakang bangunan sekolah. Lama Nuh tak kesini, selalu juga dia tidur dibelakang sekolah ini tahun lepas. Dan yang buat dia sedar balik untuk masuk ke kelas, Is lah. Satu benda yang buat Nuh gemar kebelakang bangunan sekolah, sebab ada banyak pokok-pokok liar yang memang dibiarkan hidup. Ada dua ke tiga pokok bougainvillea yang besarnya hampir sampai separuh tingginya dengan pokok mangga Tok Nik yang hampir enam meter tingginya. Dulu memang belakang sekolah ada seorang pakcik tua, yang buta suka tanam benih-benih pokok buah-buahan dibelakang sekolah. Kawan Tok Nik lah. Kadang bila terserempak, pakcik tu macam tahu-tahu aje itu Nuh, dia akan senyum. Mungkin sebab ada Is, yang memang rajin tegur-tegur orang ni.

"Ah, assalamualaikum Pak Abu." Is tersenyum mendapatkan orang tua yang mencangkung diatas tanah yang agak lapang, mengorek tanah menggunakan sudip tangan yang sudah berkarat. Pak Abu mengangkat wajahnya, membuahkan senyuman tenang.

"Waalaikum salaam wbt... Iskandar..." perlahan suara Pak Abu menjawab.

"Pokok apa pula yang Pak Abu tanam harini?" soal Is, mencangkung disebelah Pak Abu. Niat asalnya hendak mengejutkan Nuh yang sedang lena, bersandar pada dinding bangunan tertangguh.

"Pokok rambutan, in syaa Allah." jawabnya sambil terangguk-angguk sedikit. Is tersenyum.

"Pak Abu, Is nak tolong boleh? Pak Abu sejak bila mula tanam semua ni? Yang pokok lain-lain tu, Pak Abu yang tanam juga eh?" Is menyoal, tangan mula bekerja selepas sudip tangan itu berubah tangan. Is memandang Pak Abu sekilas, orang tua itu hanya tersenyum saja.

Is tergelak kecil. Tak tahu kenapa, dia rasa tenang apabila bersama Pak Abu. "Pak Abu tahu, sejak Tok Nik meninggal," Is terhenti sekejap, berpaling sekilas melihat kearah Nuh yang masih lena -agaknya. Dia kembali menghadap tanah coklat gelap dihadapannya. "Makin senyap dia..." Pak Abu bersuara, matanya pada Is. Pergerakan tangan Is terhenti sekejap, lalu dia mengangguk kecil. Kadang dia selalu juga lupa yang Pak Abu itu buta. Keluhan kecil dilepaskan.

"Iskandar risau tentang Nuh, ya?"

"Entahlah Pak Abu. Siapa yang tak risau. Walaupun dia memang orangnya senyap, tapi, sekarang bila kami tak bercakap, terasa suasana tu lain. Saya tak tahulah andai itu perasaan saya aje ke, atau memang macam tu tapi saya sendiri tak pernah sedar." Beritahu Is, suara perlahan.

"Iskandar ialah seorang sahabat yang baik, apa yang Iskandar risaukan tentang Nuh, sedar atau tidak Iskandar dah jadi sebahagian daripada Nuh. Perasaan itu tak salah, kalau kena pada tempatnya." kata Pak Abu, nada suara lembut dan mendamaikan. Is menoleh pada Pak Abu yang duduk bersila menghadapnya. Selepas seketika, Pak Abu menghulurkan biji buah rambutan itu pada Is.

"Perasaan Is ni kena pada tempatnya ke, Pak Abu? Sebab bila Is tanya Nuh angguk aje, kata Is fikir banyak sangat. Tapi pada masa yang sama, Is rasa tak sedap hati." Is mengambil biji yang panjangnya hampir seinci itu lalu dimasukkan kedalam lubang kecil yang digalinya tadi. Tanah kembali dimasukkan.

"Tak semua benda perlu dilafazkan, Iskandar. Bila malam, banyak perkara yang akan datang tak diundang, sebab pada waktu kita keseorang itulah, syaitan lebih mudah untuk dekati kita. Iskandar pasti tahu apa yang terbaik buat Nuh. Allah berikan pada Is hati yang lembut, senang faham dengan keadaan orang lain, dan Allah permudahkan bicara Is yang akhirnya melembutkan hati Nuh." Pak Abu tersenyum lagi.

Wajah Pak Abu walaupun sudah berkedut seribu tanda dirinya sudahpun dimamah usia kelihatan tenang dan bersih. Pak Abu mula bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti Is. Seluarnya ditepuk perlahan menyah debu yang melekat. "Pak Abu... Is tak tahu nak cakap apa... Pak Abu jalan baik-baik ya? Is dah kena naik kelas dah ni." ujarnya selepas melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya dan memandang sekilas kearah Nuh.

Pak Abu mengangguk kecil. "In syaa Allah. Belajarlah sungguh-sungguh. Dunia ni masih memerlukan orang seperti kamu. Assalamualaikum wbt..." Pak Abu memberikan Is sebuah senyuman sebelum berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Is. Is hanya memandang buat seketika. Kemudian tempat biji rambutan yang ditanam dipandang. Salaam Pak Abu dijawab didalam hati. Tanpa sedar senyuman terukir sendiri, terasa sebuah beban bagai terlepas dari bahu, kepala terasa ringan. Is menghampiri Nuh yang memandang kearahnya tanpa bersuara.

"Dah lama bangun?" soal Is, menghulurkan tangan, bibirnya masih terukir senyuman. Nuh hanya memandang buat seketika sebelum mengambil tangan itu untuk bangun dari duduknya. Dia menggeleng kecil.

Is tergelak. "Kalau macam tu, jomlah naik kelas. Nasib baik aku teringatkan kau, kalau tidak memang kau ponteng lagi..." keluh Is berjalan seiringan dengan langkah Nuh. Nuh menoleh sekilas, tanpa membalas apa-apa.

Sampai ditangga, Is bersuara, "Kau tahu Nuh, dulu aku ada tanya Tok Nik fasal Pak Abu. Tok Nik beritahu, nama sebenar Pak Abu, Hurairah." Is tersenyum tanpa memandang Nuh. Nuh tidak membalas, seperti kebiasaannya. Hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia pun baru tahu, tak pernah pun tanya Tok Nik walaupun setiap hari balik dari sekolah dulu, Tok Nik pasti bertanya perihal Pak Abu padanya.

Nuh memandang kearah tempat yang dia selalu landing -dulu, ada dua orang pelajar lelaki, dari kalangan junior mungkin, sedang ketawa. Salah seorang daripada mereka memegang gitar yang berwarna coklat. Angin yang deras meniup menenggelamkan suara mereka, juga bunyi langkah kaki Nuh yang memijak dedaun kering diatas lantai bumi tersebut. Kucing tadi tenang berjalan disisi Nuh.

Kadang Nuh terfikir, Is sedar tak agaknya yang dia ada dengar perbualan antara dia dan arwah Pak Abu tu dulu. Senyum Is kadang kala memang bermakna, dan dalam kadang kala itulah Nuh tidak pernah pasti apa yang Is fikirkan. Sejak hari itu, Nuh perasan Is kerap tidur dirumahnya. Kadang-kadang dalam pukul sebelas dia datang. Nuh tidak kisah pun, malah, sejak itu, kepalanya tidak terasa berat macam selalu. Kalau tidak Is kerumahnya, Is akan telefon setiap malam, baca al-mulk sampai Nuh tertidur. Seakan-akan meneruskan tradisi Tok Nik dulu. Walaupun selepas isyak di masjid dah baca al-mulk bersama-sama, Is akan telefon kalau dia tak tidur dulu. Is tahu Nuh selalu tidur lambat tanpa sebab.

Langkah Nuh terhenti apabila kucing itu berhenti dihadapannya. Suasana sepi, walaupun bunyi dedaun ditiup angin mengisi ruang sepi itu. Nuh kembali memandang kearah dua budak tadi, tanpa bersuara. Rupa-rupanya dua junior itu sedang memandangnya. Nuh tak berapa nak ingat sangat nama-nama orang, maka dia tidak membuka suara. Kalau Is, Is tahu nama-nama semua pelajar disekolah itu. Maklumlah, pelajar yang ada pun tak sampai seratus orang.

"Uhh... Abang Nuh..." junior yang memegang gitar itu menyandarkan gitarnya disebelahnya. Kakinya terjulur kehadapan. Baru Nuh perasan, diantara dua junior itu, ada first aid kit.

Nuh mengedipkan matanya, seketika berbalas pandang dengan kucing dihadapannya. Kucing itu diangkat, dan kucing itu menyelesakan dirinya dalam dakapan Nuh. Tiba-tiba budak yang memegang kotak putih itu tersenyum.

"Abang Nuh, itu kucing abang ke? Comel pula bila tengok abang balas pandang dengan dia gitu." budak itu bersuara. Nuh tidak membalas. Dia menghampiri budak berdua itu lalu dia duduk diruangan kosong disebelah gitar yang diletakkan junior itu tadi.

"Ah- um, saya Zahril," budak gitar itu -Azim bersuara apabila suasana terasa janggal untuknya. Dia memandang rakannya yang menegur tentang kucing dan Nuh tadi, "Yang ini Aniq."

Aniq tersenyum memandang Nuh. Nuh hanya mengangguk, mula mengusap belakang kucing bertompok itu. Terasa malas pula hendak pulang kekelas.

Angin yang bertiup lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya membuatkan Nuh menundukkan kepalanya mengelakkan daripada habuk masuk kedalam mata manakala Aniq dan Zahril menghadang mata mereka dengan lengan masing-masing.

"Macam nak hujan aje. Angin berat semacam rasanyanya." kata Aniq perlahan.

"Iya? bukan selalu macam ni? Angin je kuat, tapi hujannya tidak walaupun kita ni tak jauh mana dari pantai." balas Zahril.

"Tak tahu. Tapi angin ni dia sejuk semacam, tak kering macam tadi. Itu yang aku kata berat tu. Cuaca sekarang dah tak tentu. Silap hari bulan, tempat kita ini turun salji." Aniq menjongket kedua belah bahunya.

Nuh tidak bersuara, sekadar mendengar perbualan dua junior disebelahnya ini. Nak juga bertanya apa yang mereka buat dibelakang ini dengan first aid kit itu, tapi mulut terasa berat nak dibuka. Itu yang dia pilih untuk diam.

"Eh, kau ni kepala kau dah ok? Pedih lagi tak?" soal Aniq, dahi sedikit berkerut kerisauan memandang Zahril. Zahril tergelak.

"Kan aku kata, aku dah ok. Sikit aje ni. Kau tu macam mak nenek risau melebih. Tak adalah sakit mana." kata Zahril, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ey, kalau berkuman luka kau tu, lepastu merebak ketempat lain dah jadi satu masalah. Dahlah pula tu, dekat bahagian kepala. Cuba kalau kau pengsan tengah-tengah alam tu, buat susah aje. Kau pun tak beritahu aku lagi macam mana kau boleh kena..." bebel Aniq sambil telunjuk menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kepala Zahril.

Bila Aniq buat begitu, barulah Nuh perasan kapas yang dilekatkan disebelah mata kanan Zahril. Nuh mengangkatkan sedikit kedua belah keningnya. Dia menunduk untuk melihat keadaan kucing itu yang lebih hangat dalam dakapannya apabila angin yang bertiup tadi mendinginkan tubuhnya.

Zahril tergelak lagi. "Tak ada apala... Tadi kan aku kesekolah sebelah sekejap, sebab cikgu ada beritahu tadi adik aku ada masalah sikit. Lepastu, bila aku nak balik kesini, ada batu entah datang dari mana melayang, DUSH- kena kepala aku ni ha..." Zahril menggenggam tangannya dan dihayunkan hingga hampir dimukanya, dibahagian lukanya, lalu genggamannya dibuka sambil matanya dibesarkan.

"Adalah aku jalan macam orang gila sikit, terhuyung-hayang, dekat tepi sekolah tu, on the way nak ke sini. Pelik juga tak ada yang perasan, mungkin sebab aku hadang dengan tangan aku kot. Budak-budak yang baling batu tu pun aku tak sempat tengok muka dia orang, dah lari sambil terjerit-jerit salahkan orang lain, tak mengaku." Zahril tersengih, bibirnya senget ketepi. "Tak senonoh punya perangai..." dia menggeleng perlahan, terasa lucu.

Aniq mengeluh perlahan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau berangan lagilah tu... Kan aku dah cakap jangan berkhayal waktu jalan, kan dah jadi macam ni."

Zahril tergelak lagi. "I'm freaking you out it seems~" dia mengangkat-angkat keningnya, menyiku siku rakannya.

Mencerun mata Aniq memandangnya, "Don't start..." tegas suaranya membuatkan Zahril tertawa. Gitar yang disandarkan pada dinding disebelahnya dicapai. Tersenyum dia memandang Nuh.

"Abang Nuh nak dengar saya main akustik lagu simple plan?" dia bertanya seolah-olah meminta izin. Nuh memandangnya buat seketika.

"It's fine." jawabnya pendek. Makin melebar senyuman Zahril, sambil meletakkan gitarnya diatas riba. Aniq menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah. Memang dia kena bahan.

"Alaaa, bro, relaks lah, aku nyanyi ni especially for you. Hargai sikit tak boleh kaa~"

Dia senyap sekejap sambil jemarinya mula memetik tali gitar tersebut. Nuh hanya memerhati. "...Atau kau nak aku nyanyi lagu cheesy?" kening sebelahnya terangkat, melirik kearah Aniq.

Aniq meraup wajahnya, "Suka hatilah. Kau kalau menyanyi ikut mood. Main redah aje." balas Aniq bersuara rendah. Zahril tersenyum sedikit, menunduk memandang gitar dalam dakapan. Kucing yang dipegang Nuh entah bila terlena.

"Ha... kalau aku nyanyi, yang tetiba emo kau juga." gumam Zahril perlahan.

"Itu sebab aku relate kan lirik tu dengan apa yang jadi dekat dunia ni. Exception love songs. Aku tak tahu nak relate kan dengan apa." kata Aniq mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap pokok-pokok dihadapan mereka. Dedaun sesekali bergoyang mengikut alunan angin yang mengisi suasana petang itu.

"Niq... aku tetiba tak tahu nak nyanyi apa... Kau lah ni buat fikiranku bercelaru." Dahi Zahril sedikit berkerut apabila dia mendongak keatas, mata terpejam.

Aniq hanya memandangnya sekilas, sebelum kembali memandang pokok-pokok dihadapan mereka. "It'll come. Nanti adalah keluar mana-mana lagu dari kepala kau tu..."

Zahril memusingkan kepalanya, meregangkan urat ditengkuk sebelum menunduk dan mula memetik gitar.

When you have forgotten your heart's location, you'll go search for it inside the mirror  
Ah, ah  
You'll ask the person reflected in the mirror

Aniq menoleh kearah Zahril yang mula menyanyi perlahan. "Smile?"

Zahril mengangguk kecil sambil terus menyanyi.

When the words you grumbled grow cold  
You'll pick them up, and hold them to warm them up  
Ah, ah  
You'll send them to the person reflected in the mirror

The fact that these dear things, were dear to you  
The fact that your eyes are now swollen and red, and that your voice has cracked  
Ah, ah  
The person reflected in the mirror knows it all

If you can still see, still hear  
Shed tears, and feel hungry  
Ah, ah  
That's because the person reflected in the mirror protected you

Aniq mendengar buat seketika, mata keatas tanda dia sedang berfikir. "Umm... Bump Of Chicken eh?" dia bertanya memandang sisi wajah Zahril.

No matter how much you hate them  
Doubt them, or keep them away from you  
Ah, ah  
The person reflected in the mirror is your ally

The fact that these people dear to your heart were dear to your heart  
These things you wanted to say, these things you couldn't say  
Ah, ah  
You're together with the person reflected in the mirror

Zahril mengukirkan senyuman dan mengangguk lagi, tangan lancar menari diatas tali gitar tersebut.

When you have forgotten your heart's location  
You'll go search for it inside the mirror  
Ah, ah  
You'll tell the person reflected in the mirror

You'll smile to the person reflected in the mirror

Aniq hanya tergelak dan mengangguk beberapa kali mengikut rentak Zahril. Dia ikut sekali menyanyi hingga habis. Mereka sama-sama buat fist bump sebaik saja Zahril mengakhiri petikan gitarnya dan sama-sama ketawa. Aniq memandang kearah Nuh yang dari tadi hanya mendiamkan diri.

"Macam mana Abang Nuh? Okay tak? Tak sumbang kan?" Zahril turut menoleh kearah Nuh.

Nuh meandang mereka berdua. "It's good." jujur dia cakap. Nuh mengangguk kecil, bagi menguatkan lagi pujiannya memandangkan dia bukannya jenis yang banyak cakap. Dan daripada kelakuan Aniq dan Zahril, rasanya mereka berdua ini pun memang dah maklum perangai Nuh macam mana. Suara harmoni, bergabung jadi lebih sedap. Bukan Nuh tak tahu Bump Of Chicken tu apa. Dia pun dengar juga lagu band jepun itu. Walaupun lagu tu dia gubah dan daripada bahasa jepun pada english, menjadi nampaknya. Sudah berapa lama agaknya Aniq dan Zahril melepak disini? Nuh dah lama tak duduk disini sebab waktu Is ada, Is akan sedaya upaya elakkan Nuh daripada pergi kebelakang, nak elak daripada dia memonteng.

Mereka berdua tersenyum serentak. "Thanks Abang Nuh."

Nuh mengangguk. Aniq mengerling kearah jamnya. Lantas keningnya terangkat kedua belah, "Ril, kita balik teruslah. Kalau pun masuk kelas, bukannya ada apa pun."

Zahril menarik tangan Aniq untuk melihat jam rakannya. Dia tersengih dan mengangguk setuju. "Lepak pantailah kalau macam tu. Aku nak nyanyi lagu chenta untuk kau sambil ditiup bayu laut, menyapa pipimu yang gebu." ujar Zahril, tangan memegang kedua belah pipinya. Suka dia menyakat Aniq dengan ayat jiwang karat gaya sastera yang tak menjadi. Guna bahasa baku pula tu.

Aniq menumbuk perlahan bahu Zahril, dahi berkerut. Zahril tergelak besar. "Kau buat macam tu, kau bayar dua puluh sen dekat aku." Aniq mula bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian dia melompat sedikit melepasi longkang kecil dihadapan mereka. Aniq beralih pada Nuh.

"Kami pergi dulu ek, Abang Nuh? Kalau nak dengar kami menyanyi lagi, jumpa di pantai." Senyum Aniq sambil mempelawa. Zahril turut bangun, sambil menyarung gitarnya pada tubuh. Apabila berdiri begitu, Zahril rupanya lebih tinggi daripada Aniq.

Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk saja. Zahril mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberikan seniornya sebuah senyuman yang manis. "Assalamualaikum bang- Kita orang gerak dulu..." ujarnya lalu melambai kecil diikuti Aniq yang menunduk sedikit. Mereka berlalu dengan langkah yang seirinigan.

"Alaaa... Aniq, tak payahlah merajuk~ Aku tak bawa dompet harini. Takat dua puluh sen, Allah kira tau sedekah walaupun sesen~!" dari jauh Nuh dapat mendengar rungutan Zahril. Budak itu merangkul bahu Aniq, menariknya dekat.

"Kau campak duit syiling bawah meja setiap hari, baik kau yang sedekah pada aku. Dari kau biarkan bawah meja tu..."

Terdengar tawa Zahril terlepas lagi. "Thanks bro- ini yang buat aku sayang kau lagi ni~" sayup-sayup kedengaran suara mereka sebelum menghilang disebalik bangunan sekolah itu.

Nuh yang memerhati dari jauh kembali memandang kucing diribanya. Kucing itu sudah terbangun, matanya yang biru cerah itu memandang Nuh. Nuh mengangkatnya lalu dia letakkan diatas lantai bangunan tersebut sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Debu yang melekat disapu daripada tubuh.

Rasanya dia pun perlu bergerak sama. Balik rumah, tidur. Walaupun dia tidur banyak, tidur kurang atau cukup tidurnya, tetap rasa letih. Rasa penat, bukan secara lahiriah. Bawah mata memang dah lama warna kelabu gelap, dah jadi sebahagian dengan dirinya. Nuh berjalan perlahan menuju kekelas. Entah kenapa tadi, masa duduk dengan dua juniornya tadi, dia tak rasa apa-apa. Mungkin sebab dia tanpa sedar membiarkan kepalanya fokus dengan perbualan dua orang manusia itu tadi, itu yang tak ada apa yang jadi. Lagipun dia orang tak sentuh benda yang sensitif, yang boleh mencetus perasaan itu tanpa sebab. Entahlah, Nuh sendiri tak tahu mana kemungkinan yang menyebabkan perkara itu terjadi.

***

Langkahnya perlahan. Membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Merenung kosong jalan yang terbentang didepannya. Tali beg dipegang erat, bau deru angin yang membawa hujan hingga menyimbah wajahnya disedut dalam, memenuhi ruang peparunya lalu dilepaskan perlahan. Dalam leka dia berjalan, tiba-tiba terasa kakinya disentuh sesuatu membuatkan dia menunduk.

Mata Nuh membesar apabila kucing bertompok tadi mengusap tubuhnya pada seluar Nuh sambil mengiau perlahan. Nuh segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tali beg, kemudian dia membuka kemeja putihnya. Mujur dia pakai tee lengan pendek didalam. Kainnya yang nipis melekat pada tubuh Nuh dek basahnya badannya. Kemeja itu kemudian dia selubungkan pada tubuh kucing itu selepas dia kembali menyarung tali begnya diatas bahu. Kemudian kucing itu diangkat kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, langkahan kakinya yang perlahan tadi dipercepatkan hingga dia berlari untuk sampai kerumah.

Tubuh kucing itu basah kuyup menunjukkan tubuhnya yang kelihatan berisi itu agak kurus. Nuh mengeluh perlahan sambil menggunakan tuala kecil yang selalu digunakkannya untuk mengeringkan rambut, mengelap tubuh kucing itu. Nasib baik bila perasan tadi memang dah tak jauh dari rumah. Esok memang dia tak kesekolah agaknya.

Selepas mengeringkan kucing tersebut, Nuh memasuki dapur. Pintu peti sejuk dibuka, mata cepat menangkap kotak susu yang seingatnya sudah tinggal separuh. Dalam kepala buat mental note untuk beli lagi esok. Daun pintu itu ditolak menggunakan siku. Dia menghampiri kabinet lalu dikeluarkan piring kecil dan sebuah mug. Mula-mula piring itu diisi dengan susu kemudian mugnya. Dituang habis susunya lalu dibiarkan diatas meja. Piring itu dibawa kehadapan, keruang tamu. Dia tinggalkan kucing itu diatas sofa duduk tiga dan biar tuala itu saja jadi alasnya. Kucing itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengiau perlahan apabila Nuh menghampirinya.

Piring itu diletakkan diatas meja kopi berhadapan dengan sofa lalu kucing itu diangkat dan diletakkan berdekatan dengan susu tersebut. Nuh tersenyum sedikit apabila kucing itu sudi untuk menjamah air susu yang diberikan. Tuala yang tergantung ditengkuknya dibawa kekepala untuk dikeringkan rambutnya yang masih menitik. Tadi sempat juga dia tarik tuala biru gelapnya untuk keringkan badan. Baju dibiarkan dulu dalam bilik air, tinggal seluar aje yang tak bertukar lagi. Dahi Nuh sedikit berkerut, kemudian dia berjalan untuk kebelakang rumah. Pintu belakang itu dibuka kuncinya. Mujur baju yang disidai kena tempias sikit saja. Lagipun kebanyakan baju dah pun kering.

Nuh terus mengangkat semua bajunya, bakul diangkat dan dipegang dengan sebelah tangan manakala yang satu lagi kembali mengunci pintu. Bakul itu dibawa kehadapan. Nuh menarik sepasang sweatpants kelabu gelap dari dalam bakul baju tadi dan menghilang kadalam bilik air untuk mandi. Bila dia keluar, kucing itu berdiri dihadapan pintu bilik airnya. Mendongak memandangnya. Bulu ditubuhnya sudah mula kering. Tuala dibiar tersangkut pada leher apabila Nuh mengangkat kucing itu. Sejuk tubuhnya, kena hujan tadilah kut.

Nuh mengerling sekilas kearah piring susu yang diletakkan bersebelahan dengan mugnya, sudah tinggal sedikit. Nuh duduk diatas sofa tersebut selepas mengalihkan tuala kepalanya diatas meja kopi. Mug susunya dicapai setelah dia meletakkan kucing itu diatas ribanya, membiarkan binatang bermata biru itu menyelesakan dirinya. Susu diminum sehingga habis.

Bila tengok kucing itu sudah menyelesakan dirinya diatas riba Nuh, baru Nuh sedar betapa tubuhnya terasa letih. Kantuknya mula menyinggah apabila dia menguap besar. Dibawa tangan untuk menutup mulutnya. Mata terasa berair. Nafas dilepaskan perlahan. Jam didinding dipandang sekilas. Ada lagi 45 minit sebelum asar. Dapatlah lelap kejap kut.

Perlahan-lahan Nuh membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa tersebut. Kepala berbantalkan tualanya diatas tempat letak tangan sofa tersebut. Kucing itu diangkat dengan berhati-hati dan diletakkan diatas perutnya. Kucing itu diusapnya perlahan sampai dia sendiri tak sedar entah bila kepala mula terlena.


	9. #9

Bila dia tersedar, dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, melihat kucing itu masih lagi lena diatas perutnya. Nafas perlahan dilepaskan dan dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ditempat letak lengan pada sofa itu. Telinga menangkap bunyi dentuman guruh diluar sana. Hujan yang turun lebat sungguh. Entah bila nak berhenti. Macam nak melepas aje gayanya sebab dah nak dekat dua bulan tak hujan. Ada masa Nuh akan terfikir, walaupun duduk tepi laut pun, setiap hari air tersejat daripada permukaan air masin yang sangat luas itu, kalau dah tak diizinkan Allah untuk turun hujan, memang takkan turunlah makhluk Allah yang satu itu.

"Logik akal manusia pun tak mampu nak melawan takdir Allah, Nuh."

Nuh mendongak menghadap siling diatasnya. Tangan kanan perlahan-lahan mengusap tubuh kucing diatas perutnya. Suasana agak kelam sebab lampu yang dibuka pun tak sampai tiga suis pun yang ditekan. Nak buka kipas, sekarang walaupun tak buka pun sejuk juga. Maklumlah, hujan punya lebat langsung tak tunjuk tanda nak berhenti. Ada juga kut tempat yang akan dapat banjir tak lama nanti.

Siling putih itu ditatap kosong buat seketika. Agaknya budak-budak tu sempat tak masuk rumah. Nuh tak pernah kenal pun dua junior dia yang dia jumpa tadi. Tahu muka tapi tak pernah pula buka mulut nak menegur ke apa. Mungkin Is kenal kut. Is kenal nak dekat satu sekolah. Tanyalah siapa, mesti kedua belah keningnya terangkat lepastu dia akan tersenyum sedikit sambil mengangguk kecil. Dan Is pasti akan cerita baiknya orang itu, sampai orang yang nak buka mulut nak cakap benda yang tak baik pun tak jadi kalau dengan Is.

Tanpa sedar,sebuah senyuman kecil yang jarang tertampal, muncul dibibir Nuh. Teringatkan Is sering buat dia tersenyum tanpa sedar. Mungkin sekarang ni Nuh ada Is seorang aje, dengan keluarga Is.

Tapi, kalau budak-budak daripada Program Pertukaran yang diceritakan Jet dan Yunus tu, agaknya macam mana lah... Binatang... Takkan sampai macam tu sekali. Umur 12 tahun tangan dah dicalit darah manusia. Bukan binatang.

Matanya dikedipkan, matanya sedikit mencerun kebawah, berfikir. Ambil bayi yang baru lahir daripada hospital? Mesti ada satu hospital yang memang khas untuk benda-benda macam tu. Orang asing yang ambil anak orang, hak orang, sekaligus meragut kebebasan untuk hidup bayi itu. Orang-orang ini ambil bayi itu berdasarkan rekod kesihatan bayi tu? Tak mustahil kalau orang-orang ini dah memang buat sesuatu masa bayi tu dalam kandungan lagi. Kalau tidak, macam mana orang-orang itu tahu bayi mana yang hendak dipilih. Pemilihan... proses nak ambil bayi itulah yang dipanggil Pemilihan.

Dan yang terselamat? Kenapa terselamat? Yang masuk sekolah... tu.

Nuh terus terduduk. Kucing itu terbangun kerana terkejut dengan pergerakan drastik Nuh terus melompat turun daripada perut Nuh. Nuh menoleh kearahnya buat seketika, berbalas pandang dengan haiwan berbulu coklat putih itu. Kelihatan bulunya sudahpun kering dan mengembang macam biasa. Kucing itu bergerak mencari tempat lalu kucing itu berhenti disatu sudut bersebelahan dengan sofa dan menyambung lenanya yang terganggu.

Yunus ada kata, budak-budak military tu kira 'stabil' kalau nak dibandingkan dengan budak Pertukaran. Sahlah ada sesuatu yang dibuat keatas budak-budak yang 'terpilih' tu. Tapi apa? Sampai ada masalah mental.

"I just wanna ask, what do you think of this place?"

Soalan itu pernah ditanya Pak Teh pada Nuh sendiri dan Is.

Nuh dapat tahu daripada Tok Nik, tempat ini, atau pulau ini bukan milik mana-mana Negara. Bukan juga milik sesiapa. Tapi lepas dengar apa yang dikatakan Yunus dan Jet, mustahil tempat ini bukan milik sesiapa. Kalau program sebegitu boleh dilaksanakan.

"Tok Nik... kenapa Nuh tak ada mak ayah macam Is?" soal Nuh sambil mencabut rumput-rumput liar yang mula tumbuh disisi pokok-pokok bunga Tok Nik dibelakang rumah.

Tok Nik tersenyum. "Nuh akan jumpa mereka suatu hari nanti, bila Allah izinkan. Sekarang bukan masanya. Tapi, mereka masih ada." Tok Nik berkata lembut, mengusap kepala Nuh buat seketika sebelum berlalu masuk kedalam rumah seketika.

Nak masuk 17 tahun, wajah orang yang melahirkan dirinya tidak pernah sekali pun ditatap. Umur 12 tahun, Tok Nik meninggal dunia, dua orang manusia itu tidak pun berjumpa dengan Nuh, itu pun kalau mereka memang ada waktu itu. Entah kenapa, selama hidup dengan Tok Nik atau lepas Tok Nik tak ada pun, Nuh tidak terasa sangat nak berjumpa dengan mak ayahnya sendiri.

Nuh tahu, setiap bulan duit dalam banknya bertambah. Nuh tak minta pun, malah, Nuh tak tahu pun datangnya dari mana. Kali pertama Nuh nak keluarkan duit lepas Tok Nik beritahu nombor akaun Nuh, waktu itu Nuh dengan Tok Nik. Tok Nik tersenyum sendiri.

Nuh tak banyak pun keluarkan duit. Selepas Tok Nik meninggal, yang jaga akaun bank Nuh Ibu dan Abah Is. Bila Nuh fikir balik, yang ingatkan Nuh untuk keluarkan duit pun Is lepas diingatkan Ibu. Kalau tidak, Nuh takkan pernah nak keluarkan duit yang ada dalam bank tu.

Nuh tak pernah pula tanya apa sebab mak ayah Nuh tak pernah pun menjenguk. Nuh tak pasti kalau mereka pernah ada telefon, kalau ada pun, Nuh takkan pernah tahu itu mereka. Dan jujur, Nuh tak rasa mereka kejam dengan tinggalkan Nuh dengan Tok Nik.

"Nuh," orang tua itu mengukirkan senyuman, kedut dibawah matanya mengecilkan matanya yang semakin mengecil dek kedutan yang semakin jelas didahinya. Kepala Nuh diatas ribanya diusap perlahan. Sesekali tangannya dihayun-hayunkan untuk menghalau nyamuk yang hendak menyinggah diatas kulit mereka.

Nuh sedikit mendongak, memandang bawah muka Tok Nik yang memandang jauh kehadapan. Sesekali matanya dipejam, membiarkan bayu angin yang membawa bau laut dan dedaun menyapa wajahnya.

"Setiap nyawa yang Allah berikan pada makhluknya, ada sebab setiap penciptaan mereka. Ada tujuan Allah ciptakan mereka. Untuk melengkapkan dunia. Allah berikan akal untuk manusia, biar berfikir. Yang menjadikan neraka dan syurga itu sebagai balasan bagi setiap keputusan yang diambil." Kata Tok Nik tenang.

Nuh tidak menjawab. Hanya mendengar seperti biasa.

"Nuh tahu, mak ayah Nuh sekarang tinggalkan Nuh dengan Tok Nik, pun ada sebab. Ada sebabnya kenapa mereka buat keputusan begitu. Ada kebaikannya, dan mungkin ada buruknya. Nuh nak jumpa tak dengan mereka?" soal Tok Nik tiba-tiba, menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah cucunya yang pendiam itu.

Nuh membalas pandangan Tok Nik, tidak bersuara untuk beberapa ketika. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nuh tak tahu."

Tok Nik tersenyum. Pipi Nuh diusap perlahan. "Tak apalah kalau begitu. Nuh, Nuh suka tak menunggu?"

Nuh diam sekejap. Menggeleng lagi. "Tak tahu."

"Kalau Nuh waktu itu tengah lapar sangat-sangat, perut dah berbunyi sampai Is pun boleh dengar, Tok Nik pun boleh dengar. Kemudian makcik yang memasak tu suruh Nuh kira sampai enam puluh. Nuh kira laju-laju tapi makanan tak juga sampai-sampai, Nuh rasa macam mana?"

Nuh diam. Keningnya didekatkan, berfikir dan membayangkan situasi itu.

"Nuh minumlah air yang Tok Nik suruh bawa." Jawabnya perlahan.

Tok Nik tergelak kecil dan mengangguk. "Iya? Pandai cucu Tok..." pujinya kembali mengusap kepala Nuh.

Dilangit bintang berterabur dalam kehitaman warna malam, tanpa cahaya bulan yang selalu menemani.

Ada sebab benda yang jadi. Nuh pun memang tak menyalahkan sesiapa. Nuh sendiri tak terfikir pun hendak berjumpa dengan orang yang melahirkan dirinya. Nuh tak pernah terasa nak keluar dari tempat ini.   
Tapi, lepas mendengar apa yang Yunus dan Jet kata tadi, buat Nuh terfikir, apa sebab tempat ini boleh wujud?

Tempat ini seperti sebuah kawasan perumahan yang sangat besar, sebuah Bandar yang terpinggir. Ditengah-tengah kawasan ini, ada satu bandar yang disitulah terpusatnya segalanya. Nuh tak pasti dengan pemerintahan kawasan ini.

Sepi, dan jarang ada apa-apa berita. Surat khabar pun mana ada sangat, masing-masing bergantung dengan pad skrin sentuh masing-masing. Ada yang masih gemar menggunakan laptop atau note book. Ada yang masih lagi menggukan komputer.  
Kenderaan pun tak banyak mana. Masing-masing lebih gemar untuk guna basikal tak pun kenderaan awam. Walaupun majoriti dalam laman rumah masing-masing ada kenderaan elektrik, mana ada guna sangat. Setahu Nuh, memang kawasan ini tidak diketahui dunia. Seolah-olah tinggal dikawasan perkampungan nelayan, cuma maju. Kadang-kadang berjalan ditepi pantai, terserempak dengan pakcik-pakcik tu, rajin juga Nuh dengar Is dan diaorang berborak sama. Duduk-duduk atas pelantar dekat hujung pantai tu. Lepak sambil makan ais krim Malaysia 20 sen. Buat Nuh tak terasa pun nak keluar dari tempat ini. Lebih senang daripada hiruk-pikuk kota didalam dunia luar sana.

Nuh teringat, disebelah stesyen kereta api dipinggir kawasan perumahan Nuh ada kota kecil, dan disebelahnya ada hutan yang tinggi-tinggi pokoknya. Diameter batang pokok nak dekat tiga pemeluk. Daunnya lebar, ditengah-tengah hutan ada kem kecil, dan sungai yang mengalir daripada bukit yang tinggi yang menjadi pemisah dan sempadan secara tidak langsung dengan dunia diluar sana.

Agaknya, siapa yang tahu hal sebenar tentang tempat ini?

Nuh menghela nafas panjang kemudian dilepaskan berat. Nuh meraup wajahnya beberapa kali. Dia menoleh kearah kucing yang masih tak bernama itu yang entah bila tukar tempat tidur depan tapak kaki Nuh dihujung sofa duduk tiga itu. Tengok kucing itu, dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak naik turun dengan tenangnya, dalam kepala buat mental note nak buat grocery esok hari lepas balik sekolah memandangkan ada peneman baru dalam rumah ni.

Nuh menggaru kepala yang tak gatal, terasa rambut dikepala pun dah kering. Baju basah ada lagi dalam bilik air tak dikutip lagi, mujur uniform sekolah dah campak masuk dalam mesin basuh.

Kaki diturunkan dari sofa dan perlahan-lahan Nuh bangkit dari duduknya. Piring susu dan mugnya tadi dikutip, handle mug biar tergantung celah jari sambil angkat piring menggunakan sebelah tangan. Nuh masuk kedalam bilik air tamu yang dia guna tadi dan bajunya yang basah itu diambil kemudian dia berjalan kedapur. Tanpa sedar, dia rasa sedikit lega kepalanya sibuk berfikir tadi sampai perasaan-perasaan sesak itu tak dapat hadir untuk ambil alih kepalanya.

***

Hujan diluar sana masih belum ada tanda hendak berhenti. Nuh mengangkat laptopnya dari atas meja studi dibawa keatas katil. Rak kecil yang punya pintu slide memang terlekat pada katilnya sebagai kepala katil memisahkan meja studi dengan katilnya. Bertentangan dengan meja studinya almari baju. Selang lima langkah dari almari baju pintu bilik. Dinding depan katilnya disebelah kanan selang empat langkah pintu bilik air. Tengah-tengah alam adalah karpet bulat yang Nuh sendiri tak tahu apa tujuannya diletakkan disitu. Bilik air tu yang memisahkan bilik Nuh dengan mini library yang dulunya tempat dia dan Tok Nik gemar berkelana, meluangkan masa.

Walaupun dalam rak katil Nuh ini pun ada banyak buku-buku yang Nuh beli sendiri selepas Tok Nik tiada, Nuh tetap suka masuk kedalam bilik yang satu itu. Bau buku lebih kuat dari dalam biliknya.

Laptopnya yang membelakangkan rak kecil itu mula dihidupkan. Sambil-sambil menunggu, Nuh memanjangkan sedikit lehernya untuk melihat sama ada tong air dua liternya yang sengaja diletakkan bawah meja studi nya itu masih ada lagi atau pun tidak. Nuh kembali memandang skrin laptop sambil tangan panjang menarik bantal yang dicampak kebelakang katilnya lalu diletakkan diatas ribanya. Dentuman guruh dan kilat sabung menyabung diluar sana.

Mujur badan Nuh tak terasa panas atau kepalanya mula berat, rasa nak demam itu tidak datang. Nuh mengerling sekilas kearah kucing yang menyelesakan dirinya diatas karpet itu. Nuh selimutkan binatang itu dengan tuala kecil yang kering sebagai selimut buatnya. Lagipun lepas letak selimut tadi baru dia berhenti buat bunyi.

Nuh menoleh keluar tingkap disebelah katilnya, merenung langit yang kelam, walaupun kadangkala kilat tiba-tiba muncul memberi cahaya sekilas pandang pada bumi diikuti dengan guruh. Selalunya waktu-waktu begini Nuh tidur aje. Keputusan itu lebih selamat daripada apa yang Nuh buat sekarang ni. Tapi kalau bukan sebab nak check skype, memang dia takkan buka. Dan sekarang pun, dah buka ni, tengok skype tak ada apa-apa berita, skrin laptopnya terus ditutup.

Bahaya kalau lama-alam dia menghadap skrin. Walaupun sebelum ni memang dia rajin juga online, tapi untuk hari ini, dia tak rasa nak buat apa-apa. Laptopnya diletakkan diatas rak kecil itu. Nuh tak guna bateri, dia cabut dah lama dah. Sebab dia selalu lupa nak cabut wayar charger. 

Bantal diletakkan bertentangan dengan rak bukunya, lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal empuk itu. Mata dipejamkan, segalanya menjadi gelap gelita. Tangan dipanjangkan kebelakang, membuta mencari selimut. Sebaik saja tangan menyentuh helaian lebar dan sederhana tebal itu, terus ditarik buka dan dia selubungkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Bila dia membuka matanya, disapa kegelapan, tercetus persoalan yang sering muncul secara tiba-tiba, tanpa diundang.

What do you want in this world, actually?

Do you really think, that soul of yours is really alive?

In this darkness, what are you searching for?

Behind the mirror, who are you?

Do you really think, in others life, you exist?

You aren't even alive in your own life.

Jantungnya berdegup laju. Matanya dipejam rapat serapatnya. Dahi berkerut. Nafasnya mula berombak, tangan yang menggenggam selimut didekatkan pada telinganya dan ditekup. Cuba membuang suara-suara yang berbisik, walaupun tahu asal datanganya dari kepala sendiri.

Lagi pula bila kau tahu kau hidup dalam kawasan yang tak tahu kewujudannya dek orang luar sana.   
Kau rasa hidup kau ni memang patut ada?

Kau tak rasa, hakikat kau tak diperlukan adalah sangat jelas, kau tak sedar lagi?

Walaupun bertahun-tahun kau hirup udara disatu tempat yang kau kata tempat tinggal, tapi kau sendiri tak pernah tahu dari mana asalnya, kau fikir hidup kau ini diperlukan? Tempat ini jelas tempat terbuang, kau adalah orang yang terbuang, orang tak peduli fasal diri kau sendiri, kenapa kau mahu kisah?

Kau pun tak tahu apa yang engkau nak...

Aku tahu-

Tujuan kau ada pun kau tak pernah tahu kenapa...

Aku tahu-

Mak ayah kau sendiri tak pernah muncul, Tok Nik sendiri dah pergi, Is pun pergi---

Jangan libatkan sesiapa-

Salah kau juga...

Kau hidup.

Kau wujud.

Kau ada.

Kau rasa kau patut ada?

Lututnya dirapatkan kedada. Tangan menekan telinganya. Bibir bawah digigit hingga memutih. Nafasnya sudah tidak menentu. Sakit rasanya. Bingit. Dia rasa dia akan pekak tidak lama lagi, matanya akan membuta.   
Gelap, terlalu gelap. Suara itu kuat, terlalu kuat.

You never love anyone in this world.

Walaupun waktu Tok Nik meninggal, setitik air mata pun tidak keluar dari mata kau tu. Is yang menangis tak henti-henti untuk kau. Kau agak, apa dia rasa, bila dia tengok kau tak langsung menangis bila orang yang dia sangka kau sayang sungguh-sungguh, yang menggantikan mak ayah kau, pergi?

You even hate yourself. You can't even love anyone, you can't even love yourself.

How,

pathetic.

You are practically alone.

No one needs you.

And you think that you don't need anyone.

You think you could escape, you think you can be happy.

You can't even smile properly, how can happiness reach you?

How

Naïve.

Dadanya terasa berat, tanpa sedar, hujung jemarinya terasa sejuk, telapak tangannya basah dengan peluh dingin.

Kau memang tak pernah tahu hendak hargai apa yang kau ada.

Dah-

Kau manusia yang tak berguna...

Nuh melepaskan nafas berat. Sungguh dia berasa sangat lelah, letih yang amat. Nuh melepaskan genggamannya. Dan mengangkat mukanya daripada bantal itu. Kedua belah bahunya jatuh, seakan-akan membawa beban yang sangat berat. Nuh turun daripada katilnya lalu menutup lampu bilik. Dia kembali berbaring diatas katil, tangan mencapai suis tidur dicelah-celah dinding dan rak kecil itu, lalu ditekan buka lampu tidur yang terlekat pada dinding diantara tingkap dan softboard sederhana besar yang tergantung.

You are alone now...

Lampu biru itu kelam, sekadar memberi cahaya samar menerangi sedikit bilik itu. Nuh menyelubungi tubuhnya kedalam selimut, menutup wajahnya yang menghadap tingkap yang tidak ditutup langsirnya. Lutut dibawa kedada. Mata mula mencari lena, hati terus menerus berharap kepalanya berhenti berbicara.

***

^^

Pukul dua pagi tadi dia terbangun. Kepalanya dibiar kosong, tak berani nak berfikir tentang apa-apa. Tangan tidak henti menaip sejak dia buka laptop yang ditutup tadi. Kucing yang menjadi peneman tidak rasmi Nuh entah bila naik kekatil tidur bersebelahan dengan Nuh diantara tingkap dengan tubuh Nuh.

Nuh rasa agak lega sebab dia tak mimpi apa-apa tadi. Mungkin tanpa sedar dia berjaya block mindanya daripada terus berfikir hingga masuk kealam mimpi atau mungkin dia terlalu letih. Nuh tak pasti mana kemungkinan yang sesuai, tapi apa pun Nuh tetap rasa bersyukur.

Dia bangun tadi, dua perkara yang terlintas dalam mindanya. Bila dia buka mata dan perkara pertama yang dia dengar, nafasnya sendiri, turun naik dadanya yang terasa apabila dia menghirup dan melepaskan nafas.

Aku hidup.

Tak kiralah sekarang dia bersendirian, tapi waktu dalam perut orang yang mengandungkannya, dia dah bersendirian sejak dari awal lagi. Entah kenapa, rasa bila tersedar hakikat yang masih ada nyawa dalam badan, benda itu sedikit sebanyak membantu Nuh untuk melawan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Tanpa Is disisi untuk mengambil perhatiannya, payah sebenarnya untuk dia keluar dari apa yang ada dalam kepala.

Banyak kali Nuh cuba cari jalan untuk keluar daripada apa yang ada dalam mindanya, entah berapa banyak buku, manga dia baca. Kadang dia ambil masa untuk keluar rumah dan jalan ikut kaki melangkah kemana-mana. Semata-mata untuk lari daripada apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Hakikatnya, dia tak mampu. Walau kemana pun dia pergi, kalau benda itu terletaknya dalam diri, mana boleh lari.

Ada masa, Nuh buat tak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan yang menyinggah kemindanya tanpa diundang. Ada masa, Nuh kalah dengan suara-suara yang seolah-olah menjerit-jerit mengutuk dirinya. Nuh tak tahu sejak bila suara-suara itu hadir. Rasa macam semua itu hanyalah bayangan semata-mata.

Tapi sekarang, Nuh tak dapat nak rasa apa-apa. Jari jemari dibiarkan laju menari diatas keyboard, menaip dan terus menaip, dari sebuah ayat, menjadi perenggan yang akhirnya membina sebuah kisah. Kisah yang terlahir daripada kepala yang berserabut. Daripada hati yang- kosong.

Nuh serta merta berhenti menaip. Merenung kosong skrin laptop yang menyala terang depan matanya. Bukan dia baca balik apa yang ditulis, malah tak peduli pun kalau ada salah dekat mana-mana. Ilham yang tadi mencurah-curah macam air terjun seolah-olah terhenti, seakan-akan dirakam menjadi sebuah gambar, yang menjadi memori yang menangkap titikan masa pada waktu itu.

Nuh terus menutup skrin laptopnya lalu diletakkan kembali diatas rak kecil itu. Nuh menala pandangannya keluar tingkap, memandang langit yang masih kelam. Masih ada lagi rintikan hujan yang masih belum berhenti dari siang tadi. Cuma tak selebat petang tadi. Titisan air yang mengalir perlahan pada cermin tingkap bilik Nuh itu diperhati, satu persatu jatuh, ada yang jatuh serentak. Dari setiap titisan hujan itu, cahaya dari lampu jalan yang dipantulkan oleh titisan air itu kelihatan bersinar. Dan menghilang apabila menyentuh penghujung cermin tingkap.

Telapak tangan direhatkan diatas cermin tingkap yang dingin itu. Perlahan-lahan, wap terhasil dek tangan Nuh yang hangat bersentuhan dengan cermin yang dingin itu. Nuh tidak menarik tangannya. Dia terus memerhati, menikmati kesepian malam itu sendiri.

Malam-malam begini, sayup-sayup kedengaran angin melintasi dedaun dari pokok-pokok yang ada dalam halaman rumah Nuh. Membawa bunyi alam, perginya juga membawa Nuh pergi dari realiti. Jarang Nuh rasa begini, ketika dia sendirian macam sekarang, dengan cuaca yang dingin dan malam yang sudah larut hendak kepagi. Selalunya, pada waktu-waktu begini, Nuh takkan mampu hendak bergerak, perut terasa seperti terikat dari dalam, kepala berdenyut-denyut, dan nafasnya deras tidak teratur. Pandangannya juga akan samar-samar dan kepalanya takkan berhenti bersuara.

"Banyaknya bintang malam ni~!" Matanya membesar, bersinar-sinar menengadah langit. Kedua belah tangannya tanpa sedar didepangkan disisinya, senyuman melebar.

Dia tergelak dan berpaling kebelakang, menghulurkan tangannya yang kecil itu. Lesung pipit pada pipi jelas apabila dia senyum dengan lebar, tanpa gigi taring yang tercabut baru semalam. Nuh menyambut tangan kecil itu, lalu dia dibawa berjalan laju diatas pasir yang kelihatan kelabu gelap tanpa matahari.

"Hati-hati berjalan, jatuh nanti..." tegur satu suara membuatkan Nuh berpaling untuk melihat wajah pemilik suara itu. Tok Nik menghadiahkannya senyuman, kaki melangkah tenang memandang dua kanak-kanak dihadapannya.

Is yang memegang erat tangannya berhenti disebelah batu-batuan besar dipenghujung pantai. Nuh memandang tapak kaki yang mereka tinggalkan diatas pasir yang pada siangnya kelihatan putih bersinar dibawah pancaran matahari. Tiba malam, air laut pula yang berkilauan, dek pancaran bulan yang terang pada malam itu walaupun bulan hanya separuh yang muncul. Di dada langit, bintang-bintang bertaburan seolah-olah tiada pengakhirannya. Kelihatan sangat luas dan besar. Deru angin malam meniup kuat wajah Nuh.

Nuh terus memanjat batu-batuan yang ada, menjadikan yang kecil dan sederhana besar sebagai tangga, terus memanjat hingga sampai pada batu yang paling besar. Is ikut dari belakang, apabila Nuh berhenti untuk memastikan dia selamat. Is memberikannya senyuman walaupun dimatanya ada sedikit rasa takut. Giliran Nuh menghulurkan tangan, membantu Is naik keatas batu yang besar yang didudukinya. Tok Nik hanya memerhatikan mereka dari jauh, dengan senyuman.

Mereka berkongsi ruang yang terhad itu, Nuh tidak melepaskan tangan Is kerana tahu Is takut dan risau melakukan perkara-perkara yang baginya berbahaya. Kadang kala Is berfikir terlalu banyak sampaikan dia sering risau dan berasa gusar walaupun benda tu kecil aje. Tapi, bila begini, bila Nuh pegang tangannya, memastikan dia selamat dan percaya pada Nuh, Is kembali tenang, menengadah langit seperti tadi. Sinar dimatanya kembali walaupun nafasnya sedikit tercungap-cungap.

"Langit malam ni cantikkan, Nuh?" ujar Is, menoleh kearah Nuh yang masih memerhatikannya.

Nuh mengalihkan matanya, menala pada langit dan mengangguk. "Cantik."

"Allahu Akbar..."

Serentak dua sekawan itu menoleh. Tok Nik tergelak kecil melihat air muka Is yang sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa? Ingat Tok Nik dah tua dah tak boleh memanjat?" kata Tok Nik tersenyum sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Is turut tersengih sama.

Tok Nik duduk diatas batu yang sederhana besar tapi permukaannya rata berbanding yang lain, lebih kurang batu yang diduduki Nuh dan Is. Kemudian dia turut mengalihkan matanya pada langit.

"Setiap malam kita tengok langit yang sama, tapi perasaan kagum itu sentiasa ada, bagi yang memandang dengan hati." kata Tok Nik merehatkan tangannya diatas lututnya.

"Pandang dengan hati? Macam mana nak pandang guna hati Tok Nik? Bukan mata aje ke yang boleh nampak?" soal Is, keliru. Tanpa sedar, dia juga turut bertanya bagi pihak Nuh yang juga tak faham dengan maksud kata-kata Tok Nik.

Tok Nik masih tersenyum, memandang kedua kanak-kanak kecil diatas batu besar itu, keduanya dianggap seperti cucu sendiri.

"Bila kita pandang kita tahu langit itu cantik. Kalau kita tengok dengan mata, seolah-olah kita tengok langit malam ini, macam kita tengok air kosong dalam gelas waktu kita dah kenyang." beritahu Tok Nik.

Is mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, cuba untuk memahami. Dia mengangguk selepas beberapa ketika. "Tok Nik, kenapa dekat langit ada bintang? Kenapa bintang tu ada lampu, Tok Nik?" Is menyoal lagi, kali ini Nuh tidak peduli sangat. Dia lebih senang mendengar dan menatap dada langit.

"Kalau tak ada bintang, dunia kita ini, bumi ini takkan ada siang. Sebenarnya, matahari itu pun bintang juga. Matahari itu jugalah yang bagi pinjam bulan untuk gantikan dia pada waktu malam." terang Tok Nik memandang wajah Is yang masih lagi berfikir.

"Uhm... kenapa kalau tak ada matahari, kita tak ada siang Tok Nik? Kenapa bulan gantikan matahari bila waktu malam? Kan dah ada bintang-bintang lain sebab matahari itu kan Tok Nik kata dia bintang juga. Matahari seorang diri saja jadi lampu masa siang, tapi waktu malam banyak pula matahari keluar..." Is bertanya, sekilas dia menleh kearah Nuh.

Tok Nik mengurut dagunya, kedua-dua belah kening diangkat seolah-olah sedang berfikir. Sengaja buat begitu tanpa ada niat apa-apa pun. "Sebab matahari itu adalah lampu untuk dunia. Bulan itu pula lampu malam untuk dunia. Bintang-bintang lain tu kawan-kawan matahari juga. Tapi mereka itu jauh sangat-sangat, tak dapat nak kongsikan lampu mereka pada bumi. Mereka hanya mampu beri cahaya dari jauh, teman bulan yang seorang diri. Is tahu tak sebab apa pada waktu siang, matahari seorang saja yang beri cahaya manakala bulan pula perlu ditemani kawan-kawan matahari lain untuk menjadi lampu pada dunia?" giliran Tok Nik bertanya, membuatkan Nuh menoleh seketika.

Is kembali memandang kehadapan, berfikir sambil memandang langit. Seolah-olah semua jawapan tertulis pada bintang-bintang yang bersepah didada langit. Bayu malam bertiup menyapa pipinya, membawa ombak daripada air yang sudah surut, memukul pantai yang lebih lebar pada waktu malam.

"Is tak tahulah Tok Nik. Mungkin sebab bila siang, cahaya matahari dia banyak sangat, sampai kawan-kawan dia yang jauh tak dapat nak teman dia sekali kut..." teka Is selepas beberapa ketika, kembali memandang wajah tua yang bersih milik Tok Nik itu.

Senyuman Tok Nik tidak memudar. "Sebab pada waktu siang, kita manusia tak tidur. Kita dah bangun awal pagi untuk temankan matahari dan bekerja. Dan pada waktu malam, bulan ada banyak kawan sebab waktu malam kan manusia ramai yang duduk dalam rumah, rehat-rehat. Tak banyak yang nak keluar lepas penat bekerja. Allah permudahkan urusan kita dengan satu bintang yang bercahaya dengan sangat terang, pada waktu siang. Bila waktu malam pula, Allah sediakan untuk kita berehat. Tengok, cara Allah beritahu bahawa Allah sayang kita." jelas Tok Nik.

Is tersenyum dan mengangguk, memahami. Dia menoleh pada Nuh disebelahnya. "Nuh, Allah sayang kita, Allah bagi kita rehat..." katanya perlahan kembali memandang langit.

"Agaknya ikan pun tidur juga malam ini kan? Esok ikan-ikan boleh keluar cari makan sebab ada matahari..." ujarnya, menurunkan sedikit pandangannya kearah laut.

Malam terus berjalan, ombak terus memukul pantai, dari jauh Nuh melihat dari tingkap biliknya, dari jauh menghirup udara, seolah-olah dia kembali pada waktu itu.

Allah sayang kita... hatinya berbisik perlahan, mengingatkan mindanya, dia tidak seorang.

Nuh tahu, kadang hakikat yang Allah itu ada, Allah itu sedang melihat, Allah itu sentiasa tahu, tapi Nuh manusia khilaf.

Selalu lupa dia tidak keseorangan.

"Bangunlah malam, solat dua rakaat aje, lepas tu, doalah. Cakap aje apa yang ada dalam kepala, cakap aje apa yang ada dalam hati."

Waktu itu usrah, senang kata, Is berjaya menarik dia untuk join sekali lepas jumpa dia tengah landing belakang sekolah macam biasa. Kali ini Is tak bagi dia ponteng, atas sebab apa, Nuh belum tahu lagi.

"Ada orang pernah tanya, kenapa kita kena cakap dengan Allah dan berdoa Allah sedangkan Allah kan Maha Mengetahui, mestilah Allah dah tahu apa dalam hati kita." Bro Yusuf memandang setiap wajah anak-anak buahnya dan tersenyum apabila memandang Nuh.

" Allah, Allah akan beritahu malaikat-Nya, lihatlah, tengoklah, hamba-Ku sedang berdoa kepada-Ku. Kadang, Allah itu, sengaja nak dengar kita cakap dengan Allah sebab Allah suka hamba-Nya meminta pada-Nya. Allah tahu kita susah hati waktu tu, Allah beri kita ujian, Allah tak nak kita lupakan Dia." kata Bro Yusuf, masih tersenyum. Rambut depannya yang ditolak kebelakang melihatkan dahinya yang luas dan matanya yang bulat walaupun kelihatan agak kuyu.

"Allah itu memang tidak memerlukan hamba-Nya sebab Allah itu Maha Kuasa. Tapi, sebab Allah tahu kita ini makhluk yang lemah dan selalu lupa, Allah guna simple hints to remind us about Him. Berdoalah, mintalah pada Allah. Jangan malu, jangan segan. Kalau dah terdetik, minta aje apa-apa, sebab kita tak pernah tahu entah-entah waktu itu adalah waktu yang mustajab, kita mana tahu. Terdetik itu tandanya Allah sedang ketuk hati kita untuk kembali pada-Nya."

Nafas dilepaskan perlahan. Dia tak boleh salahkan sesiapa, kerana sifatnya yang memendam. Nuh mengaku sebab dia yang tak banyak mulut ini dan sentiasa menyimpan sendiri ini memakan dirinya. Walaupun dia banyak kali komen yang Is fikir banyak sangat, Nuh sendiri pun tak ada bezanya. Sama aje. Kalau boleh dia tak mahu berfikir, tak nak ingat apa-apa.

Ada masa, sebenarnya banyak kali, apa yang tiba-tiba benda positif terdetik muncul dalam kepala, mesti benda yang negatif laju menyerang mencelah yang positif tu. Tak lagi beri ruang untuk Nuh terima apa-apa yang positif buat Nuh fikir banyak tentang perkara yang buruk-buruk. Pesimis, menyangkal kemungkinan miracle might happen.

Tapi pada yang percaya pada Allah, yang hati mereka pasakkan akidah dan tauhid mengakar dalam hati mereka, tak buat mereka yang beriman itu goyah dengan pendirian mereka. Nuh tahu Nuh bukan daripada kalangan mereka. Kadang kita ini pun boleh jatuh murtad hanya dengan apa yang terlintas dalam kepala. Tujuan solat lima waktu itu adalah untuk kita sentiasa perbaharui syahadah. Nuh kagum juga dengan dirinya, walaupun banyak kali jugalah terponteng kelas sebab terlajak tidur dekat belakang sekolah, bila belajar agama, banyak juga yang mencelah masuk dalam kepala, dan tetap disitu.

Mungkin bukan aje sebab itu, mungkin sebab kadang benda tu tiba-tiba Nuh teringat, memori yang baik-baik ini walaupun jarang bertandang dalam kepala, Nuh rasa bersyukur sebab memori itu hadir.

Tandanya Allah sedang ketuk hati kita...

Nuh meraup wajahnya beberapa kali. Dari bawah wajah dia bawa tangannya keatas terus menolak rambut depannya kebelakang. Memandang terus keluar tingkap.

I am here now...

Tak semestinya kalah dengan diri sendiri, tak bermakna Allah itu juga akan pergi.


	10. #10

Dia berdiri tegak, mata memandang kedai bunga berhadapan dengannya, terpisah dengan jalan tari depan mata. Macam biasa, dia tak pernah sedar macam mana kaki boleh sampai kemari. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala, dia tak tahu. Bila dah sampai, dia tidak mampu lagi hendak melangkah kehadapan. Dalam kepala tak ada apa-apa tujuan apa-apa pun untuk masuk kedalam. Dia tak ingin pun nak beli bunga.

Tapi, apa yang buat dia tak mampu nak angkat kaki untuk melangkah pergi adalah apabila bayu petang itu meniup deras, meniup pokok yang tinggi entah berapa kaki, yang rendang dengan bunga berwarna putih. Langsung tidak terlihat daun yang hijau disebalik rimbunan bunga-bungaan itu. Nuh tak tahu itu pokok apa, tapi apa yang Nuh tahu, pemandangan itu cukup indah, teringatkan Nuh pada senyuman Is.

Bukan itu saja, kedai bunga itu, sekelilingnya ada bunga matahari, tumbuh tinggi, entah lebih tinggi dari Nuh sendiri. Seolah-olah menjadi pagar kedua untuk kedai itu. Pagar kayu yang dicat putih, rasanya setinggi pinggang Nuh saja kut. Disebalik pagar putih itu, Nuh tahu ada pokok-pokok renek yang rimbun subur hidupnya. Itu baru tengok halaman rumah alias kedai bunga itu. Nuh tahu belakang rumah itu ada lagi kebun kecil, disitu ditanam ada sedikit sayur-sayuran dan ubi kayu. Kedai bunga itu bersambung dengan rumah sebelah, sebuah rumah dua tingkat. Kedai itu hanya setingkat tapi cukup besar. (taman perumahan ini kebanyakannya rumah banglo semuanya.)

Besar, maksudnya, halaman sekelilingnya luas. Berapa meter persegi, Nuh tak pernah pula peduli. Kedai itu dindingnya kebanyakannya daripada gelas, maka dari jauh pun boleh terlihat apa yang berlaku dan apa yang ada dalam kedai itu. Bunga. Itu yang ada dalam kedai itu, yang memenuhi segenap ruang kedai itu. Dari luar, sampai nak jejak masuk, semuanya bunga. Dan sekarang, penjaganya, pemilik kedai itu adalah seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang Nuh tidak mahu jumpa, lepas sekali bersua.

Namun, dari jauh, dengan kaca mata berbingkai hitamnya, tangannya giat menggubah bunga dalam sebuah pasu lut sinar yang tingginya hanpir sama panjang dengan lengan lelaki itu. Dari sisi, wajahnya disimbah cahaya petang, membuatkan gelas kaca matanya dan pasu yang menjadi tempat dia menggubah bunga-bungaan pelbagai warna itu seakan-akan bersinar. Dari jauh, boleh nampak ear phone yang tersumbat dalam telinga, matanya tenang dan bibirnya tergaris senyuman bahagia. Sesekali gunting diangkat dan dipotong mana-mana yang perlu dibuang, sesekali tangan menarik keluar dan mencabut bunga yang tidak perlu.

Nuh memerhati dari jauh. Ais krim malaysia dalam plastik oren yang kecil sudah lama cair, jadi air milo, bandung dan asam yang sejuk. Sesekali tangan menyisir rambut kebelakang, apabila rambut depan mula menghalang pandangannya.

"salaam alaykum..."

Pak Cik Ayub mengangguk dan tersenyum segaris sambil menjawab salaam Nuh. Buku kertas coklat yang dibacanya tadi diletakkan diatas kaunter lalu dia turun dari tempat duduknya. "Nuh ada nak beli apa-apa?"

Nuh diam buat seketika, memandang kosong gula-gula kopiko dalam bekas gula-gula yang Pak Cik Ayub susun atas kaunter bersebelahan dengan gula-gula yang lain. "Boleh Nuh kerja dekat sini?" soal Nuh perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajah memandang muka Pak Cik Ayub yang sudah berkedut seribu dek umur.

Wajah orang tua itu agak terkejut buat seketika sebelum dia tergelak sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Acik tak sangka itu yang Nuh nak. Boleh, Alhamdulillah ada yang nak membantu. Pakcik sebenarnya esok nak menjenguk Mak cik Juan kamu tu di hospital sana. Dengan kamu ada ni, boleh lah pakcik jaga dia dalam beberapa hari ni. Boleh?" jelas terlihat kelegaan pada wajah Pakcik Ayub, sedikit sebanyak beri rasa senang pada Nuh. Walaupun tak banyak, tapi, betullah kut, kata orang, buat baik ni bagi perasaan tenang, sakinah dalam jiwa.

Nuh tak tahu pula Makcik Juan masuk hospital, tapi dia tidak mahu bertanya lanjut. Some things are better left unknown, and it's better not to know everything. Pakcik Ayub masih dengan senyumannya. "Pakcik tiba-tiba terfikir, apa yang buat Nuh terfikirkan nak tolong Pakcik? Pakcik tak rasa sebab duit, kan?" soal Pak cik Ayub, soalan yang Nuh dapat agak akan ditimbulkan.

Mula-mula Nuh menggeleng, sekadar menjawab soalan, atau, lebih kepada mengiyakan sebenarnya. "saja..." pendek jawapannya, harapnya cukup untuk menjawab soalan itu. Nuh tak pasti dengan perkataan 'tolong' tapi, mungkin ini boleh dikira membantu, sebab Pakcik Ayub boleh jaga Makcik Juan dengan adanya Nuh.

Senyuman Pakcik Ayub tidak memudar. Faham sudah dengan sifat Nuh yang sememangnya tidak bercakap banyak, dari arwah Nik hidup lagi, memang cucunya ini pendiam saja. Yang menjadi mulut keduanya adalah Is. Sekarang Is kebarat sana, tak adalah yang boleh cakapkan bagi pihak Nuh. Pakcik Ayub tidak pun memaksa, dan cuba faham keadaan Nuh yang mungkin bosan tanpa Is.

"Kalau macam tu, Nuh boleh mula esok. Dalam pukul tujuh dah boleh buka. Tutup, rasanya Nuh pun dah tahu sangat bila... Tentang stok, Nuh tak perlu risau, sebab itu Syuaib dah bereskan. Alhamdulillah Shuaib ada, boleh lah tolong tengokkan Nuh sekali. Kalau ada apa-apa, rujuk Shuaib lah, ya? Acik akan sampaikan pada Shuaib, in syaa Allah, nanti." Beritahu Pakcik Ayub tanpa Nuh perlu bertanya.

Nuh sekadar mengangguk. Lepas solat subuh bolehlah terus datang. Balik dalam pukul dua belas pun, Nuh tak ada masalah. Bukannya ada orang tunggu dia pun dirumah sana.

"Ah, Nuh boleh bantu sampai bila?" tanya Pakcik Ayub, sekadar ingin tahu.

Nuh tidak terus menjawab, setelah beberapa ketika, baru dia bersuara, "tak tahu- lagi." jujur dia menjawab. Kalau apa yang Pakcik Ayub fikir asbab Nuh hendak membantu adalah sebab Is, Nuh tak halang kalau Pakcik Ayub sangka begitu. Mungkin betul, sebab Nuh sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia hendak bekerja.

Pakcik Ayub turut diam buat seketika, sebelum mengangguk. "Tak apalah, hari ni Acik tutup awal sikit." kata Pakcik Ayub sambil menghampiri peti beku yang disimpan ais krim malaysia pelbagai rasa. Nuh berjalan keluar dari kedai Pakcik Ayub, sekilas dia terpandang pada setangkai bunga matahari dalam pasu sederhana besar disisi kedai runcit Pakcik Ayub. Seingat Nuh, tak pernah pula wujud bunga matahari ini disini.

"Itu ada orang beri..." tegur Pakcik Ayub sambil menghampiri Nuh yang tadinya mata tertancap pada bunga kuning itu.

"Acik tengok kamu tenung bunga tu, buat acik teringat. Kamu tahukan kedai bunga milik Tuan Imah dulu tu?"

Nuh mengalihkan pandangannya pada Pakcik Ayub. Tuan Imah... oh.

Angguk.

Pakcik Ayub tersenyum lagi sambil menghulurkan sebuah plastik beg oren yang terisi dalamnya tiga batang ais krim malaysia, perisa berlainan semuanya. Nuh tidak cakap apa-apa, hanya menerima sambil mengangguk kecil tanda terima kasihnya. Pakcik Ayub turut mengangguk kemudian dia menepuk perlahan bahu kiri Nuh.

"ini, berikan sekali pada mereka berdua yang ada disitu. Bandung tu Acik beri pada Nuh. Tak perlu lah bayar. Acik masuk kedalam dulu ya? Dah alang-alang ada dalam kepala ni, Acik nak telefon Shuaib." ujarnya sebelum memberi salam.

Nuh memerhatikan langkah orang tua itu yang menghilang disebalik rak-rak kebelakang kedai. Bunga matahari itu dipandang sekilas, kemudia dia terus pergi dari situ.

Baru tersedar tujuan sebenar datang kemari. Baru juga teringat, Tuan Imah dah lama tinggalkan tempat ini. Siapa yang ada dalam kedai dipenuhi dengan bunga itu, Nuh tidak kenal. Tapi Nuh tahu muka itu, walaupun dia pun sendiri tak pasti, betul atau tidak orang yang Nuh bayangkan itu adalah benar-benar dia. Dan Nuh ambil keputusan untuk lupakan saja apa yang dia bayangkan, dan terus hantar ais krim dan salaam Pakcik Ayub pada mereka berdua. (walaupun Nuh nampak ada seorang saja)

Nuh memandang kekiri dan kekanannya, memastikan tiada kereta yang hendak lalu, walaupun sebahagian daripada dirinya, mengharapakan satu kemungkinan apabila dia melintas jalan ini sekurang-kurangnya ada satu lori atau kereta melanggarnya. Untuk masa ini, keinginan itu tidak kuat sangat, lalu dia lintas jalan itu tanpa halangan.

Sampai saja Nuh berdiri dihadapan pokok besar dihadapan kedai itu, langkahnya terhenti, kaku tiba-tiba apabila wajah yang tadi dilihat semakin dekat, dan buat masa itu, untuk seketika itu, Nuh jadi keliru antara realiti dan ilusi. Disebalik pagar putih itu, yang sepatutnya rumput menghijau, adalah- dandelions(apa melayunya...), putih melepak meliputi hampir keseluruhan halaman rumah itu. Dah sampai masa nak melepaskan benihnya keudara. Seolah-olah berjalan diatas awan apabila melalui bunga yang dahulunya warna kuning itu.

"Uh--- salaam?"

Nuh tidak segera berpaling.

"Nak beli bunga ke? masuklah, kalau tengok dari luar, memang tak dapat nak jawab soalan dalam kepala."

Baru Nuh berpusing, untuk melihat wajah yang menegur. Salaam sekadar dijawab dalam diam. Budak perempuan bertudung litup, dalam uniform sekolah, mengangkat kedua belah keningnya apabila melihat wajah Nuh. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang diketahuinya. Lehernya dipanjangkan sedikit, untuk melihat kedalam kedai, kemudian dia mengeluh perlahan sambil menggeleng kecil. "Berangan lagi." gumamnya rendah.

Dia berjalan beberapa langkah, menghampiri pintu utama, buat seketika dia berhenti dan menoleh pada Nuh yang memerhati. "You know, you can follow me if you want to know more." katanya bersahaja sebelum membuka kunci pagar tersebut dari dalam dan memasukinya.

Nuh perasan sesuatu, ada sebilah sesuatu yang tersandang pada bahu budak perempuan itu, yang dibalut kemas dengan kain berwarna coklat gelap dan diikat dengan reben berwarna hijau daun. Kemudian Nuh mengikut langkah budak perempuan itu, memasuki ruang halaman kedai itu. Benar sangkaan Nuh, luas dalamnya. Dan apabila jalan, melalui dandelion tersebut, seolah -olah awan putih naik keudara apabila menlanggar benih-benih putih itu.

Apabila pintu kaca itu ditolak, loceng berbunyi tanda kehadiran seseorang diatas pintu tersebut. Dan lelaki itu, terus mengangkat wajahnya, senyumannya kendur sedikit, mata hitamnya sedikit membesar.

"Assalam alaykum..." ucapkan lepas beberapa ketika, mata tak lepas dari memandang Nuh. Budak perempuan itu sekadar meletakkan sebilah sesuatu itu dihadapan lelaki itu kemudia menarik kerusi tinggi yang berdekatan dan memanjant naik diatas nya.

"yeah, welcome to our jungle." budak itu bersuara, seolah-olah fed up dengan keadaan hidupnya. Lelaki itu pula, seaka-akan tersedar dari mimpi terus menarik earphone yang tadinya tersumbat ditelinga dan diseluk masuk kedalam poket apronnya.

"are you... um... nak cari bunga apa-apa?"

"Mind introducing yourself???" sampuk budak perempuan itu, lambat-lambat membuka bungkusan panjang diatas meja tersebut.

Lelaki itu memandang sekilas kearah budak perempuan itu sebelum tersenyum nipis. "I'm sorry," ucapnya perlahan. Pasu tinggi yang diletakkan diatas meja kecil bersebelahan dengan kaunter, (yang terletak ditengah-tengah alam kedai tersebut, maka disekelilingny memang, dikelilingi bunga-bungaan pelbagai warna, yang Nuh sendiri tak tahu wujud.) diturunkan untuk mengelakkan daripada menghalang pandangan. Dia kemudian menghampiri Nuh.

"the name is Shuaib, and," dia tergelak sedikit. "Just now, Pakcik Ayub beritahu fasal kamu, Nuh kan?"

....okay....

Aku salah orang... Dialah Shuaib...

Tapi...

Nevermind.

Tangan dihulur untuk bersalaman, dan Nuh hanya menerima tanpa banyak kata. Dia terus menghulurkan plastik oren tadi pada Shuaib selepas tangannya dilepaskan. "from Pakcik..." ujarnya pendek.

"woah... tak perlu kut... tak apalah, Nuh nak apa-apa datang sini, selain hantar ais krim ni?" soal Shuaib, menghampiri budak perempuan yang sibuk dengan... pedangnya...

Mata Nuh dikedipkan sekali, dan saat pejamnya itu agak lama. Semata-mata hendak proses apa yang dilihat untuk masuk dalam kepala. Pedang. Sebilah sesuatu itu adalah pedang.

Kedua belah keningnya terus terangkat, should've known...

"oh, lupa, ini Arwa. And uh, about the sword..." dia mengeluh kecil menggeleng kepala sedikit.

"Arwa..."

"fine." Arwa terus bangun dari duduknya, turun dari kerusi tinggi tersebut sambil mengangkat pedang yang setahu Nuh beratnya adalah dalam beberapa kg, selamba dibawa Arwa, turut menarik plastik ais krim itu bersama. Nuh memandang langkah Arwa hingga dia menghilang disebalik sebuah pintu dihujung sebelah kiri kedai. Pintu yang turut tersorok disebalik bunga-bungaan itu.

"okay, so..." Shuaib kembali fokus pada 'pelanggan'nya, kalau itu sesuai, depan matanya. "well, kalau ada terfikir tentang dandelions dekat luar sana, I know it shouldn't be there, but, if you know the meanings..." Nuh turut melemparkan pandangannya keluar tingkap, sekilas pandang dan kembali pada Shuaib, untuk dia menghabiskan kata-katanya. Shuaib mengangkat keningnya. "...it's worth to keep." sambungnya, tersengih.

"it means?" tak ada niat pun nak bertanya kuat macam tu, lagi pula, dirumah ada aje internet, macam tak boleh cari sendiri aje. Tapi dah terlepas, tak perlu kut nak menyesal.

Shuaib tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat berdiri disebelah Nuh, menghadap betul-betul dengan tingkap, memandang keluar. "...it is a gift to a loved one that will provide happiness and is a promise of total faithfulness ...and to me, the meaning itself looks endearing."

Nuh tidak membalas. "I'll just leave now..." dia menoleh kearah muka pintu.

"ah... Nuh. sekejap." Nuh berpaling, melihatkan Shuaib sudahpun pergi menghampiri sebuah jambangan bunga matahari yang kecil, kelihatan normal daripada yang diluar sana. Dipetiknya satu kemudian dia datang kembali pada Nuh, menghulurkan bunga tersebut.

"it's to express gratitude. Terima kasih sebab datang." Nuh tak perasan bila Shuaib buka kaca matanya dan sangkutkan pada poket apronnya, bunga itu diterima tanpa banyak bicara.

"it's nothing. salaam." perlahan suaranya sebelum dia berlalu keluar.

Nuh buat diri sendiri keliru. Kaki terasa tak jejak tanah sebab kepala fikir melulu. Bunga matahari dalam genggaman dipandangnya.

aku tengah mimpi ke?


	11. #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 離れていても  
> Even if we are separated
> 
> 逢えなくても  
> Even if we can't meet up with each other
> 
> この心はあなたを思う  
> This heart, will think of you
> 
> 見守ってるよ  
> I'll watch over you
> 
> どんなときも  
> Whenever it may be
> 
> あなたが私を思うなら  
> If you think of me
> 
> そばにいるよ  
> I'll be by your side.
> 
> ( 日笠陽子, 終わらない詩)

Dia datang awal hari ini. Bukan sebab rasa semangat nak mula kerja, tapi, lepas baca beberapa helai muka surat Quran tadi, dia rasa nak terus kesini. Jam ditangan dikerling sekilas. 7 pagi. Tak adalah awal mana. Walaupun dah banyak kereta mula lalu depan jalan sana, warna langit keorenan dengan warna merah jambu bercampur dengan warna biru, buat semuanya rasa nyaman. Pukulan ombak kedengaran agak kuat dan bayu laut yang meniup mendinginkan udara.

Selepas membuka pagar kedai, Nuh menoleh sekejap kearah bunga matahari disisi kedai.

"Eh... Nuh?" Sapa satu suara membuatkan Nuh berpaling dari bunga tersebut.

Shuaib.

Lelaki itu tersenyum segaris, "assalamualaikum... awalnya sampai?"

"Waalaikum salaam...," tak adalah awal mana...

Shuaib masuk dahulu sebaik saja pagar tersebut naik keatas. Nuh hanya memandang belakang tubuh Shuaib hingga menghilang masuk kebelakang kedai. Baru Nuh masuk selepas seketika.

Nuh berjalan kesekeliling kedai sekadar melihat keadaan kedai itu walaupun dalam kepala sudah pun ingat kesemua tempat letak barang-barang. Bukannya dia selalu kemana-mana sangat pun. Pasar paling dekat pun selang beberapa deretan kedai dari kedai runcit pak Ayub.

Rambut ditolak kebelakang apabila melalui peti beku yang tersimpan ais krim malaysia.

"Ah... ais krim... Nuh, tolong ambilkan cooler dekat belakang van. Dalam tu ada stock ais krim. Tadi abang singgah sekejap rumah pak Ayub." Beritahu Shuaib. Tangan memegang sebuah kotak mengandungi botol sos cili untuk disusun pada rak. Nuh sekadar mengangguk dan berlalu menuju ke van putih yang diparkir betul-betul dihadapan kedai. Nuh tak sedar pun bunyi enjin tadi bila Shuaib sampai, dan Nuh tak rasa terkejut terdapatnya beberapa jambangan bunga yang dibalut dengan plastik lut sinar elok tersusun dibelakang van. Nuh membuka bonet kereta untuk mengeluarkan cooler yang berwarna biru gelap sederhana besar dari dalam kereta. Dia turunkan cooler itu lalu diletakkan diatas jalan untuk menutup kembali bonet.

Cooler dibawa masuk kedalam kedai, Nuh terus menghampiri peti beku.

"Assalamualaikum... eh? Nuh?" Suara itu tidak asing bagi Nuh, dia berpaling.

"Waalaikum salaam... ibu." Sambut Nuh sedikit menunduk hormat.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Kening sebelahnya terangkat, "Nuh tolong pak Ayub tak beritahu ibu pun?"

Nuh tahu itu sekadar kenyataan, tapi tetap buat Nuh rasa bersalah. Nuh menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya pada peti beku disisinya. Namun begitu, terasa senyuman Puan Masyitah untuknya. Dia mendengar tapak kaki Puan Masyitah menghampiri rak berdekatan, bahagian sos dan kicap. Terserempak juga lah dia dengan Shuaib...

"Saalaam mualaikum, Shuaib, hari ni tambah stok ya?"

"Waalaikum salaam, ah Cik Ita. Tak adalah, pak Ayub minta tolong hantarkan ais krim. Sekali tengokkan Nuh sekejap. Lepas ni nak menghantar bunga pula."   
Nuh mula menyusun ais krim malaysia kedalam peti beku dari cooler yang diletakkan disebelah kakinya.

"Macam mana dengan kedai bunga tu? Tuan Imah sihat?"

"Alhamdulillah... setakat yang saya tahu dia sihat, baik-baik saja dekat sana dengan Waleed. Kedai bunga tu pun, macam biasalah... Cik Ita nak bunga ke? Saya boleh tolong gubahkan..."

Puan Masyitah tertawa kecil. Nuh tak tahu apa yang lucunya. "Tak perlu lah... bunga semua sihat saja dekat belakang rumah tu. Nuh haritu sempatkan potong semak dekat belakang dengan Is?"

Nuh menoleh dari ralit menyusun ais krim, pada Shuaib dan Puan Masyitah. Nuh mengangguk.

"Nuh susunlah ais krim tu dulu. Abang dah settle susun botol cili. Kalau apa-apa kurang, check dekat belakang, ya? Cik Ita nak bayar dah ke?" Shuaib menyusup kebelakang kaunter. Sedang Puan Masyitah meletakkan bakul merahnya diatas kaunter tersebut untuk dikira.

"Ini ajelah. Lepas ni nak ke pasar pula." Kata Puan Masyitah, memerhatikan Nuh yang kembali menyusun ais krim dalam peti beku.

Shuaib, kenal Is ke? Kenapa macam aku aje yang tak pernah kenal lelaki ini? Tapi muka dia... serupa sangat dengan Tariq. Aku silap orang ke, Tariq itu yang hakikatnya tak pernah wujud. Pintu peti beku itu ditutup kemudia ditutup cooler itu.

"Cik Ita ansur dulu lah ya? Terima kasih Shuaib, Nuh."

Nuh mengangkat cooler itu untuk disimpan sambil Shuaib menghampirinya selepas selesai menghulurkan baki pada Puan Masyitah.

"Ah, Nuh, Is ada contact Nuh tak dalam masa dua minggu ni?"

Nuh memandang pada Puan Masyitah. Dia menggeleng. "Dia tak ada contact ibu?" Soalnya kembali. Setahu Nuh, mengenali Is, Puan Masyitah tak akan tanya Nuh tentang Is kalau Is ada contact keluarganya. Is itu akan menceritakan segala-galanya pada Puan Masyitah dan pasti akan beritahu mereka kalau dia ada menghubungi Nuh.

Dahi ibu berkerut sedikit buat seketika sebelum mengendur dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang melekat pada Is, lembut walaupun dalam matanya jelas tunjuk rasa risaunya. "Kalau macam tu... hm.. tak apalah. Kerja baik-baik ya Nuh,"

"Ah, ibu, kalau Is ada contact, Nuh beritahu." Ujar Nuh, tidak mahu ibu terus risau. Is banyak mengikut sifat ibunya yang berhati lembut, walaupun bagi seorang wanita, hati lembut itu adalah salah satu ketabahan mereka. Is pun macam tu, sampai fikir banyak sangat, benda yang tak patut risau pun dia risau. Puan Masyitah mengangguk, kali ini senyumannya menunjukkan sedikit kelegaan.

Puan Masyitah terus berlalu selepas itu, meninggalkan Nuh dengan Shuaib.

"Is..." Shuaib tiba-tiba bersuara sebaik saja hilang bayang Puan Masyitah dari pandangan mereka. Nuh menoleh pada Shuaib yang sedikit tinggi darinya, mungkin dari Is juga. Rambutnya kemas tersisir kebelakang, tidak pakai kaca mata dia hari ni. Mungkin pakai ketika dia hendak fokus buat sesuatu saja kut.

"... He is your best friend, I'm right?" Sambungnya selepas senyap seketika, membalas pandangan Nuh.

He is more than just a friend... Nuh mengangguk. Mengiyakan saja.

"Ok, tak ada apalah kan, Nuh boleh sendiri kan? Abang nak hantar bunga. Nuh bila-bila masa nanti singgahlah rumah abang. Lepak sekali minum petang ke...? Ya? Abang gerak dulu ya?"

Cooler yang kini sudah kosong itu bertukar tangan. Shuaib sempat melambai sebelum bergerak meninggalkan Nuh dan kedai tersebut.

Nuh tak pasti siapa yang dia akan jumpa lagi hari ini. Walaupun dengan sifat pendiam Nuh, ramai juga yang mengenalinya, sebab Tok Nik dulu, dan Is. Nuh mengambil tempat diatas kerusi belakang kaunter. Dia pernah tolong Pak Ayub dahulu dengan Is. Saja-saja. (Is yang hendak cuba sebenarnya) Nuh pula hanya duduk dikaunter, dia malas hendak bercakap dengan orang bawa buku bersama. Layan orang bila mereka hendak bayar. Kalau tak ada, Nuh akan baca buku saja. Mungkin dia akan tengok mana-mana rak yang nak ditambah barangnya, tapi buat masa ini, Nuh sambung baca novelnya.

***

Malam.

Antara masa yang paling Nuh suka adalah waktu malam. Nuh suka gelapnya malam, seakan-akan memberi perlindungan daripada pandangan manusia. Sorok daripada realiti untuk sementara. Sunyi malam yang menyalurkan rasa persendirian, seolah-olah diri ini seorang saja yang hidup dalam dunia ini.

Nuh duduk diatas batu yang paling tinggi, tempat dia dan Is selalu melepak bila hujung minggu. Bayu meniup deras wajahnya, laut kelihatan agak bergelora, ombak deras bergerak dari jauh mencium persisiran pantai. Sesekali percikan air terkena wajahnya, Nuh akan memejamkan mata menikmati bau asin dari laut. Malam itu agak dingin walaupun siang tadi tengah harinya panas terik.

Nuh sengaja tutup kedai agak lewat untuk hari itu. Dalam pukul 12 malam. Baru dia teringat, jam dipergelangan dikerling sekilas. Satu pagi. Cepatnya masa berlalu. Sejam Nuh biarkan fikirannya melayang entah ke benua mana, dia pun tak sedar. Sekali lagi dia memejamkan matanya, kali ini dia menghirup nafas dalam, menghirup udara yang dingin, menghirup bau laut kedalam peparunya.

Apabila dia melepaskan nafasnya, dia meniup lembut keudara malam itu. Secara tidak langsung menghasilkan siulan halus, yang terus menghilang bunyinya tenggelam dalam bunyi alam. Fikirannya kosong pada ketika itu, bukan dia tidak mahu berfikir, tapi otaknya tiba-tiba dalam keadaan kosong, seolah-olah enggan untuk menerima sebarang maklumat. Dia tidak peduli dengan terangnya bulan separa yang tersembunyi dibalik awan kelabu pada malam itu. Tidak juga peduli dengan bintang yang muncul sedikit saja didada langit. Matanya jauh memandang kehadapan, membayangkan apa yqng ada diufuk sana.

Tee kelabu lengan pendek yang punya garisan tebal berwarna hitam didada itu dicabut dari tubuhnya. Dia seolah-olah dalam keadaan separa sedar, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan pada yang sama sedar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Angin menderu menampar tubuhnya, dingin rasanya. Nuh berdiri dari duduknya, sekali lagi menghirup udara dan melepaskannya. Kaki berjalan terus kehadapan, memijak satu persatu batu yang berkemukaan leper, berhati-hati sendiri dengan batu yang berlumut, licin. Dia terus turun dan berjalan hingga air diparas lututnya. Diendahkan seluar three quarter yang mula basah dengan air laut. Seketika dia berhenti.

Dia mengira hari sebenarnya, tanpa dia sendiri sedari. Sudah hampir 2 bulan dia sendiri, diwaktu siang menyibukkan diri dengam membantu Pak Ayub jaga kedai. Sejak dia membantu, ada satu hari dia minta untuk tutup kedai pada waktu malam, Pak Ayub setujukan saja. Untung dapat, dan kadang memudahkan orang juga. Kalau ada aje yang terlupa beli barang dan memerlukan apa-apa boleh lah singgah.

Kadang Shuaib mengajaknya kerumah, minum kopi dan Shuaib bercerita banyak perkara, terutamanya tentang bunga. Walaupun tak adalah masuk kepala pun, tapi sedikit sebanyak, menarik Nuh daripada terus berfikir tentang perkara yang tak patut. Lagi parah, sering pada waktu malam, Nuh tak dapat melupakan kehadiran Is yang sentiasa ada disisinya. Nuh tidak tahu apa yang jadi pada Is, lagi pula Is langsung tidak menghubunginya.

Nuh risau, sungguh, sebenarnya. Rindu mungkin, tapi Nuh rasa tidak sedap hati. Cuba juga untuk berfikir yang baik-baik, tapi Nuh bukan begitu. Dia tak mampu sebenarnya. Selalu yang melarikan bayangan yang bukan-bukan dari mindanya, hanya Is.

Air sudah sampai keparas dadanya. Mata memandang jauh kehadapan, memandang sesuatu yang tiada pun disana. Seolah-olah mengharapkan sesuatu untuk muncul, Nuh tahi tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi tak tahu kenapa, rasa sakit menunggu sesuatu itu tidak hilang. Menunggu apa, Nuh tak pasti.

"Nuh, abang dengar kamu rapat sungguh ya dengan Iskandar? Abang tak pernah lagi jumpa hubungan macam kamu berdua. Walaupun abang hanya dengar cerita daripada orang, tapi kalau benda tu baik, kalau abang tengok dengan mata abang sendiri, agak nya macam mana ya?" Shuaib tersenyum, menongkat dagunya memandang Nuh dengan mata seolah-olah bersinar.

Nuh menyisip air kopi O yang panas, muka sepuluh sen macam biasa. Shuaib tergelak perlahan.

"Nuh, you know, if I don't know what type of a person you are, I might have various assumption about you two. I think you are a very interesting person." Kata Shuaib, memuji.

"I don't mind..." ujar Nuh perlahan. Tak terkesan pun, dan memang nampak sungguh pada wajahnya.

"I thought so. I wonder what he is like, how is he?"

Soalan Shuaib membuatkan seolah-olah masa terhenti buat seketika. Nuh tak pernah pula terfikir tentang perkara itu. Lama Is tiada, dua bulan tak mustahil untuk merubah seseorang. Dengan Nuh tidak tahu apa-apa...

"He is..." what? How is he right now? Is he alright? What is he doing? Why doesn't he said anything, contact or something, why does he... dia nak elak dari aku? Apa yang jadi.

Dahi Nuh berkerut, kopi dihadapan mata tak sedar ditenung lama. "...fine, I guess." Nuh melarikan pandangannya kesisi daripada kopi dihadapannya. Memandang kearah tempat parkir kereta yang bumbungnya sudah dilitupi dengan pokok menjalar yang merimbun diatas bumbung yang dahulunya bumbung lut sinar.

Oh.

"Jarang Nuh tunjuk muka macam tu." Tegur Shuaib, menarik Nuh dari lamunannya yang seketika. Terus neutral wajahnya, mata kembali berlabuh pada Shuaib yang tersenyum nipis, lalu menghirup kopinya.

Nuh baru sedar dia tersilap tafsir soalan Shuaib. "Is, he is fine. Yeah." Nuh mengangguk, seakan-akan setuju dengan kenyataannya sendiri. Rasa betul-betul jawab soalan, serasanya. Tak tahu nak describe Is itu bagaimana orangnya. Pada yang sama tidak sedar dengan kata-kata Shuaib.

"Nuh?"

Nuh mengedipkan matanya sekali. "You, alright?"

Nuh mengangguk kecil. "Yeah," Nuh mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau cakap perihal Is... buat Nuh tak senang, abang minta maaf." Kata Shuaib, kedua belah keningnya terangkat. Mata seolah-olah memandang terus kedalam mata Nuh.

Nuh menggeleng sedikit. Apa aku fikir ni...

"It's nothing." It's just, it is Is. Is.

Pathetic. Rasa diri ini menyedihkan. Nuh terus berjalan kehadapan, hingga seluruh tubuhnya terbenam dalam air laut tersebut. Terasa rambutnya beralun didalam air apabila ombak di permukaan air deras menuju ke persisiran pantai. Nuh membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa air.

Mulutnya dibuka mencari udara, matanya luas terbuka pantas dipejam kembali, air masin laut memedihkan mata, tubuhnya. Dibiarkan air menderu masuk kedalam peparu, mengendahkan rasa pedih dan menolak perasaan ingin keluar dari air. Pemikirannya kosong, kakinya terasa ditarik jauh lagi kedalam air. Terus menerus dibawa arus bergelora, malam terasa terang, berpinar-pinar.

Tangannya tergapai-gapai, mencari sesuatu untuk bergantung. Namun dia tidak lagi mampu, terasa kekuatan sudah lama meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Pandangannya gelap, dan sebelum dia hilang kesedaran, samar-samar kedangaran namanya dioanggil.

Dekat...

Semakin hampir.

Zulmat.

***

"Nuh... wake up please. I'm back... I'm back..."

Tangannya terasa hangat. Sayup-sayup kedengaran satu suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Mata dibuka sekali, beberapa kali dikedipkan, silau cahaya membutakan pandangannya.

Gelap.

***

Dia dengar tapak kaki lalu lalang. Suara orang berbalas kata.

Senyap.

***

Terasa tangan disentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Hembusan nafas terasa hangat menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"I'm sorry. Nuh... I thought you will be fine. I'm sorry."

Is.

Matanya terbuka. Dia dapat mendengar nafasnya sendiri. Mata dipejam, silau cahaya. Ingin bertanya dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Nuh!"

Kerusi ditolak kebelakang, Nuh menoleh kesisi. Terkelip-kelip matanya memandang wajah yang sangat dikenalinya. Merah matanya, hidungnya juga. Dahi Nuh terus berkerut, dia ingin bangun untuk bertanya tapi kepalanya terasa berat. Dia berbaring kembali.

"Aku pergi panggil doktor. Wait here okay? Just a minute..."

"Is." Pergelangan Is dipegang sebelum sempat Is bangun sepenuhnya dari kerusi. Is berpaling kembali, wajahnya penuh dengan kerisauan yang amat.

Nuh terbatuk untuk beberapa kali membuatkan Is terus terduduk, memegang kedua belah bahu Nuh. "Kau okey tak? Aku nak panggil doktor sekejap-"

"I'm- not goin anywhere-" pegangannya terlepas apabila dia terbatuk lagi.

Is segera bangun dari duduknya lalu menuangkan segelas air buat Nuh. Perlahan-lahan dia membantu Nuh duduk dan juga membantu Nuh untuk minum.

"I'll get the doctor okay?"

Nuh tak berkata apa-apa, hanya berbaring.

***

Lama mereka berdiam diri selepas doktor berlalu keluar dari bilik. Nuh tidak langsung memandang wajah Is, bukan sebab marah atau apa-apa, tapi lebih kepada rasa bersalah yang amat.

Apa aku dah buat...

Again, I'm troubling others...  
Is...

Pathetic.

The last thought I have.

Apa yang aku fikir?

"Sorry." Gumam Nuh perlahan. Tidak memandang wajah Is. Rasa bersalah seolah-olah perasaan itu terkumpul didadanya, menyesakkan dadanya, sukar untuknya bernafas. Dahinya berkerut. Dia menguatkan diri untuk menoleh menatap wajah sahabatnya yang terasa seperti sudah bertahun tidak berjumpa. Dua bulan, tak adalah lama mana. Namun, hakikat pelbagai perkara boleh terjadi dalam tempoh masa yang hampir 10 minggu itu, Nuh takut akan ada sesuatu perubahan yang Nuh buat Nuh tidak lagi mengenali Is.

Banyak benda yang dia hendak beritahu Nuh sebenarnya. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa tak terkeluar sepatah kata, seolah-olah terkunci segala kosa kata dalam kepala. Tidak tahu hendak mula dari mana. Tipulah kalau kata dia tidak rindu pada sahabatnya ini. Tipulah kalau dia tidak pernah terfikir akan keadaannya.

Dia memandang tangannya sendiri, terasa lagi kemas genggaman Nuh padanya tadi, seolah-olah enggan melepaskannya. Menggigil. Dia menggigil, tangannya dikepal cuba menahan diri dari terus menggigil.

"Nuh..." perlahan suara Is. Nuh mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

"Is it's fine. It's okay," tangan Is diambil Nuh dan dipegangnya. Dingin dan Is menggigil.

Dia takut. Dia risau yang amat. Tangannya ditarik Nuh keatas riba Nuh, menyuruh Is memandangnya. Dia tahu Is tak dengar maafnya, tak dengar apa yang Nuh katakan. Fikirannya penuh, terlalu banyak perkara yang ingin diluah tapi tersimpan rapi seolah-olah dikunci.

Lambat-lambat Is mengangkat wajahnya. Pucat. Matanya tepat memandang mata Nuh. Walaupun Nuh sebenarnya tak mampu untuk melihat terus dalam mata coklat terang itu, terlalu banyak perkara yang keluar.

I know this look.

Pada masa yang sama, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya beku, matanya menunjukkan seribu satu cerita, mahu disampaikan pada Is.

I'm sorry.

"Nuh... I'm not there, please don't."

It was never your fault and you saved me.

"I didn't talk to you like I promised..."

It's okay, you are here now...

Is mendiamkan diri, namun matanya tidak lari dari mata Nuh. Terlekat disitu, namun bahasa dikunci dalam kotak bisu. Dahinya berkerut dalam, menahan diri dari segala perasaan yang bercampur baur.

I'm so worried...

Nuh mengangguk. I know, I'm sorry I make you worry.

You can swim.

Yes, I can.

"...why...?"

Nuh menggeleng perlahan, melepaskan keluhan kecil.

"I didn't know what I was thinking."

I care.

Nuh mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun kali ini Is pula yang menarik tangan Nuh.

Look at me, I want to see your breathing...

I am.

"I didn't tell anyone."

Mata Nuh meliar kesekeliling bilik untuk seketika, dan kembali pada Is.

"I can see that,"

"...but, Shuaib, dia tahu."

Kening Nuh terangkat. "He was there." Sambung Is.

Nuh tidak membalas. Why was he there.

Is tahu Nuh tak puas hati. Is tersenyum sedikit. I know this Nuh. Getus hatinya. Senyumannya membentukkan kerutan didahi Nuh.

"He was checking up on you. But he left awhile ago. Aku beritahu dia to not to tell anyone, he was fine with that." Maklum Is seperti biasa.

Baru rasa normal balik, walaupun setelah apa yang jadi. Apabila Nuh sekadar mengangguk, Is tahu dia perlu menyambung lagi bicaranya.

"Aku sampai dalam pukul 12 tadi. Aku terus cari kau dekat rumah, tapi kau tak ada. Sempat aku balik rumah letak barang tapi tak sempat nak jumpa dia orang lagi. So I feel that maybe you would be there, but I-" Is menunduk, melarikan pandangannya.

"How'd you met him, Shuaib." Nuh sengaja mencelah, faham Is tidak sanggup hendak menyambung.

Is diam sekejap. Merenung wajah Nuh, mencari sesuatu disebalik soalan yang ditanya. "Well... after... um... I brought you to the shore, he helped me to bring you here."

"Ada dia cakap... apa-apa?" Nuh menyoal lagi.

Is memandang wajah Nuh, cuba meneka apa yang ada dalam hatinya, perasaannya. Setelah seketika, Nuh memandang Is. Rasa pelik sebab lama Is diam. Jarang begitu.

"Kau tak senang dengan dia?" Balas Is dengan soalan.

Nuh mengalihkan pandangannya. "I don't know."

"He is... something." Is tergelak.

Something...

"Maybe." Kedua belah kening Nuh diangkat, rasa senang mendengar tawa Is. Dia turut tersenyum nipis.

"Eh-" Is berdiri dari duduknya, mula bergerak. "Kau nak apa-apa tak? Petang ni kau dah boleh keluar, do you want to go somewhere?" Is memandang Nuh sekilas sambil menunag segelas air untuk Nuh.

Sekali lagi Nuh mengangkat kedua belah keningnya. Aku kena beritahu Pak Ayub, Is dah balik-

Gelas air kosong itu dihulur Is pada Nuh. Nuh menyambutnya, laju dia meneguk air itu hingga habis. Rasa sakit tekaknya tiba-tiba. Teruk juga dia batuk tadi waktu doktor datang tadi.

"Oh- Shuaib ada beritahu tadi, lepas kau dah selamat dekat sini, yang kau tolong Pak Ayub. And he said he'll tell Pak Ayub esok, kau cuti. His face was..."

Nuh menanti. Melihatkan wajah Is, membuatkan Nuh tersenyum dalam hati. Weird?

Laju Is mengangguk, setuju dengan Nuh. "But it wasn't a bad feeling. Tapi, macam dia tahu apa yang aku tak tahu, and it made me kinda... anxious, I think." Is menggaru pipinya yang tidak pun gatal. Memang tabiatnya begitu kalau dia rasa gusar tentang sesuatu.

Is mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong itu dan mengisinya lagi, untuk dia yang minum. Nuh sekadar memerhati. "You know Nuh, tengok Shuaib tu bawah lampu, muka dia ada iras kau."

Nuh mengedipkan matanya. Iras?

Is mengangguk. Dia menatap wajah Nuh lama. "Aku rasa, bahagian mata, cuma dia ada twinkle like something in his eyes, hidung dia, bibir pun! Nipis, macam kau. Tapi kalau dia ketawa, aku rasa lebar mulutnya."

"Macam kau," celah Nuh, mengusik.

"Iya ke?" Is menyentuh kedua belah pipinya, mata membesar. "He looks nice, handsome macam kau juga!"

Sungguhlah, Is tak perasan pun yang Nuh mengusik. Tengah ingat balik muka Shuaib lah tu. Nuh menggeleng kecil. Muka didongak sedikit, ada jam dinding depan mata. Pukul 8 pagi.

"You are you." Katanya tenang, melirik pandangannya pada Is.

How long I was unconscious?

Is memberikannya senyuman, menurunkan tangannya. "You are you too, Nuh. Tak sama, tapi serupa aje."

Dahi Nuh berkerut, baru perasan sesuatu pada Is. Pipi kanan Is disentuhnya. "You didn't sleep." Tegur Nuh.

You've been awake when I was asleep.

Is menurunkan tangan Nuh, kemudian dibawa dalam genggamannya.

It's alright, Nuh. I want to see your breathing. I'm fine.

No.

Nuh berganjak sedikit kesisi katil, memberikan ruang. "Get up here."

"You don't have to..."

Mata Nuh terus mencerun. I want to. Tegas.

Lama mereka bertentang mata, bergaduh dengan pandangan sahaja sehinggalah Is mengalah dengan melepaskan keluhan panjang.

Dengan berhati-hati dia mengubah tempat duduknya, duduk disisi katil Nuh. Pandangan Nuh masih serius.

Baring.

Bantal yang satu itu Nuh tarik sedikit ketepi untuk Is, dan turut menarik selimut putih itu lalu diselimutkan kaki Is. Is sekadar mematuhi, dan berbaring diatas bantal yang empuk itu. Baru terasa letihnya badan apabila dia menutup mata. Nuh menarik selimut hingga kedada Is.

"Terima kasih, Nuh," perlahan suaranya, dimamah lena.

"Yeah. Shut up, sleep." I know you are exhausted, take some rest. Stop pushing yourself too much.

Sempat Is tertawa perlahan, kemudian dia menguap besar, dahinya berkerut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan belakang tangan.

Nuh menyisir rambut Is kebelakang apabila nafas rakannya itu beransur perlahan dan tenang, tanda dia sudah pun menyelinap kealam mimpi. Dengkuran halus cukup untuk mengatakan yang dia penat. Mana taknyam sampai sahaja rumah, jumpa Nuh dalam keadaan begitu, risau sangat sampai tak sanggup nak lelap.

Dia takut.

I made him worry.

It is my fault, but he said sorry.

I promised I'd protect him, the way I can.

But I am just letting his fear worsen-

Benda dah jadi. Nuh mengeluh berat dalam hati. Namun, bila lama merenung wajah Is, mendengar pernafasannya, tanpa sedar Nuh turut terlelap sama disebelah Is.

Sleep can be contagious.


	12. #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orang selalu kata, macam-macam boleh terjadi dalam masa seminit.
> 
> Dia susah nak percaya. Tapi betullah, bendanya tak mustahil untuk berlaku. Lagi pula kalau terjadi pada diri sendiri.
> 
> Peritnya lagi payah nak ditanggung, kiranya benda yang terakhir jadi adalah benda yang buat dada rasa kembang.

Is bawa payung harini.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya walaupun cuaca panas terik macam matahari berdiri atas kepala, dengan peluh kuyup membasahi belakang tee biru gelapnya.

Nuh mengangkat kening sebagai sapaan buat Is. "Assalamualaikum, Nuh." Is mula bersuara. Nuh mengangguk perlahan. Dia turun dari kerusi yang didudukinya disebalik kaunter yang penuh dengan balang gula-gula itu.

"Waalaikumsalam." novel yang dipegangnya tadi ditutup dan diletakkan diatas kaunter. Nuh perasan sesuatu, Is bawa beg tersandang pada bahu kirinya. Dia mencari mata Is untuk bertanya.

"Oh, aku singgah rumah Cikgu Erwan sekejap tadi. Ibu suruh bagi barang dekat dia. Ibu pun pesan barang." ujar Is buat Nuh hanya mengangguk. Is mengambil bakul yang disusun meninggi depan kaunter kemudian beransur kearah rak-rak bahagian rempah ratus. Ibu nak masak melayu kut.

Nuh sekadar memerhati langkah Is berjalan mencari barang yang dipesan Ibu. Waktu-waktu begini bawah matahari terik ni, mana ada orang nak keluar sangat. Itu yang tak ramai yang datang. Kalau ada pun, rata-rata beli aiskrim, tak pun buka fridge untuk air sejuk.

"Abang rasa kalau kita jual ice blended ke shake ke, rasanya laku, in syaa Allah." tiba-tiba ada suara berbunyi. Is sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan tersebut dari tempatnya berdiri. Manakala Nuh sekadar berpaling kearah ruang masuk kedai.

Shuaib tersengih lebar menunjukkan garisan giginya yang putih sambil mencabut topinya untuk menyisir rambut depannya kebelakang. Kemudian peluh didahi dilap dengan tuala kecil yang tersangkut pada tengkuknya selepas topi kembali dipakai. Van yang diparkir dihadapan kedai sedikit sebanyak menghalang dari matahari masuk terus kedalam kedai, memandangkan kedai pakcik Ayub ni memang elok aje menghadap pantai.

"Iye kut," Is tergelak kecil menyambut kata-kata Shuaib dari jauh. Dia pun sebenarnya sedang menghampiri kaunter dengan bakul yang diambil tadi.

Shuaib mengangkat kening. "Nak join? kita divide untung sama-sama." Dia menyiku Is dan tersengih lagi. Is meletakkan bakulnya diatas kaunter.

Nuh menarik bakul tersebut dan dikeluarkan isinya untuk dikira. "Tak kisah. Seronok juga sebenarnya untuk diisi masa kosong. Tak ada buat apa pun. Nuh pun ada kerja." Is tersenyum dengan ekor mata melirik pada Nuh. Nuh tidak membalas. "lima ringgit sembilan."

"Ah, abang buat apa datang? cari barang juga ke?" Is bertanya sambil menghulurkan RM6 pada Nuh.

Shuaib tersenyum simpul. "Nak ajak datang lepak dekat kedai abang aje. Nak ikut? Ada buat teh mawar dengan chrysanthemum."

Is terkebil seketika. "Campur kan dua tu ke? tak ke nanti kuat rasanya?"

Kedua belah dahi Shuaib diangkat-angkat dengan kedua belah bahunya. "I don't know. Itu yang ajak rasa."

Is mengangguk. "boleh aje. Tapi kena tunggu petanglah. Idea siapa, buat tu? Arwa ke abang sendiri?" soal Is.

Shuaib terdiam sekejap sebelum menepuk kuat dahinya. "Allah, abang terlupa fasal Arwa! Ah, abang ansur dulu. Nanti jumpa after asr. Asar dekat mana? Kalau dekat masjid boleh terus jalan kerumah abang?" sempat Shuaib menyoal, memandang kedua-dua Is dan Nuh.

Is mengangguk kecil memberikan persetujuannya. "Okay."

Nuh memandang Is lama sebelum menjongketkan bahunya. Is tersenyum lagi. "We'll be there. In syaa Allah."

Lagipun Nuh suka tengok bunga-bungaan yang tumbuh subur dalam kawasan rumah dan kedai Shuaib. Walaupun berwarna-warni dan nampak ceria, ada ketenangan dalam suasana begitu. Desir angin yang bertiup, melintasi celah-celah daunan. Kadang kalau Nuh termenung jauh sangat, boleh bisu suara yang bercakap dengannya. Kalau ada Is ni, adalah orang untuk Shuaib rancak berbual nanti. Kalau ada dengan Arwa sekali, memang Nuh pilih untuk duduk dekat buaian yang ada dekat sisi kedai bunga daripada duduk dengan mereka semeja. Nuh suka duduk dekat buaian tu, dingin dan menenangkan.

Pelik juga sebenarnya, sebab lavender pun hidup dekat situ. Berdekatan dengan buaian itu. Nuh perasan, setiap bunga yang secara logiknya tak akan tumbuh diatas bumi tropika ini, subur saja hidupnya. Macam dandelion, mana ada pokok liar tu boleh hidup, tapi, itulah, ada. Banyak pula tu. Mungkin Shuaib pernah cerita, tapi Nuh yang tak ingat atau Shuaib tak pernah cakap apa-apa. Bila diingat semula, ada aje lagi pokok-pokok lain yang memang tak tumbuh atas tanah bumi tropika ini.

"Nuh."

Matanya dikedip sekejap, tak sedar fikirannya sudah melayang. Tak perasan pun bunyi enjin van Shuaib meluncer pergi. Is tersenyum kecil selepas melepaskan satu keluhan. "You were thinking..."

"Yeah." Nuh meraup wajahnya sekali kemudian melepaskan nafasnya perlahan. "I was thinking."

Is mengangguk. "Maybe having some tea wouldn't be so bad."

Nuh kembali naik keatas kerusi yang dia duduk sebelum Is datang tadi. "I guess."

Lama Is memandang wajah Nuh. Selepas beberapa ketika, dia bersuara kembali. "I read the scent of flowers can help. Aku singgah bila kau nak tutup. Kita jalan ke masjid sama-sama." ujar Is mengambil plastik oren dari atas kaunter.

"Aku jalan dulu, good luck. Assalamualaikum,"

"Waalaikumsalam."

I was thinking, who is Shuaib.

***

Mata sekilas memandang jam tangan. Sesekali dia mendongak kelangit.

Langit mendung. Angin yang bertiup, deras. Nuh menahan rambut depannya dengan menolaknya kebelakang dan ditahan dengan telapaknya. Kedai pak cik Ayub baru selesai dikunci. Malam ni lepas maghrib buka lagi. Tapi bukan Nuh yang jaga. Kunci akan diserahkan pada pak cik Ayub dekat masjid nanti, sekarang Nuh sedang menunggu Is. Nuh menoleh pada payung yang elok disandarkan bersebelahan dengan pokok bunga matahari yang semakin layu.

"Ah- Nuh. Sorry aku terlambat. Naufal ter-pecahkan gelas tadi, elok aje waktu aku buka pintu nak datang sini tadi." termengah-mengah dia hendak mencari nafas. Walaupun macam tu, dengan kening jatuh kebawah boleh lagi dia ukirkan senyuman.

Nuh mengangkat sebelah keningnya. "... ter-?" ada nada sarkastik dihujung nadanya. Is tersengih seraya mengangguk. "...sebab dia ter-gaduh dengan Natrah." Is mula tergelak kecil.

Kali ini Nuh mengangguk dengan mengangkat kedua belah keningnya. "... ter-..." Nuh tersenyum kecil.

"Dah, jom kita? Ah, payung." Is mengambil payung lutsinar yang ditinggalkannya tadi sebelum berjalan disisi Nuh. Sekejap aje dia dah dapat kejar langkah Nuh dengan kakinya yang panjang itu.

***

"Ah- dah lebat..." Is bersuara, mata memandang kearah pintu masjid yang terbuka. Mereka baru aje selesai bersalaman dengan jemaah disitu berundur kebelakang dan duduk disalah satu tiang masjid.

Masjid itu besar cukup untuk memuatkan semua populasi penduduk sekitar. Malah terlebih kut. Ada enam tiang yang cukup untuk dua pemeluk dan tingginya mungkin dalam 12 meter sebab masjid ini dua tingkat. Atas untuk perempuan, bawah lelaki. Jarak antara setiap tiang adalah kut dalam enam ke tujuh meter. Besar dan luas masjidnya, terletak betul-betul ditengah-tengah kawasan. Nak kata sunyi keadaan masjid, tak adalah sunyi mana. Banyak aje aktiviti yang dibuat. Kadang Is rajin juga tarik Nuh datang, untuk ikut sama.

Guruh tiba-tiba berdentum kuat diluar dan buat seketika masjid yang agak kelam itu bercahaya terang sebelum kelam semula. Tangan kiri Nuh terasa ditarik. Nuh menoleh.

"Is-"

"Uh- Ah- Um... Sorry." Is terus melepaskan pegangannya. Mukanya nampak pucat. "Aku terkejut. Sorry." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Is menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan kanan yang memegang Nuh tadi mencengkam sikunya sendiri. Menahan gigil yang mula hendak mengigit dirinya.

Dahi Nuh berkerut sedikit. Nuh tahu Is memang takut guruh dan kilat. Tapi...

"It's fine. We can stay here... Sampai reda sikit." Nuh berkata perlahan.

Is tidak terus membalas. "Okay." Dua mengangguk kecil.

Lama mereka diam. Lampu masjid yang dibuka tak banyak. Hanya bahagian depan sahaja. Sebab petang ini tak ramai jemaah macam selalu. Tadi pun waktu Is dan Nuh sampai, hujan memang tengah gerimis.

Mata Nuh meliar kesekeliling masjid. Tak nampak Shuaib. Tadi sempat juga bagi kunci pada pak cik Ayub waktu salam tadi. Mungkin Shuaib terus pulang tanpa mereka sedari bila. Risau fasal bunga dia kut, terlupa fasal orang lain. Nuh kembali melabuhkan pandangannya pada Is.

Pandangan Is kelihatan jauh mengelamun, memandang keluar masjid. Ada yang menyambung baca quran, ada yang masih berzikir depan masjid. Ada yang berbual perlahan dengan imam. Walaupun begitu, masjid tetap hening namun cukup aman. Buat masa ini, Nuh pun tak rasa hendak kemana-mana.

Nuh bersandar pada tiang masjid, kemudian mendongak tinggi. Memandang lukisan (-ke ukiran?) yang memenuhi ruang siling masjid tersebut. Walaupun nampak penuh, tapi cukup cantik dan tak buat serabut kepala oun bula tengok. Mungkin sebab kombinasi warna yang digunakan.

Sebenarnya Nuh bukannya kisah kalaupun Is ingin berpegang padanya. Bukannya dia tak tahu, tahu aje. Tapi Nuh tak dapat nak elak perasaan yang rasa macam Is sorok sesuatu darinya. Dia pun tak nak paksa. Walaupun dia nak juga tahu apa bendanya yang buat Is... Takut macam tu. Nuh memejamkan matanya. Is langsung tidak bersuara. Buat masa ini, Nuh biarkan dahulu. 

"Nuh! Jom masuk dalam?" Is menarik sedikit hujung lengan baju pendeknya. Nuh menoleh buat seketika. Dahinya berkerut, tidak senang.

Nuh hanya diam dan mendongak kelangit. Mereka duduk dibuaian, Tok Nik pula ada dekat dalam. Buat pengat labu katanya. Tak tahu dah siap atau belum, sebab tak pula Tok Nik memanggil mereka masuk. Dan langit sememangnya mendung, awan kelabu gelap, berat menampung hujan Tok Nik kata.

"Nanti langit menangis, Nuh nak pujuk." Sebab kalau hujan maknanya langit menangis sebab bumi kering, Tok Nik cerita.

Mata Is terus membesar. Nampak perasaan tidak senangnya menghilang hanya melalui matanya. Kali ini dia memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Nuh. "L-langit pun menangis?" Dia bertanya perlahan. Dahinya berkerut. Dia pun rasa sedih sama.

Nuh menurunkan pandangannya pada Is yang agak rendah darinya. Dia mengangguk. "Macam mana nak pujuk langit bila langit menangis, Nuh?" Suaranya kecil, menyoal. Tidak pasti.

Nuh menggelengkan kepalanya. Is terdiam sekejap sebelum mengangguk memahami. Lagipun, sepanjang mengenali Nuh, walaupun dia diam begitu dan jarang sekali untuk menunjukkan sebarang perasaan melalui wajahnya, kadang diamnya itulah yang selalu ada disisi Is. Memujuknya tanpa seribu perkataan. Cukup dia berada disitu, memegang tangan Is, atau merangkul bahunya sewaktu Is menangis. Mungkin dengan cara yang sama Nuh memujuk langit daripada menangis.

Tiba-tiba guruh berdentum dengan kuat. Is terjerit kecil, terkejut. Jantungnya mula berdegup melintasi tahap normal, dan matanya mula berair. Nuh pantas menoleh kembali padanya, matanya membesar. Bukan sebab dia turut sama terkejut, tapi lebih kepada bimbang.

"Is, Is takut?" Soalnya lembut, tidak mahu menakutkan lagi Is. Terketar-ketar tangan Is cuba mencapai tangan Nuh sebelum guruh berdentum lagi. Tangan kecil Nuh yang pada itu lebih besar dari Is sendiri menarik Is dalam pelukan. Is memejamkan matanya erat sekaligus menutup telingnya.

"Kita masuk?" Suara Nuh perlahan berbisik. Is tidak terus memberi respon. Namun dia menggeleng. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka mata dan mencari mata Nuh.  
"Nuh kata Nuh nak pujuk langit. Is pun nak pujuk langit dengan Nuh." Nadanya punya getar walaupun cuba ditahan. Nuh menggeleng.

"Tak apa. Kita masuk." Nuh melepaskan pelukannya namun tangan kiri Is yang menutup telinga kirinya ditarik Nuh. Mengajak turun dari buaian untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Is tidak lagi berkata apa-apa, hanya menurut walaupun ada rasa bersalah menyisip dalam dadanya. 

Is menoleh pada Nuh. Dia nampak tenang begitu. Is menunduk melepaskan nafas panjang. I guess I really do have to make for it... sekali lagi dia memandang keluar.

"Nuh..." suara perlahan memanggil Nuh. Dia tahu Nuh bukannya terlelap. Dia hanya menunggu.

Nuh membuka matanya dan menjatuhkan pandangnnya pada Is. "Ready?" Is mengukirkan senyuman.

Mata Nuh terkebil-kebil sekejap. Boleh kata dia terpinga-pinga lagi bila Is berdiri. Is menghulurkan tangannya pada Nuh. Air muka Nuh sedikit berubah. Is mengekalkan senyumannya. "You've heard it right. Sometimes to feel the rain we gotta dance in it." kali ini Is tersengih apabila Nuh mencapai tangannya, sudi untuk dibantu bangun dari duduknya. Nuh menyisir rambut depannya kebelakang menggunakan tangannya apabila dia sudah berdiri.

"Hujan dah reda sikit. Guruh pun dah tak ada. So, I think I'm fine already." kata Is. Walaupun Is dapat rasa Nuh tak dapat nak percaya, Is hanya membiarkan saja. Dia sendiri pun tak percaya, tapi kadang kala, buat diri nak percaya benda tu, tak salah.

Mereka berdua jalan melalui susur gajah hingga ke wakaf berdekatan. Wakaf ini memang tempat menunggu pun. Selalu budak-budak mengaji duduk sini, tunggu mak ayah datang. Wakaf ini juga tempat Is tinggalkan payungnya tadi.

"Ugh- asal boleh hujan bila aku nak keluar. Bila aku tak keluar tak ada pula nak hujannya."

Serentak Nuh dan Is menoleh kearah suara yang agak kuat mengeluh sambil membebel berdekatan dengan mereka. Kening Is terangkat memandang kearah Nuh yang berkerut dahinya, buat Is tergelak kecil. Payungnya yang tersandar pada tiang wakat diambil dan dibuka. Dia mendekati budak perempuan yang berbaju kurung biru gelap itu.

"Uhm, assalamualaikum..."

Budak perempuan itu kelihatan terkejut melihatkan Is. "W-waalaikumsalam..." terus ayu suaranya apabila berhadapan dengan Is.

Is memberikannya senyuman seraya menghulurkan payungnya pada perempuan bertudung sarung hitam itu. "ambillah payung ni, memandangkan cuaca tak menyebelahi kita hari ni." ujar Is sebelum berlalu tanpa sempat perempuan itu membalas apa-apa.

Apabila Is kembali pada Nuh, senyumannya masih belum lekang dari bibirnya. Ada sesuatu dalam kepalanya."Rumah abang Shuaib tak jauh mana kan?"

Nuh tak risau apa-apa pun. Cuma kalau Puan Masyitah dapat tahu...

"Bukan selalu Nuh. You know you don't have to worry."

"I'm not. It's you." Nuh memandang mata Is. Is ketawa kecil.

"It's alright, it's not a serious trouble, though..."

Nuh mengangkat kening sebelah. "I don't mind."

Kemudian Is menarik tangannya, secara tidak langsung mengajaknya berlari dibawah hujan yang masih lebat. Is ketawa, seolah-olah dunia ini tiada apa-apa yang perlu dirisaukan. Sedikit sebanyak, tanpa sedar, ada senyuman kecil terukir pada Nuh juga.

Maybe it's alright after all.

***

Mata Shuaib membesar apabila dia membuka pintu kedainya, memberi ruang untuk dua remaja yang basah kuyup itu masuk kedalam kedainya.

"I am not very sure about wanting to know what happened..." dia mengangkat kening sebelah sebelum menggeleng. Is hanya tersengih manakala Nuh, seperti biasa, muka sepuluh sen.

"Duduklah mana-mana, abang ambil towel. And I think I insist you guys to change your clothes."

"Ah-"

"Nope. I already said I insist, Is. Wait up a minute." Shuaib terus menghilang kebelakang kedai. Is menoleh pada Nuh yang diam berdiri bersebelahan dengannya. Air yang menitik kelantai dipandangnya kosong.

Dia menggumam sekejap, sebelum bersuara perlahan. "Aku tak tahu apa yang aku fikir."

Nuh mengangkat kepalanya pada Is. "you were happy."

Is menatap wajah Nuh buat seketika, terharu sekejap dengan keikhlasan yang keluar daripada Nuh walaupun tanpa sebarang intonasi ataupun ekspresi yang menyatakan keikhlasan tersebut. Dia tersenyum kembali. Is memegang tengkuknya dan diusap perlahan, sedikit menunduk. "I guess, I really was, yeah?" dia berhenti sekejap dan mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengeluh kecil. "walaupun rasa bersalah, menyusahkan abang Shuaib sebab kita kuyup gini..."

"Don't be." Nuh bersuara. If he knows, you know what will come out of him. Sambung matanya.

Is tersengih. "What, that, there's no crime in happiness?" dia menurunkan tangannya. Nuh menjongketkan bahunya. Matanya menatap bunga biru yang kecil disuatu sudut didalam kedai itu.

"Maybe." katanya antara dengar dan tidak. Is mengangguk.

"UH-"

Is menoleh kearah suara tersebut. "Oh-Ah- Assalamualaikum Arwa." Is memberikan senyuman pada adik angkat Shuaib.

"UHHHHHHHHHHH----" Arwa masih terkebil-kebil dengan dulang yang dipegang dalam tangannya.

"Why are you two hella wet? Main hujan ka?" mungkin tak perasan salam yang diberikan Is, terus diterjahnya dengan soalan. Is tersengih lagi dan mengangguk.

"You can put it like that though." balasnya dengan senyuman.

Kemudian Arwa mengangguk kecil dan meletakkan dulang tersebut diatas meja. Dia seperti hendak membuka mulut sebelum Shuaib tiba-tiba muncul. "Oh, Arwa, dah siap dah, teh?" Arwa berpaling untuk melihat muka yang menegur. Shuaib membawa dua tee berwarna putih dan kuning dengan dua kain pelikat hitam dan ungu gelap, dua tuala putih. Semua itu dihulurkan pada Is. "pergilah tukar baju tu. Mandi sekali. Kalau tiba-tiba demam nanti susah pula. You guys know where to go. I'll leave it on ya." Shuaib menepuk bahu kanan Is dan menghampiri Arwa yang sedang menyediakan teh.

Is memandang kearah mereka sekilas sebelum mengikuti Nuh yang berjalan dihadapannya. "Kau nak masuk dulu ke, Nuh?" Is bertanya dari belakang.

Nuh diam seketika. "Hn."

"Okay." Is senyum, lagi.

Mereka berjalan melalui satu lorong yang dindingnya dipenuhi dengan lukisan seolah-olah betul-betul berada dalam hutan. Kemudian apabila belok kekanan, menuju ke bilik tamu yang memang satu-satunya terletak disitu, (ada aje yang lain, tapi ini kira salah satu dan yang paling dekat) lukisan padang bunga yang menyapa. Lorong hutan (itu yang Nuh panggil sebab setiap laluan ada lukisan alam yang lain-lain dilukis oleh Shuaib sendiri) yang menyambung kedai dengan rumah Shuaib.

Pintu kedai itu kiranya main entrance. Salah satu sebabnya, Shuaib selalu ada disitu. Dari ruang kedai, masuk kebelakang ada satu ruang kosong yang ada kabinet dan almari kaca. Ada tumbuh-tumbuhan seperti semaian yang disimpan dalam almari dan kabinet kaca tersebut. Masuk kedalam lagi, ada pantri. Dari situ lorong hutan ini disambung. Kalau jalan terus dan belok kekanan, sampailah kebilik tamu ini. Kalau kekiri akan terus masuk keruang rumah Shuaib dan Arwa.

Dari luar tak adalah nampak besar mana pun rumahnya, tapi bila masuk, memang luas. Mungkin rasa luas itu disebabkan oleh lukisan dan warna yang digunakan oleh Shuaib. Tambah dengan aroma bunga-bungaannya, yang sememangnya memberikan bau alam dalam rumahnya. Boleh dikatakan, rasa sihat kalau masuk dalam kawasan Shuaib ini. Tambah dengan suhu yang seolah-olah dikawal, badan boleh rasa segar sentiasa.

Apabila Nuh selesai mandi dan menukar baju, Is sedang membelek sebuah novel yang mungkin dijumpainya dalam laci atau atas meja sebelah katil itu kut, dengan hanya bertuala. "Is." Nuh menegur, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tuala kecil yang memang dah tersedia dalam tandas tadi.

"The book, it's good." Is berkata sambil meletakkan kembali buku tersebut diatas meja kecil sebelah katil itu. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ketandas, manakala giliran Nuh pula yang mendekati katil untuk membelek buku tersebut. Nuh mengambil tee putih dan kain pelikat ungu gelap yang diberikan Shuaib tadi.

The Morning Post.

Buku yang diterjemah. Sebab penulisnya A. Samad Said. Nuh kembali meletakkan buku tersebut pada tempat asalnya. Tangan kirinya masih mengeringkan rambut, apabila kaki melangkah mendekati tingkap yang panjang dibucu sebelah katil bilik itu.

Bilik ini pun Shuaib lukis lukisan langit, dengan awan berkepul-kepul. Kalau tak biasa boleh tertipu dengan awan sebenar, seolah-olah betul-betul awanan tersebut berarak kesekeliling bilik tersebut. Lantai pula lantai plastik lutsinar yang dibawahnya dicat dengan cat florescent warna biru cerah. Bila tutup lampu waktu nak tidur, lantai tersebut akan bercahaya terang. Langsir panjang yang menghadang cermin tingkap pun tanahnya berwarna putih translucent dengan corak burung seolah-olah terbang keatas berkain baldu hitam. Burung-burung tersebut sederhana besar cukup membuatkan jalur memanjang pada langsir tersebut.

Nuh menyelak langsir tersebut dan memerhatikan keadaan diluar. Hujan masih belum berhenti. Nuh akhirnya menurunkan tangan kirinya dari kepala, membiarkan tualanya jatuh keatas bahunya. Cermin tingkap itu disentuhnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sejuk. Kadang rasa macam tak jejak dunia bila hujan begini.

Dan tadi...

Nuh tahu, dalam setiap titisan hujan yang menyentuh wajah Is, ada air masin tercampur dengannya. Sebab bila sampai kedai bunga Shuaib tadi, matanya agak merah, dan hidung serta telinganya juga memerah. Tapi dia tak menegur. Dia dapat rasa, Is belum bersedia. Mungkin Nuh hanya menipu dirinya sendiri bila dia kata keadaan tak berubah mana bila dalam hatinya kuat merasakan Is semakin menjauh. Atas sebab apa, Nuh antara takut hendak tahu dan tidak mahu tahu pun. Nuh mengeluh kemudian dia meraup wajahnya beberapa kali.

Maybe I'm just imagining things...

"Nuh? kau okay tak?" Nuh berpaling mendengarkan suara Is, yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Yeah." dia diam buat seketika. Lalu dia mengangguk sendiri. "Yeah. I am." sambung perlahan.

Is tidak berkata apa-apa selepas itu. Mungkin tak nak menekankan lagi isu tersebut. "Jom. Lama pula dorang tunggu." ajak Is selepas membetulkan kain pelikatnya. Dia menyangkutkan tuala kecil yang digunakan tadi dibelakang pintu diikuti Nuh.

"Aku rasa abang Shuaib boleh buka homestay kut." Is berkata dengan senyuman.

"He could handle it if he does." balas Nuh.

"He sure is weird in his own way."

"Talk about that to yourself."

Is tertawa ringan. "I guess we really are like that. Humans, I mean. Nampak dekat orang lain, tapi untuk diri sendiri, selalu butakan mata. And you know, I think abang Shuaib tu kira a rare gem."

"Huh..." Nuh mengerling sekilas kearah Is. Is hanya tersenyum dan membuka pintu yang memisahkan bilik semaian (Nuh letak nama.) dengan ruang depan.

"Abang ingatkan korang tengah tidur." Shuaib menyambut mereka dengan sengihan.

"Arwa dah minum tiga cawan dah." Shuaib memandang kearah adiknya yang baru hendak menghirup air tersebut. Mengusik. Arwa buat muka. "Well, bukannya aku tak boleh buat lagi." dia menjongket kan kedua belah bahunya dan bersandar pada kerusi tersebut.

"Korang duduklah, abang nak ambil air panas lagi."

Is mengangguk manakala Nuh sudah pun menarik kerusi bersebelahan dengan Arwa. "Sejuk dah air korang tu." tegur Arwa menolak cawan tersebut pada Nuh. Is memandang cawan tersebut dengan kedua belah kening terangkat. Nuh pula tidak berfikir apa-apa, dengan bismillah dicicipnya air tersebut sedikit. Rasa lebih kepada chrysanthemum daripada mawar. Mawar tu baunya kuat tapi rasanya sekadar memberi manis untuk rasa chrysanthemum tadi. Ditambah dengan daun mint, untuk beri rasa segar. Nuh memejamkan matanya, menikmati kombinasi rasa dan bau minuman tersebut.

"You know Shuaib is a cheesy guy. Duduk dengan dia memang payah kalau tak berbunga." kata Arwa, tidak memandang Nuh sebaliknya terus memandang Is yang duduk bertentangan dengannya. "And I was thinking macam mana Arwa tahan dengan dia." Is senyum.

Arwa menjulingkan matanya. "Ugh... Jujur kata, tak senang pun. Bukannya Arwa tak suka bunga, tapi layankan aje. And that, because he is a total freak about it. I just don't understand habuk pun bila dia mula cakap fasal bunga. Tak pernah masuk kepala pun."

Ekor mata Is terlirik pada Nuh. Ada rasa bersalah menyisip dalam hatinya bagi pihak Nuh dan Arwa buat Shuaib. Dalam hati dia mengeluh. "It's not really for you to memorize it." tiba-tiba Shuaib menyampuk. Sempat dia menepuk perlahan bahu Arwa sebelum mengambil tempat bertentangan dengan Nuh.

Shuaib tersengih, mata memandang pada Is. "Well, look who's enjoying it."

Apabila Is memandang Nuh, dia tersenyum.

"The least, tahu kut beza warna kalaupun tak tahu bunga apa." Shuaib berkata, memerli Arwa.

Arwa sekadar menjongket bahunya. Shuaib menggeleng perlahan dengan senyuman. "She was getting pumped bila tahu korang nak datang."

"Shut up. It's better having Is than listening to your flowery talks." tajam matanya memandang Shuaib.

"Ah- well, elok juga tahu ada orang tunggu." Is memberikan senyuman pada Arwa. Arwa yang memandang terus terdiam. Dia melarikan pandangannya.

Shuaib yang tersenyum seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu disebaliknya. Cuma dia tidak bersuara.

"Oh- Is, don't comment on the tea." Muka Arwa serius memberikannya amaran.

"Eh-???" Terkebil-kebil matanya seolah-olah dia yang bersalah. "Kenapa?" Sambungnya ingin tahu. Walaupun ada nada ragu dihujungnya.

Arwa menjeling pada Shuaib sekilas. "Just, don't." Ulangnya lagi.

"Ah... Oh- okay." Kecil suara Is mengangguk, patuh.

"I wonder how a huge guy like you can act like that." Kata Arwa tanpa segan menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Lama dia memerhatikan Is. "Apa? Arwa rasa dia comel?" Shuaib tersengih.

Arwa menjogket bahunya. "Kalau itu tak mustahil. Well, obviously, memang tak mustahil pun. Dah ada depan mata."

Boleh rasa panasnya telinga Is apabila dikatakan begitu. "Uh- salah ke?"

Semua terdiam pada tika itu. Nuh turut memandangnya macam tak percaya walaupun tak nampak pun reaksi wajahnya benar-benar begitu. Arwa berdeham sekali. "Yeah- it should be." Arwa mengangguk setuju sendiri.

Is diam buat seketika. "Kenapa rasa macam pernah cakap fasal benda ni...?" Dia menoleh pada Nuh. "Aku rasa macam kita pernah cakap fasal ni dengan kau, eh, Nuh?"

Nuh tidak menjawab. Dia ingat aje waktu tu, bawah pokok rendang berdekatan dengan kedai runcit pak cik Ayub tu. "Maybe." Jawab Nuh acuh tak acuh.

Is menggeleng kepala. "Bukannya pelik sangat pun. Tapi, mungkin part comel tu macam tak patut, tapi, kalau dah hakikat. Terfikir juga abang sebenarnya. Is ikut gen siapa? Ayah ke ibu?" Shuaib tersengih, menyiku perlahan lengan Is. 

Is membawa kedua belah tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya. Kalau tak mustahil, boleh nampak kut betapa kepalanya berasap menahan segan diperkatakan begitu. Nuh pula langsung tidak membantu, lagi dipandangnya dengan mata yang macam tu.

Arwa dan Shuaib sama-sama tertawa. Tak adalah kuat mana, tapi cukup untuk Is meluncur kehadapan dari duduknya berharap dapat benamkan seluruh kehidupannya dalam tanah. Dalam banyak-banyak benda kenapa ini yang timbul? Tak dapat cari dari mana datangnya.

"Okay okay, kita berhenti takat ni. Kasihan dah tengok Is, macam nak gantikan kewujudan ostrich masuk muka dalam tanah." Shuaib tertawa lagi.

Is menurunkan tangannya dan menggeleng perlahan, mengeluh. Dia hanya mampu tersenyum walaupun rasa penat tiba-tiba. Nuh sekadar menepuk lembut pehanya sebelum menyambung mengangkat cawannya kebibir.

"Eh..." Arwa memandang Shuaib sekilas. Gaya macam berwaspada. Mencerun matanya memandang Shuaib, memberi amaran mungkin supaya jangan diganggu percakapannya. Shuaib sekadar tergelak melihat tingkah adiknya dan menghirup tehnya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Boleh Arwa tanya tak? Is dengan Nuh..." Arwa memandang wajah kedua-dua mereka. Nuh tidak mengangkat mukanya dari teh yang baru dituangnya lagi dalam cawannya.

"Korang kan... tahu tak what you really are...?"

Mendengarkan soalan itu, Nuh terus mengangkat wajahnya. Bukan melihat pada Arwa atau Shuaib, tapi sisi wajah Is. Kerana Nuh perasan Is terkaku dengan soalan tersebut.

"I- tak." Is menggeleng, cuba tersenyum. Nampak berjaya, tapi dimata Nuh, bukan begitu. Is tahu. Dia tahu, Nuh tak tahu.

Arwa tidak bersuara buat seketika, dia terus mengangguk. "Well, it's nothing serious. Don't worry." Arwa menjongket kedua belah bahunya. Dia mula bangun dari kerusinya. "Just, bila sampai masanya, jangan tutup mata. That's it. I'm going in." Arwa berlalu, sempat dia menepuk kuat bahu Shuaib. Shuaib berpaling mengikut langkah Arwa buat seketika.

"Agaknya tu berat sangat kut...?" Shuaib bersuara tenang.

Dia yang duduk berhadapan dengan Nuh memandang wajah yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Sambung apa Arwa kata, sebab, I think you guys know, masa tu tak pernah tunggu sesiapa. Dia selalu lari dulu. Kadang tak perlu pun kita kejar untuk ikut sama the time pace, we simply just let her on. Dan apa yang Allah sebut pun, takdir. Bila sampai masa, than it is the time. That's when decisions matter. What you choose decides on what will happen then. It's like that." panjang Shuaib menjelaskan.

Bukannya mereka tak faham apa yang dikatakan oleh Shuaib, malah tentang masa itu memang dah sedia maklum. Jauh dalam kepala Nuh, dia tahu ada benda lain yang dimaksudkan Arwa, tapi, Nuh dapat rasa sesuatu yang menghalang daripada dia mengetahui perkara tersebut. Mungkin tak cukup lagi jigsaw puzzle yang dikumpul atau mungkin Nuh sememangnya tak pernah peduli pun untuk mengumpul apa-apa. Tapi, melihatkan reaksi Is, Nuh tahu ada sesuatu. Tak semena-mena, Nuh dapat rasa perkara ini dia perlu ambil tahu. Nuh tahu benda mana yang dia tak perlu kisah dan perkara apa yang perlu dia ambil tahu. Lagi pula jika perkara tu melibatkan Is, sahabat dan juga adik buatnya. Orang yang tersangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Dan, Nuh tahu, Shuaib juga tahu sesuatu. Mungkin tidak sama dengan apa yang Is tahu, atau mungkin lebih dan mungkin kurang, Nuh tidak pasti.

Shuaib. Cakap fasal lelaki yang seorang ini, kadang buat Nuh rasa tak berapa senang. Sebab lelaki ini sering mengingatkannya tentang seseorang, yang dijumpanya tak lebih dari lima kali (mungkin juga kurang.)

Nuh mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Hujan hanya renyai-renyai membasahi bumi diluar sana. Tak selebat tadi.

I wonder if anything ever connects, really.

"Kita balik, Is."

Is mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nuh. "Nuh..." nada suara Is perlahan, ragu-ragu, takut. Ada getar dihujung nadanya.

"Korang better stay untuk malam ni aje. Abang tak rasa hujan akan berhenti. Nampak aje renyai-renyai macam ni, tapi guruh tu ada lagi." cepat Shuaib menghalang.

Is berpaling pada Shuaib, bimbangkan akan sesuatu. Namun belum sempat dia membuka suara, Shuaib dengan sengihannya, memotong. "Abang dah call ibu kamu. She said it'll be fine, and it's better that way. Daripada korang demam. Nak abang imitate ayat dia?"

"Ah-" Is laju menggeleng. "Tak apa." Dia tersenyum, walaupun sedikit hambar. Matanya kembali pada Nuh.

"It'll be fine, I guess." ujar Nuh. Is melontarkan senyuman lega padanya. Nuh tak tahu kenapa dia rasa percaya dengan kenyataan yang diberikan Shuaib sekejap tadi. Boleh nampak kut hakikat Is takut dengan guruh dan kilat tu.

When the time comes...  
huh...

***


	13. #13

"Nuh duduk dalam ni diam-diam." Tangan kecil itu terasa hangat menutupkan kedua belah matanya, dengan senyap menyuruhnya memejamkan matanya.

"Tutup telinga dan kira sampai seratus. Perlahan-lahan." arah suara kecil itu, berbisik dengan penuh waspada lalu dikucupnya dahi Nuh sebelum menghilang keluar dari gua kecil yang mereka bina bersama.

Nuh mengangguk kecil, membiarkan selimut yang tebal itu menutup hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya. Matanya yang bulat dipejamkan. Selimut ditarik sedikit kehadapan untuk menutup mukanya. Seluruh tubuhnya diselubungi selimut, dagu direhatkan diatas lulut dan kedua belah tangannya menutup telinganya, menyahkan bunyi-bunyi yang menakutkan itu.

Nuh menggumam rendah, suaranya halus dan perlahan, memulakan kiraan. Jantung terasa berdegup laju, rasa takut. Tapi tak tahu kenapa takut itu datang. Matanya terasa panas, terasa hendak menangis, perutnya mengecut kerana ketakuan. Tapi tak tahu kenapa dia berasa begini. Dia mula mengira, berbisik sendirian.

...1  
...2   
...3

Kedengaran derap kaki melangkah, saliran-saliran yang dicelah cahaya pada selimut putih yang mengalas gua kecil mereka menjadi gelap. Suara orang berbalas kata menyinggah pendengaran. Dia terus mengira. Dia hendak mengikut rentak jantungnya, tapi tidak mampu kerana degupnya terlalu laju.

...33  
...34  
...35

"Nuh."

Mata Nuh lantas terbuka luas, pantang orang menyebut namanya. Dia menelan liur, sekaligus menahan air mata dari turun. Dia keliru dengan perasaannya. Kenapa ada perasaan ini datang? Dadanya terasa sempit, dia hendak bernafas. Dengan rasa waspada yang tinggi, dia beranikan hati kecilnya untuk merangkak sedikit kehadapan, menghampiri selimut yang dijadikan pintu gua yang sedikit terselak. Didalam hati, dia meneruskan kiraan.

...67  
...68  
...69

Dari celah-celah selakan kain gua mereka, ada tiga pasang kaki berbut hitam berjalan diatas lantai berkarpet coklat cerah itu. Mengelilingi sepasang kaki kecil. Dan kaki kecil itu, tiba-tiba melutut, diikuti tubuhnya hingga kepalanya tersembam keatas karpet. Dia merasakan seolah-olah jam berhenti berdetik, apabila kepala itu dengan lemah menggunakan segala daya yang masih bersisa untuk menggerakkan kepalanya.

...75  
...76  
...77

Mata kuyu dengan iris kelabu hazel yang hampir terpejam itu memandang sayu kearah Nuh. Bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu kemudian satu garisan nipis terukir pada bibirnya, pahit. Karpet yang coklat itu lambat-lambat bertukar warna. Mata Nuh membesar. Degup jantungnya tidak lagi kedengaran kuat seperti tadi, malahan, suasana disekelilingnya membisu.

...98  
...99  
...100 .

Masa berhenti.

zulmat.

\---

Nafasnya deras. Peluh menitik dingin menitik didahi, jantung berdegup pantas. Tangannya menggeletar tidak dapat ditahan. Cadar yang membaluti tilam diatas katilnya itu dibawa kedalam genggamannya, dicengkam erat untuk menghentikan tubuhnya dari segala pergerakan yang diluar kawalannya. Matanya terbuka luas memandang siling yang kelam diatasnya. Nafasnya terputus-putus cuba ditenangkan dengan menarik nafas dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Namun setiap cubaan tidak memberikan hasil. Nafasnya seolah-olah tersekat dikerongkongnya membuatkan dia menggigil. Namun dia tetap mencubanya lagi. Bukan dia yang hendak mencuba, tapi lebih kepada negative feedback mechanism yang memberi reaksi atas segala aktiviti pada tubuhnya melarang tubuhnya untuk bertindak lemah.

Apabila dia boleh mendengar aturan nafasnya sendiri, merasakan degupan jantungnya mula perlahan ketahap normal, cengkaman pada cadar tilamnya dilepaskan. Dengan tangannya yang masih menggeletar, dia mengelap peluh yang menitik didahi lalu dengan payah dia menolak tubuhnya untuk bangun dari baringnya. Kaki dibiarkan terjulur kehadapan, tidak mampu lagi untuk memaksa sebarang pergerakan.

Wajah diraup beberapa kali setiap kali dia melepaskan nafas berat. Telapaknya terasa dingin dan lembab akibat daripada peluh yang tidak terkawal. Tepi dahinya diurut dengan bawah telapak tangan lalu ditekan kuat dengan kedua belah ibu jari sambil memejamkan mata sambil mengetap bibirnya hingga memutih. Dia hendak rasa yang menekan kuat dalam kepalanya ini hilang. Tapi makin kuat dia memaksa, makin kuat tekanan itu pada kepalanya. Dengan ibu jarinya kuat melawan rasa itu, dia membuat bulatan kecil, mengurut kepalanya sendiri.

What the hell was that...

Lama dia termenung, memandang dinding dihadapannya. Memikirkan tentang segalanya pada masa yang sama tiada apa-apa. Nuh menahan rasa hendak muntahnya. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Nak turun dari katil untuk mengambil botol air dari bawah meja studinya, dia sendiri tiada daya hendak bergerak, seolah-olah seluruh tenaga yang ada disedut keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia pun takut, kalau dia minum air, lagi diisi perutnya, lagi rasa nak muntah itu membuak mengembangkan lagi tekaknya yang sedia kembang.

Perlahan-lahan dia menoleh kesisinya. Matanya yang separuh buka memandang keluar. Memerhatikan titisan air yang mengalir pada tingkapnya. Langsirnya sedikit bergerak lembut kerana angin dingin yang masuk dari luar. Tingkapnya sengaja tidak ditutup rapat, memang sengaja hendak memberi ruang angin masuk. Walaupun begitu kedinginan tetap menggigit kulitnya. Namun tidak dihiraukan kesejukan tersebut.

Nuh sendiri sudah terkeliru antara realiti dengan mimpinya sendiri. Dia pernah kena keadaan ini dahulu, entah bila tak teringat. Mimpi dirasakan segalanya terlalu hidup. Seolah-olah realiti memaksa dirinya untuk masuk kedalam mindanya sendiri, sekaligus menyedut keluar segala daya yang ada. Dengan perlahan dia menunduk, itupun cukup untuk membuatnya rasa letih. Nuh memerhatikan telapaknya sendiri yang masih menggeletar dengan perlahan. Kepalanya berat untuk bergerak lagi, maka dia membiarkan dirinya berkeadaan begitu.

Sampai Nuh dikejutkan dengan ketukan pada pintu biliknya. Tetapi Nuh tidak menyambut ketukan tersebut. Dia langsung tak bergerak dari posisinya tadi. Nuh mengira detik yang berjalan, hingga terdengar bunyi tombol pintu itu dipulas dan ditolak perlahan dari luar.

"...Nuh." Ada getar dihujung nadanya.  
Nuh tahu itu siapa.

Terasa tilam katilnya membenam kedalam apabila gerangan tersebut duduk diatasnya. Nuh dapat rasa mata itu memandangnya, tapi dia tetap tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Tak tahu kenapa, dia tidak mampu hendak bergerak walau seinci pun. Dan kalau boleh dia tidak mahu. Nuh hendak bertanya kenapa dia datang, tapi kotak vokalnya pun enggan beri kerjasama maka dia diam. Kedua mereka membiarkan detik berlalu.

Akhirnya keheningan yang ditemani dengan rintikan hujan diluar sana dipecahkan dengan suara manusia yang entah bila dianggap sebagai keluarganya. Is.

"Aku tak boleh tinggalkan kau." Is bersuara, rendah sungguh nadanya, berbisik. Seperti menahan dirinya daripada sesuatu.

Nuh tidak membalas. Dia hanya mengira garisan pada telapaknya, menanti bila gigilnya akan berhenti. Hatinya terasa berat tiba-tiba. Seolah-olah segala perasaan yang tadinya seperti sudah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, datang kembali menghempapnya macam guni dipenuhi dengan batu kerikil.

"Nuh, please, look at me?" Pintanya lembut.

Nuh masih tidak bergerak. Segala sarafnya tidak mahu beri kerjasama dengannya. Dia pun tidak memaksa. Sehinggalah Is menarik perlahan wajahnya. Mengangkat dagunya supaya bertentang mata dengan mata coklat Is. Dalam kedinginan yang menyusup dari luar biliknya, telapak tangan Is terasa hangat dipipinya. Nuh memejamkan matanya.

"Nuh, please," suara Is masih perlahan, merintih mungkin, nadanya.

"Buka mata..." Sambung Is.

Apabila Nuh membuka matanya, kulit wajah Is kelihatan kontra dengan kegelapan bilik Nuh. Wajahnya tertampal kebimbangan. Lama dia merenung kedalam mata Nuh, mencari sesuatu. Walaupun dengan keadaan begitu, Is tidak mampu hendak membacanya. Tak dapat hendak meneka apa yang ada dalam kepala Nuh, seolah-olah Nuh menghalangnya walaupun Nuh tak berniat pun hendak membuat begitu. Sebabnya Nuh membiarkan otaknya kosong. Walaupun hatinya terasa seperti haiwan liar hendak bebas dari kurungan yang tidak pernah wujud.

"Nuh, come back." Air mata mula bergenang dikelopak matanya.

Dada Nuh terasa ada sesuatu yang mencucuk, memaksa dia memberikan respon, sebarang reaksi. Mungkin Nuh terlalu keras hatinya, hingga Is merangkul bahu Nuh kedalam dakapannya.

Is tidak cukup kuat untuk terus merenung mata kosong itu. Dia tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi tembok yang disangkanya tidak pernah wujud antara mereka yang perlahan-lahan terbina. Dia takut dia tidak kenal akan Nuh lagi. Dia bimbang Nuh akan pergi lagi. Dan Is tidak sanggup bila masa itu datang kembali. Cukuplah dua kali. Untuk kali ketiga, dia tidak pasti dia mampu hadapinya lagi.

Is merehatkan wajahnya diantara tengkuk dan bahu Nuh. Menahan air matanya, menahan kepalanya daripada membayangkan perkara-perkara yang dia tidak mahu jadi dalam realiti walaupun perkara itu dia tahu, tidak mustahil untuk terjadi.

"Jangan buat aku macam ni, Nuh. I can't bear losing you."   
Just this this one time, come back where I can see you.

Is merayu, nada suaranya masih rendah dan bergetar. Dia menelan liurnya, cuba menahan dirinya. Bibir bawah digigit kuat, menahan emosi yang sedang membina.

Nuh melepaskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, membenamkan wajahnya dalam rambut Is. Dia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap lembut kepala Is. Nuh hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci.

I wonder what happened. What kind of dream he had that made him come here.

There must be something. Midnight has passed already. Is takkan terbangun pada waktu-waktu macam ni kalau tak ada apa-apa yang jadi.

Sometimes knowing someone too well can hurt you too.

Nuh hendak bertanya, tapi dia tak rasa Is akan beritahu, maka dia hanya mendiamkan diri. Nuh memejamkan matanya apabila sesuatu di hujung kepalanya menggesanya supaya membuka suara. Dan pada tika itu, Nuh tersedar sesuatu.

I'm not the problem here.

Is takkan datang kalau tak ada apa-apa.

Nuh tak sedap hati.

There must be something. But, what is it?

Tapi Nuh tetap mendiamkan diri. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia begini, dan Nuh dapat rasa,

I'm hurting him.

Buat seketika Nuh cuba mengosongkan kembali fikirannya. Baru Nuh perasan dakapan Is sudah lama longgar kerana rasa berat tubuhnya seakan menjadi beban pada tubuh Nuh. Dengan berhati-hati Nuh melepaskan rangkulan Is dan membaringkan sahabatnya yang seorang itu diatas bantalnya. Lama dia memerhatikan wajah Is sebelum dia melepaskan keluhan perlahan.

I can figure out nothing.

Nuh menoleh kearah tingkap biliknya, tangan kanannya menyelak langsirnya dengan lebih luas. Dia mendongak, cuba mencari cahaya bulan walaupun tahu awan hitam telah lama menyelubungi langit bumi sejak dari siang tadi. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Teringatkan sesuatu.

"Bila sampai masa, than it is the time. That's when decisions matter. What you choose decides on what will happen then. It's like that."

I wonder, apa yang akan jadi bila masa tu sampai. Nuh tak rasa akan ada apa-apa yang berubah. Tapi pada masa yang sama, hidupnya pada saat itu takkan sama.

Aku akan keluar dari tempat ni ke?

But, what is this place again?

Kenapa rasa macam tak pernah tahu apa-apa, fasal tentang apa-apa pun?

Tapi kalau aku tahu pun...

what will happen then?

Nuh berpaling pada Is.

Apa jadi dekat kau bila kau keluar dari sini dulu?

Nuh meraup wajahnya sekali. Lalu berbaring disebelah Is.

I should just sleep.

And maybe all these thoughts will stop.

Everything is alright.

Matanya cuba dipejamkan. Tanpa sedar, lena yang dijemput, datang jua.

***

Nuh mungkin berhenti berjalan sebab Is tiba-tiba berhenti, lambat-lambat memalingkan wajahnya pada Nuh, memandangnya pelik. Namun air mukanya berubah pada bimbang.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Kau ok tak?" Is bertanya, menghampiri Nuh yang berdiri hanya tiga langkah darinya.

Nuh menggelengkan kepalanya. "I'm fine..." Rendah nadanya.

Is terdiam sekejap, sebelum dia mengukirkan senyuman, mengangguk kecil. "Untuk harini, kita sarapan dekat rumah akulah." Katanya sedikit ceria.

Lama Nuh memandangnya lalu Nuh sekadar mengangguk. Dia mula berjalan, dalam diam mengajak Is untuk bergerak. Is mengikut disebelahnya.

Angin pada pagi itu dingin meniup lembut wajah mereka. Sengaja lalu ikut bahu jalan yang bersebelahan dengan pantai. Laut yang sepatutnya berwarna biru gelap itu seakan-akan membenarkan cahaya matahari menyelimuti permukaannya apabila mentari itu perlahan-lahan terbit diufuk sana. Jalan tar masih kelihatan hitam warnanya, tanda air hujan malam tadi belum sepenuhnya kering. Begitu juga dengan pasir pantai, warnanya agak kelabu dan coklat.

Selepas kuliah pagi tadi, Is dan Nuh mengambil masa duduk didalam masjid buat seketika, melihat jemaah keluar. Atau sebenarnya Nuh sambung tidurnya pada dinding masjid, terlena mendengarkan suara Is yang sedang membaca Alquran. Nuh tak tahu berapa muka surat Is baca, apabila Is mengejutkannya bangun. Apa yang pasti, Is beritahunya dia selesai habiskan surah Ar-ra'du.

"Ibu kata dia ada benda nak cakap dengan kau. That's another why." Is bersuara, memecahkan sepi antara mereka. Nuh mengangguk kecil, menolak rambut depannya kebelakang, melepaskan nafas perlahan.

Mana taknya, anak sulungnya yang seorang tetiba lari keluar rumah dalam hujan tengah pagi buta kerumah orang. Bukannya Nuh peduli sangat pun, Is memang selalu datang kerumahnya, macam rumah kedua dah. Tapi pagi tadi, bila bangun, Nuh baru rasa terkejut. Is pun sama terkejut.

Apabila Nuh bangun dari tidurnya, dia disapa dengan wajah Is yang sedang berkerut, kekeliruan dan pada yang sama cuba mengejutkan Nuh untuk subuh. Tapi Is tidak bertanya Nuh apa-apa walaupun muka keliru macam tu.

"Kau... Ok?" Nuh buka suara, ketika mereka berjalan menuju kemasjid, ikut jalan belakang.

Lagi dekat dengan masjid banding dengan lalu dibahu jalan utama depan deretan kedai-kedai itu. Lagipun pagi macam ni, siapa aje yang rasa larat nak jalan jauh. Mood pagi jarang rasa gembira dan bahagia tu nak datang. Walaupun orang macam Is.

"...Hmph...?" Is menoleh pada Nuh, masih ada kesan mengantuk dibawah matanya. Kuyu saja matanya memandang Nuh membuatkan Nuh hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh- Ok..." Is mengangguk, seakan-akan baru dapat register soalan Nuh yang sepatah-sepatah itu. Dia berjalan pun kurang stabil sampaikan Nuh kena pegang tangannya dan bimbingnya macam mengajar Natrah dan Naufal bertatih dahulu.

"Jalan elok-elok, weh." Pesan Nuh. Risau pula dia melihatkan keadaan Is.

"Uhhh??? Oh- ok." Kecil suara Is, melawan kantuk, mengangguk sambil membawa tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menggosok matanya.

Dahi Nuh sedikit berkerut. "Lepas ni kau ambil wudhu' lagi..." Ujar Nuh apabila pagar masjid sudah kelihatan. Kali ini Is sekadar mengangguk. Dia terus keruang wudhu' manakala Nuh terus masuk kedalam masjid untuk solat sunat.

Is mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali diselangi dengan Salaam. Abah out station minggu ni, itu sebab tak jumpa di masjid tadi. Kalau tak, memang dah balik dengan kunci sekali. Suara Ibu menyahut dari dalam. Apabila pintu dibuka, mata Ibu terus membesar.

"...Iskandar."

Is mengeluh kecil. Ibu jarang menyebut namanya begitu. Selalu dengan gelaran 'Angah'nya. Ada rasa bersalah dalam mata Is apabila dia menunduk sedikit, mengelak daripada pandangan Nuh. 

Ibu memejamkan matanya buat seketika sebelum membukanya kembali dan memberikan senyuman yang sedikit hambar buat Nuh. Nuh tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Along dan Angah," ibu membetulkan panggilannya kembali, membuatkan Is kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Masuklah. Ibu tengah buat sarapan." Kata Ibu perlahan memberi ruang untuk anak-anaknya masuk.

"Pagi, bu." Is menyalami ibunya apabila dia melangkah masuk kedalam. Nuh turut mengikut dari belakang.

Ibu sekadar mengangguk. "Angah, naiklah dulu. Ajak mereka subuh." Arah ibu menepuk lembut belakang anaknya yang seorang itu. Is mengangguk, akur dengan ibunya dan berlalu naik ketingkat atas.

"Ibu nak Along tolong apa-apa?" Nuh bertanya. Baru dia perasan betapa ibu juga tidak cukup rehatnya. Ibu tersenyum. "Boleh juga. Lagipun ibu memang nak bercakap dengan Along..." Kata ibu mengorak langkah kedapur. Nuh mengikut dari belakang.

"Ibu buat lempeng hari ni. Baru aje selesai buat adunan. Tengah panaskan kuali bila kamu sampai tadi."

Mata Nuh terus menangkap asap yang mula terhasil. "Nuh buatkan. Ibu duduklah. I'll listen." Pelawa Nuh, membuatkan ibu tersenyum simpul. Ibu tidak berkata apa-apa dan menarik kerusi yang berdekatan. Memerhatikan Nuh yang mula menuang adunan lempeng kedalam kuali.

"Sebenarnya Nuh, sejak kebelakangan ni, ibu perasan, something is kinda off about him. Angah kamu, I mean." Ibu mula bersuara sebaik saja Nuh terbalikkan lempeng tersebut menggunakan spatula yang dihulurkan ibu tadi. Lempeng tersebut dibiarkan buat beberapa saat supaya cukup masak sebelum diangkat.

Nuh tidak membalas, memberi ruang untuk ibu menyambung walaupun Nuh dapat agak apa yang akan dikatakan ibu seterusnya. Nuh mula menuangkan adunan lempeng untuk kepingan yang seterusnya selepas meletakkan lempeng yang telah masak tadi dalam pinggan berbentuk segi empat sederhana besar. Ada sedikit corak daun dan bunga kecil berwarna kuning terlukis diatas pinggan tersebut.

Bunyi kerusi ditolak, dan ibu bangun dari duduknya. "Ibu buat air lah. Kamu nak air apa? Ibu buat teh ya?" Ibu membuka kabinet bersebelahan dengan laci tinggi yang tersimpan rempah ratus dan daun herba. Nuh memerhati sekejap.

"Tak kisah." Balasnya pendek. Ibu mengangguk, mula menuang air panas kedalam teko yang dikeluarkannya tadi. Nuh menyambung kerjanya, memusingkan lempeng apabila sudah yakin masak dibahagian bawahnya.

Tiba-tiba satu bunyi yang agak kuat seperti ada sesuatu yang amatlah besar terjatuh dari tingkat atas. Diiringi dengan gabungan tawa Natrah dan Naufal yang tinggi vokalnya. Serentak Ibu dan Nuh mendongak keatas sebelum berbalas pandang. Air muka ibu menunjukkan kebimbangan. "Ibu naik sekejap ya, Long? Ibu rasa Is terjatuh kut, dengar Natrah gelak macam tu."

Nuh mengangguk. Dia pun rasa begitu, sebab Nuh pun tak rasa Natrah akan ketawa sebegitu kuat kalau barang yang jatuh dan mungkin bunyi pecah akan kedengaran.

"Ya Allah anak aku..." Kedengaran Ibu berbisik sebelum berlari anak menuju ke tingkat atas.

Bila Nuh hendak meletakkan lempeng yang kelapan dalam pinggan, terdengar suara ibu. "Ya Allah, Iskandar!"

Nuh mengeluh berat.

"...Along..."

Satu suara kecil yang sememangnya sangat dikenalinya menarik hujung tee Nuh membuatkan Nuh menoleh. Kedua belah kening Nuh terangkat melihatkan mata besar Naufal berkaca. Nuh terus menurunkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan lempeng yang baru dituang kedalam kuali, mata Nuh bertentangan dengan Naufal.

"Ya, Naufal?" Nada suara Nuh cuba direndahkan supaya tidak menakutkan Naufal.

Naufal senyap menggigit bawah bibirnya. Dengan rambutnya yang basah dan serabut, menahan dirinya daripada menangis walaupun bahunya sudah terenjut-enjut cuba untuk bernafas dengan baik. Naufal sering mengingatkan Nuh tentang seseorang. Tanpa bersuara lagi, Nuh memeluk Naufal dan sebaik Naufal dalam dakapannya, Naufal terus menangis. Mujur dia tidak menjerit.

"Along... N- Nau- f- fal buat- Ang- Angah jatuh..." Tergagap-gagap dia cuba menyusun katanya.

Nuh mengusap kepalanya perlahan, sebelum kembali berdiri dan memusingkan lempengnya. Mujur tak hangit. Dia menarik Naufal dekat dengannya. Naufal yang tingginya melebihi paras pinggang Nuh memeluk Nuh erat, masih mencuba menahan tangisnya walaupun tak mampu. Nuh memang tak pernah reti nak memujuk orang. Tapi, entah, Naufal atau Natrah tak pernah peduli pun nak minta Nuh memujuk mereka kalau mereka nangis. Cukup sekadar Nuh berada disitu, untuk mereka peluk, macam teddy bear. Uh- dan abang kandung mereka juga tak ada beza dengan kembar seiras ini walaupun badan lagi besar dari Nuh sendiri pada umur mereka kini. Nuh menggeleng kecil teringatkan Angah mereka yang seorang itu. Hati lembut sungguh.

Lepas ni tunggu cerita sebenar keluar dari mulut Natrah yang giat ketawa tadi. Entah apa yang jadi diatas sana. Senyap dah. Harapnya tak teruklah Is jatuh. Rasanya tak teruk kut, kalau Natrah boleh ketawa macam tu. Oh- teringatkan ibu naik, teh ibu...

Nuh menoleh melihat teko yang sepi disudut sana dengan kepulan asap nipis. Nuh meletakkan lempeng terakhir kedalam pinggan lalu menutup api. Dia menunduk melihat Naufal sudah pun melepaskan pelukannya, cuma tangannya masih menggenggam hujung baju Nuh dengan kemas. Tangan kanannya yang bebas dibawa pada mata untuk mengesat air mata. Merah pipi dan hidungnya. Blender yang digunakan untuk adunan lempeng diletakkan kedalam sinki. Naufal senyap mengikut langkah Nuh. Kemudian Nuh menghampiri teko yang sudah diisi air panas. Dua uncang teh yang dimasukkan ibu sudahpun kembang. Nuh menarik balang gula yang diletakkan berdekatan dan dibuka penutupnya. Air mula dikacau perlahan.

"Along? Dah siap dah dengan lempeng?" Ibu menegur. Nuh menutup teko tersebut dan berpaling sambil mengangguk. Kelihatan Is berada dibelakang Ibu, tangan kirinya dibelakang tengkuk dengan muka sedikit berkerut. Kalau nak kata merajuk, takkan merajuk kut. Tapi itulah mimik mukanya sekarang. Rasa bersalah pun ada, buat Nuh rasa hendak tersenyum. Namun terbantut niatnya apabila Naufal tertarik sedikit baju Nuh untuk menyorok dari Is.

Nuh menunduk, lalu mengangkat keningnya apabila Naufal membalas pandangannya. Dari mata Naufal, memang jelas rasa bersalahnya diadukkan dengan rasa takut. "Naufal... Mintalah maaf..." Suara Nuh lembut, mengusap kepala Naufal untuk menenangkannya.

"Uh- Naufal." Is menyapa dengan senyuman, seolah-olah tiada apa berlaku.

"Angah kamu tak marah sayang. Minta maaflah dengan dia." Nada suara ibu lembut, dengan sifat semula jadinya, serta-merta menenangkan lagi Naufal. Pegangannya dilonggarkan sikit, masih ragu-ragu. Bergilir dia memandang wajah Is dan Nuh, kemudian Ibu.

"Ibu... Naufal tak salah pun. Angah yang tak nampak dia tadi- kalau tahu Angah terpijak tuala dia tak ada jatuhnya." Is mengeluh sedikit menghampiri Naufal. Dia tersenyum lagi dan mengusap kepala Naufal.

"Oh- ibu buat lempeng?" Matanya membesar sedikit menghampiri pinggan lempeng tersebut. Dia tersenyum lagi memandang ibunya.

"Eish kamu ni, itu Nuh buat semuanya." Kata ibu melirik pada Nuh. Nuh buat muka selamba, mengangkat teko untuk dibawa kemeja makan. Is tergelak.

"Oh- lupa Nuh ada... Kau buat teh sekali ke?" Is mengangkat kedua belah keningnya, turut membawa lempeng yang masih panas kemeja makan. Diletakkan bersebelahan dengan teko.

"Ya Allah, ibu lupa fasal teh. Terima kasih ya, Along..." Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya, kesal dengan kealpaannya.

"Tak apa..." Jawab Nuh, menarik kerusi untuk Naufal. Nuh menepuk perlahan bahu Naufal, kemudian Naufal mengambil tempat diatas kerusi tersebut. Nuh kembali memandang Is yang sedang menuang teh kedalam cawan.

"Uh- Natrah tengah mandi dekat atas. Aku terjatuh tadi pun waktu dia baru nak masuk bilik air. Terus segar dia gelakkan aku." Is tersengih, rasa lucu dengan kecuaiannya sendiri.

"Itulah kamu, hati-hati lain kali." Pesan ibu memandang Is dengan kebimbangan. Is tergelak seraya mengangguk.

"Iya In syaa Allah..." Balas Is, menghulurkan cawan yang diisi teh pada Puan Masyitah.

"Along~!"

Belum sempat Nuh duduk diatas kerusi, dia diterjah dengan pelukan Natrah. Entah bila budak itu melompat keatasnya. Mujur tak tergolek. Nuh menahan dirinya dengan kerusi sebelum menoleh pada suara ceria -terlebih- Natrah. Seperti biasa dia mengangkat kedua belah keningnya, salah satu cara dia sedar akan kehadiran seseorang. Nuh mengusap rambut panjang Natrah yang tersikat rapi itu. Terus Natrah menepis tangan Nuh.

"Along! Nat dah sikaaat~!" Muncung bibirnya memandang tajam pada Nuh. Dia membetulkan rambutnya kembali. Nuh buat tak layan dan duduk ditempatnya disebelah Is.

"Natrah, jangan buat macam tu dengan Along kamu." Ibu menegur, menghulurkan Is semangkuk sambal ikan bilis yang baru selesai dipanaskan.

"Along kacau rambut Natrah...!" Rungut Natrah. Dia berhenti sekejap apabila memandang Is, sebelum ketawa lagi.

"Oh-- Ohhh~~! Along, Along tak tengok angah tadi~! Jatuh macam gajah tergolek!"

Susah payah Natrah mengatur ayatnya diselangi gelak yang sungguh-sungguh. Apabila dia berjaya duduk pada kerusinya dia terpaksa mengetap bibir menahan tawanya hingga berair matanya. Merah pipinya akibat ketawa yang banyak. Tak kurang Is, juga merah telinganya diketawakan begitu.

"Ya Allah, Natrah sayang, depan makanan ni..." Ibu menegur anak perempuannya yang seorang itu sebelum melabuhkan punggungnya diatas kerusi.

Nuh mengangkat kening sebelah memandang Natrah yang cepat sungguh berubah emosinya. Naufal masih senyap disebelahnya masih diselubungi rasa bersalah mungkin. Dia dengan senyap makan lempengnya, takut mungkin hendak bersuara.

Tawanya akhirnya reda apabila piring sederhana besar dengan lempeng dihulurkan padanya. "Waaah~! Lempeng~! Terima kasih ibu~!" Bercahaya matanya menarik mangkuk sambal dekat dengannya.

Ibu sekadar mengukirkan senyuman. "Sama-sama, sayang."

Is memandang ibunya buat seketika lalu dia menoleh pada Nuh. Mata Is kembali pada Puan Masyitah. "Ibu, petang ni kami nak ke pantai boleh?"

Serentak kembar didepannya mengangkat muka, mata membesar memandang Is.

"Nak ikut!"

Sampuk Natrah sebelum sempat ibu bersuara. Ibu tertawa perlahan seraya mengangguk memberi keizinan. Is tersenyum memandang adik-adiknya. "Memang nak ajak pun. Kita makan ais krim sekali?" Is mengangkat kedua belah keningnya.

"Nak! Nak ais krim~! Ahh~ abang Shuaib ada sekali ke?" Soal Natrah, penuh mulutnya.

Is mengeluh kecil. "Natrah, mulut tu penuh tu..." Tegurnya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Tak tahulah. Nanti angah tanyakan. Takut dia busy hantar bunga." Sambung Is dan menyuapkan lempengnya. Natrah dan Naufal serentak mengangguk.

"Jaga diri kamu tu elok-elok nanti."

"Ibu, Angah tak seorang, Nuh pun ada... Kalau abang Shuaib free, dan mungkin ada sekali Arwa, kan ramai tu? Ibu duduk rumah rehat ya, untuk harini?" Is memberikan senyuman dan mengambil tangan ibunya untuk dipegang.

"Bukan adik-adik kamu ibu risaukan, kamu tu ha, angah. Sejak kebelakangan ni cuai aje. Dah berapa banyak barang kamu terlepas pegang. Kali keberapa kamu terjatuh. Mana ibu tak risau?" Air muka ibu jelas menunjukkan kebimbangan seperti tadi.

Is terdiam sekejap, cuba mencari kata-kata.

"Ibu, tak apa..." Nuh mencelah akhirnya, apabila Is lama mendiamkan diri.

Ibu tersenyum, sedikit hambar dan mengangguk. "Ibu tahu Nuh ada..."

"Natrah pun ada bu! Natrah nanti tolong Along sama." Ujar Natrah, tersenyum lebar cuba meraih kepercayaan dari ibunya. Puan Masyitah tertawa kecil.

"I-ibu... Naufal pun..." Perlahan suara Naufal, takut-takut hendak memandang Is. Ibu mengusap kepala Naufal dan mengangguk. "Iya ... Kan? Natrah dan Naufal dua-dua tengok-tengokkan Angah kamu ni, ya?"

Apabila Nuh menoleh pada Is, kelihatan senyuman pahit terukir pada bibirnya, membuatkan soalan timbul lagi dalam kepala Nuh.

***

^^

"You are different."

Langkah Nuh terus terhenti diatas pasir putih yang hangat dibawah tapak kakinya. Lambat-lambat Nuh berpusing, melihat Shuaib berjalan menghampirinya sambil menyisir rambut depannya kebelakang. Lelaki berkulit sawo matang itu memberikannya senyuman nipis. Shuaib membawa satu plastik pink gelap yang terkandung entah berapa batang ais krim dibawanya. Angin menderu menampar wajah mereka. Namun, ekspresi muka Nuh kekal lurus.

"...since he got back, especially." Sambung Shuaib apabila sudah berada agak dekat dibelakang Nuh.

Nuh turut menolak rambut depannya yang sudah memanjang, mendedahkan wajah Nuh yang selalunya tersorok dibelakang rambut depannya sendiri. Nuh kembali berpaling kehadapan, lalu memejamkan matanya bagi mengelakkan pasir masuk apabila angin bertiup lagi dan menyambung langkahnya melawan deras angin. Ombak agak deras untuk cuaca pada petang itu, tapi masih selamat kalau nak melepak begini. Dan sebenarnya makan ais krim dengan angin yang agak sejuk macam ni memang tak sesuai. Dari jauh Nuh memerhatikan Is, Natrah dan Naufal yang sedang bermain air. Suara Natrah menjerit diselangi dengan tawa Naufal dan Is melawan bunyi pukulan ombak. Namun dalam kepalanya memikirkan kata-kata Shuaib.

Different. Huh...?

Nuh tak rasa ada apa-apa yang beza pun. Ada ke beza bila Is ada dan bila masa dia tak ada? Mungkin ada, cuma Nuh yang tak nampak, sebab, yelah, kalau dah diri sendiri, mana sedar apa beza. Lagi pula, bukannya ada apa-apa yang jadi yang cukup untuk mengubah siapa diri Nuh sebelum Is pergi. Mungkin ada dan Nuh tak perasan akan perkara itu. Tapi, bukan ke waktu itu sentiasa mengubah seseorang?

"It has always been like this..." Nuh bersuara tiba-tiba. Dia pun sendiri tak sedar dia bersuara. Dan hakikat nadanya agak dingin. Nuh berpaling sekejap untuk melihat reaksi Shuaib.

Mata Shuaib memandang terus kehadapan, kearah Is dan dua pasangan kembar seiras itu bermain air. Shuaib tersenyum senget, mata jatuh pada Nuh.

"It is, indeed, when he is there."

Nuh sekadar mendiamkan diri dan meneruskan langkahnya menghampiri adik beradik itu. Kali ini Natrah dan Naufal pula yang mengetawakan Is. Mana tidaknya kalau dah dilumur dengan pasir yang ada dalam air laut. Macam letak lumpur untuk buat mask dekat muka cuma guna pasir laut yang entah apa yang ada dalamnya. Terima kasih pada pasir juga buat air laut berperisa. Natrah kemudiannya memanjat -cuba melompat naik- kebelakang Is membuatkan Is jatuh lagi dalam air. Tinggi suara mereka makin giat mereka tertawa apabila Is terjerit terkejut lalu tenggelam dalam air. Dan pada tika itu, mata Natrah yang sangat peka mengalahkan mata helang itu ternampak Shuaib dan Nuh menghampiri. Bukan, nampak ais krim, untuk lagi tepat.

"Ais krim~! Abang Shuaib~! Nakk nakk!!"

Namun langkah kecilnya ditahan oleh Is yang merangkulnya dari dalam air dengan Naufal didukung dibelakang. Natrah menjerit terkejut disusuli dengan tawanya yang kuat. Dia meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan apabila melihat Naufal sudah pun turun dari belakang Is untuk mendapatkan Shuaib. Dari belakang Nuh, Shuaib juga ketawa. Dia mengangkat tinggi plastik tersebut dengan senyuman nakal tergaris dibibirnya.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat~!" Shuaib berkata dengan nada yang sederhana tinggi cukup untuk didengari mereka disana. Natrah meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan dengan Is ketawa. Kemudian Natrah membisikkan sesuatu pada Is membuatkan Is melepaskannya. Lebar senyumannya memandang Natrah cuba berlari dalam air tersebut untuk mendapatkan Shuaib dan melintasi Naufal yang sudah berlari diatas pasir dengan tujuan yang sama.

Nuh berhenti sekejap untuk melipat seluar treknya hingga keparas lutut sebelum menyentuh air. Is berenang menuju pada Nuh, juga untuk membersihkan sedikit pasir yang dilumur padanya tadi. Suara kanak-kanak itu kedengaran sayup-sayup berebut ais krim macam sebatang aje yang dibawa Shuaib.

Nuh masuk kedalam air, mata mengikut pergerakan Is. Sampai air diparas lututnya, Nuh membasahkan dirinya dengan melabuhkan punggungnya kedalam air, diatas pasir laut. Dia mendongak sedikit apabila Is muncul dari dalam air dan berdiri sambil menolak rambutnya yang basah kebelakang. Tee coklat gelapnya menjadi lebih gelap dek basah dan melekap pada tubuhnya. Is memerhatikan adik-adiknya buat seketika sebelum mengambil tempat disisi Nuh.

"Apa yang kau janji dengan dorang selama aku tak ada ha...?" Is menggeleng perlahan, senyuman tertampal diwajahnya walaupun dia mengeluh begitu. Sekali sekala ombak memukul tubuh mereka yang menjadi halangab sebelum ombak tersebut mencium perisisiran pantai.

"Aku jaga kedai pak Ayub aje." Muka Nuh selamba menjawab soalan -bukan soalan- Is itu.

Is tergelak kecil.

"Dan kau racun dorang dengan ais krim pak Ayub tu ke apa? Aku rasa dorang tu dah over dose makan ais krim malaysia pak Ayub tu..."

Nuh menjongketkan bahunya. "Probably." Balasnya, bibirnya tersimpul senyum nipis. Tersengih.

Walaupun dari petang semalam hingga malam tadi hujan macam tak ada gaya nak berhenti, kira udara untuk petang ni cukup redup bila tengaharinya panas terik macam dekat sahara walaupun dah pasti duduk dalam kawasan garisan yang ada huran tropika. Kepulan awan nampak berat walaupun tak kelabu. Perlahan-lahan berarak ditolak angin yang serasanya cukup deras untuk menumbangkan sebuah pokok. -note;hiperbola- Diufuk sana matahari mula membenamkan diri memberi ruang buat sang bulan untuk menyinari kalau awan mengizinkan.

"Nuh..."

Rentetan lamunan Nuh terhenti memberi ruang buat Is. Nuh menoleh. Mata Is sedikit mengecil kerana kerut didahinya. Dia tidak memandang Nuh. Dimatanya ada pantulan cahaya oren daripada matahari yang perlahan-lahan mengundur diri.

"Do you..." Is berhenti sekejap.

Nuh memalingkan wajahnya, memadang pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"Do you ever want to meet your family?" Is menyambung selepas sekumpulan burung terbang melintasi mereka.

"You are mine..." Nuh bukan seorang yang akan terus menjawab satu-satu soalan itu. Tapi ini adalah antara masa-masa yang orang kata, rare occasions.

Nuh dapat rasa pandangan Is padanya. Kemudian hembusan nafas Is yang berat. "No- Maksud aku-," dia meraup wajahnya sekali menoleh pada Nuh.

"Aku tahu." Pintas Nuh sebelum Is menghabiskan ayatnya. Is terdiam. Nuh juga tidak terus menyambung.

Keluarga... Huh.

It is a big word. A word, full of meanings.

And consists of too many people.

"Tak-," Nuh bersuara, kali ini betul-betul untuk menjawab soalan.

I just want this moment to stay, is all. Tapi benda tu mustahil. Sebab masa tak pernah nak toleh belakang.

Lagipun, selama hampir 17 tahun hidup, jarang terlintas kenangan dengan mak ayah sendiri. Bukan, tak pernah pun. Apatah lagi adik beradik. Daripada dia lahir, dia sudah pun keseorangan dan mujur tak sebatang kara dengan adanya Tok Nik dahulu. Cukup dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan Tok Nik dan keluarga Is. Juga dengan Is yang sentiasa disisi, susah senang, pahit manis, semua dirasa bersama, diharungi bersama. Memang sangat cliché, Nuh sendiri pun tak tahan, tapi dah hakikat. Memang benar-benar terjadi. Lama sikit Is tak ada, Nuh akan rasa lain.

Mungkin itu kut yang Shuaib cakap beza. Entahlah. Nak kata Nuh sunyi, tak, serasanya. Sebab apa yang dia ada, sudah cukup buatnya. Mungkin dah terlebih-lebih sampai tak tahu nak letak mana, nak simpan dekat mana lagi dah. Cukuplah dengan kehidupan yang Nuh ada sekarang. Mungkin ada yang tumpang sedih, atau tolong untuk rasa sedih bagi pihak Nuh sebab tak pernah rasa kasih sayang daripada mak ayah yang sebenar, -terima kasih- tapi Nuh tak pernah rasa rugi.

Nuh pun tak tahu apa yang buat Nuh menjadi begini, dari kanak-kanak baya Natrah dan Naufal, Nuh memang sedia senyap. Dari tadika, dari bayi lagi. Tok Nik cerita, Nuh tak menangis pun lepas lahir tu. Nak kata tak sihat, alhamdulillah wal afiat. Berat badan waktu tu, elok-elok aje normal. Nak kata kena demam kuning ke pertumbuhan terbantut, bulan tak cukup atau apa-apa masalah lain, tak ada. Mungkin dari situ, dah develop mulut berat dengan emas. Entahlah.

Tapi sampai lahir aje Is, dia paling semangat sekali menangis. Boleh bawa malu penyanyi opera. Mujur tingkap gelas itu perbuat dari plastik, kebal sikit.

Kadang, Nuh tak pasti, andai kata dia dapat berjumpa -kembali (?)- mak ayahnya, Nuh sendiri tak tahu sama ada dia akan rasa gembira atau tak. Dia tak rasa ada apa yang akan berubah, dan teruk agaknya nanti, sebab hening antara mereka akan jadi tersangat janggal kerana jurang yang amat besar antara mereka. Bukan Nuh nak salahkan sesiapa, tapi Nuh tahu itu akan terjadi, walau payah mana pun mereka cuba untuk Nuh membiasakan diri dengan mereka. Entahlah.

Kadang pun bila kita rasa kita dapat expect benda tu pun, benda lain yang jadi, yang lagi kita tak sangka. So, better don't expect, don't think about it.

Everything is enough and already fine, as it is...

Tak ingin nak lebih dari apa yang ada...

Betul ke...?

"Ok," Is mengangguk perlahan menghentikan lamunan Nuh. Tak nak tanya lebih-lebih. Bukan sebab takut, tapi lebih kerana terlalu memahami.

"Aloong~! Angaah~!" Suara Natrah dan Naufal serentak memanggil Nuh dan Is. Dengan itu juga, Nuh dan Is berpaling melihat Natrah dan Naufal berlarian sambil memegang sebatang ais krim seorang sebatang, mendapatkan Nuh dan Is. Shuaib hanya ketawa mengikut langkah kecil dua kembar tersebut dari belakang.

"Cepaaat~! Abang Shuaib kejaar!" Lincah Natrah berlari sesekali dia berpaling melihat Shuaib yang hanya berjalan kaki dengan mengah. Penat berlari. Naufal tertawa ceria, "cepaat! Along!"

Nuh dan Is bangun dari duduk mereka dan berjalan untuk mendapatkan Natrah dan Naufal. Baru perasan tubuh Shuaib sudah basah kuyup dari hujung kepala hingga kehujung kaki. Sebelah tangan membawa plastik pink dan kirinya memegang tali seliparnya. Shuaib menggeleng kepala,"abang surrender~!" Ujarnya sebelum dia berhenti dan duduk diatas pasir.

"Yeaay~! Ais krim lagii~!"

Kadang tak tahu apa gunanya Natrah memanggil mereka. Is menggeleng kepala kecil apabila kedua Natrah dan Naufal kembali mendapatkan Shuaib. Entah apa yang dirancang mereka tadi, mungkin telah berjaya.

"Weh, Nuh?" Is dihadapan Nuh bersuara perlahan, tidak berpaling.

Nuh mengangkat wajahnya dari memandang pasir yang dipijaknya, menatap belakang tubuh Is yang sederhana lebar itu.

"Smile like that again." Pintanya antara dengar dengan tidak, membuatkan langkah Nuh terhenti sekejap.

"Angaah cepaat~! Kitorang ada simpankan ais krim!"

Suara Natrah menggesa langkah mereka untuk cepat.

"Serious? Waaah~~~" Is tergelak, terus berlari anak mendapatkan adik-adiknya, diikuti Nuh.

I guess I can consider that.

Nuh tersenyum,

dalam hati.

***


	14. #14

Matanya besar dan bulat, berwarna coklat cerah. Pipinya gebu, kulitnya halus kemerah-merahan. Apabila dia mencelikkan matanya, matanya tertutup sepenuhnya, dan apabila terbuka kembali, seolah-olah ada cahaya dimata hitamnya. Mata putihnya hanya sedikit kelihatan, dan lentik bulu matanya kelihatan dihujung matanya. Penuh dengan perasaan ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi. Bibirnya nipis dan berwarna merah ceri.

Hidungnya juga kecil dan kelihatan agak bersinar. Jari telunjuk Nuh ditangkap dan digenggam erat dalam tangannya yang sangat kecil dengan jemarinya yang halus walaupun agak tembam apabila Nuh hendak menyentuh hujung hidungnya. Bayi kecil itu tergelak. Rasa seronok mungkin.

"Nampaknya dia suka Along..."

Nuh mendongak melihat wajah ibu mula duduk dihadapannya, dibelakang kepala Is yang botak licin dari aqiqah. Nuh kembali memandang Is, sama-sama berkongsi rasa ingin tahu yang sangat mendalam. Nuh menunduk sedikit, menghampiri wajah Is. Namun belum sempat Nuh menarik tubuhnya kembali, tangan kecil Is menyentuh pipinya diiringi dengan tawa terlepas dari mulutnya menunjukkan gusinya tanpa gigi.

\---

Mungkin itu boleh jelaskan kut bagaimana perjumpaan yang boleh dikatakan takdir, antara Is dan Nuh.

Well... That kinda feels a bit awkward, bila teringat balik. Memang Nuh tak tahu apa-apa pun, tapi kadang-kadang tu bila Puan Masyitah mula bercerita, dia akan cerita dengan sangat detail, terangkan satu persatu. Tak tahulah sama ada benda tu betul-betul macam tu, dan selalunya terserah pada emosi kita yang buat kita ingat satu-satu memori.

Waktu tu umur Nuh nak dekat enam bulan baru lahir Is pada bulan sebelas.

And to wonder what kind of something triggered the thoughts of it...?

Well, tak ada apa pun sebenarnya. Kadang benda macam tu datang tak diundang. Boleh dikira macam kita masuk wayang untuk tengok satu cerita yang spesifik tapi lain yang ditayangkan. Hampa, mestilah hampa bila kita tak dapat tengok apa yang kita nak, tapi kalau tayangan tu seronok, atau boleh tahan, tak rasa rugi kut bayar tiket. Macam tu juga memori. Ada benda yang diluar kawalan, nak tak nak kena terima. Ok, mungkin tak sama tapi lebih kurang.

Dalam banyak-banyak masa, rasa apa yang terjadi disekeliling Nuh, dalam kehidupan Nuh, akan sampai satu tahap semuanya terasa asing. Pada tika itu, semuanya rasa macam detail, nampak semua, perasan semuanya. Dan ada masa, semuanya rasa familiar. Dah biasa dengan segala, tak sedar apa beza. Tak sedar perubahan sentiasa berlaku.

Nuh merenung siling ruang tamu itu, memerhatikan kipas yang berputar pada tahap sederhana. Kucing yang dikutipnya -mengikut- dari sekolah dulu lena diatas perutnya. Manakala Is pula terlelap diatas buku yang sedang dibacanya, wajahnya menghadap kekiri, menghadap tingkap dengan berbantalkan lengan diatas meja kopi. Nuh menumpang baring diatas riba Is semasa Is sedang membaca tadi, bermain dengan kucing yang mereka namakan sama-sama sebelum Nuh terlelap.

\---

"Nuh? Kau ada kucing?"

Is bertanya kagum. Kemudian dia tersenyum simpul menghampiri kucing bermata kelabu terang dan sedikit kekuningan kalau tengok betul-betul.

Nuh meletakkan dua gelas air mangga blended diatas meja kopi depan buku Is.

"Aku kutip."

Is mengangguk, mula bermain dengan kucing tersebut. "Kau dah namakan dia?"

"Never plan to keep."

Terus Is mengangkat wajahnya, dimatanya ada rasa terkilan. Nuh senyap seketika apabila Is mengangguk lagi kembali pada kucing yang mula selesa dengan sentuhan Is.

"Kalau kau nak, aku boleh jaga." Nuh bersuara perlahan.

Is cuba menyorokkan senyumannya apabila dia mengangguk. "Up to you..." Dari nada suara Is,Nuh tahu dia suka.

Nuh mengambil tempat diatas sofa duduk tiga, memerhatikan Is. "Well, you can name him." I was waiting for you to come back, to meet him anyway.

Is mendukung kucing itu lalu membawanya dalam dakapan Is. Kemudian Is mengambil tempat disebelah Nuh, kucing direhatkan diatas ribanya.

"Really?" Apabila mereka bertentangan mata, Nuh dapat lihat cahaya kegembiraan disebalik iris coklat itu. Nuh mengangguk.

"Aku tak jumpa nama..."

Is tergelak.

"Well, knowing you. Hmm... So, nak namakan apa, ehh...?" Is mengurut dagu, kemudian tangannya itu kembali bermain dengan kucing itu, menggaru perutnya. Kalau kucing itu manusia boleh tahu kut dia suka sebab ketawa.

Nuh mengambil gelas mangga blended itu lalu diminumnya. "Tompok macam cliche sangat..."

"Gray?"

"Hmm... Tak rasa macam hambar ke?"

Nuh senyap, turut sama-sama berfikir, mata menatap kucing yang seekor itu.

"Aku ingat nak letak Ciki, tapi macam cheesy sangat, aku pula rasa segan." Is tergelak sendiri, melirik pada Nuh.

Nuh memandang Is, seriously?

Nuh buat reaksi poker face buat Is tergelak lagi.

"Ok- ok- sorry. Oh- aku teringat." Is tersenyum nipis, mata bersinar apabila mendapat ilham.

"Hmm?"

"Nak letak Hazel?"

Hazel? Mata Nuh bertanya.

Is mengangguk. "Aku baru habis baca ada novel ni... Sedih aku baca. Mengalir air mata."

"Buku apa?"

"Hmm? Kau nak tahu juga ke?"

Sekali lagi Nuh buat muka, Is tertawa lagi. "Ok- ok, aku beritahu. Um- tajuknya The Fault in Our Stars. Dia ada movie, tak silap aku."

Nuh mengangguk. Dia pernah juga dengar fasal novel tu. Tapi tak sangka Is pun baca.

"Erin suruh aku baca. Dia kata tak fair aku tak menangis macam dia." Is menggeleng perlahan, teringatkan sesuatu.

"Erin?"

"Ha'ah. Haritu kan aku kerumah cikgu Erwan. Erin kan adiknya. Waktu aku datang tu, Erin tengah tersedu-sedan depan rumah, pegang buku tulah. Terkejut dia tengok aku datang terus dia lari masuk dalam panggil cikgu. Aku tak sempat cakap apa-apa pun. Bila dah bagi barang tu, Erin keluar balik semula. Itu yang aku borak dengan dia sekejap. Buku dialah tu aku pinjam. Dia nak suruh aku nangis sekali dengan dia." Cerita Is panjang.

Nuh mengangkat kedua belah keningnya sambil mengangguk kecil. Patutnya dia baca. Nuh dengar pun dari budak perempuan dalam kelas. Tapi tak ada pula dia nak kisah. Bila Is cerita begini, rasa macam nak tahu pula ceritanya bagaimana. Mungkin nanti boleh download kut bila ada masa.

"Kalau kau nak tengok movie dia, ajak aku tau? Aku tahu kau malas nak baca..."

"So, Hazel?" Mata Nuh dilabuhkan pada kucing tersebut yang kebetulan sedang memandangnya. Kucing itu mengiau perlahan. Is tergelak kecil.

"Look, someone's liking it. Hee~ Hazel?" Kedua belah kening Is terangkat apabila kucing itu kembali fokus padanya. Hazel mengiau lagi. Is tersenyum lebar, menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam.

"Hazel, then." Ujar Is menyambung bermain dengan Hazel.

\---

Bila dia bangun tengah hari itu, telapaknya terasa hangat dalam genggaman Is yang kemas walaupun longgar.

Hujan diluar sana hanya tinggal gerimis, membawa bayu angin yang dingin memasuki ruang udara dalam rumahnya melalui tingkap yang sengaja dibiarkan buka. Sayup-sayup kedengaran bunyi angin yang melintasi celah-celah daun diluar halaman rumahnya.

Dalam kepalanya, tak tahu kenapa, pelbagai perkara singgah. Mungkin keadaan yang hening begini, buat otaknya terasa aktif untuk mengingati segala benda dalam satu-satu masa.

Dan pada masa yang sama, hati Nuh terasa berat sebenarnya. Nuh tak nak ada apa-apa yang berubah, namun ada satu suara dalam kepalanya sering menjerit padanya minta supaya sentiasa bersedia untuk menghadapi perkara yang takkan dapat dijangka dek akal fikiran.

Tapi hati Nuh ini degil. Keras kepala.

Ini bukan pengakhiran atau permulaan untuk apa-apa.

Tak ada benda yang jadi.

It will be a normal life like it always had.

It has always been this way.

But, nothing stays forever, and that, you have to keep it in mind.

Nuh mengeluh perlahan.

I don't want much.

Stay.

I simply want this moment to stay.

You can't have everything you want, in this life.  
You know how cruel the world can be.

Nuh mengetap bibirnya.

Just-

Nuh memejamkan matanya. Sengaja, hendak menghentikan pertelingkahan minda dan hatinya. Walaupun payah, dan Nuh rasa dengan cara ini buat segalanya henti seketika. Dalam keadaan begitu, Nuh fokuskan pendengarannya terhadap alunan nafas Is yang tenang dan teratur itu.

Is.  
Kenapa selama dia pergi tak pernah dia contact aku?

Nuh membuka matanya kembali.

Ibu.  
Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ibu tahu, tapi Nuh tak tahu?

Why am I thinking like this?

Sekali lagi Nuh mengeluh berat. Dia cuba bangun tetapi dengan Hazel lena diatas perutnya, dia membatalkan niatnya.

Kipas disiling direnungnya lama.

It feels like I am waiting for something.  
But what?  
Apa yang aku tengah tunggu?

Akhirnya, Nuh mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melepaskan pegangan Is padanya untuk mengangkat Hazel dari atas perutnya. Nuh ingatkan Hazel akan tersedar, tapi tetap bersyukur lena kucing bertompok coklat itu tetap tidak terganggu. Apabila Nuh hendak meletakkan Hazel diatas sofa, tiba-tiba Is bergerak perlahan. Berkata sesuatu yang tidak difahami Nuh.

Dengan berhati-hati Nuh meletakkan Hazel diatas sofa dan matanya berlabuh pada Is yang berkerut sedikit dahinya. Mulutnya menjadi satu garis nipis diwajahnya. Seolah-olah dia dalam kesakitan. Nuh hendak mengejutkannya bangun, apabila dia mula berkata sesuatu, kini, cukup jelas didengari Nuh.

"...d-don't take him... I promise, I promise-"

"No-"

Dahi Nuh baru hendak berkerut apabila Hazel berbunyi kecil dibelakangnya. Nuh berpaling buat seketika pada Hazel. Mata kelabu terang itu bertentangan dengan Nuh, seolah-olah cuba berkata sesuatu.

"He is everything."

Sekali lagi suara Is memecahkan sepi dalam rumah itu. Mata Nuh membesar. Hazel melompat turun dari sofa itu, menghampiri Is. Kemudian kucing berbulu tebal itu menyelesakan dirinya dalam riba Is.

Dalam keheningan dalam rumah Nuh ini, ditemani dengan bunyi nafas Is, kipas berputar pada tahap sederhana disiling, deru angin yang berjaya masuk kedalam rumah dan titisan air yang menitik diluar sana, suara dari igauan Is terngiang kembali dalam telinga Nuh.

He is everything.

***

Orang kata, dalam masa sehari, banyak benda boleh berlaku.  
Apatah lagi kalau sehari itu ditarik menjadi seminggu.

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Ambil aku.

"Nuh."

Statik.

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Bunyi itu berterusan, seakan tiada hentinya.  
  


***

It was a very fine day when I thought I lost you.  
  
  


^^  
  


12.08 am

Messages: Is (3 minutes ago)  
Assalam , Nuh . Aku kena hantar Natrah dengan Naufal dulu kerumah kawan dorang esok pagi . Jumpa kau dekat stesyen lah , ya ?   
sorry ><;;

Dahinya berkerut membaca mesej tersebut. Matanya silau dek cahaya skrin yang terang benderang dalam gelita kelam biliknya pada malam itu. Nuh mendengus perlahan kerana tidurnya terganggu. Bantal empuknya ditarik lagi dalam pelukan, membenamkan mukanya kedalam. Phone nya diselitkan kembali dibawah bantalnya.

07.30 am

Matahari pagi itu agak redup dek awanan putih yang berarak perlahan dilangit, ditiup angin yang menderu kuat. Mendinginkan lagi suasana untuk pagi itu. Nuh melepaskan nafasnya perlahan, menarik sweaternya dekat lagi pada tubuhnya. Mujur untuk harini dia guna headphone bagi memekakkan telinga daripada dunia.

Nuh sekadar berdiri bersandar pada tiang disebelahnya. Nuh tak tahu Is nak datang pukul berapa, dan tahu, tujuh setengah pagi tu sebenarnya awal sangat. Uh- terima kasih pada mimpi yang menyentaknya untuk kembali ke realiti dengan peluh menitik didahi, buat dia bangun awal untuk pagi itu.

Nuh memejamkan matanya, menarik bibirnya menjadi garisan nipis diwajahnya. Ingin mengeluarkan gambaran mimpi itu dari kepalanya. Yang paling jelas sekali, dangan paling kontra dengan segala warna yang kelihatan samar-samar adalah warna merah pekat itu. Darah yang tidak diketahui milik siapa.

Nuh kembali membuka matanya apabila tren yang pertama sampai. Nuh mengeluarkan tangannya dari poket untuk melihat jam tangannya. 07.45 pagi. Apabila tren tersebut berhenti, ramai manusia sudah berdiri diatas platform belakang garisan kuning tersebut, menanti pintu tren dibuka. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu tersebut terbuka, dan manusia mula berpusu-pusu untuk memasuki ruang yang terhad itu. Nuh memerhati, sampailah tren itu hilang dari pandangan.

Dia menoleh kekanannya, dimana bangku panjang itu terletak. Tempatnya melepak bila dia keseorangan. Sekali-sekala campak diri dalam lautan manusia tak salah. Lagi terasa betapa sebenarnya diri ini seorang saja hidup dalam dunia ini. Manusia lain dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Dan hakikat setiap manusia itu ada dunia sendiri buat Nuh sedar, andai satu kepala mati, bermakna sebuah alam turut serta hilang bersama nyawa tersebut. Nyawa yang entahnya ditakdirkan untuk mengubah dunia ini.

Bangku itu dihampirinya lalu Nuh ambil tempatnya disalah satu bangku disitu. Beg sandangnya diletakkan diatas ribanya dan zip dibuka. Sebuah novel dikeluarkan untuk mengisi ruang masanya sambil menanti kedatangan Is. Entah kenapa, pada masa yang sama Nuh rasa akan ada yang cuba bercakap dengannya walaupun nampak headphone yang hampir menutup separuh daripada kepala Nuh.

Tak silap, tren seterusnya dalam pukul lapan suku. Jam ditangan dikerling sekilas kemudian novelnya dibuka, mula membaca dengan harapan tak ada manusia yang akan menganggunya.

Terasa bahunya disentuh. Nuh mendongak sedikit, automatik tangan menutup bukunya kemudian menurunkan headphone tersebut. Mata menyapa wajah yang tidak berapa dikenali, tapi rasa macam pernah nampak, tapi tetap tak pasti.

"Eh? Assalamualaikum, abang Nuh?"

"Waalaikum salaam..." budak ni...???

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, "Naim."

Oh.  
Budak ni...

Naim mengambil tempat disebelah Nuh. "Abang buat apa dekat sini?" dia memulakan dengan niat hendak berbasa-basi. Mujur dia tak tanya tentang cuaca hari ini.

Pada masa yang sama, Nuh mengerah otak cuba mengingati Naim ini. "Tak tahu lagi..." jawab Nuh, sekadar melayani bicaranya. Nuh memandangnya buat seketika. Memerhatikan peneman tidak diundangnya itu, atau lebih kepada masih cuba untuk mengingati siapakah dia.

Rambutnya terpotong kemas, tak panjang, tak pendek sangat. Dia memakai tee plain hitam dengan printed 'muslim' dalam tulisan jawi berwarna hijau cerah. Diluar sekadar menyarung cardigan kelabu cerah, memandangkan cuaca pun sejak kebelakangan ini cukup untuk menyejukkan baju yang dah kering. Juga dengan seluar slack putih dengan sneaker coklat converse.

"Abang Nuh tak dengan abang Is?" soalnya agak pelik melihat Nuh tanpa Is disisi, mengganggu proses untuk cuba mengingati Nuh. Nuh mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"Tengah tunggu dia." Nuh membalas. Tak rasa terkejut pun dengan soalan itu. Cliche sangat dalam kehidupan seharian Nuh. Mungkin Is juga. Sebab bak kata arwah Tok Nik, macam belangkas. Bukan Nuh kisah sangat pun. Nuh sendiri pun tak tahu macam mana boleh jadi begitu.

Is...?oh...

Baru teringat. Naim ini antara junior yang baik dengan Is. Nuh tak kenal sangat dengan Naim ini. Rasanya dia pun pengawas dekat sekolah. Dan dia juga peramah macam Is. Dan selebihnya, Nuh tak tahu. Bahana kut buat hobi utama tidur belakang sekolah. Atau- tidur. Semua orang Nuh tak kenal. Parah juga hidup begini.

Bila Nuh kembali memandang Naim, Naim sedang memandang kebelakang, kearah seseorang. Nuh turut mengikut matanya memandang kemana, perasaan ingin tahu entah datang dari mana menyelinap masuk kedalam hati Nuh. Oh- bukan seorang, tapi satu pasangan. Seorang lelaki bercermin mata yang rambutnya sedikit memacak yang berkemeja corak kotak-kotak biru gelap dan putih dengan jaket coklat gelap. Dia memakai jeans biru gelap dengan sneakers hitam. Ada sebuah beg roda sederhana besar berwarna ungu disebelahnya. Kemudian perempuan yang serasanya Nuh kenal, tapi sebab dia membelakangkan Nuh dan Naim, Nuh tak pasti. Tapi budak perempuan itu kasual dengan seluar trek kelabu cerah dengan jalur hitam kedua belah sisinya dengan blaus biru gelap. Dia sekadar memakai tudung hitam dengan beg sandang turquoise gelap.

Di wajah Naim, ada sisa senyuman bergayut dibibirnya apabila dia memandang pasangan itu. Dan Nuh, kenal siapa lelaki dengan kaca mata berbingkai hitam itu. Agak mengagumkan bagi seorang Nuh yang tak peduli dengan dunia.

Hafiz namanya. Apa sebab Nuh ingat dia? Sebabnya budak itu sentiasa mengingatkan Nuh pada Is bila Is pakai kaca matanya bila dia hendak fokus buat sesuatu.

"Abang Nuh, nasi yang dah jadi bubur pun masih edible lagi kan?" soal Naim tiba-tiba. Mata masih pada mereka.

Nuh tak tahu hendak jawab apa dengan soalan itu, sepatutnya.

"Yeah."

Tapi Nuh tetap bersuara, sekadar menjawab soalan walaupun Nuh tak tahu dari mana datangnya soalan itu. Naim mengangguk kecil sebelum menunduk sedikit. Air mukanya ada menunjukkan kekesalan walaupun cuba disorokkan dengan senyuman yang tersangat hambar.

"It's a sudden question, sorry. But, sebenarnya, saya harap apa yang kami buat untuk Hafiz selama ni tak sia-sia. He shut off himself after what ever happened to him. Saya tak tahu apa yang buat dia macam tu, dan hakikat dia tak pernah nak cuba cakap apa yang dia simpan dalam diri dia. Dengan sikit harapan yang ada ni, saya harap bila dia pergi ni, dia dapat jumpa apa yang dia cari." Naim berkata panjang. Wajahnya menunjukkan dia sedang mengelamun jauh.

"We really hope that he won't throw away what he had now." sambungnya perlahan, membawa tangannya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

Lama mereka membiarkan jeda mengisi ruang antara mereka

"Believe in him more." Nuh bersuara tiba-tiba. Naim memandangnya, tidak menjangkakan apa-apa untuk keluar dari mulut lombong emas Nuh. Agak lambat respon Naim yang akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Belum sempat untuk Naim bersuara, handphone dalam poket Nuh bergegar. Terus ditarik keluar phone nya itu dari dalam poket sweaternya.

Messages: Is; (1 minute ago)  
Nuh ! aku dah nak sampai . \\(0u0)/

Sungguh lah, rajin terlebih untuk Is guna emoticon. Nuh menggeleng dalam hati. Sedikit sebanyak meringankan sikit kepala Nuh daripada topik yang agak berat tadi.

08.03 am  
Nuh terus bangun dari duduknya apabila dia mendengar gerabak kereta api sedang meluncur diatas trek diikuti Naim. Naim mengoyakkan senyuman untuk Hafiz dan budak perempuan yang bertudung sarung berwarna hitam disebelahnya.

Nuh mengangkat kening sebelahnya, lalu menyeluk tangannya dalam seluarnya. Dia hanya memerhatikan langkah Naim meninggalkannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada perempuan yang rambutnya terikat dengan ponytail, panjang hingga keparas pinggangnya. Perempuan itu hanya memakai cardigan berwarna krim dengan t-shirt berwarna merah berjalur putih dengan skirt labuh hingga keparas tumitnya dengan sandal hitam. Dia hanya merenung trek seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu. Dan wajahnya kosong, tidak menggambarkan apa-apa.

Dan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan menyusup masuk kedalam hati Nuh.

Bunyi roda bertemu besi semakin kuat buat Nuh menoleh kearah gerabak yang sudah kelihatan.

Semakin tren itu mendekati, semakin senak perutnya seperti dipulas-pulas dari dalam hingga rasa loya tekaknya.

Jangan kata, dalam masa satu saat itu, matahari akan kekal berada dimana bebola gergasi itu akan sentiasa tergantung dalam angkasa sana.

Dia terasa poketnya bergegar lagi. Gerabak itu sudah didepan mata, mula menurunkan kelajuannya untuk berhenti melintasi Nuh.

Saat Nuh berpaling, bumi seakan-akan hilang segala bunyi, yang tinggal hanya sepi yang nyaring ditelinganya.

Is menarik perempuan dengan cardigan krim itu dari menghampiri trek kereta api, dan Nuh sanggup bersumpah dia merasakan angin deras melawan aliran udara dalam atmosfera disekelilingnya melintasi pipi Nuh, dan Is serta-merta rebah diatas lantai yang bertile coklat lembut itu, kepalanya menghentak kuat lantai stesyen, tangan hampir terlepas dari rangkulannya terhadap perempuan asing itu.

Nuh ingin bergerak, mendapatkan Is, namun cecair yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Is itu menghentikan segala pergerakannya. Dia tidak mampu bernafas, kakiknya seperti dipaku dengan beribu paku semata-mata untuk mengelakkannya dari membuat satu langkah maju.

Wajah Is menghadap kearah Nuh, matanya kuyu hampir tertutup. Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan yang membuatkan Nuh mengangkat kaki, berlari mendapatkan Is. Nuh langsung tak sedar reaksi apa yang tertampal diawajahnya, tapi apa yang dia tahu, tangannya terasa menggeletar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang apabila panik mula mengalir deras dalam nadinya.

Dia mengangkat kepala Is diikuti tubuhnya hingga Is berada dalam pangkuannya.

Is berusaha untuk kekal bernafas seperti biasa namun dia tercungap-cungap cuba menyedut oksigen. Wajahnya pucat dan Nuh dapat rasa hangatnya darah Is diatas ribanya membasahkan seluarnya.

"Is..." seru Nuh perlahan.

Dahi Is berkerut sedikit, bibirnya bergerak sedikit ingin menyatakan sesuatu tetapi tiada bunyi yang terhasil.

Nuh dapat mendengar tapak-tapak kaki pantas menghampiri mereka. Ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya namun Nuh tak langsung mendongak, malah tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan matanya dari Is.

Sehinggalah tangan yang sama -mungkin- menarik pipinya untuk bertemu mata dengan pemilik tangan tersebut.

Raut wajah itu diselubungi dengan kebimbangan walaupun cuba dikekalkan ketenangannya. Namun apa yang berkocak dalam matanya jelas menunjukkan rasa hatinya yang sebenar.

"Kita kena pergi," ucap gerangan berkaca mata itu perlahan.

Kemudian dia melepaskan Nuh dan mengangkat Is dari pangkuan Nuh. Tampak seolah-olah ringannya Is sama ringan dengan ringannya bantal dari cara dia mengangkat Is. Dia meletakkan kedua belah tangan Is supaya merangkul tengkuknya sebelum mengangkat kaki serentak dengan badan Is kedalam dakapannya.

Dan pada tika itu, Is tidak lagi membuka matanya, malah terpejam rapat.

Otaknya tidak mampu memproses segala apa yang telah jadi. Akhirnya dia hanya mengikut langkah Tariq yang pantas namun teratur dari belakang.

Dunia seakan-akan tidak lagi wujud disekelilingnya.

***


	15. #15

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Blank.

Numb.

Hilang.

Aku yang sepatutnya berada diatas katil ni...

Bukan dia...

Masa masih terlalu awal...

Aku tak bersedia lagi...

Aku memang tak pernah bersedia...

Berhenti.

Berhenti.

Berhenti.

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

-Ambil aku.

Dia tak layak untuk menerima semua ni...

He deserve better.

Dia hidup.

Dia perlu hidup.

"Smile like that again..."

Aku pun nak tengok senyuman kau...

Bangunlah...

Sedarlah...

Bulan tak lagi terang,   
angin yang menghembus terlalu sejuk rasanya.

Bangunlah, kau layak terima yang lebih baik dari ni ---

"Nuh."

Statik.

Matanya entah berapa lama tidak langsung dikedipkan, kalau ada pun, dia tak rasa sebarang pergerakan mampu untuk dia lakukan.

Dia hanya mampu merenung wajah itu, wajah yang terlalu tenang dari yang sepatutnya. Wajah yang tidak lekang dari senyuman, pahit manis, garisan yang melengkung itu sentiasa melekat dibibirnya, menunjukkan lesung pipit dipipinya.

Dia tak tahu entah berapa lama dia duduk tegak, diatas kerusi yang sepatutnya cukup empuk untuk buat dia terlena, namun matanya tidak pernah lari dari pemilik tubuh tanpa roh itu. Dia tidak lagi menyentuh tubuh itu, dan wajahnya beku, lagi beku dari ais di kutub utara dan tubuhnya membatu, inertia pada tubuhnya tidak membenarkannya untuk membuat sebarang pergerakan, dan dia juga memilih untuk menjadi patung.

Tiada orang mampu bersuara untuk kembali menggerakkannya dari alam yang datang menerjah dalam kepalanya. Kalau pun ada yang berbunyi, dia tak rasa otaknya masih mampu untuk memproses sebarang butir bicara orang yang bercakap dengannya. Apatah lagi nak menghadam sebarang informasi, jauh sekali.

Sejak dia masuk kedalam bilik yang dicat dengan warna hijau lembut dibahagian bawah dan biru lembut dibahagian atas dinding dan ditampal garisan wallpaper yang bercorak vintage disekeliling bilik itu, malah sejak dia duduk diatas kerusi itu, disebelah katil sahabat akrabnya, adiknya ini, dia tidak lagi tahu apa itu pergerakan.

Bau ubat.

Pada dinding diatas katil Is terdapat air purifier sekaligus mengandungi anti-bacteria bagi mengelakkan sebarang bacteria yang buruk menyerang tubuh yang kaku diatas katil tersebut. Hanya dadanya naik turun dalam keadaan yang teratur dan perlahan. Bunyi mesin disebelah kiri katil itu berbunyi mengikut degup jantungnya dan tiub-tiub IV dicucuk dalam saliran darah dipergelangan tangan kiri dan ada dibahagian kanan tangannya. Melingkar pada lengannya, mengisi cecair tambahan kedalam tubuh Is. Sekali-sekala air purifier itu akan bertukar warna, berbunyi rendah mengisi ruang dalam keheningan dalam bilik tersebut.

Masa,

Masa,

Masa...

Penantian.

Sekarang, aku tak nak masa itu berhenti.

Aku nak dia berlari, berjalan dengan lebih pantas, memecut mengalahkan halilintar,

Aku nak masa ini menghilang mengikut arus angin yang bertiub penuh kebisuan, pergi tanpa aku sedari.

Aku tak nak perkara ini terjadi.

Nuh hanya masuk kedalam bilik yang disediakan Shuaib untuk Is ini selepas keluarga Is pulang kerumah, kecuali ibu. Tak ada yang datang mendekati, dan kalau ada pun, hanya abah seorang. Itupun hanya menepuk perlahan bahu Nuh, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Seolah-olah memahami keadaan Nuh yang masih dalam keadaan...

terkejut?

Nuh sungguh-sungguh tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Seperti segala apa yang masih tersimpan dalam kotak hatinya disentap pergi, meninggalkannya. Nuh tiada apa-apa lagi untuk dirasa.

Bila Nuh masuk kedalam wad, hanya sekujur tubuh itu, tenang bernafas dalam lenanya biarpun dengan muka pucat begitu, seolah-olah menantinya. Sangkanya jantungnya sudah berhenti berdegup tatkala mata Is terpejam tidak lagi dibuka, malah makin berdegup laju hingga rasa hendak pecah gegendangnya, dicampur dengan sepinya bilik itu tidak pernah berhenti menjerit mengejeknya kerana tidak mampu untuk merasa.

Dan Nuh tahu itu adalah satu kelemahan yang dia sendiri tak pernah malu untuk akui.

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

This hurts more then when you are not here.

Ini ke yang kau rasa,   
sepanjang aku yang terlantar antara hidup dan mati akibat perbuatan bodoh aku tu?

Tak.

Kau risau gila. Kau risau sangat-sangat sampai seluruh badan kau menggigil tak henti.  
Kau risau gila nak mati, sampai sejuk tangan kau mengalahkan mayat dalam makmal forensik.  
Kau risau amat, sampai kau menangis, mata kau bengkak, tangan kau terketar-ketar.

Kau lepaskan semua.

Setiap apa yang kau rasakan,   
Setiap daripada emosi kau yang kau rasa terlalu menghimpit diri kau.

Kau lepaskan segala.

Sambil kau senantiasa menanti untuk aku kembali bernafas dengan normal,

Kau tunggu mata aku untuk celik semula.

Kau kuat.

Kau kuat.

Kau kuat.

Is, tolong,   
bangun---

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

***

"Weh, Nuh?"

Nuh mengangkat wajahnya dari buku sketch dalam tangannya, menoleh pada yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau rasa, kalau kita lepas peperiksaan Pemilihan tu, kau ada fikir tak nak buat apa lepas tu?" Is bertanya, mata memandang kearah Nuh yang membaringkan buku sketch-nya diatas riba. Pensel mekanikal-nya turut diletakkan diatas buku sketchnya dengan pemadam.

Nuh mengalihkan pandangannya kehadapan, memandang air terjun yang menyimbah kedalam tasik kecil yang terhasil dek tekanan air yang kuat selama beratus tahun itu. Menatap pokok-pokok yang tinggi dan pokok-pokok kecil yang merenek dibawah pokok-pokok gergasi disekitar tasik kecil itu.

Nuh tak pasti musim apa sekarang ini, tapi selalulnya diakhir bulan enam hingga awal bulan sembilan, kawasan disekitar air terjun ini, pokok-pokok yang daunnya hijau, rendang, menutup lantai bumi akan berbunga lebat dengan pelbagai jenis bunga yang pelbagai warna. Ada yang mengeluarkan bau-bauan wangi yang menyenangkan ditambah pula dengan bau air tawar yang mendinginkan suasana disekitarnya.

Matahari mengambil peluang untuk memancar diruang yang terdedah kepadanya, memberi sinar pada permukaan air yang senantiasa berkocak disimbah air dari pergunungan nun disana.

"Aku tak fikirkan apa-apa..." jawab Nuh tanpa nada.

Is terdiam, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Aku pun."

Kemudian dia mengeluh kecil.

"Aku tak tahu nak buat apa... Even tunggu results pun aku rasa cuak, pada masa yang sama, aku rasa ok kut kalau join maktab tentera tu. Daripada tak buat apa-apa langsung." tutur Is dan merehatkan tangannya dibelakangnya, diatas rumput yang hijau lalu memanjangkan kakinya yang sedia panjang itu kehadapan. Dia menala pandangannya kelangit yang agak terhadang dek rimbunan daun yang lebar.

Nuh mengangguk kecil. "Do what you want...,"

Is tersenyum kecil. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya lalu dilepaskan panjang.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang aku nak sebenarnya."

Dahi Nuh berkerut sedikit. Memandang Is dengan pandangan yang pelik.

Kalau kau tak tahu apa yang kau nak, aku apatah lagi.

Is tergelak kecil. "Entahlah, aku rasa sepanjang hidup kita ni, ada benda yang statik, dan benda tu macam tak sampai hati nak diubah.So, we keep on walking sampai kita ingat kita dah sampai dititik pengakhiran, walhal, ada pengembaraan baru yang nak mula lepas tu. Dan kita ni, hakikatnya baru nak settle satu adventure. Nak masuk yang satu lagi..." dia terhenti seketika, memetik bunga liar yang kecil berwarna kuning terang dan menatap lama kelopak kuning yang ada pada bunga tersebut.

"And I am not sure if I am ready." sambung Is tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Memusing-musingkan bunga kecil itu dalam tangannya.

Nuh menghela nafas kemudian menyambung melukis pandanganyang terhampar dihadapan matanya. Air terjun, pokok, bunga, langit, matahari, burung, serangga-serangga kecil yang berterbangan disekelilingnya, deru angin yang melintasi, menyapa pipi Nuh, alam semula jadi.

"We are never really ready..." ujar Nuh perlahan, membiarkan tangannya menari diatas kertas yang sebelum ini berwarna krim hampir keputih, mencurahkan segala apa yang ada dalam kepalanya menerusi lead karbon yang halus dimata pensel mekanikalnya.

Is menoleh pada Nuh buat seketika, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kehadapan, turut menikmati pemandangan indah yang saban tahun dia nikmati bersama Nuh. Nuh akan datang kesini sama ada seorang diri dan kadang-kadang akan ditemani Is, macam harini. Nuh akan duduk sendiri dan melukis segala apa yang terlintas dalam mindanya, dengan teliti dan halus lukisannya diatas kertas yang kosong itu.

Kemudian dia berbaring diatas rumput hijau dibawahnya dan tanpa sedar dia melelapkan matanya apabila dia tidak mahu menganggu Nuh dengan konsentrasinya.

Satu hari, nak tak nak, paling tidak pun kita kena berlagak yang kita dah lama bersedia.

***

Nuh meraup wajahnya beberapa kali, kemudian dia melepaskan nafas panjang. Wajahnya, lengannya, dan kakinya basah. Kepalanya lembap. Dia menarik laci dari meja kecil yang sama tingginya enam inci dari tinggi katil Is, mengeluarkan sejadah yang memang disediakan oleh Shuaib dibawah alquran tafsir dengan muka surat berwarna pelangi. Kemudian dia membentangkan sejadah itu diatas lantai menghadap kiblat selepas menolak kerusi yang didudukinya entah berapa lama tadi kesudut antara tingkap dengan meja kecil tersebut. Dia berdiri diatas sejadah berwarna hijau lumut antara tingkap yang tertutup dan terhadang dengan langsir panjang mencecah lantai dengan katil dimana Is terbaring, koma.

Bilik ini terlalu dingin, pagi itu sunyi, hati dan mindanya, kosong.

Sebab hati dan kepala kosong.

Kotak yang telah dikeluarkan segala isi dari dalamnya meninggalkan udara memenuhi ruang, sekadar dihirup kerana hanya tubuhnya saja yang masih melekat dilantai bumi ini.

Tahu, orang yang payah nak menitiskan air mata itulah orang yang lemah sebenar-benarnya. Kerana air mata itu juga adalah salah satu lambang kekuatan seorang manusia. Kadang menjadi satu kebanggan kerana mampu mengeluarkan air mata, biar pun masin rasanya, titisan mutiara itu adalah satu cara untuk dilepaskan segala. Untuk menunjukkan betapa emosi itu terlalu banyak hingga tidak mampu ditanggung beratnya beban menahan perasaan, dan hanya dari titisan air mata itu cukup untuk menyatakan segala.

Untuk Nuh, betapa dia langsung tak tahu hendak rasa apa, kerana hatinya terasa seperti perigi yang tiada jumpa pengakhirannya. Bila ditenung dan dinantikan bunyi syiling bertemu air namun bunyi itu tidak pernah sampai pada pendengaran, menyatakan betapa jauh dan dalamnya lubang perigi yang zulmat dari pandangan mata kasar. Tapi, perigi pun ada pengakhirannya. Setiap perkara ada akhirnya kecuali yang bakal Nuh sujudkan dahinya menyembah Dia yang mencipta.

Nuh mahu segala perasaan itu, ada. Mungkin dia ingin mereka kembali, tapi, entah kenapa dia nak apa manusia normal mampu rasa, turut wujud dalam dirinya. Dia mempersoalkan hakikat kejadian mengapa air mata payah benar untuk berkolam dikelopak matanya, membenarkan dia melepaskan segala yang terbuku dalam kepala hatinya. Nuh nak perasaan itu datang padanya, supaya dia berasa normal. Diri dah tak mampu untuk memaksa supaya mempunyai jiwa.

Bukan selama ini Nuh tak harapkan perkara sebegitu, dia sentiasa terfikir dan bertanya pada diri, kenapa dia sukar untuk merasa sesuatu dengan perasaan yang begitu kuat, hingga sampai dihati orang lain.

Dia mahu apa yang telah pergi, dihadirkan kembali, kerana dia memerlukannya. Dan hanya Allah saja yang tahu setiap perkara yang Nuh tak tahu tentang dirinya sendiri, hingga dia sendiri berasa takut dengan hakikat kewujudannya di dunia ini. Nuh mahu jadi manusia, walaupun cara pemikiran manusia itusentiasa bercanggah dan kadang korup, kadang terlalu rumit, tapi, lebih baik dari hanya sekujur tubuh tapi mati jiwa dalam diri. Nuh mahu tahu selama ini dia hidup sebagai apa, manusiakah dia kalau air mata pun begitu payah nak keluar?

Nuh nak Is tahu, bukan Is saja yang bimbangkan Nuh, yang menghargai wujudnya Nuh dalam dunia ini. Nuh juga begitu, banyak perkara yang Nuh tidak suarakan, dan kali ini, selepas ini, apa pun yang akan terjadi, dengan segala kudrat yang mampu dikerah, Nuh akan buat apa saja demi sahabatnya, demi adiknya ini.

If there is something with no name living within us,  
and that something resembles who we are,

then the thing haven't live in me.

Not yet, but it will.

I was nothing,

but I will be something.

Dan bila dia mencium lantai dingin beralaskan sejadah hijau lumut dengan kesunyian malam membaluti pagi yang akan menyinsing tak lama lagi, Nuh tersedar sesuatu.

I am tired of being nothing.

I want to be human...

***

"Nuh.,"

Tubuhnya terasa digerakkan perlahan. Lambat-lambat dia membuka matanya, mujur cahaya masih kelam. Wajah Shuaib menyapa pandangannya. Perlahan-lahan dia bangun dari baringnya lalu duduk bersila diatas sejadah.

"Nuh tidur atas lantai..." tegur Shuaib, memegang sebelah bahunya.

Nuh diam, tidak membalas. Dia menggosok mukanya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya sebelum bangun dan terus masuk kedalam bilik air. Mamai.

Shuaib hanya memerhati sehingga Nuh menghilang disebalik pintu tandas yang berhadapan dengan katil Is. Kemudian dia melipat kembali sejadah yang menjadi alas pembaringan Nuh dan disimpan kembali kedalam laci, tempat asalnya. Shuaib perasan kitab kecil dengan helaian muka surat yang berwarna warni itu ditanda dengan sehelai daun dari gubahan yang Shuaib letakkan dalam bilik tersebut, dalam gelas panjang diatas meja kecil itu. Tanpa sedar ada senyuman halus bergayut dibibirnya sebelum dia menoleh pada Is.

Wajah pucat itu ditatapnya buat seketika.

"That bullet wasn't meant for you." bisiknya perlahan.

Shuaib berpaling, memandang keluar tingkap yang langsirnya telah pun Shuaib ikat sebelum dia mengejutkan Nuh tadi. Warna langit masih kelam memandangkan azan Subuh baru saja berkumandang 15 minit yang lalu. Nampaknya Nuh terus terlelap lepas subuh, itu yang mudah untuk dikejutkan.

When the flower blooms, the petals will be stained blood.

"Shuaib."

Shuaib berpaling kearah namanya dipanggil, mata jatuh pada budak perempuan yang bersandar dengan reaksi bosan dimuka pintu dengan sahabat sejatinya tersilang dibelakangnya. Bawah matanya gelap, tanda dia skip tidur lagi. Shuaib menggeleng dalam hati, namun dia mengoyakkan senyuman buat adik angkatnya yang bertudung sarung berwarna hitam, blaus labuh bercorak jalur-jalur biru gelap dengan hijau daun dengan seluar trek putih.

"You are excited, huh?"

Dahi budak perempuan itu serta merta berkerut dalam, "Shut up," kemudian dia berpaling dan meninggalkan pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Shuaib tertanya-tanya sendiri apakah rancangan Ilahi apabila mesin itu berhenti berbunyi.

Ada dua kemungkinan yang sama-sama membawa kepada sesuatu yang telah lama dinanti.

***


	16. #16

Petang itu, mereka balik dalam keadaan Is menangis teresak-esak. Is tak terus balik kerumah, dia mengikut Nuh kerumah, sebab dia takut nak jumpa dengan ibu. Tangannya erat digenggam Nuh, antara salah satu cara Nuh cuba memujuknya. Nuh tak tahu nak cakap apa untuk meredakan tangisan Is, tapi bila dia ambil tangan Is disekolah tadi, sedikit sebanyak membantu meredakan sedikit esakan Is.

Nuh menuntun tangan Is menuju kebelakang rumah. Nak jumpa terus dengan Tok Nik yang selalu meluangkan masa dengan kebun kecilnya dibelakang rumah.

Tiba-tiba Is terhenti. Nuh menoleh. Walaupun eksperesi muka belu begitu, namun matanya membicarakan seribu kata.

"Nuh... Nanti kalau Tok Nik marah juga?" Kecil suaranya dan agak serak. Dia mengesat air matanya dengan belakang tangan, namun air mata tetap bertakung ditubir matanya.

"Tok Nik tak marah..." Ujar Nuh, menggeleng kecil. Dia menarik sedikit tangan Is dan mujur Is kembali mengikutinya.

Tak perlu pun untuk Nuh bersuara memanggil Tok Nik yang sedang mengumpulkan buah manggis kedalam bakul rotan disebelahnya. Sebab Tok Nik berpaling sambil mengesat peluh didahi dengan tuala kecil yang disangkut dibahunya. Wajah tua itu agak terkejut.

"Assalamualaikum... Tok Nik." Ucap Nuh. Langkahnya dihentikan bila berada depan Tok Nik.

"Waalaikumsalam warah matullah Nuh... Dah balik dah cucu Tok rupanya..." Tok Nik tersenyum simpul namun senyuman itu lekas hilang apabila dia perasan siapa dibelakang Nuh.

Ketika itu, tinggi lagi Nuh dari Is. Nuh menapak ketepi, memberi ruang untuk Tok Nik mendekati Is. "Allah... Iskandar... Kenapa?" Tok Nik bertanya lembut, mengusap air mata yang hendak gugur dimatanya. Tok Nik menarik tangan Is dan memimpinnya kebahagian koridor belakang rumah. Is senyap seketika dan duduk diatas kayu yang masih berkilat dengan cat itu selepas membuka begnya. Nuh turut naik keatas susunan kayu tersebut, mengambil beg Is lalu disandarkan beg tersebut kesalah satu tiang rumah. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumah untuk menyimpan begnya dan mengambil air kosong buat Tok Nik dan Is.

Apabila dia kembali, Is sudah pun terlena diatas riba Tok Nik. Nuh meletakkan dulang kecil itu dekat dengan beg Is lalu turun dari rumah menuju pokok manggis. Masih banyak lagi manggis yang belum dikutip. Dia menyambung kerja Tok Nik, mengutip satu persatu manggis lalu dimasukkan kedalam bakul rotan.

"Patutlah balik lambat harini... Tok Nik ingatkan apa yang jadi. Kasut Is hilang rupanya..." Tok Nik bersuara selepas seketika. Nuh meletakkan tiga biji manggis kedalam bakul lalu dia menoleh kearah Tok Nik.

"Is takut nak beritahu ibu." Kata Nuh. Tok Nik mengangguk kecil.

Bakul rotan yang terisi manggis itu kemudiannya ditarik Nuh dengan tali rafia yang tebal diikat pada pemegang bakul itu. Nuh menarik bakul itu hingga hampir dengan Tok Nik.

"Kalian cari satu sekolah tadi?"

Nuh mengangguk perlahan. Dia melompat naik diatas serambi rumah dan membetulkan posisinya disebelah Tok Nik.

"Orang silap ambil kut." Nuh bersuara perlahan, mata melirik kewajah Is yang terlena diatas riba Tok Nik.

" Kasut siapa yang Is pakai balik tadi?"

"Selipar Nuh."

"Nuh bawa selipar kesekolah?"

Nuh tak tahu menipu. Dia mengangguk. Orang tua itu tergelak kecil.

"Kalau begitu, tak pakai orang yang ambil tu punya? Andai dia tersilap ambil..."

"Kasut dia tak ada." Dahi Nuh berkerut seraya menggeleng kecil. Dia menoleh pada Tok Nik.

"Tak ada?"

Nuh menggeleng lagi.

Angin bertiup lembut petang itu. Nuh memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara petang yang berbau matahari dan daun kedalam peparunya. Dia kembali membuka mata dan menyapa sinar mentari petang yang melalui celahan daun pokok manggis itu.

"Esok, cuba cari lagi. Adalah dekat mana-mana... Silap letak atau terlupa letak mana." Ujar Tok Nik sambil mengusap kepala Nuh. Nuh menoleh kekanan memandang Tok Nik yang sedang tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya kelihatan bersih dan menenangkan walaupun sudah berkedut seribu.

"Jangan putus asa. Adakala benda yang hilang itu adalah Allah nak berikan kita yang lebih baik. Bila kita tak ada benda tu, kita kehilangan benda tu, selepas ini, apabila Allah Taala berikan kita sesuatu, kita bersyukur. Kita jaga benda tu elok-elok dan hargainya. Kita simpan supaya kita tak lagi cuai untuk kehilangan benda itu lagi."

Nuh mengangguk kecil, merapatkan lagi tubuhnya yang kecil dengan Tok Nik.

"Macam mana nak jaga elok-elok, Tok Nik?" Nuh menyoal, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi badan Tok Nik.

"Hanya kita yang tahu. Apabila kita sayang satu benda itu, kita akan jaga sepenuh hati. Simpan dalam kotak terkunci supaya tak diambil orang lain. Bersihkan benda itu bila perlu. Biar benda itu sentiasa tampak baru, licin, berkilat." Lembut nada Tok Nik menerangkan satu persatu pada Nuh. Walaupun cucunya ini sememangnya mudah untuk memahami sesuatu, tapi, beliau ada rasa adalah satu keperluan untuknya memanjangkan lagi penjelasannya.

"Tapi Tok, kalau benda itu manusia?"

Tok Nik tersenyum lagi, memandang sinar mata cucunya yang masih sedikit dosanya, yang masih awal umurnya. "Kalau manusia, lagi kena jaga elok-elok. Sebab manusia ini macam kaca, akan sampai satu masa ia akan pecah. Bila dia dah pecah, sebab manusia ini unik, Allah beritahu, untuk kita jadi lebih kuat, kita kena kembali pada Allah semula. Sebab Allah adalah sebaik-baik penjaga. Kita manusia lain ini hanya mampu lindungi apa yang zahir, tapi yang dalam hati itu, Allah Taala yang pegang. Kita kena bantu sesiapa yang dah pecah itu, kalau kita sayang dia, untuk sama-sama kembali pada Allah, kita kena bantu antara satu sama dengan yang lain. Sebab kuatnya manusia apabila kita dalam satu kumpulan. Setiap seorang kita umpama batu-bata. Terbina menjadi satu bangunan yang gah dengan dipasakkan akidah yang teguh dalam hati kita." Terang Tok Nik panjang lebar.

"Dengan itu, Nuh, kita kena sentiasa bersungguh-sungguh dan berusaha untuk bantu diri dan orang lain. Untuk pelihara apa yang kita ada, dan pulihara yang dah pecah. Cari apa yang telah hilang, sebab kadang kala benda yang kita hilang itu tak jauh dari diri kita. Susunan takdir Allah Taala itu indah, cu." Tok Nik menepuk bahu Nuh perlahan. Nuh mengangguk perlahan.

\---

Dari hilang kasut pun Tok Nik boleh buat analogi yang sebegitu lebar. Andai sekarang Nuh tak berapa faham apa yang tersirat disebalik penerangan Tok Nik, tapi satu hari, Nuh akan tahu. Sebab pengalaman itu adalah salah satu modul pengajaran Allah yang tak pernah gagal untuk mengajar manusia dalam menempuh ujian kehidupan.

Dan kalau dah kata makhluk tu, semuanya akan berakhir.

Mungkin, inilah kut permulaan bagi sebuah perjalanan yang Nuh tak tahu destinasinya kemana lagi. Malah, petanya juga tak cukup lengkap untuk beri Nuh gambaran kemana kah perubahan ini akan bawa dia pergi.

Macam ironik pula, Is terlantar diatas katil ini. Entah kemana rohnya terbang meninggalkan badannya. Cuma yang bezanya, Is berbaring diatas bantal, bukan riba Tok Nik. Dan Tok Nik juga sudah hampir tujuh tahun menjadi arwah. Dan bilik ini kini sepi tanpa sebarang suara manusia. Hanya Nuh dan Is. Dan kini, benda yang hilang itu, mungkin masih juga milik Is, tapi bukanlah kasutnya. Nuh dapat rasa, yang pergi itu adalah diri Is sendiri.

Kenapa Nuh fikir macam tu?

Nuh belum ada jawapan untuk itu lagi. Tapi, Nuh nampak ada benda yang tak kena dengan Is sejak dia balik dari barat sana. Malangnya Nuh tak tahu mana kurangnya. Sebab dia masih dengan senyumannya, dia masih dengan personalitinya seolah-olah tak ada yang berubah. Dan Pak Teh.

Pak Teh...

Nuh melepaskan keluhan berat. Dia sedar banyak hal yang dia tak tahu. Sebelum ni tak rasa pun yang dia kena ambil peduli tentang benda-benda yang dia tahu ni. Tapi, entah kenapa, sejak apa yang berlaku pada Is di stesyen kereta api minggu lepas, mengembalikan perasaan yang dia tak tahu dia ada. Dia tak sangka perasaannya boleh menjadi sebegitu kuat sampai rasa numb. Sampai tak mampu nak rasa apa-apa lagi dah.

Pak Teh. Nuh tahu ada benda yang dia nak sampaikan. Tapi Nuh tak tahu apa aral yang melintang, ada saja yang buat Pak Teh tak jadi hendak menyuarakan apa yang dia nak sampaikan. Sekarang ni, dengan Is begini...

Entahlah.

Wajah Is ditenung Nuh lama. Memerhatikan turun naik dadanya dalam keadaan sekata. Perit rasanya melihat Is dalam keadaan begini berbanding dia tiada selama dua bulan.

Mungkin selepas seminggu Is terlantar dan hampir seminggu Nuh berjaga, hanya tidur beberapa minit. Itu pun kalau dia tiba-tiba terlelap. Selalunya dia terjaga pun sebab dia terbayang Is menggerakkan tangannya. Otak Nuh rasa berat dan sendinya rasa letih satu badan. Namun, dia tak mampu nak mempedulikan semua itu. Dia enggan untuk tinggalkan Is, sekali pun dia tak nak tutup matanya, andai Is terjaga. Sebab kalau Is terjaga, memang dia takkan sampai hati nak mengejutkan Nuh.

Walaupun dengan kelemahan yang Nuh ada, Nuh hanya menggunakan kudrat yang ada untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Memang selalunya orang tak faham, payah nak faham, kadang Is pun. Tapi dia cuba. Dan sekarang Nuh takkan berhenti mencuba. Nuh tahu apa yang Nuh buat sepanjang Is berada disisinya, tak cukup untuk menjelaskan segala. Tak cukup untuk menggambarkan penghargaannya. Dia tak pernah butakan mata dengan apa Is telah lakukan padanya. Dia tak pernah buat tak peduli dengan jasa orang keatasnya. Mungkin ada banyak masa gaya Nuh macam acuh tak acuh, tapi Nuh tak tahu nak buat apa.

Nuh meraup wajahnya lantas melepaskan nafas panjang. Tangan Is diambil dalam genggamannya lalu diusap belakang tangan sahabatnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tak tahu nak buat apa..." Bisiknya perlahan. Dia membawa belakang tangan Is kepipinya, menoleh kewajah Is. Menatapnya lama.

"Aku nak tahu apa jadi pada kau." Bisiknya lagi, memandang Is seakan-akan menantikan jawapan yang takkan kunjung tiba.

Nuh mengeluh perlahan. Kadang rasa macam merepek pula cakap seorang diri walaupun dia tahu Is dengar. Tapi, tak rasa Is akan ingat pun apa yang dia katakan.

Tangan diturunkan bersama dengan tangan Is yang digenggamnya kemas keatas tilam itu. Kemudian dia merehatkan dahinya diatas tangannya, dan memejamkan matanya.

Today might be the day when everything will change.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang kaku dalam tangan Nuh membalas pegangannya dengan erat. Pantas Nuh mengangkat mukanya mencari wajah Is yang menggeleng laju diatas bantal. Darah kembali kewajahnya memerahkan mukanya yang sebelum ini pucat.

"Is...?" Bisik Nuh perlahan.

Nafas Is terputus-putus dan dahinya berkerut dalam. Bunyi mesin yang sebelum ini berbunyi dengan sekata meningkat tingga dan semakin kuat dari biasa. Nuh menelan liurnya yang terasa kesat mengalir dikerongkong kemudian bangun dari duduknya.

"Is? Is!" Panggil Nuh, memegang bahu Is, menahannya dari bergerak.

"Let me go..." Is bersuara tiba-tiba. Serak bunyinya.

"Is, bangun, Is!" Nuh meninggikan suaranya, dahinya turut berkerut.

"IBU! SHUAIB!" Jerit Nuh memandang sekilas kearah pintu. Nuh tahu dia tak cukup kuat untuk menahan Is yang besar lagi darinya.

Peluh mula menitik didahi Is, dadanya turun naik dengan pantas, cuba melepaskan dirinya dari tahanan Nuh.

"LET ME GO!!!" Is menjerit kuat cuba menolak Nuh, kelopak matanya tersentak buka, terbeliak menentang mata Nuh.

Dalam pergelutan mereka, terasa saluran nafas Nuh tersekat tiba-tiba apabila mata yang menentang pandangan Nuh mempunyai iris yang berbeza dari yang asal. Ada takungan air dikelopak matanya, mula mengalir dihujung matanya.

Nuh tersentak.

Dan Is mengambil peluang tersebut untuk menolak Nuh dengan tenaga yang luar biasa hingga Nuh tercampak dari katil, kepalanya terhentak bucu kerusi yang didudukinya tadi. Apabila tubuhnya kembali mencecah bumi, Nuh mengerang perlahan, mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Allah! Iskandar!" Terdengar suara Ibu masuk dengan bunyi tapak manusia yang lain.

"Arwa! Tahan Is!"

Penglihatan Nuh agak kabur. Wajah Ibu yang membantu Nuh bangun samar-samar.

"Nuh? Boleh tak ni?"

Nuh tak membalas. Terkebil-kebil matanya cuba mencari Is. Shuaib sudah pun berada diatas katil memerangkap Is dengan Arwa menahan kedua belah tangan Is dari sebelah katil. Tangan kanan Is ditahan dengan besi yang dibentukkan dan cair supaya melekat dengan sisi katil.

"LET ME GO!" Jerit Is lagi, kakinya juga turut diikat dengan besi yang sama mengikat tangannya.

Shuaib mengetap bibir, dahinya berkerut cuba mencucuk jarum picagari kedalam salur darah Is. Cecair ungu yang kelihatan bersinar dibawah cahaya itu perlahan-lahan mengalir masuk kedalam tubuh Is, membuatkan Is berhenti bergerak, suaranya semakin menghilang, matanya tertutup dan nafasnya kembali perlahan.

Nuh mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tercungap-cungap dek adrenalin yang terembes keluar dalam kepala otaknya tadi. Kepalanya terasa ringan.

"Is..." Dia bersuara perlahan. Dia dapat rasa tangan Ibu dibelakangnya, wajah Ibu kembali menyapa pandangannya.

"Dia dah ok. Nuh, Is dah ok..." Ujar Ibu lembut, memegang kepalanya.

Ibu berpaling seketika, mendapatkan Shuaib yang menghampiri. Arwa hanya berdiri disebelah katil, muka tegang.

"Angkat Nuh, letak dia dalam bilik kosong." Arah Ibu pada Shuaib. Lelaki itu mengangguk, reaksi wajahnya tertampal sesuatu yang tak dapat dibaca Nuh.

Tapi memang sekarang Nuh tak dapat rasa otaknya tak mampu nak memberi kerjasama yang baik. Dunia terasa berpusing dan matanya tak dapat fokus. Apa yang berjaya melekat dalam kepalanya ialah mata Is.

Mata kanannya bersinar dengan warna kuning cerah yang mengancam, menjanjikan penamatan nyawa seorang insan. Manakala yang kirinya kekal normal, namun penuh dengan penderitaan dan kesengsaraan yang tak terucap.

Dan air mata.

Nuh cuba untuk tidak pitam. Dia dapat rasa tubuhnya diangkat Shuaib.

Tapi, tak lama dia dapat bertahan sebelum dunia menjadi zulmat.

***

"The fudge." Arwa bersuara sebaik saja Shuaib menutup pintu dibelakangnya, membiarkan Cik Ita menyelesaikan Nuh.

Dia bersandar didinding sebelah pintu, menanti Shuaib keluar tadi.

Shuaib menoleh kearahnya, mengukirkan senyuman hambar.

"I wasn't expecting a clear honey like that." Kata Arwa menoleh pada Shuaib.

"Is tak sama dengan kita Arwa." Perlahan Shuaib membalas.

"Habis tu, what is him? Zerith!?" Tinggi suara Arwa membuatkan Shuaib mengeluh perlahan. Tapi dia senyap, tidak menjawab soalan Arwa. Tak mengiyakan mahupun nafi. Dia hanya membalas pandangan Arwa dengan pandangan kosong.

Mata Arwa membesar. "He- what!? Bloody butterfingers, how can he be Zerith!? He is like- dunno, 17 already!?"

"Kita kena tahu apa jadi pada dia." Kata Shuaib perlahan. Dia mengambil tangan Arwa untuk memimpinnya pergi dari situ. Arwa tak membantah, dan mujur dia mengikut langkah Shuaib dari belakang.

Lama Arwa senyap, mengikut langkah Shuaib hingga ke tingkat tiga bangunan kedai bunga. Mereka masuk kedalam bilik bacaan yang selalu mereka luangkan masa untuk membaca dan semua buku mereka simpan dalam bilik 6x5 meter ini. Bilik itu mempunya lapisan rak buku yang meninggi keatas, hingga mencecah siling dan disambung dengan bilik kecil dalam bumbung rumah. Bahana orang suka style old school. Dan suka bau buku, macam ni lah jadinya. Shuaib tak berapa gemar sangat dengan teknologi yang ada sekarang ni, dia lagi suka merasa helaian kertas dalam tangannya dan Arwa tak ada beza sangat pun dengan dia. Tapi Arwa tak adalah kisah mana. Dia kalau dapat baca, that's heaven already.

Memang bilik bacaan ini sesungguhnya hanya buku sahaja. Sebarang teknologi berada diluar sana. Kalau boleh kerusi lantai pun nak dibuat dengan buku agaknya. Arwa mengambil tempat atas hammock yang talinya diikat dibucu bilik, berhampiran dengan tingkap. Mujur dari bilik ini ada verandah, boleh lepak baca dekat luar kalau rasa lemas duduk dalam buku-buku.

Tingkap dibelakangnya dibuka membenarkan angin cahaya matahari mengalir masuk, membantu pengudaraan bilik.

"Then, macam mana nak tahu apa jadi pada dia? Apa yang kita tahu fasal dia, tak cukup nak jelaskan semua benda ke? What did you guys found? Cik Ita- she knows right? You know she knows and definitely, definitely she had told you already about those- those things."

Arwa mengeluh panjang dan meraup wajahnya. Shuaib duduk diatas karpet biru cerah dengan corak panjang-panjang berwarna biru gelap, merenung keluar tingkap.

"Yeah. I kinda know a bit about what happened to him... But Cik Ita tak cakap banyak sangat." Beritahu Shuaib perlahan.

"Zerith. Macam mana dia boleh ada Zerith, Tariq. Itu yang aku nak tahu. He had golden eyes. Not white nor red."

"Dia akan jadi."

"Macam mana kau tahu?" Tegang nadanya.

Shuaib menjatuhkan pandangannya kewajah Arwa yang berkerut dahinya. Runsing.

Dalam tangannya ada kotak besi yang kecil, hanya muat-muat dalam tangannya.

"Sepatutnya, selama dia pergi dua bulan tu, it was supposedly to be just one week. Not two months."

Arwa terdiam.

"Then, apa yang jadi dekat dia dalam zon utama?"

Shuaib memandang Arwa lama sebelum dia membuka bicara.

"Is. Is kena culik."

***

Pintu bilik itu dikuak perlahan. Walaupun dia mahu Is kembali sedar, dia tak nak lah Is bangun sebab bising. Arwa menarik kerusi yang mencederakan kepala Nuh secara tidak sengaja tadi, walaupun hakikatnya Nuh ditolak Is.

Dia menatap lama wajah yang kembali tenang itu. Kasihan, teruk sangat meracau sebab trauma datang semula. Sebab memori yang menggamit mindanya datang dengan tak sengaja. Walhal dah cuba untuk dikunci, tapi nampaknya kotak memori itupun boleh dipecahkan.

Arwa tak tahu mana lagi teruk, apa yang jadi pada Is dalam Zon Utama di belah barat sana, atau nasibnya kini, menerima peluru yang tak terduga kehadirannya.

Siapa yang pelik?

Manusia ke,

Masa ke,

Hidup ini?

Sememangnya takdir tu kalau dah termaktub, memang tak boleh sesuka hati ambil pemadam lepastu padam ikut suka hati. Tapi, kalau nak diubah, guna usaha dengan doa banyak-banyak sampai dah tak larat nak buat ayat lagi dah. Sampai doa tu dah jadi zikir harian.

Mana tahu, amal yang kita buat tu boleh dibuat untuk menjadi asbab berubahnya apa yang dah tertulis.

Kalau kita guna pen pun boleh guna correction tape atau liquid papermate nak padam silap kita. Tapi, tak cantiklah kertas tu nanti. Elok-elok karangan boleh dapat 'A' tak fasal-fasal, free-free dapat gagal.

Oh cerita fasal Zon Utama...

Agak-agak, Is ni dah tahu ke belum hakikat dunia ini yang sebenarnya?

Orang perang tak habis-habis.

Dah sangka aman, damai, harmoni...

Tapi, pergh...

Bacinnya hati manusia yang korup lagi binatang ini,

Allahu Akbar.

Memang hanya mampu geleng kepala aje.

Fasal apa?

Manusia begini tak pernah pupus.

Cliché manusia.

Rakus. Tamak. Cemburu. Gila kuasa.

Apa lagi, korang cuba bagi list, memang benda tipikal kalau tengok balik.

Tak ada beza.

Dari zaman nabi Adam, sampai sekarang, entah berapa trilliex tahun dah berlalu, tak ada benda berubah,

Selagi namanya manusia.

Sampai masa dimana zaman itu nak bersih dari segala kegelapan memang takkan ada.

Sebab selagi adanya makhluk bernama setan, dan selagi mana setan itu tak pernah nak berjinak dengan perkataan putus asa, selagi itulah,

Cycle hitam putih, zaman gelap, zaman renaissance, zaman evolusi, zaman repair ke apa benda lagi tu, akan berpusing berulang.

Siapa yang buat quote ayat cliché tu?

Hidup macam roda katanya. Ada naik ada turun.

Arwa ada juga terfikir, kenapa tak macam air terjun aje?

Turun aje kerjanya.

Tak pun macam wap udara.

Naik aje kerjanya.

Ini, macam roket, on-the-way nak naik ke angkasa, pergh-

Satu persatu bahagian-bahagian badan, ada aje yang tercabut dalam atmosfera bumi tu.

On-the-way nak turun pun dua kali lima aje.

Tak ke logik lagi kalau kata hidup ni macam roket?

Sebab kemana aje kita nak pergi, naik ke, turun ke, mesti ada yang tercabut dari diri kita.

Apa orang kata?

Hidup ni, mesti ada pengorbanan katanya.

So, yang tercabut itu pengorbananlah kiranya.

Bila kita turun semula kebumi, kena repair balik, tak pun dibuat baru.

Ambil itu sebagai analogi ke metafora, kita kembali kepada Tuhan, sujud balik dekat Dia.

Kalau naik?

Dah, kalau nak sampai bulan tu, mesti ada yang tercabut kan. Kata tak perlu, so tak nak lah guna benda tu. Kalau dah tak nak guna, tak payah lah nak simpan kan.

Hasilnya?

Dapat kita jejak dekat planet Marikh tu. Ke bulan ke. Paling best, sebab berangan nak pergi jauhlah katakan, pluto yanh orang kata dah tak wujud tu. Sebab kecil sangat mengalahkan zarah dalam udara.

Ceh- kecil lagi manusia. Tapi wujud aje.

Eh, aku dah lari eh?

Ok, filasuf yang beradu sudah tersedar dari lena.

Oh, bahasa nusantara-ku.

"Arwa."

Mendengarkan namanya dipanggil, dia mengangkat kepala terus memandang pintu bilik tersebut. Terjengul kepala Shuaib dari luar. Lelaki itu tersenyum nipis sebelum menyelit masuk melalui ruangan kecil pintu tersebut.

Arwa memandang bosan. Kerana sesungguhnya Shuaib gemar menyusahkan diri.

"What?"

Shuaib berjalan menuju kekatil, memandang sekilas kearah mesin yang tak henti berbunyi.

"Nak tengok keadaan Is..."  
Arwa tidak membalas. Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Nuh... Kenapa kau check DNA dia?" Arwa menyoal selepas seketika.

Shuaib menatap wajah Is buat seketika.

"I checked yours and Is' too." Beritahu Shuaib tanpa menjawab soalan Arwa.

Dahi Arwa dikerutkan sedikit.

"Dan aku tanya, kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"For the things we never knew."

Arwa mengangkat kening sebelahnya.

Namun Shuaib sekadar mengukirkan senyuman. Kemudian dia berpaling dan berjalan keluar dari bilik tersebut.

Maklumlah, dia kata dia nak tengok aje kan.

Apabila daun pintu ditutup, Arwa bersandar pada kerusi tersebut.   
Tadi lama dia mengelamun jauh, tak perasan pula bau ni. Bukan bau kimia dari kantung yang masuk dalam badan Is melalui saluran IV itu. Bukan bau air purifier yang ada atas kepala katil Is. Bukan juga bau anti bacteria yang turut disemburkan oleh air purifier tu. Bukan juga bau minyak wangi atau deodorant Arwa atau Shuaib yang baru keluar tadi. Tapi, bau sesuatu yang- unik. Bau sebegini selalunya terdapat pada darah. Namun, bau darah tak sebegini.

Selalu kalau darah jenis O baunya manis, kalau jenis lain macam, entah rasa tawar ke pahit semacam. Lagipula kalau darah orang tua. Eurgleeghh- lagi tak sedap. Dan melalui bau seseorang, Arwa tahu nak tentukan jenis darah dia apa. Bukanlah Arwa, tapi Aria. Sesiapa yang Aria yang aktif dalam badan, sekutu yang seorang tu memang macam vampire, tahu aje jenis darah orang.

Oh- jangan salah faham. Aria tentukan darah bukan untuk santapan, ye. Tapi, untuk charge senjata. Mahunya diserap darah tersebut dalam senjata yang memang akan terlekat pada tubuh manusia, yang menjadi host bagi satu-satu senjata tersebut. Bagi nak elakkan senjata yang memang dah compatible dengan badan individu itu jadi parasit yang sedut darah dari tuannya.

Semua darah memang sama, tapi sedap lagi kalau darah O. Tapi, kalau nak bagi tenaga, semua jenis darah boleh.

So, the given terms, boleh lah bayang macam vampire, cuma bukan lah vampire kalau yang enjoy minuman tu senjata sendiri.

Tapi, kalau bau darah yang melekat dalam bilik ini, memang bau darah O sebab jenis darah Is adalah O, tapi, bau darah O ini tak sama macam yang selalu Arwa bau. Tolak kalau yang dah tua, tolak kalau orang tu hisap dadah atau rokok dan tolak darah yang berpenyakit. Sesungguhnya darah mereka ini baunya 'unik' in a sense yang, blergh- tak sedap bhaai.

Arwa mengerutkan dahinya. Tak dapat nak cari penjelasan yang precise and accurate untuk menerangkan bau- aneh ini. Dan maksud Arwa dengan 'aneh' bukan tak sedap, tapi baunya boleh buat, uh- naik syahwat. To say it bluntly.

Dan sesungguhnya pemilik darah ini dalam bahaya.

Eh.

Sekejap.

Darah?

Syahwat?

Oh. Patutlah.

Arwa terus bangkit dan meluru keluar dari dalam bilik Is menuju ke bilik Nuh. Sebab kata sang hati, Shuaib ada disana.

Bilik Nuh tak jauh mana pun, alahai, takat bilik sebelah aje kut. Kalau malas sangat, boleh masuk ikut bilik air yang bersambung juga dengan bilik sebelah.

Bila Arwa buka pintu, Shuaib sedang duduk diatas katil, disebelah Nuh yang terbaring tak sedarkan diri. Air muka Shuaib tak dapat dibaca Arwa. Ada sesuatu disebalik matanya yang menggambarkan- sesuatu yang jarang hadir dalam mata beku itu. Harap aje senyum banyak, tapi matanya jarang menunjukkan sebarang perasaan sebenarnya. Itu yang selalu buat Arwa geram dengan dia.

Shuaib menolak rambut depan Nuh kesisi lalu mengusap pipi kanan Nuh dengan ibu jarinya.

Arwa berdeham sekali, kemudian masuk kedalam bilik tersebut. Menutup pintu dibelakangnya sebelum maju mendekati Shuaib.

"Tariq." Panggil Arwa perlahan, meletakkan tangannya keatas bahu kanan Shuaib alias Tariq.

"Macam mana... Nuh?" Arwa menyoal perlahan, memandang Nuh sekilas. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Tariq bila Tariq tak menoleh kearahnya.

"Sekejap lagi, in syaa Allah, sedarlah dia."

Jeda.

"He looks different." Ujar Arwa, hanya memandang wajah yang selalu dengan reaksi sepuluh sen kini tenang dalam lena.

Tariq mengangguk.

"Nuh, agak dia dah tahu dah, tentang Is?" Arwa bertanya, mata dikalihkan pada Tariq.

Tariq geleng kepala. "Benda ni, maybe better knowing it from the person itself. In this case, Nuh tahu sendiri dari Is. Dan bila dia dah tahu, maybe he could try and understand the situation. But, tak tahulah. Lagi-lagi dengan Aria dalam Is dah bangun, tak mustahil, Is bukan lagi siapa dia yang dahulu."

Aria.

Arwa mengeluh perlahan. Kadang bila fikirkan asal Aria ini, buat dia benci semua makhluk bertopengkan manusia dalam dunia ini. Tangan-tangan rakus yang ingin kan kuasa, sanggup buat apa saja asalkan dapat pegang dunia dalam tangan.

Aria ni merupakan DNA klon yang melekat dalam badan sang Tuan.

Hampir seratus tahun yang lepas, dunia nak basmikan penduduk manusia dalam bumi ini.

Tak faham kan?

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Aku pun tak faham macam mana. Agaknya mereka-mereka ini nak buat kiamat sendiri kut. Asyik berkelahi, berperang sampai kesudah. Kerja menumpahkan cecair merah gelap sampaikan cecair itulah yang membaja tanah bertoksik sang bumi supaya subur kembali. Kenapa Arwa cakap begini?

Macam ni, saat puak manusia ini terbahagi kepada dua massive armada, pembangkang yang menolak idea Aria yang menyusahkan serta mencemarkan populasi manusia ini.

Dan satu lagi, kumpulan yang orang selalu kata orang kerajaan. Yang bersatu seluruh dunia dan cari para pembangkang ini untuk dibunuh. Sebab bagi mereka puak miskin ini menyusahkan dunia aje. Puak yang baik hati ni, ibarat sampah yang tak guna. Memang porak peranda masa tu.

Dan misi mereka ini, memang nak kurangkan populasi manusia yang dah terlebih-lebih ni. Sebab kalau manusia berkurang, kuranglah pembangkang. Bila kurang pembangkang, tak adalah perang. Bila tak ada perang, harta dunia senang nak dirembat.

Dan human rights haruslah ditegakkan, betul tak?

Tapi, sebab tamaknya orang besar dunia ini, mereka takut dengan sang pembangkang. Dan seorang saintis lagi bijaksana ini, asalnya memang dari pihak pembangkang, tapi malangnya dia ditangkap lantas dia bunuh diri dengan cucuk diri dia dengan racun apa entah. Terus data yang dia tak sempat nak hapuskan, diambil pihak kerajaan ini.

Tapi data, atau kajian yang dia buat tu tak lengkap lagi. Bila kerajaan dapat tahu tentang kajian ini, kajian dimana DNA haiwan yang tertentu, dipecahkan, diasingkan dari DNA yang asal dan digabungkan dengan DNA manusia.

Lantas, menghidupkan, atau kata lain, menyedarkan 'Aria'. Aria ini adalah personaliti lain yang memang wujud dalam diri manusia. Orang kata, subconscious mind kita yang boleh buat benda yang tak sangka kita boleh buat. Tapi, DNA bernama Aria ini, dicucuk dalam klon manusia. Klon-klon dihidupkan daripada DNA yang diambil dari para tentera yang ramai mati sebab perang banyak sangat.

Aria ini jadi komando dalam barisan hadapan, bunuh literally segala apa yang bernafas depan mata. Tak kira cara anaerobic ke aerobic, semua dia belasah. Memang tak ada sedikit pun peri kemanusiaan, jangan harap empati.

Aria dalam para komando ini memang 100% tulen. Namun, rupanya ada DNA manusia yang diambil ini tak mampu nak menampung Aria yang concetrated dalam kepala. Akhirnya Aria ini jadi virus, yang malangnya merebak mengurangkan lagi populasi manusia yang sedia berkurang akibat peperangan. Tambah pula dengan serangan magma, nuklear, mana tak matinya manusia. Mana tak kurangnya homo sapien dalam bumi ini.

Waktu tu, satu dunia cuak gila sebab homo sapien dah berkurang. Elok-elok sebelum perang populasi hampir mencecah 10 billion, mendadak berkurang hingga 5 billion aje. Lepastu, merebak pula penyakit klon a.k.a virus Arqs, yang menyerang sesiapa aje, berkurang lagi. Hampir 4 billion manusia. Sebab literally, Arqs dia suka darah tulen manusia daripada darah yang dah tercampur dan tergabung dengan DNA klon.

So, sebab nak pelihara keturunan sendiri, manusia bergabung dengan klon Aria ini, untuk pelihara nasab keturunan dari Arqs. Malangnya, Arqs ni, hakikatnya kalau dah berjumpa dengan Aria, individu tersebut jadi lebih kurang macam zombi juga lah. Dah tak boleh kawal badan sendiri walhal dia tahu aje apa yang dia buat. Tapi sebab badan bergerak tak ikut kehendak kepala, instinct kehaiwanan subconscious mind menguasai, membunuh sesiapa saja.

Lagi-lagi berkurang populasi, lagi kecut manusia, mula nak menjejak Aria a.k.a komando dan bunuh mereka. Sekarang ni, memang dah pupus dah para komando tersebut. Yang tinggal nasab keturunan ajelah. Dan agaknya, nasab keturunan manusia yang betul-betul manusia, yang tak tercemar dengan darah klon turut pupus, ditelan zaman.

Kalau ada, mereka inilah yang dijejak. Sebab dari tangan manusia lah, mereka sendiri mencipta musuh yang tak sepatutnya wujud.

Sekarang, dunia dibahagikan kepada lima bahagian. Bahagian Utama, ditengah-tengah dunia.

Bahagian Utara, Timur, Barat dan Selatan.

Bahagian Utama dan Barat tak jauh beza pun. Kira Barat itu boleh dikira sebagai kubu pertahanan jugalah.

Tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang ini, adalah bahagian Timur. Bahagian Selatan berada diseberang laut sana, dipisahkan dengan entah berapa juta hektar hutan tropika.

Yang mana terletaknya Maktab Program Pemilihan tu.

Arwa mengetap bibir mengenangkan tempat sial itu. Sungguh.

Yang lahirnya elok fitrahnya sebagai manusia, mereka jadikan binatang.

Dia menggeleng kecil, cuba menghalau sebarang kenangan hitam selama dia menetap disana.

Dia dah berubah- kan?

Arwa menggaru belakang kepalanya.

"Well, I guess, they will be fine. Aku tak rasa hal gini boleh buat dorang ni separate. Lagipun Is itu kan, he was like, alive because of Nuh. And Is is for Nuh. He, himself, dah sedia maklum dengan hakikat itu. Apa pun jadi, Is tak boleh tinggalkan Nuh. Especially dengan apa yang dah jadi pada dia..." ujar Arwa.

Tariq mengangguk.

Buat seketika mereka membiarkan jeda melingkari suasana dalam bilik tersebut. Tariq tak lepas dari memandang Nuh. Ada benda yang dia tak beritahu Arwa. Tapi, Arwa malas nak tekankan hal itu. Nantilah dia tanya... sebab ada lagi benda yang dia tak faham.

"...tapi, apa kes yang dorang nak Is bunuh Nuh? Kenapa dorang nak bunuh Nuh, in the first place? Guna Is pula tu? Seriously?" sinis nada suara Arwa berkata, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak dapat nak percaya dengan hakikat yang dirasakan mustahil itu.

Tariq tersengih sedikit dan turut menggeleng kepala.

"Entahlah Arwa. Abang sendiri pun tengah cuba nak fahamkan situasi. Cik Ita lebih tahu apa yang sedang jadi sekarang. Dengan Pak Teh mereka ini. Almaklumlah, Cik Ita itu kan salah seorang Penjaga Zon Neutral ini. Ambil masa untuk Cik Ita taruh kepercayaan keatas kita..."

Arwa meraup wajahnya lalu mengeluh. "Ok- duh- fine, what ever.Tapi sekarang, apa yang aku tak faham lagi, how could Is possibly got shot? I mean like- bukan ke zon neutral ni kira off-limit? No killing anyone rules. And what fudges me off is that, despite these oh-so-very-advanced tech, why was that shooter passed? Even my bae, Arjuna barely passed that holy defensive wall. Gosh- do I hate that thing," ujar Arwa bengang bila ingat balik.

Padahal waktu itu dia dah kecilkan dah Arjuna. Elok aje jadi kotak rantai sekali dengan rantai platinum tersimpan dalam tu. Tapi tetap juga kena detect sebagai senjata walaupun Arjuna memang senjata pun.

Tariq tersenyum nipis. "Arwa, kalau Allah kata kun faya kun, jadilah satu benda itu. Dan apa yang Allah tuliskan dalam kehidupan kita, kehidupan shooter tu, mana tahu Allah nak beri peluang pada dia. Tak ada benda yang mustahil selagi dunia ini masih dalam pemerhatian Allah. Agaknya ada kut alibi untuk back-up dia, abang tak pasti. Sebab sampai sekarang tak dapat khabar apa-apa lagi." kata Tariq, turut menegur Arwa. Kadang manusia ini lupa, maka sama-sama kena ingatkan.

Dia mula bangun dari duduknya, namun air muka Arwa membatalkan niatnya. Tariq tak rasa apa yang dia nasihatkan tadi sempat mengalir masuk dalam telinga Arwa. Mata budak itu bulat dan mulutnya seakan-akan dikunci. Dan Arwa tidak memandang Tariq.

Tariq berpaling, mata bertemu dengan iris coklat kelabu. Pandangan yang jelas menunjukkan kekeliruan yang berselirat disebalik mata hitamnya. Dahinya berkerut dalam, ingin menyatakan sesuatu tapi tak menjadi. Kemudian mata dipejam rapat lalu dia berpaling, membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal sambil mengerang kesakitan. Tangan dibawa kekepala untuk menahan denyut yang terasa bergema dalam kepala. Nafasnya laju. Peluh mula memercik didahi.

"Arwa, ambilkan air." arah Tariq tanpa memandang Arwa.

Dia kembali duduk, memegang kedua belah bahu Nuh. Tanpa sedar air mukanya berubah, dicalit dengan kebimbangan akan keadaan Nuh.

"Nuh," dia memanggil perlahan dengan nada yang agak tegang.

Tariq menelan liurnya yang terasa berpasir apabila Nuh tidak memberikan sebarang respon.

***


	17. #17

Pagi itu suasana agak dingin. Langit masih gelap dan bintang masih lagi boleh terlihat bertaburan dilangit yang kelam tanpa bulan.

Sudah hampir dua minggu dia merenung wajah yang masih belum celik matanya. Kepala sebenarnya masih belum mampu nak menghadam segala informasi yang telah disampaikan kepadanya malam tadi. Sebaik saja dia tersedar dari pengsan yang dia tak sedar bila dia pengsan.

Hatinya rasa sakit. Dan dia tak tahu mengapa.

Dan berkenaan dengan Is, Nuh tahu, Shuaib dan Arwa tidak menerangkan sepenuhnya. Mungkin menganggap Is sendiri yang akan beritahu Nuh.

Kepalanya masih terasa denyutan didahinya. Selepas solat subuh dan baca beberapa helai muka surat Alquran, Nuh kembali dengan rutinnya.

Menunggu.

Menunggu sampai masa untuk mata itu kembali celik.

Walaupun bayangan mata dwi warna itu tak pernah pudar dari kepalanya, tapi, Nuh mahu percaya yang Aria itu tak akan bagi apa-apa kesan pada Is.

Itu adalah apa yang Nuh mahu percaya.

Pintu bilik Is tiba-tiba dikuak perlahan dari luar. Terjenguk kepala Ibu dari sebalik pintu. Senyuman halus terukir diwajahnya.

Serta-merta Nuh bangun dari duduknya lantas mendapatkan Ibu yang sedang menatang sedulang thermos dan dua mug. Ibu membiarkan Nuh mengambil dulang tersebut dari tangannya dan diletakkan diatas laci dibawah tingkap yang panjang.

Ibu duduk dibirai katil bersebelahan dengan Is, manakala Nuh kembali duduk diatas kerusi yang didudukinya tadi.

Meskipun dengan wajah tenang begitu, Nuh tahu disebalik ketenangan itu ada seribu satu perasaan kasih yang sukar diungkap dengan kata-kata.

"Along... Banyak perkara yang berlaku pada diri Angah. Dan, serba-serbi, Shuaib dan Arwa sudah beritahu Along kan?" Ibu bersuara selepas seketika.

Tangan dibawa kepipi Is, lalu diusapnya lembut hingga kedahi. Rambut yang menutup dahi Is ditolak kebelakang. Wajah Is ditenung seketika.

Nuh tidak membalas kata-kata Puan Masyitah. Dia dah maklum dengan Aria yang terbangun dalam diri Is. Dia dah diceritakan tentang perbalahan manusia yang inginkan dunia untuk kepentingan sendiri hingga mengakibatkan dunia ini hampir pupus dengan manusia.

Tapi, Nuh dapat rasa, apa yang telah diterangkan Arwa padanya malam tadi, tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan keadaan sebenar Is. Selepas apa yang diberitahu kepadanya, secara tak langsung dia menerima jawapan untuk soalan kenapa Is tidak dimasukkan kedalam hospital biasa saja. Walaupun, jawapan yang diterima tanpa sedar itu tak cukup untuk menjawab persoalan itu sepenuhnya.

"Along..."

Nuh mengangkat wajahnya, membalas pandangan redup ibu.

"Ada perkara yang kita tidak tahu itu, kita harus tahu. Dan ada banyak perkara yang kita dah tahu, tak perlu pun untuk kita tahu. Dan keduanya adalah atas apa yang kita pilih. Sebab segala aturan takdir yang Allah tetapkan, Allah tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita. Dan, Nuh, sayang, jangan pendam lama, ya?" Ujar ibu lembut.

Nuh mengangguk kecil, mata dibiarkan berlabuh pada Is.

"Along sebenarnya tak tahu nak tanya apa." Jujur Nuh berkata.

Bukan nak kata dia tak bersedia, tapi apa yang menerjah kepala otaknya, buat semua perkara yang ada diminda tak terlafaz dalam bicara. Ditambah pula dengan sifat Nuh yang tak banyak cakap, lagilah tak tahu nak buat ayat macam mana.

Siapa Arwa?

Siapa Shuaib?

Macam mana Aria boleh tersedar dalam badan Is? Sedangkan umur Is dah hampir 17 dalam beberapa hari lagi.

Apa kaitan Ibu dengan Shuaib dan Arwa?

Siapa Ibu sebenarnya?

Bagaimana Ibu dan Abah, ialah penjaga dalam zon neutral ini?

Dan dalam banyak-banyak benda lagi yang tak terlintas dalam saraf otaknya, ada satu yang dia ingin tahu.

Siapa diri Nuh yang sebenarnya?

Betul ke ada yang mencari Nuh?

Ada yang hendak menjejakinya, untuk memutuskan hayatnya dalam dunia ini?

Dan kenapa Arwa ada kata yang Is adalah untuk Nuh?

Kenapa begitu? Siapa pula yang menembak Is kalau begitu?

Kiranya, target peluru itu sebenarnya Nuh ke?

Nuh memejamkan matanya rapat. Kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tak apa, kalau tak mampu nak suarakan sekarang. Ibu akan sentiasa ada kalau Along nak cakap apa-apa ya?" Kata Ibu lalu bangkit dari katil tersebut.

Apabila Nuh membuka mata, Ibu sudahpun bergerak kepintu bilik.

"Ibu," panggil Nuh, turut bangun dari duduknya. Ibu yang sudah memegang tombol pintu berpaling dengan kening terangkat sebelah.

"Pak Teh, dia- tak ziarah Is?" Nuh bertanya walaupun bukan itu yang hendak disuarakannya.

Kadang benda lain yang muncul dalam kepala, benda lain yang terlafaz. Entah apa yang ingin ditanyakan sebentar tadi, Nuh terlupa sekejap dek rasa bengang dengan diri sendiri.

Tapi, Nuh ingin tahu keadaan Pak Teh juga. Tak tahu kenapa, tapi hatinya yang tergerak sendiri hingga melafazkan soalan itu dilidahnya.

Puan Masyitah terdiam sekejap, menatap wajah anak susuannya yang seorang itu. Cuba mencari makna disebalik soalannya.

"In syaa Allah Pak Teh kamu tu akan sampai esok pagi kalau tak ada aral melintang. Terus kesini mungkin. Atau dia mungkin akan berehat dirumah dahulu sebelum kemari. In syaa Allah dia akan text kalau apa-apa." Beritahu Ibu dan membuka pintu bilik tersebut. Nuh kembali duduk, memandang ibu menghilang disebalik pintu sebaik saja pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Nuh perasan, ibu seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Nuh sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Nuh mahu lagi bertanya kalau ada lagi perkara yang masih berat untuk diucapkan. Lagi Nuh rasa tak sedap hati, lagilah Nuh akan memilih untuk mendiamkan diri. Tak guna rasanya menyoal kalau orang tak sudi berikan jawapan.

Nuh melepaskan keluhan dan mengurut dahinya sendiri, menekan kuat disisi dahinya untuk meredakan rasa pening lalat yang kadang hadir tak diundang. Rasa makin teruk selepas pengsan tadi. Mahunya dia bersurai ikut suka hati.

Buat seketika, dia menatap kosong wajah Is.

***

Arwa merenung loket berbentuk bulan sabit dengan bunga dan daun kecil melingkari bulan bertakhtakan kristal itu. Kristal jonquil mewarnai bulan sabit, light sapphire pada bunga manakala peridot pada dua daun bawah bunga kecil itu. Sesekali ibu jari menyentuh permukaan kristal yang bersinar dibawah cahaya biliknya.

Tariq pula sedang mendandan rambutnya, sekadar mengisi masa sambil-sambil menanti Puan Masyitah muncul. Entah macam mana dia dandani rambut Arwa yang pendek takat bahu itu, kena tunggu siap, baru dapat tahu. Dari laptop, lagu Mayday Parade- Terrible Things berlagu perlahan mengisi ruang hening dalam bilik Arwa. Sengaja buat on repeat, biar dengar sampai bosan. Sebab sekarang ni, otak tak nak berfikir tentang apa-apa. Entah renung Arjuna pun boleh tiba-tiba jadi benda yang lagi menarik dari tengok anime, memang nampaklah parahnya keengganan kepalanya hendak berfungsi.

Sedar-sedar tadi, rasa macam kepala otaknya nak meletup. Boleh dengar bunyi nadi berdenyut, memekakkan telinga. Mujur Tariq beri teh hijau yang suam selepas bangun tadi, reda sikit tekanan dalam badannya. Mujur lagi Tariq tak cakap apa-apa lepas Arwa tersedar tadi. Entah apa yang buat dia terlena tadi, benda terakhir dia ingat ialah bau yang terlebih manis sampai mabuk dibuatnya. Bau manis yang tidaklah menyengat sampai terasa dilidah, tapi bau yang- intoxicating. Buat rasa high tetiba macam hisap dadah. Padahal- tak pun.

"Apa jadi tadi? Aku tak dapat nak recall." Arwa bersuara entah setelah berapa lama.

"Well, you passed out." Balas Tariq acuh tak acuh aje nadanya.

Hampir saja Arwa berpaling, nak kasi pandangan tajam membunuhnya. Tapi cepat aje Tariq membaca niatnya terus menahan kepalanya dari bergerak. "Jangan gerak, nanti tak jadi."

Muncung mulut Arwa, menutup kotak logam sebesar telapak yang dipegangnya lalu diletakkan ditepi.

"Macam mana aku boleh tetiba passed out? Last aku ingat, aku masuk bilik tu lepas Nuh keluar."

"Arwa baring atas katil dia."

"Yeah? So? Takkan aku tetiba eject dari realiti macam tu aje kut?"

"Tak tahu. Arwa kata, you smelled something exhilarating and giggling a lot, then suddenly, you passed out." Beritahu Tariq sambil tangan menari dalam helaian rambut Arwa.

"That's weird. Aku masuk bilik tu nak cakap benda serius, macam mana boleh jadi macam tu? Lepas tu? Apa jadi?"

"Cik Ita masuk dan dia nampak Arwa macam mabuk semacam, dia tanya Tariq apa yang abang bagi Arwa. Well, nothing. Then, dia suruh abang angkut Arwa kebilik and look after you until she gives out an okay."

Arwa terdiam sekejap.

"Weird."

"Not really."

"Huh? Kenapa pula?"

"Arwa ada kata, bau Nuh, sedap. In what way, abang tak dapat nak teka."

"Uh- kau tak bau keh?"

"Hm? Tak pun?"

"Aria kau tak detect apa-apa?" Arwa bertanya. Nak aje dia pusing kepala tengok muka Tariq. Tapi, sebab lelaki itu sibuk nak buat mahakarya dengan rambut Arwa, Arwa hanya menatap skrin laptop. Jari mula menyentuh skrin laptop untuk menukar lagu.

"Tak pasti. Abang bau banyak sangat bunga sampai bau lain tak ada beza agaknya."

"Wow- someone realised~! Finally." Sindir Arwa buat Tariq tergelak perlahan.

"So, kenapa?" Tanya Tariq.

"Hm? Oh- aku teringat, aku ada bau benda yang lebih kurang juga dalam bilik Is. Cuma tak sekuat yang ada dalam bilik Nuh tu. Seingat aku lah. Tapi- maybe aku silap kut."

"Abang tak rasa begitu."

"Dah?"

"Hm, kalau Arwa silap, Cik Ita tak suruh Tariq tengokkan Arwa. So, I know there's something."

"Kau tak tanya?"

Tariq diam, membiarkan soalan itu tergantung. Dan Arwa memilih untuk senyap. Entah kenapa dia rasa belum bersedia untuk tahu, buat masa sekarang. Dan agaknya Tariq pun tak bersedia lagi nak beritahu, kiranya selamatlah Tariq untuk malam ini. Arwa malas nak desak dia dengan soalan yang memang menimbun yang timbul dalam saraf otaknya.

Setelah rasa bosan dah mengetuk pintu, Arwa menggeledah folders dalam memori laptop tersebut, mencari anime yang nak ditontoninya.

Tiba-tiba pintu biliknya diketuk dari luar. Tariq terus turun dari katil untuk membuka pintu.

"Cik Ita."

Mendengar nama itu, terus Arwa menoleh lantas meloncat turun dari katilnya dan mendapatkan Tariq.

Puan Masyitah tersenyum nipis. "Arwa? Okay dah?"

Arwa mengangguk. "Cik Ita tahu kenapa Arwa jadi begitu?" Terus Arwa bertanya, ingin tahu.

Puan Masyitah memandang Tariq sekilas sebelum mengangguk.

Tariq dan Arwa berbalas pandang buat seketika sebelum berundur sedikit untuk memberi ruang buat Puan Masyitah masuk.

***

"Kadang aku tak tahu nak jangka apa dengan keadaan hidup aku sekarang." Is berkata.

Pada malam-malam begini, dan masa-masa tertentu, kadang Is akan masuk topik-topik yang agak mendalam. Sekadar bermuhasabah tanpa sedar dan Nuh setia memasang telinga untuk mendengar sebarang pendapat Is kepada dunia. Kadang kala dia akan balas, tapi untuk malam ini, dia rasa nak mendengar saja.

Bulan bersinar terang sehingga tiada bintang yang terlihat disekitarnya kecuali dalam jarak yang agak jauh. Walaupun begitu, langit masih kelihatan luas, tak bertepi. Udara pada malam itu juga dingin seperti selalu. Tak ada apa yang berubah. Hari masih berganti hari. Jam masih berdetik. Dan senyuman Is tidak berubah.

"Tapi dengan apa yang ada sekarang, aku pun tak dapat bayang kalau ada perkara yang terjadi..."

Suara Is makin perlahan. Nuh bangun dari baringnya kepada duduk, kaki masih terjulur kehadapan, menoleh pada Is. Mata Is terpejam rapat.

"Is?" Panggil Nuh perlahan.

Namun tiada sahutan. Dahi Nuh berkerut sedikit. Dia membawa tangannya lalu menyentuh lengan Is.

Sejuk.

"Is, bangun..." Dadanya terasa sempit tiba-tiba apabila Is langsung tidak bergerak. Perlahan-lahan cecair merah gelap mula mengalir dari bawah kepala Is. Mata Nuh membesar.

"Nuh-"

Pantas Nuh berpaling, degup jantungnya abnormal, tangannya menggigil. Nuh menghela nafas.

Terasa pandangannya berpinar-pinar tiba-tiba.

Tak sedar sejak bila dia berada dalam bilik, berada dibawah kain gebar seperti dia berada dalam khemah. Garisan cahaya yang mencelah masuk menyilaukan mata yang berada dalam gelap. Nuh perlahan-lahan merangkak mendekati garisan cahaya tersebut. Lambat-lambat dia menyelak sedikit kain gebar itu untuk melihat keluar.

Pandangannya terus jatuh pada kanak-kanak kecil dengan rambut serabai, mata terpejam rapat, terbaring lemah. Segaris senyuman menghiasi wajah yang pucat seperti mayat. Cecair merah gelap yang membawa bau hanyir darah mengisi ruang bilik, menggantikan warna karpet krim cerah dibawahnya.

Kemudian bahunya terasa disentuh, membuatkan Nuh pantas menoleh. Kepalanya berat dengan kekeliruan memandang orang tua dihadapannya. Lelaki yang sudah berkedut seribu wajahnya, matanya yang buta itu celik macam mata orang biasa. Wajahnya bersih, memandang Nuh dengan pandangan yang agak sayu.

"Pak- Abu?" Terasa suaranya tersangkut dikerongkong.

Namun, Pak Abu hanya mengukirkan senyuman halus buat Nuh dan menutup pandangan Nuh dengan tangannya.

\---

"Nuh- Nuh!"

Terasa bahunya digoncang dengan agak kuat, buat dia tersentak.

Terus dia berpaling kesisi. Nafasnya agak tersekat-sekat, pandangannya masih kabur.

Shuaib-

"Nuh! Ya Allah, Nuh..." Shuaib memejamkan matanya seraya melepaskan nafas panjang. Dia melepaskan pegangannya dibahu Nuh, memandang Nuh dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dibaca Nuh.

Lega.

"Kenapa..."

"Nuh tak bangun bila abang kejut tadi." Beritahu Shuaib. Matanya ingin menyambung kata-katanya namun niatnya ditahan sendiri.

"Nuh minumlah air kosong tu dulu. Abang bawa naik makanan..."

Nuh menggeleng perlahan, mematikan ayat Shuaib.

"Air, air dah ok..." Gumam Nuh rendah.

Shuaib senyap seketika. Sekadar memerhatikan Nuh mencapai gelas air kemudian menuang air mineral dari dalam botol kedalam gelasnya. Tanpa sedar, Nuh menyapu peluh dingin didahi lalu meneguk air dengan sekali teguk.

Nuh menghela nafas. Meletakkan kembali gelas kosong diatas meja disebelahnya. Dia merehatkan sikunya diatas tilam, menunduk dan menutup matanya.

Terdengar Shuaib mengeluh kecil. "Nuh ok tak?" Shuaib menyoal lembut, mengusap belakang Nuh.

Nuh sekadar mengangguk kecil. Tangan Nuh membuta cuba menolak tangan Shuaib.

"I'm fine..." Ujar Nuh tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, memegang lengan Shuaib.

Nuh berhenti sekejap. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Ada... Apa-apa hal?" Soal Nuh dengan nada mendatar.

Shuaib senyap seketika.

"Nah..." Shuaib menghulurkan dua biji smartphone pada Nuh. Satu Nuh punya dan yang lagi satu dengan casing getah berwarna putih translucent milik Is.

Nuh nengedipkan matanya sekali lalu mengambil kedua phone tersebut dari tangan Shuaib. Shuaib mengukirkan senyuman untuk Nuh kemudian terus berlalu keluar dari bilik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Skrin phone Is yang gelap itu menyala apabila butang home ditekan.

Ada dalam tiga missed call dari... Jet?

Nuh unlocked skrin phone sendiri, apabila dia juga dapat mesej dari Jet.

01:19 pm  
Jet;  
Assalamualaikum ~! Nuh! Harini result keluar. Korang dtg rumah Ust Yahya tak?

Terangkat kening sebelah Nuh, seketika dia memandang sekilas wajah Is.

Nak call, tak call, nak call, tak...

Tiba-tiba phone Is dalam tangan kirinya bergegar dengan ringtone berlagu melodi piano yang lembut. Tanpa banyak fikir, Nuh terus menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Assal---"

"Salaam alaykum! Ha~! Is, aku call kau berjuta kali tak jawab lak kau en? Kau tahu kan harini ambil result? Gather at Ustaz Yahya's house. You better drag Nuh sekali. There's a good news that gotta be celebrated!" Terus Jet menyambar tanpa menunggu salam dijawab.

Nuh mengeluh dalam hati, meletakkan phone sendiri diatas katil dihadapan. Perlahan-lahan dia bangun dari duduk. Berat terasa hati nak menyampaikan hakikat sebenar.

Apabila Nuh berpaling, terasa pergelangannya dipegang, buat dia menoleh.

"Hello? Is! Kau dengar tak?"

Mata Nuh membesar, hampir terlepas phone Is dari genggaman. Namun diturunkan tangannya dan dia menelan liur sendiri, tak lagi mendengar suara Jet, tapi, matanya tertancap pada iris berwarna kuning keemasan itu.

"Hello??? Is???"

Suara tiba-tiba tersekat dikerongkong apabila dia kembali mendekati katil Is.

Seakan disumpah, Nuh terkaku.

Lama mereka bertentang mata sehinggalah Nuh menghela nafas panjang walau terasa bergetar dadanya.

"Is- kandar..." Nuh bersuara perlahan, antara keluar dengan tidak suaranya.

Tapi, wajah Is beku, masih membisu.

Tangan Nuh ditarik lagi. Nuh maju setapak, hampir disisi katil. Mata tak lepas dari Is. Dari pandangan dingin itu, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang hendak disampaikan Is, tapi tak disuarakan.

Nuh menghela nafas lagi, lalu meletakkan phone Is nightstand sebelah katil. Tanpa melihat sama ada talian dah diputuskan atau belum.

"Is- kau-"

Bicaranya terputus apabila Is menarik segala tiub-tiub yang tercucuk ditangan kirinya. Kemudian dia menarik pergelangan Nuh hingga Nuh jatuh diatas Is.

Hampir saja tersembam mukanya didada Is, mujur dia sempat menahan tubuhnya dari menghempap Is. Tangannya ditongkatkan disisi Is, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci saja dari dada Is. Aturan nafasnya mula meningkat. Degup jantungnya laju, rasa cuak tiba-tiba.

"I- Is..." Gumamnya rendah.

"Kalau kau nak tahu... Bukan dia orang- tapi aku." Kata Is perlahan dengan suara yang garau dan serak dek kekurangan air setelah berada dalam koma.

Nuh terdiam mendengarkan suara Is.

"Sebab kau- dia sakit. Sebab kau, dia jadi mangsa. Semua engkau yang menjadi asbab dia derita." Sambung Is apabila Nuh tidak membalas.

Nuh mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan untuk memandang muka Is. Mencerun mata sahabatnya memandangnya, pandangan yang beku dan kosong tanpa sebarang perasaan.

Ini bukan Is.

"Kau bukan Is."

"Ha'ah. Aku bukan."

Senyuman yang mula meleret dibibir Is kelihatan sinis.

Nuh mengerutkan dahinya. Kalau dia bukan Is, habis tu siapa?

"Kau nak tahu aku siapa?"

Nuh diam lagi. Merenung mata dwi warna dihadapannya. Nampaknya kalau sesiapa yang berjaya hasut tubuh Is, memang mudah untuk membaca fikiran Nuh agaknya.

Sepantas kilat, Is menjatuhkan tangan Nuh lantas menolak bahu Nuh hingga Nuh berada dibawah Is.

Mata Nuh membesar apabila Is memerangkapnya. Beban tubuh Is diatas badannya, menyekat sebarang pergerakan. Kedua belah tangan Nuh digenggam diatas kepala katil, ditahan dengan tangan kiri Is, manakala tangan kanan Is mencengkam rahang Nuh. Membuatkan Nuh mendongak memandang Is.

"Kau tahu... Kaulah manusia yang paling mudah untuk aku musnahkan. Kalau bukan sebab darah engkau..." Mata Is melirik kebatang leher Nuh sekilas lalu dia tersengih.

Dahi Nuh berkerut dalam. Dia cuba menyentap tangannya dari pegangan Is, namun tak berjaya. Entah dari mana Is mendapat kekuatan luar biasa begitu, Nuh pasti itu dari Aria Is. Tapi mana Is?

"Don't struggle- kau tak nak buat benda lagi payah-" ujar Is.

Matanya tak lepas dari Nuh, lambat-lambat wajahnya mendekati batang leher Nuh sementara dia menurunkan sedikit tangannya kebawah, dan mencengkam perlahan bagi menyekat ruang pernafasan Nuh.

"Is-"

"He's not here..." Bisik Is rendah ditelinga Nuh lalu dia menjilat dikawasan antara leher dan bahu Nuh.

"What are-"

"Aku haus..." Ujarnya perlahan sambil menelengkan kepala Nuh kesisi. Air mukanya kosong tanpa sebarang ekspresi.

"Wha- argh...!"

Nuh mengerang perlahan, mengigit lidahnya menahan sakit. Terasa gigi taring Is terbenam dalam kulitnya. Deras darahnya mengalir kekawasan yang digigit. Peluh menitik didahi apabila Nuh cuba bergelut dibawah Is. Nuh memejamkan matanya rapat serapatnya, dalam hati mengharapkan mimpinya berakhir namun rasa sakit dibahagian lehernya menyentap harapannya kerealiti. Walaupun kakinya menyepak-nyepak angin, cuba untuk melepaskan dirinya, malangnya semakin kuat Nuh cuba melepaskan diri, semakin kuat Is mencengkam lehernya.

"WHAT. THE. FUDGE-"

Lambat-lambat Is membuka mulutnya, dahinya agak berkerut sambil dia mengangkat mukanya lantas memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu.

Mata Arwa terbeliak. Tercengang dimuka pintu. Pantas dia menoleh kekirinya. Dalam tangan kanannya Arjuna daripada sebuah kotak yang mengandungi rantai terus mencair dalam tangannya dan membentuk sebilah pedang yang halus matanya.

"TARIIIIQQQQ---!!!" Arwa menjerit dengan agak kuat.

Is mencebik dan menjulingkan mata keatas. Dia kembali menghadap Nuh.

"Eish perempuan ni... Tak boleh senyap ke?" Gumamnya rendah sambil menggeleng kecil. Namun dia terdiam seketika. Mata tertancap pada bekas gigitannya sementara Nuh masih tercungap-cungap mencari nafas yang disekat tadi. Mujur cengkaman Is melonggar apabila Arwa muncul tadi. Akan tetapi, air muka Nuh jelas terpapar kehairanan dengan sikap Is yang- bukan Is.

Tiba-tiba muka Is mendekati Nuh kembali membuatkan mata Nuh serta merta membesar dan refleksnya cuba menyentap tangannya daripada genggaman Is walaupun tak berjaya.

"I told you, Do. Not. Struggle." Bisik Is, agak keras, memberi amaran. Nuh tak tahu sama ada mustahil atau tak untuk genggaman Is menjadi lebih erat, tapi itulah yang berlaku. Terasa tangan Nuh berpeluh dingin dan sejuk dek tiada darah yang mengalir.

"Is..." Seru Nuh lemah, cuba mencari mata Is.

Mana Arwa...

"It's fine. I'm just gonna lick it, so that it'll heal faster..." Nada suara Is berubah daripada tadi. Sedikit lembut, dahi sedikit berkerut.

Terasa berdenyut kepala Nuh, satu; hairan dengan sikap Is. Dua; oksigen tak sampai sepenuhnya keotak.

Nuh memejamkan matanya, mengira detik waktu untuk mendengar suara Arwa tak pun Tariq(?) tak pun Ibu.

Terasa hangat batang leher Nuh, dan terdengar Is mengeluh perlahan.

"Iskandar." Suara Shuaib agak keras.

"Dia tak ada." Jawab Is rendah. Muka bosan.

Nuh hanya mampu terkebil-kebil kan kelopak matanya, denyut dikepala seakan berdengung dalam lubang telinga, degup jantung pantas dari normal.

"Lepaskan Nuh..." Pinta Shuaib walaupun berbaur arahan.

Nuh tak dapat melihat reaksi Is. Tapi dia dapat rasa Is melepaskan genggaman dan cengkaman dileher Nuh, perlahan-lahan menurunkan kedua belah tangan Nuh lalu direhatkan disisi Nuh.

"Ya Allah..." Suara Ibu.

Nuh cuba bangkit, namun serta-merta bahunya ditahan Is. Walaupun pandangannya kabur, tapi dia masih mampu bertentang mata dengan iris kuning keemasan dan coklat kehitaman yang memandang Nuh tanpa perasaan.

"Kau rehatlah dulu. Tunggu luka tu jadi parut." Pesan Is masih berada diatas Nuh. Dia menolak bahu Nuh perlahan supaya kembali merehatkan kepalanya diatas katil tersebut.

Is menutup mata Nuh dengan telapaknya, dan saat itu terus dunia menjadi zulmat, ditemani dengan denyut nadinya yang masih pantas mengalir dalam uratnya.

Untuk beberapa ketika, Is merenung wajah abang susuannya (sebab Nuh tua dalam 6 bulan darinya). Masih jelas kerut kehairanan didahi Nuh buat dia tersengih sendiri dalam hati. Kemudian dia berpaling. Mata bosan memandang tiga manusia yang masih berdiri dimuka pintu, berwaspada dengan keadaannya.

Sebab Is tak ada.

"You. Are. Fudging. Disgusting." Kutuk Arwa dengan muka jijiknya.

Walaupun mata Is beku, namun dia mencalitkan segaris senyuman pada wajahnya. Lambat-lambat dia turun dari katil selepas berasa yakin Nuh telah dihanyutkan dalam mimpi.

"Welp- sorry for the first obscene impression." Selamba dia menjawab. Memerli. Arwa mencebik.

Sebaik dia menjejak lantai, Ibu terus mendapatkannya.

"Ibu."

"Is."

"Dia tak ada." Bengang pula rasa tiba-tiba apabila orang tak faham apa yang dikatakan.

"No. Ibu tahu Is ada dekat dalam. And I am talking precisely to him." Ujar Ibu agak tegas. Is mengerutkan sedikit dahinya.

"Yeah? Yeap- dia uhm- maaflah kalau berita ini tidak menyenangkan hati anda semua- refuse to wake up?"

"Kenapa?" Celah Tariq, mencerun matanya.

Is menjongketkan bahunya.

"So, walau bagaimana pun kau orang cuba persuade dia untuk keluar, well, sorry. I kinda don't wanna let him after I gave him a chance those years of almost 17 or something..." Is mengerutkan sedikit dahinya buat seketika. Mengira tahun. Namun ekspresi muka itu sekejap sahaja hilang digantikan dengan muka selambanya.

"Dia memang takkan bangun ke walaupun sesiapa pun cuba untuk buat dia bangun?"

Ada jeda seketika sebelum Is hendak menjawab soalan Tariq, tapi cepat saja Tariq memintas sebelum sempat Is bersuara.

"So, the person, it's Nuh."

Is mencebik lagi. Menyampah pula rasa.

"Aku tak jawab lagi..." Rungut Is.

"Tak perlu pun, dapat agak..."

"Hm, kalau aku cakap..." Is berhenti seketika, lalu tersengih menyindir.

"...tak?" Sambungnya mula menapak mendekati Tariq.

"Then, there should be no hesitation."

Is mengangkat keningnya. Mengangguk perlahan. Dia mengurut dagu.

"Hmm... Entahlah. Actually, aku pun tak tahu siapa boleh buat Is bangun. Never tried it, so, the answer is I do not know. So, you cannot presume of something I haven't yet known."

Kali ini Arwa pula yang mencebik. Meluat dengan- Is tapi bukan Is ini. Mudah kata- Aria.

"Itulah sebabnya orang buat presumption. Does sleeping makes you stupid and dumb or something?" Arwa menyampuk, mata berani menentang pandangan bosan dari Is. Is tergelak. Rasa alunan tawa itu bagai menghiris-hiris halus jiwa Arwa.

"Nahh... Not really, aku aje yang jadi selfish. Don't forget, I am not, definitely am NOT, kau orang punya Iskandar tersayang. But really, you can call me 'Is' sebab in literal way, aku memang hakikatnya dia pun."

Arwa melepaskan nafas geram, terus dia berlalu keluar dari bilik. Mahu panas menggelegak jiwa menghadap lelaki begitu. Is tergelak lagi.

Dia kembali memandang antara Tariq dan Ibu.

"So, ada apa-apa lagi tak? I am busy nursing someone right here."

"That's our freaking JOB~!" Arwa menjerit dari luar. Tahu lah jarak mana dia baru menapak.

Tariq mengeluh. Dia menggeleng kecil.

"Tak apalah Tariq. Dia ada pun untuk lindungi Is, itu asbab kemunculan dia. Lagipun, apa yang jadi selepas ini, kita tak tahu apa akan jadi. Berserah saja ya dengan Allah..." Pujuk Ibu, memberikan senyuman buat Tariq. Tariq mengangguk perlahan.

"Uhm- ok. Aku rasa kau orang, tak beritahu lagi Nuh, siapa kau, Tariq, pada dia, kan?" Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Is lurus menunjuk pada Tariq.

"Hm, Is tahu siapa Arwa?" Ibu pula menyoal.

Is memandang Ibu lama sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Dia adik Angah, mestilah Angah tahu siapa dia. That little brat there, she really need to cool down a lil. Hmm--- memandangkan siapa dia yang lama, mungkin sekarang ni okay kut." Sempat Is menyelitkan komen apabila dia tak lagi mendengar bunyi tapak kaki Arwa.

Ibu dan Tariq berbalas pandang buat seketika.

"Kena biasakan..." Ujar Tariq perlahan buat ibu tersenyum.

"Nampaknya Is dah tahu banyak benda." Kata Ibu separa puji.

Is tidak membalas. Agak tersinggung diperli ibu.

"So, gonna let me nurse him?"Is berpaling mendekati Nuh.

"Kau buat apa pada Nuh?"

Is memandang Tariq, masih dengan muka bosannya.

"Aku masih belum faham, kenapa kau orang nak sangat lindungi Nuh. Walaupun aku tahu kenapa, tapi aku tak faham."

"Kau faham, tapi kau yang tak nak faham."

"Tariq-" Puan Masyitah menoleh pada Tariq, menegurnya perlahan.

Tariq mengetap bibir lantas melepaskan nafas panjang. Menahan sabar.

"Relax- Aku tak akan sakitkan dia. Aku dah janji. Walaupun niat nak bunuh dia itu memang ada." Is mengangkat kedua belah tangannya buat gaya surrender kemudian mengukirkan dia senyuman sinis buat Tariq.

"Jangan kau sentuh dia-"

"Tariq." Kali ini nada suara Puan Masyitah dikeraskan sedikit, tegas dia menahan Tariq.

Tariq memandang Puan Masyitah sekilas.

"Kau tahu aku tak boleh buat macam tu..." Ujar Is, nadanya mengendur sedikit. Dia duduk dibirai katil Nuh, menatap raut wajah yang masih tertampal kekeliruan didahi Nuh. Pergelangan tangan Nuh keduanya mempunyai kesan cengkaman Is, warnanya merah menyala dibawah cahaya.

Is diam sendiri sehinggalah Puan Masyitah dan Tariq berlalu keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

***

Langit masih seperti biasa, cerah membiru. Kepulan awan perlahan berarak seakan-akan dunia ini tiada harunya. Matahari redup disebalik awan, menyimbahkan cahaya diatas permukaan laut, buat laut yang biru gelap itu bersinar. Bagaikan apa yang jadi malam tadi bukanlah satu kenyataan.

"Tariq... Aku sebenarnya tak fahamlah..."

"Hm? Apa tak faham?"

"Aku tak tahu pula badan dia boleh lagi react dengan Aria? Bukan ke, kalau Aria tak tunjukkan apa-apa kesan dalam jangka tiga ke lima bukan lepas lahir, maknanya dia bukan terpilih?" Arwa bertanya.

Dia bersandar pada kerusi logam bercat hijau gelap yang dibentukkan corak floral dipenyandarnya. Mata dikalih daripada Arjuna pada Tariq yang tenang menggubah bunga-bungaan disebalik kaunter. Bau lavender kuat menyelubungi ruang kedai tersebut walaupun dengan aturan bunga yang pelbagai jenis disetiap sudut kedai bunga Tariq.

Tariq mengerling pada Arwa sekilas. Secalit senyuman dibibirnya. "Nampaknya perkara tu tak mustahil untuk terjadi. Is dah buktikan..." Ujarnya. Dia mengambil beberapa batang lavender lalu diselitkan diantara ruang gubahan bunganya. Kombinasi warna putih, biru lembut, merah jambu dan ungu lavender.

Arwa mengangguk kecil, menatap pantulan wajahnya pada Arjuna yang berkilat diatas meja kaca. Arjuna yang tak sengaja terbentuk sebab rasa terancam malam tadi. Air mukanya kosong, tidak memancarkan sebarang reaksi. Jemari tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan menggelosori logam putih kebiruan dari pangkalmya hingga kehujung mata. Kepala tanpa sedar ligat berputar.

"Is- dia akan jadi macam aku ke?" Kening terangkat sebelah walaupun mata masih terlekat pada sahabat sejatinya.

Tangan Tariq terhenti daripada menggunting lebihan daun pada gubahan. Mata terkalih pada Arwa buat seketika, cuba meneka apa yang bermain dalam fikirannya.

"Tak. Dia takkan jadi macam Arwa. Tariq takkan benarkan Is jadi macam Arwa..."

"Lepas apa jadi malam tadi? Macam mana kau nak pastikan?"

"Arwa-"

"He has no Aria, dan kau pun tahu tu. Aria dia adalah Zerith, bukan yang biasa. So, how can you be certain?"

"Tak salah untuk mencuba. Dan kita belum terlambat untuk mencuba." Jawab Tariq kembali menyambung kerjanya.

Arwa terdiam. Memang nak percaya apa yang dikatakan Tariq itu benar. Tapi, sampai bila nak mencuba? Mereka sedia maklum yang mendominasi badan Is sebenarnya bukanlah Is yang sebenarnya. Tapi Zerith.

Arwa yang nak control Aria dahulu pun dah jadi separuh gila hingga tak fasal-fasal jadi psycho-path. Arwa tahu hakikat yang dia sendiri daripada spesis pembunuh tu takkan lari dari hidupnya. Tapi, kenapa Is? Kenapa Is yang perlu ada Zerith? Kenapa Aria tiba-tiba boleh react dengan DNA Is hingga mengejutkan orang kedua dalam diri Is? Dan bukanlah Aria yang bangun tu. Tapi Zerith.

Setelah melihat gambar-gambar para penculik Is dibunuh dengan sebegitu rupa, walaupun Arwa tahu Zerith tahap abnormalnya dari segi kekuatan memang lebih tinggi dari Arwa. Lebih tinggi dari rank Aria Arwa sendiri.

Bagaimana ya, Is kawal Zerith? Sedangkan DNA yang tercemar itu bukan mudah untuk dikawal. Ramai yang ada Zerith mati serta merta sebab Zerith sangat mudah untuk menjadi Arqs. Lagi pula kalau DNA tak sesuai untuk menampung Zerith. Dan setakat yang Arwa tahu, orang yang ada Zerith, dah pupus. Satu; mati bila Zerith jadi Arqs. Dua; anggota Pertukaran yang bunuh.

Nak kawal Aria dah payah, apatah lagi Zerith. Biarpun ada Aria yang dapat dikawal, ambil contoh Arwa dan Tariq, itu pun tak mudah nak tahan Aria dari terkeluar apabila emosi tetiba menggelegak memanaskan jiwa dan raga. Liar Aria tidak mengenal hidup atau mati. Liar Aria lebih liar daripada binatang paling liar dalam dunia. Liarnya yang paling payah untuk dijinakkan. Tidak kenal apa itu sakit atau letih. Selagi dia tak mencapai matlamat utama, selagi itu takkan berhenti. Itu kalau yang ada matlamat. Kalau tak ada? Selagi ada makhluk yang bernafas depan mata, tanpa ragu kepala makhluk tersebut akan tercabut dari tubuh. Tak perlu pun nak guna senjata, setakat tarik guna tangan sendiri, tak ada hal lah.

Nampaknya, itulah yang berlaku pada lima ke enam lelaki yang kehilangan nyawa dalam tangan orang kedua Is. Dalam tangan Zerith. Itu baru yang dalam bilik, andai Zerith dapat keluar dari bilik tersebut, agaknya setiap manusia yang ada dalam bangunan itu terus innalillah dalam tangan Zerith.

Arwa mengedipkan matanya, menyedari sesuatu. Dia menoleh pada Tariq yang bernyanyi kecil, memulakan gubahan yang baru. Sebuah pasu tingginya dalam 30 ke 40 inci berwarna biru cerah lutsinar tersedia diatas meja kerjanya. Dia menuangkan cecair berwarna agak keorenan hingga memenuhi separuh dari pasu tersebut. Kemudian Tariq menaburkan secubit serbuk yang nampak macam glitter warna putih kedalam pasu. Lalu dia mengacau cecair dalam pasu tersebut menggunakan glass rod. Sementara menunggu cecair itu berubah menjadi gel, Tariq mula menyusun bunga-bungaan yang sama digunakan untuk gubahannya tadi.

"Kau tahu." Arwa bersuara dengan nada mendatar. Dia menelan air liurnya, apabila rasa seolah-olah hati dicengkam sampai rasa nak pecah dalam tangan yang mencengkam. Kadang rasa amarah boleh datang tiba-tiba, dan rasa sakit hati itu payah untuk dibasmi. Tapi dia tak dapat nak elak dari perasaan setan itu, sebab Tariq tahu. Dia tahu dia tahu dia tahu dia tahu.

Sebab itulah Tariq tak bawa Is kehospital seperti yang sepatutnya. Sebab dia tahu. Dia tahu Aria dah bertindak dalam DNA Is. Dan reaction itu semestinya tak dapat diputar kembali. Arwa kadang tak faham kenapa dia rasa marah, tapi dia tahu dia rasa geram. Maha Amat sampai kepala rasa panas. Arwa mengetap gigi. Mengawal pernafasan, mata dikalihkan, meliar kesekeliling kecuali pada Tariq.

"Iya. Tariq tahu. Sebab itu kita tak boleh bawa dia ke hospital. Sebab nanti mereka tahu. Bila mereka tahu, Arwa sendiri maklum apa yang akan berlaku. Apa yang akan jadi pada Is. And even you don't know what you are to him, you'd detest that happens to him. Because, he is all smiles and sunshines." Tenang Tariq menjawab. Dia juga tidak memandang Arwa.

Tapi, mata Arwa yang mula menguning irisnya, perlahan pudar warnanya apabila Arwa kembali menenangkan diri. Arwa mengeluh perlahan. Lama dia diam.

Arwa mendongak kesiling, menjatuhkan kedua belah lengannya kesisi.

"Aku tahu aku senyap aje selama ni. Tapi, apa yang kau tak beritahu aku? Apa yang aku tak tahu antara aku dengan Is? Might as well, Cik Ita? Kau tak beritahu aku pun result kerja kau haritu. Yang kau check DNA tu..." Soal Arwa, mengalihkan kepala kekanan, pada Tariq.

Tariq yang sedang menyusun batang-batang bunga dan daun diatas meja terhenti seketika. Dia mengangkat mukanya pada Arwa.

"Cik Ita dan Iskandar, they are your lost family."

Arwa kembali duduk tegak mendengarkan jawapan Tariq. Muka terkejut. Terkebil-kebil dia menatap muka Tariq yang tak terbaca olehnya.

"I have a family?" Ujarnya tak percaya.

Sengih yang mula terkoyak bibirnya. Rasa macam semut-semut tak pun lebah terlepas dalam perutnya.

"Yeah? Yeah? Yeah??? Hehehehe~~~ I think I'm gonna cry any moment and you are at fault!" Kata Arwa separuh jerit sebab terlebih bahagia tetiba.

Tariq turut tertawa dan menggeleng kecil melihat perubahan angin monsun Arwa yang tiba-tiba dan mendadak itu.

"Buuut~~~ how about Nuh? Kau check dia punya sekali kan?" Arwa bertanya, mendekati meja kerja Tariq disebalik kaunter.

"Nuh- well- he's Nuh."

"Tariq~~~" Arwa merengek cuba memujuk Tariq untuk buka mulut. Walaupun info yang baru diterima kejap tadi pun masih payah nak terhadam dalam kepala.

Tariq mengangkat mukanya lagi dari kerjanya. Ada senyuman yang masih belum pudar dari wajahnya.

"Pergilah jumpa Cik Ita. Dah lama dia rindu Arwa."

Terbeliak mata Arwa mendengar kenyataan Tariq.

"She KNOWS???" Arwa cuba menahan suaranya dari menjerit satu alam dengan sengih yang tak terhilang dari muka sampai lenguh rasa pipinya. Terus dia merembat Arjuna dari meja kaca dan berlari meninggalkan Tariq.

Hilang segala macho yang selalu dipakai dalam setiap gerinya bila dengan Tariq. Mujur Tariq tak adalah terkejut sangat mengenangkan tahun-tahun dia bersama Arwa. Lagi-lagi kalau Arwa dengan anime, tahap kebahagiaan dia lagi teruk dari itu. Terjerit macam orang tak cukup nada.

Tariq menghantar langkah Arwa dengan ekor mata hingga adik susuannya itu hilang dari pandangan. Lalu dia menatap pantulan wajahnya diatas air bancuhan baja berbau lavender dalam pasu tinggi itu. Memerhatikan molekul-molekul cecair berwarna oren gelap itu perlahan-lahan bertukar sifat. Lembaran layar silam bergantian dalam kepala. Hingga ke saat terakhir Tariq menatap mata bulat yang berwarna coklat kehijauan dibawah cahaya yang menatapnya menerusi selimut gua kecil mereka.

***

"Ugh..."

Nuh melepaskan nafas berat. Mata yang sedia terpejam dirapatkan lagi kelopaknya. Menyekat sebarang cahaya dari masuk.

"Nuh..."

Dahi Nuh serta-merta dikerutkan. Kepala rasa berat apabila dia cuba membuka mata. Lambat-lambat dia mencelikkan mata, cuba melihat wajah yang agak menghadang cahaya.

"Is-" sebutnya antara keluar dengan tidak. Tekaknya rasa perit. Nuh terbatuk beberapa kali.

"Kejap, kau minum dulu eh."

Muka Is agak cuak bila mendengar Nuh terbatuk sebegitu kuat.

Nuh cuba bangun menukar posisi kepada duduk. Lalu dia bersandar pada kepala katil, memerhatikan Is dari ekor matanya.

Aku- mimpi ke?

Kemudian Is mendirikan bantal dibelakang Nuh supaya Nuh bersandar diatas bantal tersebut. Air yang dituang dalam gelas tadi disuapkan pada Nuh. Hanya beberapa kali teguk saja gelas itu kering air.

"Kau ok tak?" Is bertanya.

Nuh memejamkan matanya buat seketika dan mengangguk kecil.

Selepas beberapa ketika, Nuh hanya memandang Is yang duduk disebelahnya, turut memerhatikan Nuh.

"Apa yang jadi?"

Is mengukirkan senyuman pahit.

"Kau rasa, macam mana?" Is menyoal kembali.

"Aku mimpi." Jawab Nuh. Muka poker face.

Is tertawa kecil. "Kalau macam tu, kau mimpilah..."

"Kau dah jumpa ibu?"

Senyuman Is mengendur. Dia tertunduk sedikit.

Nuh berpaling kearah pintu bilik sekilas.

"Kau kunci?"

Is diam.

"Is..." Nuh menyeru perlahan.

"Kau rasa macam mana sekarang?" Soal Nuh lagi.

Baru Is mengangkat mukanya kembali dan tersenyum nipis seraya mengangguk kecil.

"In syaa Allah ok. Kau pula?"

Nuh mengangguk. "Ok. Kau nak turun? Jumpa ibu, Shuaib dan Arwa sama. Atau- kau nak stay sini dulu?"

Nuh cuba untuk bercakap lebih. Sebab seperti yang diberitahu Ibu, Is bukan lagi dia yang dulu. Walaupun Nuh tak berapa nak faham dari aspek yang mana, tapi rasanya sedikit sebanyak dah nampak mana yang dah berubah. Tadi watak Is lain sebab Aria. Dan mungkin Is dah kembali pada dia yang sebenar walaupun mungkin hanya untuk seketika.

Is merenung Nuh buat seketika.

"Just- stay." Gumam Is rendah.

"Ok."

Is mengangguk. "Uh... Nuh?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau... Bacakan aku surah Ar-Rad tu?" Is tersenyum kecil,

Nuh senyap seketika. Rasa panas pipi tiba-tiba. Betullah kut kata orang. Koma manusia tak bermakna telinganya tidak berfungsi.

"Yeah- ok."

***

Kadang kita ni hidup sampai lupa apa itu angka dalam kehidupan kita melainkan dalam soal jual beli atau masa. (Dan perkara seangkatan dengannya) Kadang lupa hari apa yang dah berlalu, berapa lama hari sudah berganti, bulan masuk fasa ke berapa pun dah keliru antara awal dan akhir. Sebab kadang dalam kehidupan ini, kita boleh saja hidup tanpa angka. Sekadar mengikut aliran masa. Peredaran waktu dibiarkan berlalu tanpa mengejarnya.

Tapi sebab teknologi itu sentiasa disisi kalau dah zaman pun telah lama dicemari dengan era modenisasi, nak tak nak, ter-tahu juga hari ni hari apa.

Dan hari ini, hari Isnin.

Tak ada beza pun dengan hari-hari yang lain. Mungkin sedikit berbeza tapi tak beza pun. Setakat Nuh, Ibu dan Is masih lagi berada dirumah Shuaib. Sedang bersarapan dalam dapur rumah Shuaib. Arwa pula kelam kabut bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah. Mulut tak henti-henti berleter pada diri sendiri.

Sekarang, bulan satu. Mesej yang diterima Nuh dari Jet masuk hampir sebulan yang lepas, pada hari Is bangun.

Nuh dan Is lepas peperiksaan Pemilihan itu. Dalam maksud, Nuh sekadar lulus manakala Is antara yang berjaya meraih kecemerlangan. Walaubagaimana pun, mereka masih belum sempat bertemu dengan Ustaz Yahya, berkumpul sama dengan batch sendiri.

Is masih tidak menyentuh tentang Zerith yang mengambil alih badannya sekejap pada hari dia betul-betul tersedar.

Kehidupan masih berjalan dengan normal walaupun dengan apa yang telah jadi.

Tapi, disebalik ke-normal-an keadaan sekarang, masing-masing sebenarnya tengah menanti hari itu datang.

"Oh Shoot- I'm cherry red late! Uh- Assalamualaikum~!!!," suara Arwa bergema disegenap ruang rumah, berlari keluar tanpa menyarung kain sekolah. (Dia pakai seluar trek) Terkocoh-kocoh dia menghidupkan enjin motor sambil membetulkan masuk kaki dalam kasutnya.

Selepas beberapa detik, hilang bunyi motor Arwa.

Shuaib tergelak perlahan bersama ibu. Kemudian mereka bualkan sesuatu yang Nuh tak dengar sebab telinga disumbat dengan earphone.

Tiba-tiba bahu Nuh terasa disentuh. Nuh mengangkat muka. Is berikan dia senyuman. Lalu mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Nuh. Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada ibu.

Nuh pause-kan ipodnya apabila Is memandang Nuh.

"Kau ada nak buat apa-apa harini, Nuh?"

Nuh menarik earphone dari telinga sambil menggeleng.

"Asal, kau nak pergi mana-mana ke?"

"Entahlah. Aku pun tak plan apa-apa. Kau ada mood nak sketching tak?"

Nuh jongket kedua belah bahu. Is mengangguk.

"Kita pergi air terjun eh?"

"Uhn..."

"Korang nak masuk situ hari ini?" Shuaib bertanya. Memandang kedua Is dan Nuh bergilir sambil menarik kerusi.

"Ha'ah. Lama rasa tak kesana..." Is tersenyum.

"Kalau macam tu, abang nak minta tolong sikit boleh?"

Kening sebelah Is terangkat. "Tolong? In syaa Allah boleh. Abang nak apa?"

Shuaib tersenyum. "Ok, carikan abang bunga godetia. Bunga tu warnanya merah pudar dan macam bunga tahi ayam sikit rupanya. Dan ambil kan abang seliter air terjun dekat situ. Boleh?"

Is mengerling sekilas kearah Nuh. Namun, reaksi sahabatnya macam biasa, tiada sebarang ekspresi pun. Kemudian Is mengangguk kecil.

"In syaa Allah boleh."

"Ok, terima kasih. Botol boleh ambil dalam kabinet sebelah sinki tu. Abang gerak dulu lah ya? Nak hantar bunga. Nuh singgah kedai Pak Ayub tak?" Shuaib mengalihkan pandangan pada Nuh yang sedang menghirup air coklatnya.

Nuh mengangguk kecil. "Hm... Nanti Nuh tengokkan stok barang, ya? Kalau apa-apa, call abang."

Sekali lagi Nuh mengangguk.

"Abang pergi dulu, ok? Assalamualaikum..." Shuaib bingkas bangun dari duduknya. Kerusi ditolak kedalam meja. Kaki terus melangkah keluar dari dapur.

"Waalaikum salaam..."

Setelah Shuaib pergi, jeda tergantung diantara mereka. Ibu pula tak tahu pergi mana. Sejak Arwa kesekolah tadi Ibu menghilang entah kemana.

"Nak pergi bila?" Is bersuara selepas beberapa ketika.

"Ikut kau lah..."

"Hmm..." Is mendongak sedikit memadang jam digital kaca bercorak dedaun clover didinding dapur.

"Nak gerak awal sikit ke,macam mana? Kalau nak awal, sekarang kita boleh gerak..."

Nuh mengangguk kecil. "Kita gerak sekarang." Ujar Nuh sambil menolak kerusi kebelakang.

***

"Satu benda aku tak sanggup hadapi..."

Nuh menoleh pada Is yang merenung arus deras air yang turun dari kawasan tinggi sekali sekala memercikkan air gunung kewajah. Sesekali Is mengedipkan matanya mengelakkan air dari masuk kedalam mata. Dia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemarinya, merasakan lembap helaian hitam dek percikan air.

"I'd die for you." Kata Is tanpa menghabiskan ayat yang sebelumnya.

"Is-"

"I know. Tapi, kalau kau nak tahu, dengan izin Allah, wujudnya kau atas muka bumi ini, ada sebab Nuh."

Nuh diam. Membenarkan Is bercakap. Mungkin selama ini Nuh menanti Is buka hatinya untuk Nuh selami melalui perkataan. Perkataan yang tak mampu diucap Nuh untuk menenangkan Is. Dan Nuh sekarang, sedang mencuba untuk buka hati sendiri supaya dia pun dapat sama berkongsi rasa. Adillah untuk kedua pihak kalau keduanya bersuara.

"Setiap orang wujud ada sebab..."

"And for you, are for me."

Nuh mengeluh kecil. "Aku tak tahu..."

"Aku tahu kau confused. Samalah kita. Tapi nak tak nak, kena padankan balik dengan semua benda. Because, takdir Allah, everything connects."

Nuh tak melukis harini. Tak bawa pun buku sketch tu sama walaupun dalam poket seluar trek ada aje pensel mekanikal dengan pemadam tu. Tak rasa nak buat apa-apa. Sekadar nak duduk diam, tak nak gerak. Diam, menikmati lagu alam. Diam, mengamati putaran waktu yang terasa perlahan. Diam, untuk mendengar suara Is.

"Nuh... Aku tak tahu nak cari siapa kalau aku gaduh dengan kau. Yes- of course aku jumpa Allah and probably ibu. Tapi, aku tak tahu-"

Random. Sangat.

Ada benda yang tak kena...

"Iskandar." Sebut Nuh. Dahinya berkerut sedikit.

Is tidak berpaling.

"Is-" Nuh tidak sempat menyebut nama penuh Is apabila Is berpaling.

Mata kanannya berwarna kuning, bersinar dibawah cahaya matahari yang berjaya menyelusur dicelah-celah dedaun hijau kedalam mata Is. Namun air mukanya beku, kosong. Mata hitamnya kelihatan terlalu hitam dari kadar yang normal.

"I'd told you I'd die for you... Even if it is a war against myself."

Nuh tak tahu nak cakap apa, tapi dia perlu katakan sesuatu. Rasa tak sedap hati buat perutnya rasa diikat, rasa senak tiba-tiba. Nuh tak boleh menipu, tak boleh buat cara biasa. Tak boleh untuk Nuh kata semua ok, benda akan jadi ok, benda akan jadi macam biasa.

"Kalau aku tak ada... Kau boleh kan hidup macam biasa? Teruskan hidup kau macam normal?"

Laju Nuh menggeleng. Menafikan.

"Tak. Aku boleh hidup, tapi, kehidupan aku tak sama tanpa kau. Tak ada siapa boleh gantikan kau."

"Kau sentiasa tahu nak buat apa. Kau dah ada kehidupan yang stabil walaupun aku tak ada... Kau tak perlukan aku..."

"Iskandar Bukhari. Kau ajak aku untuk kesana. Banyak kali kau tarik aku dari terus tenggelam. Banyak kali kau seret aku untuk tinggalkan benda buruk. Sahabat mana yang sanggup buat macam tu? Dah lebih 17 tahun, Is-" sengaja Nuh menekan sedikit nama penuh Is.

Lama Is diam, merenung mata Nuh. Dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam sedalamnya. Tubuhnya mula menggeletar. Nuh mendekatinya dengan segera. Kedua belah bahu Is dipegangnya. Lalu Nuh bantu bawa Is untuk duduk diatas rumput yang rata dari atas batu besar yang mereka duduki tadi.

"Nuh..." Suara Is bergetar apabila Nuh merangkul bahu Is kedalam dakapan.

"Kau sahabat aku, kau adik aku, Is. Siapa kata aku tak perlukan kau?" Bisik Nuh. Tak tahu dari mana datangnya kekuatan bagi melancarkan kata-katanya mengalir dari mulutnya.

"I don't know... I don't- I can't control myself-"

"It's alright. It takes time..."

"Aku tak nak bunuh kau Nuh. Aku tak nak- tapi-"

"Is... It's ok..."

"Nuh- it's not alright. Tak ok pun. Aku tak ok. Aku tak normal. Aku- aku dah bunuh orang Nuh... Aku-"

"Bukan kau yang buat Is."  
Aku nak tahu, apa jadi? Macam mana kau boleh bunuh orang pula? Bila? Bila lagi boleh aku terima jawapan untuk semua ini?

Is senyap, mencengkam fabrik baju Nuh dalam genggaman, badan masih menggeletar.

Nuh mengusap perlahan belakang Is, menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Nuh tertangkap satu kelibat dibelakang sebuah pokok besar bertentangan mereka. Bila Nuh mengedipkan matanya, terus menghilang kelibat tersebut.

"Someone's here..." Is bersuara perlahan. Tapi, suaranya lebih dalam dari suara asal Is dan lebih garau.

Serta-merta Nuh melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tahu itu suara siapa.

Is mendongak sedikit. Tersengih.

Kening sebelah terangkat. Kepala senget sedikit ketepi.

"Takut?" Perlinya lalu tertawa sinis.

Dammit.

Nuh menyumpah dalam hati. Nuh berkerut. Tidak menyangka perubahan watak Is. Pantas dia mengangkat wajah. Cuba mencari kelibat itu lagi sekali. Adrenalin yang terembes dari kepalanya membuatkan jantungnya berdegup pantas. Nuh tak jadi senang duduk. Perlahan-lahan dia mengundur kebelakang. Tidak mengendahkan baju atau seluar trek yang akan dikotori tanah.

Kali ini dia nampak kelibat itu muncul lagi, lebih hampir, belakang belukar yang penuh dengan bunga liar. Tapi masih belum jelas siapakah dan apakah gerangan tersebut. Yang Nuh pastu, dia juga manusia, dan Nuh rasa tak sedap hati untuk dia.

Segera Nuh bingkas bangun dari duduknya. Dia terus mengorak langkah seribu apabila dia melihat kelibat itu seperti berpaling daripada mereka.

Nuh bukan lari dari Is. Tapi dia mahu menyelamatkan gerangan tersebut.

Atas sebab apa?

Nuh belum pasti, tapi, hatinya menggesa dan mendesak supaya dia lakukan begitu.

Nuh tidak mendengar Is bangun atau sebarang bunyi dari belakang. Dan perkara itu tidak cukup buat dia lega. Satu sebab; Is lari lagi laju darinya. Dan itu adalah satu fakta. Hakikat itu buat Nuh tak senang hati, malah jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang, tak berapa nak biasa mendesak tubuh dengan aktiviti bersukan. Bunyi tapak kaki yang menghentak tanah terasa berdengung dalam telinga, kepala terasa ringan. Pun begitu, mata Nuh cuba difokuskan untuk mencari kelibat tadi. Nuh harap dia bukanlah sekadar delusi atau entiti yang menghilang dalam angin nipis.

Kau takkan mampu nak selamatkan dia.

Ah...

Kau takkan sempat.

Dia datang lagi.

Dia takkan selamat.

Aku tak boleh berhenti.

Kau nak tinggalkan Is?

Dia bukan Is...

Tapi bila-bila masa aje Is boleh kembali.

Tapi bukan sekarang.

Kau bukan dah janji untuk tidak tinggalkan dia?

Aku-

Kau janji untuk tinggalkan dia.

Aku tak tinggalkan dia-

Bukan ke lari dari dia tu bermaksud kau tinggalkan dia?

Aku tak lari dari di-

Kau tinggalkan dia bertarung dengan Zerith- dengan diri dia sendiri.

Tiba-tiba lehernya dijerut kebelakang. Nuh tersedak. Tekaknya perit. Tak dapat nak meneguk udara, matanya turut terbeliak. Kemudian kedua belah tangan dan kaki turut terasa dilingkari sesuatu, namun pandangan Nuh beransur samar. Dia cuba mencelikkan mata beberapa kali. Dan kabur tubuh gerangan manusia yang semakin mendekati. Nuh meronta seketika namun dengan keadaan kekurangan udara, badannya tak lagi berdaya. Kepala terasa berat, telinga terasa berdengung.

Aku dah cakap-

Kali ini bayang muka bengis yang dahulunya sentiasa menghantui mimpinya kembali. Matanya bulat terbeliak seakan-akan hampir terkeluar dari soket. Tanpa mata hitam. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya biru. Memandang Nuh seolah-olah mengejek Nuh. Tapi, Nuh tak lagi mampu untuk buat apa-apa. Pasrah dan menyerah diri apabila tangan sejuk itu mula mencengkam leher Nuh, menjerit kuat.

Aku dah cakap kau takkan mampu. Kau tak pernah berguna. Kau tak pernah nak percayakan aku- ini padahnya!

Malangnya Nuh tak mampu menghadam sepenuhnya kata-kata makhluk itu. Perlahan-lahan sedikit cahaya yang mampu menluncur masuk kedalam mata Nuh berkurang. Hingga segalanya zulmat, kepala otaknya tak lagi rasa berfungsi.

***


	18. #18

Dia buka mata. Nafasnya berat. Badan pun rasa berat. Rasa badan macam kena hempap dengan batu. Kulit terasa sejuk dan panas pada masa yang sama. Terasa belakang baju basah kuyup dengan peluh. Selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh tak cukup. Tak cukup-

"Nuh?"

Dia buka mata. Cuba buka mata walaupun kelopak terasa berat.

Ungu. Ungu kebiruan. Iris ungu itu bundar dan bulat memandang pada Nuh. Risau.

Siapa...

Tapi suara tak terkeluar. Tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu yang lembap dan basah didahinya. Nuh menghela nafas. Menoleh kekiri pula.

Kelabu. Kelabu jernih warna matanya. Memandang Nuh tanpa sebarang perasaan diwajahnya. Nuh mengedipkan mata.

Siapa...

Keliru. Sungguh tak pernah nampak dua manusia ini. Seumur hidup Nuh, tak pernah dia lihat, terjumpa atau ternampak iris berwarna aneh seperti yang dimiliki oleh dua orang manusia disisinya ini.

Terasa seperti renjatan elektrik melintasi kepala apabila dia cuba mengingati atau fikir. Mata pantas dipejam, tidak tahan dengan rasa yang mengigit tersebut.

Is-

Nuh bangkit dari baringnya, mata membesar. "Is-" serak suaranya. Batuk. Dia pejam matanya kembali. Batuk lagi. Lagi, lagi lagi. Makin lama makin kuat. Kepala rasa berdenyut.

Asal aku lemah sangat ni?

Benda kecil macam ni pun-

Kenapa aku lemah sangat?

Selimut dibawahnya dicengkam kuat. Dia batuk tanpa henti. Otak rasa bergetar, dunia berpusing disekitar tanpa henti.

"Ugh-"

Kedua belah bahunya dipegang. Nuh menoleh, dahi berkerut dalam. Tercungap-cungap. Pandangannya kabur. Pipi terasa panas.

"Nuh, minum air ni?" Sayup-sayup kedengaran suara perempuan dari sebelahnya. Lelaki bermata kelabu itu membantunya bersandar pada katil. Kemudian dia menghulurkan gelas berisi air kosong pada Nuh. Tangan terketar-ketar memegang gelas tersebut.

Dammit.

Dammit.

Asal-

Satu tangan hinggap dibelakangnya, "It's alright." suara dalam itu lembut berbisik, seperti memujuk. Kemudian lelaki itu membantu Nuh minum. Wanita disebelah kanannya hanya memerhati, ada senyuman kecil tergaris dibibirnya.

Air diteguk hingga habis. Nuh melepaskan nafas panjang. Dia menunduk sedikit. Menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Sedaya upaya untuk hentikan gigilnya. Walaupun tak berjaya. Kepala masih berdenyut dengan kuat sampai degup jantung terasa berdengung dalam telinga.

Belakang diurut perlahan. Nuh diam lama.

I hate this feeling.

Kenapa aku lemah sangat...

KenapaKenapaKenapaKen-

"Leganya kami Nuh dah sedar."

Nuh angkat muka. Dahi masih berkerut. Tak tahan rasa pedih yang rasa menusuk dalam hati. Otak masih keliru. Memandang lemah wajah berkulit cerah, bermata ungu itu. Rambutnya beralun dengan warna coklat terang, aliran cahaya yang mencelah masuk dari tingkap buat warna rambutnya kelihatan perang terang. Sebab kulitnya terlalu cerah, ternampak garisan urat disisi matanya.

"Kami tunggu Nuh sedar. Dah lama kami mahu berjumpa dengan Nuh-" nadanya lembut berhati-hati. Seolah-olah takut kalau tersilap cakap, Nuh akan pergi. Nuh memegang sisi kepalanya, cuba menghentikan denyut yang berdengung dalam telinganya.

Kemudian mata ungu itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Nuh ikut menoleh. Lelaki bermata kelabu jernih itu sedang memandangnya. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna hitam legap walaupun dibawah cahaya.

"Kamu berehatlah dulu."

Nuh memejamkan matanya buat seketika. Menghela nafas dalam. Menghirup bau kekayu, daun dan matahari. Cuba menenangkan diri. Dia tak mahu berehat. Dia dah penat. Dia penat. Walaupun kalau boleh dia memang tak nak bangun. Dia tak nak tersedar. Dia tak nak bangun, hadap apa-apa yang sedang menanti.

Sebab, "Is-" Dia bersuara perlahan.

Lelaki itu terus berpaling. Dia tidak bersuara.

Nuh memegang dahinya. Sekali lagi memejamkan mata.

"Zerith..." suara perempuan itu seolah-olah bergema.

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya seketika, mengerling sekilas kearah perempuan itu. Pandangannya tajam, namun kelihatan jauh. Dia melangkah keluar tanpa bersuara.

Zerith?

Nuh kembali menghadap wanita tadi. Wanita itu tersenyum, namun agak hambar. Dia mula bangkit dari kerusi kayu yang didudukinya. "Kalau Nuh dah rasa betul-betul mampu, kami menanti diluar. Bertenang dahulu-" dia terhenti. Menatap Nuh buat seketika sebelum turut berlalu.

Dia bersandar dikepala katil. Mendongak. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Keliru. Bingung.

Kenapa dia lari?

Kenapa dia lari?

Kenapa dia tinggalkan Is?

Is-

Iskandar.

Sebab Zerith?

Zerith?

Wanita tadi sebut Zerith. Lelaki itu Zerith?

Segera Nuh turun dari katil. Buat seketika dia terpaksa berhenti dari terus bergerak. Dia duduk kembali diatas katil, cuba meredakan denyut dalam kepala. Dia mencapai gelas yang digunakan tadi, lalu dituangkan air. Sekali lagi air diteguk. Dia memejamkan mata. Merasakan air yang lalu dikerongkongnya.

Nuh bangkit bila rasa dia rasa cukup- mampu(?)

Walaupun terasa langkah jalan macam terhuyung-hayang. Tak jejak tanah, dia tetap jalan keluar dari bilik tersebut. Tombol terasa sejuk dalam tangannya. Pintu ditolak.

Tiga pasang mata, kelabu jernih, ungu kebiruan dan biru cerah, jatuh pada Nuh.

Nuh melepaskan nafas. Bersandar dimuka pintu. Rasa tak larat menampung diri sendiri.

"I ran. I woke up. I am here. How?" rasa ayat tak berbutir. Dahi berkerut lagi. Otak tengah celaru, dipaksa untuk ingat. Dipaksa untuk tenang. Dipaksa untuk kosong. Makin kuat berdenyut.

"You ran. And here you are, now. Dia orang selamat kan." Lelaki bermata biru itu tersenyum. Dia menghampiri Nuh.

"Aku Zedd. Associated with your brother, Tariq."

Huh?

Brother?

Tariq?

"What?"

Salah dengar?

Zedd mengangguk. "Ok, nampaknya Nuh belum tahu lagi. But it's alright. Kita makan dulu."

Nuh senyap. "Yeah." Dia balas sambil tolak badan sendiri untuk berdiri kembali.

"Oh- lupa, ini Zerith," ujar Zedd pada lelaki yang tinggi itu. "...dan Aria," pada wanita berambut perang yang sama tinggi dengan Zedd. Aria senyum.

Huh? Zerith- Aria...

Macam pernah dengar...

Zedd senyum. "They are basically the literally real clones. The real Aria, and the real Zerith. Spesimen yang sebenar, yang hidup."

Nuh tak tahu nak bagi respon apa. Dia diam dan mengangguk. Kadang terfikir dunia mana dia hidup.

Nuh mengikut langkah Zedd. "Aku tak tahu banyak mana yang kau dah tahu. Tapi, aku tahu kau maklum dengan Aria dalam badan most of us, humans. And then, suddenly, ada Zerith. Dalam Is. Jujur, kami terkejut juga bila tahu. Sebab tak ada manusia yang boleh hidup dengan Zerith dalam badan. And that makes me wonder, how can he survive that. Tapi, aku agak, mungkin on the same reason as these two."

Ada tikar terbentang, lauk-pauk terhidang. Mereka berempat mengambil tempat masing-masing. Zerith disebelah Aria, bersebelahan dengan Nuh. Zedd dihadapan Nuh.

"Hn. Sebab wujudnya Nuh, kami masih lagi hidup..." celah Aria. Suaranya tenang dan berhati-hati. Mungkin dia memang begitu.

"Kenapa...?"

"Simple. Darah Nuh."

"Huh?"

Darah?

Zedd tergelak. "Semua ni memang sumpah confusing. Aku pun tak berapa nak faham macam mana puzzle piece ni semua boleh like- fit in. Tapi, that's it. Keturunan Nuh buat mereka masih bernafas setelah hampir like- seabad macam tu... The scars, the still have it. It wouldn't fade, so kalau nak tengok, minta dekat Zerith." gurau Zedd. Nuh mengerling pada Zerith buat seketika.

"Then...?"

Tiba-tiba Zedd berhenti. "Nama- dah lama mereka mahu berjumpa dengan Nuh."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk Nuh namakan mereka."

Aria memandang Nuh. "Kami ini senjata hidup. Manusia anggap kami pembunuh."

Zedd mengangguk.Kemudian dia mengukirkan senyuman. "Nuh, kenali lah mereka, berikan mereka nama, jadikan mereka keluarga..."

Nuh memandang Aria. Lama.

Terbayang kembali betapa mata Aria yang ungu kebiruan itu bagai langit diwaktu Dhuha, campuran warna yang pelbagai mencorak laskar dilangit yang semakin membiru. Matahari yang mula nak muncul, cahaya yang memancar disegenap ruang alam. Menyimbah sinar dibumi, melalui celah-celah batang pokok untuk sampai kelantai bumi.

"Dhia'." Nuh terhenti. Menatap Aria buat seketika lagi.

"Dhia' Ad-Dhuha." Ujarnya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sey mahu keluar." Zerith bersuara lantas bangkit dari duduknya.

"Zerith-" Aria berpaling melihat langkah Zerith menghilang. Nuh diam. Satu; dia tak faham kenapa Zerith berkelakuan begitu. Dua; dia sendiri tidak cukup mengenali siapa Zerith. Lagi-lagi dia baru kenal, baru jumpa. Dan Nuh sendiri pun memang tak tahu nak cakap apa. Tak rasa patut.

"He'll be fine." Zedd mula mengambil lauk. "Jemputlah makan. Sekejap lagi dia akan datang balik lah tu..." Sambung Zedd, mengerling sekilas pada Nuh, dengan senyuman.

Dhuha turut memandang, senyumannya hambar. "Dhuha- Dhuha akan jumpa dia selepas ini... Nuh makanlah ya? Tubuh Nuh belum sepenuhnya sembuh."

Nuh mengangguk. "Uhn." Balasnya antara dengar dengan tidak.

***

Badan memang masih rasa lemah lagi. Tapi, nak tak nak kena tahan juga. Nuh memeluk lutut kedada. Terasa sejuk malam menggigit kulit. Nuh melepaskan keluh panjang. Melontar pandangan keluar tingkap. Merenung bulan yang tersorok disebalik dedaunan. Nuh merehatkan dagu diatas lutut. Rasa macam dah clueless. Dah tak faham apa yang tengah jadi. Is pun... Dah bukan Is.

Nuh turun dari katil dan keluar dari bilik kecil itu. Suasana gelap dan sepi. Lantai kayu yang dipijak sejuk dibawah tapak kakinya. Sweater yang Zedd bagi pun tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dari dalam rasa panas tapi pada masa yang sama dia sejuk. Tak boleh nak lelap walaupun kepala rasa berat.

Pintu utama dibuka. Deru angin yang dingin menyapa wajah. Bau hutan. Rerumput dan air tawar. Ada bau harum, mungkin bau bunga.

"Nuh."

Terkejut. Nuh berpaling.

Iris kelabu jernih itu kelihatan bercahaya disimbah sinar bulan purnama.

"Zerith..."

"Kamu tidak sepatutnya berada disini."

"Hm." Nuh mengangguk sekali lalu menapak keluar dari ruang rumah. Memijak rumput dan tanah. Dingin.

Nuh merenung pemandangan yang terhampar depan matanya. Pokok-pokok tinggi dengan tiga pemeluk, tumbuhan menjalar merangkak naik kedahan dahan. Tumbuhan renek yang melekat. Dan-

Nuh menegrutkan dahi. Kerlipan cahaya. Nuh menanti. Sekali lagi cahay itu bersinar, ada satu kelibat bergerak.

"Nuh-"

Suara berdengung dalam telinganya. Nuh memejamkan matanya, kepala terasa berdenyut semula. Dia mengedipkan mata. Terlihat kelibat itu sedang mendekati. Dia mengedipkan sekali lagi.

"Nuh-" terasa bahunya dipegang. Nuh tak bergerak.

"Ada- benda..."

"Nuh-" sekali lagi suara itu berdengung.

"Agh-" lutut mencium tanah dibawahnya, kedua belah tangan pantas menutup telinga.

"Nuh-" lagi-

Nuh mengetap bibir, mengangkat muka. Dahi mencerun cuba fokus pada cahaya yang masih berkelip-kelip dari jauh.

"Arghhh---!!!" suara orang kuat menjerit- meraung kesakitan. Nuh pantas berpaling kearah Zerith sekilas.

"Cahaya- cahaya tu." suara tu- suara tu-

Nuh tak sedar bila dia mengorak langkah, yang pasti kakiknya sedang berlari, terasa dingin tanah dibawah tapak kaki yang tak beralas. Dia terus menerus berlari tak ingat dunia, hampir saja tersadung akar yang mencengkam tanah. Tak peduli dedaun yang menampar pipi ataupun angin yang deras menampar wajah. Dia dengar bunyi tapak kaki dibelakangnya, dia tahu itu Zerith.

Sampai bahunya direntap dari belakang, kaki tidak lagi menjejak tanah, mata kelabu jernih itu bersinar dibawah cahaya bulan, mencerlung wajahnya. Tercungap-cungap Nuh mengambil nafas. Tangan menggigil mencengkam lengan Zerith. "Lepas-"

"Dengar apa yang sey perlu sampaikan-" keras dan dalam suara Zerith. Tapi langsung tak dapat Nuh hiraukan.

"T- Is. Suara Is-" terputus-putus dia cuba bersuara. Nafas terasa tersekat dikerongkong. Dia pejamkan mata. Denyut dalam kepala semakin kuat. Nuh menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih. Hingga terasa darah dilidahnya. Dia tidak lagi cuba bergelut untuk melepaskan diri. Lebih rasa nak kecilkan diri, kecutkan diri supaya rasa sakit yang berdengung dalam kepala, sendi yang berdenyut diseluruh tubuhnya, gema yang menjerit dalam gegendang telinga ini berhenti dan menghilang. Nuh mahu menghilang. Pergi, lari dari realiti. Hilang dibawa angin atau terus tidak wujud.

Kadang Nuh tak tahu dari mana datangnya segala jenis pemikiran yang menyesakkan ini. Sejak kebelakangan ni memang dia tak terfikir fasal semua ini. Lagi-lagi sejak Is balik semula. Tetapi tak tahu macam mana benda ni tiba-tiba boleh menyerang semula, pada waktu-waktu begini. Nuh nak lepaskan segala perasaan yang terbungkam dalam dada tapi sungguh dia tak mampu. Sebab pada masa yang sama Nuh sumpah tak rasa apa-apa.

Dia dapat rasa hangat genggaman Zerith pada lengannya, perlahan-lahan menurunkan Nuh, kaki kembali menjejak tanah. Nuh diam, lama, cuba mencari nafas. Dia terkebil-kebil sendiri apabila cahaya yang terkelip-kelip dari jauh tadi sudah tiada, dan suara yang menjerit namanya juga hilang. Nuh mengerutkan dahinya, menelan air liur, terasa tekak kering dan kepala berat.

"Apa yang kamu ternampak dan dengar tadi adalah tidak benar. Hakikatnya tiada apa pun disana. Tiada suara pun yang memanggil. Kadang dentuman guruh dan kilat itu menghasilkan delusi dalam minda kita..." Zerith tiba-tiba bersuara. Nuh menoleh.

Zerith melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Nuh namun cepat menangkan Nuh semula apabila Nuh hampir rebah.

Good. Cause I don't want it to be real.

I don't want anything to be real.

Nuh mengangkat muka. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu dia menyentuh pipi kiri Zerith.

Dahinya serta merta berkerut dalam.

"You... Are not... Real..." Dia bersuara perlahan, menentang mata dengan iris kelabu jernih yang kelihatan seolah-olah bersinar. Imej dalam mindanya tidak berapa nak jelas, kepala terasa diawang-awangan.   
  
Zerith diam, dengan tangan kanan merangkul bahu Nuh, tangan kirinya dibawa kepergelangan tangan Nuh yang memegang pipinya. Wajahnya beku tanpa perasaan. Atau mungkin dia sekadar menggunakan ekspresi beku itu untuk menutup sebarang gejolak dalam hatinya. Panas badan Nuh daripada demam nampaknya meningkat semula berbanding siang tadi.

"Zerith- sepatutnya... Dalam Is..." Nuh berkerut sambil menggumam rendah, terasa pening dengan kenyataannya sendiri. Peluh baru terasa mengalir didahi dan dibelakangnya.

"Kita perlu pulang." Kata Zerith, menurunkan tangan Nuh. Kemudian dia menapak sedikit kehadapan lalu mendukung Nuh dibelakangnya. Nuh membuat suara dibelakang tekaknya, tidak berapa senang didukung begitu. Namun tak diendahkan Zerith yang mula berjalan kearah kabin.

"Siapa... Zerith sebenarnya?" Nuh berbisik dekat dengan telinga Zerith, pada masa yang sama cuba mencari fokus. Tapak kaki Zerith yang memijak tanah, dedaun kering yang lembap dan ranting kayu yang patah. Deru angin yang mereka lawan dengan langkah laju Zerith, dentuman guruh dan kilat yang sekali-kala sabung menyabung dilangit. Meski tidak terlalu jelas dipandangan mata dek rimbunan dedaunan dari pokok-pokok yang tinggi menghalang langit. Bahkan daun-daun itu lebarnya seperti payung, walaupun bunga-bunga kecil memutik didahan dan ranting-ranting dihujung pokok. Nuh tak tahu bagaimana segalanya bagaikan visual yang sangat jelas dalam otaknya pada ketika ini, dengan aturan nafas Zerith yang masih sekata, tidak mustahil Nuh boleh mengira denyut nadi dileher Zerith.

"Sey adalah satu-satunya spesimen Zerith yang... Hidup." Balas Zerith tanpa nada.

Nuh mengangkat muka sedikit, merenung belakang kepala Zerith. Kelopak mata rasa berat, mahu saja dipejam tapi entah kenapa rasa nak ditahan. Lalu Nuh kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher Zerith, menarik nafas dalam.

"Hidup..." Sebut Nuh antara dengar dengan tidak.

"Nuh... Tak takut?"

Nuh mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dahi berkerut, mata kuyu menatap sisi wajah Zerith.

"Takut? Huh?"

"Takut akan sey."

"Tak." Jawab Nuh sepatah kemudian kembali membenamkan mukanya.

Zerith membuka pintu kabin. Pintu ditolak perlahan, ruang depan yang hanya dihamparkan tikar mengkuang itu dingin. Malah lebih dingin dari cuaca diluar. Zerith terus memasuki bilik yang telah disediakan untuk Nuh, satu-satunya bilik tidur yang ada dalam kabin tersebut. Ruang dapur hanya perlu beransur lagi kedalam. Hanya dinding kayu yang memisahkan ruang depan, dengan langsir menjadi tirai pemisah. Pintu bilik ditolak buka lalu dia masuk kedalam. Nafas Nuh tenang dan sekata, dia tidak lagi bergerak. Tanda dia sudahpun terlena. Tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Zerith itu dibaringkan diatas katil untuk seorang dan diselimutkan.

Dalam gelap dan hening malam walaupun dentuman guruh bergema diluar sana, melihat Nuh tenang dalam lenanya, hati Zerith turut berasa tenang. Sejak Nuh terjerat dek Saphrite dan racun Mimosa dalam tubuh Nuh sebab tercucuk duri Saphrite, walaupun dia tidak sedarkan diri, dahinya tetap berkerut, seolah-olah dia sedang bergelut dalam mimpinya sendiri.

Zerith mengelap dahi Nuh yang berpeluh dan kedua belah kaki Nuh. Kemudian dia terus berlalu keluar seraya meninggalkan kabin tersebut. Kaki bagaikan sayap meredah belantara dalam hening malam. Titisan air terasa menyimbah wajah. Ada sedikit rasa tenang menyusup dalam hati, namun tetap tak mampu meningkah rasa berat yang bagai membebani gunung diatas bahunya.

Dia melepaskan nafas, mengosongkan minda dan membiarkan kaki membawa diri dalam belantara kelam dengan halilintar yang kadang menyambar tanpa terduga.

***

"...Nuh... Panasnya badan..."

Bisik suara yang tersangat familiar. Terasa dahinya disentuh lembut. Bahu kirinya pula ditekan perlahan, membenam dalam tilam. Nuh melepaskan nafas, lambat-lambat dia cuba mengangkat kelopak mata yang terasa berat. Dahinya berkerut dalam cuba mencari cahaya untuk menyesuailan pandangan dalam gelita bilik yang dingin itu.

"Aku terbangun kan kau?" Soal suara itu, lembut dan ada sedikit kekesalan dalam nadanya. "I'm sorry, you should get back to sleep..." Ujar suara itu lagi, mengangkat tangannya. Namun sempat ditangkap Nuh. Entah dari mana datangnya refleks itu, Nuh pun tak pasti. Mungkin setelah mata akhirnya menyesuaikan diri dalam gelap, wajah itu seperti ilusi yang perlu dikejar untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Dan mata Nuh serta merta membesar, terkejut dengan kehadiran yang tak disangka itu.

"Is..."

"Nuh, rehatlah semula... Kau sakit lagi ni..."

"Tak... Kau..." Pelbagai perkara kembali menujah otaknya, tanpa sedar Nuh menahan nafas kerana tidak percaya.

"Nuh... Aku kena pergi..."

Jangan. Tapi suara tak terkeluar.

Dengan lembut Is melepaskan genggaman Nuh. Senyumannya pahit, pandangannya sayu.

"Kenapa..."

"I don't believe I can be anywhere near you for the time being. Aku tak nak lukakan kau macam yang aku pernah buat dulu. Bagi aku masa... And you need to heal." Is menepuk perlahan bahu Nuh.

"Aku akan datang balik..." Bisik Is.

Belum sempat Nuh membalas, dalam sekelip mata bayang Is hilang dibawa angin. Dan Nuh harap, apa yang berlaku sekejap tadi bukanlah mainan mimpinya.

I'm going insane...

Nuh meraup wajahnya beberapa kali sambil melepaskan keluhan panjang. Dibawah sedar dia berharap hari esok, dia akan bangun diatas katilnya sendiri, dan hari yang bakal dilalui kembali normal.

Tapi nampaknya perkara itu memang sah mustahil untuk berlaku.

Apa yang tengah jadi sekarang?

***

"Nuh...?" Suara garau itu seakan bergema dalam bilik kecil itu. Matanya mencerun membelah samar cahaya dinihari untuk melihat tubuh halus Nuh seperti dalam keadaan posisi fetus dalam perut ibu. Lampu sengaja tak dibuka, takut menganggu lena Nuh walaupun niat memang nak mengejutkan Nuh bangun untuk subuh. Pintu dibelakang ditolak tutup lalu dengan langkah berhati-hati dia mendekati Nuh.

Bahu Nuh dipegang. Terasa tubuh kecil itu menggigil walaupun seluruh tubuhnya diselubungi selimut pemanas yang cukup tebal. Dahinya berkerut sedikit.

"Nuh, bangun Nuh. Subuh." Dia menepuk perlahan bahu Nuh. Dek rasa tak sedap hati, dia menarik sedikit selimut tersebut untuk melihat wajah Nuh.

Wajah Nuh pucat, bibirnya biru keunguan. Dahinya berkerut dalam, melihat ketaran bibir Nuh. Dia mendemah dahi Nuh, merasakan tahap panas tubuh Nuh. Makin berkerut dahinya.

"Nuh boleh bangun tak?"

Senyap.

"Nuh solat duduk ya?"

Nuh mencelikkan matanya sekali, dan mengangguk kecil.

Zerith terus bangkit. Dia masuk kedalam bilik air lalu mengambil segayung air dan dibawa pada Nuh. Dia membantu Nuh berwudhu' dan bersolat. Untuk seketika dia menunggu Nuh memberi salam sebelum kembali mendekati Nuh.

"Nuh, boleh..."

Kata-katanya terhenti apabila Nuh memegang lengan bajunya. Sejuk tangan Nuh dan kesan lebam dipergelangan tangan Nuh menimbulkan rasa tak sedap hati dalam hatinya.

"Nuh-" dia terdiam bila Nuh hampir rebah kelantai bila Nuh cuba turun dari katil. Mujur dia sempat tangkap Nuh dari tersembam diatas lantai kayu itu.

Pernafasan Nuh tak teratur. Teruk Nuh menggigil. Terus dia mengangkat badan dan kaki Nuh, membiarkan Nuh bersandar didadanya sambil dia bawa Nuh kedalam bilik air untuk membersihkan diri.

Badan Nuh calar balar kena duri dari Erinyes, sejenis tumbuhan yang akarnya timbul diatas tanah mempunyai duri yang beracun, menjadi punca demam panas Nuh. Refleks tumbuhan itu akan melilit sesiapa atau apa saja yang menganggunya. Tapi, lebam yang membiru ditubuh Nuh, menimbulkan kemusykilan dalam kepalanya.

Selepas dia membantu Nuh membersihkan diri dan memakai baju, lalu kembalikan Nuh dikatil dan meletakkan sehelai tuala kecil yang dibasahkan dengan air bancuhan herba yang dingin diatas dahi Nuh sebelum berlalu keluar dari bilik. Kemudian dia ambil masa untuk membantu Nuh bersolat sebelum dia keluar. Memberi ruang untuk Dhuha memberikan Nuh ubat.

Mata Dhuha bersinar dengan warna ungu kebiruannya dibawah cahaya, mendongak memandang Zerith yang baru saja menjejak keluar dari bilik. "Nuh, bagaimana keadaan dia?"

Zerith sekadar mengangguk. Dhuha tersenyum nipis. "Zedd, dia ada didapur. Sarapanlah dengan dia sekali." Ujar Dhuha sebelum berlalu masuk kedalam bilik Nuh.

Zerith berlalu kedapur. Zedd baru saja selesai basuh tangan.

"Zerith! Kau dah check on Nuh?"

"Kamu ada jumpa benda tak kena disekitar kawasan ni?"

Zedd menggeleng sambil mengelap tangannya dituala kecil yang tergantung ditingkap. Kemudian dia ambil tempat diatas tikar dan mula menceduk nasi goreng kedalam pinggannya. "Asal kau tanya? Oh, jom makan sekali." Zedd menggamit kearah Zerith. Dia turut menceduk nasi untuk Zerith lalu meletakkan pinggan tersebut bertentangan dengannya.

Zerith tidak lagi bersuara mengambil tempat duduk bertentangan dengan Zedd selepas membasuh tangannya. Zedd memandang Zerith sekilas. Kemudian menyambung suapaannya.

Dia tahu ada perkara yang menganggu Zerith. Tapi bukan ini masanya.

***


	19. #19

  
  


"The caramel fudge orang nak datang tengah malam buta gini dengan hujannya macam taufan. Kepala dah tercabut fius ke apa..." Bebel Arwa menarik tudungnya yang disangkut belakang pintu.

Namun tudung sarungnya itu tersangkut dicangkuk membuatkan dia mendengus kuat lalu menyentap tudung hitam itu dari penyangkut kayu itu. Adalah satu keajaiban tudungnya tak terkoyak dan kayu itu tak pula patah. Tudungnya disarung kekepala sambil menutup pintu dibelakang dengan sebelah tangan.

Dia keluar dari biliknya, mata meliar memandang sekeliling dengan bantuan cahaya yang malap dikoridor. Dahinya berkerut apabila melihat pintu bilik Shuaib terkuak sedikit. Pelik. Sebab Shuaib jarang biarkan pintu biliknya macam tu. Dia bukannya orang short term memory. Nak kata lupa, mungkin dia lupa kut. Shuaib? Lupa? Pergh, sungguh tak padan dengan diri dia yang oh, aku lah yang paling genius dalam dunia ni and i love flowers and all its glory. Yep- macam tu. 

Arwa tersengih sendiri. Seronok mengutuk Shuaib dalam hati dan terasa baik hati untuk menutup pintu bilik Shuaib. Tapi, bunyi loceng yang bergema dalam rumah tersebut sungguhlah menyakitkan hati.

"Mendape makhluk bertuah nak memalam buta ni?"Arwa segera mempercepatkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga yang terasa macam turun dari pergunungan himalaya.

Langkahnya laju mendapatkan pintu utama. Tak hiraukan skrin disisi muka pintu yang menayang gerangan mana datang menyinggah pada pukul 2 pagi dengan ribut diluar sana dan hujan yang tersangat lebat membasahi bumi.

Sebaik pintu dibuka, mencerun matanya mencari siapa manusia yang menganggu tidurnya tengah malam begini. Kadang payah juga nak tengok orang dekat pagar yang macam seratus batu dari pintu rumah dan ditambah dengan kerabunan yang tinggi, memang dia nampak segala macam helang nampak ikan dalam air tawar. Mujur, sempat matanya menangkap kelibat seseorang yang berdiri tegak dengan pakaian hitam... Hitam? Malaikat maut apa pakai macam tu. Menyusahkan orang aje nak memandang tengah malam gini. Mau accident ke apa, kan malang tu tak berbau.

Arwa menggeleng kecil. Kalau dah mamai dengan grumpy gini, memang merapu kepala otaknya. Dan sesungguhnya dia tak berganjak dari tempatnya berdiri memandang terus kearah manusia itu. Tak tahu nak buat apa. Jarang untuk Arwa tak tahu menahu, tapi dia tak nak cari fasal dapat demam. Sekali dia demam, mau nak kebah kena tunggu setahun gamaknya. Tapi, manusia tu bawah hujan macam hujan batu ni, takkan nak biar gitu. Tak ke dia pengemis ke apa, tak dosa ke biarkan macam tu aje. Entah-entah dia susah ke, nak minta tolong anak kucing mati tak tahu buat apa, takkan nak biar kut.

Arwa, berhenti.

Dia mengingatkan dirinya.

Arwa memejamkan matanya, dahi berkerut dalam kemudian dia memicit batang hidungnya buat seketika. Entah macam mana dapat rasa panahan pandangan mata daripada gerangan bertuah tersebut walaupun jarak antara mereka jauhnya seribu batu nautika kot.

Dengan keluhan yang kuat, Arwa kembali masuk kedalam dan menarik sebatang payung lut sinar dengan corak daun berwarna hijau dari dalam pasu panjang belakang pintu kemudian menapak keluar. Lalu dia menyarung selipar flipper yang logonya gambar gajah comel aje ditali selipar itu. Payung tersebut ditolak buka.

Dia berjalan dengan pantas meredah hujan diluar, melalui jalan batu yang dibuat Shuaib sebab tak nak orang rosakkan rumput kesayangannya. Pagar yang dicat dengan warna logam kuprum itu dibuka sambil mata mencari manusia itu. Dia ada. Berdiri dengan bahunya jatuh. Kedua belah tangannya dalam poket kot waterproof transparent. Wajahnya dihadang dengan hood yang ada pada kot tersebut, tapi Arwa nampak matanya memandang Arwa.

"Assalamualaikum." Arwa menegur, menguatkan sedikit suaranya melawan bunyi guruh yang tiba-tiba berdentum kuat selepas kilat menyabung disebalik awanan hitam dilangit. Manusia itu tidak membalas.

Dah- bukan muslim keh? Welp- sorry not sorry. Maksud salam tu pun selamat sejahtera, tak ada unsur racist ke apa. Dan satu lagi, Arwa bukan Shuaib, all flowers and sunshine, untuk berbaik dan beramah dengan manusia. Nope- nope. But maybe, Is is an exception. Hoh-

"Uh- whaddya want? Ye hurt or somethin'?" Arwa mencuba lagi, tak pedulikan simbahan hujan yang terkena tubuhnya. Rasa macam tak ada guna pun payung ni. Tak apalah, sikit tak banyak, at least kepalanya terlindung.

"You keep her." Suaranya garau dan dalam.

Arwa mengangkat kening sebelah. Lelaki rupanya.

Kejap- her?

What 'her'?

Aku lah satu-satunya 'her' yang tak berapa nak perangai macam 'her' yang sepatutnya dalam rumah yang oh- macam tadika.

"Who?" Arwa menekan lagi.

Lelaki itu medengus. "Aku mahukan dia semula. Dia tak boleh ada disini."

Ok... Melayu rupanya.

Hek elaah mamat ni, suka hati nak tunjuk jari telunjuk macam dia YB dekat sini.

Dan... Siapa pula dia yang lelaki ni cakapkan?

Dahi Arwa berkerut lagi, menyumbingkan bibirnya keatas, muka sungguh-sungguh tak faham sebelum kilat menyabung diikuti dentuman guruh yang- terima kasih sebab membantu bagi faham pada Arwa tentang perkara yang lelaki ini cakapkan.

"Hell no. Lagipun siapa kau?"

"Dia tak boleh ada disini."

"Duh- ada pun dia dekat sini, bukan masalah kau." Tajam mata Arwa menentang mata yang memandang dengan sumpah akan memotong kepala Arwa kalau Arwa masih enggan lakukan apa yang disuruh.

Rasanya kalau lama Arwa berdiri depan lelaki yang nampak terdesak dan pada masa yang sama psycho ni, boleh tersedar Aria. Bahaya, bahaya, tak boleh jadi. Arwa mula menapak setapak kebelakang untuk menarik pagar untuk ditutup namun belum sempat dia menyentuh besi pagar itu, tangannya disentap lelaki itu dengan genggaman yang kuat dan kemas.

Refleks Arwa dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang payung tadi terlepas untuk menghantar satu tumbukan tepat kebatang hidung lelaki itu. Terasa batangnya patah membuatkan Arwa tersengih puas dalam hati. Apabila terasa melonggar genggaman lelaki itu dari pergelangannya, Arwa pantas maju dan memberikan satu lagi tumbukan tepat dihalkumnya dan dibawa lutut kaki kirinya diperut lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu mengerang perlahan dan berundur beberapa tapak kebelakang. Arwa menarik nafas panjang, mata mencerun pandang lelaki itu yang tangannya diatas perutnya. Dari cuba untuk sentiasa berkeadaan kering, habis kuyup seluruh baju yang menutup tubuhnya.

"Kau boleh pergi. Tak ada orang yang berkenaan yang kau nak jumpa." Nadanya dingin dan keras memberi amaran. Arwa berpaling namun tetap berhati-hati kalau-kalau diserang tibatiba. Dia mengutip payungnya yang jatuh tadi dan mula melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah yang nampak macam tengah banjir.

"Tunggu."

Langkah Arwa terhenti mendengar suara lelaki itu, dia menoleh kesisinya, tidak memandang lelaki itu sepenuhnya. Wajahnya dikekalkan dengan ekspresi kepala batunya.

"I need her."

Arwa masih dimana dia berada, tidak berganjak. Sengaja nak uji tahap terdesaknya dia untuk berjumpa dengan Maya. Walaupun Arwa tak berapa nak berkenan sangat dengan perempuan zombi itu, tapi Arwa takkan biarkan lelaki yang belum Arwa register perkenalannya dengan diri Arwa untuk berjumpa dengan Maya. Satu sebab Shuaib suruh Arwa buat benda ni.

"Aku tak tipu, aku adik dia. Dia kenal aku. Kau akan tahu dari muka kami." Ujar lelaki itu, walaupun nadanya kekal mendatar namun tetap berbaur keadaan terdesaknya.

Bukan senang nak buat Arwa percaya dan beri empati. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang buat Arwa nak bertoleransi dengan lelaki ini.

Arwa menyumpah dalam hati sebelum mengeluh berat. Dia kembali berpaling dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Mata tepat memandang wajah yang tadinya tersorok bawah hoodie baju hujannya. Lelaki itu berkulit cerah walaupun dibawah cahaya jalan yang malap dek hujan turun menggila. Apabila kilat membelah langit hitam malam itu, jelas mata hijau terang membalas pandangan Arwa.

Dan segan untuk Arwa akui, mata itu buat Arwa rasa nak cabut dari soketnya kalau tidak kerana sclera mata lelaki itu menyatakan dia juga manusia normal, normal sebagaimana normalnya normal. Dan benar, ada iras dengan Maya. Lelaki itu tak bersuara lagi apabila Arwa mengangguk sekali sambil menutup payungnya.

"Sebelum apa-apa, kau settle dulu dengan pak cik tu." Kata Arwa menyapu wajahnya yang basah dengan air hujan dengan tangan. Dia berpaling untuk masuk kedalam rumah selepas menutup pagar tersebut dan memberi ruang lelaki itu masuk. Lelaki itu mengikut langkahnya dari belakang.

Dan malang kedua untuk Arwa pada malam buta itu apabila kebetulan pak cik yang disebut tadi elok aje lalu depan pintu dengan mug kopi espresso gila hitam dan sebuah fail lutsinar dalam tangan kirinya. Shuaib berhenti tujuh tapak dari muka pintu sebaik saja Arwa membuka pintu dalam keadaan basah maha kuyup. Payung dibiarkan kering diluar.

Shuaib mengedipkan mata sekali. Muka macam terkejut. Mata terbeliak dengan bibir membentuk segaris nipis hingga melekuk kedua belah pipi. Eii, comellah tu.

Arwa membalas pandangan Shuaib dengan pandangan tak rasa bersalah dan tak nak minta maafnya.

"Ada orang. Might wanna talk to 'em."

Shuaib masih disitu, nak dengar penerangan lanjut yang oh- Arwa takkan bagi. Arwa menoleh sekilas kearah manusia yang berada dibelakangnya, dan menapak kesisi kembali memandang Shuaib yang terus membesar mata hitamnya, terkejut dengan kehadiran manusia hitam itu. Nampak sangat lidahnya kelu sebab dia tak berkata apa-apa.

Arwa berdeham sekali dan tanpa rasa bersalah berjalan melintasi Shuaib untuk masuk kedalam bilik tamu. Membersihkan diri dalam bilik belakang itu. Sempat dia menepuk bahu Shuaib sekali untuk menyedarkan Shuaib kerealiti. Mujur malam ini Nuh, Is dan Cik Ita tak ada sebab Juhair balik sini. Sambil-sambil buat mental note untuk bersihkan lantai esok pagi dan semestinya pak cik itu bakal menyuruhnya juga untuk vakum lantai esok maka tak payah lah nak buat mental note. Apa pun, mandi dan sambung tidur.

\---

Shuaib melepaskan nafasnya apabila lelaki yang sangat dikenalinya itu tiba-tiba melutut dengan memegang sisi tubuhnya. Nafasnya laju dan tidak teratur. Cepat saja Shuaib meletakkan mug dan failnya diatas meja kecil yang terdekat lalu mendapatkan lelaki itu.

Air muka Shuaib mengendur dengan kebimbangan mendengar pernafasan lelaki itu. Apabila Shuaib turut melutut dihadapan lelaki itu dan meletakkan tangannya diatas bahunya, lelaki itu tidak memprotes.

"... Ok tak ni?" Soal Shuaib lembut.

Lelaki itu menekan kuat pada sisi tubuhnya dengan dahi berkerut seribu seolah-olah menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Bibir bawahnya digigit hingga memutih. Shuaib meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan yang sedang menekan itu membuatkan lelaki itu tersedak dan terbatuk kecil. Kemudian dia rebah diatas Shuaib, kepala diatas bahu Shuaib dan melepaskan nafas yang tersekat-sekat.

"...Tariq." Panggilnya antara dengar dengan tidak. Shuaib-Tariq memegang kepalanya yang basah dan bau hujan dengan... Darah?

"Muiz. Kau tercedera?"

Muiz diam tidak menafikan mahupun mengiyakan.

"Boleh jalan lagi? Aku tolong tengokkan luka kau." Ujar Tariq menepuk perlahan belakang Muiz.

Muiz tidak membantah dan hanya menurut apabila Tariq membantunya bangun dan merangkul pinggangnya kemudian membawa tangannya kebahu Tariq. Dia memaksa pandangannya untuk sentiasa buka dengan mengedipkan beberapa kali walaupun kepala dah rasa berat dan pedih lukanya sangat tidak membantu.

Mereka masuk kesalah satu bilik yang ada dan telah dipastikan kosong. Dia terus meluru masuk kedalam tandas dan membuka segalanya kecuali seluarnya. Kaki terasa macam agar-agar tak mampu nak tampung berat badan untuk terus berdiri, terus terduduk diatas lantai tandas yang sejuk dan bersandar didinding seraya memejamkan matanya yang tak rasa mampu terus terbuka.

"Muiz..." Terasa hangat telapak Tariq yang kasar diatas bahunya.

"Uhn."

"Aku bersihkan luka kau ni. Tahankan sikit ya?"

Dia tidak bersuara selepas itu, membiarkan Tariq buat apa yang dia perlu lakukan. Sesekali dia tanpa sedar menyedut nafas dalam apabila sakit menyambar melintasi urat sarafnya.

Selepas entah berapa minit, Tariq membantunya bangun dan memapahnya kekatil.

Buat seketika, ada rasa yang menyusup dalam jiwanya apabila ada lagi manusia yang masih sudi untuk membantunya dan melayannya dengan lembut. Dan untuk pertama kali selepas beberapa tahun yang dah berlalu, dia membenarkannya.

"Aku tinggalkan kain pelikat dengan tee kalau kau rasa nak tukar. Aku pergi buat air suam sekejap." Beritahu Tariq selepas membantunya berbaring.

Muiz sekadar memejamkan matanya, mengamati bunyi tapak kaki Tariq yang berjalan melakukan sesuatu sebelum menghilang.

\---

"Woah~ Muiz!"

Tegur Arwa sebaik saja Muiz melangkah masuk kedapur. Lelaki itu hanya berkain pelikat berwarna coklat gelap dengan sedikit warna krim tanpa memakai baju. Jelas ternampak lukanya yang telah kemas dirawat dan dibalut oleh Tariq.

Muiz tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengambil tempat bertentangan dengan Arwa yang kelihatan sangat bertenaga. Tak sangka budak ni boleh jadi morning person. Atau ada benda yang buat dia tiba-tiba bahagia sampai segar bugar begini.

"Pagi." Dia bersuara sekadar melayani Arwa. Daripada dia duduk senyap, luka yang tak rasa apa-apa boleh jadi sakit semula.

Arwa tersengih tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah selepas apa yang jadi malam tadi.

"Uh- sorry... Apa yang jadi malam tadi. Mana tahu kot. Kalau aku tahu... Uh- maybe aku uh... Abaikan." Arwa menggawang kan tangannya dan menggeleng kecil. Terlupa dah nak cakap apa.

Muiz tak terus membalas tapi dia mengangguk. "Tak apa... Boleh faham kut dengan refleks macam tu. Mujur tak terkeluar Aria dari dalam tu." Ujarnya agak memerli.

Arwa terdiam sekejap lalu dia mencebik, bibirnya jatuh kebawah sambil dia bersandar pada kerusi. Tangan menggenggam mugnya diatas meja.

"Paling tak pun aku tahu juga nak minta maaf. Walaupun tak adalah rasa bersalah mana." Arwa menjongketkan bahunya dan melentokkan kepalanya memandang Muiz.

"Maklum." Muiz mengangguk sedikit dan tersenyum.

Kening sebelah Arwa terangkat. "I forgot you are a smiley one." Kata Arwa jujur.

Muiz mengangkat kedua belah kningnya, masih dengan senyumannya. "Sedekah kan?"

"Kau pun tahu sedekah? Aku bagi salam tak ada pula kau nak jawab."

"Hujan macam tu, aku jawablah   
perlahan."

Arwa memandangnya lama kemudian menolak mugnya kearah Muiz. "Ni kau yang punya. Aku nak cari Tariq sekejap. Ya might wanna see him." Arwa mula menolak kerusinya.

"Tak apa..." Kata Muiz perlahan, senyumannya hilang. Dia mengeluh perlahan dan menunduk memandang mug yang diberikan Arwa.

Arwa tak jadi untuk menyambung niatnya, dan berbual dengan Muiz tak adalah rasa segeram borak dengan Tariq. Lelaki itu suka sangat senyum, tak tentu masa. Serius, agaknya asyik sangat dengan bunga-bungaan dia sampai terkesan dalam kepala otak. Mujur tak terputus segala fius.

Arwa tidak membalas apa-apa untuk itu, dan mengambil teko yang dah kosong dari atas meja makan untuk buat kopi O lagi. Yang dia beri pada Muiz itu pun apa yang dah tinggal.

"Anyway, apa yang dah jadi dekat kau? Seriously,"

"Hm? Uh- things? Common things..."

Mujur Arwa membelakangi Muiz, kalau tak dah nampak dah Arwa memusingkan bebolanya menyampah dengan jawapan acuh tak acuh begitu. Satu sudu besar serbuk kopi dituang kedalam teko kemudian dibuka balang gula dan dituang tiga sudu gula dalam teko. Balang yang dibukanya ditutup kembali dan dia menghampiri cerek air panas yang baru selesai memanaskan air bila Muiz masuk tadi.

"Duh- kau cari fasal ke apa? Dorang dah jumpa kau ke?" Arwa menyoal, agak berkerut dahinya dengan soalannya sendiri, tak senang dengan hakikat itu.

Selepas air panas dituang, teko dibawa kembali kemeja sambil dikacau air hitam didalamnya. Dia meletakkan teko tersebut diatas meja dan menarik kerusi lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Kau tahukan siapa yang kena dan siapa yang patut kena?" Muiz menyoal kembali.

Arwa mencapai mug yang digunakannya tadi dan menuang kopi kedalam mugnya hingga separuh penuh. Dia mengangguk kecil. "But, aku tak salahkan kau. Kau pun tahu kan kalau driver bus ke lori langgar aku pun aku akan cakap terima kasih?"

Untuk itu Muiz terdiam.

"Anyway, kau pun nak escape dari dorang kan? No wonder kau kena macam tu. And I was wondering apa yang ke dungu sangat engkau ni nak jumpa Maya? Tak ke lagi bahaya kalau kau ambil dia semula? Even your place dah tak selamat."

Muiz berkerut sedikit mendengar kata-kata Arwa. "Never said aku nak bawa dia balik. I just need her."

"Kau lupa kau kata dia tak boleh ada dekat sini? What do you mean by that anyway?" Sengaja Arwa menekankan hal itu.

Muiz hanya mendiamkan diri, tak membalas lagi.

Arwa mengeluh kecil. "Dia selamat dengan Tariq banding kalau dia dengan kau. Kau pun tahu. Lagipun, kau boleh duduk sini. You know Tariq..."

Muiz memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada masa kau perlu juga bergantung pada orang. Tak semua kita boleh buat sendiri. Dan aku tahu, tahap kepercayaan kau pada Tariq, macam bumi percaya langit takkan jatuh dekat atasnya." Arwa berkata perlahan sekadar menasihati apa yang mampu walaupun tak ada niat pun nak bagi nasihat ke apa. Lebih kepada nak ingatkan.

Kening Muiz terangkat sebelah sebelum dia tersenyum simpul. "So, you can get serious when you want to."

Arwa tersengih lalu mencicip kopinya yang suam. "Well, tengok siapalah. So, nak cakap dengan Tariq tak? Ke segan tetiba nak jumpa semula dengan dia?" Sindir Arwa kali ini dia meneguk kopinya hingga habis dan menuang lagi kopi hingga penuh mugnya.

"Patutnya asyik bersin aje tadi, ada orang mengata rupanya." Sampuk satu suara membuatkan Arwa mencebik dan menjulingkan mata sebelum menghirup kopinya.

Muiz menoleh kearah muka pintu melihat Tariq memasuki ruang dapur dengan sejambak bunga yang telah digubah dalam tangannya. Dia meletakkan bunga tersebut dalam pasu sederhana tinggi sebelah pintu dapur sebelum mengambil mug dan menarik kerusi disebelah Arwa.

"Kau bersin sebab pollen, bukan manusia." Mendatar suara Arwa membuatkan Tariq tersenyum.

Tariq mengalihkan pandangannya pada Muiz. "So, macam mana? Feeling better?"

Muiz menunduk sedikit dan menyentuh balutan keatas lukanya. "Yeah. Rasanya ok kut."

Tariq mengangguk lalu menuangkan kopi kedalam mug. "Kalau diikutkan aku tak nak izin kan kau jalan, tapi, hm..." Tariq sengaja tidak menyambung kata-katanya. Tak perlu pun. Semua dah sedia maklum.

"Apa pun untuk dua tiga hari ni, rehatlah dulu. Dan aku minta maaf sebab aku tak dapat nak bagi kau jumpa Maya lagi dalam masa terdekat ni. Dia tak nak lagi jumpa kau, tapi aku akan cuba untuk ubah hati dia..." Beritahu Tariq tanpa dipinta. Dah tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala Muiz.

Walaupun rasa terkilan kerana kakaknya sendiri sudah membencinya, dia tak memaksa dan menghormati keputusan kakaknya. Sekarang ni, dia hanya ada Tariq dan Arwa saja yang sedia mempercayainya setelah apa yang berlaku. Dua adik beradik susuan itu yang sudi membantunya dalam banyak perkara. Yang menganggapnya sebagai keluarga walaupun dia ada keluarga sendiri yang tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Sungguh selama ibu bapanya hidup, pelbagai perkara dia lakukan untuk buat mereka menyayanginya sebagaimana mereka menganggap arwah Muhaimin dan Maya sebagai anak. Pelbagai perkara yang dia lakukan untuk buat mereka merasa bangga dengan pencapaiannya. Tapi apa yang diinginkan mereka bukan kejayaan, sampai sanggup sabotaj keputusan akhir periksa Muiz hingga dia terpaksa menyertai ketenteraan.

Selepas dua tahun, dia pulang untuk bertemu keluarganya, berharap agar dengan sijil yang dipegang dan penghormatan sebagai komando utama dalam perbarisan tentera dalam maktab tersebut, ibu bapanya akan sudi menerimanya dalam keluarga. Malangnya dalam perjalanan pulang dia menerima khabar yang buruk bahawa Muhaimin, abang yang sangat disayangi Maya telah pun meninggal dunia dalam kemalangan dan pembunuhan terancang. Mula-mula Muiz tak tahu siapa yang lakukan perkara tersebut. Tapi, selepas dia dimaklumkan perkara itu, sedaya upaya dia cuba merahsiakan perkara itu dari Maya bahawa pihak atasan dalam maktabnya yang telah lakukan perkara itu hanya disebabkan Muiz enggan melaksanakan tugas yang mereka berikan. Muiz cukup bersyukur mereka tidak mengambil Maya. Biarpun Maya tak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Muiz, tapi Muiz cukup menghargai segala kebaikan yang diberikan kepadanya walaupun tak banyak. Namun, pada suatu hari, Maya mendapat tahu perkara sebenar dan cuba terjun keatas trek kereta api.

Mujur sempat diselamatkan tapi kini dia enggan berjumpa dengan Muiz malah membenih kebenciannya pada Muiz.

Tariq dan Arwa tahu semua ini. Tak ada apa yang Muiz boleh selindung dari mereka terutamanya Tariq yang berjaya lepas dari program pemilihan tersebut kerana Aria-nya tidak mengambil tapak dalam fizikalnya sepenuhnya tapi lebih kedalam mentalnya. Dia berjaya lepas tanpa menyembelih seorang manusia. Banding dengan Arwa, yang lepas selepas dia melepasi ujian terakhir dan maju terlebih kehadapan hingga dia membunuh pelatih dan pengawal dipusat Yang Terpilih tersebut. Kedua mereka kemudiannya diambil sebagai anak angkat oleh dua orang manusia pemilik rumah dan kedai bunga dimana Tariq mengambil alih menjaganya sekarang. Megat Mahmoud dan isterinya Tuan Teja hidup tanpa waris maka mereka turunkan dan menghebahkan harta mereka yang ada disini keatas Tariq dan Arwa.

Umur Arwa pada waktu mereka berjumpa baru masuk 13 tahun dan Tariq 18 tahun. Pada waktu itu Muiz berumur 16 tahun, tahun Muiz perlu menghadapi ujian Pemilihan itu. Pada tahun itu, pelbagai perkara yang ibu bapanya lakukan untuk memastikan dia gagal dalam ujian tersebut. Bahkan Muhaimin turut membantu mereka menambah masalah disiplin dalam rekod persekolahannya bagi mencacatkan lagi reputasinya. Mereka tak pernah peduli pun kewujudannya dalam rumah, biarpun kemana dia pergi mereka tak langsung ambil kisah. Manakala Maya adakalanya dia akan membantu sedikit sebanyak, itupun sewaktu ketiadaan yang lagi tiga.

Muiz bersyukur dengan kehadiran Tariq dan Arwa dalam hidupnya. Apa pun yang berlaku, Muiz tetap menyayangi keluarganya. Memang menyedihkan, tapi, malangnya selepas sedaya upaya dia cuba yang terbaik, hati manusia tak selamanya tabah. Dan sayang itu sudah lama digantikan dengan benci. Mujur kehadiran Tariq dan Arwa sedikit sebanyak mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Kerana mereka Muiz sanggup meneruskan kehidupannya, demi membenarkan Arwa dan Tariq menconteng kanvas hidupnya yang dipenuhi dengan warna gelap dengan warna cerah dan terang menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Muiz menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Tak apa. Maya aku boleh tunggu, kalau korang aku tak tahu macam mana nak hadap." Katanya perlahan.

"Muiz..." Tegur Tariq tidak senang dengan kenyataan Muiz.

"Ey bruh- kau buat kepala kau fikir benda merepek lah tu. Ada yang aku bagi usus perut sendiri jadi makanan tengah hari ni." Bebel Arwa sambil menggeleng.

Kenyataan Arwa membuatkan Muiz tersengih.

Tariq memandang Muiz lama sebelum tersenyum. "Lama tak jumpa, sampai aku terlupa panahan mata hijau kau yang bercahaya bak warna embun pada daun membiaskan cahaya mentari." Ujar Tariq lalu tertawa kecil.

Arwa buat muka. "Kau biar betul. Pujangga tolonglah bertempat. Kalau dengan bunga aku tahan lagi, ini Muiz pun kau buat bahan?!" Mata Arwa membesar memandang Tariq kemudian dia menggeleng laju.

"Ew ew ew ew please no, Allahu Rabb, perbetulkanlah fius otak abang senget aku ni Ya Allah." Sambung Arwa memecahkan tawa antara Tariq dan Muiz.

Dan sebab Muiz pun kalau bergabung dengan Tariq minus Arwa, boleh buat Arwa muntah cellulose dari mulut, dengan riang hatinya dia sudi.

"Oh ya? Aku pun rindu juga senyuman kau yang boleh malukan sinar mentari di pagi hari. Tawamu yang seakan-akan lagu menyanyikan irama yang indah dalam mindaku setiap kali aku mendengarnya."

"Allah....!" Arwa menakup kedua belah telinganya dan memejam rapat matanya lalu menggeleng laju. "Ew ew ew ewwwwww~!!! No! Why are you guys doing this!? Aku rasa ulat bulu berjaya celah masuk dalam kepala otak korang habis semua fius dia buat santapan..."

"Saja. Nak tunjuk rindu." Balas Muiz selamba, baru nak menjamah kopi yang dah pun sejuk.

Tariq hanya tertawa perlahan dan menggeleng kecil melihat reaksi Arwa.

Arwa menurunkan tangannya kembali. "Not to mention your weird sentence by the way." Komen Arwa dengan muka seolah-olah menahan muntah dikerongkong.

Muiz tersengih kalah kerang busuk sampai boleh jadi wangi balik semula. "Oh, kira ayat aku ni diperiksa juga? Nak aku buat lagi supaya dapat full marks dari Cikgu Arwa, ye?"

Arwa memanahnya dengan pandangan tajam memberi amaran jangan sesekali dia mencuba.

"Kalau tak tahan, pergi bersihkan dekat depan tu. Vakum bebetul then mop it up. Malam tadi Tariq dah tolong lapkan, tapi hari ni Arwa mop semua dekat depan." Tariq mengarah Arwa. Kan dah cakap-

"Yeah, fine~" balas Arwa, lambat-lambat bangun dari kerusi. Nampak sangat kalau boleh dilengahkan lagi untuk buat kerja itu memang Arwa dengan rela hatinya sudi melengahkan.

"Mendidik untuk menjadi isteri mithali haruslah begini..." Celah Muiz sengaja menuang gasoline atas bara yang baru hendak menyala.

"Shut up." Jerit Arwa sebaik saja dia menghilang disebalik pintu dapur. Muiz tersengih lagi. Tariq hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku pernah kata aku takkan kacau dia tengok anime selama seminggu kalau dia bersihkan satu rumah, she won't buy it." Beritahu Tariq selepas seketika.

Muiz melabuhkan pandangannya kembali pada Tariq, memerhatikan cermin matanya yang berbingkai hitam dengan jalur hijau cerah. Setahu Muiz, rabun Tariq tak adalah tinggi mana. Oh- bukan, Tariq tak rabun pun, tapi pernah juga Muiz terfikir kenapa dia pakai cermin mata, tapi selalu terlupa.

Tapi kalau tanya pun, entah kenapa Muiz rasa Tariq akan sembur Dashing padanya. Yang bermaksud bagi dia senyuman yang paling manis dari madu atau benda yang paling manis dalam dunia ni. Oh- sungguh Muiz tak sanggup menghadapinya, mau meremang bulu roma, percayalah.

"Uh- bukan ke itu heaven for her?"

Tariq menggeleng dan menjongketkan bahunya. "Dunno. Pelik juga, kadang entah apa yang ada dalam kepala dia, aku tak tahu nak predict apa, honestly." Tariq mengangkat kedua belah tangannya seolah-olah mengangkat bendera putih membuatkan Muiz tersenyum.

Namun senyumannya yang baru hendak muncul dibibirnya itu terus mati apabila dia teringatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bukan perihal Maya.

"Uh- Tariq... The kid who got uh- shot, dia... Macam mana dia?" Muiz bertanya, ragu-ragu menyulam dalam nadanya.

Lambat-lambat Tariq menurunkan tangannya, merenung Muiz lama, mencari ayat yang sesuai untuk menyampaikan perkara tersebut tanpa mengelakkan timbulnya rasa bersalah dalam hati Muiz walaupun perasaan itu pasti akan muncul kalau bukan sekarang.

"... Untuk masa sekarang, alhamdulillah dia dalam keadaan yang baik. But- really, kau betul nak tahu tentang dia?" Tariq menyoal kembali untuk memastikan.

Muiz mengeluh kecil lalu membawa tangannya dan dilalukan jemarinya dicelah-celah rambutnya yang dipotong kemas dan cukup pendek menunjukkan bentuk mukanya yang elok terukir disetiap sisi wajahnya. Kemudian telapaknya turun ketengkuknya dan digosoknya perlahan, kepalanya terlentok sedikit kesisi.

"I've seen him. He is a sweet boy." Ujar Muiz perlahan, jelas rasa bersalahnya terpamer dalam mata hijaunya.

Tariq mengangguk, memahami. "One thing... Is, ibu dia ibu susuan adik aku, Nuh. And he is his best friend also. Which makes him my brother and a friend."

Maklumat yang satu itu menyentak Muiz. Matanya membesar dan liur yang ditelan terasa kesat mengalir dikerongkongnya. Terasa gerun dalam perutnya. Sebab kalau Tariq dah anggap seseorang itu macam adiknya, memang sungguh-sungguh sayangnya tak ada beza dengan adiknya sendiri. Sejak mengenali Tariq, Tariq ialah orang yang pemurah dengan kasih sayang, untuk orang dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"He- wha- Tariq..." Muiz mengedipkan matanya, tak percaya. Tariq tersenyum hambar seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Dia pernah kena-"

Tariq mengangguk lagi mematikan kata-kata Muiz. Tangan Muiz jatuh diatas meja makan, masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Jujur aku nak potong kepala setiap manusia yang sentuh dia macam petik buah mangga belakang rumah." Kata Tariq dingin dengan nada yang tegang. Dia mengetap giginyanya menahan amarah yang mula nak menggelegak dikepala. Tariq menarik nafas panjang lalu dilepaskannya perlahan sambil berselawat dan beristighfar dalam hati. Dia kemudiannya menggeleng kecil dan mengukirkan senyuman kelat.

Muiz hanya berdiam diri membiarkan Tariq kembali tenang.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang berlaku di bahagian zon barat utama. Aku dimaklumkan kau sepatutnya dihantar disana, tapi digantikan oleh orang lain sebab kau ditugaskan untuk habiskan Arwa."

Muiz terdiam, tak sangka ada kait dengan Tariq, budak bernama Iskandar itu. Muiz tahu sedikit sebanyak apa yang berlaku pada Iskandar walaupun tak sepenuhnya. Nak bayang pun tak sanggup apatah lagi kalau dia yang hadapinya sendiri.

"Tariq..." Muiz memanggil perlahan, tak senang hatinya melihat Tariq begini. Tak sanggup untuk dia melihat keperitan yang jelas dimata coklat cerah Tariq. Kalau dia tidak mengenali Tariq, dia takkan tahu betapa mudahnya untuk Tariq menyayangi seseorang dan menganggap mereka sebagai adiknya. Dan Muiz tak terkecuali dalam kasih sayang seorang abang dari Tariq.

Tariq menggeleng perlahan.

"Selama aku kenal dia, aku sanggup gantikan tempat dia dari dia yang kena..." Keluh Tariq lemah.

"Aku tak tahu nak cakap apa... Aku minta maaf..." Muiz bersuara perlahan, dahi berkerut membayangkan andai dia yang berada ditempat Iskandar.

"Dia dah ok. Aku tak tahu macam mana dia tahan, boleh senyum segala dan ketawa macam tak ada apa jadi dekat dia. Tapi nampaknya, bila dia koma, semua benda menyerang semula memorinya sampai dia sanggup serang adik aku. Alhamdulillah adik aku tak ada apa-apa... Tapi sejak dia tersedar, dia tak dapat nak dekat dengan Nuh lagi."

Sungguh Muiz tak tahu nak cakap apa. Dia rasa bersalah tahap petala kelapan, sampai tak boleh pandang Tariq dimata. Lama dia merenung mug yang dah kosong depannya, kalau tak mustahil boleh cair tanah liat itu.

"Pada masa yang sama... Is banyak ingatkan aku pada kau. Mungkin apa yang dia rasa tak sama dengan apa yang kau rasa dan masing-masing hadapi perkara yang berbeza..."

"He got it worse..."

"No. Nampak aje macam tu, tapi hakikatnya, setiap benda jadi, tak ada yang lagi teruk atau kurang. Apa yang kita rasa tu yang paling sentap, untuk diri kita dan orang lain takkan faham. It's different but at the same time very similar..."

Muiz sekadar mengangguk. Tak nak berkelahi tentang perkara sebegini. Kadang Muiz tak pernah faham macam mana, dari sudut mana Tariq pandang dunia ini. Tapi dia tak nak komen tentang perkara itu. Dia mengangguk saja.

"So tell ask yourself walk out hit the sound  
Ano hi no rizumu ima kizamu  
Yes I'm reaching out walk on everlong  
Tooku ni miteta mirai tsukanda~~~!"

Suara Arwa kuat bergema diruang hadapan buat kedua lelaki dalam dapur itu menoleh keluar serentak. Bunyi vakum yang dihidupkan seolah-olah berperang dengan suara Arwa yang sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu jepun yang digemarinya.

Tariq menggeleng perlahan. Senyumannya kembali neutral.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal letak Maya dalam bangunan sebelah. Aman sikit dekat situ banding disini. Kadang budak tu boleh lupa diri, payah juga..." Tariq mengeluh kecil lalu tersenyum mengenangkan sifat Arwa yang tak terduga itu.

"Aku takkan pernah cuba nak ingat satu hari kamus dewan bahasa dan pustaka edisi keempat melayang tepat kekepala Eli." Ujar Muiz buat Tariq tergelak perlahan.

Kemudian Tariq menolak kerusinya seterusnya bangun dari duduknya, mata memandang Muiz. "Kau pergilah rehat. Tak perlu fikir apa-apa dan tidur. Sampai zuhur aku akan masuk balik. Aku nak hantar barang and meet someone." Tariq berkata sambil mengumpul mug-mug diatas meja dalam satu tangan dan yang bebas mengangkat teko menuju ke singki untuk dibasuh.

"Yeaa. Alright. Tapi, Tariq?" Panggil Muiz sambil berdiri dari duduknya setelah menolak kerusi sedikit kebelakang.

"Hm?" Sahut Tariq mula membuka air bagi membilas mug dan teko.

"Kalau all clean and clear, aku nak jumpa Is, boleh?"

Tak lama untuk Tariq ambil masa membalas, dia mengangguk tanpa berpaling pada Muiz. "Yeah, sure. No probs." Muiz tak perasan kerut yang terhasil didahi Tariq.

Muiz mengangguk kemudian berlalu keluar dari dapur. Seketika dia berhenti memerhatikan Arwa dengan headphone sebesar alam hampir menutup kepalanya dan dia terangguk-angguk kecil mengikut rentak, bibir menyanyikan lirik, tak peduli dengan suara sumbangnya. Kadang tersekat tak sampai pitching hingga dia terbatuk buat Muiz tersengih. Malangnya sengihannya ditangkap Arwa dengan jelingan. Mujur dia tak menjerit menyambung nyanyiannya. Tadi tu kena faham sendiri Arwa sengaja nak menarik perhatian Tariq, mengatakan dia nak mulakan kerja. Muiz sekadar membalas dengan pandangan selamba dan menjongket bahunya sebelum berlalu kebilik.

\---


	20. #20

Senja hampir berlabuh bila nampak burung-burung terbang dilangit berlawanan arah dengan pagi tadi. Dan entah kenapa, harini terasa rajin nak dengar cakap Tariq untuk buat dinner. Bukanlah apa sangat pun, pizza aje kut. Dengan topping sendiri-sendiri, sekadar apa yang ada. Duk tengah syok-syok layan ipod irama sendiri (sebab phone, ipod dan segala medium yang mampu mengeluarkan lagu hak milik Arwa semuanya sedang dicas dalam bilik. Nampak tak kemalasannya?), dan 'dibantu' oleh special helper yang refuse nak duduk diam sebab bosan macam gunung everest menghempap bahu tiba-tiba Arwa mengeluarkan suara agak high pitch dengan mata mahunya tersembul dari soket... (hampir juga naik tangan sebenarnya)

"Eyyyy~ letak cheese tu last sekali. Asal kau letak bawah! Habis rosak."

Berkerut-kerut dahi Arwa memandang pizza yang dijahanamkan Muiz. Sebenarnya tak adalah rosak mana. Boleh aje letak cheese tu dulu dan tak ada kesan apa-apa pun dekat pizza tu nanti. Tapi untuk hari ni Arwa rasa nak ikut satu persatu, tapi harapan murni air zam zam habis dicemari dengan perbuatan Muiz yang kata hendak menolong.

Muiz sekadar melepaskan tawa kecil. "Mana ada rosak. Cantik aje. Nak letak apa lagi ni?" Dia menyoal, memandang kearah papan potong yang penuh dengan topping yang siap dipotong oleh Arwa.

Arwa diam seketika, merenung tajam pada Muiz. Lalu disikunya pada luka disisi tubuh Muiz buat Muiz mengerang kesakitan dan berundur dari Arwa. Dia mengetap bibir lalu menghela nafas panjang untuk meredakan rasa perit yang menyerang sarafnya.

"Kau jejak selangkah dekat dengan pizza aku, aku cabut kepala kau dari badan." Ujarnya dingin tanpa memandang Muiz.

Muiz tersengih nakal dan tetap menghampiri Arwa kembali lalu mengambil beberapa keping nenas untuk diletakkan atas pizza. Arwa tak lagi bising, sebaliknya dia hanya menyiapkan satu lagi doh untuk pizza.

"Oh? Rajin Arwa harini?"

"Duh- kalau tak, ada buccal manusia aku cabut semata-mata nak bagi dia senyap." Balas Arwa mengutuk Muiz disebelahnya. Muiz berpaling seketika untuk memandang Tariq yang baru masuk kedalam dapur. Dia membuka kaca matanya dengan senyuman kecil dibibir sambil menggeleng kepala.

Tariq menarik salah satu kerusi lalu melabuhkan punggung diatas kerusi tersebut dan mengurut tengkuknya seraya mengeluh perlahan. "Tadi aku kerumah Cik Ita... Jumpa sekali dengan Ma'ruf."

"So, apa cerita dia dari sana?" Muiz bertanya perlahan.

"Wallahualam. Dengarnya tadi tak adalah ok mana... Lagi dengan apa yang dah jadi pada Is, kerja mereka juga. Untuk masa ni kita stay low. Aku tak tahan dengan eksperimen yang tak habis-habis ni. Mereka ambil Is, sebab nak umpan Nuh. Tapi pada masa yang sama aku tak rasa they'll treat him good once they got him... Mereka akan lakukan sesuatu untuk tundukkan Nuh supaya sujud cium kaki mereka. Be it physically, mentally or emotionally. They'll break it, crush it until there are no hope in you anymore. Dan kalau terjadi keatas Nuh..."

"You wont let them." Arwa mencelah dingin. Ekor mata melirik kesisi dengan harapan untuk melihat muka Tariq tapi tak kesampaian. Terbantut rasa bahagianya bermain dengan resepi topping untuk pizzanya. Muiz sekadar mendiamkan diri. Tapi dia nampak perubahan air muka Tariq. Senyumannya hambar tergaris dibibirnya. Dia menunduk memadang kosong meja makan dihadapannya.

Entah kenapa, Muiz rasa cemburu dengan segala perhatian yang Nuh dapat. Bukan cemburu yang hodoh sampai rasa nak hancurkan hidup orang, tapi lebih mengenangkan hidupnya yang memang dia sedar, kekurangan kasih sayang daripada ibu bapa sendiri. Bahkan daripada adik beradiknya sendiri juga tak dapat menerimanya sepenuhnya. Pada masa yang sama, kehilangan mereka tanpa diminta mematahkan hatinya.

Muiz tak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan sayang terhadap mereka walaupun tak pernah dibalas. Tapi, mengenangkan Nuh, memang Muiz tak pernah mengenali manusia yang seorang itu, tapi dengar dari Tariq dan Arwa, Muiz buat kesimpulan sendiri yang Nuh bukanlah orang yang kuat dari segi emosinya. Apa yang dia dengar tentang Nuh, Nuh sukar untuk menangis, seolah-olah hatinya terlalu keras mengalahkan permata batu dalam perut bumi.

Kiranya Muiz dikira normal lagi dapat merasa dan mengenali apa itu perasaan yang normal buat seorang manusia biasa walaupun hakikatnya, Muiz sendiri memang tak normal mana pun. Tapi kira kalau dapat mengalir air mata tu macam satu kepuasan sebab kadang air mata itu boleh jadi lambang kekuatan seorang manusia.

"Muiz, apa pun kau fikir, I will always love you dearly." Tariq menepuk perlahan bahu Muiz menyentaknya dari lamunan. Muiz menoleh kekanan dimana Tariq berdiri, menatapnya menerusi cermin mata yang menghadang iris biru yang kelihatan bersinar. Terasa telinganya panas, dia kembali fokus menaburkan topping carikkan ikan tuna. Kadang bahaya juga dengan Tariq, betapa dia faham sangat dengan Muiz, macam dia boleh tembus dalam kepalanya.

"Ugh. I know it's sweet, but you are disgusting baca otak orang macam tu." Arwa buat muka menyapu pes tomato dengan sudu besar diatas doh pizza yang dah dileperkan.

Tariq tergelak kecil, mengangkat kening sebelah dan melentokkan kepalanya untuk memandang Arwa disebelah Muiz diantara mereka. "Well, nabi pun ada kata kalau kita sayang seseorang, kena sampaikan."

"Yeah- well, your tone buat nampak niat kau meragukan. Kau tu dah lah diselubungi bunga 24/7, aku fikir lain kau buat macam tu." Ujar Arwa geleng kepala, menjeling sekilas kearah Tariq.

Namun, Tariq hanya kekal dengan senyum simpulnya lalu mengusap kepala Muiz mesra.

Sungguh, Muiz tak tahu nak rasa apa.

"Tariq naik dulu. Nak mandi. Kalau dah siap, panggil eh? Ada kerja nak settle."

Dahi Arwa berkerut, "kau ada dekat atas ke bawah buat kerja kau tu?"

"Uh- bawah. Buat bubur sekali, boleh?" Pinta Tariq berhenti dimuka pintu, memandang Arwa yang berpaling kearahnya sambil mencekak pinggang.

"Yeah, yeah." Arwa mengangguk laju dan kembali menghadap pizzanya. Manakala pizza yang dah siap diletakkan topping Muiz bawa ke oven yang dah sedia panas untuk dibakar.

Dia kembali disebelah Arwa mula menghiris cheddar cheese yang dah berkurang dalam mangkuk. Arwa pula sibuk menguli doh yang ketiga, putih tangannya dek tepung yang ditabur diatas doh sebelum diuli tadi. Muiz memerhatikan pergerakan tangan Arwa kemudian mengalihkan matanya kewajah Arwa yang sedang menguli dengan penuh konsentrasi. Dia tersenyum sedikit memikirkan sesuatu.

Arwa menaburkan sedikit tepung diatas doh sebelum diletakkan plastik lutsinar diatasnya bagi memudahkan kerja meleperkan doh tersebut. Muiz mengambil peluang itu untuk menepuk meja yang dipenuhi dengan tepung gandum itu hingga melekat diwajah Arwa dan apronnya.

Mata Arwa terpejam rapat sambil dia mengetap giginya menjerit dari dalam. Muiz menahan tawa melihat pipi Arwa membulat, cepat-cepat dia berundur meninggalkan Arwa namun tak lepas pandang dari reaksi Arwa.

Arwa lantas berpaling dengan wajahnya bertompok putih macam orang baru hendak belajar pakai bedak, mengecil matanya memandang Muiz menjanjikan pengakhiran hayatnya, melepaskan tawa yang tertahan hingga senak perut Muiz.

"MUIZ!!!" Dia menjerit kecil, sedaya upaya menahan suara daripada menempelak lelaki bertuah itu. Dalam genggamannya terdapat tepung yang sempat diambilnya lalu dia melemparkan tepung itu pada Muiz. Biarpun sempat mengelak, baju tee ungu lengan pendek dengan tulisan Avant-Garde berwarna kuning didada tercemar dengan warna putih tepung gandum hasil tangan Arwa. Itu pun belum buat dia puas hati.

Dia kalau marah memang selalu bagi setan menang, tapi, mujur dia masih ingat akan kecederaan pada Muiz, membatalkan niat murninya untuk membaling kerusi kearah Muiz. Tawa Muiz yang kedengaran sumbang diteling Arwa itu mahu saja dikerat lehernya supaya senyap kembali.

"Aku faham kau bosan, tapi kalau kau sayang nyawa kau, baik kau senyap sebelum aku betul-betul campak pisau kau guna untuk cheese biar ganti hiris daging kau. Mujur darah kau AB, tak ada aku kepingin nak hirup." Bebel Arwa kembali menghadap pizzanya utuk dileperkan.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Rindu aje nak tengok muka kau menyetan macam tu. I was expecting something worse, nampaknya kau masih consider lagi..." Ujar Muiz tersengih nakal menghampiri pizza yang telah disapu pes tomato untuk diletakkan topping. Yang dalam oven tu masak tak sampai setengah jam pun. Bila-bila masa aje nanti boleh dijamu.

"Shut up Vann Houten. I'm bein' kind here."

"Cuba selawat ke istighfar ke, sedap perut aku ni menelan kejap nanti. Yis tu tak adalah muncung sangat kalau ada nama indah disebut-sebut." Kata Muiz, sengaja hendak menuang minyak tanah keatas lava yang mula hendak meletus dari gunung berapi.

Arwa mendiamkan diri, menahan daripada membalas kata-kata tersebut. Memang apa yang dikatakan Muiz itu betul, tapi rasa nak bagi pelempang berdas-das tepat dilukanya biar berdarah kembali dan ditempek satu sudu garam biar ganti antiseptik, lagi banyak mengawal emosinya yang tak pernah nak berapa stabil. (Yup- dia mengaku.)

Arwa menghela nafas panjang, tidak memandang Muiz. Dia menggeleng sendiri untuk meredakan amarahnya yang terasa berbisa dihujung lidahnya namun digantikan dengan istighfar dalam hati.

"Dang you butterfingers." Arwa mencebik perlahan, tajam matanya melirik kearah Muiz yang sekadar menjongketkan bahu tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia sekadar menyambung kerjanya meletakkan topping mengikut kreativiti yang terasa hebat mengalahkan Leonardo Da Vincci itu. Arwa menggeleng malas hendak melayan.

"Kau ni, makin sakit makin giat aktif kau, ya? Kalau dapat, dah lama aku cabut-cabut keluarkan semua organ dalaman kau, until there's nothing left for you to fudge on." Arwa mengelap sisi bibirnya dengan lengan baju, tak diendahkan kotornya atau tidak memandangkan pontianak pun boleh lari kalau tengok keadaannya begini.

Muiz tersengih menerling sekilas kesisinya. "Bukan selalu. And it makes me forget about the pain."

Arwa terdiam seketika. "Well, good for ye. Aku ingatkan kau dah lali dengan benda macam ni. Bukan kalau kerja kita ni memang benda biasa ke?"

Muiz menolak tepi pizza yang telah siap diletakkan topping. Dia merenung sekejap hasil tangannya itu sebelum mengambil doh yang ketiga, yang sudahpun siap disapukan pes tomato diatasnya.

"Dunno, rasa macam kalau balik balik dekat kau orang, everything seems to fall back into place for what seemed lost before."

"Dia kembalikan perasaan kau balik?" Arwa bertanya, menghampiri sinki untuk membasuh tangan dan mukanya yang bertepung, terima kasih pada Muiz. Selepas membasuh tangannya, dia menarik tudungnya sedikit kebelakang lalu berpaling. Bersandar pada sinki, memandang Muiz.

Mengenangkan Tariq, sungguh memang dia pelik dari setiap segi dan normal pada tahap yang melepasi garisan normal. Dan Muiz tak tahu macam mana itu boleh membina sesuatu seperti Tariq. Apa yang pasti, tak mustahil terjadi, benda macam tu terjadi. Ada masa,   
(banyak masa sebenarnya) dia akan sentiasa dengan senyumannya. Walaupun pada masa tertentu, dia dengan ekspresi bekunya, tapi hakikatnya lagi menyeramkan kalau dia marah, senyumannya masih terlekat dibibirnya. Bila dia dalam brother figure, memang sangat menjadi. Macam abang sendiri. Walaupun hidup dengannya tak sampai beberapa tahun dan tinggalkan mereka dalam jangka empat lima tahun, bila kembali kedalam pangkuannya, seakan-akan tiada apa yang berubah.

"Rasa macam balik rumah."

"Okaerii, then."

Muiz mengangkat wajahnya pada Arwa, melihat Arwa memberikan dia segaris senyuman yang terpancar keikhlasannya dari mata coklat gelap kehitaman itu. Walaupun hanya seketika garisan melengkung itu menyinggah bibirnya, ada sesuatu yang ganjil menyeludup kedalam hatinya buat jantung Muiz terasa berdebar semacam. Muiz memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aah~ kau nanti masukkan lah bendalah tu dalam oven, aku nak settle-kan mamat tu punya bubur. Oh- bila kau dah siap, kau keluar dari dapur ni. Solat maghrib dulu and then we'll make it a feast." Arwa menyuarakan arahannya sambil mengeluarkan periuk kecil dari dalam kabinet bawah sinki. Kemudian dia membuka kabinet disebelah kiri untuk mengisi beras dalam periuk.

"Alright."

\---

Kerusi ditarik sedikit kebelakang lalu dia melabuhkan punggungnya diatas kerusi berbantal itu. Arwa sudah sedia menghidangkan pizza yang siap dibakar dan dipotong tiga segi, gaya klise. Jug air honey lemon dengan ais pun dah separuh cair agaknya, menunggu Tariq. Lama sangat nak muncul.

"Ha... Arwa... Tak makan lagi?" Tegur Muiz menarik kerusi bertentangan dengan Arwa.

"Memang aku dah makan pun. Memang dah tinggal sekeping aje pizza ni, tunggu masa aku nak lahap masuk dalam perut ni aje..." Balas Arwa sarkastik. Muiz sekadar tersengih.

"Meh... Tuangkan air. Haus." Pinta Muiz menghulurkan gelas plastik berwarna biru gelap pada Arwa. Arwa menyambut gelas tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa lalu berdiri untuk menuang air Muiz.

"Tariq tak turun lagi?" Soal Muiz sambil mula mengisi piringnya dengan dua keping pizza. Kemudian dicapai botol sos cili dan dituangkan sedikit ditepi piringnya.

Dahi Arwa serta merta berkerut, mata memandang sekilas kearah pintu dapur setelah meletakkan gelas Muiz dihadapan tuannya. Dia duduk dikerusinya, wajah kembali neutral apabila dia menggeleng. "Entah dia. Kira tengah menunggu dia lah ni. Tadi ada kata suruh panggil. Kata sat kejap. Aku pun hidang dulu. Tapi tak muncul-muncul pula dia..."

Tiba-tiba kedua belah kening Arwa terangkat. Dan waktu itu bahu Muiz ditepuk perlahan buat dia pantas menoleh. Tariq dengan senyumannya dan dibelakangnya...

Mata Muiz serta merta membesar. Terpegun seketika.

"...Maya." Sebutnya antara dengar dengan tidak.

Perempuan itu wajahnya sembab dan black circles (mata panda) disekeliling matanya. Tubuhnya kurus tanda tak cukup khasiat nutrien yang diperlukan badan. Rambutnya panjang diikat ekor kuda melonggar dibelakang kepala. Dan iris matanya berwarna biru cerah, tidak seperti Muiz yang hijau muda. Matanya kosong tanpa perasaan, atau mungkin perasaan itu dah lama hilang. Apa yang pasti, Arwa tahu Maya cuba mengelak daripada memandang Muiz. Mungkin takut emosi yang disangka elok dikunci, dirantai, ditembok tinggi tiba-tiba menyeludup keluar dengan membuak tanpa kawalan.

"Maya duduklah mana-mana. Ada Arwa tolong sediakan bubur kalau tak ada selera nak makan." Pelawa Tariq pada Maya. Maya tidak apa-apa. Dia mengambil tempat dihujung meja bersebelahan dengan Tariq, membiarkan kerusi disebelah Arwa kosong. Nampaklah betapa dia mahu mengelak daripada Muiz.

Arwa berani kata, sumpah awkward killa keadaan ini. Ekor mata melirik seketika kearah Tariq yang baru mengambil tempat disebelah Arwa setelah dia letakkan semangkuk bubur ikan dihadapan Maya. "Arwa minta tolong tuangkan air?" Tariq meminta, ada segaris senyuman diberikan pada Arwa.

Arwa merenungnya buat seketika. Rasa ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan disebalik senyuman Tariq itu. Tapi Arwa tak tahu apa.

"Yeah..." Dua gelas plastik berwarna kuning dan hijau daun diisi dengan air honey lemon lalu diberikan kepada Tariq. Tariq meletakkan gelas berwarna kuning dihadapan Maya.

Muiz sudah lama tunduk, memandang pizza depan mata macam nak tembus gamaknya. Tariq membacakan doa makan sebelum mereka mula menjamah. Mungkin kalau Arwa tarik diri daripada keadaan atmosfera bawa awan mendung ini kebilik dan menyeksa mental dan emosi tengok anime-

"Arwa, duduk." Tegur- perintah Tariq tanpa mengangkat muka. Arwa mencebik.

"Mana ada aku nak pergi kemana-mana..."

"Arwa nak kebilik." Itu ayat penyata. "-And I say no. Ada perkara yang Tariq mahu beritahu."

"Yeah? And apa nya?" Balas Arwa mula menyuap satu slice pinetune (gabungan pineapple and tuna dinamakan Arwa. Hawaiian style macam tu~) cuba sedaya upaya berlakon tak peduli dengan keadaan kekok tahap giga trillion dalam ruang makan aka dapur ini. Juga cuba tidak mengendahkan nada serius dalam bicara Tariq.

"Is." Sebut Tariq.

Nama itu bagai terasa bagai menghidupkan segala impulse dalam badan Arwa, pantas Arwa mengangkat muka memandang Tariq, mujur tulang atlas tak tercabut dari soket. "What... Kenapa dengan Is?"

"Tariq perlu keluar malam ini. Mungkin dalam tengahari esok, in syaa Allah Tariq akan pulang kalau tak ada aral melintang. Arwa tolong jagakan rumah ya?"

"I have school, excuse me." Balas Arwa dengan suara monotone bila perasan Tariq ubah topik. Sengaja bagi alasan nak mengelak dan Arwa tak menipu pun.

Tariq tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mata melirik pada Muiz disebelah. Arwa turut mengikut pandangan Tariq.

"Yup. He'll do."

Arwa dan Tariq serentak mengangguk.

"So, boleh tak Muiz?" Tanya Tariq selepas selesai mengunyah pizza dalam mulut.

Lama Muiz diam, mencuri pandang kearah Maya yang langsung tak angkat muka dari menjamah bubur. Umpamanya bubur itu merupakan makanan yang paling sedap dalam dunia mengalahkan santapan golongan diraja.

"Boleh..." Lambat-lambat Muiz mengangguk lalu kembali menghadap pizanya yang sudah separuh dimakan.

"Alright. Keputusan muktamad, Tariq perlu beransur dahulu." Ujar Tariq mula bangun dari duduknya. Dia mengukirkan senyuman sebelum mengangkat piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong kesinki.

Kemudian dia menghampiri Maya yang dah lama berhenti makan. Syukur ke hadrat Ilahi, mangkuk bubur Maya licin dimakan walaupun tak berbunyi dentingan antara sudu dan mangkuk kaca itu. Arwa dan Muiz sekadar menjadi pemerhati setia. "Maya dah settle? Kita keluar ya?" Ujar Tariq lembut. Dia berundur sedikit kebelakang, memberi ruang untuk Maya.

Mujur Maya masih mengingati tatasusila sebagai seorang wanita yang bersopan santun kerana sudi untuk membasuh mangkuk, sudu dan cawan plastik kuning. Dibiarkan kering dirak yang disediakan. Langkahnya tak berbunyi, pergerakannya seakan dikawal supaya tak berlebihan dan dia tidak sedikit pun bersuara. Apatah lagi hendak sudi mengangkat mata untuk memandang Arwa mahupun Muiz. Entah kenapa Tariq termasuk dalam golongan terkecuali, mungkin sebab Tariq seorang saja yang sudi bertoleransi dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Maya memegang- memaut (lagi tepat kut) hujung baju Tariq. Tariq merenungnya buat seketika lalu berbisik sesuatu ketika mereka melalui muka pintu dapur. Genggaman Maya nampaknya lebih erat selepas itu.

Sehinggalah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Arwa memecah bisu yang sumpah awkward gila nak mampus. Mahu sesak dada dan terputus saluran oksigen dek tak tertahan dengan kesenyapan yang memberat disekeliling ruang dapur itu.

"Holy shoot that was bloody awkward. Never gonna go through that again." Sekeping piza ditarik dan diletakkan dalam piring. Kemudian dituang hampir sayu sudu besar sos cili atas piza sebelum disua kedalam mulut.

Muiz menoleh kembali pada Arwa depan matanya.

"Tahan ayu ke apa tadi?" Usik Muiz. Dengan niat hendak menghilangkan rasa senak dalam perut. Rasa seperti ileum dan colong disimpul belitkan, perut diikat dan hati digenggam lumat. Bila Arwa kembali bersuara, berkurang sedikit perasaan itu.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Helluva funny. I'm dying." Sarkastik. Muiz tertawa perlahan.

Buat seketika Arwa senyap, melihat Muiz tergelak begitu. Entah kenapa, terus hilang rasa janggal tadi. Terus rasa macam biasa, macam tadi tak jadi apa-apa. Selera makan yang lesap tadi kembali datang bila suasana kembali rasa macam benar-benar dirumah.

"Eish... Dah sejuk piza ni dibuatnya. Aku rasa macam bosan pula makan gini. Kau nak tengok movie ke apa-apa tak? Sambil-sambil makan ni?" Ujar Arwa selepas selesai melahap satu slice dengan sos cilinya. Dia bersandar dikerusi, kening sebelah terangkat.

"Eih? Kata ada sekolah esok? Apa jadi dengan sekolah?"

"Sekolah aje kut. Malam masih muda, apa salahnya layan satu kedua season Sherlock. Heh," kata Arwa dengan muka tak ada secalit rasa bimbang mahupun rasa bersalah.

Muiz menggeleng kepala dan tergelak kecil. "Okay. I'm on for some marathon if that's what you meant."

Arwa melepaskan tawa hipokritnya. "You knew me well huh boy?" Arwa memimik suara Beyoncé walaupun memang langsung tak menjadi sebab suaranya jenis suara perempuan melayu tulen terakhir yang tak berapa perangai nak perempuan sangat.

Tapi, jujur lah juga, memang rasa tak sedap perut hati dan perasaan bila Muiz timbulkan perihal sekolah. Menyampah betul. Serius potong slack. Baru ingat nak leisure layan Sherlock yang asyik tertangguh nak ditonton.

"Dah, jomlah. Kau set up DVD, sat gi aku bawa piza ni kedepan." Arah Arwa terus berdiri sekaligus menolak kerusinya kebelakang.

"Roger." 

***

Air terjun turun mencurah-curah. Tempias air sedikit sebanyak menyapa wajah tidak sedikit pun menganggu konsentrasi diri dalam menanti kedatangan seseorang. Punggung yang tadi rasa sejuk duduk diatas batuan dengan permukaan agak leper dan besar dua kali ganda dari tubuhnya itu kini rasa hangat dek kehangatan tubuh sendiri. Deru angin yang bertiup lembut, dingin membelai kulit. Rembulan disebalik celahan daunan terbias cahayanya diatas permukaan air yang bergelombang dengan ombak yang semakin mengecil.

Tarian daun bertemu daun dengan bunyi cengkerik ditengah malam itu menjadi melodi yang mengisi keheningan malam. Seekor serigala albino sedang lena diatas perut sang belang yang turut berbulu putih. Kedua ekor haiwan itu besarnya juga dua kali ganda daripada besar badan dirinya. Dan harimau itu sebenarnya besar lagi daripada serigala. Dengan berhati-hati dia menjejakkan kaki ketanah, merasakan kedinginan tanah dibawah telapak kakinya yang tidak disarung apa-apa pelindung kaki. Langkahnya bisu menghampiri dua ekor makhluk Tuhan berbulu putih itu. Namun tidak cukup senyap kerana sang serigala tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala. Bentuk matanya yang tajam memandang tepat kearahnya.

"Zerith."

Satu suara menyebut tenang namanya.

Untuk selintas waktu, entah mengapa jantungnya seakan terhenti seketika. Membenarkan perasaan aneh menyelinap masuk dalam hati, seperti sebuah keinginan.

Mahukan satu nama.

Zerith segera menoleh. Dia kembali menghela nafas. Mencari suara untuk membalas sapaan 'mesra' gerangan yang mirip Nuh namun jauh berbeza.

"Tariq."

Lelaki yang sering berkaca mata itu mengukirkan senyuman. Senyuman yang jarang sekali membawa rasa tenang dalam hati Zerith.

"Tariq mahu bawa Nuh pulang." Pendek saja permintaannya.

Akan tetapi, permintaan ringkas itu menghadirkan satu beban yang berat dalam diri Zerith. Zerith memalingkan mukanya, buat seketika dia sekadar menatap serigala itu kembali merehatkan kepalanya diatas perut harimau yang kelihatan tidur mati gamaknya. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apa yang pasti, Zerith tak berdaya untuk membalas kenyataan mudah Tariq. Dan perasaan yang mengguntil hatinya menyatakan bahawa ada lagi perkara yang ingin Tariq perkatakan maka dia memilih untuk akur dengan kata hati, berdiam.

"Tetapi kamu masih belum diberikan nama lagi. Apakah yang menyebabkan kamu berlalu? Apakah kamu enggan melepaskan adinda sey?" Tekan Tariq lagi, tapi tidaklah mendesak. Ada perkara yang menghalang niat utamanya.

Zerith kembali membalas pandangan Tariq.

Lagi sekali, Tariq mengukir senyuman. Senyum simpul dengan seribu satu perkara tersembunyi dalam kotak pemikiran kompleks seorang Aria yang menguasai otaknya.

"Apa pun, benarkan Nuh pulang sekiranya dia ada memasang hasrat untuk kembali. Buat masa ini, tolong jagakan dia. Kerana Is-" Tariq terhenti seketika.

"-kerana Is bukan lagi seorang Megat Iskandar Muhammad." Jelas Tariq.

Tidak lama untuk Zerith menghadam apa yang disampaikan Tariq. Dia juga membiarkan Tariq menghampiri dua ekor peneman sepanjang hayatnya.

Apabila Tariq membawa tangannya untuk mengusap tubuh sang serigala, seakan bunyi rintihan terhasil dibelakang suara sang serigala buat Tariq tertawa kecil. Selepas beberapa minit mengamati kehangatan dan kemegahan ciptaan Tuhan, Tariq bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sey akan beransur dahulu. Entah mengapa dapat sey rasakan Dhia' tidak membenarkan sey bertemu dengan adinda sey." Sempat dia mencuba untuk bercanda dengan Zerith meskipun maklum tindak balas akan bertukar agak hambar. Sekali sekala memang Tariq seorang yang bermuka tebal.

Zerith sekadar mengangguk sekali, menghantar langkah Tariq dengan lirikan mata.

Kemudian dia mengambil tempat bersebelahan dengan sang serigala, membaringkan kepalanya diatas tubuh sang harimau. Sang serigala merapati Zerith, mahu memberi keselesaan buat Zerith dengan menumpangkan hangat bulunya. Zerith mengerekot seperti anak kecil dalam selimut sementara itu. Menyelesakan diri dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi pada kedua makhluk Tuhan itu.

Sebelum matanya terlelap, dia terdengar sayup-sayup suara menyebut sesuatu.

"Nuh."


	21. #21

Dah hampir dua minggu, dan kesan lebam serta calar balar dibadan Nuh semakin jelas kelihatan. Mungkin sebab Nuh semakin pucat warna kulitnya dan setiap pagi dia takkan mampu untuk berjalan tanpa tergolek atas lantai. Badannya terlalu lemah dan suhu badannya masih belum kebah. Ada hari yang badan Nuh terdapat luka-luka kecil.

Zerith mengeluh perlahan. Seolah-olah sudah menjadi rutinnya untuk membantu Nuh setiap pagi. Bukan dia rasa berat hati, tapi rasa tak sedap hati yang mencengkam hatinya tak dapat diendahkan. Lagi-lagi betapa lambatnya demam Nuh hendak kebah walaupun sudah lebih dua minggu dia terlantar. Selalunya dengan ubat yang Dhuha berikan, proses penyembuhan telah pun dipercepatkan. Dan luka serta lebam yang terdapat di badan Nuh, mana pula datangnya?

"A... Adam." Suara Nuh halus walaupun serak-serak basah. Jarinya yang runcing menarik perlahan hujung lengan baju Zerith.

Tangan yang menarik selimut Nuh terhenti. Mata kelabu jernihnya memandang wajah lesu Nuh yang terpejam matanya. Perlahan-lahan mata Nuh dicelikkan beberapa kali.

"Zerith, kau... ingatkan aku pada Nabi Adam." Ujar Nuh perlahan antara dengar dengan tidak.

"Adam." Sebut Zerith perlahan.

Nuh memejamkan matanya kembali. Tak larat nak ditahan buka matanya. Sesekali dia terbatuk perlahan, peluh dingin menitik didahi. Zerith melepaskan nafas panjang, lalu mengelap dahi Nuh dan menolak rambut Nuh kebelakang.

"...ok? Nama tu..." Soal Nuh perlahan.

"Adam. Ok."

"Ok." Nuh melepaskan batuk lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dari tadi. Dahinya berkerut dalam bila dia cuba menarik nafas panjang walaupun tersekat-sekat.

"Nuh..." Zerith segera menuang air kedalam gelas dan membantu Nuh minum. Nuh memegang lengannya erat seperti sedang memegang tali pergantungan nyawa.

Selepas reda batuk Nuh, dia bersandar dikepala katil, cuba menenangkan diri. Dia meleraikan cengkamannya dilengan Zerith seraya mendongak menghadap siling dengan mata tertutup.

"Maaf." Gumam Nuh rendah. Dia menurunkan tangannya keriba, tidak memandang Zerith.

Lama Zerith diam, menatap Nuh.

Selepas beberapa ketika, dia bersuara.

"Nuh."

Nuh tidak membalas.

"Ada apa-apa jadi pada Nuh, bila malam berlabuh?" Soalnya dengan berhati-hati.

Tubuh Nuh mengeras, tersentak dengan soalan Zerith. Namun, dia tidak menjawab.

"Nuh... Kalau ada apa-apa jadi, tolong beritahu pada kami. Pada- Adam." Lembut suara Zerith- Adam cuba memujuk Nuh.

"Tak." Nuh berbisik perlahan. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Nuh-"

"Tak ada apa." Nuh memotong, membuka mata setakat yang mampu. Ada emosi yang bermain disebalik mata hitamnya yang Zerith tak pasti apa.

"Just- tolong selamatkan Is." Pinta Nuh lemah. Lalu dia berbaring, walaupun masih menggigil, dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi separuh dari wajahnya. Lutut dibawa kedada dan dipeluk bersama selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Dia kelihatan tidak ubah seperti bayi. Nampak rapuh sampai rasa gerun andai disentuh. Takut nanti boleh hancur..."

"...yeah." Zerith mengangguk perlahan. Kepala Nuh diusap lembut, merasakan hangat tubuh Nuh yang masih belum surut.

Bila nafas Nuh sudah kembali sekata, menandakan dia sudah kembali lena.

Zerith berlalu keluar dari bilik. Aria tersenyum simpul memandang Zerith. "Kamu dapat nama."

Zerith mengangguk. "Adam." Dia menyebut namanya sendiri, merasakan nama tersebut dilidahnya.

Aria tergelak kecil. "Adam. Kamu suka nama itu~"

"Hm..."

"Ok, sey masuk dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, sey akan beritahu. Oh, kemungkinan Tariq datang petang ni."

Zerith menghantar langkah Aria dengan ekor mata. Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Dia menoleh. Zedd tersengih, mengangkat senapang patahnya. "Jom hunting. Oh, by the way, congrats for having a name. For officially having you to yourself."

***

Kuyup. Baju yang dipakai basah, air menitik kelantai. Hujan turun lebat, tidak terduga. Mujur pokok-pokok rendang yang tumbuh tinggi mempunyai daun yang cukup lebar, sedikit sebanyak menghalang titisan air jatuh sepenuhnya terus kelantai bumi.

"Assalamualaikum~! Dhuha tolong pass kan tuala~!" Zedd memanggil dari muka pintu. Adam menyusun but yang digunakan tadi lalu membuka bajunya. Kemudia dia memerah baju yang basah itu, melihat titisan air yang terus terserap dalam tanah. Zedd sudahpun masuk dalam kabin, mencari Dhuha yang tidak kelihatan. Zedd meletakkan senapang patahnya diluar muka pintu dapur. Zedd menjenguk keluar, memandang Adam yang baru saja menjejak masuk, telapak kaki menyentuh lantai kayu yang dingin dibawah kulitnya.

"Tak nam-"

"Zerith."

Kata-kata Zedd dipotong oleh satu suara halus bernada keras. Pintu dibelakang ditutup.

Kelabu jernih bertemu dengan iris ungu cerah.

"Ha- Dhuha. Zedd cari tadi. Nak minta tua-"

"Apa yang telah berlaku pada Nuh?" Dhuha terus menyoal, merapati Adam yang terdiam.

Zedd turut terdiam, merasakan aura yang keluar dari tubuh Dhuha. Bukanlah petanda yang baik apabila mata ungu itu perlahan-lahan bertukar warna. Bagaikan taufan apabila pertukaran warna itu berlaku, menentang mata Adam yang punya kaki bagai terpaku dimana dia berdiri.

Hempasan hujan yang turun menyimbah bumi, bagai bergema disetiap ruang dalam kabin kecil tersebut. Dentuman guruh bagai menjerit diselangi kilat yang sabung menyabung.

"Beritahu sey-" Dhuha terhenti. Mencari suara yang seakan menghilang buat seketika. Dia menelan liur yang terasa kesat.

"Apa yang telah berlaku?!"

Nada suaranya ditahan daripada menjerit. Kedua belah matanya menyala dengan warna merah menyala. Urat nadi berwarna hijau timbul disisi dahinya. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Kamu- berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama dia berkeadaan begitu?" Soal Dhuha, suara seakan tersekat dikerongkong. Air mata bertakung ditubir matanya, bila-bila masa saja akan jatuh.

"Dhuha! Apa yang berlaku? Apa yang jadi?" Suara Zedd meninggi, cuba menarik perhatian Dhuha.

Namun Dhuha langsung tidak berpaling.

"Kamu lihat sendiri apa yang berlaku pada Nuh. Setiap inci tubuhnya, gunakan Aria kamu." Suara Dhuha beku mengarah Zedd. Buat seketika dahi Zedd berkerut sedikit. Kemudian dia berlalu masuk kedalam bilik Nuh.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu dengan dia-" Dhuha senyap seketika, menghirup udara sedalamnya. Mata dipejam, membiarkan air mata mengalir kepipi. Adam tahu apa yang akan sampai, dan dia bersedia untuk menerimanya walaupun refleks badannya sudah mula terangsang untuk menghalang serangan daripada hinggap ketubuhnya, tetap ditahan.

Kakinya terundur sedikit dek momentum yang kuat hinggap kewajahnya. Terasa rasa logam dilidahnya. Adam mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, sekali lagi dia menerima tumbukan padu dari Dhuha. Setiap kali akan lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Adam tak sempat mengira berapa banyak tumbukan yang diterimanya, sehingga dia tersandar kedinding kayu kabin tersebut, bebola mata melurut kebawah, bertemu mata dengan Dhuha.

Dadanya turun naik menghirup udara.

"APA YANG TELAH KAMU LAKUKAN PADA NUH!?"

Dhuha menolak kuat dada Adam sehingga dia terhentak kepalanya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Leher Adam dicengkam kuat. Mata merahnya menyala menentang mata kelabu jernih Adam. Marah. Terluka.

Adam tetap diam tidak berkutik. Memandang bisu wajah Dhuha. Dan dia perasan, Zedd perlahan-lahan keluar dari bilik Nuh, dahi berkerut lebih dalam.

"Dhuha..." Panggil Zedd perlahan dari belakang. Dahinya berkerut, ekspresi wajahnya sama dengan yang tertampal dimuka Dhuha. Dia melarikan pandangannya apabila mata mereka bertemu.

"Zedd- kamu lebih maklum akan keadaan Nuh sekarang berbanding sey sendiri. Kamu nampak apa yang ada pada badan Nuh. Kamu tahu- dan-"

Mata Dhuha tajam menikam iris kelabu jernih Adam.

"Adam- andai benar itu bukan angkara Adam, tolong cakap sesuatu, yakinkan Dhuha...." Rayu Dhuha sambil melepaskan genggamannya dan berundur setapak. Mata tak lari dari Adam. Tapi Adam tetap kekal dengan diamnya.

Dhuha mengetap bibir, dahi berkerut dalam, memandangnya dengan perasaan jijik lantas terus berlalu dari situ. Terdengar pintu utama dihempas dengan kuat.

Adam diam membatu dimana dia berdiri. Sampai Zedd mendekatinya. Kali ini betul-betul menentang mata Adam.

"Say something. Just- something. Tolong jangan senyap- aku tahu- aku tahu kau tak buat- aku nak percaya yang kau tak buat- tolong, cakap sesuatu supaya aku yakin bukan kau yang buat. Kita boleh cari siapa yang buat benda ni sama-sama..." Suara Zedd serak dan perlahan.

Adam mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zedd. Meraup mukanya beberapa kali. Mengeluh berat. Jemarinya dilalukan dalam rambutnya. Namun dia masih belum bersuara. Tak tahu nak cakap apa sebenarnya. Sebab diri dia sendiri pun tak pasti akan hakikat yang sebenar. Boleh aje jadi dia yang buat dibawah sedar. Sebab dia memang belum mampu mengawal diri sendiri sepenuh lagi-lagi bila jumpa darah Nuh. Dari awal lagi dia sudah beritahu dia tak mahu dekat dengan Nuh. Tapi, setelah didesak Dhuha, disokong pula dengan Zedd, dia mengalah. Dia dapat mengagak perkara sebegini akan terjadi. Lagi pula sekarang seperti menjadi rutin hariannya untuk membantu Nuh, boleh jadi pada malamnya dia bukan siapa diri dia pada waktu siang. Dan itu menjadi sebab dia tidak berada dalam kabin sejak Nuh datang. Sekarang dia sendiri bingung, keliru dan kepalanya bercelaru.

Pada setiap pagi sejak Nuh datang, Adam akan pastikan dia berbaring diatas rumput, dikekelilingi dengan pokok-pokok balak yang kelihatan seperti telah hidup beratus tahun. Tidurnya juga pada lewat malam, dalam sejam atau dua saja.

"Adam..." Panggil Zedd perlahan. Merayu lemah.

Adam menggeleng kecil seraya meraup wajahnya sekali lagi.

"Sey... Sey tak tahu..." Jawabnya perlahan.

Zedd senyap seketika, lantas mengangguk kecil.

"We've got to let him go now." Ujar Zedd selepas beberapa ketika.

Adam mengangkat kepalanya pantas. "Jangan-"

"Kita perlu beritahu Tariq, Adam." Potong Zedd, nada serius.

"Don't-" suara itu kedengaran sayup-sayup, tenggelam dalam bunyi hujan diluar sana.

Serentak Zedd dan Adam menoleh kemuka pintu bilik Nuh. Mata berlabuh pada Nuh yang agak tercungap-cungap menahan diri dimuka pintu, dahi berkerut, matanya layu.

"Jangan beritahu Tariq apa-apa. I will be fine-"

"You can barely stand on your feet, Nuh." Nada Zedd memujuk, menghampiri Nuh. Sedang Adam seakan terkaku melihat Nuh. Buat seketika Nuh memandang Adam, wajahnya tenang walaupun peluh menitik didahi, dan agak terketar-ketar memaksa diri berdiri.

Nuh memejamkan matanya buat seketika. Bila dibuka kembali, dia memandang tepat kearah Adam.

"Malam ni... Malam ni... Adam, kau perlu berada disini malam ini... Tolong," Nuh menyedut nafas.

"Selamatkan Is." Tutur Nuh sebelum rebah.

"Nuh!" Serentak Zedd dan Is mendapatkan Nuh yang hampir tersungkur mencium lantai.

***


	22. #22

Pagi itu langit agak redup, dan bayu yang meniup agak kuat dan masih terasa kedinginan angin walaupun jam hampir masuk pukul 10 pagi.

Selepas subuh tadi dia mengelilingi rumah untuk siram pokok dan mengukur pH tanah untuk setiap segmen. Dan suhu untuk setiap segmen juga tak lepas dari pemerhatian supaya sesuai dengan keadaan tanamannya. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur dipetik satu persatu dari setiap jenis dan spesies pokok yang ditanam. Daun juga dipetik untuk dinilai keadaan tumbesarannya. Tapi itu akan dilakukan kemudian selepas dia selesaikan tugasnya untuk pagi itu.

Dalam pukul 9.30 pagi tadi, siap rondaannya, bunga dan daun yang dipetik tadi disimpan dalam bilik kaca diantara pantry dan bilik semaian. Kemudian barulah Shuaib mula mengumpul bunga untuk memulakan gubahannya serta menyiapkan tempahan untuk hari itu.

Speaker dimainkan, membiarkan alunan instrumental berlagu menemani pagi yang semakin mencerah langitnya. Otaknya dibiarkan menyelami ketenangan pagi, lidah dibasahkan dengan zikir sesuai dengan alunan instrumental yang dipasang.

Buat seketika dia cuba fokus menggubah gubahan bunganya, mengenangkan hari ulang tahun Pak Ayub dan Mak cik Juan. Dah anggap macam mak ayah sendiri sebab banyak membantu Shuaib dan Arwa. Mak cik Juan menghadapi leukimia lama dahulu, dan sekarang, apa yang disangka sudah sembuh, datang menyerang hidup mereka kembali. Mujur sewaktu Mak cik Juan baru saja jatuh sakit semula, Allah hantar Nuh untuk membantu menjaga kedai runcitnya yang berhampiran dengan pantai. Dan dengan bantuan Pak Ayublah, Shuaib bertemu kembali dengan adik yang lama ditinggalkan dahulu. Biarpun Nuh telah disekat memorinya supaya dia tidak ingat apa yang berlaku dalam lima tahun hidupnya, memori itu tetap tersemat rapi dalam minda Shuaib.

Shuaib mengeluh kecil mengenangkan Nuh. Dia memejamkan matanya, untuk mencari perasaan bahagia, biarpun hanya untuk berkongsi rasa dengan Pak Ayub. Kadang boleh aje dia ikut rasa sentimental kalau dia nak. Dan katanya kita kalau bekerja perlulah ikhlas, tambah pula Shuaib memang minat dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Maka perasaan menyesal itu tidak pernah timbul dalam benak fikirannya.   
  
Bibir Shuaib tersenyum kecil. Bunga-bunga yang dia maklum warna apa kegemaran Mak cik Juan dan suka Pak Ayub, dia cuba gabungkan keduanya. Warna biru yang lembut, putih dan krim, ros ungu dan merah jambu. Untuk hari ini, bau wangian bunga ros semerbak dalam kedainya. Shuaib melangkah setapak kebelakang, memeluk tubuh untuk melihat keadaan gubahannya yang belum siap sepenuhnya.

Dan ketika dia mengkritik hasil tangannya sendiri, alarm kedainya berbunyi.

Ting.

Shuaib mengangkat wajahnya dari gubahannya yang separuh siap. Mata memandang tepat kearah pintu kaca yang jauhnya beberapa langkah dari kaunter, tempat dia bekerja, memandang terus pada pintu pagar dihalaman kedai itu.

Mata menyapa sekujur tubuh yang berdiri tegak disebalik pintu pagar yang putih tinggi tak sampai pinggang lelaki yang sedia tinggi dan tegap itu. Shuaib dapat rasa panahan matanya terhadap Shuaib. Lelaki itu memakai kot panjang hingga paras lutut berwarna biru tua, rambut dipotong kemas, dan kulit wajahnya krim cerah dengan mata biru terang bertentang mata dengan Shuaib yang perang.

Pada suatu ketika dahulu, lelaki yang berdiri disebalik pintu pagar kayu dicat putih itu pernah menjadi orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, dan memori itu tak pernah hilang dari kepalanya. Dan memori terakhir yang Shuaib ada tentang lelaki itu ialah suaranya menyuruh Shuaib pergi, sempat mengugut, kalau Shuaib tak lari, dia akan bunuh dirinya. Apa guna kalau Shuaib hidup tapi diseksa, katanya.

Mata Shuaib tak lepas dari memandang gerak-geri lelaki yang memasuki ruang halamannya. Matanya ada sinar mengalahkan cahaya mentari, menikmati pemandangan disekelilingnya, sambil berjalan diatas batu-batuan yang disusun Shuaib supaya orang tak pijak rumputnya yang sengaja dia biarkan rumpun liar, dandelion buat petempatan disitu. Sebab Shuaib suka melihat benihnya bertebaran diudara.

Namun mata lelaki itu tidak lama melekat pada bunga-bungaan yang dijaga Shuaib dengan sepenuh hatinya macam jaga anak sendiri itu. Shuaib tak tahu apa yang menarik sangat pada diri Shuaib untuk ditenung macam nak tembus kepala otak Shuaib.

Bukan tak tahu- saja buat tak peduli sebenarnya.

Makin dekat gerangan itu pada pintu kedai, makin jelas raut wajahnya diamati Shuaib lama.

Bagaimana, orang yang disangka telah tamat nyawanya, sedang berjalan menghampiri Shuaib.

Wajah yang dahulunya sentiasa tersenyum apabila bersama Shuaib, tinggi dengan inkuiri, ingin tahu kalau boleh daripada sekecil-kecil zarah sampai sebesarnya. Rambut berwarna perang bersinar dibawah cahaya matahari, dipotong kemas dan tersisir rapi memancarkan karisma yang terdapat padanya. Mata biru terang macam warna laut, menyembunyikan seribu satu rahsia dan cerita disebalik mata kuyu itu. Hidung mancung menandakan dia bukan dari keturunan yang sama dengan Shuaib. Kalau keturunan Shuaib nasabnya ada dari orang asia malaya, dia pula lebih kepada orang barat sana yang keturunan bercampur aduk, dari orang german, belanda, itali, protugis, arab dan seumpamanya.

Apabila pintu kedainya dibuka, deru angin yang dingin menderu masuk kedalam ruang kedai. Tanpa sedar Shuaib menghela nafas dalam. Walaupun payah, dan terasa plastik senyuman yang ditampal diwajahnya, Shuaib tetap cuba mengikhlaskan hatinya, cuba menghadirkan rasa percaya pada lelaki ini, yang disangka sudah pergi, rupanya masih bernafas macam biasa. Dalam banyak-banyak perasaan yang Shuaib tak tahu pilih yang mana untuk dirasa, ada rasa diri ni macam kena tipu.

"Greetings," Shuaib bersuara, sekadar bersikap formal sebagaimana dia menyambut pelanggannya yang lain.

"What can I assist you?" Dia masih mengekalkan senyumannya, meletakkan guntingnya diatas kaunter dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kaunternya. Melodi piano yang berulang-ulang main itu dibiarkan saja, sengaja nak mengurangkan rasa janggal ditenung begitu oleh pelanggannya atau, boleh kata antara pegawai yang ditugaskan untuk membuat rondaan dalam kawasan ini.

Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat dibaca Shuaib, tapi pandangannya sungguh buat Shuaib rasa tak selesa.

Jujur kata, payah kot nak kekalkan postur tenang macam tak ada apa-apa yang pernah berlaku antara mereka.

"Good day, it seems." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, menghampiri Shuaib yang berdiri dihadapan kaunternya.

Agaknya kalau Shuaib dapat melihat senyumannya sendiri, dia sendiri pun rasa macam nak tampar muka sendiri sebab nampak sangat kelatnya senyuman yang melekat diwajah. Shuaib mengangguk kecil.

"Of course. This is one of those rare days." Ujar Shuaib, mengalihkan pandangan keluar tingkap, memandang langit biru seperti mata itu. Shuaib menelan liurnya, menelan perit yang terasa disatu sudut dalam hatinya dan kembali memandang pelanggan yang memang tak pernah lari dari menatap Shuaib.

"Dah lebih lapan tahun... And here we are," kata lelaki itu, ada getar dihujung nadanya, seolah-olah diri sendiri tak percaya diri masih mampu mengeluarkan sebarang suara.

Shuaib mengangguk kecil, masih mengekalkan senyumannya. Dia membetulkan kedudukan kaca mata dihidung, kemudian melarikan jari-jemari dalam rambutnya. Dia tak ingin menyebut kembali nama itu sebab dia tak rasa orang yang pernah dikenali itu masih wujud dalam diri manusia yang berdiri dihadapannya kini.

Shuaib tak tahu sama ada lelaki itu masih ingat lagi atau tak pada hakikat yang sepatutnya dia sudah mati depan mata Shuaib sendiri, atau sebab dia bijak dan Shuaib pula pada suatu masa dahulu hendak percaya yang pergi itu bukan pemilik sebenar tapi klonnya. Shuaib tak dapat lepas dari rasa kena tipu dengan orang yang dahulu dia sangat percayai. Dan apa yang dia dapat tahu dengan sendiri, adalah apa yang dia percayai, bahawa yang mati itu klonnya, memang benar. Janji yang pernah terlafaz itu dimungkiri disaat akhir pertemuan mereka.

Dia mahu tanya apa jadi, sepanjang lapan tahun Shuaib langsung tak dengar apa-apa khabar darinya, betapa Shuaib tak percaya yang nyawanya dah tercabut dari badan, apa yang dah jadi sampai segalanya menjadi terlalu... Berbeza.

Shuaib tak nak tunjuk sangat yang lantai marmar tempatnya berpijak dalam kedai ini kelihatan lebih menarik daripada manusia yang berdiri depannya ini. Senang kata, Shuaib tak nak tunjuk gejolak dalam hatinya pada lelaki itu.

"Tariq." Sebut lelaki itu, nadanya mendatar, seolah-olah sedang merasa bagaimana nama itu disebut oleh lidahnya setelah sekian lama.

Shuaib alias Tariq mengangkat keningnya, tersenyum. "You know my name."   
Atau mungkin lagi tepat, dia masih ingat lagi namanya.

Sebab Tariq bukan Yang Pemegang Hati untuk mengawal apa yang hadir dalam hati manusia lain. Dari cara namanya disebut buat bulu romanya meremang tiba-tiba. Tanpa sedar,  
Tariq mengeluh kecil.

"I do."  
Aku tak pernah lupa.

Tariq dapat baca melalui sinar matanya.

"So, ada bunga yang menarik perhatian yang buat kaki melangkah masuk dalam kedai ini?" Ujar Tariq mula berjalan perlahan mendekati pelanggannya.

Walaupun Tariq cuba menjaga jarak antara dirinya dengan lelaki mata biru itu, pergelangan tangannya dicapai lelaki itu dalam pegangan yang kemas.

"Tariq, I know, you still remember me."

Daripada nada yang dingin itu, ada desakan dari kata-katanya.

Tariq menatap lelaki itu lama. Berperang dengan diri sendiri antara kepala dan hati sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Eli." Sebutnya tanpa nada.

Tangan Eli sejuk menyentuh kulitnya, dan Tariq dapat mendengar degup jantung Eli yang mengalahkan kilat menyambar dalam guruh, betapa lajunya. Dari mata biru itu, Tariq dapat melihat kelegaan disebalik mata hitamnya.

Eli mengangguk kecil, memejamkan mata dan menunduk sedikit. Menggunakan rambut depan untuk menutup senyuman kecil yang hendak hadir dibibirnya.

"I can't believe, aku boleh jumpa dengan kau semula. Day and night I'm dreaming this to happen."

Dari Tariq berkerut sedikit, tak dapat menerima kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut Eli.

"I- can't believe you are still breathing." Sarkastik meskipun dihujung nada, cuba menahan diri dari menunjukkan sebarang perasaan, walaupun hampir tidak berjaya kalau tak dikawal nadanya.

Tapi, mana nak rasa bahagia kalau dalam hati ini, rasa macam kena tipu, rasa macam kena hempap dengan gunung, punya payah Tariq hendak kembali menerima kenyataan yang Eli masih hidup. Dan yang mati itu klonnya.

Eli mengangkat wajahnya, kembali menatap Tariq.

"Did I hurt you?" Air muka Eli berubah, turut rasa terluka.

Tariq mengetap giginya, kemudian menarik tangannya kembali. Dia mengukirkan senyuman, meskipun terasa tawar, tapi tak rasa perlu untuk Eli tahu apa yang berkocak dalam hati ini.

"Aku tak tahu, I can barely remember." Tariq cuba mengekalkan ketenangannya. Dan cubaan itu nampaknya menjadi apabila Eli mengangguk kecil. Mungkin pasrah, atau entah apa yang ada dalam kepala otaknya, sebolehnya Tariq tak nak tahu.

Nak aje Tariq tembak dia dengan soalan-soalan, segala soalan yang muncul dalam otak, tapi pada masa yang sama Tariq tak rasa perlu untuk bertanya. Sebab Eli yang sekarang tentu-tentunya lain dari siapa yang Tariq kenali dahulu. Entahnya Eli sudah pun bertukar nama selepas buat kematian palsu itu dan tak mustahil yang memanggil Eli dengan nama 'Eli' kini, hanya Tariq seorang saja. Walaupun disebalik 'Eli' itu ada lagi identiti yang tak ramai tahu.

Dan sungguh, memang tak mustahil pun, melihatkan Eli tersenyum mendengarkan namanya disebut kembali, tapi Tariq tak nak tahu atas sebab apa senyuman itu hadir.

"Aku tahu ada banyak benda aku perlu jelaskan pada kau. Why I did the things I did, the death, especially."

Pantas Tariq menggeleng. Dia tersenyum sinis walaupun sinisnya itu cuba disembunyikan. "No need. Aku tak perlukan sebarang penjelasan. I think I got it already. You made the clone die for you. I couldn't believe you'd do that."

"I can't let him near you!" Suara Eli meninggi satu oktaf.

Opps- nampaknya Tariq silap pilih ayat.

Tariq mengangguk kecil lalu mengangkat kedua belah keningnya. Kemudian dia mengurut dagunya dan tersenyum.

"And then a life died for you. You use him for your own good. I appreciate that." Siapa kata Tariq tak tahu nak sarkastik?

"I didn't use him. He did it himself. He chose to die for your sake." Gumam Eli, mula mengepal tangannya, cuba menahan perasaan yang mula menggelegak dalam diri.

Tariq menggeleng perlahan kemudian meraup wajahnya. Keluhan panjang dilepaskan. Kalau dibiarkan berlarutan, mahu buat pening kepala.

"Alright. Apa pun, we don't have to meet like this. Maybe I should give you flowers and butterflies then bid you a proper farewell." Kadang terasa perlu berterima kasih pada Arwa sebab mengajar secara tidak langsung untuk bagi comeback yang tak terduga begitu.

"What?" Suara Eli mengecil, tak dapat menerima kenyataan.

"Kita boleh cakap tentang hal ini kemudian. Aku tak tahu apa motif kau sekarang, your plans now, and I hope it won't include me. Just- please, Eli." Keluh Tariq, bersandar pada kaunter dibelakangnya. Kakinya disilangkan dan tangannya direhatkan diatas permukaan kaca kaunter tersebut.

"Aku takkan tinggalkan kau, not anymore. I won't let you go. I promise that." Eli mula menapak kehadapan, menghampiri Tariq.

"Eli." Nada suara Tariq berbaur amaran.  
Tidak senang dengan kata-kata yang dituturkan Eli.

Namun belum sempat Tariq mengelak, pergelangan tangan kanannya dipegang kemas. Wajah Tariq yang berpaling dari Eli, ditekup pipi kirinya supaya menghadap mata biru cerah itu.

Tariq boleh nyatakan 1001 sebab apa Tariq tak cuba untuk melepaskan dirinya. Antara salah satu sebabnya, Tariq khuatir kaunternya akan pecah dan kedainya tak akan ada rupa kedai.

Apa yang buat Tariq bertambah-tambah tak senang, apabila mata kanan Eli mula bertukar warna daripada biru kepada ungu cerah, menandakan Aria-nya mula hendak mengambil tempat dalam diri Eli.

Mencerun mata Tariq membalas pandangan dwi warna tersebut. "Eli, stop." Keras suara Tariq, namun tak dihiraukan Eli. Malah aturan nafas Eli tidak lagi sekata.

Malah lelaki itu mula mengusap lembut dari bawah mata kirinya dan pipinya, ruang antara mereka tiada lagi jarak yang normal antara dua orang lelaki.

Bagus. Sinis hatinya menyumpah.

Dari tangannya yang bebas, dia menarik tangan Eli yang memegang pipinya. Lalu memegang bahu kanan Eli, menolaknya sekadar cukup buat dia berundur dan cuba menyentap kembali tangannya dari Eli, malangnya tak berjaya.

Dan hakikat Eli lagi besar darinya buat keadaan sangat bahaya untuk Tariq. Dari segi IQ, mungkin Tariq lebih dari Eli, tapi, Eli juga antara manusia yang dah sedia faham dengan cara Tariq gunakan otaknya, dan itu membuatkan masalah jadi... tak berapa nak baik.

Ada dinyatakan tadi bahawa, Tariq bukan pemegang hati untuk mengawal nafsu manusia yang tak bertuhan seperti Eli, dan tak ke, dengan itu buat keadaan bakal jadi lebih buruk dari yang sepatutnya?

Pada yang sama, Tariq memanjatkan doa sepenuh hatinya agar Eli tak bawa apa-apa terselit dalam mana-mana ruang kotnya untuk dicucuk pada Tariq dan bawa dia lari dari sini kemudian buat Tariq seperti hartanya sendiri.

Tak boleh nak kata Eli psiko seorang sebab Tariq pun, pada dasarnya dua kali lima aje dengan Eli. Tapi sebagai manusia bertuhan, pengawalannya keatas nafsunya sendiri dan kewarasan otaknya dibantu dengan keimanan yang cuba dijaganya dalam hati kecil ini.

Eli menggigit bibir bawahnya dan oh-

Ohhhh-

tidak.

Tidak..

TIDAK.

Patut ke Tariq pura-pura dia tak nampak apa yang berpusar dalam mata Eli yang membuatkan dua warna yang berbeza itu tampak lebih gelap dari sinarnya yang biasa.

Dan dari pandangan mata Eli itu, Tariq sendiri tak jamin akan keselamatan dirinya.

Tariq menekan tangannya diatas bahu Eli, tapi, mungkin kekuatan terima kasih dari Aria yang tersedar dari dalam Eli, mudah saja Eli menurunkan tangannya lantas menekan tubuh Tariq dikaunter dibelakang Tariq, memerangkap Tariq, apabila dia merehatkan kedua belah tangannya dikedua belah sisi Tariq dan direhatkan diatas kaunter tersebut.

Sebab Tariq orang yang budiman, Aria-nya memang payah nak tersedar. Dan dengan keadaan Aria Eli tersedar dan Tariq pula tidak, memang Tariq takkan mampu melawan kekuatan Aria Eli.

Kalau disebut nama Eli lagi, hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu apa yang Eli akan lakukan padanya.

Ada dua-bukan; BANYAK kemungkinan sebenarnya.

Satu; tiba-tiba Arwa masuk dalam ni, dua; Muiz, tapi kalau boleh Tariq tak nak Muiz yang masuk sebab Tariq tahu Eli adalah antara pegawai yang bertanggungjawab untuk mengambil Muiz. Dan itu akan membahayakan keselamatan Muiz, sungguh benda itulah yang nak dielak dari awal, menjadi sebeb dia bagi Muiz berteduh dan berlindung disini.

Ketiga; ada pelanggan lain datang, tapi malangnya hari ini adalah hari Isnin, dimana hari kedainya tak dibuka. Maka harapan untuk orang datang adalah sangat tipis. Paling tak pun mungkin Is atau Nuh atau keduanya datang. Namun, sekarang tak masuk lagi tengah hari, dan sekali lagi harapan untuk Is dan Nuh datang juga sangat tipis sebab mereka selalu datang waktu petang, bahkan anak-anak Pak Ayub akan datang lepas Asar.

Nak kata Tariq terperangkap?

Mungkin.

\---

Tariq boleh bersumpah dia tidak mengira detik yang berlalu hampir dua minit dia ditenung Eli dengan pandangan yang menggerunkan hingga tegak bulu romanya buat dia menelan liurnya sendiri. Dua minit yang terasa macam infiniti, dan sikapnya yang berfikir dahulu sebelum bertindak sangat memakan masa dan dia tahu hakikat itu. Tapi tak tahu kenapa Tariq tak mampu nak tackle kaki panjang Eli, sedangkan boleh aje dia buat gitu dan mungkin akan mematahkan meja kecil dibelakang Eli yang disediakan untuk pelanggannya berehat.

Atas dasar yakin kepada Allah, andai kata doanya termakbul, dia akan sujud syukur dan sedaya upaya untuk mencari penawar untuk Arqs tanpa menggunakan darah adiknya sendiri ataupun darah Iskandar.

Tariq akhirnya berlagak tewas dengan emosinya sendiri, tak mampu kekal beku menentang mata Eli yang bernafsu terhadapnya. Dia melarikan pandangannya kesisi dan melepaskan keluhan panjang. Tanpa niat nak menolak Eli, Tariq meletakkan tangannya kedada bidang Eli, sekadar meletakkan telapak kanannya itu dimana letaknya jantung Eli manakala yang kirinya menahan dirinya agar terus berdiri pada kaunter dibelakangnya. Dia menunduk sedikit, dan menggumam rendah.

"Hey, you know, I can stay being a brother for you, tapi tak lebih dari itu. I can't do more than that, and you know that very clearly. So please, I really don't want to shut you off," suara Tariq perlahan, merayu untuk dilepaskan.

Rasa sesak dadanya bila keadaan begini. Dia menggenggam tangannya, turut menggenggam fabrik kot Eli dalam genggamannya. Kemudian dahinya direhatkan diatas dada Eli, menyatakan dia penat dengan keadaan mereka begini. Dalam kepala berkira sama ada perlu atau tidak guna Paralyser, tak pun Burier.

Mungkin nampak dramatik, tapi kalau dah nak lepaskan diri, kena lah juga ambil risiko. Kira Tariq dah letih nak bertolak ansur menjaga hati Eli yang sememangnya, dia masih cuba untuk jaga dengan memilih perkataan-perkataan yang sesuai untuk melafazkan rayuannya. Dan memang apa yang keluar tu ikhlas dari hati, bukan dari kepalanya aje. Kadang dia sendiri pun terfikir mana datangnya rasa baik hati yang kadang tak bertempat.

Lama Eli diam, Tariq dapat membayangkan Eli memejamkan matanya dan cuba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tariq dapat rasa kehangatan udara yang dilepaskan Eli pada tengkuknya. Tariq memejamkan mata, mendengar degupan jantung Eli yang tak ada tanda untuk berdegup dengan normal.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, tiba-tiba pinggang Tariq dirangkul dan didekatkan lagi pada tubuhnya membuatkan Tariq menyedut nafasnya dengan pantas, terkejut dengan perbuatan Eli. Tariq sedikit mendongak hingga dagunya sampai tulang selangka Eli. Dia dapat mendengar Eli meneguk air liurnya, merasakan degup jantung Eli. Ekor matanya lambat-lambat melirik kesisi, memandang sisi wajah Eli dimana yang mampu terlihat. Namun, Eli membenamkan wajahnya diruang antara leher dan bahu Tariq.

"I don't know what to do when you are in front of me. I couldn't let you go anymore, not this time."

Tariq diam sekejap. Memikirkan kata-kata seterusnya. Sekali cuba tahan panik dan cover rasa tak selesanya. Dia pula yang rasa cuak.

"Eli, it's alright. I am not going anywhere." Ujar Tariq lembut. Sedaya upaya cuba kawal suara supaya tak nampak rasa cuak yang mula rasa bagai mengikat perut.

Terasa macam tengah pujuk Arwa lepas dia tengok favourite character dia mati. Ambil contoh tak payah jauh-jauh, dia baca Naruto, tiba-tiba keluar dari bilik dengan pipi merah dan tisu dalam lubang hidung tak nak bagi hingus meleleh. Cuma bezanya, Eli punya perasaan adalah sesuatu yang Tariq tak mampu nak halang kehadirannya, dan Tariq tak mampu juga untuk menghancurkan perasaan itu.

Sesuatu yang tak mampu Tariq balas setimpal dengan yang sepatutnya. Memang Tariq akui, Tariq sayangkan Eli, sebagai seorang rakan karib yang banyak membantu dan ada bersama, sentiasa disisi susah senang dahulu, dan dianggap macam adik beradik sendiri. Tapi, Tariq tidak menganggapnya lebih dari itu.

Rasanya dia layan semua 'adik-beradik'nya sama rata, tak ada beza dengan Eli. Apa yang beza mungkin Eli lebih mengenalinya dengan caranya tersendiri, dan banyak perkara yang Eli tahu tentang Tariq, sepertimana Tariq tahu tentang diri Eli. Tapi sekarang, mungkin dah tak sama lagi seperti dulu.

Kalau dalam tempoh 30 saat, purata orang meninggal pada zaman ini adalah tiga nisbah satu dengan yang lahir, apatah lagi nak dibandingkan dengan lapan tahun.

Apa jadi pada Eli, Tariq tak tahu. Dan entah kenapa, walaupun rasa nak tahu, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengatakan lebih baik dia tak tahu tentang perkara itu. Tariq mengeluh perlahan.

"Just- for a moment. Can we just... stay like this for a while?" Pinta Eli perlahan, mengeratkan lagi pelukannya, seolah-olah kalau dilepaskan, Tariq takkan kembali lagi.

Tariq tidak segera menjawab walaupun rasa nak dileraikan pelukan tu sangat kuat, tapi, untuk sekarang, Tariq akan bertolak ansur. Bukan tak biasa peluk memeluk manusia lain, cuma bila tahu apa sebab musabab interaksi antara dua manusia itu terjadi, rasa nak damai dalam hati itu seakan-akan terbantut. Dan hakikat nak mengharapkan kehidupan normal memang Tariq dah pernah minta sebab sepanjang hidupnya, Tariq tak pasti apa aje yang boleh dikatakan normal hadir menambah warna dalam kanvas hidupnya. Tapi, apa pun terjadi dia tahu nak bersyukur, sebab setiap benda ada sebab terjadi. Dan kalau apa yang jadi sekarang ini antara Eli dan Tariq ini akan membawa sesuatu yang tidak terjangka, Tariq hanya mampu berharap dan berdoa agar perkara itu adalah perkara yang baik-baik saja.

"A minute or so. I gotta finish my bouquet and then we can have some tea if you don't mind. We can catch up on anything then. Is that alright?" Tariq menyoal, cuba merenggangkan pelukan tak terduga tersebut, yang, alhamdulillah, Eli akhirnya akur dengan kehendaknya, melepaskan rangkulannya. Tanpa sedar Tariq menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengukirkan senyuman, kali ini memang ikhlas diberikan untuk Eli. Dia menepuk perlahan dada Eli tanda terima kasih.

Eli mengangguk. "Yeah-" dia terdiam sekejap.   
"...yeah. That's... That's brilliant. Aku dah free sekarang. We'll catch up on that." Ujarnya sedikit tergagap, sambil meletakkan telapak tangan ditengkuk tanda nervous. Mata menjeling sekilas kearah jam tangan Argentum dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kemudian dia melarikan pandangannya dari Tariq, pipi dan telinganya bertukar warna. Dia berdeham beberapa kali dan berpusing mencari tempat untuk duduk, tiba-tiba rasa segan dengan Tariq. Apa yang melegakan jiwa Tariq adalah matanya kembali biru dikedua belah, tanda Aria kembali menapak kebelakang menyambung lena. Tariq tersenyum sendiri dan turut mengangguk. Tahu pula nak rasa segan...

"I'll make some tea then. Please, have a seat." Pelawa Tariq sebelum berlalu masuk kedalam pantri dibelakang kedai.

\---

Pintu ditutup dibelakangnya lalu Tariq bersandar pada daun pintu dan mengeluh panjang. Mujur dia tak panik tadi, kalau tak, habis jahanam segala benda yang ada dalam kedainya. Bila teringat kembali bagaimana tubuh Eli menghimpitnya, memang meremang bulu roma. Tambah pula dengan otak Tariq yang payah nak lupakan sesuatu benda, lagi boleh buat dia gila. Tariq menggeleng kecil cuba menghilangkan bayangan itu dari mata.

"I was watchin'."

Hampir saja Tariq terpaku dek terkejut dengan teguran tersebut. Dia mengangkat kepala lalu mengukirkan senyuman.

"Oh- Arwa. Baru balik eh?"

Arwa menjulingkan matanya dan mendengus perlahan. Dia menolak tubuhnya dari kaunter pantri lalu berdiri dihadapan Tariq dan menyilangkan tangannya ketubuh. Keningnya terangkat sebelah.

"Aku sengaja tak come to rescue walaupun nampak betapa terdesaknya kau nak lepaskan diri. Aku terfikir apa fasal kau tak smack down dia. Jangan kata kau sayang meja lepak kau tu." Mencerun mata Arwa.

Kadang menyampah juga dengan Tariq ni. Walaupun sendiri tahu bahaya, -kut, sebab Tariq ni mana tahu nak kira bahaya sangat- boleh lagi fikir fasal perabot, bunga-bungaan ratu hatinya, betapa sayangnya dia dengan benda yang tak hidup itu banding dirinya sendiri. Arwa mengaku otak Arwa sendiri memang putus fius, tapi fius Tariq lagi banyak yang dah terputus agaknya.

Tariq tergelak kecil lalu mengangguk dan menghampiri pantri untuk membancuh teh. "Nampaknya, macam itulah."

Arwa membebel rendah dan mengundur kebelakang, memberi ruang untuk Tariq mengeluarkan teko dan cawan dari kabinet bawah untuk tetamunya.

"Anyway, siapa dia? Aku- uh- pelik tengok cara dia pandang kau. Is he-"

"Ha'ah." Pantas Tariq memintas sebelum sempat Arwa menghabiskan ayatnya.

Teko diletakkan diatas pantri bersebelahan dengan cawan dan piring yang dikeluarkan dalam dulang. Tariq tak perlu untuk melihat reaksi Arwa dibelakangnya, dapat bayang dah pun rupanya bagaimana. Dan satu lagi, Tariq tak sanggup nak dengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Arwa, walaupun hakikat yang Eli tergolong dalam golongan kaum nabi Luth, memang dah terang lagi bersuluh depan mata.

"Ouhh kayyy- that uhm??? Wow? I mean... he's on ya? Like... did he... uhm... dengan orang lain juga, sebelum ni?" Arwa menyoal entah bila berdiri disebelah Tariq, memerhatikannya membancuh teh mawar. Sementara menunggu kelopak yang dikeringkan itu kembang dalam air panas, Tariq menoleh kesisi.

"Entahlah. Arwa tanyalah dia sendiri." Tariq tersengih. Saja mengusik.

"Eugh- no. Aku tanya kau, bukan dia." Dahi Arwa berkerut, pantas dia menggeleng.

Tariq tergelak kecil dengan reaksi Arwa. "Kalau Tariq jawab nanti Arwa tanya lagi."

"Apa- tak boleh tanya ke?"

"Uhm... Not yet... kut."

"Huh? Asal macam tu pula? Wait-wait- baju dia, dia cari Muiz yeh?" Arwa memegang bahu Tariq, buat U-turn dibelakang Tariq untuk melihat menerusi tingkap panjang yang tinted disebelah pintu. Memerhatikan lelaki asing itu.

Tariq tak menjawab buat Arwa kembali berpaling padanya.

"Tragis kisah kau, bro." Arwa menepuk perlahan bahu Tariq.

"Abang beritahu Arwa fasal dia kendian, eh? Kalau nak join sekali pun tak apa." Tariq mengangkat keningnya pada Arwa sebelum menutup teko tersebut. Gula chamomile dengan vanilla dalam bekas tanah liat yang kecil diletakkan dalam dulang.

"Duh- tak nak aku dehh. Mahunya aku kekok tahap giga duduk situ." Arwa melontar pandangannya ketingkap.

"Tapi aku akan tengok aje kut. Ruginya muka gila charming dengan penuh karisma, badan well-built macam tu, tapi spesies kaum Nabi Luth..." Arwa menggeleng kepala kemudian dia terdiam.

Lambat-lambat dia berpaling pada Tariq yang menghampiri pintu dengan dulang dalam tangan.

"Ey, kau jumpa dia... Uh- dia tak buat apa-apa dekat kau nanti ke? Tadi dah mula gerak sikit... Kalau dia advance jauh lagi... Macam mana?" Arwa mengangkat keningnya. Bukan dia risau sangat pun, tapi saja nak menyakat.

Tariq hanya tersenyum simpul. "Dia takkan buat macam tu. Memang nampak dia akan buat macam tu lagi bila-bila masa aje, tak terjangka macam tadi juga, tapi- hmm, boleh kata Tariq masih percayakan dia lagi. Walaupun apa yang dah jadi. Mesti dia ada sebab sendiri..." Jelas Tariq sambil menekan tombol pintu.

"Kadang kau ni baik hati sangat sampai aku rasa macam nak lempang aje kau laju-laju sebab geram. Memang aku tak risau sangat pun, sebab kau dengan kepala otak kau tu- tapi, aku tak tahu kenapa aku rasa macam tak sedap hati, jujurnya lah. Apa pun, kau settle lah dengan dia. Aku nak beritahu ni, aku nak keluar jumpa Luna dengan Qabel dalam Belukar Nusantara. Maybe balik lewat kut. Semalam aku jumpa dua ekor kancil montel tapi Luna dengan Qabel dedua tak ada. So, be careful, yeah?" Lebar Arwa berkata sambil menggawang-gawang kan tangannya.   
  
Tariq menatap wajah Arwa buat seketika sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Alright. Terima kasih sebab risau. Payah nak buat Arwa risau, rasa terharu bila ada orang risaukan kita macam tu." Tariq senyum.

"Ew, shut up." Arwa buat muka lalu menggeleng kecil.

Tariq tergelak perlahan. "Arwa pun, jalan elok-elok. Muiz ikut sekali ke?" Tariq bertanya teringatkan Muiz.

"Yup- dia tu tak boleh senyap, bising kata dia rindu sang mentari amenda-tah-pape dia tu. So, yeah- he's with me."

"Tolong tengokkan dia. Luka dia tak elok lagi tu." Pesan Tariq apabila Arwa mula membuka pintu bilik semaian yang tersambung dengan lorong pendek sebelum masuk ke ruang utama rumah.

"Ugh~ I know. Suruh dia duduk diam-diam, degil. Aku nak aje cabut setiap ring cartilage trachea dia baru dia dapat duk senyap~!" Balas Arwa separa kuat sebelum menghilang disebalik pintu.

Tariq melepaskan nafas perlahan dan menggeleng. Kemudian dia buka pintu pantri dan keluar dari bilik sederhana kecil itu ke ruang kedai yang semerbak dengan bau mawar dan melodi lembut hasil dari piano yang dimainkan dari speaker yang dicucuk ipodnya.

Eli pantas menoleh kearahnya, sinar kembali menari dalam matanya, memandang Tariq tanpa berkelip. Memang kadang rasa macam nak cabut aje biji mata dengan iris biru cerah itu dari soketnya agar dia tak lagi memandang Tariq dengan pandangan begitu.

Tariq menghela nafas dan menampal sebuah senyuman buat temannya yang sudah lama tidak didengar khabarnya itu.

***


	23. #23

T'nite, u gotta come. Urgent-

"Adam..."

Adam menoleh, melihat Zedd datang menghampiri dengan segelas air berwarna hijau pekat.

"Dhuha minta tolong aku berikan air ni pada Nuh. He gotta drink this when he wakes up. Kau nak tunggu lagi?" Soal Zedd meletakkan gelas tadi diatas meja kecil bersebelahan dengan katil Nuh.

Nuh terlantar lemah dengan wajah yang pucat, dan tubuh yang lesu. Dahinya berkerut dan peluh dingin menitik didahi.

Adam mengangguk sekali. "Sey berikan pada Nuh sebaik saja dia sedar..."

Zedd diam seketika.

"You gonna wait alone? Like, you don't want a back up or something?" Suara Zedd perlahan dengan nada risau.

"Tidak mengapa. Kamu pulanglah dahulu. Sey boleh tunggu."

Zedd mengangguk lagi. Kemudian dia menepuk perlahan bahu Adam dan mula bergerak keluar.

Namun langkahnya terhenti dimuka pintu, dia berpaling.

"By the way, Dhuha... dia minta maaf. She was just in rage, lost herself for a sec there- so..."

Adam mengangguk tenang. "Tidak mengapa... Bukanlah salah Dhuha... Sampaikan terima kasih Adam padanya..."

"Yeah. Ok. Alright. Selamat malam Adam..."

Adam mengangguk lagi. "Selamat malam Zayid."

Zedd tersenyum sumbing dan kali ini betul-betul keluar dari bilik. Pintu dibelakangnya ditutup. Phone dalam poket seluar bergegar. Terus ditarik keluar note pad yang sebesar telapak tangan itu. Menatap skrin yang bercahaya diwajahnya.

I know.

Dahi Zedd berkerut menatap dua perkataan itu, tapi dia tidak membalas. Note pad disimpan kembali dalam poket dan dia terus berlalu keluar dari kabin kecil tersebut.

***

Adam menatap Nuh buat seketika, kemudian dia menepuk lembut bahu Nuh.

"Nuh... Sey perlu keluar buat seketika..." Beritahu Adam pada Nuh.

"Uhn..." Nuh bersuara antara dengar dengan tidak.

Selimut yang tadinya diparas dada ditarik hingga menutup separuh wajah. Lutut ditarik rapat kedada, menggigil kesejukan.

Adam melepaskan nafas perlahan. Rambut depan yang menutupi mata Nuh disisir kesisi, merasakan panasnya suhu badan Nuh. Tuala yang direndam dalam air herba diperah hingga cukup lembap lalu diletakkan diatas dahi Nuh.

Dia kemudiannya bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu keluar dari bilik tersebut, meninggalkan Nuh sendiri.

Dan entah buat kesekian kalinya, mata yang dipejam cuba dikatup lebih rapat. Kepala memang tak pernah berhenti berdenyut, degup jantung bagai tak pernah normal. Sedikit sebanyak aroma dari air herba yang dibancuh Dhuha dan tuala yang ditempek didahi Nuh agak membantu mengurangkan -walaupun- sedikit perit dalam kepala.

Satu perkara daripada banyak benda yang Nuh panjatkan rasa syukur, tak ada bunyi detik jam dalam bilik berdinding kayu ini. Bunyi alam diluar, hujan masih renyai-renyai, cengkerik dan katak kadang bersahutan, dan hening malam yang menyusup masuk dalam ruang bilik membantu melegakan sedikit rasa sesak dalam dada ini.

Tapi, sekarang, seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya, Nuh entah mengapa, sedang menanti sesuatu. Dia tak berapa nak ingat apa yang menyebabkan sakit yang ditanggung bertambah berkali ganda setiap pagi. Tubuhnya akan lebam-lebam diserata tempat, sengal-sengal sendi disetiap otot dan bahagian bawah belakangnya rasa macam baru nak baik daripada patah. Bila cuba nak ingat apa yang jadi malam itu, hanya satu perkara saja yang paling jelas dalam ingatan Nuh.

Iris mata kanan yang berwarna merah gelap.

Mata Nuh dicelik beberapa kali, rasa hati kuat mengatakan ada kehadiran dalam bilik ini. Nak toleh kiri kanan pun dah rasa tak larat, ini kan lagi nak bangun dan duduk. Nuh memejamkan matanya kembali, dapat rasa ada pemberat baru yang menekan tilam katil selain Nuh. Walaupun rasa sejuk tambah peluh yang tak ada gaya nak berhenti, Nuh masih dapat merasakan hangat tubuh sesiapa yang ada dibelakangnya. Satu tangan hinggap dibahu. Seolah-olah ingin mengejutkannya.

"Nuh..."

Pantas Nuh membuka mata dan berpaling, mata bertemu dengan wajah yang sangat dikenali. Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan, Nuh cuba mengubah posisi untuk duduk, namun pantas ditahan Is.

...bukan...

Bukan Is.

Mata merah...

Dahi Nuh berkerut.

"Kau... Baring." Perintah Is dengan nada yang mendatar. Sedikit sebanyak menekan bahu Nuh kedalam tilam dibawah badan. Kemudian dia mula bergerak, kaki kanan Is diletakkan disebelah kaki kiri Nuh, memerangkap Nuh dibawahnya.

"Is-"

"Oh... Nuh... Kan sudah aku beritahu, aku bukanlah Is..."

Tak tahu mustahil atau tidak, tapi kerut didahi Nuh semakin mendalam.

"Iskandar." Sebut Nuh lagi.

Jari jemari Is mula mencengkam kedua belah bahu Nuh. Nuh mengetap gigi, cuba menahan rasa sakit yang terhasil dari cengkaman tersebut dan cuba untuk tidak ditunjukkan kepada Is.

"Kau punya angkara. Kau perlu terima balasannya. Rasakan apa yang dia rasa..."

"Apa? Apa yang telah jadi pada Is? Aku- aku tak tahu apa-apa..." Ujar Nuh lemah. Sungguh rasa tak berdaya. Denyut didahi makin meningkat sama dengan kadar degup jantungnya.

"Kau buat dia sengsara. Kau mesti rasa apa yang dia pernah rasa... Dia tak sepatutnya berada disitu!" Keras suara Is, mata yang berwarna merah itu kelihatan menyala.

Tanpa sedar Nuh melepaskan nafas, mengeluh kecil.

Terus membesar kedua belah mata Is.

"I really... Don't know..." Balas Nuh lemah, mengalihkan wajahnya kesisi. Rasa sakit dalam hati macam dicucuk sembilu.

"Then I make you understand." Is bersuara, dalam dan garau bunyinya, seperti singa kelaparan.

Dagu Nuh ditarik kesisi, mendedahkan pangkal leher Nuh pada Is.

"Ap..."

"I told you..."

Kawasan yang menyambung antara leher dan bahu Nuh digigit, membenamkan giginya dalam kulit Nuh. Serta merta Nuh mengigit bibir bawahnya, cuba menahan diri daripada meraung. Tangan perlahan-lahan memegang pergelangan tangan Is yang memegang dagunya. Terasa mata berair, panas suhu badan meningkat dengan drastik, seluruh tubuh terketar-ketar, tak berdaya untuk melawan.

Bila masa yang mengambil selamanya hendak berakhir, Is mencabut giginya dari dalam kulit Nuh. Lalu dia memalingkan muka Nuh agar mata mereka bertentangan. Bibirnya merah dengan darah, dijilat bersih.

"I'll make you understand."

"Aggh---" mata Nuh terbeliak, jantung berdegup semakin laju bagai melawan kelajuan halilintar. Nuh menekan dengan lebih kuat pergelangan tangan Is didagunya. Tanpa sedar tangan Nuh yang bebas tadi hinggap dibahu Is untuk menolaknya dari menekan badan Nuh. Pandangannya berpinar-pinar, kabur dan kesamaran wajah Is yang beku dihadapannya. Dalam kepala semacam ada labah-labah perlahan-lahan membuat sarang sambil menusuk bisanya disetiap saliran saraf dalam otak, merenjat setiap ligamen dalam badan, melemahkan pergerakan Nuh.

Setelah beberapa ketika, pegangan Nuh melonggar lantaran itu jatuh diatas tilam. Mata kuyu hampir tertutup, memandang lemah wajah Is. Is melepaskan cengkamannya dari tubuh Nuh. Lama dia merenung wajah Nuh.

"Kau... Tak pernah ingat..." Gumamnya rendah namun tetap ditangkap Nuh.

Nafas Nuh masih terputus-putus. Is turun dari katil membiarkan Nuh dalam keadaan separa sedar. Dia mengorak langkah dan keluar dari bilik.

***

Adam melihat serigala berbulu putih itu berlari masuk kedalam hutan. Dia melepaskan nafas panjang. Kemudian dia kembali memasuki ruang hadapan kabin. Bunyi pintu tertutup menarik perhatiannya membuatkan Adam mengangkat muka.

"Adam... Heh?" Sinis bicaranya.

Mata kanannya yang merah menyala kontra dengan warna coklat gelap kehitaman iris kiri.

"Iskandar." Sebut Adam sepatah.

"Sey bukan dia." Balas lelaki itu dingin.

"Sey tahu."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Kamu tahu lebih daripada apa yang sey tahu." Sengihannya sinis.

Adam mendekatinya setapak.

"Xenon."

Kening sebelah lelaki itu terangkat. "Itu bukankah gelaran bagi Zerith yang mengalami perubahan?" Soalnya dengan nada mengejek.

Adam tidak membalas. Mahu ditanya apakah tujuan Xenon lakukan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Nuh, tapi entah mengapa rasa soalan itu tidak perlu pun ditanya. Kerana sebahagian daripada dirinya merasakan dia sudah pun maklum akan jawapan yang akan diberikan. Namun, dia tetap mengajukan soalan.

"Kamu berbuat begitu... Adakah kerana apa yang telah berlaku pada Iskandar?" Dia bertanya dengan tenang. Mengorak langkah mendekati Xenon.

Terus berubah air muka Xenon. Berkerut dalam seakan-akan memikirkan sesuatu sebelum kembali neutral. "Dia perlu tahu apa itu rasa seksa."

"Iskandar-" Adam cuba memintas namun disekat Xenon.

"Kamu tidak akan faham kerana kamu memiliki diri kamu sendiri. Sey menghuni dalam badan ini, sey menanggung derita yang dirasa. Sey tahu apa yang ada dalam jiwa dan fikirannya-"

"Apakah yang diminta? Membalas dendam keatas diri Nuh? Apa yang kamu dapat daripada perbuatan kamu itu? Sekiranya benar kamu maklum, mengapa kamu lakukan perbuatan ini?" Bertubi-tubi soalan diajukan, sengaja mahu bermain emosi.

"Agh! Iskandar itu terlalu baik hati dan terlalu mementingkan Nuh dari dirinya sendiri! Belum pun lagi dia diangkat sebagai Penjaga, dan dalam tempoh itu, dia masih memiliki dirinya sendiri. Tetapi tidak! Semata-mata darah Nuh turut mengalir dalam urat nadinya, dia yang menjadi mangsa Arians. Kamu tahu dan maklum apakah yang Arians mahukan. Dan angkara Arians sey terpaksa bangun demi melindungi Iskandar..." Xenon tanpa sedar mengepal buku lima. Wajahnya merah saga menahan amarah dan kecamuk jiwa.

"Kalau begitu... Apakah dengan menyakiti Nuh, adalah cara kamu melindungi Iskandar? Kamu mengenalinya lebih daripada dia mengenali dirinya sendiri, sepatutnya kamu maklum..." Adam terhenti. Tersedar sesuatu.

Xenon meraup wajahnya dan melepaskan nafas panjang. "Kamu turut rasakan apa yang sey rasa... Benar?" Ujar Xenon perlahan. Mata dwi warna itu menentang mata kelabu jernih milik Adam.

Dan itu bukanlah soalan. Sekadar kepastian yang tidak perlukan jawapan. Adam menelan liur yang terasa kesat dikerongkong. Tangan mencapai lengan Xenon lalu dipegangnya erat.

"Iskandar..." Panggil Adam perlahan.

"Sey tak mahu dia derita..."

"Ini badan miliknya, Xenon. Iskandar berhak memilih keputusan yang dia mahukan. Benarkanlah dia mengawal kamu..." Pujuk Adam lembut.

Xenon menggeleng. "Lama sudah sey berikan peluang itu padanya. Dan tidak akan sey berikan padanya semula. Dia tidak pernah tahu kewujudan sey dalam dirinya. Kini, sey dapat mengawal dan mendominasi tubuhnya, tidak akan sekali-kali sey berikan dia peluang kedua." Katanya tegas sambil merentap lengannya dari Adam.

Mata Adam serta merta membesar mendengar pengakuan dari Xenon. Satu tumbukan hinggap dipipi kanan Xenon. Terus sahaja lelaki itu rebah kelantai bumi. Belum pun sempat dia bangkit, Adam mencengkam kolar bajunya dan menghenyakkan belakang Xenon kedinding kayu dibelakangnya. Mata yang kelabu jernih itu perlahan-lahan berpusar dek emosi yang tak terkawal, daripada kelabu kepada putih jernih hingga hanya menampakkan garisan iris yang memegang anak mata.

"Kamu hanya mementingkan diri." Gumam Adam rendah, nada kuat dengan amarah.

Air muka tidak beriak. "Nuh berhak menerima setimpal dengan apa yang dirasakan Iskandar." Malah dia tidak cuba untuk melepaskan diri apatah lagi cuba bergelut dan melawan Adam. Sedar akan kemampuan kendiri yang sememangnya tidak akan pernah setanding dengan Adam.

"Kamu terlalu mencintai dirimu sendiri..." Ujar Adam perlahan.

"Kerana hanya dengan cara itu sey dapat lindungi Iskandar."

Adam mengetap gigi. Merenung dalam mata dwi warna dihadapannya. Dadanya terasa ketat dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ditambah pula dengan perasaan asing yang turut mengambil tempat dalam ruang perasaannya yang dirasakan sudah cukup terhad.

"Tolong... Selamatkan Is..."suara Nuh terngiang dalam kepala.

"Kau dengar?" Xenon bertanya tiba-tiba, memecahkan ruang sepi yang terbina tadi. Xenon melirikkan matanya kearah pintu utama.

"Dia datang." Sambung Xenon lagi, kembali memandang Adam dengan sengih halus mengejek dibibirnya.

"Si..." Adam terdiam.

Dia dengar bunyi tapak itu. Setiap langkah yang diambil walaupun dalam keadaan yang cepat namun tetap sekata. Seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang berlaku. Dan bau itu...

"Adam, kamu boleh lepaskan dia."

Lambat-lambat Adam akur, menurunkan Xenon. Kemudian dia menoleh untuk menyapa gerangan yang tak dijangka kedatangannya itu.

"Tariq."

Tariq mengukirkan senyuman yang terlebih manis gamaknya. Tariq mengangguk sekali, lalu terus mendekat Xenon dihadapan Adam.

"Aku benar-benar ralat dengan keadaan sekarang. Tambahan lagi sey tak dapat nak membayangkan saat waktu Iskandar mengetahui perkara sebenar. Apatah lagi yang menjalankan perbuatan itu, tangannya sendiri." Kata Tariq dengan nada memerli.

"Bukan-"

"You do realise you are living in his body, mister." Nada Tariq terus berubah tegang. Xenon serta merta terdiam, dahi berkerut.

"So..." Sekali lagi Tariq senyum, lalu mencucuk picagari yang disorokkan dalam lengan baju dipangkal leher Xenon. Cecair berwarna biru langit itu berkelipan dan agak bercahaya biarpun waktu malam. Perlahan-lahan cecair dalam biru itu berkurang, memasuki tubuh Xenon.

Lutut mencium lantai, Tariq tangkas menangkap tubuh Xenon sebelum wajahnya tersembam aas lantai. Dia merehatkan kepala Is diatas ribanya sehinggalah mata merah itu perlahan-lahan bertukar warna coklat kehitaman. Kelopak mata terpejam. Tariq mengeluh berat.

"Kita baringkan dia disebelah Nuh..." Ujar Tariq perlahan, mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah Adam.

"Iskandar..."

"In syaa Allah bila dia bangun nanti dia adalah Is semula..." Tariq tersenyum nipis. Adam menatap wajah yang iras Nuh itu buat seketika dan mengangguk kecil.

Kemudian Adam mengangkat tubuh longlai dari atas riba Tariq. Tariq membuka pintu bilik Nuh lalu Adam meletakkan Is disebelah Nuh.

Tariq berdiri disisi katil sebelah Nuh untuk melihat keadaan adik kandungnya itu.

"Sey... Akan tidur diluar."tutur Tariq, memandang sekilas Adam.

"Sey akan beransur dahulu."

Tariq mengangguk. Adam terus berlalu.

"Adam...?" Panggil Tariq apabila Adam sudah berada di muka pintu. Adam berpaling. Tariq tidak pun memandangnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut lagi."

***

"Ugh..." Nuh membawah telapak tangannya kewajah, menekan ruang mata dan menggosoknya perlahan. Dahi berkerut dalam. Kepala terasa melayang buat seketika. Dia berpusing kekiri, namun pergerakan tersebut serta merta terhenti apabila dia terlanggar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang melepaskan haba.

Lambat-lambat dia mencelikkan matanya. Namun cepat dipejam kembali kerana denyut yang berdengung dalam otak seolah-olah menghalang cahaya masuk sedangkan cahaya matahari belum pun lagi keluarkan sinarnya. Macam mana Nuh tahu? Sebab kedinginan disekelilingnya menggigit kulit dan cengkerik masih belum berhenti berbunyi.

Nuh lekas bangkit dari baringnya, mengurut sisi kepalanya sekadar yang mampu. Setelah berasa lega sedikit, dia berpaling.

Dapat rasa mata hitamnya membesar.

Is masih lena disebelahnya. Selimut yang digunakan berasingan dari Nuh, menutup hampir separuh dari wajahnya.

I guess he's alright now...

Nuh turun dari katil dan berlalu kebilik air untuk membersihkan diri.

Selepas lima minit dia keluar dari bilik air, dia melihat Shuaib bangkit dari duduknya.

"Shuaib..."

Shuaib kelihatan agak tersentak. Mungkin tak perasan Nuh keluar dari bilik air... Namun cepat saja dia kembalikan postur dirinya dan mengukirkan senyuman untuk Nuh dalam kelam bilik tersebut.

"Kita solat subuh eh?" Ujar Shuaib menghampiri Nuh.

"Is masih pengsan. Dalam beberapa jam nanti in syaa Allah dia akan sedar. Minum air atas meja tu, ya?" Beritahu Shuaib sebelum berlalu dalam bilik air.

Pengsan?

Nuh tak sempat bertanya kerana pintu bilik air telah ditutup. Badan agak menggigil dek kesejukan yang meresap hingga ketulang hitam. Dahi berkerut sedikit melihat segelas minuman yang terletak dalam dulang kecil diatas nightstand disebelah tempat tidurnya Nuh sebentar tadi. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau minum kut... Walaupun warnanya agak... Uh... Nuh duduk dibirai katil dan mengambil gelas itu dari atas meja. Untuk beberapa saat sempat juga dia menilai kembali keputusan yang diambil sebelum meneguk partikel-partikel air yang tercemar dengan warna hijau itu, membiarkan air tersebut mengalir dalam kerongkongnya sambil-sambil dielak daripada terkena lidah. Walaupun agak mustahil untuk berbuat begitu. Nuh memejamkan mata buat seketika, merasakan sisa air yang masih ada dilidahnya. Rasa macam makan daun mentah, cuma tak adalah teruk sangat.

Bibir dilap dengan belakang tangan lalu Nuh keluar dari bilik tersebut. Suasana dalam kabin itu hening, dengan sebiji mentol yang menyala terang, hamparan tikar ditengah-tengah ruang. Terdapat satu lagi ruang masuk tanpa pintu, nak kata dapur, nampak macam pantri. Tapi rasanya antara pantri dengan dapur tak adalah beza sangat pun. Nuh menolak rambutnya kebelakang.

"Nuh...?"

Suara itu garau dan dalam, agak asing pada pendengaran Nuh. Nuh berpaling. Lelaki itu tinggi. Sangat tinggi. Tinggi yang amat. Sampai perlu mendongak untuk memandang wajahnya kerana dia terlalu tinggi. Rambutnya pendek dipotong kemas, iris kedua belah matanya kelabu jernih, walaupun dalam kelam pagi ini matanya kelihatan lut sinar agak bercahaya dalam gelap. Sejak kebelakangan ini, Nuh terfikir kenapa ramai sangat orang yang tak pernah dijumpai, boleh mengenali diri Nuh. Dahi Nuh berkerut sedikit, cuba mengingati lelaki ini, kalau-kalau Nuh yang terlupa. Tapi... Tak ada.

"Siapa... Kamu?" Pelik pula bila guna bahasa baku begitu. Kalau guna 'awak' rasa lain macam pula, tak sesuai pula dengan fizikal lelaki sasa depan Nuh ini.

Lelaki itu tersentak buat sekilas waktu sebelum menoleh, menyambut kehadiran Shuaib yang muncul dari belakang pintu. Cara pandangnya seperti cuba untuk memberitahu Shuaib sesuatu. Shuaib sekadar tersenyum tenang dan mendekati Nuh.

"Kita solat dulu ya?"

***

Dalam perjalanan balik, tak banyak perkara yang terjadi. Van Shuaib harum daripada jambakan bunga yang tersusun rapi dibahagian belakang van. Sinar matahari pagi mula memancarkan cahaya, buat langit perlahan-lahan membiru cerah manakala berdekatan dengan cahaya matahari warna langit berwarna indigo kemerahan diikuti ungu lalu membiru. Serakan awan yang memanjang seperti menyambut kedatangan mentari dari ufuk yang melintang daripada laut sana. Deru angin deras menampar pipi apabila van meluncur laju membelah jalan.

Nuh memejamkan matanya, menikmati kesejukan pagi itu. Kepala Is dibaringkan diatas ribanya kerana masih lagi belum sedar. Shuaib beritahu, Is perlu berada dirumah kalau boleh secepat yang mungkin. Ibu risau mungkin.

Teringat pada lelaki tinggi pagi tadi. Adam. Adam namanya. Ekspresi mukanya beku, seperti membina tembok tinggi supaya tak ada orang yang boleh melepasi ruang yang telah dihadkan. Kemudian pada pagi itu juga, sebelum bertolak, seorang wanita bermata violet, rambutnya didandan rapi dengan sulaman bunga-bunga liar yang kecil dalam rambutnya yang perang terang muncul entah dari mana, bernama Dhuha. Dia juga tinggi, sama tinggi dengan Shuaib agaknya. Ada sesuatu yang serupa antara mereka berdua tapi Nuh tak tahu apa. Bila wanita itu senyum, senyuman itu nampak sangat terpaksa. Matanya jelas mempamerkan rasa rawan yang berkocak dalam hati.

Tanpa sedar keluhan panjang dilepaskan, tetapi deras angin membawa bunyi keluhan itu pergi. Nuh dapat rasa ada perkara yang hilang dalam ingatannya, tapi serpihan yang satu itu seakan tidak pernah pun wujud dalam mindanya. Perkara terakhir yang Nuh ingat, Nuh sedang melepak dengan Is dalam hutan, Is sedang bercakap tentang...

Something...

Apa dia...?

Kepala Is bergerak diatas riba Nuh. Nuh menunduk sedikit, berasa agak terkejut. Dahi Is berkerut dalam.

"Ughh..."

"Is dah sedar?" Tegur Shuaib dari depan.

Nuh tak terus membalas.

Dia menolak rambut Is kebelakang, dahinya lembap dengan peluh dingin. Boleh nampak bebola matanya bergerak disebalik kelopak mata yang masih belum terbuka.

"Is?" Suara Nuh perlahan.

"Augh..." Is berbunyi lagi. Menekan sisi kepalanya. "...sakit..." Gumamnya rendah.

"Hei... Is..." Panggil Nuh separa bisik sambil meletakkan tangannya dibelakang Is.

Is mencelikkan matanya yang kelihatan berkilat. Perit menanggung sakit dalam kepala mungkin. Nuh tersenyum lega melihat warna coklat gelap itu kembali. "Kau bangun..." Ujar Nuh perlahan.

Sejak kebelakangan ni memang masing-masing sering tercabut roh dari realiti. Entah menuju kemana, Nuh pun tak tahu. Tak Nuh, Is sendiri. Apa yang berlaku, macam puzzle piece yang tak berkesudahan.

Is meraup wajahnya, cuba menenangkan diri. "Apa jadi?" Soal Is lemah.

Nuh menggeleng. "Aku pun tak tahu."

"Kita dah sampai." Kata Shuaib, van memasuki ruang halaman yang agak luas dengan lantai berjubin coklat gelap.

Nuh menoleh keluar tingkap manakala Is terus bangkit. Telapak tangan masih dikepala, dahi masih agak berkerut meskipun kening sebelahnya terangkat dengan mata masih agak kuyu.

Shuaib berpaling keruang belakang, senyuman menggarisi bibirnya. "Cik Ita ada didalam. Abang nak pergi ambil Arwa disekolah kejap."

Nuh sekadar mengangguk. Kemudian dia membuka pintu van dan melompat turun. Turut membantu Is turun dari van tersebut. Pintu rumah telah pun terbuka, dan Ibu baru saja menjejak keluar.

"Kau boleh jalan tak ni?" Nuh menyoal, meletakkan tangan Is diatas bahu.

"Uh... Terima kasih..." Gumam Is rendah.

"Ya Allah... Anak ibu..." Ibu mendapatkan Nuh dan Is. Terus dirangkulnya kedua kepala Is dan Nuh. Boleh dengar suara Ibu agak sebak. Apabila ibu melepaskan mereka berdua, muka ibu agak merah.

Is tersenyum lemah. "Assalamualaikum Ibu..."

Agak payah untuk ibu mengukirkan senyuman. "Waalaikum salaam... Kamu berdua masuklah dahulu. Ibu mahu bercakap sekejap dengan Ta-Shuaib. Ibu mahu bercakap dengan Shuaib" Kata ibu menepuk perlahan bahu Nuh. Tersenyum kelat.

Nuh mengangguk lagi lalu menampung sebahagian berat Is kedalam rumah. Cuba untuk tidak ambil peduli kekekokan yang ditunjukkan ibu walaupun cuba disorokkan.

Shuaib menghampiri Ibu sambil menolak rambut depannya kebelakang. Nafas berat dilepaskan.

"Cik Ita..."

"Macam mana?"

"Nuh... Nampaknya malam tadi Is hilangkan ingatan Nuh. Setakat mana, Tariq tak berapa pasti... Tapi dia tidak ingat Adam dan Dhuha. Zedd tak ada tadi-"

"Zedd? Oh, dia ada dalam rumah."

Terus kedua belah kening Tariq terangkat. "Huh? Zedd ada dalam? Apa dia buat disini?"

Belum sempat Puan Masyitah hendak membuka mulut, tiba-tiba jam dipergelangan tangan Tariq berbunyi bip dengan lampu merah berkelip. Puan Masyitah dan Tariq berbalas pandang buat seketika, lalu Tariq menekan satu butang disisi jam tersebut. Satu hologram terpancar.

The kid, he died.

***

"Oh? Nuh? You are here- Is???"

Terkebil-kebil lelaki bermata biru cerah yang sedang mengunyah epal itu memandang mereka. Rambutnya coklat keperangan, tingginya lebih kurang tinggi Is.

"Weih Ze-" muncul pula seorang lelaki bermata hijau dengan berkain pelikat dan sisi tubuhnya ada satu tampalan yang agak besar. Nampaknya dia pun terpaku dimana dia berada, iaitu dimuka pintu dapur.

Nuh untuk seketika waktu, tak tahu nak beri reaksi yang sepatutnya, sekadar berdiri dimana dia berada. Walaupun beban berat Is memang agak membebankan sebab Nuh lagi kecil darinya.

Tapi, lain bagi Is. Kadang Nuh tak tahu sama ada Is tahu atau tidak maksud janggal itu apa.

Sebab Is senyum. "Assalamualaikum Zayid, Muiz." Tuturnya rendah walaupun agak mengah. Lalu dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Nuh, cuba berdiri dengan stabil.

"Is..."

"Nuh, tak apa. Aku boleh." Ujar Is meletakkan tangannya diatas bahu Nuh.

"Aku haus, nak masuk dapur sekejap..." Beritahu Is sebelum berlalu.

Kedua lelaki tadi, tak pastu mana satu Zedd, mana satu Muiz, agak terlopong memandang langkah Is. Dalam kepala bagai tak dapat nak mencerna apa yang berlaku depan mata. Seperkara yang menganggu fikiran Nuh ialah, bagaimana Is boleh mengenali kedua lelaki ini sedangkan Nuh memang langsung tak cam.

Daripada tercengang macam orang bendul tengah alam dalam rumah Shuaib ini, Nuh ambil keputusan secara tak langsung untuk ikut Is masuk kedapur. Walaupun tak ada rasa selera pun nak makan, tapi mengenangkan air hijau yang diminumnya pagi tadi, mungkin jus oren jadi kut.

"Itulah Nuh..."

"Huh? Serious?"

"Dah kau tengok muka aku ni menggebang ke?"

"Oh... Kiranya betullah apa Arwa cakap..."

"What did she say?"

"He's..."

"Oh, Nuh?" Suara Is memotong suara-suara yang sedang bercakap diluar dapur.

Muka Is lesu dan agak pucat. Mujur dah tak terketar-ketar macam tadi. Tak adalah risau mana bila nampak dia pegang gelas kaca dalam tangan. "Aku ingatkan kau masuk bilik dulu. You seem pretty worn out."

Nuh mengeluarkan karton jus oren dari dalam peti sejuk lalu diletakkan atas meja makan. Nuh pandang muka Is dengan riak beku, pandangan menghantar maksud persaan tidak kagum dengan kenyataan Is. Is tergelak kecil.

"Ok, ok. We are both worn out and I don't even sure why."

Gelas plastik yang elok tersusun dalam rak dikeluarkan. Jus oren dituang. Nuh mengambil tempat dihadapan Is.

"Kau tak sure and I have no idea." Balas Nuh selepas meneguk jus oren dalam gelas tadi.

Is terdiam seketika, menatap muka Nuh seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tahu... Aku rasa... Kau dah kena mula untuk bertanya..."

Nuh mengangkat kening sebelah, lambat-lambat menurunkan gelasnya.

"Tanya?"

Is mengangguk. Mengiyakan.

Nuh mengeluh. Melarikan mata dari mata Is.

"Tanya...Aku tak tahu nak tanya apa, precisely, and pada siapa..." Gumam Nuh perlahan.

Jeda seketika.

"Nuh? Kau... Kau tahukan kau boleh cakap dengan aku?" Lembut Is berkata. Dengan mata kuyunya, cara pandang pun sayu saja. Memang betul-betul bagi effect.

Nuh mengeluh perlahan, melarikan jemarinya dalam rambut dan menggeleng kecil. "Aku..." Nuh terdiam sekejap. Mencari kata.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Soal Nuh selepas beberapa ketika menggantung jeda. Dia mengangkat muka untuk menentang mata Is.

Sebab semua yang dah jadi dalam hidup Nuh sekarang segalanya tak masuk akal.

***


	24. #24

"Sengal." Sebiji buku lima hinggap dengan ayunya dibahu Arwa.

Arwa tergelak senang. Seolah-olah tadi belajar Addmath tak menyesakkan dan menepukan kepala otak. Tertanya juga asal boleh tak pula kena hypertension belajar nombor tak bernombor. Dan sebaik saja loceng rehat pagi berbunyi dengan merdunya, menyembamkan muka dalam buku latihan yang masih suci bersih kecuali dengan kesan air liur yang tak sengaja buat mapping tadi.

"Haa??? Tang mana sengal? Nak aku urutkan?" Ujar Arwa sambil tergelak. Suara macam orang mabuk bercakap. Tak berbutir. Mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Engkau ni kalau dah stress tu, mengalahkan orang mabuk dah, kau tahu tak?"

"Aaa~~~ sumpah satu zarah pun tak react dengan nerves dalam otak aku belajar function ni. Bila masuk inverse tu lagi aaa~~~" Arwa menggeleng kepala sambil meraup wajahnya yang berminyak. Dahi berkerut sedikit.

"Mana nak masuknya kalau muka tu macam nak buat cop dekat meja tu." Ujar Anum menggeleng kecil. Arwa mengeluarkan tisu basah dari bawah meja dan mengelap wajahnya.

Arwa menggeleng laju. Kemudian direhatkan dahi diatas meja apabila Anum tidak lagi bersuara disebelahnya. Memanggil lelap yang enggan kemari.

"Arwa." Panggil Anum antara dengar dengan tidak.

"Mhmmhmm???"

"Jam kau, menyala." Kata Anum, mencucuk lengan Arwa dengan pensel mekanikal.

"Haa??? Biarlah... Tariq tu... Urgh..."

"It's red."

Terus Arwa angkat kepala, dengan kelopak mata rasa berat untuk dibuka, dia memandang jam dipergelangan tangannya.

Sungguh laah, ada bip merah.

Entah kenapa otak lambat sangat nak pending...

Merah...

"Kau... Tak nak check?" Anum menyoal, suara kedengaran risau memandang Arwa dengan kening sebelah terangkat.

"Oh fudge-!" Mujur suara tak berapa kuat bila Arwa bangun menolak kerusi sampai jatuh dan lutut tak sengaja menghentak bawah meja sampai botol airnya turut jatuh kelantai. Tapi tak sempat nak ambil endah sebab MERAH.

"Woi, kau tolak kerusi ke tolak lori?" Perli entah suara siapa yang pastinya budak lelaki yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Arwa. Namun tidak dipedulikan Arwa sebab...

The beeping is freaking red---

Tergopoh-gapah dia menyarung selipar entah siapa yang punya, sebab besarnya agak abnormal dari saiz kaki seorang perempuan normal, tapi sebab MERAH, Arwa memecut ketandas.

Salah satu kubikel tandas ditolak dengan bunyi GEDEGANG yang bergema disetiap ruang dalam tandas, sampaikan junior depan cermin melatah dengan hodohnya. Arwa antara sedar dengan tidak mengunci pintu tandas dibelakangnya kemudian terkocoh-kocoh mencari butang untuk munculkan mesej hologram dari jamnya.

Dan mesej yang terkandung satu ayat dengan beberapa koma itu, membuatkan jantung Arwa seakan-akan terhenti, dan dunia ini untuk seketika cuma berhenti berputar.

***

Arwa senyap membisu. Otaknya sumpah blank, bagai tak ada satu huruf pun pernah wujud dalam kepala otak yang dungu bila jumpa nombor baru sejam yang lepas. Tariq pun tak mencuba untuk membuka suara sejak dari sekolah tadi. Memang harini Tariq yang hantar dia kesekolah, dan memang patut pun dia ambil Arwa lagi-lagi dengan apa yang dah jadi.

Arwa tak balik kelas pun selepas dia menerima mesej tadi. Dia baca ayat tu berulang kali sampai holgram mesej tersebut menghilang sendiri selepas seminit dua telah pun berlalu. Macam zombi, tak pun mayat hidup, jalan tak pandang depan sampai terlanggar entah sesiapa dalam perjalanan dia turun ke wakaf depan sekolah. Tak lama pun dia menunggu Tariq. Tiga minit ke lima minit dia merenung entah apa depan matanya, tiba-tiba ada orang menepuk perlahan bahunya. Bila dia menoleh, wajah Tariq menyapa pemandangan, air muka tak dapat dibaca.

Entah sedih, kasihan atau ... Entahlah.

Dalam keadaan begini otak Arwa tak rasa mampu nak mencerna apa-apa yang jadi disekelilingnya. Dia patut menangis, tapi entah.

Entah entah entah

Pipinya terasa basah. Dahi dikerutkan, tangan perlahan-lahan dibawa kepipi, melihat kesan basah dijarinya. Terkejut sekejap, suaranya serak bila dia buka mulut.

"Aku... Tak nak balik lagi..." Tutur Arwa rendah, mencelikkan matanya sekali. Air mata makin laju menuruni pipi yang berjeragat. Tariq tak membalas.

Tariq mengubah arah laluan yang dilalui tadi, berlawanan dengan arah menuju kerumah.

Arwa tidak mengira berapa saat ke minit berlalu, sedar sedar Tariq membuka pintu disebelahnya, memberikan senyuman lemah, mengajaknya turun ketanah berpasir putih yang agak hangat dibawah telapak kaki.

"Boleh?" Soal Tariq perlahan.

Arwa melompat turun walaupun tak berapa nak bersemangat dah. Deru angin menyimbah muka, buat Arwa terpaksa memejam mata sekejap. Pipi yang basah terasa sejuk. Tak sedar pun tangan menggigil, air mata deras macam Niagara Falls, lutut mencium tanah.

"He... Died..." Gumam Arwa rendah, hampir tersedak air liur yang terasa kesat di kerongkong. Rasa macam nak lari masuk laut, biar lemas, biar air bawa dia pergi. Sebab kali terakhir dia kehilangan seseorang, adalah angkara diri sendiri dan bukan orang lain. Ini kut bahana selesa sangat dengan keadaan sekarang, sampai lupa makhluk tuhan itu datang dan pergi.

"Dia- dia--- dia kata 'good luck'. Benda terakhir dia sebut, cakap dekat aku, 'good luck'?! Apa, 'good luck' coping for my death? 'Good luck' for losing me? The fudge does the 'good luck' for? He freaking said 'good luck' when he board on the fudging train, with his idiotic smile, Tariq--" Arwa hampir menjerit melepaskan perasaan yang tak sangka wujud dalam hatinya.

Kali ini teresak-esak dia menangis, nafas tercungap-cungap, bila dia dipeluk erat kedalam dakapan Tariq. Arwa membalas pelukan tersebut, memeluk Tariq erat seeratnya, mencengkam kemeja yang dipakai Tariq, dan dibasahkan dengan air mata yang tak nak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sayang gila nak mampus. Entah apa dia buat, aku tak tahu. Tariq, dia kata 'good luck'..."

Arwa dapat rasa Tariq mengangguk, menepuk dan mengusap perlahan belakang Arwa. Memang rasa dramatik gila sekarang ni, tapi tak diendahkan personaliti sarkastik dalam dirinya. Mujur tak ada hujan turun untuk buat suasana mengalahkan melodrama dalam TV yang Arwa tak layan.

"Aku ben-ci menangis, tapi aku tak boleh berhe- nti... Dada aku se- sakk--- aku nak berhenti tapi dia tak nak berhenti... Tariq aku tak nak nangis..."

"Shhh..." Pujuk Tariq lembut, mencium kepala Arwa.

"Doakan Hafiz, Arwa. Doakan dia..." Bisik Tariq perlahan.

"It... Hurts so much... Aku tak tahu pula boleh sakit sampai macam ni sekali. Aku ingatkan---"

"Arwa... Tak apa nangis. Kita ni masih manusia. Air mata tu ada hak nak mengalir..."

Makin deras air mata Arwa yang tadinya hampir berhenti. Sensitif sungguh bila Tariq berkata begitu. Terasa saluran pernafasan tersekat dek hingus meleleh tak henti, rela pula Tariq membiarkan kemejanya menjadi tisu tempat Arwa lap hingus yang meleleh. Arwa pula memang tak mampu nak ambil pusing, memang benar-benar melepaskan apa yang dia simpan kejap tadi.

"Asal budak sengal tu kata dia nak lindungi orang? Aku dah agak dah... Entah siapa yang dia lindungi itu memang bawa fana' dekat dia. Badan cekeding gitu--- guane dia nak pertahankan diri entah..." Arwa membebel bercampur aduk dengan tangisnya. Rasa puas tapi tak cukup puas sebab Arwa masih nak menumbuk ke terajang ke sepak sesuatu, tak pun baling benda sampai hancur berkecai tak ada peluang lagi nak dibaiki.

Lama mereka dalam keadaan begitu. Hampir sejam atau dua jam, tak sedar. Lama-kelamaan tangisan Arwa reda, bunyi ombak menghempas pantai, bayu meniup kuat, bau pasir dan air asin laut, langit agak mendung tapi tak cukup kelabu, sayup-sayup siulan burung berterbangan dilangit membantu Arwa tenang.

Tariq pula langsung tidak berganjak, sabar memegang Arwa. Sekadar mendengar segala luahan hati dan perasaan, segala benda mengarut merepak yang terselit dalam ucapan tidak rasminya dalam diam. Bila perlu, dia akan bersuara dengan nada memujuk dan menenangkan. Untuk masa ini, Arwa lega Tariq yang menjadi abangnya. Walaupun kalau ikut darah memang tak ada kaitan, tapi takdir Allah yang menemukan Tariq pada Arwa, untuk waktu ini, Arwa bersyukur dia berjumpa Tariq.

"Let's go."

Tariq dahulu bangkit dari duduknya, menyapu pepasir yang melekat pada seluar denim yang agak longgar biru gelapnya sebelum menarik Arwa untuk berdiri.

"Kau tahu..." Arwa kembali bersuara selepas separuh jalan untuk ke van.

"Hm?"

"Aku bayang dia yang aku nak jadi suami aku. Supaya aku dapat peluk dia time-time dia tetiba depressed and self-destructive. Tak pun tepuk dia perlahan-lahan dan dodoi kan dia bila dia nak tidur, kata dia tak seorang dalam dunia ni. Yang hakikat beban untuk hadap diri sendiri itu, bukan dia seorang yang tanggung, dan ada orang untuk dia kembali. Waktu-waktu dia rasa macam ada taufan ke tsunami dalam diri dia... Bila dia tak dapat terima siapa diri dia... Aku nak jadi yang ada disisi dia, dan yang terima dia macam mana pun... Tapi... Dia tak ada sekarang ni." Beritahu Arwa tanpa segan silu menceritakan hasrat hati yang kini memang benar mustahil untuk jadi kenyataan.

Payah Arwa nak buka mulut fasal benda cheesy macam ni dengan Tariq. Selalu lepas dekat Anum aje. Walaupun orang kata Anum dekat dengan Arwa sebab ada agenda yang tak sedap didengar disebalik jalinan persahabatan yang dia sendiri jalinkan dengan Arwa. Tapi Arwa malas nak peduli sebab semua manusia datang menyinggah dalam hidup ni, semua ada sebab sendiri. Tak kisahlah sengaja, atau pun tak. Andai agenda hitam yang macam konspirasi freemason lagaknya tu adalah nak membunuh Arwa, Arwa dah biasa dah.

Air mata yang masih bersisa dilap dengan uniform sekolah yang suci masih putih bernila. Boleh dengar denyut nadi dalam kepala terasa dunia ni berputar berlawanan arah.

"Tak ada Hafiz, ada orang lain..." Senyum Tariq nakal. Arwa terus buat muka lalu menumbuk perlahan lengan Tariq.

"Engkau ni mengarut. Aku setia seh..." Ujar Arwa memalingkan muka dari arah angin yang deras.

Tariq tergelak kecil. "Apa salahnya. Muiz tu menanti juga tu."

"Yeah right, and when I got up in the morning just finding my body bloody dead on the bed already. Fancy." Sarkastik nadanya.

Kali ini Tariq tidak membalas, sekadar senyum senyuman penuh konspirasi yang selalu buat orang tak sedap hati, tak pun, bagi Arwa, nak bagi sedas penumbuk tak pun penyepak dekat muka.

"Hodoh aku rasa..." Gumam Arwa rendah lalu menghembuskan hingusnya ketisu sebaik saja mereka memasuki perut van. Kepala rasa agak ringan dan hidung mula tersumbat. Nafas pun masih agak tersekat-sekat bila dia ambil nafasa panajang.

Tariq memandangnya sekilas lalu melepaskan tawa sambil menutup pintu. "It would hurt those who loves you by any means..." Ujar Tariq, buat Arwa menoleh dengan kening sebelah terangkat.

"Yeah." Balas Arwa sekadar mengangguk kecil. Mengurut dahi untuk meredakan pening yang mula wujud sejak tadi.

"So... Tell me. Bagaimana keadaan dia waktu dia dijumpai?"

Tariq menghidupkan van dan mula menekan minyak. Van terus meluncur laju diatas jalan. "Lunar dan Qabel awak yang jumpa. Arwah meninggal sebab kena racun."

"Wha... Dia dari mana? Kenapa boleh ada dalam belukar nusantara?"

Tariq terdiam sekejap. Seakan-akan sedang memutuskan sesuatu dalam kepala.

"Nanti..." Tariq terhenti. Nafas dilepaskan.

"Nanti, dirumah, ada orang yang Arwa akan jumpa..." Dia berhenti lagi.

Kali ni Arwa pantas menoleh kearah Tariq, tak dapat mencari minat untuk menatap langit yang membiru diluar sana.

"Siapa?" Pintas Arwa. Geram pula bila Tariq cakap lambat-lambat macam tu.

"Orang yang Hafiz nak lindungi." Jawab Tariq tanpa sekali pun menoleh.

***

Hari berlalu, jam berdetik seperti hari-hari yang lain. Normal yang terlalu normal sehinggakan terasa janggal. Langit cerah dan membiru, biarpun angin yang bertiup deras.

Wajah Dhuha tegang walaupun dia langsung tidak menunjukkan sebarang ekspresi. Sinar matanya turut menggelap, bagai ada awan kelabu menghitam mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Rambutnya yang perang kelihatan bersinar seperti kuprum dibawah cahaya. Titisan air daripada tempias air terjun dibelakang bagaikan permata yang melembapkan rambut Dhuha. Mata ungunya merenung jauh.

Adam yang duduk dibelakangnya diatas batu besar dengan permukaan yang leper itu senyap mendandani rambut Dhuha yang panjang hingga keparas pinggang. Digunakan bunga-bunga kecil untuk mengikat rambut Dhuha, sekadar mengisi masa sambil menanti kedatangan Tariq. Sengaja tidak digunakan jalan bawah, kerana katanya, tidak mahu merasakan bahawa masa itu tidak pernah berhenti berdetik.

Serigala dan harimau albino tenang lena dibawah samar cahaya matahari diantara pokok-pokok yang rendang. Turut sama menanti.

Sejak Nuh pulang pagi tadi, Dhuha tidak pun sekali membuka mulut untuk berbicara dengan Adam. Apatah lagi apabila sang harimau membawa sekujur tubuh yang tidak lagi bernyawa dihadapan pintu kabin setengah jam selepas pemergian Tariq. Dhuha tidak bersuara. Dia sekadar menghampiri tubuh layu itu untuk memeriksa keadaan mayat tersebut. Mencari punca kematian. Kemudian dia mengangkat badan itu dan dibaringkan diatas rerumput yang berbunga kecil dihadapa kabin itu. Sekilas pandang diberikan kearah Adam, permintaan bisu meminta Adam menguruskan jenazah tersebut. Adam tidak juga berkata apa-apa, akur dengan permintaan Dhuha, walaupun sudah maklum dengan tanggungjawabnya.

Selepas selesai jenazah dikafankan, Adam membawa turun jenazah kebawah tanah dan diletakkan dalam sebuah kapsul. Setelah mengunci dan memastikan semuanya baik dan teratur, kapsul ditolak dalam sebuah tiub untuk dihantar ketanah perkuburan yang terletak dihujung sempadan. Tapi untuk masa ini, jenazah belum lagi dihantar kerana Tariq mahu melihat jenazah. Selepas segalanya selesai, dan Adam kembali kepermukaan, Dhuha sedang menanti dengan dua binatang disisinya. Buat seketika dia merenung wajah Adam sebelum berpaling dan membuka langkah menuju kekawasan air terjun. Untuk menunggu kedatangan Tariq dengan adik angkatnya.

Mujur Dhuha tidak menolak apabila Adam tiba-tiba duduk dibelakangnya dengan sejambak bunga-bunga kecil dalam tangan dan mula menyikat rambut Dhuha dengan jemarinya.

Tangan Adam terhenti apabila dia mendengar derap langkah kaki dari jauh biarpun gerangan tersebut masih belum kelihatan. Adam kembali menyiapkan dandanan pada rambut Dhuha, mengikat buat kali terakhir. Selepas seketika, dia mengamati hasil tangannya. Tiba-tiba Dhuha berpaling lalu mencapai tangan Adam.

Sekali, Adam mengedipkan mata. Memandang Dhuha. Keliru. Dari pandangan sisi dia dapat melihat serigala dan harimau lambat-lambat menghampiri.

Dhuha memejamkan matanya lalu membawa wajahnya kehadapan dan menyentuh dahi dan hidung Adam. Menarik nafas dalam dan dilepaskan perlahan.

"Dia pergi,   
dan ada yang kembali.  
Dia datang,   
tetapi ingatan hilang dalam mimpi."

Satu tangan dibawa kepipi Adam, membelainya lembut. Manakala tangannya yang bebas cuba memegang kedua belah tangan Adam dalam genggaman yang longgar. Suara Dhuha kedengaran terdesak kerana masa sedang berlari.

"Ada yang menanti,   
Yang hidup dalam mimpi,  
Yang hilang dalam realiti.  
Ada yang menanti,  
Mengenang ungkapan memori,  
Menyimpan cerita sendiri.  
Dia kembali,   
Kembalikan kita,  
Membebaskan ikatan yang mengikat."

Apabila Dhuha membuka mata, dia terus melepaskan Adam. Kemudian dia menoleh melihat Tariq dan seorang budak perempuan bertudung membuntuti langkahnya. Dahi Dhuha sedikit berkerut sebelum dia melompat turun dari batu dan menghampiri serigala dan harimau. Adam menyisir rambut depannya kebelakang lalu turut mengikuti langkah Dhuha.

Wajah Tariq tenang dengan senyuman segaris diwajahnya. Dimana Adam rasa tidak berapa nak sesuai dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

"Lunar! Qabel!"

Budak perempuan itu terus berlari, matanya bulat menunjukkan sinar bahagia melihat kedua binatang tersebut. Namun kedua serigala dan harimau berbalas pandang sesama sendiri sebelum berpaling kearah Adam yang berdiri agak kebelakang dari Dhuha. 

Langkah budak itu terhenti apabila Tariq sempat memegang bahunya buat dia berpaling dengan wajah tidak puas hati. Tariq kekal dengan senyumannya.

"Arwa." Terdengar suara Tariq menyebut nama yang berkemungkinan adik angkatnya.

"Mende...? Asal aku rasa macam aku buat segan ke aku yang salah?" Ujarnya dengan dahi berkerut menghampiri Tariq dan berdiri disisinya.

Namun Tariq tidak menjawab, sebaliknya dia mengangkat muka, dan menoleh.

"Adam dan Dhuha." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tidak lekang dari wajah.

Kedua Adam dan Dhuha memandang Tariq dengan mata yang keliru, namun mengangguk sekali.

"Tariq." Dhuha yang membuka suara.

Tariq mengangguk. "Banyak perkara yang perlu diperjelaskan nampaknya. Maaf ya Adam, Arwa kita disini menamakan serigala, Qabel dan harimau, Lunar. Atas sebab-sebab yang tertentu... Ya, Arwa?"

Arwa yang menunduk terus mengangkat kepala, terkejut tiba-tiba. "Huh?"

"Arwa yang namakan Lunar, Qabel?" Ulang Tariq penuh sabar.

"Uh- uhhh yeah. Yeah. I did. Uh..."

Arwa angkat kepala, cuba memandang Adam tapi cepat saja dia melarikan pandangannya. "...sorry?"

Dhuha tersenyum dan tergelak kecil. "Arwa?" Panggilnya lembut dan menghampiri Arwa.

"Terima kasih kerana menamakan mereka. Kalau tidak, memang Adam hanya memanggil mereka setakat serigala dan harimau sahaja." Ujarnya dan mengusap kepala Arwa.

"Oh? Uh... Yeah. Sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba serigala mengusap badannya pada kaki Adam, meminta izin. Adam menunduk sedikit, memandang mata emas dan biru serigala sebelum mengangguk sekali. Serigala bagaikan tersenyum, berlalu dan menghampiri Arwa. Turut diikuti harimau dibelakang, mengembalikan sinar yang memudar dimata Arwa sekejap tadi.

Tariq mendekati Adam yang tercegat sendirian melihat Dhuha bersama-sama Arwa.

"Adam...?"

"Hafiz... Ada dibawah..." Kata Adam pendek.

"Adam..."

"Jenazah itu perlu diuruskan segera. Asar ini akan sampai dimasjid untuk disolatkan dan terus dikebumikan. Sekiranya kalian mahu melihatnya buat kali terakhir, jangan dilambatkan lagi." Pintas Adam sebelum sempat Tariq berkata-kata.

Dari jauh Dhuha memandang, lalu mengajak Arwa supaya mengikuti mereka.

***

Tariq dan Arwa masih berada didalam apabila Dhuha keluar daripada bilik itu.

"Adam."  
Adam tidak membalas.

"Sey..."

"Tidak mengapalah Dhuha..."

"Adam, dengar." Tangan Adam ditarik, meminta untuk berpaling.

"Dhuha..."

"Adam, sey tahu ini salah sey Hafiz jadi begini. Dhuha janji untuk jaga dia biarpun Adam enggan kerana nyawa akan dibalas nyawa..."

"Dhuha, sudah. Dia sudah pergi, kita redha kan pemergian Hafiz. Sudah sampai masanya untuk dia pergi-" Adam memotong, dahi agak berkerut, mata dikalihkan.

"Tapi, Adam... Dhuha sudah beritahu supaya dia tidak mencampuri urusan kita..."

Kali ini Adam menoleh, dahi berkerut.

"Dhuha, kita hidup hampir seabad, apa lagi yang kita tidak tahu tentang manusia? Apa lagi kerosakan yang mereka lakukan yang kita tidak tahu? Pelbagai perkara telah mereka lakukan, mereka kotori tangan mereka dengan segala perbuatan dan memusnahkan diri mereka diakhirnya. Dan kini, perkara yang sama sedang berulang, Dhuha. Tak ada yang berubah dalam dunia ini selagi makhluk bernama manusia masih wujud. Malah, kita juga tergolong dalam kalangan mereka secara tidak langsung. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Hafiz, adalah diluar kekuasaan kita. Sebab kita tidak tahu Dhuha. Tak semua perkara kita tahu sepenuhnya. Sekiranya kita mahu tahu atas asbab apa terjadinya perkara ini, berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri." Katanya panjang lebar lantas menarik tangannya dari pegangan Dhuha. Buat seketika, dia menghantar sekolas pandang kedalam bilik tersebut, melihat Tariq masih bersama Arwa, bercakap tentang sesuatu. Nafas panjang ditarik dalam dan dilepaskan perlahan-lahan.

"Sey akan tunggu diluar. Dhuha nantikan saja mereka. Kemungkinan Zayid dan yang lain sudah pun ada diatas..." Ujar Adam. Bicaranya ada terselit keluhan.

Dhuha tidak lagi bersuara, sekadar mengangguk kecil dan melihat Adam menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan pada ketika itu Tariq dan Arwa keluar dari bilik tersebut.

"Ah... Dhuha? Di mana Adam?"

Dhuha meraup wajahnya sekali dan menolak rambut depannya kebelakang sebelum berpaling untuk menghadapi Tariq dan Arwa.

"Ah... Ya, dia sudah naik. Katanya mahu melihat sama ada Zayid dan yang lain sudah sampai atau belum. Kalian... Kalian sudah selesai?" Dhuha cuba tersenyum, walaupun kelat. Arwa sedang mengesat wajahnya dengan hujung lengan baju, pipi dan hidungnya merah, matanya juga. Dia tunduk memandang lantai, sedikit tersedu.

Tariq mengusap belakang Arwa buat seketika sebelum mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Dhuha. "Kami sudah hantarkan jenazah kemasjid. Imam Muhammad sudah pun diberitahu. Bolehlah kita naik dahulu..." Ujar Tariq lalu mengajak Arwa menuruti langkahnya. Dhuha mengikut dari belakang dengan senyap.

***

"Uhh... Arwa..."

Tubuh Arwa serta merta terkaku mendengar suara Muiz. Lagi dia menunduk untuk menutup muka. Sumpah malu. Tapi sumpah sedih pada masa yang sama, so macam tak dapat nak ambil peduli dengan apa orang fikir, Arwa angkat kepala, dahi berkerut.

Tercengang lelaki itu melihat Arwa. Dan pada ketika itu Arwa perasan Is, Nuh, Zedd dan Ibu turut berada disitu.

Is dan Nuh sedang bercakap tentang sesuatu, kedua wajah mereka agak tegang. Zedd berdiri disebelah Muiz sementara Ibu datang mendekati. "Arwa?" Panggil ibu dengan senyuman yang lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

Serta merta air mata mengalir balik semula sebaik saja Arwa dirangkul Ibu dalam dakapan. "Arwa dah lama tak menangis..." Gumam Arwa rendah. Dia dapat merasakan ibu mengangguk disisi wajahnya.

"Tak mengapa sayang..."

"Ok." Arwa senyap seketika, menunggu untuk diri sendiri reda dari tangisan yang semacam enggan mahu berhenti.

"Ok." Balas Ibu, mengusap belakang Arwa lembut. Entah kenapa, Arwa dapat rasa ibu sedang tersenyum.

***

Selesai segalanya tepat pada pukul 2 pagi. Is sudah pun tersengguk-sengguk disebelah Nuh sebelum Nuh menarik lembut kepala Is supaya berbaring diatas bahunya. Arwa tidur agak berdengkur disebelah Is bersandar pada Tariq yang sedang menghadap notepad atas riba. Dhuha dan Ibu berada di bahagian tengah van manakala Muiz dan Zedd duduk bersebelahan dengan pemandu, Adam. Suasana dalam van agak hening, kedengaran deruman enjin membelah jalan dalam kelam malam. Sampai dirumah Shuaib dalam beberapa minit saja. Masing-masing letih nak berjalan dari masji kerumah.

Bila sampai, Arwa meluru masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Zedd dan Muiz yang menguap besar. Mujur mereka tahu adab santun untuk menutup mulut sebelum menghilang dalam rumah. Dhuha dan Adam tidak terus masuk, mereka menanti diperkarangan rumah. Tak pasti untuk apa.

Nuh menoleh sedikit pada Is, menggoncang perlahan badannya untuk mengejutkan Is bangun.

"Is... Dah sampai."

"Hnnn??? Ah? Dah eh?" Is menarik badannya dari Nuh, matanya sepet melihat keluar tingkap sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Uh... Sorry. Aku tertidur atas bahu kau."

Nuh terdiam sekejap. "Tak apa. Kau keluarlah dulu."

Is menggosok matanya dan cuba mencelikkan mata sebelum menyelit diantara kerusi van untuk keluar. Nuh ikut dari belakang. Kadang-kadang kena tahan dari senyum melihat Is macam Naufal tak pun Natrah bila bangun tidur. Tiga beradik tu, besar ke kecil sama aje perangai masing-masing.

Nuh menutup pintu van dibelakangnya. Kini Shuaib, Adam, Dhuha dan Ibu bagai dalam satu bulatan bercakap tentang sesuatu. Is, tak padan dengan kantuknya, berdiri dimuka pintu menunggu Nuh.

"Kau masuk tidur dulu. Aku nak minum air."

Is menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan belakang tangan dan mengangguk. "Hmph... Ok. Kau pun tidur tau..." Pesan Is, sempat senyum dalam keadaan mamai sebelum berlalu masuk kedalam.

Nuh masuk kedapur dan mencapai segelas air kemudian mengambil tempat diatas kerusi.

"Bila kamu nak beritahu Nuh siapa kamu?" Suara ibu...

"Dia... Tariq tak rasa dia dah bersedia. Lagipula Is dah padamkan ingatan Nuh sampaikan dia tak ingat pun siapa Adam dan Dhuha..." Itu suara Shuaib, tapi... Siapa pula Tariq?

"Tariq tak boleh simpan hal ni lama-lama. Kasihan Dhuha dan Adam. Lama mereka tunggu, dan ini yang mereka dapat. Sekarang mereka dah kehilangan Hafiz, hanya kamu berdua sahaja mereka bergantung harap. Sejak lama dahulu sebelum mereka jumpa Hafiz." Kata ibu lagi.

Nuh meneguk air kosong dalam gelas hingga habis, rasa haus tiba-tiba. Nuh memejamkan mata buat seketika untuk sejukkan kepala yang terasa panas.

"Sekarang mereka dah pun punya nama, Cik Ita. In syaa Allah kalau sesuai masanya, Tariq akan beritahu. .."

Nuh bangkit dari duduknya namun serta merta terhenti.

"Tariq, Masyitah." Suara... Adam. Nuh duduk kembali.

Nuh bukan seorang yang suka menghendap, dengar bicara orang. Sememangnya dia bukan seorang yang ambil peduli dengan hal orang lain. Tapi... Mungkin sebab Nuh tak tahu apa-apa sampai Is pun buka suara. Bukan tak nak tahu, cuma... Diri sendiri main tarik tali dengan diri sendiri banyak sangat mungkin, sampai out of loop jadinya. Dan sekarang... Ada pula yang meninggal dunia.

Mungkin rasa macam mustahil sebab tak ada orang yang masuk dapur pun, tapi hakikatnya begitulah. Nuh memang ada niat nak keluar...

"Kami tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari kalian. Cukup untuk sekarang Nuh baik-baik saja. Sejak kedatangan Nuh..."

"Adam..."

"Sejak kedatangan Nuh, kami sudah dapat diri kami semula. Tidak mengapa jika benar dia tidak ingat sey dan Dhuha. Walaupun dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang..."

"Ya Allah... Adam, jangan begini... Tak apa. Kita bincang perkara ini esok. Untuk malam ini, pergilah masuk beristirehat dahulu."

Nuh memejamkan mata, meraup wajah dan melepaskan keluhan berat. Nuh melontarkan pandangan keluar tingkap yang berada dekat dengan sinki. Cuma pemandangan diluar tak lah nampak langit ataupun bintang seperti yang selalu Nuh nampak diluar tingkap biliknya. Sebaliknya hanya pokok-pokok yang rendang tumbuh tinggi menghadang pandangan dan tumbuhan menjalar melingkari pagar tingkap dapur dibahagian luar.

"Ah... Nuh."

Tersentak, Nuh berpaling. Adam dan Dhuha kelihatan terkejut dibelakang Shuaib yang cuba berlagak tenang. Tak tahu kenapa, Nuh dapat rasa yang Shuaib juga sedang cuak. Shuaib... Ataupun Tariq?

Kenapa dia ada dua nama?

Tapi, betul ke itu nama dia?

Mana satu yang betul?

"Nuh tak masuk tidur lagi?" Shuaib- Tariq... Shuaib??? Uh... Bertanya lalu mengambil dirinya segelas air kosong.

"Tariq..." Macam pernah aku dengar nama tu...

Nuh berpaling, melihat Tariq dengan gelas airnya.

Terasa saat yang berlalu mengalahkan jam waktu. Lama Tariq diam (Nuh assume dia Tariq sebab diam itu selalunya tanda setuju...).

"Nuh... Nuh masuk dulu." Ujar Nuh akhirnya, malas hendak menunggu.

"Nuh, tunggu..."

Itu suara Dhuha. Lembut memujuk. Tapi Nuh tak berhenti. Sehinggalah Adam memegang pergelangan tangan Nuh dengan pegangan yang kemas dan erat namun tidak cukup untuk menyakitkan.

Nuh memejamkan matanya dengan erat, tak perasan tangan mula digenggam kedalam buku lima.

"It's alright. It's fine-" suara Nuh agak tegang tanpa sengaja.

"Maybe I just need some rest, and kita cakap fasal perkara ni esok..." Ujar Nuh lagi, cuba menenangkan diri.

"Nik Jamaluddin..."

Nuh berpaling, dahi berkerut. Nama Tok Nik...

"Nik Jamaluddin menyelamatkan kami dengan kehadiran kamu Nuh." Gumam Adam rendah, melepaskan tangan Nuh.

Lama Nuh diam. Dia tidak langsung berkata apa, terus berlalu masuk kedalam bilik.

Bilik yang Is dan Nuh kongsi bersama gelap dan kelam walaupun warna cat florescent berbentuk bintang-bintang dan bulan disiling dan rantaian garisan seperti ombak dipermukaan lantai menggantikan lampu tidur dalam bilik itu. Nuh masuk kedalam bilik air lalu membuka pili disinki dan mula membasuh muka.

Apa kena mengena Tok Nik dengan mereka?

Tak pernah pun Tok Nik beritahu apa-apa...

Dan apa yang Is beritahu...

\---

"Apa yang aku tahu? Kau nak mula dari aku?" Is tersenyum pahit, meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja.

Nuh angguk.

"Hm. Kalau kau tanya aku aku tahu apa, so far aku kenal siapa Dhuha, siapa Adam, Zedd dan Muiz. Nak kata kenal, aku tak berani kata sebab what I remember now are fragments from memories I didn't know I experienced. Kau nak aku mula dari mana?"

Nuh bersandar pada kerusi, menatap wajah Is buat seketika. "Whomever that you are comfortable with." Balas Nuh.

"Alright. Maybe we can start with the two odd people. Balik tadi kau mesti confuse kan? Siapa mereka... Dhuha dengan mata ungu dan Adam dengan mata kelabu yang abnormal gitu."

Nuh kalihkan pandangan apabila Is menyatakan hakikat yang satu itu. Kadang Is boleh baca Nuh sedang Nuh sendiri tak dapat nak agak apa yang otak dan perasaan ini cuba rungkaikan untuk diri Nuh.

"Aku pun tak pasti apa jadi, Nuh. We are all bruises and scars now. Both of us suffer from a mild fever. Dan kau... Tak dapat nak ingat... Aku rasa kau dah pun maklum siapa Adam dan Dhuha, sebab... Kau yang berikan mereka nama tu, Nuh. Dhia' Ad-Dhuha untuk Dhuha, dan Adam. Aku tak pasti apa kaitan kau dengan mereka, but, by the time, I assume kau dah tahu tentang Aria."

Dahi Nuh berkerut sedikit mendengar satu nama itu. "Aria. Aku selalu dengar Shuaib dan Arwa cakap tentang Aria. Aria tu apa? Aku tak berapa pasti dengan penerangan Arwa sebelum ni."

Is mengangguk. "Aria... Hmm... It's like another personality, for us, humans. Dhuha dan Adam, mereka... They are not literally humans. They are creations, human-made. A specimen originally. Kalau dengan halnya kita, Aria ni dia boleh muncul dalam keadaan emosi yang paling kuat terasa. Dan selalunya emosi yang negatif. Jarang kalau emosi yang positif untuk dia muncul. It's like, a monster. Triggered from negative things. Zaman sekarang ni, tak pelik kalau manusia ada Aria. Tapi, kau Nuh, kau macam, satu dalam sejuta sebab kau tak ada Aria. Kau pelik. Sebab kau tak ada Aria, in a sense. One thing, orang anggap Aria ni... Semacam penyakit. Dan mudah kata, manusia sekarang pun tak berapa mental sangat pun."

"Penyakit? Apa jadi sebenarnya? Seingat aku, dari apa yang Arwa beritahu, it became some sort of a virus..."

"Yeah. It is a virus. Dulu, barisan Aria adalah barisan komando. Bila manusia anggap mereka membahayakan, atas sebab most of these Arias aren't perfectly perfected. So, untuk prevent Aria ni, maybe memberontak, mungkin, mereka ambil keputusan untuk bunuh. Malangnya, dari mayat-mayat Aria ni, virus ni seakan-akan membiak dan merebak luas keseluruh dunia. It effects everyone. Orang panggil virus ni Arqs. On the bright side, disebabkan most of these Arias are some kind of healers, DNA mereka terkandung DNA pokok. Thus bila mereka mati, they happen to be like seeds or something, and trees started to grow." Is senyum nipis, meneguk airnya.

Nuh terdiam seketika cuma menghadam kata-kata Is. "So, the virus, how does it effects people?"

"Well..." Is menjongket bahu. "Aku tak pasti sangat, tapi daripada apa yang aku dengar, Arqs ni mostly effect Arias aje. Macam, kalau satu mati, yang lain kena ikut sama mati. Tak boleh dia hidup seorang. Itu yang mula kait dengan manusia. Kalau perasan, Adam dan Dhuha, both of them are beautiful and charming, kan?" Is tergelak kecil apabila Nuh tidak memberi reaksi.

"Sengaja diciptakan begitu, nak perdayakan minda manusia waktu berlawan. And when I say 'fight', maksud aku in ways we never would want to know. So, memang ada yang uh, bind humans and Arias, believing that maybe love isn't impossible for them. Tapi, hakikatnya sebab manusia disangka tak effect pun dengan Arqs, kita ni kira macam dipergunakan sebenarnya. Malangnya sangkaan itu meleset apa bila DNA Aria digabung dengan manusia normal. Seems they died dalam jangka yang singkat aje. Aku tak pasti apa jadi, but this Arqs, suddenly jadi literally virus yang serang semua orang. And then, one day, ada satu hamba Allah ni, immune dengan virus Arqs ni. And it happened to be your great grandma I guess."

"So bila kata virus, kira benda tu ada dalam badan semua orang..."

"Yeah. Simply like that. Orang yang hundred percent bersih, keturunan kau aje, setakat ni, Nuh. Simple knowledge, bencana alam berlaku dimerata tempat... Dulu. Banyak negara dan pulau tenggelam nun dalam laut sana, so sumber jadi terhad. Itu juga antara salah satu sebab golongan tertentu ni bunuh Aria. Dan tak syak lagi, mereka memang maklum apa yang akan jadi setelah Aria mati. Macam buat kerja satu jalan, kau buat Aria lawan, bunuh, jadi virus, tersebar, all die and decrease the population on earth. Tapi kalau kau perasan, banyak lagi benda yang samar-samar. Aku dah lama terfikir tentang hal ni, tapi... Aku rasa life just goes on too normal for our own good, jadi macam tak ada apa dalam life kita. Walhal... Banyak sangat benda kita tak tahu... Ini pun aku beritahu kau ni, briefly. Sebab hanya Dhuha dan Adam yang lagi tahu." Is mengeluh kecil lalu menghabiskan airnya.

"Kalau macam tu..."

"Hm?"

"Macam mana kau tahu semua ni?"

Is angkat muka, bertentang mata dengan Nuh. Tangan lambat-lambat letak gelasnya diatas meja. Dia tersenyum, membawa tubuh sedikit kehadapan.

"Sebab aku penjaga kau, Nuh." Jawab Is perlahan. Dalam matanya tergambar sesuatu yang tidak dapat Nuh jelaskan. Ada benda yang tak kena. Tapi tak disuarakan Is. Seolah-olah dia telah memecahkan satu amanah, sebab mata itu tidak memandang Nuh sepenuhnya.

Apa dah jadi pada Is sebenarnya...?

\---

Nuh menggosok wajahnya yang basah lalu mengeluh perlahan. Sekarang, tak tahu apa berita dengan batch mereka. Sepatutnya pada hari Is sedar, mereka berkumpul dirumah guru kelas mereka, Ustaz Yahya. Untuk reunion dan membincangkan masa depan mereka bersama. Walaupun tahu pada hari tersebut, nampaknya masa memang tak mengizinkan. Sampai terlupa dengan perjumpaan tersebut. Nuh sendiri ada kerja, part time tolong Pak Ayub, tak pun buat interior design. Semua perhubungan disiapkan melalui internet. Tak pun design web atau isi masa buat layout untuk blog-blog. Habuan masuk juga.

Zaman sekarang orang memang tak nak keluar rumah sangat pun. Semua buat guna internet. Bila Nuh buat semua ni? Selalunya bila Is tak ada dirumah. Dan 'selalu' itu memang jadualnya setiap hari Ahad memang Is takkan ada dirumah dari pagi sampai malam. Tak pun bila balik sekolah, malam memang Nuh akan stay up buat semua benda tu. Kalau rajin terlebih mungkin buat lah kut logo-logo atau benda simple bila free. Andaikata certai mood tu datang, in which mostly deems a total escapism, Nuh masuk studio, dan lenyapkan diri dari dunia. Acap kali pada waktu-waktu begitu, Is akan muncul bila waktu solat dah masuk. Tak tahu macam mana dia boleh ada instinct begitu, tapi, begitulah. Dan selalunya Is syorkan supaya Nuh jual lukisan yang dah siap. Nuh tak kisah, dan dia memang jual pun. Banyak benda yang Nuh buat semua sebab suka-suka sampai jadi kerja sendiri. Dan sekali jual, hasil memang terlebih cukup menampung life sendiri.

Sebab Is jugalah Nuh akan bertembung dengan laut. Hampir setiap minggu kalau boleh setiap hari, Is akan ajak jog tepi pantai, pagi tak pun petang. Kadang malam pun dia tarik Nuh ikut dia sama. Nuh tak selalunya membantah kecuali kalau Nuh stay up sampai tak lelap mata, memang Nuh akan stay rumah saja.

Benda ni semua buat hanya sebab nak escape. Escape dari dunia, dari realiti. Tak ada sebab yang konkrit atas kenapa nak escape, cuma rasa rimas dengan dunia. Sepanjang Nuh hidup hampir 18 tahun sekarang, tak pernah jangka disebalik perjalanan kehidupan Nuh, ada relate dengan life orang lain juga. Tak tahu apa yang mereka nantikan untuk masa yang sebegitu lama, kalau tipikal punya kes, mungkin nak tunggu sampainya hari lahir Nuh pada bulan Jun nanti. Entah. Sekarang hidup Nuh dah rotate fully 360 darjah, sampai sendiri jadi lost cause atas apa jadi dalam life sendiri. Walhal memang sebelum ni Nuh memang samar dan kabur lagi dengan tujuan hidup Nuh, mungkin segala apa yang jadi sekarang, Allah nak bagi point atas apa Nuh buat dekat bumi Allah ni. Kenapa wujud. Sampai tak sempat nak berjumpa dengan 'hantu' dalam kepala sendiri.

Dan semua yang jadi sekarang, kehadiran manusia yang tak terjangka dek Nuh hidup, hakikat sebenar apa jadi pada dunia sedang terungkai bagaikan lipatan yang dibuka satu-persatu depan Nuh. Bagaikan puzzle yang sedang disesuaikan pasangan dan tempat letak atas papan realiti.

Tentang... Keluarga Nuh.

Entah kenapa Nuh rasa begitu.

Wajah yang hampir kering ditenung depan cermin. Tanpa diundang, gambaran budak lelaki berbaring diatas kolam darah yang meresap dalam karpet coklat dalam sebuah bilik menyapa pemikiran. Renung matanya mengingatkan Nuh kepada seseorang.

Kepada Shuaib... Tariq?

Apa yang jadi agaknya... Terasa macam ada satu lopongan kecil dalam memori Nuh. Sesuatu menghalang untuk dia ingat. Pasti ada yang berlaku...

Entah kenapa dia boleh bangun dalam kabin tu...

Nuh mengeluh lagi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia keluar dari bilik air tersebut, dan berjalan menuju katil. Mata menoleh sekilas kearah jam dinding bertentangan dengan katil, bergemerlapan nombor-nombor pada jam tersebut menunjukkan masa menginjak hampir pukul tiga suku pagi. Nuh mengurut sisi kepala sambil memanjat katil. Is sedang berdengkur halus tanpa memakai selimut.

Masa berlalu terlalu sekejap, sekelip mata segalanya berubah, bertukar. Walaupun dalam hati inginkan yang normal, hidup ni takkan berubah, tapi, itu semua angan-angan anak-anak kecil, sebab semua itu memang mustahil.

"Perubahan itu terjadi dengan adanya sebuah penghijrahan. Allah tunaikan hasrat kita dengan cakap apa yang kita perlu, bukan inginkan." Terngiang suara Tok Nik berpesan, sambil mengusap lembut kepala Nuh.

Nuh berbaring membelakangkan Is, memanggil lena yang datang bagai angin lalu.

***


	25. #25

  
  
  


Pagi itu Is yang tersedar dahulu kalau bukan sebab alarm yang menjerit tengah pagi buta dari phone yang tinggal hanya 3% sebelum total black out. Is menggosok matanya dan meraup wajahnya beberapa kali dan membaca doa bangun tidur sebelum mengejutkan Nuh disebelahnya. Sempat dia menguap apabila dia melontarkan kaki kelantai dan mengeliat sedikit.

"Ugh..." Suara Nuh serak dan agak dalam apabila dia bangkit dari baringnya. "Pukul berapa?"

"Hm? Pukul lima." Balas Is sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berpaling sekilas, melihat Nuh kembali menghumban mukanya dalam bantal menggeleng sedikit sambil mengeluh berat. "Wake me up in thirty." Gumam Nuh sebelum suaranya menghilang dalam nafas yang sekata.

Is mengurut sisi dahinya dan menggeleng kecil. Dia terus masuk kedalam bilik air.

Selepas selesai mandi dan mengambil wudu', dia meluangkan masa untuk bertahajjud dalam setengah jam. Kemudian masa yang berbaki dia turun kebawah, tahu, ibunya sedang menyediakan sarapan. Lagi pula kalau menumpang rumah Tariq, yang entah sejak bila jadi rumah kedua, lagi ibu bangun awal. Sebab Tariq bangun awal teramat, entah tidur entah tidak.

Buat seketika, dia berhenti berdiri bersebelahan dengan Nuh, menggoncang perlahan bahu Nuh. "Nuh, bangun," satu perkara yang Is panjatkan kesyukuran adalah Nuh seorang yang mudah dikejutkan. Walaupun kadang kala mungkin Nuh akan lelap balik semula, tapi sekejap aje sebelum dia betul-betul sedar.

"Aku turun dulu, kau mandi lah dulu kalau kau nak. Aku dekat bawah tolong ibu. Kita mungkin solat dimasjid hari ni eh?" Kata Is sebelum keluar dari bilik. Nuh angguk kecil dan dengan mamai berjalan menuju kebilik.

Is melalui lorong-lorong pendek yang dicat dengan panorama yang pelbagai, meski dalam gelap begini, cat florescent bergemerlapan pada gambar-gambar seperti serangga yang dilukir dengan teliti didinding tersebut. Is melintasi tiga bilik, kerana bilik yang dikongsi dengan Nuh berada dihujung sekali. Terdengar bunyi air dari pili dan suara orang bercakap-cakap didapur. Is menyisir rambut kebelakang, mengemaskan sedikit penampilannya.

Senyuman diukir buat ibu apabila Is menepuk perlahan bahu ibunya dari belakang. "Assalamualaikum bu,"

"Ah... Angah? Waalaikumsalam. Awal bangun?"

Makin melebar senyuman Is. "Tak adalah awal mana. Tersedar aje. Ibu tengah buat apa? Nak Angah tolong apa-apa tak?"

"Ibu tak masak lagi ni. Setakat buat roti bakar salut jem untuk Tariq. Itu pun dah siap dengan air malta coklat sejag, Dhuha buat sekejap tadi."

"Hm? Oh ya ke? Ibu plan nak masak apa kalau macam tu?"

"In syaa Allah mee hoon goreng aje kut. Tak berat sangat... Kamu ni bangun awal, tak penat ke semalam? Along dah bangun?"

Is mengangguk. "Dah, tadi Angah kejutkan. Entahlah. Tak rasa apa sangat kut. Cuma Along aje yang nampak lethargic semacam."

Ibu mengangguk perlahan, tidak berkata apa-apa buat seketika.

"Angah dah beritahu dia ke belum?"

"Hm? Beritahu apa?"

"Tentang Dhuha... Adam... Apa yang jadi sekarang..."

Is tersenyum sedikit. "Alhamduilillah, sedikit sebanyak dah. Lagipun, Angah tak rasa Along tu fully ready nak terima banyak sangat dalam satu masa..."

"Pak Teh kamu datang... Ada dia dirumah baru sampai malam tadi. Angah nak jumpa dia?" Soal ibu menoleh sekejap pada Is yang sudah pun mengambil tempat disalah satu kerusi dimeja makan.

"Boleh juga..." Suara Is perlahan.

Ibu mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Is, mencapai kepingan roti untuk disalutkan marjerin dengan jem strawberry. "Kamu dah ok?"

"Hm... Tak tahulah... Adam... Dia marahkan Is lagi ke?" Kening Is jatuh memandang ibunya.

"Kamu tanyalah dia sendiri... Dia dapat rasa apa yang kamu rasa bila kamu dalam diri kamu yang kedua. Tapi, bagi ibu, ibu tak rasa dia marah pun. Mungkin... Terkejut... Angah betul tak ingat apa jadi?"

Is menggeleng. "Entahlah bu. semua samar-samar. Apa yang Angah buat pada Along, bu? Angah ada buat sesuatu pada Along kan? Apa yang jadi pada Along... Semua Angah yang buat kan?" Suara Is agak bergetar, wajahnya kecamuk risau, gelisah dan rawan sekaligus. Kesal dan rasa bersalah juga terselit dalam humbanan perasaan yang tak diundang.

Ibu angkat muka dari kerjanya, lalu mencapai tangan Is yang memegang longgar mug air malta yang sudah suam lalu diambil dan digenggam kemas. "Angah... Bukan angah yang buat. Angah tak buat apa-apa pun... Angah tak salah."

Is mengoyak senyuman kecil dan mengangguk.

"Is, Masyitah..." Kedua anak beranak itu menoleh, memandang Adam yang berdiri dimuka pintu.

"Ah... Adam, kamu sudah bangun. Nampaknya kenalah ibu mula masak." Ujar ibu melepaskan tangan Is dan mula berdiri. Ibu menguntumkan senyuman buat Adam.

"Kamu solat dimasjid...?" Ibu bertanya tanpa menghabiskan ayatnya.

Is menggeleng. Seketika dia memandang keluar tingkap. "Harini... Tak kut..." jawabnya lambat-lambat kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tak apalah, angah nak kejutkan Nuh kalau-kalau dia tidur semula."

Ibu mengangguk. "Dah eloklah tu. Ibu ni pun nak kejut Arwa ni ha. Adam, kalau kamu nak apa-apa, ni ada roti bakar. Entah bila Tariq nak naik... Sekejap lagi sey buat mee hoon."

Adam tidak berkata apa hanya mencapai mug yang agak besar dari yang lain lalu dituang air malta. Is berlalu kebilik untuk meneruskan niatnya.

Sangkaannya meleset walaupun dia tidak menyangka apa-apa pun sekejap tadi, sebab Nuh sedang berdiri berhadapan tingkap panjang, merenung keluar. Sejadah sudahpun berlipat diatas katil yang sudah siap dikemas dan cadar ditegangkan. Lambat-lambat Is menghampiri Nuh.

"Nuh... Kau ok?" Ringkas.

Nuh berpaling, wajahnya beku, mengangguk.

"Ibu kata nak masak mee hoon. Kau turunlah dulu. Aku solat kejap." Ujar Is. Nuh tidak membalas apabila dia berlalu.

Dikoridor, Nuh terserempak dengan Muiz yang baru keluar dari bilik. Rambutnya masih agak basah dengan tuala kecil tersangkut dibahu kanannya. Muiz sekadar mengangguk kecil pada Nuh, meski Nuh tidak pun membalas anggukan tersebut. Mereka bersama jalan menuju kedapur, kelihatan Adam sedang menjamah roti sendirian. Selang beberapa saat, pintu dapur terbuka dan Dhuha muncul dari belakang pintu. Rambut perangnya terikat kemas dalam satu simpulan mudah dibelakang kepalanya. Mata ungunya seakan bercahaya apabila dia mengangkat muka, mata terus tertancap pada Nuh yang baru memasuki ruang dapur.

"Selamat pagi Muiz, Nuh." Sapa Dhuha dengan senyuman.

"Pagi, Dhuha." Balas Nuh, memandang Dhuha sekilas. Dia menghampiri mee hoon yang masih direndam dalam basin kecil berwarna kuning bersebelahan sinki. Ni kut yang Ibu nak goreng.

"Nuh nak masak sekali ke?" Tegur Dhuha berdiri didepan sinki untuk membasuh tangannya. Nuh tidak menjawab, sebaliknya Nuh sekadar menoleh kearah Dhuha. Dhuha sekadar tersenyum, wajahnya tenang.

"Allah... Along dah bangun?" Tegur ibu dimuka pintu buat Nuh berpaling. Muiz dan Adam senyap dimeja makan, sedang Muiz menghadap notepad dalam tangan. Dahi sedikit berkerut membaca sesuatu. Adam pula mula bangkit dari duduknya, jag dalam tangan dengan air malta yang sudah habis.

"Elok lah tu, mari, tolong ibu ni." Ibu menggamit pada Nuh dan menghampir fridge disatu sudut dapur.

Dhuha sekadar memerhati buat seketika, sebelum dia turut menarik kuali daripada kabinet bawah lalu diletakkan atas stove.

"Nuh, lepas siap sarapan, kita balik ya? Rumah Nuh mesti berhabuk teruk. Semak belakang tu pun dah tumbuh banyak, kena tebas. Kasihan kan pokok Tok Nik kamu. Dan..." Nuh meletakkan botol-botol sos tak pun kicap diatas kaunter kemudian mengambil sayur yang dihulurkan ibu. Diserahkan pada Dhuha.

"Dhuha dan Adam, mereka akan duduk bersama kamu." Beritahu ibu, mula membongkok sedikit untuk membuka freezer bahagian bawah fridge untuk keluarkan udang dan sotong.

Nuh tak tahu nak bagi respon apa untuk itu apabila ibu memandang Nuh, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu darinya.

"Oh... Ok." Nuh angguk. Mata melirik pada Adam yang kembali mengambil tempat di kerusi yang didudukinya tadi setelah meletakkan sejag air malta yang berasap nipis diatas meja. Tak perasan bila Zedd masuk dapur, bercakap sesuatu pada Adam. Nak tanya juga, sama ada Zedd turut sama sekali atau pun tidak, tapi tak terkeluar dek lidah. Nuh berkerut sedikit, namun reaksi itu cepat hilang sebaik saja muncul, dan tiada siapa menyedari perubahan air mukanya yang satu itu tadi. Rasa sakit hati pula dengan diri sendiri tiba-tiba. Nuh menghela nafas cuba menenangkan diri dan menghampiri Dhuha yang sedang memotong sayur. Hari ini Dhuha kelihatan agak tenang berbanding semalam.

Seems that today will be an awkward day...

***

Sebaik saja menjejakkan kaki dalam perkarangan rumah, angin nostalgia bagai menampar muka, melempiaskan amarah kerana ditinggal lama, entah berapa minggu agaknya.

Atau bulan?

Angin yang deras bertiup tadi menggerakkan buaian yang terbiar lama dibawah pohon mangga yang sudah lama tidak berbuah. Boleh dengar bunyi besi karat yang tak diminyak. Nuh menolak pintu pagar dengan lebih luas untuk beri ruang pada Adam dan Dhuha masuk. Perkarangan rumah Nuh agak luas, muatlah juga untuk dua kereta besar. Bahagian berumput bersambung hingga ke bahagian belakang. Rumput pun memang nampak panjang. Dah tak ada gaya rumah dah.

Nuh mengeluh perlahan. Terdengar bunyi ngiauan kucing, Nuh angkat kepala. Terkejut melihat feline mata biru kuning itu berlari kearahnya.

"Hazel." Nuh melepaskan nafas. Hazel berjalan mengelilingi Nuh dan menggosokkan tubuhnya pada kaki Nuh. Lambat-lambat Nuh mengangkat kucing kesayangan Is itu kedalam dakapan. Lalu Nuh menghampiri pintu. Pada dinding disisi pintu, Nuh meraba kawasan yang tidak berapa rata itu, hingga terjumpa bahagian yang agak lembut, lalu ditekan. Muncul satu hologram menunjukkan nombor dipermukaan pintu. Nuh menyentuh beberapa digit kemudian satu bunyi klik yang halus berbunyi. Kemudian Nuh menekan tombol pintu dan daun pintu ditolak luas.

"Assalamualaikum..." Dia bersuara rendah. Nuh menoleh kebelakang sekilas, memandang Dhuha dan Adam yang dari tadi memerhatikan Nuh. Dhuha tersenyum lembut pada Nuh dan Nuh masuk kedalam.

Nuh memejamkan matanya buat seketika, namun pergerakan Hazel dalam dakapan buat Nuh serta merta dibuka dan dia menunduk melihat Hazel memandangnya dengan mata yang bulat. Nuh mencium kepala kucing itu lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Bau dalam rumah itu menyenangkan, membaluti tubuh Nuh, dan menarik Nuh lagi kedalam bagai tidak mahu dilepaskan. Tetapi, kesunyian ada melingkari diruang-ruang tertentu, menanti untuk membaham pemikiran Nuh sepenuhnya. Menarik Nuh jauh kedalam lubang gelap, bisikan halus menemani ruang pemikiran. Menyentap realiti dari Nuh, meninggalkan Nuh lemas dalam kehidupan sendiri. Nuh tak perasan bila Hazel melompat turun darinya, dan Adam memegang sebelah bahu. Nuh tahu itu Adam kerana bentuk tangannya yang besar, dan letak tangan yang kemas diatas bahu, menyalurkan kehangatan dan mengingatkan Nuh secara diam, bahawa mereka ada. Entah kenapa Nuh rasa begitu, walaupun aneh perasaan tersebut, tapi cukup menyenangkan. Bagai kembali pada waktu Tok Nik memeluk Nuh erat bila Nuh disentak bangun dari mimpi buruk. Baru sedar Nuh baru masuk setapak.

"Masuklah..." Tutur Nuh perlahan, menunduk.

"Kami ingat rumah ini..." Dhuha akhirnya bersuara, tone suara agak mesra, disulami bibit kerinduan yang Nuh tak pasti mengapa ada. Kali ini Nuh berpaling.

Dhuha tersenyum lagi, menghirup tuang udara dalam rumah tersebut, walaupun berhabuk sebab dah lama ditinggalkan. "Tak sangka tempat letak segala tak berubah daripada dahulu..." Ujar Dhuha lagi, memandang sekeliling.

Lalu dia tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, entah apa yang lucu, Nuh pun tak pasti. Dhuha berpaling pada Adam dibelakang yang memegang sebuah beg sederhana besar, setakat menampung baju Dhuha. "Adam, Adam ingat? Waktu itu," Dhuha menoleh pada Nuh, tangan mencapai tangan Adam yang kini berdiri hanya disebelah Dhuha.

"Nuh sangat kecil, mata pun belum terbuka lagi. Tangan Nuh halus, lembut meski agak pucat. Keadaan Nuh tampak rapuh sampai rasa gerun andai disentuh. Takut nanti boleh hancur..." Adam menoleh memandang Dhuha, ada sesuatu dimatanya sebelum menghilang sebaik saja muncul.

Dia orang... Kenal aku...?

Waktu aku bayi?

Nuh ingin membuka mulut, ingin mengutarakan sebarang soalan, tetapi kelu lidahnya. Nuh meneguk air liur mencari pemudah kata yang lain.

"Uh... Make yourself at home..." Kata Nuh, berasa agak kekok. Mujur Dhuha buat tak peduli dengan rasa kekok Nuh, mengangguk.

Eloklah kut kalau mereka sudah tahu selok belok dalam rumah ini. Bukannya rumit sangat pun. Dhuha dan Adam berlalu kedapur manakala Nuh naik keatas. Walaupun ada rasa yang agak aneh sebab ada manusia lain dalam rumahnya, yang bagi Nuh masih orang luar, perasaan itu cuba diketepikan. Nuh memulas tombol pintu, namun segera terhenti. Dia menoleh kearah satu pintu, pada tombolnya tersangkut amaran mudah, 'Do N't EnteR'. Nuh tahu apa ada didalam bilik itu.

Nafas dilepaskan lalu Nuh masuk kedalam biliknya. Aturan dalam bilik tersebut sedikit pun tidak berubah, dan semua berhabuk. Dan sepi serta hening yang memayungi bilik itu bagai mengintip hujung jemari Nuh, perlahan-lahan memanjat, sebelum menarik Nuh langsung kedalam. Nuh mengetap gigi, nafas mula tidak teratur apabila jantung mula berdegup melebihi paras normal.

You've came back...

Realiti inginkan kau ke?

Atau kau dipaksa hidup semata untuk dipergunakan?

Kau seorang, bagaimana mungkin boleh kau terfikir kau mampu hidup?

Diperlukan? Really? Ain't that just hilarious!?

Who ever needs someone like you anyway?

Kau layak sangat bernafas? Apatah lagi kau menapak atas bumi ini...?

Tawa itu sinis dan membebankan. Terasa pekak telinga Nuh apabila suara itu menarik Nuh lagi kedalam. Tangan Nuh terketar, kaki yang menampung tubuh terasa longlai, dada sesak sedang jantung laju mengepam darah. Peluh dingin mula tercipta didahi Nuh. Nuh menutup pintu dibelakangnya, terus menuju katil lalu menarik bantalnya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang amat erat.

Sejuk.

Dingin.

Mata dipejam, dikatup rapat, serapat yang boleh. Nuh terbatuk beberapa kali, tersedak nafas sendiri, atau mungkin sebab faktor habuk yang naik kesekeliling bilik.

Kau tak terfikir, kenapa kau ada disini...?

Apa yang kau nak...

Nuh berasa lemah.

You can't even remember those who remembers...

Why do you think they remember?

Kau tak rasa Is pun menjauh sekarang?

He has a life to live...

He is leaving and you are staying.

He has the clues, yet you are clueless...

He is---

"Nuh!"

Siapa...

Satu tangan hinggap diatas tubuh Nuh, menarik perlahan Nuh supaya menghadapnya. Tetapi, lagi ditarik, Nuh menarik lututnya kedada dan mengerekot sambil tercungap-cungap mencari nafas.

"Nuh... Tolong..." Suara itu mendesak dalam intonasi yang rendah namun risau.

Nuh menggeleng, membenamkan muka dalam bantal.

It's eating me...

Stop breathing.

You should just stop being alive.

You have to stop living...

"Paling kembali, hadap Adam..." Perlahan lelaki itu bersuara, memujuk.

Nuh geleng lagi. Dada sesak, rasa ketat seperti diikat mati. Terbayang pada waktu air asin yang terasa likat perlahan-lahan memenuhi ruang peparunya, rasa tusukan benda tajam dipangkal leher dan belakang kepala, bagai dibaham dengan perlahan dari dalam.

"I'm here..."

Kelopak mata serta merta terbuka luas, Nuh berpaling, refleks yang tak terduga, seolah-olah suis ditekan cermat, menghidupkan sesuatu yang tidak ada dalam diri Nuh.

He speaks...

Mata kelabu jernih itu menentang mata Nuh, sebelah tangan mencapai wajah Nuh. Rambut depan yang jatuh melekap didahi Nuh ditolak dengan hujung jari. Kedua belah keningnya jatuh dengan bimbang jelas menggantikan air muka beku.

Dia... Nampak-

Automatik Nuh menepis tangan dibahunya, dan mengesot kebelkang hingga belakang tubuhnya bertemu dinding yang sejuk. Badannya terketar-ketar, Nuh memeluk erat bantal didalam dakapan. Ekor nata melirik kearah muka pintu, kelihatan Dhuha sedang berdiri, kedua belah kening jatuh, mata hitam membesar. Degupan jantung Nuh pantas, peluh renik didahi. Nuh menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih.

"Y-you... S-saw..." Tutur Nuh gagap, suara bergetar. Mendengarkan suaranya sendiri, Nuh memejamkan mata rapat, dahi berkerut dalam sedang tangan mencengkam bantal dipeluk. Niat ingin menghentikan gigil yang tak dapat dihentikan. Tekaknya kering.

You are pathetic.   
Letting them see your vulnerable side,  
Letting them watch you break and losing

You are losing  
So let me win...

"Nuh..."

Dahi Nuh berkerut lebih dalam lagi andai itu tidak mustahil. Sebab suara itu bukan lagi milik Adam.

"Tutup telinga dan kira sampai seratus... Perlahan-lahan."

It comes...

It comes...

He'll die...

He'll die...

"N-no..." Nuh menggeleng kecil, membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Nuh menekan lagi tubuhnya kedinding, kalau tidak mystahil mahu saja dia mencair dan bersatu dengan dinding yang sejuk pada kulitnya. Lutut dibawah kedada meski terhalang dek bantal diantara kaki. Tangan dibawa ketelingan lalu ditekan kuat. Rambut ditarik dalam proses mencengkam kepalanya sendiri.

Kau takkan ingat...

Kau tak pernah ingat...  
"N-no... No... No..."

Aku ingat perasaan ni...  
Dada sesak dan sempit. Jantung berdegup kencang melawan kelajuan taufan, perut bagai rasa disimpul-simpul dari dalam, mual ditekak... Perasaan mirip ketakutan tapi pada masa yang sama bukan.

Jangan buka mata...

Jangan buka mata...

"Hey, Nuh... I'm here..."

No. He isn't here. He died.

Mati

Mati

Mati mati mati...

How can he live?

Nuh menggeleng. Bagai anak kecil yang mahu sorok dari raksasa dibawah katil.

"Tariq... Nak Dhuha panggilkan Is?"

Serta merta Nuh terpaku dimana dia berada apabila mendengar nama Is disebut.

Mendengar nama Tariq, disebut.

"N-no... D-don't... Is... No. Please..." Kecil saja suara Nuh, tersedak sendiri hingga dia terbatuk.

"Ok, kita tak akan panggil Is."

"He- Is... Nangis..." Payah benar hendak menyusun kata.

"Alright. Ok."

You are pushing people away...

They see you.

Vulnerable,

Broken,

Pathetic.

What you hid all the while,

They saw everything,

How useless you are

Worthless,

Nothing.

Let me win,

Then,

I'll keep you off your misery...

"Stop-"

"Nuh... Tolong? Buka mata?" Lembut Tariq cuba memujuk.

Maybe... Maybe... It's better if Is is here.

He knows

He knows

Kau nak dia tahu ke?

Tak...

Kau nak dia nangis?

Tak...

I'm fine.

No you aren't.

"I'm fine-" gumam Nuh rendah. Mengumpul tenaga untuk menenangkan diri.

"Just- keluar. I want to be alone..." Nuh menjatuhkan tangannya, memalingkan wajah dari manusia dihadapannya.

Let me win...

Nuh menarik nafas dalam. Memberanikan diri untuk buka mata. "I'm good now. Leave-" kata-kata Nuh terhenti sebaik saja wajah Shuaib menyapa pandangan.

"Shuaib..." Mata hitam Nuh membesar, tidak menyangkan akan kehadiran lelaki itu.

Tak... Bukan Shuaib... "Tariq..." Nuh bersuara rendah.

Lambat-lambat Tariq mengukirkan senyuman lemah. "Finally..."

"Nuh...!" Nuh pantas angkat muka memandang kearah pintu.

"Is?" Semua yang berada didalam bilik Nuh berpaling.

Is kelihatan agak mengah, air mukanya risau. "Kau- kau..." Is terhenti, memandang muka-muka selain muka Nuh.

Is mengeluh perlahan. "Kau ok?"

"Macam mana..."

Is geleng kepala, meluru mendekati Nuh.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku rasa tak kena. Tak sedap hati. Aku lari kemari... Kau..."

"Aku ok. It's just... Tak ada apa..."

Nuh tahu Is tak percaya. Tapi, seperti biasa, Is mengangguk dan mengukirkan senyuman. "Kau nak tidur?" Soal Is, duduk dibirai katil Nuh, memandang sahabatnya.

Nuh memandang sekilas Adam, Tariq di sisi katilnya, dan Dhuha dimuka pintu. Tariq mula berdiri, diikuti Adam. "Yeah." Jawab Nuh pendek. Is angguk lagi. Ekor matanya melirik pada Adam.

Ekspresi yang tertampal dimuka Tariq tak dapat dibaca Nuh. Ada luka yang cuba disorokkan, Nuh tak pasti. Sesuatu yang terbungkam, tak jadi diluah kan.

"Kami akan berada diluar... Kalau kamu perlukan apa-apa." Ujar Dhuha, memberikan senyuman buat kedua anak muda diatas katil tersebut. Manakala Adam tidak bersuara terus keluar dari dalam bilik tersebut.

"Yeah. Abang akan ada dibawah dengan dia orang ni..." Tariq menatap Nuh buat seketika, seperti mahu berkata sesuatu. Namun dia membatalkan niatnya dan berlalu. Tidak lupa menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Dalam jangka beberapa ketika, mereka membiarkan jeda tergantung antara mereka. Kipas berpusing dalam kelajuan yang rendah (mungkin dibuka oleh Dhuha tadi), langit diluar juga berubah warna. Tak perasan pun sejak bila senja menjengah. Mungkin mendung petang tadi, angin pula deras dan dingin bertiup, bagai mempercepatkan malam untuk melabuhkan tirai. Garisan cahaya yang mencelah diantara ruang langsir yang tak tertutup habis memberi sedikit sebanyak cahaya dalam bilik yang agak kesamaran.

Nuh menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sendiri tak sedar bila ketar tadi menghilang dan kadar degup jantung lambat-lambat kembali normal.

"Dia datang balik, Nuh?" Perlahan Is menyoal, memecahkan sepi antara mereka.

"Aku tak tahu... Mungkin."

Let me win.

Is angguk, memanjat katil lalu menyelesakan diri bersandar pada dinding disebelah Nuh. Mengikut arah mata Nuh yang merenung putaran kipas disiling.

"Kau nak baca apa malam ni?" Tanya Is, menggumam rendah.

"Dunno. Kau nak baca apa?"

"Ar-rahman. Ok?"

"Up to you."

Is melirik ekor mata kesisi. Nuh menyandarkan kepala didinding, sedikit mendongak, memejamkan mata.

"Weh... Nuh?"

"Hmm...?"

"Harini 15 haribulan."

"Alright."

There's a silent promise.

"Kita pergi pantai?"

Kening Nuh terangkat sebelah, ekor mata melirik pada Is.

And the mutual agreement.

"Yeah." Nuh memejamkan matanya kembali. Nafas panjang dilepaskan perlahan.

***

Malam itu usai solat Isyak di masjid, kedua Nuh dan Is tinggal buat sementara. Memerhatikan gelagat manusia selepas bersalaman dengan jemaah tadi. Mereka duduk disalah satu tiang yang juga menjadi rak Alquran. Is duduk bersila diselebah Nuh yang bersandar pada tiang. Memejamkan mata.

Is memulakan bacaannya dengan Alfatihah. Kemudian dia membaca surah ArRahman seperti yang dijanjikan dirumah tadi. Suara Is lunak dan merdu, meski ada serak basah terselit dalam intonasi suaranya. Tak lama Is membaca surah tersebut. Hampir tiga minit dia sudah pun selesai.

"Wanna go?" Tegur Is. Nuh buka mata sambil mengangguk.

"Let's go." Kata Nuh, menyambut tangan yang dihulurkan padanya. Is tersenyum tipis.

"Assalamualaikum warah matullah, Iskandar dan Nuh...?" Sapa satu suara yang kedengaran sudah dimamah usia. Serentak Is dan Nuh berpaling.

"Waalaikum- Salam... Imam Muhammad..." Jawab Is agak terkejut dengan sapaan tidak disangka itu. Nuh mengangguk sekali, menggumam rendah menjawab salam Imam Muhammad. Lelaki tua itu memberikan senyuman buat kedua mereka, wajahnya tenang dan cerah meski berkedut dimakan usia.

"Kalian ada mahu kemana-mana lepas ni?" Imam Muhammad bertanya.

"Ah... Iya... Nak lalu jalan pantai. Tengok bulan. Hari ni kan 15 haribulan, bulan penuh. Bayang bulan atas permukaan air lawa kalau malam-malam gini..." Beritahu Is.

Imam Muhammad mengangguk, memahami. Mata beralih pada Nuh yang senyap sahaja. "Besar dah kalian, Masya Allah... Bagaimana keadaan kalian sekarang? Tok Mat ada nampak kalian datang solat jenazah semalam, waktu talkin pun sama. Kalian kenal siapa arwah?" Imam Muhammad bertanya. Saja hendak bertegur sapa. Sudah lama tak berborak dengan cucunya Nik Jamaluddin dan cucu angkatnya ini. Imam Muhammad maklum dengan sifat pendiam Nuh, lagipula apabila Is ada disisi, lagilah mustahil untuk cucunya Nik ini membuka mulut.

"Uhm... Tak adalah kenal mana. Cuma arwah Hafiz tu junior kami waktu disekolah dahulu. Baik orangnya, macam Nuh juga, pendiam. Tapi kalau diajak berbual tahu juga la dia buka mulut..." Is tersengih, mengerling pada Nuh, saja mengusik. Nuh buat muka selamba, berpura-pura tidak mendengar usikan sahabatnya itu. Imam Muhammad sekadar tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, andaikata tak ada aral, datanglah rumah Tok Mat. Ummi kamu tu dah rindu nak jumpa kamu tu..."

"Eh... Hehe... In syaa Allah. Tok Mat dah nak beransur dah ke?"

Imam Muhammad mengangguk. "Nanti risau pula Ummi kamu tu. Jalan baik-baik ya? Assalamualaikum warahmatullah..." Orang tua itu menepuk bahu Is beberapa kali dan berlalu. Ekor matanya sempat menangkap wajah Nuh yang menunduk sedikit tanda hormat sambil menjawab salamnya.

Dah sampai masa nampaknya...

"Waalaikum salam warahmatullah." Balas Is menghantar langkah Imam Muhammad dengan pandangan sehinggalah Imam masjid kawasan mereka itu menghilang disebalik pintu. Terdapat beberapa orang jemaah lagi yang tinggal, mungkin AJK masjid, tunggu orang lain beransur dahulu untuk memeriksa keadaan masjid sebelum ditinggalkan.

"Jomlah kita jalan juga... Sekarang pun dah lapan empat lima. Bulan baru nak naik ni..." Ujar Is memandang Nuh.

"Yeah." Nuh mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berlalu keluar dari masjid. Menyarung selipar dan melalui wakaf yang dekat dengan pagar utama. Tiba-tiba Is berhenti berjalan, memandang wakaf kosong itu.

Nuh yang terlajak beberapa langkah kehadapan berhenti dan berpaling. Is sedang tersenyum sendiri. Tetapi disebalik senyuman itu ada gusar dan rawan yang terselindung disebalik matanya. Bila Is angkat muka, dia geleng kepalanya sedikit.

"Normal life seems so surreal for me now..." Kata Is perlahan, seperti berbisik pada diri sendiri, tetapi tetap jelas pada pendengaran Nuh. Matanya menatap mata Nuh.

"But, I think, selagi mana aku ada dengan kau, normal tu tak mustahil untuk aku..." Air muka Is sedikit tenang, menghampiri Nuh.

Nuh bagai terputus kata, tak tahu nak balas apa.

"Jomlah..."

Nuh angguk.

***

Mångata...

Swedish word,   
Meaning...

Is mengalihkan pandangan kesisi, melihat Nuh sudah pun mencabut tee lengan pendek itu diatas batu dan terjun kedalam air asin dengan kocakan air yang agak besar. Lamunan terus terhenti apabila tempias air terkena mukanya.

"Nuh!" Is memejamkan matanya, refleks nak elak air dari masuk mata. Dahi berkerut. Dia yang baru nak memanjat batu sebab tadi mengamati garisan bayangan purnama diatas permukaan air dengan ombak tenang beralun diatas air mempercepatkan pergerakannya.

Is melepaskan keluhan panjang. "Really... Ya Allah..." Dia geleng kepala.

"Kau mandi memalam gini nanti demam tau..." Keluhnya lagi.

Tak cukup jaga Natrah dan Naufal yang juga pantang nampak air kolam, air laut, mesti mahu terjun masuk. Entah macam mana boleh lekat perangai Nuh yang unpredictable ini pada adik kembarnya, tak tahulah. Entahnya dengar atau tidak Nuh yang menyelam dalam air, meninggalkan bebelon air yang pecah sebaik saja muncul dipermukaan. Nuh tak selalu pun begini, tapi bila dia sampai mood, memang dia akan buat suka hati dia. Tersisip rasa bimbang akan Nuh setiap kali dia lakukan perkara sebegini. Is menggaru belakang kepalanya, lalu mengambil tempat diatas baru paling besar dan tinggi dengan permukaan leper. Tempat yang selalu Is dan Nuh berkongsi duduk kalau melepak dipantai. Pokok yang rendang tumbuh diatas tanjung sedikit sebanyak menghalang cahaya matahari kalau waktu siang.

Is meraup wajah sambil melepaskan nafas panjang. Menghirup bau asin dari laut, menyerap deru angin yang lembut bertiup pada malam ini. Is menarik lututnya kedada lalu direhatkan sisi kepala diatas lutut, merenung garisan berliku bayangan dari bulan yang bercahaya terang dilangit malam yang jelas. Kerlipan bintang bersepah bergemerlapan menghiasi angkasa. Namun pengamatan pemandangan yang indah itu serta merta terganggu dengan kocakan air yang menganggu perjalanan ombak menuju gigi pantai. Sekejap muncul dipermukaan, sekejap menghilang kedalam. Ambil masa beberapa saat jugalah untuk Is mengenal pasti apakah makhluk tersebut...

Pantas Is angkat kepala, kaki automatik menolak tubuh untuk berdiri. Degup jantung mula kencang dengan mengikut gradient yang meningkat, "NUH!" Panggil Is hampir menjerit. Cepat saja dia melompat turun dari batu-batuan yang agak terhakis dek hakisan ombak yang berterusan, tapak kaki agak terbenam dalam pasir lembut, meninggalkan kesan tapak kaki sedang Is berlari mengikut arah tuju Nuh.

"NUH!" Naik satu oktaf dia memanggil Nuh yang seakan-akan sengaja buat pekak dengan panggilannya. Dadanya terasa sesak dek bimbang yang amat, apa gilanya Nuh ni lagi menjauh dia pergi, mana pula dia nak pergi, waktu malam begini... Ya Allah jangan Kau biarkan apa-apa terjadi pada Nuh ya Allah...

"NUH!!" Jeritnya lagi. Terasa mahu pitam, tangan dapat rasa betapa darah seakan-akan lupa hendak melalui urat nadi dipergelangan, hanya fokus untuk menuju keotaknya saja...

Tiba-tiba Nuh tidak lagi muncul kepermukaan, Is berdiri betul-betul bertentangan dengan garisan berlekuk bayangan bulan. Hujung baju ditarik, kaki membawa badan menghampiri gigi air---

Apabila Nuh kembali muncul dipermukaan air, berada ditengah-tengah garisan bayangan bulan, hanya kepalanya sahaja yang terlihat buat Is melepaskan nafas panjang.

Budak ni... Ya Allah... Mahunya roh aku melayang kejap tadi... Wajahnya terasa panas dan air mata hampir bergenang. Serta merta Is jatuh melutut diatas pasir, menunduk dan meraup wajahnya. Menahan air jernih yang masin daripada mengalir daripada kolam air mata, dek kerana risau separuh mati kejap tadi.

"Seriously... Nuh..." Gumamnya rendah, suara bergetar.

Is tak perasan bila Nuh sudah kembali kedaratan sehinggalah tangan yang masih basah menyentuh belakang tangannya yang kering namun dingin.

"Jangan kau tutup mata... Bulan lawa kut malam ni..." Ujar Nuh, mula duduk mencangkung depan Is. Sekadar meletakkan tangannya yang basah diatas tangan Is.

"Nuh~~~! Macam mana aku tak tutup mata kalau aku tak rasa roh aku macam nak tersentap dari badan tadi bila tengok kau selam tak naik-naik?!" Rungut Is, laju dia bercakap dengan senafas sahaja. Is menurunkan tangannya dari menakup wajah dituruti keluh berat yang TERSANGAT berat dilepaskan. Dia menongkat tubuh dengan kedua belah tangan dibenamkan dalam pasir dibelakangnya, menjulurkan kedua belah kaki kehadapan dan mendongak sambil menutup mata.

"Seriously Nuh, you are gonna be the death for me..." Kata Is menengadah langit. Mula berasa sedikit tenang.

Pergerakan Nuh senyap, mengambil tempat disebelah Is.

"Jangan nangis... Aku minta maaf..." Gumam Nuh antara dengar dengan tidak. Is menoleh, melihat dahi Nuh sedikit berkerut, merenung pasir bagai hendak tembus satu lapisan bumi. Buat seketika kepala bagai lambat hendak menghadam kata-kata Nuh, sendi yang berasa agak relaks membawa tangan kembali kehadapan, menarik kaki kedalam sila. Kemudian Is tergelak kecil.

"Aku tak nangis.. And it's alright. Kau just nak escape aje kan, aku faham... But still, bahaya lah kau buat macam tu... Terjun masuk air waktu malam macam ni. Kalau kau demam macam mana? Nanti kau juga yang liat nak makan ubat-"

"I have no problem with medications." Laju Nuh memotong buat Is tertawa lagi.

"Ok, ok. Tapi jangan buat macam tu lagi..." Sebab aku tak nak kehilangan kau lagi.

Nuh menjeling kearah Is yang terdiam, membiarkan ayatnya yang agak tergantung tanpa disambung kerana maklum Nuh memahami maksudnya yang tersirat. Tiba-tiba hening digantung antara mereka. Biarpun terisi keheningan tersebut dengan bayu lembut walaupun agak deras membawa ombak bertemu pantai.

"Tapi betullah kau kata... Cantik view malam ni..." Kata Is memecahkan sepi yang tak sengaja dibina. Tetapi sepi-sepi begitu sudah biasa digantung antara mereka. Bicara diisi kebanyakannya dari mulut Is, sekadar mengingati apa yang berlaku. Dan hanya setia menjadi pendengar dan sekali sekala adalah juga respons yang diberi walaupun tak adalah memberangsangkan sangat pun. Namun memadai bagi seorang Nuh buat Is.

"Uhm..." Nuh angguk, menyelesakan posisi duduknya. Ada air menitik dari hujung rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Is... Kau ni macam langit." Nuh bersuara tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Langit? Apa fasal pula? Hm, kalau gitu, kau ni laut lah kut." Is menuding jari telunjuknya lurus kehadapan. "And the horizon, our meeting point. Endless." Is menoleh pada Nuh.

Nuh mengangguk, kedua belah keningnya terangkat sedikit. Menarik nafas dalam. "Aku nak masuk dalam semula..."

"No." tegas Is membalas, suara bersalut amaran,

"Ok." Terus Nuh bangkit dan berlari masuk dalam air.

"Nuh!" panggil Is walaupun tak berguna. Dia mengeluh lagi lalu tergelak kecil sambil menggeleng kepala. Namun serasanya tadi dia ada nampak sengihan Nuh sebelum dia menghilang dalam air.

I guess I'll have to wait..

Is senyum sendiri.

***


	26. #26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe we are still so innocent. The species are still so innocent that a person who is apt to be murdered believes that the murderer, just before he puts the final wrench on his throat, will have enough compassion to give him one sweet cup of water."  
> \--Maya Angelou

"HaChM-!"

"Sini..."

"'Tis fi- HachM-!"

"Kau tak keringkan badan kau betul-betul tadi."

Nuh berhenti berjalan, mencerun memandang Is dengan ekor mata sedang sahabatnya meletakkan cardigan diatas bahu Nuh.

"Pakai elok-elok." Is menyuruh, memerhatikan Nuh. Nuh tak membalas, akur dengan suruhan Is. Menyarung kedua belah tangannya dalam sarung lengan cardigan Is yang agak besar dari tubuh Nuh. Fabrik cardigan tersebut agak hangat memandangkan Is yang memakainya sebentar tadi. Nuh mengeluh kecil dan mula berjalan kembali.

Dia membuang pandang kelaut, memandang bayangan bulan yang melengkuk diatas permukaan air. Angin bertiup membawa bayu.

"Pak Teh ada dirumah tadi. Somehow... Tadi... Aku tak nak jumpa dia." Kata Is, memecah sepi yang baru hendak berlabuh. Nuh melirik ekor mata untuk melihat wajah Is meskipun dari sisi. Dari intonasi suara Is, Nuh tahu dia rasa bersalah.

"Seeing him unsettles me..." Is mengeluh lagi. "So, aku pun bagi alasan nak jumpa kau. Nak kata aku tipu, tak, aku rasa... sebab memang aku rasa tak sedap hati pada masa yang sama."

Nuh mengangguk, menggaru hidungnya. Is mahu sentuh tentang keadaan Nuh tadi. "Apa jadi sebenarnya Nuh? Kalau kau nak-"

"Tadi." Nuh berhenti, pantas memotong kata-kata Is. Kerana dia memang nak beritahu Is. Is menatap muka Nuh buat seketika dan mengangguk. Ada senyuman halus dibibirnya, tapi Nuh sengaja abaikan.

"Aku tak tahu apa jadi. Bila aku masuk dalam bilik tu, macam- ada beban humban bahu aku. Lepastu dia datang. Macam-" Nuh terhenti. Menarik cardigan yang dipakai dalam tubuh. Nuh menggeleng kecil lantas melepaskan nafas panjang.

"Apa dia cakap, Nuh?"

Nuh diam, membuang pandang kelaut. "Dia kata..." Nuh menghentikan langkah, memejamkan mata buat seketika. Dia dapat rasa tangan Is diatas bahunya.

"Let me win..." Sambung Nuh, membuka matanya kembali dan berpaling pada Is. Is menurunkan tangannya. Angguk.

Mereka senyap buat seketika, menatap laut yang terhampar depan mata. Tak lama, sebelum Is kembali memecahkan sepi antara mereka.

"Jom balik." Ujar Is lembut, menggamit pada Nuh. Dia seperti mahu mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia memilih untuk mendiamkan diri. Tapi Nuh tak lagi bersuara, sekadar mengikut langkah Is disisinya. Tak mengendahkan rasa sejuk yang mula menggigit kulit. Sedikit sebanyak cardigan yang diberikan Is menghangatkan tubuhnya, walaupun Nuh tak nak mengaku.

Benda jadi...

I wonder what more awaits then...

"HacHm-!"

Nuh dapat rasa pandangan Is padanya yang mana Nuh menjeling sekilas, melepaskan tawa kecil dari Is.

"Kita kena cepat, malam pun dah larut... We need to warm you up."

***

Bila sampai dihadapan rumah, Nuh dan Is berbalas pandang. Kemudian Nuh menolak buka pintu pagar tersebut dan menjejak masuk ke halaman rumah. "Dah gelap... Tidur dah kut..." Ujar Is, menyuarakan apa dalam minda Nuh. Nuh mengangguk. "Mungkin."

Tak boleh jangka apa-apa sangat pun dari dua manusia yang kini menetap dengannya. Oh, tadi ada Tariq. Apa dia buat disini?

Nuh berpaling. Is menguntum senyuman. "Aku balik dulu..."

Is menentang mata Nuh buat seketika. "I'll be alright."

"Yeah..."

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam..." Nuh memerhatikan langkah Is sehinggalah dia menghilang disebalik pagar yang ditutup. Nuh menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dia berlalu masuk kedalam rumah, buat tak endah dengan rasa tidak senang diperutnya.

"Assalamualaikum..." Dia membuka pintu.

"Nuh-"

Tariq bingkas bangun dari duduknya, mendapatkan Nuh yang baru saja hendak menutup pintu. Nuh tak tahu sama ada dia perlu rasa terkejut ataupun tidak, sebab sungguh pun dia tak sangka ada yang menanti. Tapi, walaupun dia rasa begitu rasanya gerangan yang menyambutnya ini tak perasan reaksi Nuh yang wujud tak wujud tu. Tariq diam buat seketika, menanti Uh mengunci pintu sebelum kembali menghadapnya.

"Nuh, ada banyak benda yang abang nak beritahu. Dan sekarang, we are running out of time."

Dahi Nuh berkerut. Dia ingin membuka suara, tapi, dari gaya Tariq, dia mahu bercakap lagi, maka Nuh diamkan diri dulu.

"Abang tak tahu sama ada Nuh dah ingat, fragments from the past. Cuma abang nak beritahu-- sebelum apa-apa jadi, yang- nama abang Tariq, bukan Shuaib. And no, I didn't die. Kenapa Shuaib? Sebab mereka tak boleh tahu yang abang masih hidup. Kalau mereka tahu, maknanya mereka akan tahu yang Nuh masih hidup, and I can't do that. Boleh faham?" Ujar Tariq, menjelaskan serba sedikit pada Nuh.

Nuh melepaskan nafas panjang. Dia angguk. Memang dia faham, tapi dia tak berapa nak jelas lagi sebenarnya. Nuh tak tahu sama ada dia ingat atau tidak- tapi... Siapa mereka?

Kenapa 'mereka' ni tak boleh tahu yang Nuh hidup?

Apa yang mereka nak?

Benda ni ada kena mengena dengan Is ke?

Sebab sebelum ni Is ada kata yang dia nak bunuh Nuh, disebabkan 'mereka' yang Tariq katakan tadi ke?

"Apa kena mengena... Nuh dengan abang?" Dari banyak-banyak benda, itu juga yang keluar dari mulut Nuh. Nuh tak pasti sama ada soalan itu patut ditanya atau tidak, tapi benda tu ada juga rupanya terselit dicelah-celah neuron dalam otak Nuh, Nuh tak rasa menyesal bertanya. Banyak sebab yang Nuh tak pasti munasabah atau tidak, atas kenapa Nuh utarakan soalan tersebut. Tapi Tariq kelihatan melepaskan nafas, seperti tadi dia didesak untuk membuka suara, tak sedar dia sedang menahan nafas.

"Nuh... Nuh adik kandung abang..." Tariq maju setapak, namun serta merta menghentikan langkah apabila dia mengamati wajah Nuh.

Nuh terkejut, mungkin perasaan itu jelas tertampal diwajahnya, tak pun dari matanya yang membesar. Dan Nuh tak rasa nak tutup rasa terkejutnya sebab... Abang kandung?

Sejak bila... Tok Nik tak pernah beritahu apa-apa pun? Atau Tok Nik tak beritahu apa-apa sebab Nuh tak pernah tanya? Macam tu?

Tutup telinga... Kira sampai seratus-

"You-" itu bukan mimpi...

Memori. Memori yang selama ini menganggu lena Nuh. Nuh menelan air liur.

"How?" Suaranya kecil. Rasa mengah tiba-tiba. Nuh melangkah perlahan menuju sofa yang terdekat, melabuhkan duduk, cuba untuk menenangkan diri.

It came...

I don't remember...

"Nuh,"

Nuh memejamkan mata, cuba untuk fokus dengan aturan nafas apabila jantung mula berdegup kencang.

"Miaow~" Nuh pantas membuka mata apabila dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggeselkan tubuh pada betisnya.

Hazel mendongak keatas, memandang Nuh. Mata dwi warna itu memandang Nuh, seperti bertanya akan keadaannya. Kalau dia manusia mungkin pandangan itu boleh ditafsirkan kerisauan. Nuh mengeluh kecil, separa lega. Kemudian dia mengangkat Hazel lalu direhatkan diatas pehanya.

"It's okay. I'm just..." Nuh mengurut batang hidungnya. Mengeluh.

"Nuh masuk tidur dulu..." Gumam Nuh rendah, bangkit dari duduknya, membetulkan cara dukung Hazel dalam dakapannya.

"Malam." Kata Nuh pendek sebelum berlalu tanpa memandang Tariq. Dia dengar Tariq mengeluh, tapi dia tak dapat nak fokus sekarang.

Aku nak tidur... Tanpa sedar dia juga mengeluh sendiri.

\---  
Langit begitu cerah dan awan berarak mengikut aliran angin yang agak deras ditanah yang lapang itu.

"Satu, dua, tiga- larii~!!!" Derap kaki semakin rancak mengikut tawa yang kuat dibawa angin.

"Cepat Nuh-!!!"

"Waaahhh~~~ tengok! Tengok! Tok Nik! Dia naikkk~!" Ketawa lagi. Matanya bulat dan bersinar-sinar melihat layang-layang yang kini terbang tinggi.

Nuh tidak mengikut langkah budak itu. Dia berpaling seketika. Mata Is juga besar, lebar senyumannya melihat layang-layang terbang tinggi. Nuh melihat bibirnya menuturkan sesuatu, tetapi entah kenapa Nuh tak dapat mendengarnya. Walhal sura mereka ketawa mudah sahaja singgah pendengaran Nuh. Kemudian kaki kecil Nuh membawa tubuh kearah sebatang pokok sedang Is mengejar layang-layang tersebut, mengikut tawa budak yang mempunyai plaster dilutut kiri dan bawah dagunya. Mereka berbalas kata, tapi tak cukup jelas untuk Nuh dengar sedang Nuh memanjat naik pokok tersebut.

Pokok yang dipanjat Nuh baru hendak memutik bunganya. Nuh mencari dahan yang teguh lalu dia mengambil tempat disitu. Berhati-hati dia membetulkan duduknya sehingga habuk daripada debunga masuk kedalam matanya. Refleks dia memejamkan mata dan digosok matanya hingga berasa pedih. Nuh mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum sedar dunia disekelilingnya gelap gelita. Mata mengecil cuba membiasakan dengan keadaan disekelilingnya. 

Dia gosok lagi mata sebab tak percaya. Suasana sunyi dan sepi, deru angin masih bertiup, namun lebih membawa kedinginan dan lembab yang menegakkan bulu roma. Dia cuba memanggil, bibirnya bergerak, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang dipanggil, bahkan tidak pun mendengar suara sendiri. Nuh mahu turun dari pokok yang dipanjatnya tadi, namun keanehan menyusup dalam jiwa apabila dia merasakan dahan yang sepatutnya kasar dek kulit kayu dan keras ini empuk dan lembut.

Nuh memalingkan wajahnya, baru sedar dia sedang berbaring. Fabrik dibawah kepala Nuh itu lembut biarpun agak tebal. Nuh bangkit dari baringnya, merasakan keadaan disekeliling. Gelap tetap gelap. Dia dapat merasakan peluh dingin menitik didahi dan nafasnya tidak menentu. Tangan diletakkan didada untuk menenangkan diri.

Terus dia angkat muka apabila dia merasakan garisan cahaya yang semakin membesar bagai ada orang sedang membuka langsir, membenarkan aliran cahaya masuk perlahan-lahan dalam bilik yang gelap itu. Mengecil mata Nuh cuba membiasakan dengan cahaya tersebut. Namun bila dia nak turun dari katil, pergelangan kakinya terasa sejuk. Bila dia melihat apakah yang menahan pergerakannya, cangkuk besi yang lebar tapi agak nipis mengikatnya dikatil.

Nafas panjang ditarik dalam lalu dilepaskan. Kepala terasa kabur, macam ada kabus yang memasuki ruang minda, turut menghadang pandangan. Terasa ada beban menolak bahunya supaya dia kembali berbaring. Nuh memejamkan mata.

"Hmm...."

Katil terbenam lebih dalam menanggung beban yang bertambah. Sejuk. Nuh membuka mata, hanya bertemu dengan samar cahaya. Baru perasan dia tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali seluar kain kapas panjang. Sesuatu, permukaan yang tipis,halus dan... Tajam, mungkin bergerak perlahan, sentuh tak sentuh kulit Nuh, dari bibir, kedagu turun kedada hingga kepusat lalu berhenti.

Nuh menghirup nafas dalam. Dia tak dapat melihat wajah manusia dihadapannya. Hanya mata putih yang menyepet apabila dia senyum menampakkan barisan giginya yang putih. Kemudian, betul-betul diatas jantungnya, telapak tangan diletakkan. Hujung jemarinya dingin diatas dada Nuh, tetapi tapaknya hangat. Nafas Nuh turun naik tak sekata, mata dipejamkan kembali.

Sepi yang membaluti suasana bagai berdengung di gegendang telinga. Hanya helaan nafas manusia diatas Nuh dan diri Nuh sahaja yang kedengaran.

"Dup... Dap... Dup... Dap... Sometimes we can't believe that we are alive..." Nuh pasti sesiapa yang menekan tubuhnya ini sedang tersengih, mengejek Nuh yang tak berupaya untuk berbuat apa-apa.

Kalau aku tengah bermimpi sekarang, cepatlah sedar...

Nuh memejamkan mata sekali lagi, cuba mengangkat tangan. Terus dia membuka mata, terkejut. Tiada apa-apa disekelilingnya, lelaki tadi pun sudah tiada. Nuh melepaskan nafas, tak menyangka dia berasa lega. Nuh terus duduk, mata meliar kesekeliling walaupun dalam gelita.

Tiba-tiba satu tangan yang memegang kemas pergelangan tangan Nuh menyentap Nuh dengan kuat dari belakang. Mujur tak lari tulang bahu dengan lengan Nuh. Nuh mahu berpaling tetapi mukutnya pantas ditekup oleh sesiapa yang menyentapnya tadi, bibir dekat ditelinga Nuh.

"Wake up."

Sebelum kepala Nuh dihentak kuat dari belakang, serta-merta menyedut segala apa yang terjadi disekeliling Nuh. Tak sempat nak rasa sakit atau impak apa-apa dari hentakan yang kuat tadi. Bagaikan sedar terapung separa sedar, melihat bayang kelibat dihadapan mata. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan bau yang aneh, menyengat rongga tekak dan saraf otak Nuh. Perlahan-lahan dunia menjadi zulmat.

***

"Ugh..." Nuh mengerang perlahan. Dahi berkerut dalam. Dia cuba buka mata, tapi kelopak mata terasa berat, seperti kulit senipis itu digantikan dengan batu bertan.

Belakang kepala terasa berdenyut kuat. Berdengung dalam kepala. Nuh mencelikkan mata beberapa kali, cuba menyesuaikan pandangan dengan samar cahaya yang -cuba- menerangi bilik itu. Namun, intensiti cahaya itu ditingkatkan secara perlahan-lahan hingga ketahap paling maksimum, sehingga Nuh betul-betul dapat melihat dengan jelas. Biarpun dengan kepala yang berdenyut kuat. Nuh cuba menggerakkan kedua tangan, tetapi ikatan yang kemas dan agak dingin terikat pada pergelangan Nuh. Besi.

Nuh mengeluh dalam hati. Kakinya juga diikat.

What the...

Dahi Nuh berkerut apabila dia angkat muka. Memandang kearah pintu yang dibuka dari luar.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat bercampur merah, pendek hingga paras telinga. Dia tersenyum, tetapi tiada kemesraan disebalik senyuman itu. Formal. Terlalu formal. Nuh menoleh kesekeliling bilik, baru sedar biliknya berwarna putih. Bukan dicat putih, tetapi lebih seperti kusyen daripada kulit berwarna putih. Nuh menekan kakinya kedalam lantai. Agaknya, nampak empuk macam tu pun kira keras juga.

"Nuh Hanafi." Ujar wanita itu, memandang tepat kemata Nuh. Nuh bersandar, menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, rasa panik tak langsung menyinggah, apatah lagi rasa takut. Cuak. Tak ada. Cuma rasa agak mustahil nak relaks dalam keadaan macam ni. Rasa tak selesa.

"Nampaknya Tariq menjaga kamu dengan sangat baik."

Nuh mengangkat kedua belah keningnya. Tidak membalas.

Wanita itu memandangnya buat seketika. Seperti berkira-kira sama ada untuk terus cakap atau pun tidak sebab Nuh tak bersuara. Entah kenapa Nuh sendiri tak rasa apa-apa. Bukan pasrah, cuma dia tak dapat nak keluarkan sebarang soalan dalam kepala, apatah lagi nak dilafazkan. Ataupun wanita itu sekadar menanti reaksi Nuh daripada apa yang bakal diucapkan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, sekali. Mata kelabu itu beku.

"Baik. Kami berharap agar kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa diluar jangkaan kami." Sebaik saja wanita itu habis bercakap, bunyi klik dan sesuatu menderam rendah, melepaskan Nuh dari ikatan tersebut. Nuh mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pergelangan yang merah, juga kaki yang terasa kebas tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu dimuka pintu, berhenti melangkah buat seketika, berpaling pada Nuh. Nuh kembali mengangkat muka.

"Oh, Nuh, ingat, jangan percaya apa kamu lihat dan apa yang ada dalam kepala kamu."

Dan dengan itu, wanita itu menghilang disebalik pintu, dengan bunyi menggelongsor yang halus kemudian klik- pintu itu tertutup rapat. Malah seperti tiada apa-apa pun yang menunjukkan dimana wanita itu keluar adalah pintu. Nuh mengerutkan dahi, memerhatikan kesekeliling bilik.

Segalanya putih. Dari siling, dinding hingga kelantai, semuanya putih. Ada benda macam butang terbenam selang semeter antara butang kedua. Nuh mengeluh, melarikan jemarinya kedalam rambut yang- pendek? Nuh tak ingat kali terakhir b dia potong rambut, dan dia pasti dia belum lagi rasa nak potong rambut. Dia menunduk, tee putih berlengan panjang, seluar berkain kapas dan stoking. Semua putih. Agaknya yang berlainan warna hanyalah kulit Nuh sebab kerusi yang diduduki tadi juga berwarna putih.

Nuh melepaskan nafas panjang. Menekan kepalanya dengan hujung jari.

Jangan percaya...

Then what the hell can I do in this bloody prick of a room anyway.

Nuh memegang kepalanya sendiri, menapak kebelakang beberapa langkah hingga dia tersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia menggeleng sendiri. Nuh mengerling sekilas kearah pintu yang dimana wanita itu menghilang tadi.

Kiblat.

Satu perkataan muncul dalam benaknya buat dia bangun dan menghampiri pintu tak gaya pintu tadi. Dia angkat tangan namun serta merta terhenti.

...sesiapa yang ada takkan buka pintu ni...

Dahi Nuh berkerut. Satu benda yang buat dia kembali dimana dia duduk tadi, adalah suara hati yang meyakinkan kata-kata itu tadi. Dia mengeluh kecil, memandang sekeliling bilik. Baru perasan, satu ruang kecil yang ada, mungkin itu kut tempat untuk melepas, sebab ada tisu berdekatan. Nuh hampir tergelak sendiri sebab rasa tak percaya tiba-tiba menyimbah. Dalam banyak-banyak benda...

At least ada juga perikemanusiaan sesiapa dibelakang semua ini.

Dalam keadaan dimana dia tak dapat mengira waktu dan tiada matahari nak membantu perkiraan masa buatnya, nampaknya Nuh kena bergantung pada diri sendiri.

Dan sepatutnya perlu bagi seorang manusia rasa panik- takut- keliru atau apa-apa emosi apabila dalam situasi begini. Tak tahu apa akan jadi pada diri. Mungkin akan dilepaskan mati. Dibiarkan mati. Akan dibunuh sebaik saja dilepaskan. Tak pun mati sebab gila duduk seorang diri. Tak pun jadi gila sebab sumpah satu zarah pun tak ada clue apa jadi sekarang. Kenapa mereka ambil Nuh, kenapa mereka ikat dia begitu tadi atas kerusi. Macam dungu pun ada. Bukan Nuh buat apa pun. Oh- mungkin gusar Nuh akan menyerang wanita kayu tadi.

...wanita tadi ada sebut nama Tariq.

Tariq... Abang kandung Nuh... Entah kenapa dia tak lagi rasa terkejut sejak bila Tariq sendiri beritahu Nuh. Tak sempat untuk Nuh tanya bagaimana dia boleh hidup, bagaimana dia boleh kenal Zerith dan Aria, kenapa dia guna nama Shuaib, kenapa 'mereka' tak boleh tahu dia hidup dan Nuh hidup, siapa Tok Nik sebenarnya, siap-

Kejap-

Jap-

Jap-

Jap.

Apa semua ni?

Hidup?

Zerith?

Aria?

... Tok Nik?

Kenapa... Nuh macam ingat dengan semua ini?

Siapa pula Zerith dan Aria?

Soalan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba, bertalu-talu, Nuh sendiri tak dapat nak proses apa yang sedang difikirkan.

Nuh bersandar lantas mendongak. Menarik kakinya kedalam tetapi tidak dirapatkan kedada. Cukup untuk merehatkan siku diatas lutut. Dia memejamkan mata, cuba menenangkan diri dan mengawal pemikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang difikirkan, sampai lost track sendiri.

Tahniah sebab berjaya buat diri sendiri keliru dengan kepala otak sendiri. Detik hatinya, mengejek diri sendiri.

This is what happens when you are alone with your own bloody thoughts.

Dia mengeluh lagi. Bilik itu menjadi gelap semula. Belum sempat Nuh nak menyesuaikan pandangan dalam gelap, satu cahaya berwarna mula menggantikan suasan gelap. Gambaran yang kabur pada mulanya, perlahan-lahan difokuskan hingga jelas semuanya.

Nuh mencelikkan mata beberapa kali. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Bilik itu kosong, dinding hingga kesiling semuanya warna kelabu, simen yang tak dicat dan...

Is.

Nafas Nuh tersekat dikerongkong, mata terbuka luas. Lambat-lambat dia bangun dari duduknya, cuba menghampiri Is yabg sedang terbaring betul-betul bertentangan dengan Nuh. Tangan terketar-ketar, dalam kepala cuba meyakinkan yang itu bukan Is, hanya imejnya saja. Tapi Nuh tetap mendekati imej Is itu, cuba mengambil tangannya namun tembus. Hanya cahaya saja yang menunjukkan tangan Nuh yang terketar hebat.

Is tidak sedarkan diri. Hanya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna indigo dan biru gelap, plain tee warna coklat gelap dengan khakis. Dia bernafas, tetapi dalam kadar yang sangat perlahan.

Klik.

Nuh berpaling kearah pintu. Pintu itu menggelongsor memberi ruang untuk tiga orang lelaki masuk. Semua badan tingga dan agak berotot. Wajah mereka biasa saja. Seorang yang tingga berambut blond panjang paras telinga. Seorang rambut hitam legap berbulu mata lebat dan seorang lagi lengan bertatu tulisan kuno berambut pendek, sebuah bagasi dalam tangan.

"Dose him." Ujar Kening Lebat. Blond dan Tatu mengangguk dan terus mendekati Is. Tatu membuka beg yang dibawa tadi, terkandung pelbagai jenis picagari berbagai saiz, dan botol-botol kecil yang disusun dari paling kecil hingga besar. Pelbagai warna. Kedua mereka sudah pun memakai sarung tangan. Tatu mengisi satu persatu picagari dengan dos-dos tertentu lalu diserahkan pada Blond. Kemudian jarum dicucuk mula-mula dipergelangan tangan kiri Is, bahagian lengan dan kawasan antara bahu dan leher.

Is mengerang perlahan, dahinya berkerut. Jemarinya tergerak. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak difahami.

"Put him on the chair after." Kening lebat bersuara selepas seketika. Nuh menoleh pada kerusi yang didudukinya kejap tadi. Bilik ni...?

"We gotta make sure he'll be constantly dosed." Katanya lagi, mata mencerun memerhatikan kedua pekerja tadi.

Selepas mereka selesai mencucuk segala dos pada Is, Is diangkat lalu diletakkan diatas kerusi, masih belum sedarkan diri. Cuma aturan nafasnya semakin laju. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat memerah perlahan-lahan.

Tiba-tiba lelaki Blond tadi berpaling dimana Nuh sedang duduk, menakup mulutnya sendiri. Dan dia tersenyum tanpa emosi dimata.

"Let's go." Ujarnya.

Tatu membisikkan sesuatu pada Is selesai memastikan Is terikat dek besi yang menahan Nuh tadi.

Dan ketika itu, mata Is terbuka luas, mata kanan bertukar warna dan dia meraung dengan kuat. Bergema disetiap sudut bilik tersebut memantulkan suaranya yang kasar dan dalam.

Nuh menghela nafas, "...Is..." Suara bergetar dan perlahan, menggumam disebalik tangan yang menutup mulut sendiri. Denyut dalam kepala mula datang kembali.

"Ughh---!!!"

Is-?

Apa... Jadi...?

***


	27. #27

"Whoa??? Dia akan datang lagi? Aku fikir kau akan settle terus dengan dia and wow we are at world peace again." Mata Arwa membesar.

Dia menyuapkan spaghetti dalam mulut, tak sedar ada yang tergantung dihujung bibirnya dek terkejut dengan keputusan Tariq.

"Dia takkan buat apa-apa." Balas Tariq tenang.

Arwa mengerutkan dahinya, menggigit spaghetti yang tergantung ditepi bibirnya. Dia mengelap mulutnya dengan belakang tangan. Kemudian dia mengalihkan matanya pada Muiz yang duduk disebelah Tariq.

Garfu yang digunakan diangkat lalu ditunjuk tepat kemuka Tariq.

"Kau dah putus fius."

Tariq tersenyum, riak tenang itu masih kekal terlekat diwajahnya.

"Fius-fius tu dah lama tak sudi nak bersambung dalam kepala sebenarnya." Akui Tariq.

"Muiz?" Arwa menyoal, nada suaranya berbaur kebimbangan.

"Aku takkan apa-apa..." Muiz bersuara, dia juga tenang menjamah spaghettinya dari tadi lagi.

"One thing. Walaupun aku prefer kau mati, aku pilih untuk kau mati dalam tangan aku, bukan lelaki itu. Aku suka dia, tapi aku tak suka dia. Nampak tak contradiction tu?" Ujar Arwa, sarkastiknya tak lepas dari nada suaranya. Geram pula rasa.

Muiz terdiam mendengar kata-kata Arwa, memikirkan keikhlasan yang tak terduga terkeluar daripada mulut seorang Arwa begitu memang tak tersangka. Tariq juga tidak berkata apa-apa buat seketika.

"Banyak lagi benda yang tak selesai antara kami berdua." Kata Tariq perlahan. Dia mengangkat gelas air madu limaunya kebibir dan menghirup perlahan.

"Well, duh~? Contoh?" Sengaja Arwa menekan lagi topik tersebut dan tanpa segan dan silu, menambah lagi spaghetti kedalam mangkuknya.

Muiz melirikkan matanya pada Tariq disisi, turut menanti jawapan dari lelaki yang tidak tergugat dengan tekanan daripada Arwa.

"Tentang dia sendiri."

"Apa dia, mamat tu sebenarnya?"

Tariq menurunkan gelasnya disebelah pinggannya yang sudah licin, tinggal sisa minyak merah yang masih terlekat. Sudu dan garfu diletakkan bersebelahan diatas pinggan tersebut.

"Dia adalah seorang kawan." Pendek jawapannya, yang sudah semestinya bakal meletupkan amarah Arwa dalam beberapa milisaat lagi.

Namun, ajaibnya, Arwa tidak meletup.  
"Good. Dan kau percayakan dia, and- shoot it, satu hari, a guy dies. Happily ever after." Pedas kata-kata Arwa, namun dia menggeleng sendiri seraya mengeluh.

"Arwa, jangan risau."

Arwa yang sedang mengunyah spaghetti dalam mulut hanya menggeleng laju. Selepas dia menelan kunyahannya, dia membalas kata-kata Tariq.

"Aku tak kisah. Cuma, ini sekadar amaran yang aku nak beritahu kau awal-awal, ada benda yang kau akan dapat tahu, yang akan buat kau menyesal percayakan dia."

Tariq mengangkat kening sebelahnya.

"Kenapa macam tu?"

"Duh- just a vibe from reading too much novels and mangas, and watchin' too many animes and movies. You'll get that vibe when you're on it too much." Arwa menjongketkan kedua belah bahunya, acuh tak acuh.

"Lagipula dengan Nuh yang tetiba menghilang tak terduga." Ujarnya sambil menggeleng kecil.

Memang gaya tak serius bila dia berkata begitu, tapi, masing-masing faham, Arwa serius dengan kata-katanya. Tariq juga dah maklum dengan perasaan begitu. Tapi, entah kenapa, rasa macam nak bagi peluang kedua walaupun rasa tak senang hati untuk berbuat begitu.   
Tiba-tiba Tariq bangun dari kerusinya apabila satu bunyi bip bergema diruang dapur itu. Arwa dan Muiz berbalas pandang buat seketika setelah Tariq meminta izin untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"I wonder what is it..." Gumam Arwa rendah. Keadaan dibiarkan tergantung jeda antara Arwa dan Muiz. Masing-masing senyap menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, dengan rasa tak sedap hati menggamit hati.

***  
  


"Aku rasa ada benda yang dia tak beritahu kita." Berkerut dahi Arwa. Dia menggaru dagunya lantas mengangkat wajah untuk memandang Muiz dihadapannya. Lelaki itu menyisip air kopi tanpa gula dan mengangguk sekali.

"Yeah." Balasnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau nak ke mana?" Tanya Arwa turut sama berdiri dengan mug kosong dalam tangannya.

Muiz memalingkan mukanya dari Arwa dan menghampiri sinki. Arwa hanya memerhati. Selesai Muiz membasuh mugnya, dia berpusing dan bersandar pada sinki dibelakangnya. "Aku nak jumpa orang." Ujarnya lalu melepaskan nafas panjang. Mengeluh.

Arwa mengangkat kening. "Oh? 'Gi seorang ke?"

Baru Muiz angkat mukanya kembali, menatap wajah Arwa buat seketika kemudian dia bergerak sedikit kekiri untuk bagi ruang Arwa membasuh mugnya. "Boleh?"

Arwa tidak terus membalas, lama dia diam. Buat Muiz rasa cuak. Kemudian Arwa tergelak dan mengangguk. "O... K? Cuma- don't die." Pesan Arwa menutup air. Dia masih tertawa perlahan bila dia berjalan keluar dari dapur. Muiz mengeluh panjang.

Dia membaca semula mesej yang diterima sebelum bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut. Untuk berjumpa dengan Is.

***

Adam diam sendiri, duduknya diatas katil Nuh yang tidak dikemaskan. Bukan kata dia sudah berputus asa dalam mencari petunjuk kemana perginya pemuda itu. Cuma dia sedang buntu. Nafas ditarik dalam dan dilepaskan berat. Dia menggeleng kecil lalu mengurut tengkuknya.

Ketika itu pintu dikuak dari luar, terjengul kepala Dhuha dengan iris matanya memantulkan warna keunguan cerah apabila terkena garisan cahaya mentari yang mencelah masuk. "Adam..." 

Sebutnya sambil menghampiri Adam. Dia mengambil tempat bersebelahan Adam lalu melepaskan keluhan lemah.   
Dhuha meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas lutut Adam dan mencengkam lemah. Adam angkat mukanya, merenung Dhuha.

"Muhaimin sudah kembali."

Adam mengangguk sekali. "Apa yang dia mahu kali ini?"

Dhuha menggeleng kecil. Namun dia tersenyum nipis. Biarpun senyumannya itu hambar dan pahit. "Kita biarkan sahaja tentang Muhaimin. Malam ini Muiz mahu bawa Is bersamanya untuk berjumpa Maya." Beritahu Dhuha. Berita itu bagai suatu yang baik buatnya, dan mungkin itu memang khabar baik.

"Mengapa dibawanya Is?" Soal Adam, dahi berkerut kecil.

Dhuha berpaling. Merenung garisan cahaya yang terang dicelah langsir yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Kerana Maya mengenali Xenon." Ujar Dhuha, hilang senyumannya.

***  
  
  
  


Pagi tadi, selepas subuh, Tariq mengetuk pintu rumah. Pak Teh yang buka pintu. Ibu pula sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan ada juga niat mahu menjemput Nuh dan ahli rumahnya yang baru untuk makan bersama pagi itu. Kebetulan Is sedang menuruni anak tangga menangkap butir perbualan antara Pak Teh, Tariq dan Ibu. Dengar sahaja perkataan yang membuat dia terkejut besar hingga dia tidak sedar apa yang dilakukan.

Ingatannya kabur, perkara terakhir yang diingati, dia sedang mencengkam leher Tariq dan menekan Tariq ke dinding. Uratnya timbul dilengannya, kelihatan jelas warna hijau kebiruan. Tidak lama selepas itu, dia terbangun diatas katilnya, ibu disisi menatapnya gusar.

Sekarang, dia sedang menanti kedatangan Muiz yang ada beritahu malam tadi bahawa dia mahu minta tolong. Fikirnya tadi dia mahu pergi sendiri kerumah Tariq, tapi Ibu tak beri izin selepas apa yang jadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ditambah dengan rasa resah dan bimbang. Kepalanya rasa serabut sekarang.

Is duduk disisi katil, tapak kaki terbenam dalam karpet yang sejuk. Namun dia tak boleh nak duduk diam. Dia mengenggam kedua belah tangannya, kakinya digoyang-goyang laju. Kuku mencengkam kulit hingga terkesan bentuk seperti sabit dibelakang tangannya. Is cuba fokus pada satu perkara, namun memorinya seperti serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak boleh dipadankan. Penghubung buat serpihan gambar-gambar yang kabur dalam kepalanya menyukarkan fokus mindanya. Akan tetapi, tetap dikerah kepala otaknya untuk mengingat kembali apa yang berlaku. Ada benda yang dia tahu, secara tidak sedar dilakukan. Entah mengapa hatinya berat dan perasaan bersalah yang membeban diri tanpa sedar memakan dirinya. Rasa diri ini kotor dan hina. Perasaan seorang hamba yang sering dipandang rendah, yang dicabul maruah diri. Mungkin lebih teruk dari hamba.

Is menggigit bibir bawah, renik peluh muncul didahi. Is memejamkan mata dan dahi berkerut dalam. Apakah silap dia yang menyebabkan perkara ini berlaku? Sekejapnya untuk sesuatu perkara itu hilang dan pergi. Sekelip mata dia berada disisi, bagai ditiup angin, ia menghilang.   
Keluhan berat dilepaskan apabila tiada satu bibit memori pun yang sudi menyinggah ruang ingatannya. Bagai ada sebuah batu besar yang menutup kerak minda, menghalang diri daripada mengenang sesuatu. Is meraup wajah beberapa kali.

Tiba-tiba pintu bilik diketuk perlahan. Is menoleh. Daun pintu dikuak dari luar, muncul Muiz dan Pak Teh bersama. Pantas Is bangkit dari duduknya tapi tidak pun dia datang mendekati. Takut dia tak dapat nak kawal diri. Takut sekiranya apa yang berlaku dinihari tadi berulang kembali. Maka dia hanya memaku kaki dimana dia berdiri menanti sebarang berita atau apa saja khabar yang mereka bawa. Biarpun Is tak pasti sama ada hatinya bersedia atau tidak untuk menerima perkhabaran yang bakal diterima, tetapi tetap dia cekalkan minda dan diri supaya sedia untuk menerima.

Pak Teh menatap wajah Is bagai mahu menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi dipendam. Muiz tidak sekali pun berpaling menunjukkan ragu untuk mendekati Is. Walaupun air muka biasa saja, tetapi matanya menyatakan ada hajat yang mahu diluahkan. Is berasa agak hampa, tapi nak buat bagaimana lagi andai tiada berita lagi tentang Nuh. Apa pun, baik lagi buat sesuatu berbanding duduk melongo sendirian melayan resah gelisah jiwa dalam bilik ini.

"Salaam, Is." Muiz bersuara dengan suaranya yang serak basah. Is mengangguk dan menjawab salamnya seraya mengukirkan senyuman nipis.

"Duduklah dulu..." Pelawa Is kembali duduk dibirai katilnya. Dia menegangkan sedikit cadar untuk Muiz. Namun Muiz menggeleng kecil.

"Tak apa, lagipun kalau boleh nak hal ni settle cepat aje."

Is menatap wajah Muiz. Sekali lagi dia angguk. Lalu dia mencapai gelas diatas meja sisi katil. Gelas separuh penuh terisi dengan air herba berwarna kehijauan, berkat air tangan ibu. Rasanya macam nira kelapa siap jadi cuka. Mujur bau minuman itu menyenangkan dan merelakskan minda yang sesak.

Is mengerling sekilas pada Pak Teh. Mukanya serius, kedua belah tangan dibelakang tubuh. Posturnya setiap kali dia sedang berfikir dalam. Muiz mengambil masa sendiri, menarik nafas dalam lalu dilepaskan panjang.

"Aku mahu kau temankan aku bertemu dengan Maya." Ujar Muiz selepas beberapa ketika. Is meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ditempatnya.

"Maya? Yang mahu bunuh diri tu eh?"

Balas Is, merenung gelas kosong yang masih belum dilepaskan biarpun tapak gelas sudah menyentuh permukaan meja. Perlahan-lahan warna mata kanannya mula berpusar dengan warna asing. Mata Is yang sememangnya kelihatan kuyu kelihatan lebih mengancam. Aura yang dikeluarkan berubah rasa. Muiz tersentak mendengar ayat yang dituturkan Is mengepal tangan kanan kedalam buku lima.

"Muiz." Suara Pak Teh memberi amaran.  
Muiz buat tak endah maju setapak.

"Ya, Maya yang Iskandar selamatkan."

Is tersengih. Lambat-lambat dia mengangguk. Dia menoleh sambil mengangkat kening sebelah. "Boleh. Bila kau mahu berjumpa dengan dia?" Is menyoal sambil berdiri.

Muiz pertimbangkan keputusannya kembali, tapi terus saja dia menjawab.

"Now."

Sekali lagi Is mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Andai ini Is yang sebenar, mungkin nampak kut ikhlas dan tawanya yang berjangkit, tapi Is yang ini, seramnya lebih.

"Alright, perfect. Can we go now?" Kata Is separa soal. Melangkah satu persatu lalu dia berhenti dia sebelah Muiz, bahu kiri menyentuh bahu kanan.

"Because it would be a pleasure to meet her again, in a normal circumstances..." Bisik Is rendah, dekat dengan telinga Muiz. Meremang Muiz dibuatnya, dia berundur setapak kebelakang. Deria baunya menangkap bau yang manis dan mengghairahkan, buat dahi berkerut membalas pandangan Is. Dia sedar nadinya sedang berdenyut laju dan kepala terasa ringan.

Manakala Is berundur sedikit, masih tertampal senyum sinis pada bibirnya. Baru sedar Is lebih tinggi dari Muiz. Mengingatkan Muiz pada seseorang. Segera Muiz berpaling dan mengangguk. Cuba menenangkan diri dan berlagak bagai tiada apa berlaku.

"Good. Jom kita?" Ujar Is memberi senyum yang tidak dibalas Pak Teh.

-"Kenapa Is?"

***

Tariq sedang menyediakan teh ketika dia terdengar dentingan daripada pintu kedai. Dia keluar dari pantri sambil mencabut earphone dari telinga.

"Eli," sebut Tariq menghampiri lelaki setinggi dua kaki itu. Eli mengangguk sekali, mata meliar kesekeliling kedai dengan kedua belah tangan dalam kocek kot labuh yang dipakai.

"Aku terfikir apa agaknya yang berbeza dalam kedai ini kalau aku datang sekali lagi." Eli bersuara. Kemudian dia menarik kerusi besi yang disalut cat hijau dan melabuhkan duduk. Dagu ditongkat dengan sebelah tangan, mata redup mendongak pada Tariq yang berdiri bertentangan Eli.

Tariq mengangkat kening sebelah, menantikan ayat seterusnya. Melihat air muka Eli yang berubah dari dia masuk tadi, Tariq tahu dia mahu bercakap lagi.

"Rupanya kau aje yang beza."

Kedua belah kening terangkat sekejap, lalu Tariq mengangguk dan hanya memberi senyum untuk kenyataan itu.

"Aku masuk kejap, bawa keluar teh."

Beritahu Tariq dan berlalu. Eli menurunkan tangannya dan direhatkan kedua lengan diatas permukaan kaca meja logam. Memperbetulkan duduknya.   
Tak lama kemudian Tariq keluar dengan dulang dalam tangan. "Jemput minum."

Pelawa Tariq lalu menarik kerusi dan melabuhkan punggungnya.

Sepi berlabuh antara mereka sedang masing-masing menikmati teh depan mata, menyisip perlahan air yang masih panas. Deru angin terkadang meniup deras, menghasilkan melodi halus apabila melepasi dedaun rendang pokok-pokok dalam kawasan halaman kedai bunga. Bau harum dan lembut naik keudara bersama dengan aroma teh menyamankan suasana. Tapi kalau orang yang berkunjung ini adalah Eli, mana mungkin suasana adalah menyenangkan buat Tariq, damai macam mana pun keadaan dalam suatu kawasan itu. Masa kini tidak lagi serupa dengan memori yang masih tersisip rapi dalam minda Tariq bersama Eli.

Selepas beberapa ketika, Eli meletakkan cawan diatas piring lalu mengangkat wajah kearah Tariq. Matanya biru seperti laut dalam, bagai ingin mendalami apa yang tersirat didalam benak Tariq.

"Aku mahu minta maaf sebab aku buat macam tu pada kau. Lagi pula pada hari kita kali pertama bertemu selepas lama tak jumpa." Eli membuka suara, tak lagi tahan dengan keheningan yang janggal begitu.

"No woes. Benda kecil aje pun." Tariq beri senyuman segaris, menyisip air teh kemudiannya.

Jeda lagi.

Tapi sebelum lama jeda dipanjangkan, Tariq bersuara sebaik saja menghabiskan teh dalam cawan dan diletakkan diatas piring didepan mata.

"Kau datang kemari sebab kau mahu tahu keadaan mereka, bukan?" Soal Tariq, meminta kepastian sambil menuang teh dalam cawan. Dan dia juga tahu, Eli akan mulakan dalihnya.

"Sebab itu aku mahu beritahu, alhamdulillah mereka dalam keadaan yang baik saja. Kau tengah cari dia sekarang ni, tapi kenapa kau tak ambil dia terus sedang kau tahu dia ada disini?" Terus Tariq memintas sebelum sempat Eli membalas soalan yang dinyatakan Tariq tadi.

Eli mendiamkan diri buat seketika lalu segaris senyuman terkoyak diwajahnya. "Mungkin sebab kau masih ada disini, menjaga mereka. Atau," dia terhenti, ekor mata melirik kesisi. Dia tidak pun memandang kearah sesuatu yang spesifik, tapi apa yang ada dalam kepalanya itu membimbangkan Tariq.  
Perlahan-lahan mata Eli mula bertukar warna daripada biru kepada ungu cerah. Dia menongkat dagu, kepala terlentok sedikit kekiri dan menentang mata Tariq dengan mata redup. "Mungkin aku mahu mereka bersatu semula..."

Tariq terus berpaling, sejurus menangkap bunyi dentingan dari rumah sebelah. Dan bau Is sangat kuat walaupun dari rumah kedai yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bungaan.

Mereka sudah kembali... Detik Tariq, kembali menghadap Eli. "Kau nak tunggu bila sampai masa?"

Mata hitam Eli naik keatas kesebelah kanan, berfikir. "Hm, bila sampai masa? Mungkin. Kesian kan kita? Tak pernah tahu bila masa yang sesuai akan tiba. Lagipula bila tahu masa yang sesuai dan sempurna itu takkan pernah tiba." Eli menurunkan tangannya, senyum lagi.  
Dia menggeselkan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kiri, mata sekilas pada pergerakan kecil itu, kemudian beralih pada Tariq semula. "Cliché." Sebutnya pendek.

Hanya satu perkara yang terlintas dalam benak Tariq tika itu.

Maya.

***

"Nuh."

"Aku mimpi aku ada adik, selain Natrah dan Naufal."

"Rasa macam real aje benda tu."

"Patut tak aku tanya ibu?"

"Tapi tak patut kut... Andai benda tu betul benda tu, nanti sedih pula ibu."

"Nuh, kalau kau dah jumpa dengan family kau camana?"

"Tok Nik tak pernah beritahu apa-apa tentang keluarga kau. Cuma dia beritahu mereka ada..."

"Kau tak mahu jumpa mereka ke Nuh?"

"Mak kau mesti cantik, lagi-lagi kalau senyum. Dengan ayah kau pula, hm... Aku tak dapat bayang Encik Hanafi macam mana nanti."

"Kalau kau lulus peperiksaan tu, tak perlu lah kau join militan..."

"Kalau apa-apa jadi, kau akan ada dengan aku kan?"

Mata Nuh tercelik buka. Pandangannya kosong. Hologram disekelilingnya, laungan Is yang bergema dalam bilik itu, terkadang diganti dengan tangis perlahan dari Is, menemaninya setiap malam sejak dia berada disini. Dan pada setiap malam bilik itu gelap. Ada pada satu-satu masa, yang Nuh fikir sudah ditetapkan, tiga kali mereka akan datang dan berikan Nuh makanan serta satu botol minuman yang berwarna biru jernih yang mempunyai kerlipan apabila dalam gelap. Nuh tak pasti air itu untuk apa, tapi apa yang mereka bekalkan, Nuh pasti akan habiskan. Bukan sebab lapar, tapi mungkin atas asbab tak nak membazir lah kut.

Apa yang pasti, entah apa yang mereka berikan pada Nuh, buat badan Nuh terasa seperti bukan miliknya. Apa agaknya yang mereka sedang lakukan diluar sana. But Nuh sebagai bahan uji? Eksperimen? Untuk apa?

Mata Nuh kuyu memandang tangan yang lemah depan mata. Perlahan-lahan digerakkan dan diperhatikan. Segala suara dan bunyi sengaja dibisukan, buat tak endah. Dia cuba fokus pada pernafasn sendiri, cuba mendengar nadi berdenyut dan degup jantung yang perlahan. Kemudian, Nuh menutup mata, membenarkan mimpi yang mahu menjengah.

...bukan mimpi.

Memori.

\---

Mata merah. Merah saga. Menyala dalam gelap apabila terbias cahaya bulan dari tingkap yang terbuka luas.  
Pandangan yang redup tetapi menusuk. Mata mengikut perjalanan jemari yang dijalankan perlahan.  
Sesekali dia merengus perlahan. Jemarinya antara sentuh dan tidak diatas kulit yang pucat dengan suhu badan yang membara.

"Kau..." Nafas berat dilepaskan payah. Dia mengangkat kepala sedaya yang mampu, tangan menangkap pergelangan yang beku diatas abdomen. Dahi berkerut sedikit.

"...buat apa?" Dia mendesah perlahan. Yang bermata merah itu menarik pandangan kemuka yang pucat lesi bagai mayat hidup didepannya.

Mata merah mengoyakkan senyum.

"Kau perlu rasa apa yang dia rasa..." Bisik lelaki itu perlahan, dekat ditelinga. Kemudian, dalam sekelip mata tee yang dipakai disentap buka, entah macam mana tak terkoyak dengan kepantasan sebegitu. Mulut ditakup sesuatu, membuatkan nafas disekat apabila menghidu bau yang menyengat peparu itu. Pandangan kabur dan samar lalu menghilang.

Zulmat.

\---  
Adam.

Dhia' Ad-Dhuha.

Zerith.

Aria.

Shuaib.

Tariq.

Militan.

Arqs.

Virus.

Virus...

"You have him don't you?"

Nuh mencelikkan kembali mata.

Terkesima mendengarkan suara asing itu. Setelah beberapa hari dia berada disini, entah kenapa ayat yang setiap hari dituturkan oleh seorang manusia yang berlainan itu mengejutkan Nuh. Setiap hari, orang yang menjenguk Is pada masa-masa tertentu adalah orang yang berlainan. Tetapi soalan yang sama akan diajukan. Dan pada setiap soalan yang diaju, Is hanya akan menggeleng.

Respon yang diberi menyebabkan dia menerima habuan. Habuan yang... Pelbagai bentuk, mengikut orang yang datang menjenguk.

Semua deraan yang diterima semuanya Nuh tak mampu nak melihat, dengar pun tak sanggup, apatah lagi nak menengoknya.

Apa yang dia rasa...

Ini ke yang dia rasa?

Tapi bila?

Nuh menggagahkan dirinya untuk bangun. Dibantu dengan dinding dia berdiri. Dengan daya yang masih ada, dia menggagahkan diri untuk menghampiri hologram yang tak ubah kelihatan seperti keadaan sebenar itu.

Kini hologram Is itu sekadar memandang kosong lelaki tinggi lampai, berambut hitam likat yang digel menegak keatas. Matanya sepet merenung tajam pada Is.

"Why won't you turn him in, so that we can release you? Or you are happy being a substitute for that fellow friend of yours?" Soalnya, mencangkung dihadapan Is.

Is memejamkan kedua belah matanya secara perlahan-lahan, lalu dicelikkan kembali. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya memalingkan wajah kesisi dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Tubuh Is sudah pun longlai tidak bermaya bersandar pada dinding dibelakang.

Badan penuh luka, dan Nuh pasti ada tulang yang patah riuk dalam badan Is. Is tidak pernah melawan walau sekali apabila konco-konco kumpulan yang tidak diketahui itu membelasah dan melakukan perkara tidak sepatutnya pada Is. Entah mengapa Nuh dapat rasa, tidak mustahil sekiranya Is dapat melepaskan diri dari gari pada kedua belah tangan dan kakinya. Gari itu tersambung dengan dinding simen yang menghiasi bilik kecil itu.

Lelaki itu tersengih sendiri. Kemudian dia membuka beg hitam yang sentiasa dibawa oleh orang yang menjenguk. Satu persatu picagari dengan botol-botol kecil yang mengandungi cecair berwarna dicucuk dalam badan Is. Is tidak juga bersuara. Tidak cuba membantah.

Lakunya seakan sedang menanti sesuatu. Menanti masa.

Sedang lelaki itu sibuk mencucuk cecair dalam badan Is, nafas Is meningkat. Ketika itu Is membuka kedua belah mata, merenung kearah kamera. Seolah-olah pada saat itu mata Is dan Nuh bertemu. Tetapi iris mata Is keduanya berwarna coklat cair yang kekuningan. Lambat-lambat sengih nipis terukir pada bibir Is.

Tak lama, sengih itu hilang, tetapi mata tak pernah lari. Sehingga lelaki asing tadi selesai melakukan kerjanya, dia menarik wajah Is supaya memandang padanya.

"If you don't wanna speak now, you'll see what you will have to do, or what will we do to your beloved." Keras dan rendah suara lelaki itu memberi amaran.

Namun ekspresi wajah Is kekal beku.

Cuma dengan sengaja Is membasahkan bibirnya yang kering dan berdarah. Lelaki itu menelan liur, berkerut dalam lalu terus bangkit. Sempat dia menampar kuat wajah Is. "What a slut." Lelaki itu menyumpah, telinganya memerah dan iris matanya mula berpusar nak berubah. Dia terus keluar. Dan Is kembali bersandar pada dinding dibelakang, memejamkan mata lagi sekali dengan aturan nafas yang tidak sekata. Tubuhnya mula menggigil hebat, terketar gigi-gigi dan kulit mula memucat. Urat nadi tertimbul pada pangkal leher, pergelangan tangan dan kedua sisi dahi. Dahi berkerut dalam dengan nafas berat.

Bezanya dengan hari lain, Is menggenggam kedua belah tangan dan bibir mengukir sengih yang menyeramkan. Seakan-akan dia sedang menikmati sakit dan perih yang menyerang dirinya ketika itu. Mulut mula mengungkapkan sesuatu. Biarpun perlahan dan sememangnya tidak langsung didengari Nuh, tapi Nuh dapat baca pergerakan bibir Is.

"I'm here."

Mata Nuh membesar, degup jantung deras, dia jatuh kebelakang. Pandangan menjadi samar lalu menghitam. Dunia menjadi zulmat.

***

Bila Is tersedar, dia tiada lagi dalam biliknya. Seingatnya, Muiz datang dengan Pak Teh menemani. Is memegang kepala yang terasa berat dan dia melihat kesekeliling. Dia berada diruang tamu rumah Tariq. Is mengeluh kecil. Entah sejak kebelakangan ini, selalu tetiba black out lepas tu jadi lost dari realiti. Dia tak dapat nak ingat pula tu dengan apa yang dah jadi. Kadang kala, apabila dia bercakap, suara yang keluar bagai bukan miliknya. Dan kata-kata yang terluah juga bagai bukan dari mulut sendiri. Terasa seperti dia sedang menumpang dalam badan orang asing.

"Ah, kau dah bangun."

Is berpaling kearah suara tersebut. Kelihatan Arwa berjalan masuk sambil membawa dulang segelas air berwarna aneh yang kelihatan berkilauan dibawah cahaya dengan sebotol mineral.

Automatik Is berdiri dengan niat nak membantu, tapi cepat dipintas Arwa yang mengisyaratkan kepadanya supaya dia duduk. Dan dia akur.

"Drink these. Kau sampai aje kat muka pintu rumah tadi, tetiba aje kau pitam." Ujar Arwa, meletakkan dulang diatas meja kopi depan Is. Is kembali duduk diatas sofa dan mencapai gelas dengan air aneh itu lalu diteguk hingga habis.

Rasanya sangat memualkan menyebabkan dia cepat-cepat menerima huluran botol mineral daripada Arwa. Arwa tergelak kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Muiz ada dekat dalam, tengah prepare speech untuk Maya kut." Beritahu Arwa sambil mencekak pinggangnya. Is mengangguk. Kemudian dia berhenti meneguk. "Maya?"

Arwa mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Yang kau selamatkan dulu."

Is berkerut. Mengerah otak untuk cuba mengingati. Namun hampa kerana dia memang tak ingat langsung sesiapa yang bernama Maya. Arwa mengangkat kening. Tangan jatuh dari pinggang. "Kau tak ingat?" Tanya Arwa, sendiri rasa aneh dengan hakikat itu.

Is menggeleng.

"Arwa,"

Arwa mengangkat muka apabila terdengar namanya disebut. "Oh? Kau dah sedia ke nak jumpa Maya?"

Is berpaling, melihat Muiz dengan tee lengan pendek berwarna biru gelap yang agak sendat pada tubuhnya. Dengan kain pelikat hijau tua. Muiz berjalan melepasi Is, menghampiri Arwa.

"Bukan dia yang kenal Maya." Kata Muiz, memandang tepat dimata Arwa.

Sekali lagi Arwa angkat kedua belah kening, pending sekejap sebelum mulut buat bentuk O, seraya mengangguk kecil. Memahami. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Is. Bibir mengukir senyum yang kelihatan seperti bersimpati dan pada yang sama untuk ucap 'good luck'. Dia bagi satu thumbs up. Terkebil-kebil Is memerhatikan tindakan Arwa, tapi dia tak komen apa-apa. Kata-kata Muiz buat dia bertambah keliru.   
Muiz berpaling menghadap Is, dan melepaskan keluhan kecil. Mengeluh sebab tak tahu nak predict apa daripada Is, dan mengeluh sebab, "Arwa, sekejap lagi Dhuha dan Adam sampai." Beritahu Muiz, merenung wajah kusut Is.

Selalunya antara Is dan Nuh, wajah Is lebih menenangkan untuk ditatapi. Tapi kini, dia kelihatan seperti kanak-kanak yang tidak terurus. Rasa bersalah pula tiba-tiba, macam tengah buli budak yang hakikat lagi tinggi dari diri sendiri.

"Yeah, alright. Kau boleh lah pergi jumpa Maya. I'll pray for both of you supaya tak terserempak pula dengan Eli." Ujar Arwa, tersengih. Dia berlalu kebilik, meninggalkan Muiz dengan Is.

Muiz mengangguk, malas nak melayan Arwa.

"Uhm, Maya tu, ada benda jadi pada dia ke?" Is menyoal selepas beberapa ketika.   
Buat seketika, Muiz terdiam. Terlupa sekejap dia sedang berhadapan dengan Iskandar, bukan alter ego dia. Kemudian Muiz mengangguk sekali. "Teman aku jumpa dia?" Soalan yang berupa arahan secara tidak sengaja terpacul dari mulut Muiz.

"Oh. Ok." Balas Is, menghabiskan air mineral dalam botol. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, mengikut Muiz dari belakang.

***

Bilik itu suram dan kesamaran. Langsir berkain tebal, menghalang jumlah cahaya yang sepatutnya untuk mencelah masuk. Katil kecil yang berada dekat ditingkap dipenuhi bantal-bantal kecil dan selimut tebal. Kerana bilik itu dingin. Muiz tak berani nak membenarkan mata meliar kesekeliling bilik kecil itu. Tak bersedia nak mengetahui perkara lain, melainkan hakikat perempuan berambut panjang berwarna perang kehitaman itu adalah kakaknya. Maya.

Maya langsung tidak menoleh dari merenung celah langsir yang terselak kecil ketika mereka masuk tadi. Mungkin sebab pintu tidak mengeluarkan sebarang bunyi atau Maya memang tidak pernah mengendahkan sesiapa yang masuk kedalam bilik itu. Muiz tak berani hendak mencuba, maka dia berpaling. Menemui mata dengan iris oren kemerahan dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Tetapi cepat saja makhluk seorang itu tersenyum sendiri, menentang mata Muiz.

"So she never change since then." Kata Is tenang. Muiz tidak membalas. Is menjongket bahu sebelah, menghampiri Maya.

Dia melabuhkan duduk dibirai katil, berdekatan dengan Maya. Is menjenguk sedikit kesisi wajah Maya, kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Now, now... You can still recognise my scent..." Bisik Is, dekat ditelinga Maya. Sebelah tangan terbenam dalam tilam, menyokong tubuh manakala sebelah tangan menarik rambut depan Maya yang menutupi sebahagian wajah wanita itu, kebelakang telinga dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku tahu kau masih ingat." Sambung Is, merenung jari yang menyentuh Maya.

Lambat-lambat Maya menoleh. "I do." Maya mengiyakan, menatap wajah Is tanpa perasaan. Tetapi disebalik matanya ada sesuatu yang berpusar. Is senyum.   
"Apa yang kau ingat?" Soal Is nada suara lembut, cukup sekadar Maya yang mendengar.

Kalau Muiz tertipu, mungkin dah lama dia fikir lelaki yang sedang bercakap dengan kakaknya itu ada Is yang sebenar. Namun mata yang menatap Maya itu bukan yang biasa Is beri pada orang lain.

Tak pernah, mungkin.

Maya tidak membalas.

"You know what I am, but you don't know who I am." Kata Is, sekadar mengeluarkan kenyataan. Dan Maya tidak mengiyakan apatah lagi menafikan. Is bermain dengan rambut Maya yang agak kusut. Menyisir lembut menggunakan jemarinya yang panjang.

"You saw what have I become, but you don't see who I have become."

Maya menggeleng. Is mengeluh kecil, tetapi senyuman itu masih melekat dibibirnya. "Kau takut dengan aku?" Soal Is, suara semakin perlahan. Mata menentang mata, buat seketika.

Kemudian Is mengangguk.

"Sayanglah kalau macam tu, sebab kau masih bernafas." Tangan Is menarik helaian rambut Maya yang jatuh, kebelakang bahu Maya. Mata meneliti pergerakan kecil itu.

"Malangnya yang selamatkan kau tu tak ingat pun siapa kau. Malah, wujudnya kau pun dia tak tahu." Is menggeleng kecil.

"Susah payah dia cuba lawan aku, tapi, tengok sekarang aku yang sedang berkata-kata." Ujar Is, bongkak dengan diri sendiri.

"Then, kill him." Tiba-tiba Maya bersuara. Tajam memandang Is. Is tergelak sinis. Kali ini dia meletakkan kedua belah tangan kebelakang, badan menghadap Maya dengan kaki terjulur kehadapan.  
"Siapa? The one who remembers or the one who doesn't?" Tanya Is, dengan nada bermain-main.

Tak lama untuk Maya membalas. "Both." Sepatah dia menjawab. Bagai itu adalah satu keputusan yang muktamad.  
Is terdiam dengan senyuman dibibir. Muka seolah-olah terkejut dengan jawapan Maya. Sekali lagi dia tertawa seraya mengangguk. Bagai menganggap perkara itu satu mainan buatnya.   
"I like that. Itu yang aku suka kau. Never regret." Kata Is, mengerling pada Muiz.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your brothers are here. Tapi sayang, kau benci dengan keduanya. Apa yang kau benci pada Muiz? Nak beritahu aku?" Bisik Is, kembali mendekati Maya.

Maya terdiam. Mengangguk. Suaranya perlahan menjawab soalan Is. Muiz tidak menangkap butiran percakapan Arwa. Berkerut dahinya. Berasa separa geram dan agak keliru. Bagaimana mungkin alter ego Is boleh mengenali Maya? Mujur dapat dia tahan amarah dari menarik Is daripada Maya dan beri dia sedas diwajah.

Is melompat turun dari katil Maya dan meratakan kedut dibajunya. Dia angkat muka dan berdiri tegak menghadap Muiz. Lambat-lambat bibir mengukir sengih lebar dengan kedua belah kening terangkat. Menunjukkan gigi putih yang tersusun cantik. Kedua tangan kebelakang. Dia mula menghampiri. Apabila disisi, dia menepuk bahu Muiz.   
"Aku dah cakap dengan dia. Anything you wanna say?" Ujarnya, memerli.

Muiz mencerun mata membalas pandangan sinis Is.

"Alright. It seems that I've helped you clearing out your confusion about your status in her heart, it seems. Aku tunggu diluar." Kata Is, melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Muiz dan Maya.

Nafas panjang dilepaskan. Dia dengan berhati-hati mendekati Maya. Air liur yang ditelan terasa kesat dikerongkong.

"Maya, Muiz tak tahu apa yang Maya beritahu pada dia, tapi, Muiz harap Maya akan sembuh cepat." Ujar Muiz lembut.

Muiz meletakkan tangan diatas bahu Maya buat seketika. Dia tahu Maya tidak akan membalas. Namun, begitulah, dia takkan pernah putus asa untuk Maya.

"Because, he loves you more." Tiba-tiba Maya bersuara sebaik saja Muiz menurunkan tangannya. Muiz kaget sekejap. Cepat-cepat dia sedar kembali, dengan kekeliruan tertampal diwajah. Lidahnya kelu, tak tahu nak cakap apa.

Siapa...

Kemudian Maya turun dari katil, terus merapati Muiz. Tanpa sempat Muiz melakukan apa-apa, Maya mencengkam leher Muiz dengan kuat.

"He always loves you more than me! Aku dah buat macam-macam benda pada kau semata nak puaskan hati dia, supaya dia terima aku! But he always choose you. Always, always!" Tengking Maya, cuba menolak Muiz dan melepaskan cengkamannya. Biarpun Muiz tidak tergugat dengan perbuatan Maya, sedikit pun tidak, dia tetap terkesima dengan tindakan Maya.

"Maya..." Dia memanggil lembut, biarpun hati terasa dihiris dengan sembilu.  
Ditambah dengan keliru yang tak dileraikan. Siapa pula lah yang sayang aku lebih. Takkan lah Tariq pula. Aku anggap dia macam abang...

"Shut up!" Jerit Maya, sekuat hati.

Tersentap Muiz dibuatnya.

" Aku tak nak dengar suara kau. Kau sebut nama aku, walau sebiji huruf, aku sumpah, seumur hidup aku, you are the only one I loathe so much." Nada Maya rendah dan keras, mengancam.

Muiz terkedu. Kaki bagai dipaku. Lama dia merenung Maya. Nafas yang diambil Maya berat. Tercungap-cungap.

Mukanya merah, mata membuntang. Muiz perasan iris sebelah mata Maya berubah. Sama dengan warna iris Muiz apabila Aria yang menguasai diri.

Berwarna kuning keemasan.

Maya memalingkan wajah dari Muiz, kembali kekatil. Selimut ditarik lalu dia menyelubungi dirinya dalam kabung kecil yang dibuat sendiri itu.

"Get out. Jangan datang sini lagi dah. Aku tak nak kau jejak satu langkah pun dalam bilik ni. I'm tired of pretending and faking things. Now , aku tak perlu buat apa-apa dah. Dia pun dah tak wujud." Ujar Maya, nada suara semakin perlahan dan intonasi suara turut berubah sayu. Dia jeda seketika. Namun Muiz tetap menanti.

Selepas seketika, Maya bersuara lagi, seperti yang dijangka Muiz. Dan ini juga yang terakhir. Yang meleraikan persoalan 'siapa' dalam kepala Muiz.

"Muhaimin pun dah tak wujud lagi..." Sayu Maya berkata perlahan.

Muiz tidak menunggu lagi. Dia terus keluar, menutup pintu dibelakang dengan berhati-hati.

Apabila dia menoleh, Is memerhatikan Muiz dengan senyuman meleret diwajah.

"Wanna thank me?" Sinis nadanya.

Muiz tidak membalas.

Dia berjalan laju meninggalkan tempat itu. Bengkak hati mendengar tawa sinis Is.

Hanya satu yang dia harap. Berharap agar Is sebenar kembali semula.

***


	28. #28

Dalam kepala, dia bayang langit pagi. Langit pagi dengan mentari yang masih segan hendak menunjukkan sinar. Langit pagi ketika malam hampir memudar. Langit pagi, pada waktu bulan masih terlihat bentuknya. Pada ketika embun yang membasahi bumi, angin dingin bertiup lembut, bagai membawa sisa daripada hujan pada malamnya. Bau bumi yang segar, dengan warna hijau yang jelas kelihatan diserata tempat. Dengan warna biru gelap keunguan laut, berdiri di tepian pantai, diatas pasir putih kekelabuan dek cahaya yang tidak sepenuhnya memancar. Seolah-olah sedang berdiri disempadan dunia, kerana laut yang luas terbentang bagai tiada berpenghujung.

Dia bayang langit pada waktu siang, betapa biru terdapat beberapa lapis warna yang berlainan. Daripada biru gelap hingga kecerah. Awan putih kelihatan seperti gula kapas. Tak pun kekabu yang kelihatan empuk untuk berbaring diatasnya. Deru angin yang lembap membawa bayu dari laut, lembut menyapa wajah. Bunga matahari yang mekar menguning dihalaman sekolah...

Dia teringat, pada hari-hari dia berjalan dengan sahabat merangkap saudara susuannya. Pada hari-hari mereka membiarkan hening yang menyenangkan menemani diwaktu pagi. Pada petangnya, walaupun duduk sekelas, tetap dia ceria bercerita. Walaupun tahu, bukannya sahabatnya yang seorang ini tidak peduli pun perihal kehidupan manusia lain. Dan pada masa tertentu, akan terpacul benda yang berfalsafah dengan deep meaning secara tak terduga. Membuatkan diri terpaksa menyuarakan pendapat klise yang selalu diungkapkan kalau dia mula bercakap tentang perkara sebegitu.

Kadang terbayang senyuman yang senantiasa menyenangkan jiwa pada saat-saat otak sedang menghadapi perang dengan hati yang tetap cuba bertahan. Terngiang suaranya yang lembut dan berhati-hati mengalunkan surah-surah yang dihafaz untuk bantu diri yang khilaf ini melelapkan mata. Kadang dia ketawa kecil sambil geleng kepala. Tak pernah cakap 'padan muka' kalau apa yang dia pesan tu betul-betul jadi. Bila Nuh mengelamun jauh sangat, sampai nota tak tersalin, petang-petang Is akan datang membantu, bagi pinjam buku nota yang kemas dan warna warni. Nak balas jasa tu, Nuh akan padam balik lukisan yang tak menjadi dan luliskan semula untuk Is. Dia pula akan warna kan lukisan tersebut selepas Nuh siap menyalin nota. Mujur kalau bab mewarna pun tak adalah Is teruk sangat. And he would say a thanks, dan juga minta maaf sebab ganggu bila dia nak balik.

Dia sentiasa tahu bila untuk berada disisi Nuh, dan bila masa dia akan diamkan diri dan beri ruang untuk Nuh. Dia sentiasa tahu. Kadang bila Nuh memang takkan buka apa-apa pun pada Is, dia akan terima apa yang Nuh beri padanya. Anggap macam tak ada apa yang berlaku. Mungkin ada yang akan kata dia perfect. Ramai yang kata he's just too perfect and too kind for his own good.

Tapi Nuh tahu pada bila masanya Is ok, dan pada bila masa bila dia frust ke stress. Namun hidupnya mudah. Dia ada keluarga untuk dia lupakan perkara yang susahkan hati disekolah. Dia tahu bagaimana hendak selesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Andai satu perkara buat dia buntu, dia akan tetap cari cara. Sanggup ambil risiko. Tapi, Is itu manusia.

Is juga adalah manusia. Bila tiba masa, dia juga akan berubah.

\---

Langit mendung petang itu. Angin yang bertiup agak kencang. Dingin. Dahi Is berkerut sedikit apabila dia mendongak kelangit. Dia berjalan sedikit kehadapan daripada biasa. Pacing selalu sekata dengan Nuh, tapi pada satu hari ini, dia jalan agak pantas dari biasa.

Nuh tidak bertanya.

"Kita kena cepat. Gaya macam nak hujan aje ni." Kata Is, berhenti sekejap. Berpaling. Nuh berhenti sebaik saja dia berhenti tadi.

Nuh tatap muka Is. Ada gelisah. Nuh tak bersuara.

Kemudian Is senyum. Tapi mata dia ada rasa bersalah. Entah kenapa dia nak rasa bersalahnya, Nuh pun tak pasti.

"Jom." Sebut Is, dalam masa yang sama melepaskan nafas bagai satu keluhan. Nuh tak pasti.

Nuh tak pasti. Dan Nuh rasa takut bila dia tidak lagi pasti.

Nuh angguk.

Kali ini, langkah mereka sama dan sekata. Bila sampai rumah, berbalas salaam, tiba-tiba Is panggil Nuh.

Nuh berpaling.

"Esok," Is berhenti. Nuh menanti.

"Esok pagi, lepas subuh, teman aku lari?" Ujar Is. Cara dia bercakap, seperti minta izin, berhati-hati. Ada gusar.

Nuh angguk. "Okay." Balas Nuh.

Is tenung muka Nuh, bagai ada lagi yang mahu disuarakan.

"Is," sebut Nuh.

Dia kedip mata sekali.

"Alright, kita lari esok pagi." Kata Nuh. Entah kenapa rasa perlu untuk dia yakinkan Is.

Is senyum lemah, dan mengangguk kecil. "Okay." Ujarnya.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu, Nuh." Sempat dia pesan. Nuh hanya geleng dalam hati sambil melangkah masuk kehalaman rumah.

\---

Serasanya, Nuh dapat agak apa yang akan jadi pada pagi yang beku ini.

Malam tadi hujan. Lebat.

Bau bumi sangat kuat bila Nuh keluar rumah tadi. Dia pakai sweatshirt, dengan tee lengan pendek dalam. Seluar trek dan sarung selipar. Ya, dia sarung selipar. Dan dia tak bawa phone. Pintu dikunci, dan dia bawa tote bag yang diconteng- dilukis gambar forest in a little round transparent rounded ball. Dia warna kan dengan acrylic dan warna minyak. Hijau, hijau daun, coklat, coklat gelap. Pokok liyana bergantungan, menjalar. Yang tumbuh tinggi, lantai bentuk curve dibawah bulatan ditengah tengah bag berwarna krim itu.

Dalam beg kecil itu dia bawa tuala dan botol air 500 ml. Sebiji epal dan pisang. Nuh tak pun mandi. Hanya sarung sweatshirt, tarik tuala dari belakang pintu, rembat pisang dan sebiji epal dari dapur lepas isi air kosong dalam botol kecil tadi. Lepas subuh tadi, Is kata dia nak balik rumah dulu.

Nuh menapak keluar dari halaman. Mungkin langkah Nuh terlalu senyap, langsung tak angkat kepala. Dia tengah dengar ipod yang disepit pada kolar sweatshirt. Rambut lembap, nampak sangat tak disikat pun. Dia pakai trek hitam, dengan sport shoe nike yang dah koyak sedikit dibahagian sisi. Dia suka sungguh dengan kasut itu. Bila Nuh mendekati Is, dapat dengar dengan sayup-sayup lagu yang sedang didengari Is. Kuat ya amat. Jarang dia begini. Jarang Is begini. Selalu dia yang bising kalau Nuh dengar lagu dengan volume full blast, which is countless of times.

Nuh mengerling sekilas kearah rumah Is. Tampak hening. Tapi Nuh pasti Ibu dan Abah dah bangun. Natrah dan Naufal aje kut sedang lelap lagi.

Lagipun, Nuh keluar tadi, baru nak masuk pukul tujuh setengah. Langit pun mysteriously gelap lagi ni.

Sejuk.

Nuh sengaja berdiri disisi Is. Menanti. Memerhati. Is mengerling sekilas pada jam ditangan. Kemudian dia menoleh. Sekejap dia terkejut, terus mencabut sebelah earphone dan turunkan volume. Sebelum sempat Is bersuara, cepat Nuh memotong.

"Let's go."

Ujar Nuh, berlari dahulu sebaik saja dia mencabut selipar. Sambil lari sambil pegang. Bukan tak biasa. Lagipun bukan dia akan terus berlari pun. Dalam kepala mengira. 15 minit, kebawah, sampai tepian pantai.

Nuh dah rancang route dalam kepala. Dalam hati mengira, mata memerhati. Is laju. Laju dia lari. Dia ada dia punya stamina. Badan cukup fit. Banding dengan Nuh, Fit aje lebih, tapi entah stamina kurang kut. Dah lah makan tak banyak.

Nuh tunggu sambil berlari. Akan sampai masa bila Is tak perasan. Tak perasan yang Nuh tiada disisi mahupun dibelakang.

'...so that I felt really alive.'

Nuh tak ingat mana dia baca.

Ayat awal; '... I was already breathing hard, the way I liked to, so that I felt really alive.' //anne quindellin

Nuh kedip mata.

'...really alive.'

Dia terus lari. Is tak pun komen dengan keadaan Nuh tak berkasut.

Nuh tunggu lagi. Mereka sudah hampir kejalan utama. Dalam lebih kurang 50 langkah, akan ada tangga untuk turun kepantai. Atau Is akan pilih untuk terus kehujung, buat U-turn dan turun ke tanah berpasir putih yang tampak kelabu pada dinihari sebegini.

Nuh memang dah keterbelakang sangat dari Is, tetapi sahabatnya yang seorang tu tak perasan pun. Seperti yang dah dijangka. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala. Tapi Nuh sentiasa memerhati, dan Is tak pun slow down bila dah nak menghampiri tangga pada curam kecil itu. Nuh perlahankan langkah. Dia dah pun berpeluh. Mengah, degup jantung bagai berdengung ditelinga. Nuh menolak rambut kebelakang, dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Bila kaki terbenam dalam pasir lembap yang sejuk pada kulit, Nuh berpaling, mendongak sedikit. Is masih berlari. Jauh.

Nuh tidak memanggil.

'...really alive.' Dua perkataan itu bagai sengaja dimain-mainkan dalam kepala macam layar rosak. Dengan tulisan Times New Roman, printed atas kertas krim. Tipikal buku english. Nuh mencabut sweatshirt, dilipat dan disimpan dalam bag yang dibawa. Tee yang dipakai dah pun melekat peluh. Tee itu tak dilipat, sebaliknya dia hanya letakkan atas beg, selipar diletakkan disisi beg. Nuh duduk atas pasir putih, menenangkan nafas. Air dikeluarkan, diteguk beberapa teguk untuk hilang haus. Kemudian dia makan pisang hingga habis. Kulit pisang dibahagian putihnya disapu keseluruh wajah, leher dan tengkuk. Dia menggali lubang kecil dan mencampakkan kulit pisang tersebut dalam pasir. Dikambus kembali.

Dia bangkit, meninggalkan barang-barangnya, kecuali kunci rumah yang disimpan dalam poket seluar, mujur berzip. Dia melangkah masuk kedalam air asin, sejuknya membeku hingga ketulang sum-sum. Tapi tak diendahkan Nuh. Biarpun ombak agak deras, menampar tubuh. Nuh masuk kedalam air sampai air hanya paras leher. Kemudian dia mula berenang ikut suka hati. Entah kenapa dia tak pernah risau pun kalau dia lemas tiba-tiba. Sebelum itu, dia masuk seluruh tubuh dalam air, memejam mata. Hati mengira, pendengaran difokuskan pada degup jantung sendiri.

Really alive.

Nuh tak tahu berapa lama dia luangkan masa dalam air. Sampai kulit dihujung jemari mengecut, air terasa agak hangat. Baru Nuh keluar dari air. Rambut basah, disisir kebelakang dengan jemarinya. Dia nampak Is. Is duduk bersebelahan dengan beg yang ditinggalkan Nuh. Mengelamun seorang dia.

Bila Nuh semakin dekat, earphone tidak lagi tersumbat dalam telinga. Is duduk kaki disilang rapat kedada, tangan memeluk kaki. Deru angin yang bertiup rasa dingin, kontra dengan cahaya matahari bersinar terang sudah, dilangit sana. Hangat dan dingin pada masa yang sama.

"Nuh." Sebut Is, automatik tangan jatuh, diikuti kaki, duduk bersila diatas pasir putih itu. Nuh mengangguk sekali. Mengeluarkan taula yang dibawa untuk mengeringkan diri. Dia dapat rasa Is memerhati.

"Aku tinggalkan kau ke?" Tanya Is, semasa Nuh menyarung tee yang dah pun kering dari peluh yang tak seberapa kejap pagi tadi.

Nuh geleng. "Aku biarkan kau lari." Balas Nuh, memandang sahabatnya buat seketika. Seluar trek memang dah habis kuyup, malas nak kisah. Terus saja dia ambil duduk sebelah Is, beg memisahkan mereka. Tuala digantung dipangkal leher kemudian epal dikeluarkan.

"Dah pukul berapa?" Tanya Nuh, mula menggigit epal. Masam manis.

"Hm, sepuluh lebih. Lama kau dalam air. Aku habis lari dalam pukul sembilan something. Ulang alik dekat sini aje." Beritahu Is.

Senyap.

"Bila kau nak balik?" Soal Is.

Nuh jongket bahu. Dia pandang Is.

"Hm, kau habiskanlah epal tu dulu." Ujar Is, senyum nipis.

Nuh angkat kedua kening. Epal yang sudah dimakan separuh dihulurkan pada Is. "Nak?" Is tak menolak.

Nuh biarkan dia habiskan epal itu. Bila dah habis, benda yang sama Is buat, sepertimana Nuh buat pada kulit pisang tadi.

Mereka hanya berjalan pulang selepas itu.

"Sorry Nuh." Tiba-tiba Is bersuara.

"You turned up the volume on full blast." Kata Nuh tanpa ada niat nak memerli. Tapi Is hanya tertawa lemah.

"It's just, the ragged breath, jantung pam darah dengan kuat sampai tak dengar bunyi muzik tu pun, the loud noise, your own world. In that fleeting moment, rasa macam dapat appreciate diri tengah hidup. Normal. I just lose myself back there. Aku tak sedar sejak bila kau tak ada." Jelas Is, sedikit mengeluh. Peluh dia pun dah kering dah.

"Your head is just too full." Komen Nuh. Padahal diri sendiri pun sama aje. Is tak balas apa-apa, dia hanya ketawa.

"Kita singgah kedai pak Ayub sat. Ibu pesan beli susu." Senyum Is. Dah tenang sedikit gamaknya. Nuh hanya mengangguk.

\---

Tetapi siapa Is yang sekarang, bukan lagi dia yang sebenarnya. Pada masa yang sama, perasaan Nuh kuat menyatakan Is yang sebenar masih ada dalam tubuh yang sama mereka gelar Is.

Sebab walau apa yang jadi, Is takkan sentuh Nuh.

I remember.

***

Lampu dibuka. Nuh tersentak dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerangi bilik itu. Terasa mencucuk mata yang sudah biasa dengan kegelapan. Mata dipejam lama, dahi berkerut dalam dek pergerakan yang terbatas. Rambut serabut, selari dengan ekspresi muka yang kusut.

Tapi mata kosong.

Nuh dipakaikan clothing restraint, yang selalu dipakaikan kepada pesakit mental yang ganas atau yang sering mencederakan diri mereka sendiri. Nuh pasti dia masih waras. Masih rasional. Yang menyebabkan dia tak dapat nak faham apa tujuan mereka memakaikan Nuh dengan baju putih dengan kulit tali mengikat kedua lengan Nuh rapat dada, tersilang. Bagai memeluk tubuh, tangan rapat disisi badan dalam lengan baju yang panjang melebihi tangan sendiri. Mungkin sebab Nuh sendiri fikir bahawa kepala masih waras dan normal, itu mungkin juga letanda yang memang Nuh dah gila dan mereng agaknya. Sebab hanya orang yang mengaku berakal aje dikatakan gila. 50/50. Kebenaran yang tak berapa pasti.

Pandangan masih agak kabur apabila dia terdengar seseorang memasuki bilik kecil itu. Nuh tak sedar sejak bila mereka tukarkan Nuh kedalam bilik ini. Lebih kecil dari bilik sebelumnya. Dimana mereka memainkan video hologram yang kelihatan sangat realistik tentang apa yang berlaku pada Is.

Pada Is...

"One of them, changes." Suara perempuan.

Nuh dalam keadaan baring merenung sesiapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang perempuan berpakaian putih. Rambut blonde, diikat ketat dalam satu simpula kemas dibelakang kepala. Pakaian formal. Skirt yang dipakai setakat tinggi lutut. Berkemeja putih didalam dengan blazer putih diluar. Dua lelaki, tegap berdiri dibelakang dengan seorang lelaki berambut kemas, dipotong pendek. Disisir rapi kebelakang. Berkaca mata tanpa frame, dengan satu pen ditangan. Hanya pen. Dengan lab coat putih labuh paras lutut, seluar track hitam biasa dengan tee polo biru gelap. Ada tag nama berjuntaian dileher. Nuh tak nak komen tentang dua bodyguard dibelakang mereka itu. Badan tak adalah nampak otot berketul-ketul macam selalu dilihat dalam cerita-cerita tak pun kadang dalam dunia sebenar. Cuma nampak badan fit, seorang tingga dan seorang lagi setakat tinggi lelaki yang mungkin doktor itu.

Bila cukup terang segalanya, Nuh dapat lihat bentuk wajah mereka. Wanita itu tegang dengan mata tajam memerhati. Sedang lelaki itu, bagai ada senyuman yang sentiasa meleret dibibir, mata hitam dan kuyu. Manakala muka bodyguard yang pendek itu keras lagi dibanding dengan yang seorang lagi.

"So he is not immune after all." Kata wanita itu, terselit kehampaan dalam nada suara.

"It seems you misunderstood him just by the little changes he had. His eyes, the main indicator of this transformation, is that what you think?" Soal lelaki itu tersenyum. Nak kata excited pun, boleh kata tepat.

Dahi wanita itu berkerut. "Is it not?"

Terlepas tawa kecil daripada doktor itu. "We are so normal..." Ujarnya separa mengeluh. Kemudian dia mendekati Nuh.

Dia membantu Nuh bangun, menyandarkan Nuh pada dinding dibelakang Nuh. Kepala Nuh disengetkan, mendedahkan pangkal leher Nuh yang bersambung kebahu. Entah mengapa rasa cautious tetiba datang menjengah, buat Nuh terasa mengah. Automatik dia memejamkan mata. Dia dapat rasa doktor nafas doktor itu dikulitnya.

"Even from where we are standing, we could smell his sweet, exhilarating scent. He never changes, you see. He is what he was. I mean, he is still what he was. The little changes is just his body's reaction on what have we dose him... It is just the drug. Draining his browns. It is just the true colour." Terang lelaki itu.

Nuh tak dapat melihat apa-apa reaksi dari wanita tersebut dengan mata terpejam. Malah dia tak rasa nak buka pun mata, sehingga, "open your eyes, there's nothing to afraid of..." Bisik doktor itu dengan suara mendayu buat Nuh seram sejuk.

Mata Nuh membesar buat seketika, kemudian dia menarik muka, cuba sembunyikan diri sekadar yang mampu. Cengkaman doktor pada lengan kiri Nuh semakin kuat.

"What he has in him, his friend has it too. And it is from him, actually. Such petty humans, he got kidnapped by those stupid animals. Good thing they all die in the end though." Jelas doktor tersebut sambil menyisir rambut Nuh. Terasa pandangan yang tajam, menusuk kalbu walaupun Nuh dah pejam mata serapatnya.

"And we are not going to do what they have done to his dear friend, Sebastian." Keluh wanita tadi.

Angin dingin kembali menyapa mana-mana kulit Nuh yang terdedah, Nuh buka mata. "Intoxicating smell. It's like attracting sharks with our blood. And I dare mean it in a literal way~" kata lelaki yang bernama Sebastian itu. Dia membelakangkan Nuh.

"I wonder how he could be like this. So powerful and rare and ominous at the same time. What a poor thing." Sambung Sebastian, bernada kesal. mengiringi langkah wanita itu keluar dari bilik tersebut. Sempat dia mengerling sekilas pada Nuh, dengan warna mata berubah kekuningan.

Nuh tak dapat mendengar sama ada pintu yang ditutup itu dikunci atau tidak. Dan tak dapat nak peduli pun tentang hakikat itu. Kerana entah mengapa Nuh tak rasa dia akan cuba untuk keluar. Bukan dia pasrah, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyuruh Nuh menunggu.

Menunggu.

Maybe I could know more.

***

120 days. The blood never changes.

And it has been almost eight years since the accident.

The blood saves him.

And changes him.

\---

Dia tengah tuang teh dalam cawan untuk Dhuha dan Adam bila Muiz tiba-tiba muncul dari tangga. Lambat-lambat kemudian, muka Is dengan mata yang minta dicungkil dengan teaspoon dan sengih yang bergayut dibibir minta kena jahit sekali-

"Arwa. Melimpah air tu." Tegur Dhuha. Dia terus tarik balik fokus, takut kalau betul apa yang Dhuha cakap.

"Mana ada. Hampir penuh aje." Nafi Arwa, berkerut sedikit. Adam tenang hirup teh bersebelahan dengan Dhuha. Dhuha hanya tersenyum dan menerima huluran cawan diatas piring daripada Arwa.

Muiz duduk diatas karpet mengalas meja kopi dibelah sisi. "Mende jadi. Muka macam kena lenyek dengan asam aje aku tengok kau ni." Tegur Arwa. Tapi Muiz tak balas.

"Krik- krik. Kau mahu teh? Aku tuang kan sekali." Soal Arwa, tiba-tiba menjadi seorang yang bertimbang rasa. Muiz mengangguk.

"Ah, Zerith dan Aria." Arwa dengar suara lelaki itu menegur Adam dan Dhuha, dengan suara Is. Bengkak aje hati ini. Mujur dah hilang dalam dapur. Boleh buat memek muka menyampah dalam senyap. Dua mug dicapai, dan susu pekat manis dikeluarkan dari peti. Dia kembali kedepan.

Bila dia tengok belakang kepala Is, dia dapat rasa kejap lagi memang mamat itu akan tiba-tiba black out. Sumpah memang pelik gila, sebab macam tetiba aje benda tu jadi.

"...apa yang kau tahu, adalah apa yang aku tahu. Vice versa. So, sey sendiri tak tahu mana perginya. It's almost past two weeks, and counting. Is it?"

Arwa meletakkan mug yang diambil tadi atas meja, dan mula tuangkan teh. Untuk Muiz dan Is.

"Tapi kita duduk sini, tak buat apa pun. Kasihan kan Nuh. Hmm,,," ujar Is lagi,dengan gaya memerli memandang kedua Dhuha dan Adam.

"Mana Tariq?" Tanya Adam kepada Arwa. Arwa jongket bahu.

"Dia tak ada. Entah keluar kemana. Katanya ada hal, but I don't know..." Arwa terdiam. Merenung satu persatu wajah yang ada didepannya. Dahi berkerut, terfikir kan sesuatu.

"Muiz?" Arwa menoleh, lambat-lambat melabuhkan duduk diatas karpet tersebut.

"Hm?" Muiz angkat kening sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku rasa aku dapat agak mananya Nuh pergi." Gumam Arwa rendah.

"The trial is finished. Two weeks, is more than enough." Celah Is.

"Ada benda yang kamu tahu," Dhuha tenang berkata. Mengajukan kenyataan tersebut pada Is.

Is tak membalas. Dia tak juga senyum. Wajahnya serius. Biarpun dia bersandar pada sofa untuk seorang, tangan direhatkan diatas tempat letaknya, tangan kanan diangkat. Mata yang merah itu bagai bersinar hebat. Dua jari dinaikkan.

"Dua minggu." Ulangnya. Ekor mata melirik pada Adam.

"Kamu tahu apa yang jadi dalam dua minggu itu. Kamu rasa apa yang jadi dalam dua minggu itu. Tidak lagi kamu sampaikan pada Aria?" Nada Is rendah, terarah pada Adam. Bahu Adam keras, bagai terkaku. Dikelukan lidah.

Muka Dhuha merah.

Adam hanya mendiamkan diri. Tenung meja kopi depan mata bagai nak tembus. Mata tiba-tiba dipejam serapatnya. Dahi berkerut dalam.

Dhuha meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas bahu kiri Adam, dan mula mencengkam. Air muka berubah tanpa ekspresi.

Muiz dan Arwa cuak sendiri, hanya diam dimana mereka duduk, suasana tegang mendiamkan bicara. Pada waktu-waktu sebeginilah kehadiran Tariq dan Zedd adalah satu anugerah gamaknya. Malangnya kedua mereka tiada. Zedd bersama Tariq keluar tadi.

Menyesal pula halau Zedd suruh ikut Tariq bila Zedd offer nak stay bila dia dapat tahu Adam dan Dhuha mahu datang kemari lagi sekali.

Haritu ada juga mereka datang, ketika Muiz bawa Is jumpa Maya. Dan pada hari seterusnya dan seterusnya, hanya Is yang kerap datang dengan Muiz. Tujuan yang konkrit memang diluar pengetahuan Arwa, tapi yang pasti mereka berjumpa dengan Maya. Entah apa yang mereka perkatakan, Arwa tak pernah ikut nak curi dengar.

Lagipun Arwa kesekolah, maka pada siangnya memang banyak terluang menghabiskan masa disekolah ajelah. Kadang Arwa sengaja stay lambat. Dengan ada kelasnya lagi. Andai fail pun, masuk semula military, pangkat tak ubah pun. Dan kemungkinan besar rahsia yang dikunci sejak azali akan terbongkar. Sebab ramai facilitator dan sarjan serta komando dan golongan elit dan apa-apa pangkat yang berkaitan ketenteraan, semua kenal Arwa.

Susah juga jadi orang famous ni. (Arwa just anggap camtu sebab nak sedapkan hati aje. Padahal hakikatnya...)

"Kita perlu beransur..." Gumam Dhuha rendah. Dia bangkit dahulu. Adam membisu. Mengikut Dhuha dari belakang. Air muka beku. Tak dapat dibaca sesiapa.

Dan Is, walaupun iris mata masih belum berubah, air mukanya aneh bagi alter ego yang mendominasi badan Is. Muiz dan Arwa berbalas pandang apabila Is turut berdiri dan berlalu keluar. Mengikut langkah kedua Adam dan Dhuha.

"He sure is hella twisted, that guy. Smh." Arwa menghirup teh yang diletakkan tiga sudu susu pekat.

"Say for yourself." Kutuk Muiz.

Sekali Arwa bagi death glare, terus Muiz lepaskan tawa.

"So, aku tak pernah tanya tentang Maya." Arwa mula nak mulakan bicara. Satu perkara yang dia ingin tahu sejak berkurun sejak Is jadi psiko, sejak Muiz beramah mesra secara misterinya dengan lelaki twisted itu. Kasihan pada Is. Selalu kalau diri dia yang sebenar, macam orang blur dan clueless. Tapi Arwa tahu Is sedar apa yang jadi pada dirinya sendiri. Still in denial kot.

Laju aje dia menikmati teh susu, ekor mata melirik pada Muiz yang air wajahnya dah berubah keruh macam air longkang tepi rumah. Mujur tak berbau.

"Apa jadi? Dia lancarkan World War Z dengan kau ke mende?" Air dalam mug tinggal separuh. Arwa menongkat dagu, menatap Muiz.

Muiz mengeluh. "Aku tak tahu nak cakap apa dah. Maya beritahu," Muiz terdiam sekejap.

Dia geleng. "I don't know who is she anymore." Gumam Muiz, mengurut dahi. Kemudian dia meraup wajah.

Terus jatuh lengan Arwa atas meja. Rasa bersalah bertandang tiba-tiba. "Uh... Well, uhm, you don't have to tell me if-" dia mula nak bangun, but macam tak ada benda uang berlaku dan bagai tak pernah wujud pun soalan tu tapi...

"Tak apa, Arwa." Ujar Muiz, menepuk perlahan permukaan meja dimana Arwa duduk tadi. Dengan kekoknya Arwa duduk kembali. Gaya macam budak baru lepas kena tengking terus insaf.

Arwa bermain-main dengan air dalam mug yang tinggal takat sisa dengan sudu yang kering gula melekat. Tak senang duduk bila Muiz tenung sebegitu rupa. "So?"

Muiz melepaskan tawa lemah.

"Entah lah. Aku tak faham. Entah mana silapnya..."

Arwa mengerutkan dahi. Dia tak boleh kalau orang aci nak tak nak cerita ni. Kalau tak nak cerita, cakap aje tak nak cerita. Dari pusing round-about begini, buat frust kepala otak aje. Ok, memang Arwa bukan orang penyabar walaupun setelah bertahun diajar untuk tahan baran. Entah macam mana dia boleh tahan bertahun dahulu (macam kuno sangat aje) dia pun tak tahu. Tabik spring dengan diri yang lama. Walaubagaimanapun, bukan senang nak buka cerita. Arwa mengeluh kecil.

"Assalamualaikum... Arwa, Muiz...? Yang lain mana?" Arwa terus angkat muka mendengarkan suara yang menegur. Tariq berpeluh-peluh, baju kemeja yang dipakai, disinsing lengannya hingga kebahu. Biarpun begitu, dia tidak kelihatan mengah.

"Zedd mana? Dia join the geng kat luar tu keh?" Soal Arwa, bangkit dari duduknya.

Tariq mengambil tempat disofa duduk seorang dan meneguk air mineral dalam botol. "Oh? Patutlah tadi cepat aje dia nak balik. Katanya tak sedap hati."

Kemudian Tariq mengisyaratkan pada Muiz. Arwa jawab tanpa suara, menyebut nama yang menganggu pemikiran Muiz. Dan Tariq mengangguk dengan O terbentuk pada bibirnya.

"Kau ke mana? Balik peluh gini. Berkebun ke mende?" Arwa meletakkan cawan-cawan diletakkan kembali diatas dulang.

"Aha~ terpegun ka?"

"Luls, agak ah. Sampai terlupa nak jawab soalan kau." Ujar Arwa malas nak melayan mamat perasan bernama Tariq Hanafi ini. Dalam perjalanan menuju kedapur, sempat dia menyuruh Tariq menanyakan Muiz apa yang berlaku dengan Maya. Walaupun Arwa dapat rasa Tariq sudah pun maklum apa yang jadi.

"Aku tahu korang tengah cakap tentang aku..." Ujar Muiz sebaik saja Arwa menghilang kedapur. Tariq senyum nipis, angguk sekali.

"I know." Balas Tariq. Dia mula bangun dan mengambil tempat disebelah Muiz.

"Mereka tengah plotting nak bunuh diri dan Nuh ke?" Tariq menyoal, separa sinis nadanya. Atau itu mungkin pada pendengaran Muiz sedang Tariq tak berniat pun untuk menyindir.

Muiz geleng kepala. "Macam iya, macam tidak. But Is seems to know something we don't."

"Hm? What something?"

Kali ini Muiz benar-benar memandang kemata Tariq.

"Tentang Nuh."

Tariq angguk.

"Nampaknya perkara yang Is tahu, telah mengelirukan Adam." Ujar Tariq sedikit mengeluh.

"Dorang gaduh ka kat luar tu?" Celah Arwa tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri mencekak pinggang dihujung meja bertentangan dengan Muiz sambil menala pandangan pada pintu rumah yang tidak ditutup rapat.

"Entahlah. Nanti adalah Zedd beritahu Tariq nanti. Tariq punya air mana?" Usik Tariq, tersengih. Sedikit mendongak memandang Arwa.

Arwa mencebik. "Aku tengah masak air sat. Kejap lagi mendidih aku siapkan air kau." Arwa menggeleng kepala.

"Though, ada apa-apa berita perihal Nuh?" Soal Arwa mengambil tempat diatas sofa duduk satu.

Tariq diam sekejap.

"Dua minggu. Tapi kita dah kena mula predict mana tempat mereka akan tinggalkan Nuh." Ujar Tariq, dahi berkerut sedikit. Memikir.

"Hm? Tinggalkan? Kenapa dua minggu? Jap, Aku tak dapat nak relate. Tadi pun Is katakan benda yang sama. Ada apa pada dua minggu?" Arwa menggaru kepala, buntu. Otak tak dapat nak memikir.

Dahi Muiz turut berkerut. Memikirkan persoalan yang sama bermain diminda Arwa. Bezanya dia tidak menyuarakan soalan itu.

Tariq memandang mereka silih berganti.

"Sebab Is dijumpai dua minggu selepas dia diculik."

***

"Dalam banyak perkara yang kamu ingin pelihara daripada pengetahuan sey, perihal ini adalah salah satu hal yang tidak perlu kamu simpan sendiri. Sey tidak mahu, disebabkan hal sebegini, kita berbalah." Dhuha mengeluh, melepaskan nafas dengan keras. Menzahirkan tekanan yang lama disimpan.

Adam diam.

Raut wajah Dhuha runsing apabila dia menatap wajah beku Adam. Buntu. Tidak tahu apalagi yang dia perlu perkatakan supaya Adam menyuarakan apa-apa yang perlu Dhuha maklum.

"Adam pun tahu bahawasa Nuh itu amat penting buat diri Dhuha. Buat diri Adam juga. Dhuha jelas dengan apa yang terjadi pada Is. Tapi mengapa tidak Adam beritahu pada sey bahawa Xenon itu ada perkaitan dengan diri Adam? Mengapa Adam mahu seksa sendirian?" Wajah Dhuha merah. Suara mengecil, semakin dia meneruskan kata-katanya, semakin dia menghampiri Adam. Kemudian dia mengeluh.

Mujur Zayid menidurkan Xenon sekejap tadi, supaya tidak menganggu perbincangan, atau lebih kepada amarah Dhuha yang hendak meletus. Dhuha berada amat hampa kerana Adam berkemungkinan besar enggan menceritakan seberapa perkara yang Dhuha rasakan perlu dikongsikan dengan bersama. Mungkin akan Adam kata yang Dhuha tidak akan mengerti perasaan bahkan perit yang ditanggung oleh Adam. Dan bukannya Dhuha tidak mahu menghormati privasi Adam. Terkadang ada perkara perlu dijelaskan supaya orang tidak terkeliru dengan hakikat dan persepsi sendiri.

Sekarang, Dhuha hanya mampu berharap, setidaknya pada Dhuha Adam enggan berkongsi, biarlah dia berkongsi hakikat perasaannya dengan Zayid. Adam, terlalu banyak perkara dia diamkan sendiri. Sejak dari zaman perang antara dua dunia meletus lagi. Sejak zaman kejatuhan berlaku. Terlalu banyak perkara yang dia telah lalui, korbankan diri untuk Dhuha. Banyak kali Dhuha berhutang nyawa dengan Adam. Biarpun acap kali pada ketika Adam hampir terkorban, Dhuha akan ada disisi untuk membantu Adam memulihara kembali kesakitan dan kecederaan yang ada pada fizikal Adam, namun Dhuha tidak pernah rasa jasa kecil itu cukup untuk membayar bakti Adam kepadanya. Dhuha mengira, hampir seratus tahun dia mengenal dunia sebenarnya, pada setiapnya, Adam tidak pernah berubah pendirian dan sifatnya.

Dhuha rasa terkilan, dan perasaan ini selama ini hanya dipendam sendiri. Sudahpun hidup bersama berabad lama, payah sekali untuk Adam berkongsi rasa. Dan kini berkaitan dengan Nuh pula, buah hati yang Dhuha pertama kali bernilai penghargaannya. Pada diri Dhuha, juga pada diri Adam...

Nuh untuk Dhuha,   
Dan Adam...

Ah...

Dhuha tersedar akan satu hakikat yang serasanya dari dahulu lagi, cuma Dhuha tidak nampak hakikatnya.

Kemungkinan besar itulah asbabnya.

Kerana Adam juga seperti Dhuha.

Menyintai Nuh sebagaimana hati Dhuha menyintai anak muda seorang itu.

"Dhuha? Adam?" Zayid menegur. Lengan baju disinsing hingga kebahu, peluh sejak balik tadi masih belum kering.

***

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi bahasa pada tengah hari yang redup itu. Biarpun keadaan antara Dhuha dan Adam kini agak tegang. Namun, air muka Dhuha tidak seperti pada ketika Zedd baru pulang tadi. Air muka Dhuha lebih lembut dan memaafkan banding dari tadi. Entah apa yang dilepaskan daripada mulut Adam. Atau Adam tak pun cakap apa-apa dan Dhuha tiba-tiba sedar sendiri. Dan selalunya yang terkendian tu yang sering berlaku.

"Zedd dah hantar Is ke bilik, sana. Payahlah, Xenon sekarang kerap sungguh ambil alih badan Is." Zedd melirik kearah Adam yang diam dibangku yang tersedia dibawah sebuah pokok rendang yang lama sudah hidup dihalaman rumah tersebut.

Kemudian dia menepuk perlahan bahu Adam. Mengerling sekilas pada Dhuha. "Duduklah Dhuha. Kita bincang baik-baik. Atau kalian mahu pulang kerumah Nuh?"

"Disini saja." Ujar Adam, bersuara selepas beberapa ketika. Dhuha tidak pun membantah, duduk berhadapan dengan Adam. Zedd mengambil tempat disisi Adam, melepaskan nafas perlahan.

Jeda seketika. Zedd melempar pandang kearah pintu utama yang terkuak sedikit.

"Tadi, Zedd dan Tariq ada berjumpa dengan Masyitah. Mahfouz juga berada bersama. Kalian maklum kan?" Kedua Adam dan Dhuha mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian bincangkan?" Aju Dhuha, menatap wajah Zedd dengan penuh harapan.

Zedd diam seketika.

"Kemungkinan besar, Nuh akan mereka pulangkan kepada kita. Cuma, bagi sey, kita perlu jejaki mereka sebelum mereka memulangkan Nuh kembali. Dan, tidak mustahil, Nuh berada di pusat Pertukaran. Sey gusar. Kerana sey syaki, mereka telah dos kan Aria dalam badan Nuh. It won't be entirely different that what happened to Is. And high probability, biarpun mereka akan berasa hampa kerana Nuh tidak menjadi seperti yang diharapkan, sey khuatir, mereka akan sedar hakikat yang sebenar." Luah Zedd, berhenti seketika.

Adam menggeleng. "Mereka tahu akan hakikat itu. Mereka tahu Nuh itu apa. Mereka hanya mahu uji. Dan benar, mereka akan memulangkan Nuh kepada kita. Cuma, itu bukan niat sebenar mereka. Dalam jangka masa itu, mereka akan melihat keadaan Nuh. Pada mereka, Nuh itu satu eksperimen. Hasilnya, mereka mahu menghapuskan Aria dalam badan manusia." Terang Adam membuatkan Zedd mengangguk.

Dahi Dhuha berkerut, bimbang. "Keadaan Nuh tidak akan memuaskan tiba masa mereka memulangkan Nuh kembali. Tubuh Nuh lebih lemah, dan demam berpanjangan. Tidak mustahil dia akan rebah berkali-kali. Malah dengan keadaan mental yang tidak stabil, sey khuatir, dia tidak akan mampu melawan jumlah Aria yang diberikan padanya." Ujar Dhuha, menyuarakan kegusaran yang berkocak dalam jiwa.

"Nuh tidak akan apa-apa." Balas Adam, yakin. Menentang mata Dhuha, ingin memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya yang kedua itu.

Dhuha merenung wajah Adam buat seketika. "Adam berasa begitu adakah kerana selama ini, Xenon telah lakukan perkara serupa begitu?" Tanya Dhuha, nada rendah.

Tersentak Adam dibuatnya. Terpaku dia sekejap. Zedd meletakkan tangan diatas bahu Adam, dan mencengkam sedikit. Biarpun tingkah itu hanya sementara, Adam memberi respons pada soalan Dhuha.

Adam angguk, sekali.

Dhuha dan Zedd berbalas pandang. Kemudian Dhuha menarik nafas panjang dan dilepaskan. "Sejauh mana kamu tahu tentang Zerith, ada perkara yang tidak semua maklum dan spesis kami tidak pernah suarakan pada sesiapa. Biarpun kini, hanya tinggal sey dan kebarangkalian, Is sahaja. Malah, tidak mustahil untuk keturunan Penjaga, ada mengalirnya darah berDNA Zerith. Moyangnya Hanafi, Hafizul Zaki mengetahui hakikat spesis kami."

"Apa lagi yang beza antara Aria dan Zerith? Kamu penyerang dan pelindung, kami pembantu dan penyembuh. Apa lagi yang sey tidak maklum dengan kejadian kamu sebagai Zerith?" Dhuha bersuara, mengutarakan persoalan yang berlegar dalam kepala.

Adam mengeluh. "Kerana kami, sebagai penyerang utama, jiwa kami berkait antara satu sama dengan lain. Begitu juga dengan aliran pemikiran kami. Zerith, kami mampu mendengar suara hati masing-masing. Pada ketika Perang Zaman Kejatuhan, hal ini perlu dalam merencana strategi semasa dalam peperangan tersebut. Perasaan kami tersilang antara satu sama lain. Apabila seorang sakit, biarpun luka itu tidak terkesan pada yang lain, rasa itu dikongsi semua. Semakin ramai jatuh, rebah dan meninggal, yang masih bernafas akan jadi lebih kuat. Apakah perkara yang sama terjadi pada Aria? Sey maklum, itu tidak berlaku. Benar?" Sabar dan tenang Adam menjelaskan pada Zedd dan Dhuha.

Zedd mengangguk. Dalam diam, dia dah nampak apa yang cuba disampaikan Adam. Tidak mustahil Dhuha juga begitu. Dan tidak juga mustahil, Dhuha akan menyuarakan perkara sebenar dalam masa beberapa saat daripada sekarang.

"Guess that explains why you were so confused. Sebab Adam juga tak dapat nak percaya ada lagi spesisnya yang hidup dibumi ini. Atau, spesis yang paling dekat dengan dirinya sendiri." Tariq menyampuk, tiba-tiba muncul entah sejak bila. Zedd mengangkat muka, agak terkejut dengan sampukan Tariq yang tiba-tiba itu. Tariq mengukir senyum.

Dhuha melarikan pandangannya dari bertembung dengan Tariq. Tariq mengambil tempat diatas bangku kosong. "Kamu ada bicara dengan Eli bukan?" Ujar Dhuha pada Tariq.

Tariq mengambil masa sendiri untuk menjawab soalan-kenyataan Dhuha itu. "Iya. Ada sey bicara dengannya."

"Apa yang kamu dapat?"

Buat seketika, Tariq menatap kedua wajah Zedd dan Adam. "Hanya tentang Maya dan Is." Jawab Tariq, mengalihkan pandangan kesisi muka Dhuha.

Namun, sebut saja tentang Is, barulah Dhuha tampak sudi untuk bertentang mata dengan Tariq. "Apakah kamu percayakan Eli itu?"

Tariq merenung Dhuha lama, dia menggeleng. "Eli itu sebenarnya tidak pernah berubah. Sejak Muiz lahir, hingga kini, dia tidak pernah berubah. Cuma menjadi lebih berpengalaman sekarang." Beritahu Tariq. Biarpun ekspresi muka tidak menunjukkan apa yang disebaliknya Zedd tahu apa yang dia fikir. Dan selalunya, tidak mudah untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam kepala Tariq.

"Nuh..." Sebut Adam tiba-tiba. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Mata kelabu jernih yang sentiasa kelihatan bersinar itu kelihatan agak sirna. Semua mata beralih pada Adam.

"Bukan Aria yang didoskan dalam dirinya..."

***


	29. #29

"Don't get lost."

Is buka mata. Terus menatap siling yang kelam dan suram dalam bilik asing itu. Tidaklah asing mana, cuma dia tak dapat nak ingat bila dan bagaimana dia boleh berada dimana dia berada.

Nafas panjang dilepaskan.

Mata dipejam kembali.

"Kau kena bangun."

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

Am I not?

"Is,"

Iskandar.

Kadang tu memang sering terdengar suara-suara asing, bagai menjerit menyuruhnya sedar. Merayu, merintih agar dia kembali.

Apakah dia tidak lagi terjejak pada realiti.

Sejak kebelakangan ini, terasa hati ini lemah. Mental juga lebih kurang sama, bagai dalam keadaan yang tak tetap. Berkecamuk segala. Bagai sedang berbalah dengan sesuatu. Bagai berada dalam satu permainan kalah-mati, terdesak diri ini mahu terus survive walaupun peluang nak hidup itu, tak sampai separuh.

Pada banyak masa, dalam pelbagai keadaan, tangan yang digerakkan terasa asing. Kaki yang melangkah bagai tidak mengikut kehendak hati, lidah yang bertutur tidak mematuhi arahan dalam kepala. Seolah-olah terperangkap dalam sebuah kaca, dimana, dia boleh melihat orang diluar, tapi malang, yang diluar bagai butakan mata dari hakikat sebenarnya.

Terperangkap.

Bagaimana mahu menjaga Nuh, sekiranya keadaan diri ini begini?

Pada masa tertentu, tangan bagai tidak mahu bergerak. Malahan, satu tubuh seperti ingkar dengan permintaan bahagian cerebrum.

Ibu pernah kata, tidak mustahil satu hari nanti Aria Is akan muncul. Sampai pada satu tahap yang terdesak maha amat, alter ego yang satu itu akan bangun dari 'lena' (istilah yang diberi). Dan Is maklum akan perkara tersebut. Cuma dia berasa aneh kerana dia tak dapat nak communicate dengan Aria-nya.

Pada siapa dia boleh minta bantuan?

Ada perkara yang dia keliru, dia tidak tahu pada siapa harus dia bertanya kan perkara ini. Pak Teh seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pada Is.

Dan jujur kata, jauh disudut hati, dalam lapisan maklumat dalam kepala, seperti ada satu lopong, sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang pernah ada tapi telah diambil daripada Is. Dan Is dapat rasa yang satu memori itu adalah teramat penting, dan sesuatu itu tidak mahu dia tahu tentang perkara tersebut.

Adakah Aria?

Tapi mengapa dia tidak boleh mengawal Aria, sedang Pak Teh kata, pada saat pertukaran berlaku, kita akan dapat rasa perubahan itu. Biarpun akan mengaburi mata kerana keadaan nafsu yang menyelebungi diri, andai dikawal, boleh sama-sama berkomunikasi. Bagai ada dua halwa dalam satu badan.

Is mahu buka mata, namun, merasakan ada tangan mengusap kepalanya, dia tetap pejamkan mata. Tak bergerak. Biarkan nafas sekata.

"Kau tak boleh perbodohkan dia buat selamanya. Sampai satu masa dia akan sedar, dia akan tahu. You are destroying his life. His heart. His trust. Dia perlu sedar."

Dan Is buka mata. Bertembung dengan mata dwi warna, hijau kebiruan dan kuning pada iris kanan. Wajah perempuan itu tanpa perasaan, beku. Rambutnya yang panjang, hitam lebat, jatuh dibahu kanan. Dia menatap wajah Is buat seketika, dan berkerut.

"But he can't. He couldn't. Dia tak boleh tahu. And you know that better. Sebab dia tak tahu, and he remembers." Ujar perempuan itu, suara rendah dan keras. Pun begitu, bagai ada satu keasingan dalam nadanya.

"Wake up, now. Taint his hand, dominate his life. And most of all, Wake up." Sambung perempuan itu, bagai tidak mengendah pandangan Is yang keliru. Mata wanita itu tajam, bagai sedang fokuskan pada sesuatu.

Entah ada satu daya yang membawa tangan Is untuk menepis tangan wanita itu. Is terus berguling kesisi, bertentangan dengan wanita itu, dan turun dari katil tersebut. Buat seketika dia merenung dan mengamati wajah wanita itu.

Mata membesar. Terkesima.

"Maya." Sebut Is sepatah.

"Pulang kan dia balik." Balas Maya, bangkit dari duduk. Mendesak.

Dahi berkerut. "Pulangkan siapa?"

"Let him have you." Ujar Maya, menapak kebelakang. Is tak faham kenapa dia berundur.

"Siapa?" Tekan Is, mula tak berpuas hati. Sendiri terkejut dengan intonasi suara sendiri, Is menelan liur. Kali ini Is sendiri berundur, meraup wajah. Menarik nafas dalam apabila terasa nafas mula hendak bergejolak hebat. Rasa asing. Aneh. Kepala terasa berat.

Pandangan berpinar. Mujur dia tak sempat menyembah lantai, kerana ada tangan yang menyokong tubuhnya. Is mendongak sedikit.

Adam memegangnya dari belakang lalu dengan mudah, dia mendukung Is dalam tangannya. Diibaratkan Is seperti satu guni kekabu yang ringan itu. Bila Is menoleh, Muiz sedang memapah Maya keluar dari bilik tersebut. Tariq juga berada didalam bilik itu, berdiri tegak, dengan picagari yang kosong dalam tangan. Arwa dan Dhuha sekadar memerhati. Mungkin dah membantu apa yang perlu.

Pintu yang terkuak itu Is pandang kosong.

Tanpa sedar, dia menyuarakan apa yang terlintas dalam pemikiran hatinya.

"Semua ni... Salah Is..." Gumam Is rendah. Rasa bersalah bagai menghampas satu beban yang membaluti tubuh Is seperti ulat bulu berkabung dalam pupa. Pandangan mula menjadi agak kabur.

-"You think too much."

"Let's get you home." Ujar Zedd, entah muncul dari mana. Sempat dia mengusap kepala Is, beri Is satu senyuman. Sekilas dia menghantar pandang pada Adam. Seperti menghantar satu isyarat.

Adam kemudian mengikut Zedd keluar dari bilik tersebut, Is kembali lena dalam tangan Adam.

***

Dhuha, Arwa dan Tariq menghantar Zedd dan Adam dengan pandangan. Sebaik mereka menghilang dari pemandangan, Arwa melepaskan keluhan.

"So she can talk." Ujar Arwa sinis. Dia menggeleng kecil.

Tariq hanya memberikan Arwa senyuman hambar. "There are things to settle." Tariq menoleh pada Dhuha.

"Dhuha ok tak? Tadi lihat pada Adam, tampak dia pun agak khayal."

Dhuha mengangguk. Tariq tersenyum.

"Kalau Dhuha ok, nampaknya menjadilah bendanya."

"Huh? Kau buat menda? Release some weird toxic gas in the room so that Is faint?"

Tariq senyum, mengangguk. Mengiyakan.

Arwa buat muka. "Bagilah warning dulu. Boleh aku cabut. Patutnya bau pelik semacam." Dia geleng kepala.

"Aku nak ciao dululah. Ada apa-apa lagi tak?" Aju Arwa, menguap sambil menghampiri pintu.

"In syaa Allah tak ada. Masuklah rehat. Awak tu baru balik sekolah, letih." Kata Tariq, mendekati Dhuha.

"Yeaahh~" Sebaik Arwa keluar, Dhuha berpaling pada Tariq.

"Dhuha, bagaimana kamu dapat fikirkan bahawa yang menganggu Nuh itu, dalam golongan Zerith?" Tariq bertanya tanpa melihat wajah Dhuha. Sudah lama dia fikirkan tentang hal yang satu ini. Ada perkara yang menganggu inkuiri Tariq, dan hal itu tidak lama boleh disimpan. Rasa dapat relate dengan apa yang Adam cakapkan tadi, perihal Zerith. Tapi...

"Sey kesan dengan bau yang ada pada Nuh. Mirip kepunyaan Adam, dan Dhuha khuatir, sejarah akan berulang. Dan seperti apa yang Adam telah maklumkan tadi, telah maklumlah, bahawa Xenon sememangnya ada perkaitan dengan Adam. Sewaktu Xenon mendominasi tubuh Is, aura Zerith yang memancar dari tubuhnya. Mengaburkan aura Is, yang masih terperangkap dalam tubuh itu." Jelas Dhuha tenang. Kadang, dengan soalan yang bertalu dia lontarkan pada Adam, dia tidak minta Adam beritahu segala apa yang disimpan. Dia hanya mahu lihat satu perkara sahaja, pada hakikatnya. Bukan Dhuha tak tahu...

Dia hanya mahu lihat, kehadiran Zerith kembali.

Tariq merenung wajah Dhuha. Sisi wajah Dhuha jelas kelihatan urat nadi yang menghijau timbul dengan jelas, bagai memegang dan mengukuhkan tempat bebola mata Dhuha dengan iris berwarna violet kebiruan.

Dan timbul satu lagi persoalan, sejarah apa yang pernah berlaku keatas Adam?

"Tariq, jangan persoalkan apa yang telah berlaku keatas Adam." Ujar Dhuha, melirik pada Tariq disisi. Raut wajah serius, dan mencabar. Tariq tidak membalas, cuma mengangguk.

"Kerana Adam perlu tahu, kini, sebahagian daripada dirinya ada dalam tubuh Nuh. Dan perkara sebegitu adalah satu laknat keatas diri Adam. Tidak perlu endah pada hakikat bahawasa bukanlah Adam yang lakukan semua perkara itu. Akan tetapi, perlu diterima akibatnya, sisihan diri Adam tidak sepenuhnya dihapuskan." Terang Dhuha lagi, bagai mahu menduga Tariq.

Tetapi lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. "Mengapa sebahagian Zerith perlu dihapuskan?" Soalan cepu emas yang dilontarkan, Tariq sedar. Mujur Dhuha tidak komen apa-apa atau pandang Tariq seperti orang dungu macam kebanyakan yang lain. Atau, persoalan itu, kadang seberapa mudah sebegitu tak pernah sekali timbul dalam benak. Kerana soalan mengapa atau kenapa itu sering dipersoalkan pada yang lain, namun lupa pada diri sendiri.

Dhuha diam seketika. Mengenang situasi lalu pada mana Tariq belum pun lagi wujud.

"Zerith itu ibaratnya bahan nuklear. Menyebarkan gelombang membunuh dan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya adalah bisa yang merupakan racun yang paling merbahaya dalam dunia ini. Golongan mereka adalah manusia yang diubah suai selari dengan alam dan bertentangan dengan fitrah asal manusiawi. Cantiknya, apabila Zerith tidak dapat di-evolusikan kepada bentuk seperti kamu, mereka akan tetap dengan DNA gabungan haiwan yang paling kuat dalam tubuh mereka. Ambil contoh Lunar dan Qabel seperti yang telah dinamakan oleh Arwa, mereka asalnya seperti kami juga. Namun badan mereka tidak lama bertahan, mereka berubah menjadi haiwan yang tidak lagi berakal. Namun cukup bijak. Seperti yang diberitahu Adam, naluri mereka terikat antara satu sama lain. Kadang nilai kemanusiaan yang ada dalam diri mereka lebih tinggi dari kalian yang sudah sememangnya manusia...." Ujar Dhuha panjang lebar. Intonasi suara berubah sedikit, agak sayu diakhirnya. Dhuha menggeleng kepala.

"Lagipun, dunia ini tidak perlukan Zerith. Sejak zaman kejatuhan, perang yang meragut segala tidak akan pernah mampu untuk mengajar manusia. Bumi ini hampir pupus angkara sendiri. Akan tetapi, ada yang bijaksana, dengan nama Tuhan, mereka meminta izin untuk mencipta kami. Pada peringkat awal, tidak menjadi. Banyak spesimen yang bermasalah.

"Masa berganti, tahun menjelang, siang dan malam tanpa henti. Banyak perkara terabai, sampai satu tahap, mereka hampir putus asa. Namun, disaat akhir, mereka bertawakkal sepenuhnya dan wujudlah Aria dan Zerith. Pun begitu, kewujudan kami ini tidaklah sempurna. Ada yang kurang. Sesuatu yang pada waktu itu bagai mustahil untuk didapati. Tetapi, perang meletus, dunia tergoncang, langit retak. Yang jernih hanyir dengan darah. Yang putih merah dengan amarah. Manusia terdesak. Aria dan Zerith tidak mencukupi. Banyak yang terkorban. Darah kami menghijau, dan Zerith darahnya menghitam. Darah hitam ini terus diserap bumi, meninggalkan apa yang ada dipermukaan. Zerith yang mati hilang bagai dilesap angin, tiada yang tinggal kecuali Adam. Itupun Adam sudah amat nazak, hampir digerbang maut.

"Dhuha terpaksa bawa dia dan diri ini pergi meninggalkan tamadun manusia. Yang rakus dan gelojoh, seperti anjing tamakkan tulang. Berbalah dengan bayang sendiri. Iris mata Adam yang putih, seputihnya, bagai mutiara dalam cengkerang merah. Namun cahaya telah lama hilang, nyawa dihujung tanduk.

Tika itu kami bertembung dengan moyang kamu, yang menggunakan nama Joseph. Bau darahnya aneh, melalikan tubuh dan pemikiran. Mengganggu refleks simpatatik kami. Merangsang kami untuk dekat dengan dirinya. Kami tak mampu untuk membahayakan Joseph. Kerana dia tanpa banyak bicara menggesa dan mendesak untuk membantu. Lama kami menumpang dengan dia, sehingga satu hari dia menghilang. Sampai berita pada kami, dia sudah pun meninggal dunia." Tanpa sengaja Dhuha bercerita, dan Tariq hanya mendengar. Wanita itu terdiam, lama. Dan menggeleng kepala sendiri.

Dhuha mula melangkah keluar. Tetapi dia berhenti sekejap dimuka pintu. Menggamit pada Tariq, mengajak Tariq ikut bersama.

Dan Tariq tidak membantah. Kerana bukan mudah untuk Dhuha sendiri menceritakan hal-hal sebegini. Kemungkinan, ketiadaan Nuh dan hakikat Tariq berketurunan Joseph, atau nama sebenar Yusouf Zahiruddin, Dhuha merasakan perlu untuk dia memberitahu. Akan tetapi, Tariq tidak akan memaksa sekiranya Dhuha terhenti setakat mana Dhuha berhenti.

"Tariq juga maklum, tidak mustahil ada manusia masih suci dari DNA Aria yang mengalir dalam tubuh?" Soal Dhuha, sambil berjalan. Entah menuju kemana, Tariq hanya mengikut.

"Semua manusia mempunyai Aria... Bukan begitu?"

Dhuha senyum, mengangguk. "Arqs itu seperti Xenon. Apa yang berlawanan dari Aria. Seperti apa yang berlaku pada Is, mereka mendadahkan tubuh mereka dengan Aria. Ada yang tidak mampu menanggung terus meninggal. Bagi yang mampu, tidak kekal. Dan disebabkan DNA kami ini semacam ada berkait dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan, 'debunga' akan merebak melalui angin atau pembawaan serangga, bukan?"

Tariq mengangguk. Pada masa yang sama terfikir kemana persoalan ini akan bawa bicara Dhuha. Dhuha mengangguk.

"Pokok yang tumbuh tinggi, kehidupan hutan yang ada kini, asbabnya dari mayat Aria yang terkorban dahulu. Seperti benih, mereka bersatu dengan tanah, dan hidup subur menghijau kan kembali yang tandus." Ujar Dhuha. Mereka berada di dapur, dan Dhuha menyuruh Tariq ambil tempat. Sedang dia membuat air. Dan sekarang baru Tariq dapat relate dengan 'debunga' yang diberitahu Dhuha. Patutlah ramai yang meninggal hingga berkurang 50% ke 60% penduduk dimuka bumi ini. Kerana ramainya yang tak compatible untuk tanggung Aria. (Juga termasuk golongan yang banyak terkorban dalam peperangan dizaman Kejatuhan dunia dahulu)  
  
Dan bagi menjawab persoalan cepu emas Tariq tadi, jika ramainya manusia tak mampu nak menanggung Aria, apatah lagi nak menanggung Zerith?

"Apa yang jadi kini, pada Is, kemungkinan untuk berlaku adalah satu dalam sepuluh angka digabungkan. Dia yang terasing." Dhuha meletakkan satu mug teh hijau yang dicampur lemon dan madu, depan Tariq. Dan untuk diri sendiri.

"Ah, terima kasih, Dhuha."

Dhuha tersenyum kelat, mengangguk sekali.

"Kiranya, dalam hal Nuh pula, juga begitu? Nuh tidak boleh menerima darah dari mana-mana pihak, selain dirinya sendiri, tetapi boleh diberikan pada sesiapa yang memerlukan termasuklah darah O. Tahap immunisasi terhadap Aria adalah tinggi. Maka mustahil untuk dia berubah, bukan begitu? Maka, apa akan jadi pada Nuh, sedang kini kita sudah maklum, dos dalam tubuhnya bukanlah Aria?" Serasa Tariq, jawapan untuk pertanyaan itu sudah dia ketahui. Tetapi, sekali lagi dia tidak pasti dan berasa ragu.

Dahi Dhuha berkerut. Berfikir sejenak. Lalu dia menggeleng.

Tariq tidak akan pernah berpuas hati sehingga dia sendiri mendapat jawapan yang sebenarnya. Maka dia hanya mengangguk, dalam kepala mula merangka perancangan. Kerana gelengan Dhuha itu boleh bermaksud kepada beberapa perkara, sama ada Dhuha tidak tahu. Atau, sebaliknya.   
  


***

Arwa tak tahu sekarang dah malam ke, atau siang masih degil nak pergi, tapi teringat tadi dia dah solat maghrib dan terus black out atas katil, sedarlah dia yang malam sudah lama berlabuh. Pukul tiga pagi buta dia tersedar sebab alarm menjerit dengan lagu Abendsonne (Oldcodex) dengan reminder 'Kalau DaHh TerSeDar tUUU APAKATA BUAT TAHAJJUD' -macam orang tak reti menaip. Dia teringat dia belum solat Isyak lagi, terus dia menghilang dalam bilik lalu menyempurnakan solat yang satu itu. Kemudian dia curi keluar dari bilik -sambil merembat dan menyarung tudung sarung takut ada makhluk tak diingini tak diundang nak teman tetiba- dan turun kedapur.

Bukan salah Arwa tetiba perut bergendang lagu Can We Dance (the Vamps) dengan lirik ditukar kepada Can We Eat follow up lagu Pizza (5sos) tengah pagi buta macam ni. Kalau dah tak boleh sangat lelap, lepas makan ni, boleh lah kut sambung dua tiga episode Kuroko No Basket yang semacam tak pernah nak end sejak dari tahun lepas lagi. Ada juga yang tidur dalam kelas esok, dan Arwa tak nak mengaku itu dia.

Ada dia lalu depan bilik Tariq, dan bilik satu itu terang menyala dari dalam. Nampak sangat tak lelap pun mamat tu. Entah macam mana boleh sihat walafiat lagi, dasar insomniac satu itu. Nak aje sergah rasa, tapi macam tak patut dan perut lebih memerlukan sekarang. Bergendang dikir barat gamaknya.

Sebaik jejak dapur, Arwa keluar kan tiga biji epal hijau dan peanut butter. Rembat fruit cutter dari dalam laci kutleri dan sudu besar satu, diletakkan atas meja. Piring dan mug dikeluarkan dari kabinet. Dia bancuh air susu full cream yang dicampur madu. Kemudian memotong tiga biji epal tadi dan disapu peanut butter. Baru dia duduk atas kerusi. Baru nak angkat tangan baca bismillah, satu lembaga berjalan mamai masuk keruang dapur buat Arwa hampir tersedak air liur sendiri.

Kejadah pagi buta macam ni...

Tercengang Arwa pada tika itu melihat Muiz rambut serabai macam sakai, mata sepet dek kantuk yang masih berat dikelopak. Sisi tubuh Muiz kini hanya terdapat tempelan sederhana besar, menutup kecederaan yang satu itu. Macam sengaja nak show off yang dia nak sembuh, ke mendalah macam tu. Dengan kain pelikat terikat macam orang gila yang ikat. Mujur tak terlucut. Kalau terlucut Arwa berani sumpah dia tak nak kahwin dengan mamat itu. Bahkan Arwaakan lucutkan dia dari existence in Arwa's life. Buat tak kenal. Mengaku tak kenal.

Di pagi buta, Arwa merapu dalam kepala. Kembali fokus pada makanan, dia malas nak menegur Muiz. Semacam kewujudan dia disitu pun bagai tak terperasan-kan dek ke-mamaian maha agung Muiz.

"Eh, Arwa." Tegur Muiz, membantutkan kunyahan Arwa. Arwa angkat muka, riak toya.

"Kau nak air keh?" Soal Arwa, kasihan tetiba. Muiz tersengih, dengan mata terus terkatup. Arwa hanya geleng kepala dan bangkit semula untuk ambil air buat Muiz. Muiz pula melabuhkan duduk bertentangan Arwa. Selepas mencapai gelas plastik dan diisi infused water yang suam untuk Muiz, Arwa duduk semula.

Sekejap sahaja, dalam beberapa teguk habis air itu diminum Muiz. Baru dia genyeh sebelah mata dan tengok Arwa betul-betul. "Tengok anime ke?" Soal Muiz tiba-tiba. Arwa buat muka. Lalu menggeleng.

"Lepas ni kot. Aku ni ha tetiba tadi tersedar macam orang mabuk. Dahlah kejap lagi nak sekolah. Kau ni ha, dah kejadah tetiba bangun pagi macam ni? Nampak sangat nak bangun pun tak sudi. Tidur ajelah balik." Leter Arwa dan menyambung jamahan depan mata.

Muiz tersengih lagi kemudian dia buat muka minta simpati dan menggeleng. "Ada benda nak buat. So tak boleh sambung tidur."

Sebelah kening terangkat. "Tariq ke?"

Muiz jongket sebelah bahu, tersengih lagi. "Maybe."

Giliran Arwa pula menjongket kedua belah bahu. "Padan muka."

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu utama dibuka. Terus Arwa bangkit dari duduk, berjalan perlahan keluar dari dapur. Dahi berkerut dalam. Epal yang tak sempat musnah dalam mulut terus ditelan walaupun menyakitkan tekak buat kerja macam tu. Taubat tak nak buat lagi dah.

Tak ada orang.

Tapi pintu terkuak. Ada orang kelua-

"Ha! Buat apa tu?" Jerkah Tariq dari belakang. Terlompat Arwa dibuatnya, mujur tak terkeluar sebarang perkataan dari mulut Arwa, tapi malang dia tersadung kaki sendiri dan jatuh terjelepuk depan Tariq. Terus lelaki itu minta maaf dalam keadaan terkejut. Dia lekas membantu Arwa bangun. Mujur dia tak ketawa, kalau tidak, dah lama kena dengan telapak Arwa.

"What was that for?!" Geram pula rasa. Dia tak kuatkan suara. Berbisik yang menjerit tapi dengan suara yang mengecit. Tapi Tariq menyuruhnya senyap, dengan isyarat jari telunjuk pada bibir, dia keluar dari rumah. Arwa ikut dari belakang.

Tapi mungkin tak sempat apa-apa, sebab keadaan diluar sepi dengan cengkerik dan serangga lain beradu tenaga menggerakkan kepak dan kaki tengah malam begitu. Tariq masih diam, memerhati sekeliling buat seketika, lalu mata jatuh pada satu tempat. Lama dia tenung satu tempat itu. Arwa tak nampak apa bendanya sebab tak pakai spect. Nampak hitam kelam segala aje. Dan bunyi hujan serta kelembapan yang maha dingin memenuhi ruang dan keadaan diluar pada tika itu.

Satu patah perkataan, dalam golongan kata nama khas terkeluar dari bibir Tariq. Buat Arwa berkerut seribu dan memandangnya pelik.

"Qayyim." Ujarnya perlahan.

***

Tempat itu gelap gelita. Tidak satu cahaya pun yang terlihat. Bagai dunia itu telah sirna segala cahaya. Udara disekeliling membekukan. Sejuk dan mendap. Lantai yang berpijak tidak terasa konkrit. Jemari kaki bagai terbenam dalam. Tangan bagai terkapai-kapai cuba mencari jalan keluar. Kadang tersentuh sesuatu yang serasanya lebih sejuk dari udara sekeliling. Bagai ada renjatan elektrostatik apabila bersentuhan dengan jarinya. Dia diamkan diri dalam ruangan hitam itu, bagai menanti sampai masa hukuman gantung akan jatuh. Sepi yang memekakkan menemani suasana.

Kadang rasa putus asa nak cuba lepaskan diri dari tempat ini. Entah mengapa, semakin lama, bagai diri sedang disedut jauh dan ditarik kedalam hingga kekawasan yang tidak berpenghujung. Dan dia tahu, suara itu akan datang lagi, menemani, menggantikan sepi. Melenakan jerih minda yang mengerah kuat untuk mencari petunjuk.

"Is..." Bisik suara itu lembut, membawa satu kehangatan yang serta merta membaluti badan Is yang dingin.

"You need me... For him." Suara itu bagai mendayu, halus dengan nada yang perlahan, memujuk.

"Untuk lindungi dia... Kau perlukan aku, supaya diri kau tak hanyut dari perkara yang tunggal." Pesan suara itu, bagai melalui bahagian wajah Is.

Is memejamkan mata. Dalam kepala bagai ada seribu satu suara yang menyuruh dan meminta Is membantah, melawan kembali. Namun dia rasa terikat, dalam belenggu yang tak mampu untuk Is lepaskan diri. Dalam belenggu yang rumit, usahkan dirungkai, nak cari punca pun tak terjumpa.

"Oh, lenalah. Tidurlah. Pejamkan mata, biar aku yang uruskan segala." Sambung suara itu, membelai wajah Is, mereka nada halus mendayu, menyelubungi Is dalam kembara yang tiada tuju sebenar.

\---

"Masyitah."

Pagi itu dingin, dek hujan yang turun malam tadi. Ruang tamu itu hanya diterangi dengan lampu chandelier kecil yang berada ditengah tengah ruang. Dalam cahaya yang agak samar, Puan Masyitah berpaling. Daripada menghadap air yang telah dibancuh untuk diberikan kepada Is nanti, ke wajah Adam.

"Adam. Awal kamu datang? Zayid tiada bersama?"

"Ada~" sahut Zayid, menyelinap dari belakang Adam. Lelaki muda itu tersenyum sumbing. Puan Masyitah sekadar tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sekejap lagi Is turun. Dia tengah solat subuh sekejap tadi."  
  
Adam mengangguk. Dia mengambil tempat bersebelahan dengan Zayid. Puan Masyitah meletakkan teko diatas meja sedang cawan dan piring sudahpun tersedia diatas dulang. Kemudian barulah Puan Masyitah ambil tempat berhadapan dengan Zayid.

"Kamu bantulah Is itu. Dia tidak sedar pun Xenon mengambil alih dirinya sendiri. Malah dia tak ingat pun siapa dan apa yang dilakukan. Sey bimbang kiranya perkara ini berlanjutan, apabila dia mengetahui apa yang telah dia lakukan, hatinya tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan. Tambahan pula hal ini libatkan Nuh. Satu orang yang dia percayakan dengan sepenuh hati." Ujar Puan Masyitah menyuarakan rasa hati yang dah lama dipendam sendiri.

Zayid mengukir senyum untuk menenangkan sepupunya yang seorang itu. "Walaupun beza Is tu dengan Zedd macam langit dengan bumi, tapi tugas yang tergalas pada Is sebagai Penjaga, ada sebab allahyarham pilih dia. Hati dia macam diamond, kena pecah sekalipun, tetap bersinar mengalahkan bintang. It's alright and you don't have to worry. We have Adam now to help him. Possibly hijacking his mind or something. We'll figure out something." Dia mengalih pandang pada Adam. Lelaki bermata kelabu itu angguk sekali.

"Ibu..."

Ketiga-tiga manusia didapur itu berpaling kearah pintu. Is berikan senyuman lemah. Wajahnya yang selalu kelihatan berisi dan sihat sejahtera kini lemah dan tak bermaya. Hilang seri senyuman manusia bernama Iskandar. Rambut serabai dan tampak susut badan. Mata juga tampak bengkak dengan bulat hitam menghiasi mata.

Puan Masyitah membalas senyuman anak sulungnya yang seorang itu, dan menggamit pada Is supaya duduk disebelah Puan Masyitah, berhadapan dengan Adam. Is akur dan mengambil tempat disebelah Puan Masyitah. Lalu Puan Masyitah menghulurkan segelas air berwarna hijau kebiruan pada Is. Is minum dalam beberapa teguk, kerana tak sanggup nak 'menikmati' perisa air yang sangat menakjubkan itu. Dahi Is berkerut sedikit sambil dia meletakkan gelas kosong itu diatas meja. Zayid tergelak kecil.

"You know you have to drink that twice a day everyday." Ujar Zayid, mengangkat kedua belah kening. Is tergelak kecil seraya menggeleng kepala.

"I know..."

"Kamu perlu kembalikan diri kamu semula sekiranya kamu mahu berhenti mengambil air tersebut setiap hari." Celah Adam memandang tepat kemata Is. Namun cepat saja Is melarikan pandangan, menunduk sedikit.

Adam terdiam. Atau lebih kepada terkedu sebenarnya. Dia menoleh sekilas pada Zayid. Mungkin dia terkejut sebab Is jarang sekali bertindak begitu. Zayid melepaskan nafas, cuba kembalikan motivasi pada diri. Melihat keadaan Is begini, kesan pada orang disekeliling Is amat besar. Sebab Is ini umpamanya seperti matahari. Sentiasa menenangkan dan aura positif selalu terpancar dari diri Is. Tak mustahil, Is telah lama pendam dan sebagai manusia, akan ada masa bila kita jatuh, dan harapan untuk bangun dan bangkit terus maju itu kelihatan mustahil. Puan Masyitah sudahpun melemparkan kebimbangannya pada Zayid. Tetapi Zayid tetap cuba kekalkan keikhlasan dalam senyumannya, menarik Puan Masyitah sama untuk terus tabah dalam membantu membina kembali jati diri Is, sebagai Penjaga.

Puan Masyitah berbalas pandang dengan Zayid. Memberi isyarat bisu melalui mata. Kemudian Puan Masyitah benar-benar tersenyum apabila ilham akhirnya datang menjenguk, mengetuk pintu hati dan menguatkan lagi naluri keibuan seorang Puan Masyitah.

Puan Masyitah bangkit dari duduknya, mengajak Is untuk ikut sekali. Is agak keliru pada mulanya, tapi dia tak banyak bunyi. Dia ikut saja. Apabila Puan Masyitah bersama Is keluar dari kawasan dapur, cepat saja Zayid menghela nafas dan bersandar pada kerusi. Dia berpaling pada Adam lalu tersengih.

"You were shocked aren't ya?"

Adam tidak menjawab.

"He is never like that. Kita tahu. Tapi kan setiap orang ada masa naik turunnya. Dan agaknya, apa yang kita lihat ini, adalah Is yang sebenar, yang kita perlu bantu." Ujar Zayid dengan niat murni mahu menenangkan Adam. Adam melepaskan keluhan.

"Sey ingin tahu apa yang Xenon bisikkan pada Iskandar." Kata Adam, nada rendah. Seperti ada kesal dalam nadanya.

Zayid mengangguk. "You know, Adam. You know and sekarang kamu hanya mahu cari jalan, bagaimana cara untuk tarik Is semula."

Adam mengerutkan dahi. "Dia tidak lena. Iskandar," Adam menoleh.

"Iskandar terperangkap."

"Dalam mindanya sendiri. Satu perkara kita perlu cari. Punca kita maklum, tapi bukan mudah untuk Is tandingi trauma yang dia ada. He has gone through some traumatising things like you had, and he had done awful, abhorrent and totally against the principle as a Keeper." Sambung Zayid, pada ayat Adam yang semacam tergantung. Dia faham tanggungjawab seorang Penjaga, sebab selama dia dipertanggungjawabkan untuk menggalas tanggungjawab Penjaga buat kedua Dhuha dan Adam pada suatu ketika dahulu.

Kalau tidak kerana Nuh, dia tak akan terima pun sebab rasa diri tak layak. Bro Hanafi lagi layak dari diri ini, yang jarang ambil benda serius. Ditanya mengapa bukan Tariq, dijawab kerana dia juga memerlukan Penjaga. Memang soalan tak terjawabkan, waktu alasan tu diberikan pada Zayid. Maka dia pun tak banyak bunyi, hanya terima aje tanggungjawab yang satu itu. Salah satu sebab yang dia tak sudi nak terima amanah pada mulanya, sebab Zayid gerun dengan Adam. Dhuha boleh tahan lagi, nak banding dengan Adam, riak muka beku dan terkadang semacam bengis. Mana tak kecut. Rupanya dapat tahu Tariq abang Nuh, maka dia memang sah tak boleh jadi Penjaga. Kerana Tariq dari keturunan Penyembuh. Entah kenapa diberi amanah sebegitu, Zayid tak tahu nak komen apa.

"Aahhh..." Zayid mengeliat, menarik tangan tinggi keatas lalu dia bersandar pula dibahu Adam disebelahnya. Dan menguap sampai berair mata. "So, Adam kena buat apa nak masuk dalam Is?" Soal Zayid selamba. Dia tertanya juga. Benda berkaitan Chemistry semacam telepati yang sangat aneh itu. Tapi zaman seperti sekarang, benda yang mustahil itu lah benda yang paling possible dalam dunia ini. Adam tidak sempat membalas, apabila Zayid tiba-tiba mengeluh.

Dia mengatup mata buat seketika. "And how will we find Nuh? I mean, kenapa kita perlu tunggu?" Ujar Zayid, melirik ekor mata kesisi wajah Adam.

"Sebab kiranya kita mencari Nuh, kita hanya akur dengan caturan mereka. Kita ada usaha, dan mereka tahu, namun disebaliknya, kita juga merancang, apa yang mereka tidak tahu." Kata Adam, lalu mengusap rambut Zayid. Zayid melepaskan nafas seraya mangangguk.

"Alright. Jom lah kita kedepan." Zayid bangkit dari duduk, diikuti Adam.

"We hafta make him real again."

***

"You did good there brother." Zedd tersengih dengan peluh menitik didahi, bagi thumbs up pada Is yang sedang tercungap-cungap. Budak itu tersengih seraya mengangguk.

"Thank you." Ujarnya, senyum nipis pada Zedd sambil mencapai botol air dalam beg. Dia langsung tak berani nak toleh arah Adam yang jalan menghampiri mereka. Zerith itu tidak langsung berpeluh semacam Zedd apatah lagi Is. Rasanya dah cukup sebakul peluhnya.

Is perasan aje Adam ambil tempat betul-betul disebelah Is. Nak lari tak boleh, nanti macam obvious sangat pula. Dia tunduk aje. Minum air pun rasa nak tersedak. Kecut perut bila Adam berada dekat dalam lingkungan pandangan mata Is, inikan lagi duduk sebelah menyebelah, rasa mahu tercabut jantung dari tangkai, tekak pun rasa mual. Minum air diteguk hingga tak perasan pun habis. Tiba-tiba aje rasa dehydrated semacam. Walhal pagi itu langit tak adalah cerah mana walaupun dah nak pukul 10 pagi dah ni. Zedd pula ambil tempat disebelah kiri Is, meneguk air mineral yang dibawa. Cuma Zedd duduk agak jauh dalam 10 meter dari Adam dan Is (tak perasan pun bila dia lari, tengok cengkerang yang kelihatan bersinar dalam tangan Zedd).

"Bagaimana keadaan kamu?" Soal Adam.

Is mengangguk. Walaupun dah reda cungapnya tadi, tapi entah kenapa rasa tertekan bila Adam berada dalam radius pemandangan Is. Rasa terancam, dan Is tak tahu atas asbab apa. Dahulu dia yakin, tak pernah rasa macam ni. Biasa aje kalau hadap dengan Adam. Tapi sejak... Sejak kebelakangan ini, memang tak senang duduk. Memanglah Adam tak makan manusia -anggapan Is saja, memandangkan Adam ini bukanlah nak kata manusia pun. Dengan sejarah yang berlaku dahulu- dan mungkin prefer daging kambing daripada daging manusia, tapi entah, makin lama, rasa tak selamat. Nak kata tak biasa, macam tipu pula.

Is menghela nafas panjang, tak sedar pun dahi berkerut. Menyedut udara lembap tepi pantai pada pagi itu. Bercampur bau asin laut dan dingin angin yang bersisa. Deru ombak yang menghempas pantai sedikit sebanyak membantu Is menenangkan diri. Terkenangkan diri ini masih selamat, dia teringat pada Nuh. Kini perasaan berkecamuk lebih hebat, buat otak short circuit sekejap. Dahi berkerut sekali lagi, tanpa sedar. Is meraup wajah beberapa kali.

Salah kau.

He's gone.

It's your fault.

Kau buat dia pergi.

Salah kau.

Sal-

"Iskandar-" bahu Is dicengkam perlahan, buat Is tersedar dari entah apa yang ada dalam kepala sekejap tadi. Terus dia berpaling dek terkejut. Mata terus menentang iris kelabu cerah. Laju aje dia alihkan pandangan, terus menunduk. Tingkahnya mirip kura-kura yang seludup masuk kedalam kerang sendiri apabila ancaman mengugut keselamatan diri. Serta merta tubuh mengeras, umpama tidak sudi untuk mengaku bahawa diri ini wujud. Is memejamkan mata dengan rapat. Dia menarik lutut kedada dan memeluk kedua kaki lalu membenamkan wajah diantara dada dan kaki. Dahi berkerut seribu.

Salah kau.

Salah aku.

"Maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafma-" laju dia menuturkan satu kata itu berulang kali hingga Adam terpaksa merungkaikan tangan Is pada lututnya kemudian dia menolak kedua belah bahu Is supaya anak muda itu berbaring diatas pasir putih itu. Mata Is membesar. Refleks ingin menentang Adam, tetapi cengkaman Adam pada kedua belah tangan Is diatas pasir menyekat pergerakan Is. Tambah pula Adam turut menahan pergerakan kedua belah kaki Is. Memang mata Is takkan dapat lari dari pandangan menusuk Adam. Jantung berdegup kencang. Dia jadi serabut, Is semakin keliru. Buntu. Dia gelisah.

Is memilih untuk memejamkan mata dengan serapatnya. Muka, telinga hingga kepangkal leher Is bertukar warna merah. "Maaf-" ulang Is lagi.

"Mengapa?" Aju Adam, suara agak berbisik. Sekadar buat Is dengar. Is menggeleng deras.

"Salah s- salah sey. Semua... Salah Is-" jawab Is lambat-lambat.

"Mengapa?" Sengaja Adam mengulangi soalan yang sama, ada sesuatu yang sedang dinantikan. Dan Adam dapat rasa Zedd datang menghampiri. Juga Adam tahu Zedd takkan lakukan apa-apa.

Is cuba tarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, tetapi nafas sering tersekat ditengah jalan, buat dia lemas. Mata terbeliak, terdesak ingin dilepaskan. Dia gigit bibir bawah hingga memutih. Adam merapatkan wajah hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Pergelangan Is dieratkan dalam genggaman, hingga kedua ibu jari Adam dapat mengira denyut nadi yang deras. Adam memejamkan mata, mula mengira nadi Is. Tanpa sedar Is turut mengikut perlakuan Adam.

Sa

Du

Ga

Pat

Ma

Nam

Juh

Pan

Lan

Luh

Nafas panjang cuba ditarik sekali lagi. Ditarik sedalamnya hingga terasa sakit dibahagian dada. Perit rasa. Diulang lagi.

Tarik.

Lepas.

Tarik.

Lepas.

It's okay, 

It's alright.

You are fine.

You don't realise.

You are a Keeper.

Is mencelikkan mata. Terus menatap iris putih jernih dengan mata hitam yang besar hingga kelihatan sangat abnormal menyebabkan Is tak mampu hendak mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

Dia mendengar dalam ruang dalam mindanya ada yang menjerit dengan amarah. Tetapi perasaan itu entah bagaimana, pada saat itu, perasaan berbaur amarah itu dapat disematkan elok disebalik perasaan aneh yang seakan menyelubungi diri Is.

Dengarkan suara ini.

Jangan kamu berpaling,

Jangan kau tak endah.

Dengarkan suara ini.  
  


"Urgh----!" Is tiba-tiba mengerang, menggenggam erat tangan sendiri hingga memutih dikawasan tangan. Namun pegangan Adam tidak melonggar malah semakin kemas. Pandangan juga tidak dilepaskan.

Kira.

"Argh---!"

Adam menekan dahinya, menambah tekanan pada Is.

Sa

Du

Ga

Pat

Ma

Nam

Juh

Pan

Lan

Luh--

Baru dilepaskan Is, Adam bangkit, terus berdiri. Memerhati Is yang tercungap-cungap diatas pasir putih itu. Seperti ikan bertemu darat.

"Kamu buat apa pada Is? That was kind of intense and highly inappropiate." Kata Zedd sambil tergelak. Rasa lucu tak fasal-fasal. Tapi reaksi yang diterima, macam biasa, muka seposen Adam. Sekali tengok macam muka orang serius aje, padahal Zerith itu tak tahu nak bagi reaksi yang sepatutnya. Almaklumlah, katanya Zedd ni jenis tak terduga. Sama spesis dengan Arwa gamaknya.

Selepas Is sudah agak bertenang, Zedd bantu dia bangun. Is mengibas tee yang dipakai, menyapu pasir dari seluar dan kepala. Dia mengerling sekilas pada Adam, lantas wajah cepat aje naik darah. Dia memalingkan wajah dan menghampiri gigi air untuk membasuh kaki. Kalau boleh nak terjun masuk aje dalam air laut, tapi kena tahan diri. Zedd kata rejimen itu boleh tunggu kendian. Dan kata Adam pula, badan Is masih lemah.

Is terfikir mengapa Adam kata begitu, tapi dia tak berani nak mempersoalkan kata-kata Adam kerana, entah mengapa. Pada masa- masa ini, dia taruh kepercayaan pada Adam. Dan umpamanya Adam itu lebih mengenali Is dari diri Is sendiri. Tadi pun, ada sesuatu yang disampaikan Adam tidak melalui kaedah lisan. Dia guna mata, dalam pegangan Adam, Is terperangkap dan dipaksa untuk membebaskan diri dari diri sendiri. Entah mengapa itu perasaan Is. Apabila dahi bersentuhan, Adam seperti mendesak supaya 'sesuatu' itu dibuka. Membenarkan Adam masuk.

Is mengangkat kedua lengan, lalu diamati kesan yang merah menyala dipergelangan tangan. Terdapat tompokan kecil berwarna biru gelap yang memudar dan memanjang lalu menghilang sampai dibahagian siku. Seakan kunci simbolik kesan biru itu, dan Is tak pasti mengapa dia beranggapan begitu.

Apakah Adam sedang meminta izin daripada Is?

Tetapi izin untuk apa?

Menahan diri Is daripada---

Ah. Mungkin juga.

Ibu juga ada berkata, kini masa semakin suntuk. Ah, bukan ibu saja...

"Kenapa kamu lakukan perhubungan itu sekarang? Bukan kata kamu mahu tunggu balik nanti?" Zedd menyoal, sambil menyusun cengkerang yang dikutip tadi, diatas pasir putih yang kelihatan berkilat bawah cahaya.

"Sey tak mampu untuk menahan diri apabila aura Zerith dalam badan Is menarik diri sey. Perkara itu sekejap tadi adalah tak terduga. Dia terlalu terdesak, dan sey rasa perit mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam minda Is. Sering saja dia menyalahkan diri sendiri." Adam merenung belakang badan Is. "Hati Iskandar itu utuh sekukuhnya, dan itu yang memudahkan Xenon untuk terus kekal, kerana minda Is akan cepat menjadi lemah, apabila dikaitkan Nuh seterusnya terkesan pada hati. Itu saja yang Xenon lakukan untuk mendominasi Is..." Sambung Adam.

Is berpaling. "Bila akan sampai masa yang sesuai kalian akan beritahu Is, perkara yang sebenar?" Soal Is, memandang kedua lelaki dihadapannya. Zedd yang tadi duduk mencangkung menyusun cengkerang bangkit perlahan-lahan dan mendekati Is.

"Dah tak ada masa yang sesuai." Ujar Zedd menggeleng sedikit. Kemudian dia menepuk sebelah bahu Is.

"But, worry not, my muddlehead, because soon, very soon, you'll know." Zedd tersengih sumbing.

***

0055 hrs.

"Let me take him." Katanya, merenung melalui cermin kaca yang gelap itu. Mata yang memandang tandus perasaan. Tetapi kiranya diperhati betul-betul, pusaran warna berlaku. Dan dalam bilik gelap itu, tiada sesiapa pun yang perasan.

"What?! That is not what we planned!" Tingkah perempuan yang duduk dihadapan monitor, terkejut dengan keputusan ketuanya. Laju dia berpaling, Tidak bersetuju.

"I know. But I want him." Dia membalas, wajah kekal beku.

"Are you crazy?! They'll definitely come and when they find you, you'll be taken!"

"I know. And I believe, all of you would be just fine when I am not here. You know what to do. And should I not count on you?" Mata terlirik pada perempuan itu, seakan mencabar.

"Y-Yes, Sir. But what will happen to you?" Dahi berkerut, bimbang. Walaupun dia menyampah dengan ketuanya yang tak berperasaan itu. Dia bimbang, takut apa yang telah dirancang dikhianati oleh sang ketua sendiri. Dan mereka tertangkap, maka semua ini akan menjadi sia-sia. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia percayakan lelaki itu.

"There are things I have planned to do. And according to this, I have to leave you on your own accounts. So, as not threaten you to danger. Just do as I told you to."

"But, where would you take him?" Ujar perempuan itu, musykil dengan keputusan mendadak lelaki itu.

"My home." Balas lelaki itu, lantaran berlalu dari bilik gelap tersebut.

***


	30. #30

Satu dewan itu senyap apabila dia yang pemalu itu naik ke pentas, dengan gitar dipeluk dan dipegang hemat kedada. Telinganya berwarna merah saga menahan segan dan malu sedang dalam hati bergejolak rasa, sama ada keputusan yang dia buat ini adalah keputusan yang akan dia menyesal satu hari nanti, atau benda yang paling dia rindu bila dewasa nanti.

Ada satu kerusi yang elok tersedia, dengan microphone diatas stand. Yunus yang menyediakan prop itu berikan dia satu senyuman galakan dan mengangguk. Dia tak pernah buat kerja macam ni, tapi entah apa yang buat dia terfikir dan offer nak buat persembahan, sendiri pun tak sedar. Laju aje semua orang setuju dan menggalakkan dia buat macam tu. Semua orang tahu, dan berpakat untuk mengecualikan seseorang. Sebaik saja punggung menyentuh permukaan kerusi, terus dia menentang mata manusia yang ingin ditujukan persembahan kekoknya ini. Yunus sudah pun turun dari pentas kecil itu, meninggalkan dirinya seorang. Rasa agak menggelabah, bukan sebab ramai yang melihat, tetapi tatapan khusus yang tanpa perasaan itu buat dia tak senang duduk.

Namun, selepas melepaskan nafas panjang, dia mengukir senyum. Menolak rasa segan dengan cikgu-cikgu sekalian dan meneriman dorongan dari rakan sekelas a.k.a batch seramai 16 manusia itu.

Walaupun malamnya, semalaman dia buat tuning dekat gitar sampai perfect menumpang rumah Zahril, kena check semula, takut tak menjadi. Lewat malam baru dia balik. Nak aje tidur terus dirumah budak yang seorang itu, tapi nanti Nuh tunggu, dia tak nak lah menyusahkan Nuh.

Sekali lagi nafas dalam ditarik, dan dilepas kan. Microphone dibawa dekat, "Uhm, Assalamualaikum warah matullah..." Mata dibiar meliar kesekeliling, memandang yang lain kecuali sepasang mata itu. Tertancap pada meja makan lelaki, Jet tersengih macam kerang busuk, Yunus mengangguk sekali, Yusuf senyum macam ayah bangga sungguh dengan anak sulungnya. Farhan dan Ilham juga lebih kurang Jet, kemudian Nuh yang duduk diantara satu kerusi kosong dan Yusuf.

"Diatas kesempatan ni, saya, Iskandar Bukhari nak dedicate this one particular song yang decomposed juga digubah oleh sesiapa yang terlibat." Is mengalihkan pandangan, beri senyuman nipis pada Zahra kerana sanggup tadah telingan dengan adiknya, Zahril sebab nak bantu Is. Zahra yang minat anime yang bantu Is cari lagu serasa sesuai dengan diri Is dan Nuh, bak kata dialah. Zahra angkat satu thumbs up, lagi buat Is gementar. Dia tepuk tangan dahulu, diikuti yang lain. Satu benda Is syukur, cikgu tak ada. Café kecil terperosok ini juga yang dipersetujui sekalian umat kelas 4 Sains aka 4 Al-Tabrani.

Dia berbalik pada Nuh. Senyum diukir ikhlas.

Dengan bismillah dititipkan, dia memperbetulkan kedudukan mic, Is mula memetik gitar. "Buat abang dan sahabat saya, Nuh Hanafi, dan kepada semua yang hadir harini..."

Sometimes you suddenly grow quiet and stare off into the distance  
I won't force you to say what's on your mind if you don't bring it up first but  
As I walk while searching for the words to say  
Just sensing that feeling from you is enough

Muka Nuh kekal sebagaimana selalu, neutral tanpa perasaan. Tetapi selintas yang merentas pada mata Nuh, buat Is tersenyum lagi. Perkara itu hal kecil saja, tetapi Bagi Is, apa yang dia lihat itu bukanlah perkara yang dia pandang enteng.

If something happened, you can tell me any time  
I would be glad to be even the slightest help to you

Even when we're troubled or uneasy, we usual two  
Take strength from our solid base so that we can keep facing forward even today

Dia mengenali Nuh sejak dia mengenal dunia. Dia bersama dengan Nuh, sejak minda sudah mengerti untuk mengingati. Dia mengenali Nuh, lebih dari dia mengenali dirinya sendiri.

You make decisions on your own, leaving me bewildered,  
And you're always clumsy when responding to the kindness at your side but  
With everyone there, with the two of us there, in all its shapes and sizes  
Every one of those moments piled up were the multifaceted sides of us

Tika itu, Is membayangkan segala yang telah dilalui bersama Nuh. Pada masa-masa yang tak terduga, tiba-tiba saja Nuh kadang bersetuju untuk melakukan perkara yang tidak pernah Is terfikir Nuh sudi untuk buat. Bila waktu sukan dia tiba-tiba offer nak masuk olahraga 100x4 sebab tika itu kaki Jet terseliuh. Kemudian, nak buat keceriaan kelas, Nuh datang pada hari Sabtu dan Ahad, buat mural didinding kelas, menghiasi keliling notice board dekat belakang. Pada banyak masa dia hanya akur pada permintaan ramai, walaupun bukan pada setiap waktu. Kadang kepala bega juga sahabatnya yang seorang itu.

Tanpa sedar, walaupun hilangnya orang tak selalu perasan, atau kadang mereka malas nak kisah, Nuh sentiasa ada dalam ingatan dan hati mereka. Bisunya mengalahkan batu, bukan kata ada emas dalam mulut, tapi memang payah nak dengar dia bersuara hinggakan cikgu pun semacam fed up.

Probably, without even a trace of doubt,  
I'll keep relying on the hand that supports me as I move forward

Banyak kali Is menangis seorang diri, dan pada banyak waktu Nuh sentiasa ada disisi. Bila Is rasa putus asa, sampai rasa macam dah tak larat nak teruskan, tak larat nak tanggung beban amanah dibahu, tak kira Nuh maklum atau tidak, dia akan duduk bersama Is, menyuruh Is membaca alQuran dengan cara dia tersendiri. Tak perlu pun sebarang kata. Ada aje waktu Is geram, fikir Nuh seperti mahu ambil kesempatan pada waktu hati kecil ini membengkak bagai mahu meletup. Tapi dia tak beri apa-apa komen. Dia bangkit dan ambil wudhu', apabila dia keluar dari bilik air, Nuh sedang santai diatas katil baca novel.

Sejadah dibentang, Is solat dua rakaat, minta dilembutkan hati ini, dan bermuhasabah dalam berwirid. Usai berdoa, Nuh turun dari katil dan hulurkan alQuran tafsir. Dia tak banyak bunyi, terus dibuka sambil dialunkan alFatihah. Buka alQuran dengan random, elok aje terbuka surah arRahman. Is melepaskan nafas panjang. Dengan bismillah, dia mula membaca. Selesai membaca dalam dua ketiga minit, sepi berlabuh. Terjemahan surah ditadabbur dalam diam. Tanpa sedar air mata mengalir.

Your unconscious thoughtfulness, without any malice or reserve,  
Makes a pace that brings comfort to my heart, as it always has, unchanged

Nuh masih diam disebelah Is, membaca novel Neil Gaiman, yang dah berulang kali baca. Tetapi buku itu ditelangkupkan atas katil, lalu mendekati Is. AlQuran dalam tangan Is diambil dan ditutup cermat, turut diletakkan atas katil. Dia diam sahaja, tidak pun menyentuh Is, tidak pun merenung sampai nak tembus.

"It's hard..." Gumam Is dalam sendunya.

"It is never easy."

Is angguk, mengesat air mata. Senyap lagi.

"Aku dah beritahu ibu kau ada disini. Get some rest." Ujar Nuh, bangkit dari duduk apabila Is kembali bertenang.

Angguk.

Nuh membuka daun pintu, dan terhenti. Tanpa berpaling, "kau nak susu?" Soalnya.

"Boleh juga." Serak suara Is, cepat dia mendiamkan diri. Nuh terus keluar dari bilik.

Even if the words can't be said, that's okay, because they're noticed naturally  
We will both probably repeat endlessly this cycle of encouraging and depending on each other

"Kau tak boleh tidur, Nuh?"

Pukul 2 pagi dia tersedar. Disudut bilik, Is angkat kepala. Melihat disebalik kepala katil. Nuh menoleh seraya menggeleng. Dengan mamai dia menggosok mata dan mengangkat kepala dari bantal untuk duduk. Bilik Nuh gelap kecuali diterangi dengan cahaya dari skrin laptop Nuh yang bergemerlapan diatas meja studi.

"Kau patut tidur." Ujar Nuh. Dia bangun dari duduk dan menghampiri katil.

Is menggeleng. "Aku tak nak tidur semula..." Dahi berkerut. Punya dia rasa lega kejap tadi bila lihat Nuh dengan muka beku, hadap skrin laptop. Ada sekelumit rasa ragu andai lelaki itu bukanlah Nuh.

Dalam gelap, Is menentang mata Nuh. Nuh berkerut sedikit. Tak lama, dia angguk.

"Okay." Dia mendekati laptop, buat seketika dia ambil masa untuk shut down programme. Terus gelita bilik tersebut apabila Nuh menutup laptopnya. Dia kembali kekatil.

Is sudah pun berbaring, cuba menutup mata. Tapi tak mampu sebab visual muka pucat tidak bernyawa masih berlegar, menghantui pemikiran. Nuh mencapai tangan Is, dan menarik selimut yang elok terlipat tadi untuk menutup tubuh dari sejuk air-cond guna sebelah tangan. Bantal ditarik sedikit kebawah, menyelesakan diri. Nuh menghadap Is.

"Okay?" Tanya Nuh, mata kuyu. Mengantuk rupanya budak seorang ini. Detik Is buat seketika, seraya mengukir senyum. Is memejamkan mata. Hitam yang dia nampak, lebih menyenangkan dari apa yang terbayang sekejap tadi.

"Okay."

And it's okay  
With you, I'm alright  
Nevertheless what we would face onwards,  
With you by my side  
We'll be alright

Tune terakhir dipetik, mengakhiri solo Is. Yang lain dah mula menepuk tangan, biarpun mata Is hanya tertancap pada Nuh. Dia mengukir senyum.

"Maybe that's all, thank you, jazakumullah sebab sudi pasang telinga." Kata Is kepada semua. Dia bangun dari duduk, mengangkat sekali gitar dalam tangan lalu turun dari pentas.

Zahra mendekati Is, lalu dia melepaskan tawa. "Kau buat hati yang tertaut terus jatuh habis sampai tak mampu nak bangkit semula. Kronik kawan aku kau buat, bro."

Is tersenyum simpul, segan sedikit. "Sorry, tak niat pun."

Zahra gelak lagi. "Nah, you shouldn't be sorry. That performance was, aw, sweet gila bhai. It's like, dreamy and touching. Cemana kau tengok Nuh tadi?" Tanya Zahra, menemani Is menyimpan gitar.

Is terdiam sekejap. Terbayang riak muka Nuh. Dan senyum kembali. "I'm not very sure. Tapi, aku rasa maybe he likes it."

Zahra angkat kening. "Not sure? Not very sure? Serious?! How can you not know? Woah, ini sangat abnormal." Zahra tergelak kecil seraya menggeleng. "Aku perasan dia toya macam tu jugak. Ego sungguh lah budak seorang tu. Tapi jangan risau, yang lain rasa terharu amat untuk gantikan Nuh andai dia macam, krik krik- tak tahu nak bagi respon apa."

Is hanya tersenyum. Tak semua mengenali Nuh sebagaimana dia mengenali Nuh. Tapi tak mengapalah. Mereka sudah lama mencuba untuk memahami sahabatnya yang seorang itu, dan macam-macam assumption, macam-macam judgement Is pernah dengar sampai rasa lali dah. Nak meningkah dan membantah, tak mampu. Bukan tak mampu, cuma dia hanya menghormati orang. Sebab orang tak tahu, dan mereka hanya berkata berdasarkan apa yang mereka lihat. Bukan salah mereka pun.

"Kau dah makan belum?" Is bertanya mengikut langkah Zahra dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Zahra berhenti dalam langkah, kaku seketika. Kemudian dia berpusing menghadap Is. "Aku selalu lupa kau orang jenis macam tu." Senyum dan angguk.

Apabila Is buka daun pintu selepas Zahra keluar, Nuh sedang bersandar kedinding. Dia angkat muka apabila melihat Is keluar. Is kaget sekejap. Sesungguhnya hati dan jiwa serta mental ini tak pun bersedia nak bertembung muka dengan Nuh, tengok dia dah ada depan mata. Is telan liur, cuba merelakskan diri, mengukir senyum dibibir.

"Nuh,"

Nuh mendekati, wajah beku tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau suka menyusahkan diri." Ungkap Nuh, tanpa perasaan diwajahnya.

Is tergelak kecil. "You are most welcome."

\---

Kadang kenangan itu, macam mimpi. Dan realiti yang hadir dimasa kini, sedang dia bernafas dalam keadaan sejahtera ini, merenung apa yang telah lalu. Mengelamun jauh, menatap kosong apa yang ada depan mata. Bergelut dengan jiwa sendiri. Rumit.

"Everything is not alright," Is merenung tilam yang sudah dicabut cadarnya, berdiri disisi katil, memeluk cadar bercorak plaid.

"Kau tahu hakikat itu kan Nuh? Tapi sebab aku... Sebab aku ke kau jadi macam tu?" Is mengerutkan dahi.

"You knew. You always knew, but never really had the chance- ah, most probably kau tak tahu pun macam mana nak approach aku. Nak tanyakan benda. The words, it won't flow." 

"You know very well, how I had changed. Aku pun lama dah sedar. Dan aku pun tak tahu nak buat macam mana. I've trained myself, belajar dan ambil tahu, bagaimana nak handle, andai kata aku ni memang sah ada Aria. These are things that you never know. Kau memang tak sepatutnya tahu, kan? Tapi, since aku ke Barat sana, these things happen." Is melepaskan nafas panjang.

"It's my fault that you're gone. It's my fault that everything has changed. And I know how much you hate changes. How it will be hard for you to adapt with abrupt changes in your life. I'm sorry. Aku minta maaf," Is menggigit bibir bawah.

Dia membenamkan muka dalam cadar yang dipegang.

"Kau tak ada disini." Segumpal kain digenggam.

Dahi berkerut dalam. Lama dia mendiamkan diri.

Aku minta maaf.

Is menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian dilepaskan perlahan. Lebih kepada melepaskan keluhan berat sebenarnya.

Ya Allah, Kau bantulah hamba-Mu yang semakin menjauh dari-Mu ini. Kau berilah petunjuk, sesungguhnya Engkaulah pemegang hati.

Doa Is perlahan dalam hati kecil yang rapuh itu. Dia mengumpulkan cadar, kain gebar dan sarung bantal untuk dibasuh.

He'll be back.

Aku Penjaga dia.

Aku perlu kuatkan diri.

Untuk dia.

***

Is melepaskan nafas panjang. Dia memejamkan mata, sekali lagi menghirup udara pagi yang masih dingin bertiup meski tubuh dah panas dengan peluhnya. Warm up kemudian sambung pula dengan intensive fitness yang Adam dan Zedd buat tadi, memang tegang segala urat nadi.

Selepas subuh, terus ke pantai. Matahari sedikit sebanyak menunjukkan sinar diufuk sana. Tak sempat hendak menikmati dinihari, Adam dan Zedd mengerah setiap titik tenaga yang ada dalam diri Is. Sampai dihalaman rumah baru cool down, dan Is terus menyembah bumi, lelah.

Terdengar tawa Zedd terlepas, entah apa yang lucunya, Is pun tak tahu. Suara Zedd semakin menghampiri, Is menoleh.

"Kau dah baring dah? Though, hari ni you are doing great. Bagi akulah. Your reflexes tak ada ah karat mana. More like, unexpected. Tapi still predictable bagi pihak Adam." Senyum Zedd, ambil tempat disebelah Is sambil menghulurkan sebotol air isotonik. Is bangun dari berbaring, tersenyum nipis. Tangan menerima huluran air isotonik dari Zedd. "Alhamdulillah." Ucapnya perlahan sebelum bismillah dan membuka penutup botol itu.

"Iskandar, Zayid." Is berpaling, sedikit mendongak melihatkan Adam menghampiri. Muka steady aje. Mata kelabu itu terarah pada Is.

Is mengalihkan pandangan, terasa aware dengan kelakuan sendiri yang tengah teguk air ni. Masih tak dapat cari punca sebab apa Is tak boleh nak tentang mata dengan Adam. Rasa presence Adam menyelubungi diri semacam air. Boleh buat lemas, bila air masuk dalam peparu. Dan nak menunggu Adam menyambung ayat seterusnya rasa macam tengah tunggu siput merentas desa.

Air yang diteguk hingga separuh ditutup kembali penutupnya.

"Sey mahu berjumpa dengan Xenon."

Pantas Is angkat kepala, tersentak dengan permintaan Adam.

"Xenon?"

Dia berpaling pada Zedd. Minta kepastian.

Zedd hanya beri dia senyum simpati.

"Sooner or later, you will have to meet with 'him'," akui Zedd, walaupun berat hatinya untuk beritahu Is perkara sebenar.

Dahi Is berkerut. Dia menunduk. Bukan itu yang Is risau. Uh, risau lah juga, sebab selalunya pada waktu-waktu begitu memang dia tak pernah nak sedar. Tapi bukan itu yang utama. Is telan liur. Lalu dia angkat muka, menatap wajah beku Adam.

"Tapi, macam mana?"

Zedd dan Adam berbalas pandang. Cepat aje Zedd tersengih.

"By pissing off the stimulus, of course," Zedd ketawa.

Adam hanya menggeleng kecil. "Jangan takut untuk berjumpa dengan dia. Dia itu lebih menyayangi dirimu." Ujar Adam tenang.

Dahi Is berkerut. "Tak tahulah boleh atau tak. Lately sejak ambil suppressant yang Tariq beri, macam dah tak keluar aje...?"

Zedd dan Adam berbalas pandang. Is baru nak rasa lega, tapi bila mereka berbalas pandang begitu, dia rasa tak sedap hati. Keluhan dilepaskan.

Zedd senyum memandangnya. "Nanti bila dah boleh control in syaa Allah tak ada hal dah." Ujar Zedd menepuk perlahan belakang Is.

"Uh... Sey ada hilang ingatan, sebelum ni... Memori tu... Datang kembali ke?" Tanya Is, lambat-lambat dia susun ayat. Dia menunduk. Memandang rumput yang tumbuh tak sekata depan mata semacam itu lebih menarik dari muka Adam yang mengeruh.

Zedd bangkit dari duduknya dan menyapu debu dari seluar. "Itu belum pasti. Tapi apa pun, you'll have to learn how to control it. But, in the end, depends, kalau dia nak beritahu, Is akan ingat kembali memori itu. Kalau tak, maybe tak lah kut." Zedd jongket bahu. Memandai aje buat andaian sendiri. Main agak mengagak aje. Takut nanti susah hati pula budak seorang ini. Tipu sunat ke, hypothesis unconfirmed, etc, asalkan dapat tenangkan hati Is. Kalau tak nanti, jiwa serabut, payah pula nak control benda tu.

Zedd toleh pada Adam. "But maybe you just have to be aware of your surrounding first. Kira macam, khusyuk dalam solat, try focus on a particular something, just think about that thing aje. For starters lah." Ujar Zedd, angkat kening sebelah untuk minta persetujuan Adam.

Adam mengangguk.

Zedd membantu Is bangun. "Kalau pernah tengok ke, atau baca dimana-mana, yang orang kata meditating ke apa tu, same concept. Kawal emosi, be rational. And all that."

"Most of all though, don't let your feelings and thoughts get to you. They can save you, and kill you. Jangan bagi perasaan tu terkumpul banyak sangat, release your stress, find yourself again. Jangan takut." Zedd senyum nipis, ikhlas dari hati dia berikan untuk Is, supaya budak yang seorang ini tidaklah cuak sangat.

"Allah ada." Kata Zedd, mengakhiri pesanan spontan, quote ayat Arwah Tok Nik.

Allah ada... Detik hati kecil Adam, merenung wajah Is.

Is tersenyum kecil, kelihatan lebih tenang. Lama dah agaknya tak dengar titipan nasihat yang diselit dalam kata-kata. Dua perkataan, cukup untuk buat dia sentap. Kadang kala, sebagai manusia yang semamngnya tak sempurna, hakikat azali itu acap kali dilupakan. Manusia, memang pelupa. Kena ada yang selalu ingatkan. Dan yang mengingatkan itu merupakan cubit kasih Allah supaya kita paling semula pada Dia.

Cara Allah ingatkan hamba-Nya yang Allah sentiasa ada.

Itulah apa yang Is ingatkan pada anak buah usrahnya pada ketika dia masih dalam alam persekolahan dulu. Pesanan Arwah Tok Nik dan nasihat senior dan brothers serta para naqib sebelum Is sendiri jadi senior.

Allah ada.

***


	31. #31

Bilik itu dingin, kelam dan suram. Pandangan pun berbalam-balam, masih tidak mampu fokus dengan apa yang terbentang buat diri. Dalam lemah dan lesu dia hanya melayan kerenah lelaki asing itu. Apa yang terpendam jauh dipelosok hati itu, Nuh tidak tahu.

"Dunia sekarang mana ada perlembagaan yang tetap, yang mana semua orang mesti patuh dan lafazkan taat setia. We've been left, all behind. We are the ones, still trying to survive despite the monster that lives in us. And..."

Dia dapat rasa jejari yang menyentuh dagunya, mendongakkan kepala untuk menghadap apa saja dihadapan mata. Ah, bukannya dihiraukan sangat apa yang sedang diperkatakan oleh lelaki yang tidak dikenali itu.

"We can do what ever we like to. Even if there are regulations, but it doesn't mean everybody has to follow them..."

Jemari dingin itu dilarikan kecelah-celah rambutnya yang kusut masai. Pandangan zulmat, dan dia pun tidak mencuba bahkan merangka ikhtiar untuk melepaskan diri. Bukan rela, tetapi, dia tidak merasakan kekuatan menyalur dalam darahnya. Bukan pasrah, tapi mungkin ada benar disebalik perkataan 'pasrah' itu. Terasa betapa hampirnya lelaki asing itu dengan diri, hembusan nafas yang dilepaskan, dekat ditelinga.

"Isn't that right?,"

Dia mahu mengelak, tapi tak berdaya. Mata yang sedia tutup, pandangan yang sedia gelap, masih mahu dipejam. Biar diri ini terus hilang dari dunia. Biar dunia tidak lagi mengenangkan dirinya.

"Nuh."

***

"NUH!,"

Bahunya ditolak kuat. Sesuatu yang halus, tajam dan dingin bagai menyentuh kulitnya. Bukan, menghiris kelopak mata dan kening kanannya. Perlahan-lahan rasa perit dan pedih mengambil tempat. Dia mahu buka mata, tetapi gelap yang ditemui.

"Kau buat apa!? Apa kau hilang waras tiba-tiba lakukan perkara sebegini!?" Herdik satu suara milik seorang lelaki. Begitu dekat ditelinganya, begitu hampir dengan dirinya. Tangan yang terikat bergelut sendiri mahu dibebaskan dibalakang badan, tetapi tetap tidak berjaya. Sangka mungkin dah pun terluka pergelangan tangan Nuh, sebab setiap kali dia cuba menggerakkan tangannya, rasa pedih menyengat tajam.

"Dia ada mata itu. Mata itu bukan miliknya." Balas seseorang, intonasi suara rendah dan dingin.

Lelaki yang dekat dengan Nuh melepaskan keluhan. "Bukannya Nuh nak sangat dengan mata itu. Bukan dia yang minta dilahirkan dengan darah dalam badannya ini. Dia tidak minta, tetapi takdir dah tentukan hidupnya begini. Apa pilihan yang dia ada? Kau pun tak bolehlah salahkan kewujudan dia." Keluh lagi.

Lama mereka mendiamkan diri. Nuh tak pasti apa yang lelaki yang berada disisinya ini sedang lakukan apa, tapi dia pasti lelaki itu sedang buat sesuatu dari bunyi yang didengarinya.

"He's mine, and mine alone. I let you touch him, just to tend him. And for this, I'm punishing you."

Nuh rasa lelaki yang seorang lagi itu sengaja mahu bagi dia dengar apa yang dia bisikkan pada lelaki disebelah Nuh ini. Memang Nuh akui, selama mana Nuh 'dipindahkan' tanpa musabab yang Nuh sendiri tak faham, dan tak tahu apanya, ke tempat asing ini, Nuh dibiarkan mereput sendiri, bergelumbang dalam bisu sendiri, membiarkan Nuh biasa dengan gelita, hanya hidup bergantung pada suara dan bunyian disekelilingnya. Macam orang yang buta, dianggap masih mampu melihat. Sengaja membiarkan diri itu mendengar setiap apa yang berlaku disekelilingnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Nuh mendengar bunyi tapak kaki dan bunyi pintu ditutup cermat. Keluhan dilepaskan lagi. Nuh masih diam ditempatnya.

Nuh dapat rasa ikatan dibelakang kepalanya dilonggarkan lantas dibuka. Nuh tidak terus membuka mata, khuatir silau yang menyakitkan akan menyambut pemandangannya. Mata kanannya pedih, terasa seperti ditusuk beribu jarum halus disekitarnya.

"Jangan buka mata, pedih nanti..." Ujar lelaki yang tidak dikenali itu. Tetapi suaranya mirip seseorang. Ah, mustahil...

"Harapnya tak terkena bebola mata. Dalam jugak ni..." Keluh panjang dilepaskan lagi.

Nuh merasakan hangat tubuh daripada lelaki tadi meninggalkan Nuh. "Sekejap, nak ambil first aid kit. Basuh luka tu..." Kata lelaki itu kemudian dengar pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

Nuh cuba membuka mata yang mampu dibuka, mata kanan memang terasa tidak lagi mampu dibuka, dia buka mata kiri. Sepet mata cuba memerhatikan sekeliling. Dia berada dalam sebuah bilik yang luas dan sangat klasik. Wallpaper bercorak vintage, warna tanah maroon. Lantai kayu, berwarna coklat gelap. Katil umpama katil raja, cadar dan selimut tampak bersinar dibawah cahaya yang menerangi bilik tersebut. Sama ada kain itu kain satin tak pun sutera. Ada layer warna yang berlainan buat katil itu tampak menggalakkan, dan mendorong diri untuk tidur dan berbaring diatasnya. Apa pun, katil mewah dan megah itu hanya membuatkan Nuh berasa rindu pada biliknya. Biliknya yang lekat hanya dengan deco yang paling asas dan simple ikut cita rasa Nuh. Terbayang bilik sederhana besar yang berwarna biru gelap dan warna langit dindingnya. Entah mengapa.

Tak sempat pun Nuh mengemas rumah, menebas lalang yang tumbuh dengan galaknya dibelakang rumah, tempat Tok Nik gemar meluangkan masa. Rumah dah berhabuk dek berkurun tak pulang. Kena kuarantin disana sini, tempat-tempat yang asing buat Nuh. Hanya boleh berharap pada Adam dan Dhuha yang kini menetap dibawah bumbung yang sama dengan Nuh atas wasiat tidak langsung dari Tok Nik.  
  
Apabila daun pintu tiba tiba dibuka, Nuh berpaling. Teringin juga dia, nak tahu siapa lelaki yang sanggup merisikokan nyawa sendiri semata-mata nak beri Nuh minum setelah lama tidak meneguk air. Nuh mengira, hampir tiga ke empat kali dia berbuat begitu. Sangkaan Nuh, tidak mustahil air yang diberi itu setelah seharian telah berlalu.

Mata Nuh membesar. Walaupun yang sebelah kanannya tidak mampu nak dibuka, sesungguhnya sungguh Nuh terkejut.

Lelaki itu mengukirkan senyum pahit. "Darah tu tak henti mengalir... Merah sudah baju Nuh..." Katanya perlahan sambil melutut diahadapan Nuh dan meletakkan kotak putih merah disebelahnya.

Patutnya suara serupa dan sangat familiar... Muka pun, mirip sungguh. Namun nama yang satu itu tidak terkeluar dek lidah, rasa macam deja vu tiba-tiba. Sebelum dia buka kotak disebelahnya, terlebih dahulu dia buka ikatan pada pergelangan Nuh. Dahi berkerut serta merta. "Tangan Nuh pun dah luka ni..." Gumamnya perlahan.

Buat seketika, Nuh menatap wajah yang satu itu tanpa sepatah bicara. First aid kit itu kemudiannya dibuka, dan dimula mencuci luka pada wajah Nuh. Sepanjang dia mencuci luka Nuh, Nuh menahan sebarang suara dari terlepas. Tapi bila dia cucuk anestetik, tubuh lambat-lambat rasa kebas, kepalanya jadi berat. Mata Nuh kuyu memandang manusia yang sedang menjahit luka dibahagian mata. Kemudian terpejam tanpa disedari.

"Tariq-," sebut Nuh, sebelum dunia zulmat.

***

Nuh tersedar, sebab terdengar suara orang menjerit seolah-olah dalam keperitan yang amat. Mula-mula ingat dia sedang bermimpi buruk episod seterusnya, tapi entah apa yang menarik diri ini untuk sedar kerealiti, dia pun terbangun. Dia membuka mata. Mujur bilik itu bercahaya samar. Hanya mata kiri dia mampu buka, sebab sekejap tadi lelaki yang berupa Tariq tadi yang jahitkan. Tak tahu dalam mana, cuma ada juga dia kata, mujur tak kena bebola mata Nuh. Rasa pedih dan asing, sebab tak boleh buka kedua kelopak mata sekaligus. Buat mata sebelah nampaknya diri ini. Walaupun buat sementara. Nuh bangun dari katil, dengan kepala terasa floating above the clouds. Macam orang mabuk pun iye juga. High, mungkin. Sejak dari dia di'ambil' dengan manusia yang tidak dikenali, dan di'pindah'kan ke tempat yang bertambah asing dengan diri Nuh, kini dia seperti tidak lagi mengenali diri sendiri. Terasa asing dengan jasad sendiri.

Nuh memicit sisi dahi sebelah kiri, tak berani nak sentuh bahagian kanan, tak sanggup nak rasa sakit yang mencucuk macam kena renjat elektrik dalam saraf kekawasan yang tercedera. Mata yang boleh digunakan meliar kesekeliling bilik bercahaya malap itu, dia tidak lagi dalam bilik tidur mewah tadi. Dipindahkan kebilik yang agak normal. Nuh berada diatas katil bersaiz queen, ada wardrobe sederhana besar bertentangan dengan katil yang satu ini. Ada nightstand setinggi katil queen, lampu tidur yang kecil sedang menyala malap dan sebuah buku novel. Ada botol mineral dan gelas dilapik dengan alas bulat dibawahnya. Dia menongkat badan dengan siku kiri, tangan dijulurkan untuk mencapai botol air yang elok tersedia.

Namun pergerakan Nuh serta merta membeku apabila pintu bilik itu dibuka tiba-tiba, cahaya putih masuk menerangi sebahagian bilik itu. Nuh berpaling, mahu melihat siapakah manusia yang 'menjenguknya' pada malam-malam begini (Nuh rasa dah malam agaknya. Lama tak tengok langit, tak tahu apa cerita dunia luar sana-). Suara yang menjerit tadi pun bagai dibisukan, senyap yang berlabuh. Waktu itu jugalah lengan yang sedang menongkat tubuh longlai tiba-tiba, Nuh hampir tersembam diatas bantal kepala. Mujur tangan kanan sempat tahan melawan graviti kecil sekejap tadi. Dahi Nuh sedikit berkerut. Tapi sakit yang cepat aje menyerang saraf buat Nuh kembalikan reaksi bekunya, dek sakit yang merenjat. Tekak sudah sememangnya kering, tetapi adrenalin yang tiba-tiba dirembeskan hanya kerana kehadiran lelaki yang tidak dikenali itu, niat murni yang satu itu terus terbatal.

Jantung mula buat debar, nafas rasa tak mampu nak disedut apa bila lelaki dimuka pintu itu mengorak langkah terhadap Nuh.

"Kau boleh lihat aku sekarang, walaupun dengan mata kiri saja... Good," kata lelaki itu, suara agak serak, tapi cepat Nuh mengecam suara itu. Suara yang mengugut lelaki berupa Tariq dalam bilik klasik sebelum ini. Lelaki itu hanya bersarungkan robe labuh berwarna biru gelap yang kelihatan bersinar dibawah cahaya. Pandangan mata lelaki itu tajam dan dingin. Ada dendam berlingkar disebalik pandangan itu.

"You could've lost both of your sight if it weren't for him," ujar lelaki itu, menarik dagu Nuh supaya mendongak menentang mata biru gelap yang abnormal warnanya nak dibandingkan dengan mata manusia normal. Kemudian dia mengerutkan dahi, dalam dia merenung wajah Nuh.

"Aku tak boleh lepaskan kau kembali pada dia walau apa pun jadi. Aku tak tahu macam mana kau boleh muncul semula dalam hidup dia, and become more beautiful than who you were back then. He'd love you more than he would have loved me. And I can't let that happen." Keras nada suaranya, menekan kedua belah pipi Nuh yang kelihatan semakin mencengkung. Dia sedar tubuhnya tersangat lemah sejak lama lagi, Nuh sendiri tak ingat. Dia sendiri dapat rasa beratnya menurun mendadak, tangan memucat dan kepala sering naik kelangit bila-bila masa Nuh dibenarkan untuk melihat dunia terhad yang diberikan oleh manusia makhluk Tuhan itu. Nuh tak mampu nak ambil botol di nightstand sekejap tadi, ini kan nak melawan lelaki yang dua kali ganda besar dan tegap dari Nuh. Dah lama sedar diri ini hanya dibanding dengan diameter lidi saja.

"Tapi aku tak boleh hapuskan kau, walaupun perkara itu tak mustahil bagi diri aku. You are the answer for Arqs, you are the answer for Xenon. They made people like you to be the cure, malangnya, kau sendiri tak hargai nyawa yang bertakung dalam badan sendiri. So why not using you, untuk kebaikan manusia sarwajagat?" Sinis bunyinya, tapi Nuh terlalu kosong untuk terasa 'panas' dengan sindiran lelaki itu.

Kerana Nuh hanya terbayangkan air saja. Air yang dingin, mengalir macam air terhun masuk kecelah kerongkong, mendinginkan tubuh dan menyegarkan sedikit otaknya yang terasa menepu setelah sekian lama sering black out dari realiti. Rasa nikmat singkat itu bagai syurga sementara didunia. Betapa Nuh senantiasa menghargai saat-saat simple sebegitu sejak dia di'ambil' menjadi tawanan manusia yang Nuh tak pernah kenal. Kini Nuh hanya memandang kuyu lelaki itu. Rahang terasa lenguh apabila lelaki itu menekan kuat pipinya.

"Dia sedang cari kau, everyone does. Bahkan Syuaib sendiri sedang cari kau. And so I give you to him myself, but, of course, it comes with a price." Dia senyum, tapi senyuman itu tidak sampai kemata, dan munculnya hanya seketika.

Dan dia ada menyebut satu nama.

Syuaib.

Syuaib?

Dia menolak kuat muka Nuh, sempat buat Nuh terbayang tulang atlas tercabut dari pangkal, mujur tidak berlaku perkara itu. Sebaliknya Nuh tepat-tepat menyembah bantal kepala, mata kanan menyentuh permukaan bantal empuk dengan tekanan yang kuat. Tusukan yang memedihkan bagai halilintar membelah setiap saraf pada tulang belakang, Nuh hampir melepaskan raungan. Namun raungan itu sekadar menjadi rintihan kecil yang tersekat dikerongkong. Gigi menggigit bibir bawah, menahan sakit mengejut.

"I'm not done with you." Suaranya keras memberi amaran dalam intonasi suara uang rendah mengancam.

Dia meninggalkan Nuh yang terkulat-kulat diatas katil itu, menggunakan kudrat yang ada untuk bangkit semula dan dapatkan air. Pintu ditutup dengan cermat biarpun dalam keadaan emosi macam taufan. Malas Nuh mahu peduli dengan amaran lelaki itu. Nuh tak pun peduli apa yang mereka mahu lakukan pada Nuh. Bukan nak kata diri ini baik, cuma mungkin dah lali sangat tambah pula Nuh sudah lama belajar membekukan reaksi dan hati, mungkin terma 'tiada perasaan' lebih sesuai. Dalam banyak-banyak perkara, Nuh hanya mampu berharap dan berdoa agar hati Is dipelihara dan dipulihara kembali andaikata Is ditakdirkan untuk kembali teringatkan apa yang telah berlaku. Itu aje yang ada dalam kepala Nuh, sejak dia diculik (mungkin itu perkataan yang sesuai banding dengan perkataan 'diambil' sebelum ini) hingga kini dia mahu mencapai air botol.

Bukan Nuh tak tahu, apa yang dipaparkan pada Nuh selama mana mereka tayangkan apa yang berlaku pada Is dalam bilik putih seputihnya itu, adalah perkara sebenar yang menyebabkan Is berubah sejak Is balik dari Barat tahun lepas.

Ingatnya Is sendiri yang akan jujur dan buka mulut dan menceritakan apa yang jadi pada diri Is di Barat sana kepada Nuh. Tapi harapan kecil Nuh yang satu itu tidak kesampaian untuk didengari dari tuan badan, tetapi digantikan dengan paparan separa realiti (mereka gunakan hologram yang paparkan imej sebenar sampai Nuh sendiri tertipu ingatkan dia berada dalam bilik yang sama dengan Is. Punah harapan bila Nuh mahu menyentuh sahabatnya yang seorang itu, tangan Nuh menembusi tubuh lemah Is.) yang menunjukkan apa yang berlaku pada Is sejak hari pertama Is diculik dan dipergunakan -sebab Nuh tak sampai hati nak guna perkataan diseksa walhal itu yang berlaku- oleh lelaki-lelaki bernafsu binatang. Hati terasa dicucuk-cucuk, peritnya lebih pedih nak dibandingkan dengan jahitan dimata Nuh tatkala Nuh mengingati memori yang satu itu.

Bagaimana jeritan Is bergema dalam bilik kosong itu. Air mata yang deras mengalir dari kolam air mata yang senantiasa bertakung. Seksa yang ditanggung dalam hati Is pada ketika itu. Berakhir dengan Is sendiri, menggunakan tangan yang ada, mengoyak dan menyiat kulit manusia yang memperkosa diri Is, sepanjang Is ditahan. Ekspresi wajah Is tika itu sangat menyeramkan, Nuh sendiri tidak pernah tengok Is membuat ekspresi kejam begitu. Tanpa perasaan dia lakukan semua itu. Nuh tak dapat bayang jikalau Is mengingati apa yang telah dia lakukan. Nuh dapat tahu, apabila alter ego Is yang satu itu mendominasi badan Is, Is sebenar tidak akan ingat apakah yang telah dilakukan oleh alter egonya. Ada baiknya Is tak ingat. Sekiranya dia ingat dan sedar apa yang dilakukan, berat hatinya untuk meneriman kenyataan itu. Sukar untuk dipercayai, bahawa diri ini yang lakukan semua perkara yang tak terbayangkan dek minda sebelum ini.

Apa pun, pada pendapat Nuh, padanlah apa yang Is lakukan terhadap penculik -atau mungkin label yang tepat-, perogol yang menculik Is itu. Lebih baik mereka pergi daripada menganggung trauma menhadap alter ego Is dan kecederaan yang mungkin tidak akan hilang lukanya sampai bila-bila. Setiap daripada mereka ada sadis mereka tersendiri. Jelik sungguh Nuh dengan setiap sentuhan yang mereka jatuhkan keatas Is. Nuh tak dapat nak rungkaikan sebab yang cukup munasabah untuk mereka melempiaskan nafsu syahwat yang tak terkawal mereka itu pada Is jua. Sedangkan banyak lagi benda lain yang boleh mereka lakukan. Nuh teringat, mereka ada sebut tentang scent Is yang lain dari yang lain.

Exhilarating;  
Enticing;   
Intoxicating.

Perkataan-perkataan yang disebut makhluk yang mengaku homo sapien tersebut. Itupun setelah mereka mencucuk cecair aneh dalam tubuh Is pada setiap kali mereka mahu 'menggunakan' Is. Runtun jiwa dan raga Nuh melihatkan keadaan Is. Nuh tak dapat nak bayang bagaimana Nuh akan berhadapan dengan Is, kiranya takdir ada menentukan begitu.

Pada waktu sebegitu, malangnya Nuh hanya mampu melihat kerana apa yang sedang berlaku dihadapan Nuh telah berbulan berlaku. Akhirnya, seorang demi seorang mati, walaupun masing-masing dengan Aria masing-masing, berlawan dengan Is seorang yang bentuk badannya ketika itu tidak ubah seperti mayat hidup. Cuma warna iris matanya sahaja berlainan.

Bagai dihasut dengan sesuatu, Nuh tahu pada detik itu, apa yang ada dalam badan Is bukanlah Is yang sebenar. Hingga Is tiba-tiba rebah, tidak lagi menyedarkan diri, segalanya menjadi sunyi, bilik itu terus gelap. Nuh melepaskan nafas, dan menggeleng kecil.

Botol air akhirnya berjaya dicapai, Nuh melepaskan nafas kecil, lega dan bersyukur atas nikmat yang satu itu. Walaupun tangan terketar-ketar nak memulas buka penutup itu, rupa-rupanya kepala botol itu tidak pun ditutup ketat. Bagai sengaja dibuka. Nuh mengucap penghargaan dalam hati, dan terus meneguk air dengan bismillah. Buat tak cara dengan gelas yang elok tersedia.

Air itu diminum hingga separuh. Selebihnya Nuh jadikan wudhu'. Sedang kudrat yang ada ini buat Nuh mampu untuk tunaikan rukun yang satu itu dengan sempurna setelah berminggu disekat, biarlah untuk pada waktu dan tika ini dia lakukan dengan sempurna sebagaimana dia mampu.

Ada rindu yang mencelah setiap kali Is menjengah minda. Biar rindu itu dipalingkan pada Tuhan, sebab Nuh tak mampu nak buat apa-apa. Setakat ini doa saja yang mampu Nuh titipkan. Kekuatan itu biarlah Allah pinjamkan pada sahabatnya itu.

\---

Selepas mandi dan makan tengah hari masakan Ibu, Nuh dan Is melepak dalam bilik Is, masing-masing terlantar diatas lantai kayu betul-betul dibawah kipas. Nuh ralit membaca novel, sedang Is menyumbat telinga dengan earphone, menghayati bait lirik dengan melodi yang pelbagai.

"Nuh," dia bersuara tiba-tiba.

"Hm,"

"Tentang tadi-" Is bangun dari baringnya sambil mencabut earphone dari telinga, menghadap Nuh dengan bersila. Nuh mendongak sedikit untuk melihat muka Is. Kemudian dia menghadap kembali bukunya. "Hm." Dia berbunyi, membenarkan Is untuk sambung.

"Aku tak tahulah kalau konsep dia sama atau tidak. Cuma, aku dapat bayang apa yang kau ingin kan bila kau lemaskan diri kau dalam laut malam tu." Ujar Is, buat Nuh terpempan dalam diam. Matanya juling keatas sambil dia mendongak lagi sekali. Kali ini dia menutup bukunya, dan diletakkan disisi. Lalu dia bangun, duduk menghadap Is.

Is diam sekejap, cuba menyusun kata agar ayat yang keluar tidak akan buat Nuh tersinggung. Mata Is meliar kesekeliling, dalam mencari ayat. Kemudian dia menentang mata Nuh. "You just wanna feel alive again... Was it?" Soal Is, angkat kening sebelah, senyum yang diukir agak hambar.

Diam Nuh tidak berkutik dalam detik yang singkat itu. Ambil masa nak hadam persoalan kecil Is lemparkan pada Nuh. Kemudian dia jongket kedua belah bahu. "I don't know. Tak ingat pun." Mendatar suara Nuh. Dia menunduk.

"Sorry. Aku buat kau risau." Nuh angkat kepala, pandang muka Is. Dari mata Nuh memang jelas terpancar rasa bersalah yang tak terhingga. Bukan niat dia nak buat apa yang dia telah lakukan pada malam penuh peristiwa itu. Mungkin sebab dia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Is, setelah hampir dua bulan lebih tidak pulang-pulang. Sedangkan janji hanya dua minggu. Tak pernah Nuh ditinggalkan Is selama itu. Hati ini jadi lemah tanpa sahabatnya disisi. Bahkan Nuh tidak sedar pun apa yang dia lakukan pada malam itu. Seingatnya dia hanya menuju ke pantai nak melayan rasa hati bagai menanggung gunung separuh dunia menjadi beban.

Is menggeleng. "Pain reminds you that you are alive." Dia senyum nipis.

Nuh senyap lagi.

"Aku lupa nak renang time tu." Nuh bersuara, muka toya. Memang nampak sangat dia nak cover, satu dunia tahu. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Berdebar tiba-tiba nak bertentang mata dengan Is. Tak senang dibaca oleh Is. Ada perkara yang kalau boleh dia tak nak Is tahu. Dia tak nak buat Is bimbang.

Is tertawa kecil. "Tak pe lah. It's just, aku nak bayang apa kau rasa pada waktu-waktu gitu. Entah kenapa." Gumam Is, merenung apa yang ada depan mata. Nuh hanya perhati.

"Tak perlu pun." Tapi dah kau nak, terpulanglah. Ujar Nuh, hanya memandang.

Is angkat muka, senyum lagi. Cuma tidak seikhlas tadi. Ada benda yang muncul dalam hati, tidak diluahkan.

\---

Nuh merenung selimut yang terlipat kemas dibuat sebagai sejadah dihadapannya. Wirid yang meniti bibir sudah lama terhenti hanya kerana mengenangkan Is. Biarpun dengan keadaan mata begini, rasa perit yang menimpa tidak seberat beban dihati.

Nuh tak sedar pun bila pintu bilik itu dibuka. Tetapi yang membuka itu seakan menanti untuk Nuh bergerak, Nuh menoleh. Lelaki itu. Yang bermata biru namun berbeza dari yang dia pandang tak lama sebelum ini. Kali ini irisnya tampak lebih normal birunya, seperti yang biasa dilihat. Nuh bangun dari duduk. Tetapi langkahnya tidak sempat dibuka, lelaki itu bersuara.

"They've made a move." Kata lelaki itu tanpa nada. Bicaranya kosong, tanpa perasaan. Riak muka beku, cuba menutup sesuatu. Apabila dia menghampiri, Nuh tidak sekali pun beri reaksi. Sekadar berdiri, menunggu dan memerhati.

"Nuh Ahmad Hanafi." Dia menyebut satu persatu nama Nuh, merenung dalam. Tingginya dia hingga Nuh sedikit mendongak untuk menentang mata biru itu. Tidak ubah seperti sebuah tasik. Permukaan yang tenang, tapi menyimpan seribu satu perkara disebalik ketenangan itu. Itu apa yang Nuh percaya setiap kali berjumpa dengan manusia begini. Manusia yang pada zahirnya tiada menunjukkan apa yang berkecamuk dalam hati walhal apa yang ada dalam minda mengalahkan perang Armageddon dunia.

Dia mengangkat tangan kiri, menyentuh pipi kanan Nuh, elok saja dibawah jahitan Syuaib yang Nuh sendiri tak dapat bayang kekemasan jahitan tersebut. Dia seolah-olah meneliti hasil tangan Syuaib, mulut biar terkunci. Nuh sendiri rasa tak selesa direnung dan diteliti, terasa seperti bahan eksperimen semata dimata manusia itu. Nuh memejamkan mata. Walaupun memang belum berasa selesa dengan keadaan hanya sebelah mata mampu dibuka, nak tak nak dia perlu juga biasakan.

Nuh mengira detik, tiba-tiba pipi kiri Nuh terasa dingin. Serta merta dia buka mata, menentang pandangan daripada lelaki bermata biru laut itu. Automatik kaki Nuh berundur, tak selesa dengan jarak antara mereka. Tetapi cepat saja lelaki itu memegang kemas pergelangan tangan kanan Nuh. Nuh terpaku dalam genggamannya, menatap lama mata biru itu.

"Don't touch him, Eli."

Ouh.

Ouuuhh...

Eli, namanya. Getus Nuh dalam hati. Dia berpaling sambil menepis perlahan tangan yang menyentuh pipi Nuh.

Memang selamba badak aje buat macam tu, entah datang dari mana keberanian tak terduga, dari Syuaib mungkin. Terpempan Eli dibuatnya, lelaki itu berkerut sedikit. Nuh mengundur beberapa tapak, Syuaib pula menghampiri Eli. Eli berpaling.

"You feel obliged to protect him, be his brother? You aren't. You never will." Nuh perasan, Eli sedang cuba menyekat perasaannya daripada dibaca Syuaib. Syuaib pun berjalan macam ketam, lain daripada biasa. Macam orang sakit pinggang pun iye juga.

Syuaib sekadar mengoyak senyum buat Eli. "I'm not. And even though I'm not, I'm sure his brother wouldn't like it if he knows."

Sekilas, Nuh menentang mata kuyu Syuaib. Keletihan gamaknya. Eli terdiam. Namun dia tidak berkata apa dan terus keluar dari bilik. Syuaib mencapai sisi bahu Nuh, lalu dia mengusap perlahan lengan Nuh. Nuh menatap wajah Syuaib yang kelihatan lesu dan tidak bermaya walaupun agak kemerahan. Rambutnya pun tampak basah.

Syuaib mengambil tempat diatas katil, lalu menggamit kearah Nuh untuk duduk disebelahnya. Nuh tidak berkata apa, hanya menurut. Syuaib meletakkan tangan kanana diatas bahu kiri Nuh lalu menekan perlahan.

"Nuh, Eli itu akan bawa Nuh kemana saja dia pergi, sebab dia tak percaya untuk tinggalkan Nuh sendiri disini. Dia ada sebabnya sendiri kenapa dia buat begitu. Syuaib percaya, Nuh memang takkan persoalkan tentang kelakuan dia, tapi Syuaib tetap mahu pesan, layan kan saja kerenah dia. Dia suka kalau ada yang melawan, dan so far, yang melawan itu tidak lama. Apa yang Syuaib bimbangkan tentang Nuh, he has taken a great interest in you actually." Syuaib berkerut sedikit, ekor mata terlirik pada mata yang berjahit.

"And I don't know why. Tambah pula, dia tampak aneh sejak dia ambil Nuh. I couldn't read him this time. Apa pun, Syuaib janji, if he does anything to you, I'll try stop him in any way I can." Syuaib melepaskan nafas, tak sedap hati untuk diri Nuh.

Lambat-lambat Nuh mengangguk. Dia pun sekarang dah tak kenal manusia. Semua ada rahsia sendiri yang Nuh tidak lagi tahu. Bahkan dalam sendiri pun, terasa asing.

Kemudian dia mengerutkan sedikit dahinya, lalu menggeleng kecil. "Tak perlu."

Syuaib sekadar memberikan senyuman. "I want to." Balasnya dengan keyakinan dalam mata. Entah apa yang buat Syuaib tiba-tiba bersemangat yang berkobar-kobar nak bantu Nuh, Nuh hanya mampu merafakkan syukur kerana urusan dipermudahkan.

Syuaib bingkas bangun dan keluar dari bilik tersebut. Nuh dibiar sendiri, hanya menanti apa pula yang akan menimpa diri. Mengenangkan hakikat yang satu itu, rasa berdebar.

"Ingat pesanan Tok Nik, andai jiwa tak tenteram, perbanyakkan surah Al insyirah dan selawat, ada sebab Allah anugerah kan ujian. Sebabnya ada dalam makrifatullah. Muhasabah diri sentiasa. Kerana didalam hati itu ada jawapannya."

***


	32. #32

  
  
  


Hari itu langit mendung. Angin yang bertiup pun mendayu-dayu. Seperti berbisik syahdu dinihari itu, memberatkan lagi mata yang dah sedia berjuang menahan kantuk tahap dewa. Kepala pun melayang-layang, kaki seperti tak menjejak tanah. Jalan pun macam orang mabuk.

"Weh!" deras sapaan suara itu, menangkap Arwa yang hampir-hampir tersungkur dek tersepak batu secara tak sengaja.

Terkejut Arwa dibuatnya, terus dia menoleh. Itu pun masih separa sedar. "Eh-" dia tersengih.

"Kau ni kalau pagi tak mabuk tak boleh kan?" Anum geleng kepala seraya mengeluh kecil. Arwa ni lah...

"Apa kau buat malam tadi? Jalan pun macam nak terbang ke nun sana, la ila ha illallah..." Geleng Anum, memegang tangan Arwa.

Arwa memegang sisi kepala dan menggeleng perlahan. Nak clearkan otak yang ada fogging. Mata dikedipkan beberapa kali. "Entah. Aku tidur awal gila kut malam tadi. Settle isya' aku terus landing."

Anum kerut dahi. Lepas isya'? Kira dalam pukul lapan lebih. Awal sangat tu. "Kau ni okay tak? Kalau sakit, kau balik aje lah." Ujar Anum, bimbang. Tapi pantas aje Arwa geleng, membantah. Dia cuba berdiri tegak lalu mengambil nafas dalam.

Sumpah, rasa macam tengah melayang sekarang. "Tak delah. Aku okay je. Kau risau sangat. Kan dah biasa macam ni." Balas Arwa, tersengih kambing.

"Ni mengantuk tahap dewa sampai tersepak batu gajah macam tadi pun kaki tak sakit. Kau ni high ke apa? Abnormal sangat mabuk kau ni. Tak macam biasa. Aku tahulah." Bebel Anum, dahi berkerut melihat keadaan Arwa. Sampaikan naik tangga pun kena bimbing. Kalau tak, ada juga yang tergolek kebelakang.

Arwa senyap, tak membalas. Teringatkan gas yang Tariq lepaskan nak buat Is tidur. Memang la, lambat sungguh neurotransmitter nak hantar maklumat ke cerebrum, kan dah jadi gini. Efek jangka lama rupanya. Nampak tak betapa tahap sensitivity Aria adalah sangat lemah kalau nak dibanding dengan Zerith?

Kalau ikut interger, mungkin

Manusia<Aria<Zerith.

Dia hanya mengikut langkah Anum. Sampai dimuka pintu kelas, kasut dibuka dan diletakkan atas rak kasut. Hampir tersadung lantai kelas yang agak tinggi darin lantai simen koridor. Mujur Anum sempat tahan. Rasa dah habis tinggi dah angkat kaki, rupanya tak sampai juga. Mujur perjalanan ke meja sendiri tak pula dia terlanggar meja atau kerusi. Rasa lega bila punggung akhirnya bertemu kerusi plastik yang dingin.

"Aku nak lelap sat." Ujar Arwa, bersedia mahu tidur berbantalkan lengan. Malas nak peduli masalah tudung nanti komot ke keronyok ke amenda-tah-pape, asal dapat lelap kejap pun syukur dah. Sumpah pening tahap dewa. Nampak bintang-bintang kecil besar aje. Nak pitam right then and there juga kalau boleh.

"Iyelah. Awal kita sampai ni. Nanti kena turun nanti aku kejut."

"Hnnn," Arwa merengus sambil membetulkan letak kepala. Meneympat juga dia bagi thumbs up yang tak bermaya sebelum jatuh semula tangan atas meja. Sebaik saja dia menjumpai position yang selesa, dunia terus zulmat.

***

Bila dia betul-betul sedar, tatkala kepala rasa agak clear untuk digest apa yang jadi untuk hari itu, petang dah pun berlabuh. Tahu-tahu dah nak balik rumah dah. Arwa duduk dikoridor yang menghadap padang. Macam orang terpenjara, dia merenung entah makhluk apa yang bermain ditengah padang berlopong-lopong tanpa rumput yang sempurna.

"Woi, kau buat apa tu?"

Arwa angkat kedua belah bahu tanpa berpaling.

"Kau dah okay dah? Sepanjang hari ni, aku tengok kau macam loqlaq aje. Sampai Teacher Jue tanya soalan pun kau tak sedar. Apa kes?" Anum ambil tempat disebelah Arwa setelah meletakkan beg atas lantai simen itu.

"Entah. Okay kot." Balas Arwa acuh tak acuh.

Anum terdiam mendengarkan respon Arwa yang tak bersemangat itu.

"Though, surat yang Iwé edar tu, kau simpan tak? Beri ke abang kau balik nanti."

Kali ini Arwa menoleh. "Surat? Ada eh? Yang mana?"

Anum mengeluh. Hampir saja tepuk dahi sendiri, tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Budak sorang ni laaa...

"Ada, aku dah selitkan dalam fail kuroshitsuji kau tadi. Nanti kau check lah."

"Malas aku. Ada apa surat tu? Ada kena mengena dengan hidup mati aku ke?"

"Kau ni lah... Annual dinner zon. Sekolah kira macam penganjur. Although, Annual dinner ni memang Zon kita buat."

"Hm? Ouh. Sempena apa pula kali ni?"

"Dah kata annual dinner. Orang kawasan sekitar dijemput. Ada ramai sponsor tahun ni, kata budak-budak ni lah. Aku dengar aje." Ujar Anum turut melempar pandang kearah padang.

Arwa mengangguk. "Kau, kerja pasang teling nombor satu. Elok sangat lah tu. Apa orang-orang kata, nak jalin silaturrahim lah kan."

"Bukan memang macam tu ke selalu. Sekolah kita ni kira macam core of muhibbah or something. Elok dekat dengan masjid Iskandariah pula tu."

"Ye lah." Arwa senyap sekejap. Ada sesuatu terlintas dalam kepalanya.

"Ramai sponsor untuk kali ni. Macam ada benda aje nak jadi. Grand, katanya." Beritahu Anum.

Arwa mengerut dahi. "Grand, huh..." Gumamnya rendah. Macam pelik aje rasa.

"Hm? Amenda?"

Laju Arwa geleng. Dia bingkas bangun sambil menarik beg sandang terus kebahu kiri. "Jom lah balik. Atuk kau tunggu dah kat bawah tu. Aku pun kena sampai awal. Bising pula 'datuk' sorang kat rumah nanti karang, lecur telinga aku." Sengih Arwa.

Anum sekadar membalas senyum. "Iyelah."

Anum menyambut huluran tangan Arwa lalu bangun dari duduk.

Ramai, huh.

***

"Woi, sengal!"

Serta merta langkahnya terhenti. Tersentap jiwa mendengar orang menjerit macam tu. Terasa tiba-tiba. Terus dia berpaling.

Dasar... "Mende kau nak?" Hampir aje dia melenting tengah-tengah jalan ni. Mujur desir angin yang meniup bawa bayu agak mendinginkan. Tenang sikit hati ni.

Lelaki itu tersengih. Suka pula dia.

"Aku panggil nama, pekak nak mampus engkau ni. Sekali sengal, terus paling." Ujar lelaki itu menghampiri.

"Kau bazir masa aku aje ni ha. Aku tengah sakit perut sekarang ni. Sekali aku bagi sedas, mahu pengsan. Apa kau nak?" Dia mendengus kasar. Bukannya apa, mengantuk sebenarnya. Nak jumpa katil.

"Dah yang kau bengkeng sangat ni apahal? PMS ke apa? Though, kau okay tak harini?"

Lah, "Kau just nak tanya soalan pelempang tu kat aku? Memang bazir masa." PMS kepala kotak dia.

"Arwa, molek lah. Aku tanya elok-elok ni. Kau okay tak? Aku tengok kau dari pagi tadi macam orang high. Kau ambil apa-apa keh?"

Amboi, "Eh, bijak, kalau aku ambil marijuana ke weed ke heroin ke mende-mende, tak dak aku nak jejak kaki kesekolah tu. Mahunya abang aku cuci aku dulu baru aku boleh datang." Balas Arwa sambil geleng kepala. Dah buang tabiat ke mende tanya soalan macam tu. Tak pernah dibuatnya, tiba-tiba aje harini.

"Kau tu, demam ke sawan tetiba tegur aku okay ke tak? Nak aku hantar klinik ke?" Kata Arwa, keanehan.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Saja tegur. Nak tanya khabar." Dia tersengih.

"Khabar mendape tanya gitu. Tak pernah dibuat orang. Dah, mana pakwe kau? Aniq mana? Aku tak nampak kau dengan dia harini." Soal Arwa, buat seketika mata meliar sekejap mencari gerangan yang disebut itu.

"Ada, dia pergi beli ais krim kejap. Dia belanja kau bandung sekali. Sebab tu aku panggil kau ni ha. Suruhnya dialah ni..."

Kerut dahi Arwa dengar ayat bahasa melayu macam tu. Pelik-pelik sungguhlah budak ni. "'Ril!"

Serentak Arwa dan Zahril menoleh. Aniq yang tinggi macam galah, badan macam papan, berlari anak mendapatkan mereka. Arwa pun tak sedar dia jalan sejauh ni dah dari sekolah. Rasa sekejap aje berjalan. Sibuk sangat layan entah pape yang ada dalam otak ni, sendiri pun tak ingat. Lupa terus bila di'sengal'kan oleh Zahril tadi.

Aniq lempar senyum pada Arwa sebaik saja dia selamat melintas jalan lalu mendapatkan mereka berdua.

"Eh, kalau kau tak nak ais krim tu, beri ke aku." Ujar Zahril, tersengih kambing. Siap kenyit mata pula tu. Tak malu sungguh.

Arwa buat muka. Eh budak sorang ni. "Kau tengok muka aku ni, muka tolak rezeki ke? Sorry okay, tengok orang dulu."

"Lah, patutnya badan macam orang lepas bersalin." Perli Zahril.

Arwa julingkan mata. Malas aku nak melayan budak ni lah.

"Korang ni kalau tak balah sehari memang tak boleh kan. Cuba berdamai sekali sekala." Aniq menegur sebaik saja dia sampai depan mata Arwa.

Dia mengeluarkan ais krim malaysia bandung dan dihulurkan pada Arwa. "Nah,"

"Alright. Thanks bro. Tapi ni kenapa tetiba? Pelik aku."

Aniq tersenyum. "Aku nak pastikan kau okay aje. Hafiz dah tak ada nak melayan kerenah kau, aku-"

Arwa terdiam. Tiba-tiba khusyuk benar nak buka plastik ais krim yang beku itu. "Kau tahu tak, ais krim yang kali ni punya bukan Cik Juan yang buat. Dia sakit. Leukaemia tak silap aku." Ujar Arwa tiba-tiba. Nampak sangat nak mengelak. Kemudian dia beri senyum buat class mate dua orang depan mata.

"Though, aku okay aje kot. Dah lepas sekali. Tak perlu aku rasa untuk dia hidup lama. Banyak pula dosa yang dibuat, payah juga." Ujar Arwa lagi.

Aaaand the awkward silence falls... Tapi dipotong dengan suara Zahril yang laju aje nak tingakah kejanggalan yang berlabuh.

"Kalau kau nak lepak sekali dengan kitorang tepi pantai nun, jom lah. Aku main lagu aje. Aniq nyanyi." Zahril mencelah, buat pelawaan tak logik dengan kadar kejanggalan yang tinggi. Siapa sengal sekarang?

"Kalau aku spesies kau tak apa jugak nak melepak, bijak. Korang pergilah dating kat belakang batu nun sana. Pi main jauh-jauh. Aku kena balik dah ni. Salam," Arwa terus berpaling, sempat melambai dengan tangan kiri yang free.

Zahril dan Aniq berbalas pandang.

"Macam tu ke orang pandang kita?" Soal Zahril bila Arwa dah agak jauh.

Aniq angkat bahu. "Aku rasa bro Nuh dengan bro Is lagi ekstrem kot. Aku pun tak nak kau jadi pakwe aku. Sakit jantung hidup dengan kau ni." Kutuk Aniq selamba.

Zahril sengih. "Aku lah jejaka pujaan malaya, takkan nak ditunjuk pula kan. Orang kata ujub riak, tak nak aku."

"Dah lah. Jom kita, lepak melaut."

"Kau nak buat kerja sekali ke?"

"Ha, nak siapkan isomer alcohol."

"Bro, ajar aku trigo- soalan minggu lepas aku tak sentuh pun lagi." Rungut Zahril mengada-ngada.

"Beres," Aniq bagi thumbs up.

Aniq mengangguk dan mula mengatur langkah. Zahril berjalan seiring disisi, menikmati angin petang.

***

Bila sampai rumah, terus rasa kepala berdenyut-denyut. Dahi berkerut dalam.

Daun pintu terkuak.

Takkanlah... "Assalamualaikum!"

"Waalaikumsalaam, ha, Arwa. Balik dah." Tariq menyambut, angkat muka dari notepad depan mata.

"Eh, asal kau biar pintu terbuka? Kau bukan paranoid ke fasal benda macam ni?" Ujar Arwa sambil menutup pintu. Hilang kejap rasa pening lalat tadi.

Tariq senyum. "Saja. Duduk sini dulu," Tariq menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya diatas sofa itu. Arwa tak membantah, terus aje dia duduk disitu setelah meletakkan beg disisi beg.

Kemudian Tariq meletakkan segelas air berwarna ungu. "Minumlah." Pelawa Tariq, senyumnya timbulkan ragu dalam hati Arwa.

"Air apa ni? Kau jangan pelik-pelik dengan aku." Kerut dahi Arwa, berwaspada. Tariq gelak.

"Awak mabuk-mabuk kan harini, entah apa yang belajar tadi pun masuk dalam kepala pun tak tahu. Minum aje lah air ni." kali ini Tariq sendiri hulurkan gelas itu pada Arwa. Arwa tak banyak bunyi, buat sudi menerima air itu.

Sambil tahan nafas, terus dia teguk air tersebut hingga habis. Mata terpejam rapat, menantikan 'perisa' air tersebut bagi reaction dalam mulut, tapi tak ada. Luas mata terbuka, dia menoleh membalas pandangan Tariq. "Ada rasa?"

Ayat perli. Panas rasa. Arwa menggeleng. "Tak ada."

Tariq mengangguk. Dia kembali bersandar pada sofa. "Naik rehat dulu sebelum apa-apa. Lepas isya' terus tidur."

"Ada homework~!" Tak pernah-pernah peduli fasal homework, sengaja nak bagi alasan.

"Tak apa. Pagi esok Tariq kejutkan, untuk awak siapkan kerja awak tu nanti. Just get some rest. Badan awak lemah lagi. Mujur tak pengsan aje kat sekolah." Geleng Tariq. Arwa mencebik.

"Fine," dia bangun dari duduk, tarik beg kebahu dan terus menghilang kebilik.

Tariq mengeluh perlahan, hilang senyuman yang ditampal tadi.

Arwa, Arwa. Bahana tak dengar Tariq tegur lah tu. Ada aje cakap tak payah datang sekolah harini, bukan nak kata dia degil, dia tak dengar gamaknya. Jarang Arwa nak kesekolah dengan jalan kaki aje. Selalu rembat scooter Tariq.

Dah nampak dia pulang elok sihat sejahtera macam ni pun dah okay dah. Tenang jiwa ni rasa.

***

"Iskandar," sapa satu suara dari belakang. Is menoleh. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"Adam." Sambutnya sepatah.

Adam meletakkan tangan kanan diatas bahu kiri Is sambil dia melabuhkan duduk bersebelahan Is diatas pasir putih itu. Cahaya matahari belum habis menyimbah bumi, mewarnakan sempadan laut dengan warna anugerahnya. Deru angin bertiup sederhana. Is menghela nafas panjang.

"Nuh, sampai bila kita perlu tunggu?" Gumam Is rendah, merenung laut dihadapan mata.

"Tentang Nuh, bukan kita yang sedang menanti." Ujar Adam, buat Is menoleh.

"Bukan?"

Adam menggeleng. Kemudian lelaki itu mengukir senyum nipis lalu menepuk bahu Is. "Kita perlu beransur. Ada yang bertandang ke rumah kamu hari ini."

Is terkebil-kebil sendiri. "Siapa?" Sengaja soalan itu diutarakan. Dengan harapan akan terjawab untuk kali ini.

Kali ini senyuman Adam terlihat agak lembut. "Mari," dia menghulur tangan.

Nampaknya tidak. Keluh Is dalam hati.

Is tidak menolak, tangan itu dicapai lalu Adam membantunya bangun.

***

Bila sampai rumah, tak ada kereta lain selain kereta ibu dalam halaman rumah. Buat seketika dia tak buka bicara hingga lah depan muka pintu.

"Assalamualaik-"

"ANGAAAHHHH---!"

Beban berat umpama tercampak depan muka, Is tak sempat nak mengimbangi badan, hampir jatuh terjelepuk atas lantai. Mujur Adam ada belakang jadi support. Kalau tak, ada kepala bercium lantai sampai retak tulang kepala. Tak fasal-fasal.

Tak sempat nak buka mata, wajah dijamah dengan kucupan bahagia Natrah dan Naufal.

"ANGAAH!!! Rinduuuuuuu sangaaaat kat Angah! Angah rindu kitorang tak? Angah tahu tak kat sana ada akuarium besar gila. Awesome sangat." Suara high pitch Natrah bergema disegenap ruang rumah.

"Hah? Aahh iye?" Terkial-kial Is nak bangun, pejam celik nak lihat muka budak kecil itu.

"Angah! Along mana?"

Soalan cepu emas yang menusuk kalbu bagai kilat membelah langit, Is terdiam.

"Ha'ah! Mana Along?"

Sahutan soalan yang sama diutarakan bagai dilempar sebiji gunung tepat kewajah. Andai hati itu gelas kaca, lama sudah benda itu pecah seribu tinggal habuk kristal bersinar dibawah cahaya. Natrah dan Naufal berdiri disebelah Is, menunggu Is bangkit dari terbaring atas lantai marmar yang sejuk itu. Is hanya memberikan senyuman kelat buat kedua adiknya, seraya menggeleng. "Angah pun tak tahu. Along tak beritahu dia kemana." Katanya sayu.

"Ohh?? Peliknya along tak cakap apa-apa." Kata Natrah, mendongak memandang Is yang sudah berdiri dengan bantuan manusia. Is senyum kelat.

"Dia nak sendiri-sendiri lah tu. Biarlah dia. Dah lama dia tak macam tu."

Naufal mengangguk serentak dengan Natrah.

"Naufal, Natrah, mari sini. Ambil baju kamu, ibu baru keluarkan ni. Kamu serang abang kamu tu, nanti tak fasal-fasal retak tulang kepala."

Is terus memandang ibu yang baru keluar dari ruang dapur dengan apron cotton yang dijahit sendiri.

"Woa, grafik sangat tu aunty." Ujar seseorang yang bukan Adam, semestinya. Sebab slang bahasa lelaki itu pelik semacam.

Is berpaling. Dia senyum pada Is. "I haven't introduced myself yet," dia menghulur salam. Is mencapai hulurannya, mengangguk.

Lelaki itu matanya biru laut, clear blue, bentuk wajahnya panjang. Rambut blond, yang jambulnya terpacak tinggi keatas, menyerlahkan lagi bentuk mukanya dan hidung yang panjang dan mancung. Genggaman tangan dalam salam mereka juga erat dan kemas. Dengan lip ring disisi bibir bawah sebelah kanan.

Buat Is rasa tak senang duduk. Sejujurnya dia takut dengan orang macam ni. Mungkin agak stereotype sebab masyarakat ramai yang menganggap begitu atau Is hanya rasa seram sejuk tengok lip ring tu. Dia tengok Natrah tebuk lubang ditelinga untuk subang pun dia muntah, ini apatah lagi dibibirnya.

"I'm sorry, but did we-" Is bersuara agak gugup.

Ayat Is belum sempat dihabiskan apabila lelaki itu laju memotong, "You don't remember, but probably you would, I am Luke."

Wajah lelaki itu ditatap lama oleh Is, namun tak sedikit pun mendatanglan apa-apa memori dalam kepala Is. Berdenyut pula apabila dia berfikir dalam begitu.

"Luke," sebut Is, merasakan nama yang satu itu dilidahnya. Dia senyum dan menunduk sedikit. Pergelangan tangan Luke dibalut kemas dengan kain putih. Is mengangguk, memegang siku Luke dan menentang matanya.

"Good to see you, mister." Ujarnya lalu dilepaskan salam mereka. Is berpaling menuju ke dapur, sedang Luke terpana sendiri.

Mata Is, berpusar kemerahan daripada coklat cerahnya. Kemudian dia tersengih sendiri.

The one I knew, and the one I remembered, they are different huh.

Baru dia percaya.

***  
Jumaat.  
Malam ni malam cuti.

Habis sekolah terus dia cabut balik rumah. Pintu terkunci, Tariq takdak.

So, partayyy!

Aduh, teruk beno prangai. Walhal parti amenda aje. Definisi parti: tadarus anime/movie tengah malam. Hati hitam, ginilah gamaknya. Habis saja solat isyak, terus landing atas katil. Baru nak buka laptop.

KTUK KTUK KTUK, pintu diketuk.

Arwa mendengus.

Mendape pulaakk----

Dia terjun turun dari katil untuk buka pintu.

"Tariq! Kenapa? Aku baru nak melepak ni, kacau daun kau ni..." Rungut Arwa tak puas hati.

"Sayang, malam ni kan ada annual dinner. I've prepared your dress. Tudung pun dah seterika, tahu awak tu pelupa. Here," baju didalam plastik hitam terzip elok dengan hanger dihulur pada Arwa.

"What? Apsal aku tak ingat?"

Tariq hanya senyum untuk jawapan itu. "You have five minutes, later than that, I'll get you."

Biar dia senyum macam tu, Arwa tahu itu amaran pedas. Terus pintu dihempas depan mata Tariq, laju dia bersiap nak tukar. Mamat tu pun dah elok bergamis turquoise dengan seluar slack hitam.

"Kalau tak jadi sangat tudung tu, I'll help you out. So jangan lama sangat dalam tu. Above five, I'll get it."

Wahthefffff---- gila mamat ni, sumpah senget. Arwa menyumpah dalam hati. Terkocoh-kocoh dia tukar baju. Memang dia akan minta tolong Tariq pun untuk adjust tudung dia. Sebab dia selalu pakai tudung sarung tak pun instant shawl. Kalau nak melawa bergaya semua dia serah bulat-bulat pada Tariq. He is like, a lady in disguise ke mende. Lol. Arwa ketawa sendiri dalam hati.

Pintu diketuk lagi. Arwa menyumpah lagi, hampir tersadung sedang dia menyarung baju tersebut.

Dia sarung anak tudung kemudian pintu bilik dibuka dan Tariq dipelawa masuk. Lelaki itu ketawa.

"Kau ni tak bermoral langsung torture jiwa aku macam tu."

"Mana taknya, nanti Arwa sambung dengan anime, kalau tak urge macam tu." Kata Tariq mendekati Arwa yang sudah duduk hujung katil, depan cermin yang juga pintu bagi ruang kosmetiknya.Ada apa sangat lah dalam tu. Susunan perfume hasil kerja tangan Tariq, bedak baby, toner, moisturiser dan benda lain yang basic use. Make up ah, jauh sekali dalam mimpi. Kalau ada pun Tariq punya kot. Arwa berkira sendiri.

Kemudian, dia menjuling kan mata. Mamat ni lah, menyampah aku.

"Ni dah pakai bedak ke belum?"

Arwa geleng. Berkerut dahinya. "Aku pakai toner and night moisturiser. Like any other night. I don't remember anything about the annual."

"Itu yang surat sekolah bagi pun tak tersampai dalam tangan Tariq, ya?"

Arwa bayang dia tepuk dahi kuat sangat sampai kena concussion. Pergh, ayat sindir. Mahal dari Tariq. Menyesal aku ajar. Getus Arwa.

"Do what ever you have to and shut the fudge up." Arwa mencebik. Remote -mujur- berdekatan dicapai, speaker di'on'kan, lagu Young Volcanoes automatik dimainkan. Tariq hanya ketawa kecil.

Perfect, a night to start.

***

"Assalamualaikum," ucapnya perlahan sambil membuka pintu. Terus dia masuk dapur apabila dia nampak kelibat seseorang sedang bergerak dalam dapur. Ibu rupanya.

"Natrah dan Naufal ikut sekali tak?" Soal Is, tiba-tiba muncul. Ibu mengangguk sambil melabuhkan duduk atas kerusi.

"Ada diatas, dengan Luke, bersiap." Balas Ibu lalu meneguk air kosong yang baru diambil kejap tadi.

"Luke?" Rasa pelik tiba-tiba.

Ibu mengangguk. "Awak naiklah atas, tengokkan sekejap. Ibu nak kerumah Nuh sat."

"Adam pergi sekali ke ibu?"

"Tak, Adam tak pergi. Nak jaga rumah katanya. Tapi Dhuha pergi. Ni tutup pintu ni nanti," Ujar Ibu mula bangun dari duduk. Is menghantar Ibu keluar sebelum menutup pintu rumah.

Ketayap dicabut dari kepala sambil mendaki tangga keatas. Dengar bunyi kecoh dalam bilik Naufal. Is tersenyum sendiri. Rindu keadaan macam ni. Selalu balik senyap aje rumah. Ibu pun kadang kala tak ada, duduk rumah Nuh, nak tengok-tengok tak pun nak luang masa dengan Dhuha. Bila balik dua kanak-kanak tu, meriah sikit rasa.

Pintu bilik Naufal diketuk beberapa kali sebelum dikuak kecil. "Angah!" Laju aje Natrah pusing dan menarik luas daun pintu. Comel aje dengan tudung sarung plain warna krim lembut dan jubah hijau lembut. Dah besar dah adiknya yang seorang ini. Natrah berjalan mendekati cermin dengan menarik hujung baju Is.

"Lama Nat tak pakai baju ni. Macam kecil sikit. Ok ke?" Dia menyoal sambil menggayakan depan Is.

"Ok aje Natrah. Natrah dah siap ni, turunlah dulu. Kalau nak pergi rumah along, ibu pun dah ada dekat sana."

Natrah berpaling. "Ehh?! Dengan Kak Dhuha ke?"

Is mengangguk. "Okay!" Dia meloncat lalu terus berlari anak keluar dari bilik.

"Hati-hati turun tangga, Natrah!"

"IYAA~!" Sahut Natrah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu rumah ditutup. Is geleng sendiri.

"Angah..." Is berpaling.

"Ah, Naufal." Is mengukirkan senyuman seraya mendekati Naufal. Elok bersongkok dan berbaju melayu hijau lembut, sepadan dengan Natrah. Nampaknya kena tukar hijau juga lah ni, biar sama dengan yang lain.

"Angah pakai macam ni aje ke?" Dia menyoal.

Is melihat pakaiannya sendiri, hanya berjubah lengan panjang warna putih. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tak kut. Nak angah tukar ke?"

Naufal menjongket bahu. "Tak tahu. Kalau angah nak tukar, tukarlah." Ujarnya. Is senyum lagi. Selalu Naufal mesti nak ikut Is sama. Nak pakai benda yang sepadan dengan Is. Yang sorang ni pun dah besar. Ya Allah, lamanya rasa sejak jumpa mereka kali terakhir dulu.

"Kalau angah tukar juga, pakai warna sama macam Naufal, okay tak?" Saran Is memegang pipi Naufal.

Terus tampak sinar dalam mata Naufal, dan budak itu mengangguk laju. "Okay! Nanti semua sama~ Bro Lukey pun hijau jugak!"

Kening sebelah berkerut. Loki? Siapa pula?

"If so, you go change and we'll wait downstairs." Celah satu suara dari belakang Naufal. Is mendongak sambil berdiri.

Oh, Luke. Lukey. Okay. Lambat nak tangkap. Tak biasa. Is mengangguk. Segan sekejap.

"Ibu dan Natrah ada dirumah Along, Naufal."

"Oh? Adam ada sana juga ke?"

"Em, tak pasti pula. Adalah kut rasanya."

Naufal mengangguk. "Okay. Angah pergilah tukar. Kitorang tunggu."

Is senyum dan berlalu keluar menuju kebiliknya bahagian bawah rumah. Selepas menukar baju, dia terpandangkan cermin. Tanpa sedar dia mendekati cermin muka yang tergantung bertentangan dengan katil, diatas meja belajar. Baju dilicinkan, nafas dilepaskan. Rambut hanya disisir rapi dengan sedikit minyak.

"You look fine," sapa seseorang. Is menoleh. Tersipu sendiri.

Terlupa nak tutup pintu. Asal boleh. Kalau orang masuk waktu tengah pakai seluar tadi macam mana, tak tahulah. Malu. Ni mujur bila dah siap, orang ada.

"Luke," belum berkesempatan nak borak lama dengan tamu yang seorang ini. Tadi balik pun agak tergesa-gesa nak siap untuk kemasjid. Nak catch up maghrib dengan jemaah. Sempat berbalas beberapa patah kata saja.

"Ready to go?"

Is mengangguk. Bila dia keluar bilik, rasa aneh dengan keadaan senyap yang memenuhi ruang rumah. "Naufal mana?"

"He's gone off with the others already. Let's go. We'll catch up with the others soon."

"Ah, alright." Dia menyemburkan minyak wangi pada tubuhnya dan berlalu keluar.

Luke sudah pun berada diluar rumah menantikan Is. Kunci yang tergantung disisi pintu dicapai. Setelah pintu ditutup, pintu dikunci.   
  
  


"Oh, you smell nice. That's a very fine choice." Luke senyum dan tertawa kecil.

Is membalas senyuman Luke. "Yeah, though, it's not really my choice. I got it from a friend, hadiah." Ujar Is, membetulkan butang baju.

"Ouh... Nuh?" Dia menyoal, kedua tangan diseluk dalam poket lalu mendongak kelangit.

"Em..."

Lama mereka berjalan. Is menoleh kesisi. Tanpa sedar dah sampai dijalan bersebelahan dengan laut. Tak sedar pula ikut jalan jauh. "Eh, ni jalan jauh." Is berpaling.

"We won't catch up with them, cause we're taking the long way. I didn't realise." Ujar Is, berkerut sedikit apabila dia kembali melemparkan pandangan kelaut.

"It's alright. Kinda good to walk along this way with this kind of breeze."

"Hm..." Gumam Is rendah.

"You look lost," tegur Luke selepas beberapa ketika.

Is bagai tersentak, berpaling. "Ah, I'm sorry. Didn't realise..."

"Tak apa, though, what are you thinking about? Something happened here?" Kata Luke, berhenti tiba-tiba, berdiri menghadap laut. Mata dipejamkan, nafas dihela panjang.

"It's peaceful here." Kata Luke perlahan.

"It is." Balas Is, merenung jauh.

"You, okay?"

Is berkerut. "It feels too normal."

Luke tertawa. "It's not, without your Nuh. That's what lacking now."

Is tersenyum hambar. "Haa..." Dia melepaskan nafas panjang.

"Kita kena pergi. They'll be searching for us." Keluh Is perlahan. Dia memulakan langkah tetapi terhenti apabila pergelangan tangan kiri dipegang kemas. Is berpaling.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

Is terdiam. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"We have to go." Is bertegas dalam nada rendah dan berpaling menghala kehadapan. Muka terasa panas tiba-tiba, dada rasa sesak. Tangan yang bebas menakup mulut. Rasa hatinya berat dan tidak menyenangkan. Umpama amaran yang diberi berdesing disebalik kepala cuma tak mampu nak difahami. Bagai akan ada perkara yang berlaku, tapi Is saja yang tak dapat nak tangkap signal yang satu itu.

Allahu Rabb, Kau berilah petunjuk pada hamba-Mu ini. Sesusungguhnya makrifat-Mu luas melitupi langit dan bumi, Kau takkan aniaya hamba-hamba yang meminta.

Is mengulang baca Al-Insyirah dalam hatinya. Tak sedar akan keadaan sekeliling kerana minda hanya fokus pada perasaan rawan yang satu itu.

"Alright, I'm just giving options." Ujar Luke. Sempat dia menyulam jari dengan Is dan berjalan disebelah Is.

"If you need to talk, I'll be here."

Dahi Is berkerut.

Luke.  
Siapa kau, sebenarnya?

***

"I feel weird."

"You are already weird, you don't have to feel it."

Dbuk-

Satu tumbukan padu hinggap dibahu Tariq. Tariq tergelak. Menoleh kearah Arwa.

"You look fine Arwa." Ujarnya dengan lemah lembut.

Arwa menjulingkan mata. "I don't have anyone to impress."

"You do." Celah Muiz, melirik mata pada Arwa yang berjalan dihadapanny beriringan dengan Tariq.

Arwa berpaling, mata tajam."The F. Who."

"Yourself." Balasnya jujur.

Berkerut dahi Arwa, dia menoleh kedepan kembali. Merepek laki ni. "Shut up. Don't speak."

Tariq tergelak. "Tak pernah dengar Muiz cakap macam tu."

"My gawD, just shuh-" Arwa terhenti, ikut sama dengan langkahnya.

Yang lain automatik terhenti sama langkah, terkejut Arwa tiba-tiba berhenti. Dahi Arwa berkerut, mengecil matanya nak adjust cahaya biar masuk lebih sikit waktu malam ni tengok kedepan. Berderet lampu jalan menerangi pedestrian walk tu macam tak cukup aje, walhal terlebih cukup sebenarnya. Saja buat gimik.

"Itu bro Is en?" Arwa memandang Tariq.

Tak perlu untuk Tariq pandang lama-lama, dia mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa tu? Tak pernah aku nampak laki tu." Ujar Muiz dari belakang.

Tariq who-knows-all nampaknya malam ni jadi Tariq who-supposedly- knows-all menjongket bahu tanda tak tahu. "Kau tak rasa dia akan harm Is ke? Risau pula aku. Sudahnya sekarang pun Is kena buru sebab Xenon tak guna tu. Kau tak rasa laki tu cam ada agenda ke apa-apa?"

Lagi sekali Tariq jongket bahu. Menyirap darah Arwa dibuatnya. Sejak bila Tariq bisu dia pun tak tahu.

"Kau ni en-" baru dia nak mula mengamuk, Muiz mencelah.

"Kita tak tahu, so don't have to assume. Nanti tahulah. We'll get to know him. Nampaknya dorang pergi annual tu juga. Kalau tak, takkanlah ada Is sama. Is kan pergi annual tu." Kata Muiz buat Arwa terdiam.

Tariq angguk. Baru kali ni dia buka suara kembali. "Kita boleh catch up dengan Is dan tanya. Risau sangat Arwa ni." Tariq mengerling sekilas pada Arwa dengan senyuman mengusik.

Arwa menjeling tajam. "Gila, dah tu abang aku, mana tidaknya. Aku tak percaya orang since apa jadi pada dia. The fudge- like, he is too kind for his own good, aku rasa nak cabut atlas dari axis dia."

"Jom kita," Tariq memegang tangan Arwa dan mempercepatkan langkah. Jauh dah ketinggalan dengan orang hadapan.

"Fuyoh, diorang pegang tangan~ Lol," terkekek-kekek Arwa tergelak suka. Muiz dibelakang mengerutkan dahi seraya menggeleng.

"Arwa dengan Tariq pun pegang tangan juga."

Arwa buat mulut sumbing lalu menarik tangannya dari Tariq. "Don't mention it." Tariq tergelak.

Dia mencapai tangan Arwa semula dan memegangnya kemas, jari dimasukkan dicelah jari Arwa supaya tak mudah dia nak sentap tangan dia balik. Mujur Arwa tak protes pun. Tariq tersengih memandang Muiz dibelakang. Sengaja.

"One day, you'll get to do this."

"Hah? Apa kau cakap? Buat apa?" Jerkah Arwa, muncung bibir dengan mata mencerun pandang Tariq. Tariq menggeleng dan tertawa.

"Tak ada buat apa pun."

"Tho, handsome kot mamat tu. Kalau aku dapat, memang tak lepas. Unless kalau dia pun spesies Eli, aku terpaksa lah back off kan. Tapi tak boleh gak, sebab itu Is. Lain kalau Tariq, lantak kau lah." Kata Arwa, memang literally cakap sepatah-sepatah apa yang terbit dalam kepala otak. Terus dilafazkan segala dengan selamba.

"Eh, dia datang juga malam ni." Beritahu Tariq.

"Hah?!" Membesar mata Arwa pandang Tariq.

"Kau jangan nak kelentong pula Tariq, aku ikut korang ni ha..."

Arwa mengerling kebelakang. "Lah, tahu cuak juga kau kan?"

"Dah tu, aku tak terima lagi punishment, kena lah cuak selagi dibenarkan." Jawab Muiz dengan dahi berkerut. Dia tak kisah pun sebenarnya, tapi risau tu memang ada juga.

Tariq senyum. "Aku ada ni, orang lain tak kan dia perasan punya." Ujar Tariq yakin.

"Jijik aku. Seorang perasan, seorang gay, seorang bajet cuak. Menyampah aku dengan set trio senget macam korang ni." Komen Arwa sambil menggeleng kepala.

"By the way, kita ni nak tegur tak Is tu? Aku rasa macam tak sampai hati nak kacau. Sweet pula aku tengok dorang tu." Kata Arwa bermain kening.

"Kalau Is dengar suara kita, rasanya dia akan berpaling. Dah habis kuat segala frequency, pitching suara kalau nak digabung bagi menarik perhatian. But it seems he doesn't notice us back here, adalah tu benda mereka bincangkan. Or if it's nothing at all, maybe Is pun tengah mengelamun sendiri sampai orang pegang tangan dia pun tak perasan. Kalau berjalan dengan Nuh pun, mana ada mereka pegang tangan pun. This is bizarre." Tariq membuahkan hipotesis dari apa yang dilihatnya daripada seorang Tengku Iskandar Tengku Bukhari.

Arwa menjongketkan bahu. "I think he is more on losing himself than actually living in the reality. Lately, dia selalu spaced out tetiba. Bimbangkan Nuh lah kut."

Terdiam semua apabila nama Nuh disebut Arwa.

"Tariq,"

Ketiga-tiga manusia mengangkat kepala apabila nama Tariq disebut. Tak perasan pula bila masa Is dan lelaki disebelahnya berhenti berjalan dan berpaling menghadap mereka. Tangan pun tidak lagi terpaut seperti tadi.

"Yo, angah." Sapa Arwa, menepis rasa janggal alias kekok petala kesepuluh -andai wujud. Dia mengukir sengih yang terang-terangan lakonan semata nak cover perasaan kekok. Tapi yang menyampahnya Tariq masih boleh kekalkan sifat gentleman, memberi senyum.

"Assalamualaikum and hello," sapa Tariq mengangguk pada lelaki asing rambut depan terpacak tinggi keatas.

"Luke," ujar lelaki itu dengan senyuman, membalas jabatan mesra Tariq. Tariq mengangguk.

"Oh? That is indeed a handsome name," puji Tariq sebelum memperkenalkan diri. Luke sekadar melemparkan senyuman manis. Sama ada plastik atau memang lahir dari hati yang flattered, boleh jadi keduanya.

"I am Tariq and this one back here is Muiz," Muiz menyambut huluran tangan Luke.

Arwa mengukir senyum. "Arwa," ujarnya sepatah.

"On the way juga eh?" Is bertanya, memandang Arwa.

Arwa angguk. "Yea bruh. We're still early though. Arwa tak rasa dah start makan lagi ni. So better hurry. Poket Arwa duk vibrate bagi warning lava nak meletus. Ni sampai ni ada juga yang kena serang ni. Smh-" Arwa mengeluh sambil menggeleng kepala.

"Alright."

***


	33. #33

"It would be such a festive night." Sebuah senyuman dilemparkan pada Nuh yang duduk disebelah tempat driver. Nuh kekal diam tidak berkutik sejak Eli menjejak masuk kedalam bilik itu semula untuk mendapatkan Nuh.

Baik pula Eli beri Nuh minum air 'bernutrisi', bak katanya. Dia menyediakan baju kemeja dan seluar slack hitam siap semuanya dah diseterika untuk Nuh, lalu dia menyuruh Nuh untuk bersiap. Mata Nuh yang tercedera dihadang dengan eye cap, supaya orang lain tak takut nak dekat dengan Nuh. Sedang Nuh bersiap dan dibantu Syuaib, banyak perkara yang Syuaib kongsikan.

Syuaib senyum bangga dengan hasil tangan dia, dengan apa yang telah dia persiapkan untuk menyiapkan Nuh.

"You look so fine Nuh. Tak ada orang akan perasan yang ini adalah Nuh. You look very different, I doubt it sesiapa pun boleh cam siapa Nuh." Dia terdiam mendengarkan bicaranya sendiri, lalu mengalih pandang kearah gelas kosong diatas night stand. Syuaib mengambil gelas tersebut dan menghidu apa sisa yang tertinggal dalam gelas itu. Kemudian satu keluhan berat dilepaskan.

Kedua belah tangannya direhatkan atas bahu Nuh. Matanya tepat menentang mata Nuh.

"Dia buat kamu beza." Syuaib mulakan, dahi berkerut dalam.

"Seperti yang Nuh maklum, dalam badan darah manusia, DNA Aria ada wujud. Eli gunakan air yang Nuh minum tadi, untuk ubah scent yang ada pada Nuh dan stimulate minda orang lain supaya sangka kan Nuh ini orang lain. Dan jujur, Syuaib kata, kalau Syuaib tak kenal Nuh, I would even have the thought that you are not who you are. Eli tak mahu orang kenal kamu, dan dia sengaja bawa kamu sama. Atas sebab apa, Syuaib khuatir, Syuaib tak tahu."

Dia menepuk bahu Nuh perlahan. Senyuman hambar diukir. "Ramai yang menanti saat ini akan datang. Saat yang tak tahu masa bila yang tepat. Syuaib harap Nuh akan bersedia. Andai saat itu datang, Syuaib harap Nuh dapat hadapinya dengan tabah. Syuaib tak pasti kita akan jumpa lagi atau tidak lepas ni, sebab tak ada benda yang tetap dalam dunia ini melainkan takdir."

"Syuaib..." Nuh bersuara perlahan. Dahi berkerut, tak senang hati mendengarkan kata-kata Syuaib.

Kali ini ukiran yang tergaris diwajah Syuaib kelihatan ada seri. "You are ready to go. Kita akan jumpa lagi, jangan risau."

Kadang ada muncul rasa pelik, kenapa Eli tampak teruja untuk annual dinner kali ini. Tak pelik pun sebenarnya akan hakikat Eli dijemput ke annual dinner tu. Sebab annual dinner tu bawah Zon. Memang dibuat besar-besaran setiap lima tahun, Venue akan kata disekolah Iskandariah Zon Natural, walhal tempat sebenar adalah satu kawasan luas diantara masjid Iskandariah dan sekolah.

Seingat Nuh, tempat itu memang sangat besar, tersangat luas saujana memandang. Diwaktu siang, nampak macam sebuah colloseum tanpa tempat duduk penonton. Sekadar sebuah ruang yang sangat luas. Apa yang memisahkan antara kedua sekolah dan masjid hanyalah tiang bulat yang meninggi hingga ke puncak tinggi, seperti pencakar langit. Tempat berhimpun semua orang andai ada apa-apa berlaku.

Dan annual dinner ini memang tidak asing buat Nuh, malah Nuh pun dah biasa. Dari kecil hingga sekarang menghadap benda yang sama aje. Nuh suka sebenarnya, lihat dari jauh, dari bukit-bukit kecil tidak jauh dari tempat berhimpun tetapi tidak juga dekat hingga boleh dengan hingar bingar manusia. Kadang kala, Is pun join sama. Tapi dia kena jaga adik-adiknya yang lain sedang Nuh awal-awal lagi slip away untuk lepak seorang diri ditempat tersembunyi itu. Dari jauh melihat bagaimana dinding tempat berhimpun slide dengan perlahan dari sisi tiang yang maha besar dan tinggi itu. Apabila semua dinding dah elok connected, dari hujung setiap dinding akan naik pula bumbung yang melengkung. Akhirnya tampat seperti pusat pemujaan Greek Gods zaman purba yunani dahulu. Bezanya semua telah tertutup.

Tak semua masa Nuh fly seorang diri melepak dibukit itu, sebab kadang kala Nuh pun curious dengan interior dewan berhimpun itu. Dan untuk malam ini, walaupun Nuh tak pasti temanya apa, tapi semuanya dreamy like.

Dinding bagai beralun lembut, seperti ombak tenang menyambut perisisran pantai dengan efek lampu berwarna merah diselangi oren dan kuning semata-mata nak membangkitkan selera makan orang. Ditengah-tengah ruang dalam dewan tersebut, tersusun buffet makanan memanjang hingga keruang hadapan yang terletak pentas untuk orang buat persembahan. Bahkan diantara ruang antara dinding dipancarkan LCD supaya semua orang boleh nikmati persembahan tersebut. Ada juga speaker diletak disetiap hujung tiang. Dan terselit camera litar tertutup untuk awasi keluar masuk orang dari luar dan dalam dewan berhimpun ini.

Tapi dalam banyak-banyak Nuh paling gemar dengan layout bumbung. Lampu terpancar bagai bintang yang menghiasi langit. Cuma untuk malam ini, lampunya bentuk ikan yang pelbagai saiz dan bentuk, memberi sinar kepada manusia yang berteduh dalam dewan berhimpun tersebut.

Tapi, walaupun dengan interior design begitu, Nuh tetap rasa sesak apabila dia lihat orang yang sebegini ramai berhimpun disatu tempat. Dia merasakan ada orang menolaknya dari belakang, Nuh menoleh.

"Let's go and sit there, I see interesting people we could meet..." Eli memberi senyuman manis buat Nuh, terserlah keterujaan yang tak terhingga. Dia tidak pun tunjukkan pada Nuh mana tempatnya, maka nak tak nak memang Nuh kena ikut jejaknya. Andai hilang pandang, memang teruk Nuh kena dengan lelaki ini. Ah, bukan Nuh, tapi Syuaib.

Nuh melepaskan keluhan dalam hati. Nak tak nak memang nak kena cari jalan untuk lepas dari sebarang bicara dengan orang lain. Lagipula dalam keadan diri Nuh begini, dimana Nuh yakin memang tak ada orang perasan pun ini adala Nuh. Sudah dikatakan, dalam diri orang kebanyakan DNA Aria itu memang ada, cuma kisahnya dominan atau pun tidak aje. Tapi, kesnya sama, kalau apa yang Eli telah lakukan pada diri Nuh secara automatik memanipulasikan bahagian otak manusia, dengan entah bau apa yang dibebaskan sampai boleh bagi delusi yang Nuh ini adalah orang lain, Nuh rasa dia selamat untuk itu.

"Eli," mata Nuh terkedip mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut oleh-

Tariq.

"Aku cari kau," ujar Tariq, mengukir senyum buat Eli. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"And who is this?" soal Tariq mengalih pandang pada Nuh. Menghulur tangan.

"Hisoka," huh?

"Ouh? Hisoka? That is a beautiful name," Tangan yang dihulur disambut Nuh.

Aku tak boleh cakap- Nuh menoleh memandang Eli.

Apa dia dah buat? Eli memberi senyum penuh makna yang buat Nuh tak senang duduk.

Nuh memandang sekeliling. Meja bulat itu mempunyai kerusi untuk sepuluh orang siap dengan hidangan atas meja. Kiranya apa yang terhidang ditengah alam dewan berhimpun itu bagi sesiapa yang ingin menambah atau makan benda lain. Tetapi bukan itu yang penting buat masa sekarang. Nuh memerhatikan wajah dimeja makan itu.

Dan wajah seseorang itu buat Nuh jantung Nuh berdegup laju.

Is.

Malangnya Nuh tidak duduk berdekatan dengan Is. Ah, jikalau dekat macam mana pun, aku bukan aku.

Duduk semeja dengan orang yang Nuh sudah lama ingin berjumpa dan beberapa manusia yang lain, mereka berbalas kata dan bicara. Antara mereka kadang kala Nuh juga menyampuk. Bukan Nuh, tapi Hisoka. Nuh berasa rimas. Terasa diri ini tidak lagi wujud dimata orang yang Nuh tidak mahu tinggalkan.

Acap kali Nuh merenung wajah Is, ada sugul yang disembunyikan disebalik senyuman palsu yang ditampal sekadar nak buat cukup syarat. Kadang-kala Natrah dan Naufal, datang kepada Is, meminta sesuatu.

Natrah dan Naufal, lama sungguh tak berjumpa mereka. Lain sekarang daripada dulu, walhal Nuh tak terasa lama pun sejak berjumpa mereka dahulu.

Mungkin dalam berbulan, Nuh sendiri tak terkira dek masa.

"Angah, tak nak pergi depan tu ke, tengok apa orang tu buat?"

"Angah kamu belum habis makan lagi. But I am done already, so how about we go up front and watch it together? When Angah is settled, he'd came after us? okay?"

Is dan lelaki bermata biru laut dengan jambul terpacak tinggi berbalas pandang. Is memberi senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ha, nanti Angah datang depan bila angah habis. Natrah dan Naufal pergi dulu dengan Luke." ujar Is sekadar nak meyakinkan adik kembarnya.

"Alright! Ah, lagipun Ibu pun pergi depan juga tadi, nanti tahulah angah nak cari mana, okay?" sengih Natrah dengan thumbs up menggunakan jemarinya yang halus dan kecil. Is mengangguk. Sinar dalam matanya lembut, memancarkan kasih sayangnya sebagai abang mithali kepada adiknya.

"Angah datang depan tau, kami tunggu." kata Naufal, memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Is. Is tertawa kecil seraya mengangguk lagi,

"Iye Naufal, angah akan kedepan lepas angah habis ni. Pergi dulu okay?"

Selepas berjaya meyakinkan Naufal, akhirnya Luke, (dengar Is sebut tadi) bangkit dari kerusinya dan memimpin dua kanak-kanak yang tinggi setakat pinggang kedepan.

Nuh mahu bangkit dari duduknya, tapi entah mengapa dia rasa tak mampu. Makan pun memang tak berselera, tetapi apa yang disuap bagai dipaksa masuk dalam mulut. Nuh memang tak dapat kawal dirinya daripada 'Hisoka' yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari planet mana. Apa yang Nuh lihat dan pandang bagai dilihat daripada kaca mata manusia lain.

Nuh mengeluh. "You are definitely not escaping me." Nuh terdiam sendiri apabila Eli berbisik dalam telinganya, dengan nada suara yang mesra yang tersalur amaran keras supaya Nuh tidak lari dari lelaki itu.

Nuh rasa sesak. Jiwa dan raga. Air dalam gelas ingin saja terus diteguk habis, tetapi Hisoka membuatkan Nuh menghirup air itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Excuse me please," umum Hisoka dengan sopan lalu bangkit dari duduk. Nuh membalas pandang Eli.

"Toilet," ujarnya sebelum berlalu tanpa mengendahkan pandangan tajam Eli.

Mungkin itu aje kut yang dia dapat kawal setelah bersusah payah mahu kawal diri sendiri. Bila dia bangun, Nuh perasan Is perhatikan dia. Kemudian Is juga bangkit dari duduknya. "Saya akan beransur dulu,"

Nuh ikut jalan sisi, berdekatan dengan dinding sebab rasa semput bila lalu dicelah-celah manusia lain. Namun langkah Nuh terhenti apabila ada tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Hisoka, I called for you, tapi nampaknya dewan ni bising sangat agaknya."

"Ah, I am sorry."

Is geleng, "Toilet ada aje dekat tengah-tengah ni, seems you are new here, I'll help you show the way."

"Ok, terima kasih. That is very kind of you," Hisoka membuahkan senyuman penghargaan dan mengangguk.

Tangan Is digawang-gawangkan, "It's alright, lagipun memang nak pergi depan, so it's already on the way, and I thought you could use a bit help."

"Eh? Bro Is!" Is menoleh mendengarkan namanya disebut. Dia tersenyum melihat Arwa mendekati dengan Dhuha dibelakang. "Eh, err, angah. Gosh, I really gotta get use to this angah nama. Hah," ujar Arwa menepuk dahi dan menggeleng sendiri.

Arwa dengan dress straight cut lengan panjang yang plain berwarna turquoise gelap dipadankan dengan cardigan jarang yang panjang bahagian belakang bercorak floral krim, peach dan biru lembut. Tudung pula dipakai warna hijau hampir kebiru, memang pastel Arwa malam ini. Berbeza dengan selalu yang Arwa pakai, selalu plaid shirt lengan, seluar trek dan tudung sarung hitam.

Is tergelak kecil. "Tak apa, Arwa pun tak biasa, Bro Is pun boleh asalkan Arwa selesa. Though, you look beautiful tonight." puji Is ikhlas dari hati.

Dia juga mengalih pandang pada Dhuha dibelakang. "And Dhuha, you look charming."

Dhuha sekadar tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dhuha memakai gaun dengan princess cut berwarna krim. Bahagian skirt digabung dengan riben dibahagian pinggang, melabuh kebawah dan sedikit kembang. Dihujung skirt hingga ditengahnya, seperti ivory, menjalar naik dengan kain velvet hijau gelap seakan kelihatan bersinar. Rambut Dhuha yang perang didandan kemas dengan bunga-bunga kecil diselit dalam rambutnya. "Is juga," balas Dhuha, turut melemparkan senyum pada Hisoka.

Arwa tergelak, "okay, yeah, whatever. Ini, angah nak kedepan gak ke? Semua orang tertarik sangat dengan entah apa kat depan sana, sampai rasa nak kena tengok jugak ada apa kat depan. Aduh..." Keluh Arwa geleng kepala dengan diri sendiri sebab cepat sangat terpengaruh.

"Oh, ini Hisoka. Datang sini dengan kawan Tariq."

Arwa menoleh pandang kearah Nuh, kening sebelah terangkat. "Ouh? Menarik."

"Selamat datang, Hisoka," ujar Dhuha, mengangguk sedikit.

"My pleasure. Everything is beautiful here, I admire them so much..."

"Good thing, that you like it here. Enjoy it while it lasts..." Arwa tersengih, membalas kata-kata Hisoka.

"Yes, I'll be sure to do that soon."

"Okay! kitorang pergi depan dulu, catch up after eah?"

Is mengangguk kemudian dia menoleh kembali pada Hisoka.

"Jalan depan sikit, and you'll see the sign. I'll be going now," ujar Is meminta diri. Hisoka mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun, Is menatap wajah Hisoka untuk beberapa ketika.

"Uhm, ada benda yang tak kena dengan muka saya?" soal Hisoka, keanehan.

Is mengedipkan mata sekali, tersedar dari apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. "Ah, sorry, I was staring." Is menggeleng, berasa sedikit segan. "Sorry, it's just, your face seems familiar. But I guess not. I'll- I'll get going. Be sure to be alright." senyum Is kemudian dia bergegas pergi.

"yeah..." Nuh mengangguk sendiri, dan mengeluh hampa. Is pun... tak perasan.

Nuh berpaling melihat kearah meja yang didudukinya tadi. Sedar-sedar dia sedang bertentang mata dengan Eli yang sedang menanti dibalakang kerusi yang didudukinya tadi. Nuh berkerut sendiri apabila kaki pantas mengorak langkah kembali kemeja tersebut.

Tariq dah tak ada dimana dia berada... malah apabila Nuh memerhatikan sekeliling, ramai sudah yang pergi ke hadapan untuk melihat sesuatu yang...

Nuh tak nampak.

Nuh memandang Eli. Namun lelaki itu memberikan Nuh air muka kosong dan beku. "We have to get going now. Aku ada benda lain nak buat." ujarnya, menarik tangan Nuh. Mereka keluar ikut pintu belakang.

I wonder if things doesn't go well for him, itu yang muka merajuk tu kut.

Nuh sekadar mengikut dari langkah Eli. Sempat juga dia berpaling, sebab dia rasa tak kena.

Ada seorang budak kecil, berumur lingkungan 10 tahun, berdiri disebalik tiang memerhatikan pergerakan Nuh. Kemudian dia mendongak tinggi keatas, dahi berkerut dalam.

Sebaik saja menjejak keluar dari dalam dewan tersebut, deru angin agak deras menampar wajah. Bila masuk dalam kereta Eli pun, lelaki itu terus membuka tingkap sebaik saja dia mula memandu.

"Kau tahu Nuh, you are something that interest me." Eli membuka suara selepas beberapa ketika.

Sampai dijalan disebelah pantai, Eli berhenti. Pun begitu, dari side mirror Nuh, masih boleh nampak cahaya putih dari dewan berhimpun itu.

"Look at your watch," Eli mengarah, menarik tangan kanan Nuh dalam pegangannya.

Dahi Nuh berkerut melihat nombor yang tertera diatas jam digital yang dipakainya. Lalu dibandingkan dengan jam di dashboard kereta.

22:59

Kenapa-

Namun, apa yang terlintas dalam fikirannya serta-merta dipotong dengan bunyi dentuman yang sangat kuat biarpun dari jauh.

Nuh mengalih pandang kembali pada jam digitalnya.

00:00

Kepala diangkat untuk menentang mata Eli.

Lelaki itu memberikan dia senyuman, namun matanya kosong.

"I told him not to go, but eventually he did." Eli bersuara tanpa perasaan kemudian dia menekan minyak dan meneruskan perjalanan.

Sementara Nuh berpaling, melihat side mirror. Melihat cahaya putih bertukar oren kemerahan dengan asap berkepul-kepul naik keudara.

***


	34. #34

  
  


Langkahnya pantas.

Daripada berjalan, dia berlari sepantas yang mungkin.

Mengorak langkah sebesar yang mungkin, selaju yang dia mampu.

'Adam, mengapa kamu tidak kemari?'

Deru angin terasa berat menghalang laluannya, tapak kaki bagai tidak menjejak tanah.

Jantung berdegup pantas, bukan sebab lelah, tetapi lebih kepada bimbang pada tahap yang tak mampu diungkap. Atma kuat mengatakan perkara yang meruntun hati. Namun dia tidak dapat menerima hakikat itu.

Dia sudah hampir.

Sangat hampir, malahan.

DUMM---!

Gegaran yang tersangat kuat mebantutkan langkahnya, dia terjatuh mencium jalan tar. Langsung dia bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan meneruskan larian. Lebih pantas daripada tadi, bagai halilintar membelah kegelapan malam.

Mata membesar melihat keadaan sekeliling. Dada terasa sesak. Pandangan meliar. Seluruh dewan itu mempunyai api yang marak menyala. Masih ada punyi letupan dibelakang sana. Kepala berdengung, telinga terpaksa dihadang.

A... Dam...

"Qayyim! Qayyim ada dimana?"

Ad... Dam...

"Qayyim!"

DUMMMM----!!!

"Argh-!" Adam mengerang mendengarkan dentuman tersebut. Jantung berdegup laju, langkah juga dipercepatkan.

Mata tertancap pada satu tubuh kecil yang terkulai layu diatas rumput yang masih menghijau dibawah cahaya hangat api. Adam bergegas menghampiri makhluk itu. Kedua belah kakinya sudah tiada dan hampir separuh dari wajahnya sudahpun terbakar. Kulit tangan kiti terkoyak besar dengan bekas terbakar.

"Qayyim!"

Budak kecil itu segera diangkat dan didukung dibelakang.

"Qayyim, apa sudah berlaku?"

"Ada letupan. Setiap bom dipasang pada setiap tiang dibahagian atas dan juga bawahnya."

Adam terdiam.

"Semua orang ada didalam pada waktu itu, mahu melihat persembahan yang pada hakikatnya tiada." Ujar Qayyim lancar.

"Adam jangan masuk lagi, letupan masih belum selesai."

Peritnya jiwa mendengarkan kata-kata Qayyim.

"Benarkah tiada sesiapa yang keluar ketika persembahan itu hampir berlangsung?" Adam bertanya gusar.

"Ada. Nuh Ahmad Hanafi dan Eli,"

Adam mengerutkan dahi. "Eli?"

"Qayyim lihat mereka keluar beberapa detik sebelum bom itu meletup."

Adam menghadang mata menggunakan tangan khuatir sebarang habuk masuk kedalam mata. "Sey mahu masuk kedalam."

"Adam, masuk ikut depan, kebanyakan mereka berada didepan. Sebelum bom meletup tadi pun tiada yang duduk dibelakang. Tapi, sebaiknya jangan kerana suhu 108.3 Celsius berbanding diluar, 45.7 Celcius. Manakala dibahagian bawah pokok sana 21.4 Celsius. Kita perlu berteduh disana."

Adam mengetap bibir.

Apakah masih ada yang bernyawa?

***

"We're here."

Nuh menahan nafas sendiri apabila kereta tersebut dihentikan dalam halaman rumah agam itu. Eli menarik nafas panjang lalu dilepaskan berat.

Ktik ktik ktik

"Your scent has gone off." Ujarnya selepas beberapa ketika. Dia bersandar pada kerusi selepas mematikan minyak kereta, merenung jauh kehadapan.

Ktik ktik ktik

Nuh masih diam tidak berkutik. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan maut bersama-sama apa yang diberi lihat pada Nuh tadi. Jantung terhenti sama, degupnya tidak sampai ke kekepala. Kedua belah tangan Nuh sejuk, malah dia sendiri tidak berasa apa-apa. Kaki tidak terjejak diatas dunia realiti.

Perasaan?

Nuh tidak tahu mahu rasa apa.

Dia terkejut, terpana, terpempan dan segala sinonim yang bersesuaian. Nuh juga mahu menjerit sekuat hati dan melepaskan segala, melontarkan berjuta persoalan yang bermain diminda. Mahu memberontak. Mahu melepaskan diri dan pergi ke dewan jemaah mencari semua orang. Memastikan apa yang dilihat tadi bukan realiti. Bukan hakikat.

Hanyalah sekadar mainan tidur Nuh.

Once, you have lost yourself.  
Now, you have lost everyone.

Nub mahu menangis, Nuh mahu mengamuk, Nuh mahu mencekik lelaki disisinya ini biar hingga hilang nyawa. Nuh mahu membelah setiap urat nadi serta sendi dan otot yang wujud dalam tubuh makhluk durjana bernama Eli.

Nuh mahu---

Dia berdiam.

"Why did you do that?" Soalan bodoh. Suara yang terkeluar pun halus, perlahan, satu bisikan yang tidak dapat menerima kenyataan.

Dia tahu, tapi dia tak tahu apa yang sepatutnya dilakukan.

"I've told you, I told him not to go, but he did." Jawab Eli tenang, tanpa perasaan.

Ktik ktik ktik

"Kenapa-" Nuh tidak dapat meneruskan kata-kata. Apa yang ada dalam kepala celaru. Sukar untuknya bernafas. Nuh memejamkan mata. Kedua belah tangan dikepal dalam genggaman kemas hingga memutih kulit dan timbul uratnya.

"Kau tahu, Nuh. Ada aje yang terselamat. Populasi penduduk dalam Zon Naturalisasi ini dalam lingkungan hampir seratus ribu manusia dan keatas. Tapi kebanyakan mereka mati, cedera parah dan mungkin akan mati. Antara dua itu sahaja kemungkinannya. Tapi, tak tahulah kan siapa yang hidup , apa yang pasti hanyalah golongan minoriti. Such a festive night." Kata Eli dengan senyuman ditampal diwajah.

"And this," telunjuk Eli mengetuk perlahan kotak kecil yang memaparkan digit-digit digital yang berubah-ubah pada setiap detik dan saat yang berlalu. "Counts the amount of death we have tonight. Such a pleasing amount, we have now." Kata Eli tertawa kecil.

Kemudian Eli menoleh pada Nuh. Wajah Nuh ditarik supaya menghadap Eli. "It seems now, I only have you in my hands." Nadanya perlahan, suaranya dalam dan menggerunkan.

Eli mendekatkan wajahnya hampir dua inci dari muka Nuh. Ibu jari mengular kebahagian mata kiri Nuh yang tertutup dengan eye patch hitam. Dia menarik eye patch tersebut dari kepala Nuh, kemudian mengucup mata kiri yang pernah terhiris dahulu.

Nuh mahu menepis tangan lelaki itu dari wajahnya, mahu menumbuk muka lelaki itu dari mendekati Nuh. Malangnya sebarang kudrat tidak Nuh jumpai, malah apa yang dirasakan hanyalah degup jantung yang semakin lemah dan pandangan berbalam-balam.

"You'd kill me, Nuh." Dia berbisik lembut ketelinga Nuh.

"You'd kill me, so I'd have to stop that from now on, paralysing you just as the scent goes off." Sambungnya perlahan, menyambut kepala Nuh yang hampir menunduk.

"Now, now, go to sleep and let my voice be your lullaby." Nuh mendengar Eli berbisik rendah sambil mengusap belakang kepala Nuh sebelum dunia menjadi zulmat.

***

"What the-" dia menggumam rendah.

Daripada terlentang menghadap langit, dia berpusing kekanan sambil mengangkat wajah. Terbeliak mata melihat dewan jemaah dijilat api. Dia cuba bangun, baru terasa pedih dan sakit disetiap lapis kulit dibadan ini.

"Ergh---" dia mengerang perlahan. Haba yang disumbangkan oleh api merah kebiruan itu panasnya 100 Celsius keatas mungkin. Gila. Mujur dia pakai seluar dalam gaun, kain turquoise itu dikoyakkan dari paras pinggang. Lagi sekali dia menggagahkan diri untuk bangun. Kaki memang rasa macam nak tercabut dari soket. Nafas yang diatur pun berat. Dia menggunakan kain tadi untuk menutup mulut dan hidung supaya asap tidak disedut dan mengeringkan peparu. Sebolah yang mungkin dia berjalan jauh mencari jarak sesuai antara dewan jemaah yang menghancur disisi.

"Woi, Arwa!"

What the-? Ada juga yang sihat sejahtera nampaknya.

Arwa berpaling dengan kerut didahi. Budak itu jalan dengan tempang, mendapatkan Arwa.

"Zahril..."

Arwa tidak berganjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Zahril tempang sebelah mendekati Arwa. Baju kemeja dah tak ada gaya baju dah. Sebelah tangan dan kaki Zahril melecur, pada wajah pun ada sama. Patutnya tempang budak sepet ni. Zahril mengukir senyum.

"Kau tahu tak betapa leganya aku nampak kau?"

Sejak bila dia ada perasaan macam tu bila benda melibatkan aku?

"Aniq---?"

Arwa tidak sempat menghabiskan ayatnya apabila Zahril terjatuh, melutut dihadapan Arwa. Tercengang Arwa dibuatnya. Dah apa kena pula budak ni...

"Dia ada kat dalam..."

"Huh? Aniq-?"

No.  
Nonononononononononononononononononono---

Anyone but Aniq.

"Dia ada kat dalam. Aku keluar tadi dia tak nak ikut- dia ada dekat dalam," suara Zahril bergetar hebat, air mata jatuh mencucuri pipinya yang comot dengan luka bercampur debu hitam.

Ya Allah... Aniq...

Rasa nyawa sedang ditarik perlahan dari badan. Dalam hati beristighfar panjang meminta ditabahkan hati sendiris dan juga Zahril.

"Zahril..." Arwa sumpah rasa tak berguna sekarang. Pantang dia tengok orang yang dia kenal sungguh, retak depan dia. Kalau diikutkan memang mahu peluk aje Zahril ini, tetapi, mengenangkan siapa diri, Arwa hanya mampu menyelimutkan Zahril dengan kain yang dikoyakkan tadi.

"Zahril, kau pergi duk nun sana, aku nak cari orang lain."

"Arwa-"

"Kau dengar cakap aku kali ni, sengal. Dalam keadaan kau sekarang, kepala otak kau tak rasional nak bertelingkah dengan aku, so baik kau senyap dan dengar. Kau pergi sana, heret sesiapa yang kau jumpa dan tunggu. Aku nak cari yang lain. Ok?" Tegas Arwa menyuruh, perkataan disebut sepatah demi sepatah dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk disuatu tempat yang mempunyai pokok rendang. Mujur tempat itu agak jauh dan tak mustahil ada yang berlari kesana. Zahril sekadar mengangguk lemah. Lambat-lambat dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ketempat tersebut. Arwa memerhati perjalanan pendek Zahril untuk memastikan dia tidak berpaling. Setelah berpuas hati, dengan tekad baru diputuskan dalam hati, laju dia mengorak langkah tanpa mempedulikan kecacatan pada kakinya.

"Arwa!" Suara itu kuat memanggil, nak tak nak memang kena menoleh.

"Adam!" Ya Allah ini rahmat Kau limpahkan-

Arwa pantas berlari mendapatkan Adam, rasa excited tiba-tiba. "Mana lagi yang lain?"

Pantas Arwa menggeleng. "Arwa tak tahu. Kejap tadi Arwa keluar pun sebab sesak sangat dalam sana. Arwa keluar seorang, tengah-tengah berjalan tetiba meletup."

"Kiranya begitu, kita cari sesiapa yang lain. Ada yang sey jumpa tadi sudah pun diminta supaya beransur kepokok sana."

Arwa mengangguk. "Arwa pun ada suruh tadi... Tapi, tak boleh ke kita masuk?"

"Tak. Kemungkinan badan manusia akan terus lebur dalam suhu sebegitu tinggi adalah 70 peratus. Mendekati api itu sahaja sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan kulit dan organ dalaman kerana panas melampau apatah lagi kalau masuk kedalam." Qayyim dibelakang Adam mencelah.

Arwa mengerutkan dahi. Nampaknya sesiapa yang berada didalam memang tiada seorang yang terselamat melainkan organ ke kulit mereka berbuat daripada titanium ke steel yang tahan haba sebegitu rupa. Nampaknya robot budak kecil itu tahu juga nak berkata-kata. Selama ini macam hantu aje gamaknya, datang dan pergi tak terduga. Arwa mengeluh.

"Habistu, siapa aje yang tak ada didalam? Siapa aje yang tergerak hati nak keluar ambil udara?"

"Adam!"

Arwa berpaling sebab dia seorang saja yang membelakangkan suara yang memanggil itu. Manakala Adam hanya angkat muka.

"Luke!"

Luke? Kejad-

"IS!" Terus Arwa memecut mendapatkan Is yang didukung Luke dibelakangnya. Dia tidak sedarkan diri.

"Macam mana korang boleh okay?" Tanya Arwa sebaik saja mendapatkan Luke. Arwa menarik wajah Is kedalam tangannya.

"We were talking..." Jawab Luke perlahan.

Arwa berpaling, raut wajah bimbang menyaluti muka.

"Nampaknya tak ramai yang masih hidup. We gotta get them down after this. Aku harap the dork is alright."

"Tariq sudah pun ke pokok sana, cuba kawal keadaan dan memanggil Penjaga lain." Kata Adam, bicaranya terhenti sendiri. Ada lagi yang mahu dinyatakan atau disuarakan tapi tak terluah.

"I saw her getting back inside-" Luke mencelah, nada suaranya rendah.

Adam memejamkan mata dan berkerut dalam. Nafas ditarik panjang. Sukar buat Adam hendak mendengarkan berita yang satu itu.

"Is there anyone else?"

Luke menggeleng. "We were from that side. When I woke up, I only saw Is laying unconscious. But he is still breathing. Then there was Dhuha getting back inside." Jelas Luke, menunjuk disebelah hujung dewan jemaah.

"Nak check semula ke? Mana tahu ada yang terlepas pan-"

"Ada, ada orang disana..." Qayyim memotong kata-kata Arwa. Kemudian dia terhenti, membesarkan gambaran tersebut dalam pandangannya.

Lalu dia menepuk bahu Adam.

"Adam! Itu Dhuha!" Umum Qayyim dengan senyuman lega tertampal diwajah.

"Luke, bawa Is bersama dan berkumpul dibawah pokok sana." Arah Adam serta merta. Lega datang seperti air sejuk dicurahkan keatas tubuh yang sedang berpanas. Luke akur tanpa banyak tanya.

"Stay with me, Is." Arwa dengar Luke berbisik pada Is. Lantas mengingatkan Arwa pada seseorang.

"Adam, kita perlu cari Muiz."

"Dia sering bersama Tariq, mungkin dia sudah pun bersama Tariq dan kebawah pokok sana." Ujar Adam, cuba menenangkan Arwa. Arwa ingin menafikan andaian Adam, sebab memang nampak sangat bicara Adam itu sekadar mahu mengelakkan Arwa lebih cuak berbaur bimbang tahap mega.

Namun, entah mengapa, Arwa tidak mampu hendak bersetuju dengan Adam. Nak tak nak dia cuba merasionalkan minda, menyedapkan hati yang Muiz sudah bersama Tariq.

"Kita harus dapatkan Dhuha, keadaannya tidak memuaskan." Kata Qayyim.

"Arwa-"

"Kita dapatkan Dhuha." Potong Arwa dan mula berlari untuk mendapatkan Dhuha.

***

"Semua dah dibawa ke hospital. Kita turun kebawah, ada Zedd menanti dengan yang lain." Ujar Tariq pada Adam. Mata tertancap pada Dhuha yang didukung Adam. Wajahnya melecur, rambutnya juga pendek mempunyai kesan terbakar. Dalam tangan Adam ada Qayyim yang nampaknya dah shut down sendiri.

"Adam turun dahulu. Is sudah dibawa kebawah. Tariq akan susul kemudian." Tariq menepuk bahu Adam sekali kemudian dia menghampiri Arwa yang berdiri seorang diri, merenung dewan jemaah dijilat api. Mujur letupan sudah berhenti sepenuhnya. Bahagian Penyelamat sudah sampai dan bertungkus lumus untuk memadamkan api merah kebiruan itu.

"Arwa..."

"Dia tak ada, kan? We've lost him."

Tariq tak berani nak berkata apa.

"I've promised him I was the one to kill him. He broke his promise, every time. I was the one to hurt him, now he is gone. Prickly liar." Gumam Arwa marah. Matanya merah. Seboleh yang mungkin mengeraskan hati dari sebarang emosi.

"Arwa, I'm sorry..." Gumam Tariq, merangkul bahu Arwa dari belakang dan memeluk Arwa erat. Wajah dibenamkan diantara tengkuk dan bahu Arwa.

"I can't believe him..." Arwa menakup mulutnya. Mata dipejam rapat lantas dia terduduk membawa Tariq bersama.

"I'm sorry." Gumam Tariq dalam getar suara.

"Kenapa... Tariq, kenapa dia? Puan Masyitah, Natrah, Naufal and them... We've lost-"

Tariq mendiamkan diri, tak mampu hendak bersuara. Untuk kali ini dia tidak mampu untuk kuat. Dalam tangis, dia memeluk Arwa erat, dalam hati mengucap maaf berkali-kali.

***


	35. #35

"Ada lagi sesiapa diatas?" Adam menyoal sebaik saja kedua Tariq dan Arwa turun kebawah. Arwa menutup pintu diatas kepalanya lalu dikunci dengan memusingkan pulas pemegang pintu tersebut hingga muncul bunyi 'klik' yang agak kuat. Tariq menggeleng bagi membalas soalan Adam. Adam memerhatikan keadaan Tariq buat seketika, lalu memandang pada Arwa yang terus berlalu meninggalkan kedua mereka.

Tariq menoleh seraya mengeluh kecil. "Tariq beransurlah. Ramai penjaga sudah pun berkumpul dan membantu apa yang patut." Beritahu Adam.

"Yang lain?"

"Dhuha ditempatkan dalam Tertiary Re:genesis manakala Is buat sementara ini ditempatkan dalam Primary Re:genesis. Ramai juga yang ditempatkan dalam bahagian pertama itu, selain Is. Kepada yang mempunyai cedera kecil dirawat dalam Bilik Rawatan bahagian A." Jelas Adam kepada Tariq. Tariq mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Adam. Sey mahu beransur sekejap." Tariq mengukir senyum nipis, raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan yang dia keletihan.

"Tariq," langkah Tariq terhenti apabila Adam menyebut namanya.

"Kamu pergi ikut Arwa, dapatkan rawatan dahulu dan berehat. Sey akan bantu uruskan hal yang lain bersama Zayid. Sebentar lagi Zayid akan dapatkan kamu. Dia sedang berjumpa Karen dibilik Re." Ujar Adam. Dia tidak mempamerkan kebimbangan melihatkan keadaab Tariq, walaupun dia benar-benar kerisauan sebenarnya. Tariq angguk lagi.

"In syaa Allah." Balas Tariq dan berlalu.

Adam mengeluh perlahan. Dia mengahantar langkah Tariq hingga Tariq memasuki salah satu bilik disisi lorong putih itu. Adam kemudiannya meninggalkan pintu masuk kebawah itu dan mendapatkan bilik Primary Re:genesis 072 dimana Is ditempatkan. Pintu itu dikuak perlahan.

Luke yang sedang duduk menghadap kapsul depan mata dimana Is sedang berehat didalamnya, menoleh. Dia tidak bersuara. Mungkin sekadar ingin tahu siapa yang membuka pintu. Wajahnya sugul, jelas menunjukkan keadaan hati yang rawan. "Luke, mengapa kamu keluar dari kapsul kamu?" Adam menyoal, menghampiri Luke.

Luke menggeleng. "I don't think I can rest. Especially when Is is beside me, unconscious."

Adam diam buat seketika.

"Bukhari akan sampai esok pagi."

Badan Luke mengeras buat seketika, dia senyap. 

"Dia sudah pun mendapat berita tentang Masyitah, Natrah dan Naufal serta keadaan yang lain. Kamu perlu berada dalam kapsul tersebut selama dua jam sahaja lagi sebelum kamu dipindahkan kewad biasa. Sekiranya kamu tidak mahu, kami hanya khuatir gas beracun dalam badan kamu tidak sepenuhnya dinaturilasikan atau dibuang. Hal ini akan melengahkan proses penyembuhan dan juga penghasilan sel baharu." Jelas Adam tanpa memandang Luke.

Is yang masih belum menyedarkan diri tenang dalam lena didalam kapsulnya. Bahagian wajah sahaja dibenarkan lihat, manakala daripada bahu dan kebawah, terhadang dengan logam kapsul untuk proses penyembuhan dan regenerasi kulit. Ada waktu yang telah dihadkan, sampai masa, pesakit akan dikeluarkan dan ditempatkan kewad biasa, bergantung kepada kadar penyembuhan mereka.

"Alright..." Kecil sahaja nada suara Luke, tidak mahu membantah. Sebab lagi lama dia duduk diluar, lagi lambat hal ini diselesaikan. Lagipula, dia tidak perlu duduk lama dalam kapsulnya, dua jam saja lagi. Nak dibanding dengan Is, dalam enam jam lagi. Luke bangkit dari duduk dan menghampiri kapsulnya yang terletak sepuluh langkah dari kapsul Is. Setelah kapsul dibuka, dia pun berbaring didalam kapsul tersebut.

Adam menutup kapsul itu kemudian mengubah serba sedikit regulasi dalam kapsul kerana Luke keluar lebih awal daripada masa yang ditetapkan. Dia memerhatikan Luke yang lama kelamaan terlena dalam renungnya sendiri.

Kemudian, Adam keluar dari bilik tersebut dan pergi ke bilik dimana Dhuha ditempatkan. Tertiary Re:genesis 009. Pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan. Mata terus terjatuh pada kapsul yang penuh dengan cecair berwarna biru. Bilik tersebut juga agak gelap, hanya lampu putih malap menyala menerangkan lagi warna biru tersebut, mewarnai lantai dengan biasan air. Dhuha ada didalamnya. Bagai terapung dalam lena yang panjang. Ada tiub kecil yang dimasukkan dalam rongga hidung dan mulutnya untuk bantuan pernafasan. Peparunya diubahsuai untuk menyerap oksigen dan udara yang sepatutnya, sepertimana keadaan bayi dalam perut ibu. Dipergelangan tangan juga dicucuk tiub halus untuk proses dialysis membersihkan darah serta memasukkan ubat-ubatan yang diperlukan.

"Adam,"

Pintu dikuak luas lagi, mendengarkan namanya disebut.

"Laura..."

Wanita itu bersanggul tinggi, alis matanya tajam memandang Adam. Ada notepad dalam tangan sedang dia berdiri dihadapan monitor yang terdapat dikepala kapsul Dhuha.

Laura mengangguk. Apabila Adam mendekati, Laura membuka suara.

"Dhuha is stabilised now. Dalam sehari dua dia akan berada dalam kapsul sehingga respon regenesis tubuhnya memberi respon positif yang sepatutnya berlaku pada badan Aria. Dalam keadaan sekarang, sel badan Dhuha tidak menunjukkan sebarang tanda tersebut, menunjukkan proses penyembuhan kulit agak lambat daripada yang sepatutnya. It is because her internal environment is regulation to ease off the toxins in her blood which is in abundance amount. Mujur akumulasi tidak berlaku. Besides that, the Regen's fluid will help her healing proses for now, so there's nothing to be worried about for now." Terang Laura mata terlekat pada skrin notepad. Lauran terdiam sekejap, menatap wajah Adam yang tidak menunjukkan sebarang ekspresi merenung Dhuha dalam kapsul. Raut wajah Laura dilembutkan, nafas dihela panjang. Notepad yang dipegang diturunkan kesisi tangan.

"Though, Adam, what happened back there?" Soal Laura, ada bimbang dalam nada.

Adam menggeleng. "Sey tak pasti. Semasa sey sampai di Dewan Jemaah, masih ada bom yang meletup sehinggalah beberapa minit selepas itu, letupan berhenti."

Laura mengeluh kemudian dia menghadapkan badan pada kapsul Dhuha.

"I got some data about the explosion, it seems the place is surrounded by an invincible layer. It only surrounds that Hall and it is used to convert and neutralise the gases that emerged from the Hall so that it is more environment friendly. So it kinda answers why, bilamasa kalian semua nak turun kebawah, dipokok tersebut suhunya agak kontra daripada berdekatan dengan dewan. I'm not sure how much is the radius of the layer, but I think it is thoroughly planned and for the question why this explosion happens, I have no idea." Ujar Laura, berniat hendak berkongsi pendapat.

Adam mengangguk kecil. Dia tidak memberikan apa-apa respon. Laura juga terdiam sekejap, sebelum dia sendiri perlu beredar untuk melihat keadaan yang lain. Pintu ditutup dengan cermat, meninggalkan Adam dengan Dhuha sendirian didalam bilik itu.

Adam sering kali bertanyakan mengapa perkara ini perlu berlaku kepada mereka. Mengapa mereka diwujudkan, kemudian manusia mahu menghapuskan mereka. Mengapa manusia menciptakan mereka dan membuat mereka menjadi sebahagian daripada sekutu mereka padahal pada hakikatnya manusia membuat mereka sebagai hamba abdi.

Dia ingat lagi, keadaan dimana Adam tersedar dalam kapsulnya sendiri, melihat mata-mata memerhatikan setiap tingkah lakunya. Namun detik itu hanya untuk beberapa ketika sebelum seorang lelaki bermata lembut membuat isyarat kepada yang lain supaya pergi. Bilik itu menjadi kosong daripada manusia selain Adam sendiri dan lelaki itu.

\---

Apabila pandangan semakin terang dan jelas, seorang lelaki berambut hitam likat tersisir rapi menyapa pandangan. Lelaki itu mengukir senyum lebar, mahu menyembunyikan rasa teruja yang bergelumbang dalam hati kecilnya.

"Kamu hidup." Dia mengucap pendek.

Wajahnya disentuh dan diamati lama. "Kamu adalah yang pertama yang sempurna secara keseluruhannya. Kami berjaya, alhamdulillah." Tuturnya perlahan.

"Spesimen 2509, nama kamu ialah Adam, sehingga hayat sey dikandung badan." Ujarnya dengan senyuman, membantu Adam duduk.

\---

Pintu diketuk beberapa kali, memanggil Adam kembali ke realiti.

"You, gonna stay here tonight?" Ujar Zayid mengangkat kening sebelah sambil menjengukkan kepala daripada daun pintu.

Adam mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada wajah Dhuha yang masih lena dalam kapsul. Dia tidak membalas.

"Uhm, Qabel and Lunar are outside. Adam nak tidur kat kabin malam ni? Sebab sey tidur sana malam ni. Kena jaga bahagian sempadan."

Adam mengerutkan dahi apabila mendengarkan penyataan Zayid. Dia berpaling semula. "Kamu seorang?"

"Dunno. Yes, and no. Sebab kalau Adam nak stay, sey pergi dulu dengan Qabel dan Lunar. Sey tanya ni pun sebab diorang ingatkan sey pada Adam." Kata Zayid sambil membuat isyarat keluar dengan ibu jari.

"Sey akan susul kemudian."

"Ouh, yeah. Okay. By the way, yang lain semua dah black out. Sey check masing-masing tadi. Tariq pun dah kena dos ubat tidur sekali dengan Arwa. Sey akan sampaikan pada Dr Laura that we're gonna stay back at the cabin." Beritahu Zayid untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Adam. Adam mengangguk. Dia menoleh kedinding, melihat jam digital yang tertera disitu.

0355 am

Sudah larut malam. Adam mengeluh. Dia sendiri tidak pasti sama ada dia boleh berehat dengan baik selepas ini. Memori itu menjengah kembali. Melihat keadaan dewan jemaah yang masih lagi meletup dibahagian dalam sewaktu Adam sampai, melihat keadaan Dhuha yang cedera parah dek melecur satu badan manakala yang lain pula ditinggalkan oleh yang tersayang. Terkadang terfikir dan terdetik jauh disudut hati, mempersoalkan mengapa diri terpilih menjadi yang kekal bernafas di dunia ini. Menghadapi realiti dan masa depan yang coraknya tidak menenti dan tidak terancang dek akal. Adam mengeluh panjang.

Akhirnya dia beredar dengan berat hati untuk meninggalkan Dhuha. Akan tetapi Adam juga tidak boleh membiarkan Zayid seorang menjaga kawasan sempadan. Sungguh, walaupun sepanjang hidup Adam, Adam sudah kehilangan ramai insan yang tersayang, namun setiap daripadanya meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam pada Adam. Yang membentuk siapa Adam sekarang ini. Justeru, andai ada perkara yang tidak enak menimpa diri Zayid, Adam juga akan menjadi salah seorang yang akan merasa kehilangan.

***

Adam...

Adam...!

...!!!

Adam mencelikkan mata, tersentak mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Dia memandang sekeliling, bilik itu kelam dengan hanya warna lampu biru yang terbias dek air dalam kapsul Dhuha. Bunyi mesin menderam perlahan menyaluti kesunyian bilik tersebut. Jantung berdegup kencang. Perut terasa diikat dari dalam.

Adam-

...ngan kau pulang-

Adam pantas bangkit dari duduknya. Tak sedar sejak bila dia boleh terlena disisi kapsul Dhuha. Jam didinding dipandang sekilas.

0549 am

Adam bergegas mendapatkan pintu yang mana terbuka dari luar. Spontan kaki Adam melangkah setapak kebelakang.

"Eh, Adam? Kamu tak pulang lagi?"

"Ah, belum. Mengapa?"

"Oh, I thought kamu dah pergi bersama Zedd. Sey masuk balik ni pun sebab nak kena monitor keadaan Dhuha setiap jam."

Adam!!!

Jangan kau pulang-!

Suara yang berdesing dalam telinganya itu berbaur amaran. Degup jantung Adam semakin kencang.

"Laura, sey harus beransur dahulu-"

"Ah, okay. Datang sini tak lepas ni?"

Zedd-!

Adam tidak tenang. Mengapa dengan Zayid? Apa yang sedang berlaku?

Adam hanya mengangguk laju dan bergegas keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia segera berlari ke pintu keluar yang berada di makmal zon holistik yang berdekatan dengan kabin. Jalan agak jauh daripada dewan Re:genesis. Adam mengambil jalan pinta dengan melalui bilik janitor dibahagian hujung dewan Re:genesis. Bilik itu agak memanjang dan mempunyai pintu keluar yang terus bersambung dengan bilik ujikaji 01 yang juga berada dalam zon holistik. Daripada pintu tersebut, dia memanjat tangga kepermukaan. DNA Adam dikenal pasti pada permukaan pintu lantas pintu itu ditolak buka oleh Adam.

Deru angin bertiup deras menyambut Adam kepermukaan belantara. Adam mengerutkan dahi apabila satu bau yang sangat dikenali menyapa deria. Pantas Adam mengorak langkah mengikut bau tersebut. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Adam melepasi kawasan kabin namun apa yang dicari tidak ditemui. Perasaan mula bermain dengan minda menimbulkan ragu dan gusar dalam hati.

Suara itu sudah menyepi. Menambahkan lagi kebimbangan dalam hati Adam ditambah dengan ketakutan yang sudah lama tidak menjengah ruang perasaan. Bau itu semakin kuat. Mata meliar mencari kelibat yang dikenali. Lantas pandangan Adam tertancap pada sesuatu yang sedang bergerak.

Tiba-tiba Adam jatuh kesisi dihempap sesuatu yang agak membebankan.

"Shhh....!"

Adam menoleh. Mata membesar. Jari telunjuk Zayid dilekatkan pada bibir menyuruh Adam diam walaupun Adam tidak sempat pun bersuara.

"Hush and listen."

-kau okay tak!?

-pergi aje la. Karang terlepas, susah kita nak jejak semula.

-eh, kau pasti ke makhluk itu yang kita cari?

-tak kisah lah sesiapa, sebab arahan suruh kita clearkan sesiapa yang duduk kabin usang tu.

Dahi Adam berkerut, hairan. Dia menoleh pada Zayid disebelahnya yang kelihatan mengah dan sedang berusaha mengawal pernafasan sendiri. Zayid perasan akan pandangan Adam, sekadar memberi sengih.

"Kamu dengar ada berapa suara? Sey tak dapat nak dengar dengan jelas." Bisik Zayid perlahan.

Dalam samar cahaya pagi itu Adam menatap wajah Zayid. Kali ini kerut didahinya menitipkan musykil dalam hati.

"Apakah kamu tercedera?" Dia menyoal kembali.

Zayid tersentak sekejap sebelum laju menggeleng. "It's alright-" ujar Zayid mengukir senyum kelat dek menahan perit yang memedihkan. Tangan Zayid lekas mencengkam lengan baju Adam apabila dia melihat warna mata Adam menjadi lebih gelap daripada biasa. "Adam-"  
Seru Zayid, merayu perlahan.

"Duduk sini dan jangan dekati sey sehinggalah sey sendiri datang kemari." Bicara Adam keras, dia lantas bangkit tanpa menghiraukan sebarang bantahan daripad Zayid. Zayid mengetap bibir melihat Adam menyusup pergi bagaikan ular yang mahu menerkam dalam senyap. Nafas yang dikawal tadi menjadi deras, Zayid terpaksa berbaring diatas rumput yang berembun dengan mata yang berpinar-pinar mahu melihat dunia. Tangan yang menahan sakit dibahagian bawah dada diangkat, Zayid mengerang kecil apabila tekanan dilepaskan dari kawasan itu. Tangannya sudahpun merah dengan darah dan dia sendiri dapat rasa yang darah itu tidak berhenti. Dia kembali meletakkan tangannya disisi badan. Terkebil-kebil dia cuba kekal sedar.

Salah satu sebabnya, dia dengar ada sesuatu sedang menghampiri di celah-celah rumput dan pokok renek yang rimbun dalam hutan ini. Nafas dilepas panjang apabila pandangan terhadang dengan bayang Lunar. Zayid mengukir senyum lemah mendengarkan Lunar mendesah perlahan. Lunar mendekatkan wajah pada muka Zayid lalu mengusap perlahan. Bulunya yang gebu menggelikan Zayid, gelak kecil yang mahu terlepas diganti dengan erangan sakit.

Lunar berbunyi perlahan, kemudian berjalan dekat dengan kecederaan Zayid. Lunar mengangkat tangan Zayid yang menahan luka tersebut, kemudian menyelak baju yang dipakai Zayid, mendedahkan luka yang Zayid tidak tahu rupanya bagaimana.

Bibir bawah digigit, menahan pedih apabila Lunar perlahan-lahan menjilat kawasan cedera itu. Mahu meleleh air mata dek pedih yang menusuk-nusuk. Namun Zayid tetap berada dimana dia berada. Walaupun dah biasa tercedera sebegini rupa, tapi pada setiap kali berlakunya benda begini, pedihnya tetap serupa. Dari kejauhan, dapat dengar bunyi tembak menembak sedang berlaku. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, segalanya menjadi senyap. Derap tapak yang pantas dapat ditangkap bunyinya ditelinga Zayid. Tahulah dia, kerja Adam sudah selesai. Rasa mahu tergelak, bukan sebab tak percaya, tapi sebabnya sering sangat berlaku, kadang mengundang rasa sedih dalam hati sebab rasa tak berguna.

Sedas tembakan dilepaskan secara mengejut membingitkan telinga. Zayid terdengar bunyi sesuatu rebah menyembah bumi. Lunar pun terhenti seketika daripada menjilat luka Zayid, memerhatikan sekeliling. Buat seketika pandangan Lunar terhenti pada sesuatu sebelum kembali menjilat luka Zayid untuk menghentikan darah.

"Cora," suara Adam dalam dan keras. Lunar mengangkat kepala daripada menjilat luka Adam, kedua belah mata bertukar pada biru cerah. Lunar menderam perlahan. Zayid tak berani hendak membuka suara apabila personaliti Zerith menggantikan Adam yang dia kenal. Dia gerun dengan Adam yang satu ini.

"Cari Hans, kemudian dapatkan Bukhari, pinta dia untuk kemari." ujar Adam memberi arahan pada Lunar. Lunar seakan-akan mengangguk lalu dia memecut meninggalkan Adam dan Zayid. Apabila Adam mengalihkan pandangan pada Zayid, Zayid segera mengalihkan mata, takut dan kecut perut. Wajahnya pucat. Untuk dua sebab, pendarahan yang banyak dan takut ya amat pada Adam.

"Letakkan tangan kamu diatas bahu sey. Pegang kuat-" ujar Adam pada Zayid. Zayid patuh tanpa banyak bicara dan sebaik mungkin mengelakkan daripada menetang mata Adam yang putih jernih. Adam merangkul bahagian belakang Zayid kemudian menarik kedua belah kaki Zayid dengan tangan sebelah. Lalu, Adam mengangkat Zayid dengan cermat dan berhati-hati. Zayid kekal membisu dengan mata terpejam, tak berani bersuara. "Sey akan bawa kamu terus kekabin. Kamu perlu berehat. Luka kamu ini bukan luka biasa. Ada racun dalam tembakan itu. Mujur, Cora sudahpun mengurangkan sedikit kadar kealkalian racun tersebut." Beritahu Adam melangkah kearah kabin. Zayid diam tak berkutik. Dia memejamkan mata dan hanya fokus untuk mengawal pernafasan. Dibawah sedar, dia tidak lagi merasakan bahagian bawah pusatnya. T-shirt Adam dicengkam kuat.

Zayid takut.

Jarang perasaan ini menjengah ruang jiwanya. Dan apabila rasa itu datang, sukar untuknya bernafas. Peluh dingin menitik didahi, menggigit bibir bawah hingga putih. Mata dibiar pejam, tidak mahu menunjukkan air mata yang mahu mengalir. Dia menggeletar hebat. Tak terfikir pun kelelakian sendiri terasa agak tercabar dalam keadaan Adam mengangkatnya dek rasa takut yang seolah-olah memakan dirinya dari dalam.

Zayid dapat rasa Adam menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kamu takut?" Adam berbisik kecil. Zayid melepaskan bunyi kecil, antara jawab dengan tidak soalan cepu emas Adam itu.

"S... Rry." Ungkap Zayid dengan gigil yang tidak dapat dikawal.

"Shh," balas Adam sambil dia berjalan laju kearah kabin utama. Kabin utama merupakan kabin yang sering digunakan sebagai rumah tumpang berbanding dengan kabin yang lebih kecil yang mereka selalu duduk dahulu. Dan tujuan lain mereka ke kabin utama adalah untuk mengubah perhatian musuh daripada kabin kecil tadi. Kerana kabin kecil tadi lebih hampir dengan makmal bawah tanah dimana mereka menyimpan banyak dokumen dan kod-kod penting.

Sebaik saja masuk kedalam ruang kabin, Adam terus meletakkan Zayid diatas katil dibilik yang paling hampir dengan ruang utama yang bersambung dengan bahagian dapur.

Apabila kepala menyentuh permukaan bantal yang empuk, mata terus dipejam rapat. Adam menolak rambut depan Zayid yang menghadang mata Zayid. "Zayid, sey mahu keluar untuk seketika. Luka kamu akan berdarah lagi dalam masa kita menunggu mereka sampai. Dhuha pun tiada. Sey mahu cari sesuatu untuk keluarkan sisa racun itu dalam badan kamu." Kata Adam, menatap wajah Penjaganya buat seketika. Kemudian dia berpaling mahu keluar dari bilik tersebut. Namun langkah serta merta terhenti apabila dia merasakan jari kelingkingnya ditarik. Adam berpaling.

Zayid merenung siling diatas, mata tertancap pada kipas yang berpusing perlahan. Aturan nafasnya sudah kembali normal, tetapi wajah Zayid pucat lesi. Zayid melepaskan pegangannya, lalu dengan tangan sebelah, dia meletakkan lengan diatas dahi.

"Zedd en, dulu, waktu kena campak kat pusat pemilihan tu dulu sebab kadar Aria tinggi sangat waktu umur enam tahun, semua orang pulaukan Zayid. I mean, kena pulau secara tetiba tu sejak naik standard yang keempat, umur nak masuk 13 tahun. Memang teruk kena pulau dengan budak-budak tu. Guardian yang lain okay aje. Layan macam biasa. Aku pun tak ada masalah sangat bila regimen berlangsung setiap hari sampai malam. Bila test, aku lepas aje, ranking never under three."

Adam tidak bersuara apabila Zayid tiba-tiba bercerita. Dia hanya menarik kerusi yang terletak disebelah meja kecil, dirapatkan pada katil untuk mendengar kisah Zayid. Adam sendiri tak pasti mengapa Zayid tiba-tiba mahu bercerita, tapi dalam masa yang sama Adam dapat rasa Zayid tidak mahu keseorangan.

"It wasn't a good time, y'know. Living alone, macam tak wujud pun dalam komuniti tu. Especially, everything memang individually. Safu malam ni, lepas habis regimen dengan supper, aku ronda ke belakang asrama. Guna lampu pada jam tangan nak tengok jalan. Then aku jumpa anak kucing yang still basah lagi, macam baru lepas keluar dari maknya. Bila aku datang dekat lagi, rupanya emaknya mati dah. Malam tu jugak aku gali lubang kubur maknya, dengan cangkul aku tak ingat aku rembat tang mana. Sejak hari tu, aku jaga empat ekor anak kucing tu, jadi peneman kala sunyi." Zayid tersengih sendiri. Lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"Memang comel gila la, sekor-sekor bulu gebu ya amat. Dua warna kelabu coklat, satu tu macam oren, satu lagi putih bertompok oren. Yang last ni memang paling cute tahap dewa, tapi yang satu nilah paling lemah sekali. Aku jaga dia elok-elok, sampaikan bapak dia nak makan pun dah tak dapat. Aku paling sayang yang satu ni lah. Aku jaga semua sampai dorang ni lima ke enam tahun ikut tahun kucing. Memang masing-masing bulu lawa, cantik aje semua. Elok aje dua jantan dua betina. Aku ada gak terfikir nak hadiahkan sekor dua kat sorang guardian yang lawa ni, namanya Yvonne. Dia kira cam nurse ah, duk kat bilik kesihatan tu memanjang. Tapi dia baik dan aku tahu dia suka kucing." Zayid tergelak sendiri, mengimbau memori lama yang tidaklah semanis mana. Hati sebenarnya rasa sakit ya amat tika itu.

"Petang tu, balik nak bersiap untuk maghrib, tetiba sorang mat taiko yang memang ketua segala ketua budak kat sekolah tu datang bilik aku dengan bekas tupperware sederhana besar dalam tangan. Senyum manis gila, aku tak tahu cemana aku boleh tertipu dengan senyuman penuh konspirasi tu. Mamat ni orang panggil dia Zero. Tak tahulah kenapa, tapi dia salah sorang rival aku gak kalau ikut ranking tu. Aku tahu, dialah dalang segalanya yang buat orang pulau kan aku. Pastu, Zero ni offer aku daging grilled yang dorang kata dorang buat tadi. Time tu tak terlintas dalam kepala otak yang pusat pemilihan mana ada ERT nak mengajar memasak segala bagai. Ajar bab teknikal and cara mekanikal untuk slaughter makhluk lain iya la. Aku pun tak fikir menda sangat, kata okay aje. Sebab malas nak telagah. Aku pun jamah lah daging tu. Rasa dia lain dari yang lain. Bukan macam daging lembu ke kambing ke unta ke apatah lagi ayam, memang jauh sekali. Kenyalnya lain. Bila dia tanya, sedap tak daging tu, aku laju aje mengangguk." Zayid menelan air liur yang terasa kesat. Nafas yang ditarik pun rasa payah nak disedut. Zayid melepaskan keluhan berat.

"Dia jawab, 'mestilah sedap, it's your favourite kittens' meat. You enjoy it huh?' Terus jatuh tupperware tu dari tangan aku. Rasa nak nangis, menang perit gila perasaan tu. Aku pandang dia macam tak percaya. Bila aku tanya dia serious ke tak, dia ketawa macam psiko. Aku terus lari ke tempat yang aku selalu lepak dengan kucing-kucing tu. Dan memang sah, bulu yang tercabut dari badan, darah still fresh atas rumput dan ada gak yang mengalir menuju ke longkang. Aku menangis teruk gila, muntah tak payah cakap, sampai dehydrated tak silap aku. Memang lama gila aku meratap sampai pengsan right then and there." Zayid mengangkat lengan dari muka, menoleh pada Adam apabila dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam kemas. Dia mengukir senyum pahit. Mata dikalihkan kesisi yang lain.

"Bila aku sedar, aku dah ada dalam bilik kesihatan. Yvonne kat situ, mengeluh lega bila aku tersedar. Dia inform pada aku yang bawa aku ke bilik kesihatan, is Zero. Macam ironik tahap giga aje, I know. Tak lama lepastu, Zero masuk dalam bilik kesihatan tu, muka macam devasated gila lah en. Yvonne konon blah kejap, nak bagi ruang untuk kami berbalas kata ke apa, Zero pun buka suara. Dia tanya aku ok ke tak. Aku straight suruh dia blah. Muka dia macam kena tampar dengan perempuan. Dia tak cakap apa dah, literally blah dari situ. Since that day, aku dengar cerita dia kena kuarantin daripada yang lain. Then aku dah tak nampak dia dah. Mati dah rasanya, atau-" ayat Zayid tergantung apabila Adam tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata berubah kelabu jernih. Tangan Zayid dilepaskan.

Zayid tersengih sendiri apabila Adam hampir berpaling untuk mendapatkan pintu. Tetapi pergerakkan Adam serta merta terhenti apabila dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin ditujukan dibelakang kepalanya. Ekspresi Zayid serta merta membeku.

"It's you." Gumam Zayid rendah memandang sesiapa makhluk dibelakang Adam.

"Hell, it is. Never thought you would remember." Ujar lelaki itu, menyindir.

"Aku tak boleh lupa, such charming memories you paint for me."

"Yeah, and I am about to do it again. You should know though, that some things are meant to be destroyed after it is created." Picu hampir ditekan, namun Adam lebih pantas daripada manusia itu.

Dalam sekelip mata Adam berpaling dan menangkap tangan yang memegang senjata, terus memusingkan tangan tersebut hingga bunyi tulang patah bergema dalam bilik itu. Manakala, pada masa yang sama, tangan sebelah yang bebas menyentak nadi utama dibahagian pangkal leher, menyekat sebarang darah untuk lalu dan pada masa yang sama melumpuhkan tulang belakang manusia itu dalam jangka masa yang singkat. Mereka memerlukan lelaki itu hidup untuk mengetahui sebarang informasi. Lelaki itu terus rebah dalam tangan Adam, pistol yang digunakan tadi jatuh diatas lantai.

"Zero," tutur Zayid sepatah, membuatkan Adam menoleh.

"Dialah Zero." Jelas Zayid sebelum dia juga meninggalkan realiti.

***

"Ughh, friggin' disgusting A.F." Arwa menggelengkan kepala melihatkan darah membuak keluar daripada pangkal leher yang tidak lagi memegang kepala. Katana yang dipegang ditusuk kejantung simati bagi menyerap kandungan Aria dalam badan lelaki tersebut untuk kegunaan dirinya sendiri. Terdapat satu tiub halus yang mengikat pangkal katana dengan tubuh Arwa. Tiub tersebut memasuki salur darah Arwa melalui pora-pora kecil untuk proses penyerapan Aria berlaku. Kadang kala, terlepas bau aneh apabila proses sedang berjalan, sampai masuk ke deria bau Arwa, sampai terasa dek lidah. Itu yang boleh tahu sedap ke tak darah simati.

Tiga orang tumbang dalam tangan Arwa. Baru faham kenapa Adam suruh ke kabin utama dan bukan ke kabin kecil hujung dunia tu. Ada orang mengendap rupanya. En Bukhari- err, Abah, dah pun masuk kedalam kabin untuk melihat keadaan Zedd yang dengarnya kena tembak dengan peluru beracun. Bahkan bahagian bawah tubuh (kaki) dah pun lumpuh disebabkan racun tersebut. Itu pun mujur Lunar dah buang serba sikit kandungan racun tu dari dalam badan Zedd.

Rasa menyengat tiba-tiba dipergelangan tangan Arwa yang memegang katana menandakan proses penyerapan Aria sudah selesai. Arwa mencabut katana kesayangannya dari jantung simati, lalu untuk kali ketiga, dia membersihkan kepala pedang dengan daun pokok yang berdekatan. Bau yang tersejat keudara indicate kadar glukosa yang agak tinggi membuatkan darah simati agak manis. Lagipun darah pun pekat dan untung Arwa simati ini berdarah O. Tak tentu kadar immuniti. Tetapi selalunya darah O ini immuniti agak tinggi berbanding jenis darah lain, maka, sedikit sebanyak transaksi natural passive immunity ini beri impak pada immuniti Arwa sendiri.

Arwa berjalan masuk keruang kabin, dan terus menuju kebilik dimana Zedd ditempatkan. Abah sedang memeriksa keadaan Zedd ketika itu, mencucuk sesuatu kedalam salur darah Zedd dimana Zedd ditembak.

"Mana Adam?" Arwa menyoal, mendapati Adam tiada didalam bilik itu.

"Dia mungkin ke bilik kuarantin dekat belakang kut, ada hostage." Balas Abah tanpa mengangkat kepala daripada suntikan yang sedang dijalankan. Arwa mengangguk dan berlalu keluar untuk mendapatkan Adam. Dia melalui koridor kecil dan kebilik belakang dimana hanya bilik itu saja yang sengaja ditampal simen dan mempunyai satu tingkap kecil bagi pengudaraan berlaku. Ketika Arwa membuka pintu, Adam sedang mengikat seseorang yang tidak dikenali diatas kerusi elektrik.

"Dia nak bunuh kau gak ke, Adam?" Arwa menyoal sambil bersandar dimuka pintu. Katana dalam tangan sudah kembali menjadi logam sebesar kotak cincin sejak selesai proses penyerapan Aria tadi.

Adam tidak membalas. Dan senang-senang begitu, Arwa menganggap itu jawapan Adam untuk penyataan 'ya'. Arwa membuang pandang pada lelaki yang telah pun elok terduduk diatas kerusi elektrik itu. Memang tipikal orang bersenam badan fit, muka berbentuk. Alis mata tajam, hidung mancung dan rambut pendek dengan warna hitam likat kecuali highlight yang warna putih macam silver dijambulnya. Kulit muka kuning langsat, Arwa agak, tak mustahil dulu lelaki ini hot stuff idola jejaka dan idaman beliawanis zaman dulu.

"Arwa, mengapa kamu berada disini? Kamu tidak bersama dengan Tariq?" Adam bertanya selesai saja dia mengikat lelaki itu.

"Oh. Aku dengar Laura cakap dengan Abah tentang Zedd bila aku tersedar tu. Terus aku ikut datang sekali. No need to worry, aku okay dah sebab terlajak lama sikit duduk dalam Re:g tu. Good as new," Arwa angkat thumbs up dengan senyuman ditampal untuk meyakinkan Adam. Pandangan Adam berubah lembut. Kemudian Adam mengusap kepala Arwa ketika dia melalui pintu.

"Adam mahu lihat keadaan Lunar dan Qabel. Nak ikut?"

"Oh- dorang injured juga ke?" Arwa bertanya, membuntuti Adam dari belakang.

"Adam tak tahu." Jawab Adam seraya menggeleng.

"Though, Zedd cam kenal je mamat yang jadi hostage kita tu?"

Adam tersentak, tetapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Arwa pun memutuskan untuk senyap saja memandangkan Adam tak mahu menjawab soalan tersebut.

"Adam," panggil Abah apabila Adam dan Arwa melalui depan pintu bilik yang menempatkan Zedd.

"Kita akan bawa Zedd untuk rawatan. Cuma kena pastikan dekat luar sana selamat supaya kita dapat pindahkan Zedd." Beritahu Abah pada Adam. Adam mengangguk. Kemudian Abah kembali masuk dalam bilik, menyelesaikan apa yang patut.

Sebaik saja Abah menghilang dalam bilik itu, Lunar dan Qabel telah pun berada dalam ruang utama kabin. Adam menuju ke sofa ditengah-tengah ruang rehat yang luas, lalu Adam mengambil tempat diatas sofa. Adam menggamit kearah dua ekor haiwan albino tadi supaya mendatanginya. Arwa ambil tempat disebelah Adam. Qabel menggeselkan badannya dikaki Adam manakala Lunar mendekati Arwa.

"Mereka ada nama sebenar, sebelum mereka menjalani revolusi kerana cedera parah yang pasti akan meragut nyawa mereka dahulu. Lunar namanya ialah Cora, Qabel; Hans." Kata Adam sambil memeriksa keadaan Qabel-Hans untuk memastikan dia tiada seberang kecederaan sepanjang mereka menyerang tadi. Selepas itu, Adam menggamit pada Cora, juga lakukan perkara yang sama.

"Hans, Cora... Woa, itu lagi awesome. Okay. Arwa bagi nama pun sebab jumpa mereka dahulu. They are very pretty." Puji Arwa tersenyum ikhlas. Namun, serta merta air muka berubah keruh.

"Mengapa?" Adam menyoal, perasan akan perubahan wajah Arwa. Arwa menggeleng.

"Entah lah. Rasa tak percaya apa yang jadi semalam. It was like- a nightmare. Tadi pun, dapat berita, dorang masih undergo investigation dan buat identification keatas mayat-mayat dalam Dewan Jemaah..." Luah Arwa dengan keluhan panjang. Kemudian Arwa menggeleng sendiri.

"Though, humans, I see, we create things, to destroy." Arwa menoleh pada Adam yang merenung kosong karpet yang terhampar diatas lantai kayu depan mata sambil tangan membabi buta mengusap badan Cora.

"Mengapa Arwa berfikir begitu?"

"Entah. Bagi aku, Dewan Jemaah tu memang sengaja mereka bina, supaya in time, sampai masa, mereka hancurkan then buat yang lain. Just for the fun of it." Jawab Arwa, menjongket kedua belah bahu.

Kenyataan Arwa buat Adam menyoal kewujudannya sendiri. Bukan dia tak tahu apa sebab dia diwujudkan, tapi bila benar-benar menyedari hakikat yang satu itu, rasa tertampar tiba-tiba. Adam mengeluh kecil.

"Bukan sebahagian perkara yang diciptakan adalah untuk dihancurkan. Malah, setiap satu perkara yang wujud sememangnya akan hancur sampai satu masa."

"That's why nothing is permanent."

Kedua mereka senyap, mengamati sepi yang membaluti suasana.

"Bak kata Tariq, we create to destroy." Gumam Arwa rendah.

Tiba-tiba jam digital Arwa berbunyi dengan BIP kecil yang berulang-ulang. Arwa lekas menekan butang disisi jam tersebut, menyalakan mesej hologram.

Tariq tak ada.

***


	36. #36

  
  


Sinar yang tiba-tiba memancar terang menyilaukan pemandangan mata yang belum pun sempat dicelik buka. Nafasnya berat, dahi berkerut dalam apabila dia cuba mencelikkan mata. Kepala terasa berat dengan denyut yang bergema dalamruang minda memekakkan telinga. Dia merasakan sentuhan dibawah dagu, mengangkat wajahnya supaya mendongak.

"Morning my dear," Lelaki itu mengukir senyum segaris.

"Sayang, tak ada orang nak menyelinap waktu malam bagi kau minum macam dulu, ya?" Dia menyindir lalu menarik tangannya dari wajah lelaki bermata dwiwarna yang terikat kedua belah tangannya dengan rantai logam yang melekat didinding.

"Aku mahu dengar suaramu, wahai Nuh. You have been obscenely quiet these days, aku terfikir, kenapa..."

Nuh menunduk lemah. Bibirnya kering dan berdarah. Bawah mata menghitam gelap. Kulit tubuh semakin pucat dan setiap nadi bagai terbonjol dipermukaan kulitnya.

"I doubt, tapi aku dapat rasa harini kita akan ada tetamu menziarah." Beritahu Eli dengan senyuman sambil menyisir rambut depan Nuh kebelakang, menyerlahkan mata dwiwarna yang kuyu dan tak bermaya. Nuh melihat muka Eli dihadapannya. Dia tidak pun mendongak, tak terdaya pun nak berbuat begitu.

"You... Are afraid..." Gumam Nuh perlahan dengan suara serak kerana tekak kering setelah beberapa hari tidak dibasahkan.

"Hm? Why?" Eli mempersoalkan kenyataan Nuh yang satu itu dengan muka tak bersalah. Nuh melepaskan nafas panjang yang rasa tersekat dalam peparu.

Sebab aku boleh bunuh kau...

"Kau percaya?" Eli tiba-tiba menyoal, masih dengan senyum sinisnya. Nuh menunduk kembali, mendiamkan diri. Sekelip mata, telapak tangan Eli bertemu pipi kiri Nuh.

Tamparan hebat itu Nuh bergema diruang bilik kosong itu. "You think you could kill me and you don't even know how." Eli mengetap bibir, nafasnya deras. Warna mata berubah.

Nuh menelan liur, merasakan logam dalam mulutnya. Pedih yang dirasakan dipipi Nuh buat tak peduli, walaupun rasa otak melayang kelangit, mata nampak bintang kejap wujud kejap menghilang. Pandangan berpinar-pinar, terpaksa dicelikkan beberapa kali sambil cuba untuk mengawal nafasnya sendiri. Nuh perasan, Eli tidak berganjak dimana dia berdiri. Cuma dia sudah bertenang, mata mencerun memandang Nuh seperti memandang sampah masyarakat yang tak berguna untuk kemaslahatan sejagat. Nuh memejamkan mata buat seketika sebelum dibuka kembali untuk memandang Eli. Entah mengapa rasa takut itu tidak menjengah. Berbeza ketika mana dia menghadapi 'syaitan bawah katil', menghadapi dirinya sendiri ketika dia sendiri, sebahagian daripada diri Nuh berasa lega Eli masih ada dengan Nuh.

Dia lebih waras berbanding kepala aku sendiri.

"I always wonder, kenapa aku ambil kau, why I think I need to have you. Even until now..." Luah Eli, dahi berkerut menatap Nuh depan mata. Kali ini Nuh cuba mendongak sedikit -dan berjaya- melihat wajah Eli. Air muka keliru sebelum hilang dan kembali beku. Eli terus keluar dari bilik kosong itu. Nuh rasa mahu tergelak, tetapi dia hanya mengeluh panjang.

What is wrong with him anyway.

Getus Nuh dalam hati. Nuh kembali menunduk, hanya mampu menikmati pemandangan indah lantai marmar yang sejuk depan mata. Namun pemandangan itu tak sempat dinikmati apabila mulut Nuh dikatup dengan tangan seseorang dari belakang, tak semena-mena kena angkat muka dengan paksaan. Dahi berkerut dan mata terpejam dengan refleks. Nuh berhenti bernafas, menantikan sesuatu.

"He'll get back soon," bisik suara itu perlahan, namun suaranya tenggelam timbul, macam suara orang memakai topeng muka.

"Open your eyes and breathe through your nose..." Ujar suara itu, mengarah lembut. Nuh tak tipu bila dia kata dia dapat cam pemilik suara itu walaupun kemungkinan dia adalah silap.

Nuh akur dengan arahan mudah tersebut, perlahan-lahan mencari udara. Sedikit sebanyak bau getah dan limau citrus pada masa yang sama.

Weird combination.

Pintu terkuak dari luar.

"Oh? You are early." Ucap Eli, pura-pura terkejut. Kemudian Eli mengukir senyum.

Lelaki dibelakang Nuh tak menjawab.

"Aku baru buat kopi untuk kita nikmati." Ujar Eli, menolak pintu dengan bahu sambil mengangkat dulang dengan tiga mug kopi yang berasap nipis.

"Don't really know what you like, aku pun tak kisah yang mana-mana. So, ada mocha, black coffee and vanilla latte with caramel topping." Kata Eli tenang sambil masuk ke ruang bilik, meletakkan dulang diatas meja kecil disatu sudut yang Nuh tak perasan pun kewujudannya sebelum ini.

"Black coffee," lelaki itu menjawab.

"And I would have the latte if you may," celah seseorang yang muncul dari belakang Eli. Kali ini mata Eli menunjukkan dia benar-benar terkejut, sehingga dia terpaku. Lambat-lambat Eli berpaling, senyuman yang ditampal tadi masih belum hilang. Nuh perasan dia sedang menahan nafas.

"Tariq," sebut Eli sepatah, bagai tak cukup udara dalam peparunya.

Breathless...

Dahi Nuh berkerut. Dia cuba menoleh pada sesiapa dibelakangnya. Tetapi tangan itu macam magnet, menahan muka Nuh dari menoleh.

"Don't try anything-" lelaki itu berbisik pada Nuh. Nuh kembali membatu sedang dalam hati rasa agak menyampah. Rasa familiar tu kuat sangat tapi tetap tak dapat nak identify siapa.

Dan aku kena tengok drama yang tak official depan mata. Between my own brother and a psychotic queer madman.

Nuh perasan sesuatu berpusar dalam mata Tariq, tetapi itu pun sekejap sahaja sebelum matanya kembali normal.

Nuh serta merta memejamkan mata apabila buku lima Tariq bertemu dengan dagu Eli. Eli jatuh tersembam depan Nuh. Entah kenapa Nuh tak rasa dia sebegitu lemah untuk sekali tumbuk dari Tariq boleh buat dia mencium lantai. Nuh berkerut dalam apabila dia melihat Eli tersengih lebar dengan seluruh muka hingga ke tengkuknya merah menyala.

Apakah...

Lelaki ni seriously buat aku speechless (most of the time)...

"Kita kena keluar." Tutur lelaki dibelakang Nuh, berbisik ditelinga Nuh. Sedar, sedar, Nuh dah pun terbebas dari rantaian yang bersambung pada dinding. Lelaki itu menarik lengan Nuh, membantu Nuh bangun.

"Kau boleh jalan tak?" Nuh menoleh kesisi, malangnya wajah itu memang benar-benar ditutup dengan topeng hitam. Nuh tak sempat nak bagi respon, lelaki itu mendukung Nuh dibelakangnya. Untuk seketika cuma, Nuh rasa cuak bila kaki tiba-tiba tidak menyentuh lantai.

"You, okay?"

Nuh tak menjawab. Dan lelaki itupun tidak menantikan sebarang respin dari Nuh.

Apabila mereka -selamba- keluar dari bilik itu, agak mengejutkan buat Nuh kerana Eli langsung tak mengalihkan mata dari menatap Tariq yang menahan amarah tika ini. (Sebab mata Tariq memang dah heterochromatic waktu ini).

Dari luar bilik, Nuh dapat dengar bunyi orang bertumbuk -atau orang menumbuk- dan menyepak dengan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Sepi di ruang rumah itu memberi gema untuk bunyi-bunyian itu. Nuh mendakap lelaki itu dengan erat dari belakang. "Kau takut?" Soalan cepu emas terpacul daripada lelaki itu.

Nuh tak membalas. Lelaki itu melepaskan tawa kecil.

"Kita keluar. Kau ni ringan ya amat, sampai aku rasa aku dengan angkat guni kekabu banding manusia." Gurau lelaki itu, sendiri ketawa. Nuh buat tak endah dengan komen lelaki itu.

"AKU PERCAYAKAN KAU!"

Tariq mengherdik kuat. Nuh terpempan mendengar suara Tariq bergema diruang rumah agam itu. Tak pernah, sepanjang Nuh mengenali Tariq, Nuh dengar Tariq sebegitu marah pada sesuatu.

Gunung api meletus hendaknya-

"Jangan dengar." Pesan lelaki itu lembut.

Nuh terbayang Arwa, menjawab lelaki itu dengan menambah imbuhan 'ter-' depan perkataan 'dengar' itu. Dan tak mustahil manusia itu juga Nuh. Barangkali sarcastic nature sentiasa ada dalam diri Nuh, tapi jarang disuarakan melainkan bersama dengan Is.

Oh.

"I never get that mad, tapi aku agak, setiap orang ada patience level meter masing-masing, huh?"

Nuh mahu angkat kepala, bagi reaksi terkejut dan pada masa yang sama lega dengan kehadiran lelaki itu yang membuka pintu untuk mereka.

Tapi Nuh tak buat begitu, dia kaku dimana dia berada. Namun perasaan itu memang ada. Nuh membenamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan tengkuk lelaki itu, melepaskan nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Nuh perlahan. Lelaki itu menoleh, senyum diukir disebalik topeng tersebut. Kepala Nuh dibetulkan letak duduknya.

"Aku rasa kau kena tengok sikit Tariq tu. Karang dah tak ingat dunia, that guy might eventually die."

Lelaki yang berada dipintu itu tersengih. "Seronok apa tengok Eli kena belasah. Some people just need that at times. Anyway, I think, he even likes it. He is this combination of sadist and masochist at the same time." Kutuk lelaki itu sambil melepaskan tawa kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu," lelaki bertopeng itu menuturkan dengan sedikit tawa dalam nada sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Yeah, you should."

Pintu ditutup.

***

"Hey,"

Rambut depan Is disisirkan ke tepi, menyerlahkan iris dwiwarna, merah dikanan manakala coklat gelap dikirinya. Pipinya diusap lembut. Terasa basah. Is mencelikkan beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mata.

Tangan yang menyentuh wajah Is menghilang dan Is mendengar manusia itu bangkit dari duduknya.

Klink-

Gelas dan jug bertemu. Bunyi air dituang. Mesin menderam rendah. Is mengubah posisi, dibantu dengan tangan yang panjang itu, kepada duduk. Nafas panjang dilepaskan. Is menoleh, mengukir senyum lemah.

"Here," gelas yang terisi air kosong itu dihulur.

"Thanks," sahut Is dengan suara yang serak. Lalu Is mengambil gelas itu lalu terus diteguk hingga habis. Nampak sangat tekak kering.

Luke mengangguk. "How are you feeling?"

Is mengangkat bahu. "Okay kut."

"Laura said, kau akan bangun dalam masa terdekat. She already check you out, just now. Your skin has healed already." Ujar Luke.

Is mengamati kulitnya sendiri, luka sebab lecur malam tadi sudah tiada. "There's not much to see. Aku pun tak adalah cedera teruk mana. Uh, how about you? Don't you need some rest too? After-"

"It's okay." Potong Luke, tak sanggup nak mengenang kembali apa yang jadi pada tiga malam lalu.

Mereka berdua senyap seketika, tiada apa yang terluah. Padahal dalam kepala Is sendiri, banyak soalan yang perlukan jawapan. Untuk lebih pasti. Tapi rasanya kalau tak tanya pun macam tahu sendiri.

"Is, boleh aku tanya?"

Is angkat muka, "sure,"

Luke diam sekejap, menyusun kata.

"I'm sorry, but you were crying in your sleep. Weeping on something. Mumbling incoherent words. Kau mimpikan sesuatu ke?" Tutur Luke perlahan, mendekatkan badan pada katil dimana Is sedang berehat.

Is terdiam. Mengingati layar memori yang bermain dalam minda. Dia tahu apa yang bermain dalam kepalanya bukan sekadar rekaan minda bawah sedarnya, malah apa yang hadir dalam tidurnya merupakan memori yang sepatutnya terkunci. Is menutup wajahnya, dada menjadi sesak tiba-tiba.

"They are not dreams..." Luah Is perlahan seraya menggeleng kecil, tidak dapat menerima kenyataan.

"Aku tak tahu. I don't know, what I might do if I were to meet with Nuh again. After what have I done..." Is mengetap gigi. Menahan air mata yang mula bergenang. Luke terus bangun dari duduknya, mengambil Is kedalam dakapan.

"I'm so-rry." Tutur Is, suara tersangkut-sangkut. Dia menangis dengan senyap.

"I shouldn't ask, I am sorry too." Gumam Luke, rasa ketat dalam dada. Is menggeleng.

"If you know what I did-" Is berhenti, mencari nafas, "you won't feel sorry for me..." Kata Is dalam serak.

Luke memejamkan mata, dahi berkerut dalam. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Is.

"Hey, I know. Okay? What you've done, it is not your fault. By this time, you remember me, right?"

Esakan Is beransur reda. Walaupun dakapan Luke tidak dibalas, tapi Luke tidak pun melepaskan Is.

"Yeah..." Is mengangguk. Air mata dikesat setelah Luke melepaskan Is.

"Look at me," pinta Luke, menarik pipi Is supaya menghadapnya. Is tidak memprotes.

"Kau selamatkan aku and I am grateful to have to meet you in my life. Kau bagi aku masuk dalam hidup kau, even though you are not there. Bukhari let me babysit your siblings and I really-" Luke terdiam, menelan liur. Sukar untuk dia meneruskan kata-kata.

"I'm sorry," Luke menunduk, tidak dapat nak menahan perasaan yang membuak. Sebelum ini dia dah lepaskan, ketika Is masih dalam lena. Salah sangkaannya, untuk berlagak kuat, sedang dia sendiri pun tak mampu nak menghadapi hakikat Natrah dan Naufal sudah tiada. Melihat Is menangis tadi, menggoyahkan lagi semangatnya.

Is mencapai tangan Luke, lalu dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, Is membuat bulatan kecil dibelakang tangan Luke. Cuba menenangkan lelaki berkaki panjang tersebut.

Is faham peritnya menanggung kehilangan, kerana yang pergi itu adalah ibunya dan kedua adik kesayangannya. Buat masa ini, hati terasa ada lopongan besar yang serasanya mustahil untuk diisi kembali. Is tak tahu perasaan apa yang perlu dirasa.

Tika ini, dia rasa bersalah yang menggunung yang bakal memakan diri. Sedihnya bagai racun yang melumpuhkan setiap sendi. Amarah terhadap diri sendiri membuak hingga tak mampu untuk Is kawal. Dia berasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan disebalik semua perasaan itu, Is takut dengan apa yang dia mampu lakukan, lagi-lagi dibawah sedar. Semua perasaan itu bergabung hingga mengundang kekosongan dan pada masa yang sama keserabutan yang bagai tiada pengakhiran. Is menarik nafas sedalamnya lalu dilepaskan panjang.

Dia mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri, merasakan denyut nadi Luke dibawah sentuhan jemarinya. Perlahan-lahan Is beristighfar dan berselawat, meminta Allah menitipkan kekuatan dan memberikan ketenangan.

"I remember you by memories." Bicara Is dilepaskan dengan lembut dan berhati-hati setelah dia merasakan sesuai untuk dia membuka suara.

"I know it wasn't you." Balas Luke, memahami. Is mengukir senyum.

"But you saved me anyway. Despite your harsh words, but you still have the same heart. The same heart that holds the real you." sambung Luke membalas pandangan Is.

"I love you all the same, whether it is Xenon or Iskandar." Luah Luke tanpa dia sedar.

Is mengedipkan mata, terpana dengan luahan Luke. Serta merta Luke menarik tangannya dari pegangan Is lalu menakup mulutnya sebaik saja dia menyedari apa yang telah diperkatakan. Wajahnya merah menyala, matanya yang biru terbeliak besar. Pantas dia bangkit dari duduk, hingga terjatuh kerusi dibelakangnya.

"Uh- I'm- It's- Uhm-" Luke tergagap dalam menyusun ayat, dalam kepala berputar segala macam perkataan yang mahu digunakan untuk dijelaskan pada Is. Jantung berdegup dengan pantas, hingga kepala terasa ringan tiba-tiba. Tangan menggigil menyedari kata-kata yang terluah. Mata Luke meliar kesekeliling, kaki menapak kebelakang hingga terlanggar dinding. Terus dia berpaling dan berlari keluar dari wad tersebut, dimana Luke dan Is berkongsi bilik semasa rawatan dalam Re:genesis. Meninggalkan Is tercengang seorang diri, keliru dengan maksud sebenar Luke. Bukannya dia tak biasa orang luah benda macam tu pada Is. Baginya itu perkara biasa antara sahabat- kan?

\---

Slow,  
So slow...

I fell to the ground  
I love you

So don't fall in love  
There's so much to lose-

Bahunya direntap kuat dari belakang hingga dia terjatuh kebelakang. Mata secara refleks dipejam rapat, pasrah kiranya kepala mencium lantai simen dengan impak yang maha kuat sampai boleh kena concussion. Tetapi apa yang dinanti tak dikunjung tiba biarpun badan sudah terlentang diatas simen tersebut. Kepalanya bagai dialas sesuatu.

"Open your eyes,"

Dia pun buka mata lalu menoleh kesisi.

"Don't look at me, look up there." Menggunakan sebelah tangan yang bebas, lelaki yang mempunyai mata heterochromic itu mengangkat tangan yang satu itu, jari telunjuk lurus kelangit.

Dia memalingkan muka, melihat apa yang mahu ditunjukkan oleh lelaki disebelahnya. Lelaki itu juga berbaring sepertinya, mata menatap langit.

"You know, I really don't care if you want to die so much. I just think that blood of yours could be useful for some people or maybe for the future. We could have pure breed once again, without this mutated, modified DNA in us. Don't waste what is valuable for the future just because your life sucks." Tutur lelaki itu, bangkit dari baringnya. Dia mengangkat tangan yang dikelar dalam sebentar tadi, melihat darah yang perlahan-lahan mengalir. Wajahnya tiada perasaan.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Luke," Luke menjawab sepatah. Mula mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, kepala terasa ringan dan pandangan mula nampak bintik-bintik hitam. Nafasnya deras. Dia menelan liur yang terasa kesat.

"Well, Luke, you owe me an answer for a 'why'." Ujar lelaki itu mengangkat Luke supaya duduk. Kemudian dia berpaling depan Luke dan mendukung Luke dengan cermat.

"You have a pair of hella long legs, it seems," lelaki itu tergelak kecil. Kali ini suara lelaki itu pun terdengar samar dalam telinga Luke. Luke cuba mengawal nafas, cuba kekal sedar walaupun dia tahu tak lama lagi dia akan black out. Tak sedar pun bila lelaki itu mengikat pergelangan Luke yang masih berdarah dengan kain yang entah dari mana dia jumpa.

"Let's get outta here," ayat terakhir yang Luke mampu tangkap butir ya sebelum dunia sepenuhnya menghitam.

\---

"...uke,"

Mata tercelik buka namun cepat aje dia memejamkan matanya kembali dek silau yang menyakitkan mata. Kali ini dia membuka mata dengan perlahan, dahi berkerut dalam. Kepala masih berat. Dia melepaskan nafas panjang. Menoleh kearah suara yang serasanya tadi asyik menyebut nama Luke.

"Hey, dude, good thing you are awake now. Drink this. It could relieve your headache." Lelaki yang tidak dikenali itu membantu Luke duduk dan juga membantu Luke minum air yang tampak seperti air kosong biasa, tapi rasanya payau dan tawar macam concentrated alkali yang dia tidak pernah ingin mahu minum. Luke buat muka, tapi dia tetap menghabiskan air tersebut dengan meneguknya laju.

Lelaki itu meletakkan gelas tadi diatas meja kecil sebelah katil Luke.

"You are in my room." Beritahu lelaki itu apabila dia nampak Luke mula memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Wh-"

"Because you bleed yourself to death adding the fact that you actually, almost, jump off a pathetic old building." Pintas lelaki itu laju kemudian menggeleng sendiri.

Luke menunduk, berkerut sendiri.

"If you are thinking why the hell I saved you, I don't. I just want that blood of yours, for some research. It could do good for humanity because you are immune towards the incurable virus they call Arqs. What a stupid name." Jelas lelaki itu bagai dapat mengagak apa yang mahu disuarakan Luke. Ataupun memang dia dah tahu sebab memang itu pun yang selalu akan ditanya. Kalau tak tanya pun, pasti akan tanya kemudian masa.

Kali ini Luke mendiamkan diri, merenung selimut biru gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sebentar tadi.

"Though, your blood stopped bleeding after I took some sample of it." Ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sambil dia bangun dari duduknya diatas kerusi.

"You know Luke, if you ever feel worthless just because you are not strong like those who has Aria, it's preferable to be grateful you won't ever have Arqs. You know that well enough to even have yourself killed." Kata lelaki bermata dwiwarna tersebut sebelum beransur keluar dari bilik.

"Get some rest, I'll be back."

Bila dia bangun semula, langsir beralun perlahan apabila angin meniup masuk melalui tingkap yang sengaja dibuka. Langit masih gelap dan cahaya pun nampaknya dipinjam daripada bulan. Dia mahu beralih kedudukan baringnya namun terhenti apabila pergerakannya agak terhad. Mata dikecilkan untuk lebih fokus melihat dalam cahaya malap.

Serta merta dia bangun dari baringnya dan hampir turun daripada katil tersebut kalau tidak pergelangannya dipegang menahannya daripada pergi.

"Nuh,"

Degup jantungnya pantas dan dia pasti mukanya merah menyala ketika ini. Entah bagaimana, raut wajah yang masih mamai itu kelihatan lebih jelas walaupun dalam gelap dengan simbahan cahaya daripada bulan.

"Where are you going?" Dia bertanya, suara kecil seperti kanak-kanak yang ketakutan. Luke mengetap bibir, menahan diri daripada mengeluarkan sebarang suara. Perlahan-lahan Luke naik kekatil semula, cuba mengawal nafas daripada panik yang mula membina sekejap tadi.

Nuh?

Who...

Luke berbaring semula, memandang siling. Tangan kiri dibiar dalam pegangan lelaki itu manakala tangan kanan direhatkan diatas perut. Cuba mencari tenang daripada hangat tubuh lelaki disebelahnya dan sepi malam yang masih bersisa.

Luke tak pasti berapa lama dah berlalu hingga pintu bilik itu diketuk beberapa kali dari luar. Lelaki disebelahnya bergerak sedikit, sebelum kembali lena semula. Kemudian pintu bilik itu dikuak dari luar, terjengul kepala seseorang. Perlahan-lahan lelaki dipintu itu masuk kedalam, menghampiri katil. Luke memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur.

"Is, bangun, Is. Subuh."

Nampaknya lelaki disebelahnya berbunyi kecil, berkata sesuatu yang tak difahami.

"Iskandar, bangun, subuh..." Suara itu memujuk lagi.

"Ehm..." Katil berbunyi apabila Luke tiba-tiba berasa sejuk disebelahnya.

"Pak Teh..."

"Is, solat subuh. Jangan lupa baca quran kalau nak tidur balik. Okay?"

Luke tidak mendengar apa-apa balasan daripada Is. Setelah seketika, Luke merasakan Is bangun dari katil dan bunyi tapak kakinya seolah-olah bergema dalam bilik sepi itu. Entah mengapa Luke tak dapat memanggil lena, maka dia hanya berdiam diri dan mendengar apa sahaja bunyi dan suara yang terhasil disekelilingnya. Untuk masa ini, banyak bunyi itu datangnya daripada Is.

Bunyi pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Bunyi air yang dibuka. Pintu lagi, menandakan Is keluar daripada bilik air itu. Kemudian bunyi kain dibentang. Beberapa detik berlalu, suara orang sedang membaca sesuatu yang diluar pengetahuan Luke. Lama Luke mengamati bacaan yang beralun lembut dan tenang itu, akhirnya lena tadi menyelimuti mindanya semula.

Dia ingat, dia dikejutkan oleh cahaya matahari yang hangat diwajah. Dia melihat jam, lanta bergegas bersiap apa yang mampu, membersih diri dan meminjam t-shirt lengan panjang dan seluar track yang elok dah terlipat diatas katil setelah dia menyelesaikan hal dalam bilik air. Mujur tee muat-muat saja walaupun seluar agak singkat oleh kerana kakinya memang panjang ya amat. Sebaik saja dia keluar dari bilik itu, dia terserempak dengan lelaki yang memasuki bilik Is pagi tadi dan Is sendiri.

"Uhm, I guess I have to go."

"Aw, we haven't properly introduce ourselves yet!"

Lelaki yang memakai tee lengan pendek berwarna coklat itu mengukir senyum. "I'm Mahfouz, and here is my nephew, Iskandar. It seems he brought you here because of certain circumstances and now you have to go?" Bicaranya elok dan teratur. Luke menelan liur.

"Uhm, good to see you both and good morning. But I am really am sorry, I really have to go. I guess, uhm, thank you so much, I really appreciate it whatever you guys had done and sorry again." Luke memang rasa bersalah ya amat dan kalau boleh dia memang tak nak pergi. Tetapi, kalau dia duduk lama disini, nanti roommate dia akan perasan. Bila jadi begitu, dia akan dipersoal, dan kalau boleh dia tak mahu menipu banyak walaupun hakikatnya itu yang akan berlaku. Tiada siapa boleh tahu keadaan diri Luke sebenar.

Is bangun dari duduknya sedang dia menghadap kopi dan mendekati Luke. "You can call me if you need anything. I've put our contacts in your phone. Message me soon, so we'll know what's your number." Ujar Is, menepuk bahu Luke. Luke mengangguk. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan terus meluru keluar.

Mungkin nampak kurang ajar, dan sungguh Luke sendiri tak suka berbuat begitu, tetapi dia tak selesa dan nak elak daripada terkantoi. Bila ada masa bebas, memang Luke akan cuba contact semula, supaya dapat Luke tunjukkan penghargaan dan terima kasih kepada yang membantu. Buat masa sekarang, dia harus pulang.

\---

Sebaik saja Luke menapak keluar dari bilik air, phone tiba-tiba berbunyi. Mula-mula perlahan dan semakin lama bunyi itu semakin kuat nadanya. Phone yang berlagu sambil bergegar diatas meja studi diangkat selepas menyentuh skrin untuk menjawab panggilan daripada nombor yang tak dikenali itu. Tangan sebelah yang bebas mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Hello?"

"Luke? Do you remember me, Mahfouz?"

Loading...

Pending...

Mahfouz?

Who... Oh.

Manusia yang selamatkan aku sebelum ni. Kalau diingat semula, lama juga tak dengar khabar manusia berdua yang pernah membantu menyelamatkan Luke dari dirinya sendiri. Luke tersenyum sendiri, menghampiri katil.

"Oh yeah, I do. What's up?" Luke mengalihkan bantal diatas katilnya lalu dia melabuhkan punggung diatas tilam katil tersebut. Mahfouz, pak cik yang tinggal bersama lelaki itu dan juga manusia yang bertanggungjawab menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"I wanna ask a favour, if you don't mind and are free to help."

"Oh, yeah, of course. I don't do much anything right now anyway."

"Tomorrow, follow me to the airport. I'll pick you up at eight morning tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Uhm, though, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why are we going to the airport anyway?"

"You'll see tomorrow. It'll be easier to explain when we get them there."

"Oh. Okay."

"See you tomorrow, Luke, thank you very much."

"Yeah."

Beep.

Luke menatap skrin yang masih menyala namun panggilan tadi sudah pun dimatikan.

\---

"Lukey~!!! You are here!"

"Yeah! Bila sampai~?"

"Natrah, Naufal..." Tegur seorang wanita yang entah muncul dari mana.

Luke angkat muka dari membalas pelukan kanak-kanak kecil yang menyerangnya sekejap tadi. Seorang wanita yang bertudung litup dengan apron bercorak berwarna coklat lembut datang mendekati. Mungkin dari dapur kut. Wajahnya ada iras dia yang selamatkan Luke dahulu. Luke mengukir senyum.

"Hey guys," balas Luke, mengusap kedua kepala yang tinggi setakat pinggang Luke itu.

"You must be Luke. Oh, dear. What a handsome young man you are," puji wanita itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"He is!" Sahut Natrah mendapatkan ibunya. Naufal masih berada disisi Luke, mencapai tangan Luke lalu dipegangnya erat. Luke mengerling sekilas kearah Naufal.

Luke mengangguk. "And you are, Masyitah, is it?"

Puan Masyitah mengangguk. "I'm sorry, those two can be aggressive at times..."

"Aha, don't worry. Dah biasa. They are just lively."

Puan Masyitah mengukir senyum lagi, mengangguk lagi sekali. Terserlah keibuan dari raut wajahnya yang lembut dan tenang.

"Their brother would be back soon."

"Angah ke 'bu??? Waaahh~~~" Natrah melompat, mata bersinar-sinar. Sedang Luke pula rasa sebaliknya. Entah mengapa perut tiba-tiba rasa senak, degup jantung tak dapat nak dikawal.

Tangannya ditarik. Luke menoleh. Dia menunduk sedikit apabila menyedari siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"Naufal, kenapa?" Dia bertanya lembut, menurun supaya kepala sama tinggi dengan Naufal.

"Lukey got to see him tonight~" ujar Naufal tersenyum simpul.

"Yeah! Lukey! This is your time to shine! Akhirnya Lukey dapat jumpa dengan Is." Natrah menepuk bahagia, mendapatkan Luke.

"Ah, I think so." Luke dapat rasa mukanya merah.

"Really-! Tak sabar rasanya nak jumpa Angah~!"

"Kalau macam tu, pergilah mandi dulu. Angah kamu tu balik pukul enam nanti kut sampai rumah. Pergi solat dan bersiap..."

"Jom Lukey! You gotta see our room!" Natrah melompat lagi, lalu menarik tangan Luke menuju ke tangga.

"I'll help them get ready." Sempat Luke berkata pada Puan Masyitah. Puan Masyitah sekadar mengangguk dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Lucu melihat Luke yang tiba-tiba segan. Jelas sungguh malunya bila wajah dan telinganya memerah. Luke mengikut langkah kembar tersebut menuju ketangga. Sambil-sambil berharap agar dia dapat mengawal jiwa dan perasaan apabila berjumpa dengan orang sebenar.

Sepanjang Luke menjaga kedua budak ini selama mereka menetap di Zon Barat sebelum balik harini, memang berbagai ragam Luke kena layan hingga tika ini pun. Dan hampir setiap hari, mereka pasti merindui abang mereka. Lagi-lagi Angah mereka. Setiap hari pasti ada saja perkara yang mereka kongsikan tentang Angah kepada Luke. Sampai tak perlu nak jumpa pun dah dapat bayang perangai Angah itu bagaimana. Namun, walaupun mereka sering bercerita tentang Angah itu, mereka tak pernah pun mengharap supaya Luke menjadi seperti Angah mereka. Mereka menerima Luke seadanya.

Pada mulanya pun, ketika mahu bermesra dan mengenali mereka, Naufal agak malu-malu manakala Natrah memang terus attack dengan berbagai soalan. Sekarang, Luke dah anggap mereka sebagai adik sendiri. Malah, ketika di Zon Barat pun, Luke kini menetap dirumah Mahfouz dan tidak lagi di rumahnya dahulu yang dikongsi dengan housemate yang sering mendera jiwa dan fizikal Luke. Bagai ada keluarga sendiri walaupun bukan keluarga kandung, sayang Luke pada mereka adalah merupakan sesuatu yang Luke hargai daripada nyawa sendiri. Hanya semata pertemuan Luke dan Is disuatu hari yang mendung dan agak menyedihkan buat Luke.

\---

"Hey," Luke angkat muka, mendongak sedikit apabila bahunya ditepuk perlahan dari belakang.

Is.

Lelaki itu dengan senyumannya, mengambil duduk bersebelahan Luke. "I was searching for you," ujar Is setelah menyelesakan diri dengan posisi duduknya. "Tak sangka you would be here..." Kata Is, mata meliar kesekeliling. Kemudian dia menarik nafas dalam dan dilepaskan dengan perlahan.

Luke menunduk, rumput depan mata kelihatan lebih menarik daripada langit sana yang bertaburan bintang melata menghiasi langit dengan bulan separa penuh memberi sinar malap. Like mengetap bibir, cuba untuk mengawal rasa hati yang melompat lompat mahu menggapai bintang. Tapi bila dia teringat apa yang jadi bila Is tersedar tadi, semua perasaan bahagia yang terasa mengikat perut itu menghilang bagai angin lalu. Lama mereka berdiam, Luke melayan perasaan manakala Is sekadar menatap langit dipagi buta itu.

"Are you okay? Kau keluar tadi, ada benda yang tak kena ke apa?" Soal Is lembut, terdengar keikhlasan dari nadanya. Sememangnya lahir daripada hati yang bimbang.

Luke menarik nafas, membenamkan lagi kepala diantara lututnya, sedang kedua siku direhatkan diatas lutut. Nafas panjang dilepaskan. Luke memjamkan mata, dahi berkerut dalam. Dia dapat rasa wajah terasa panas, cuak tak tentu hala.

"I- I'm- what I said before, just forget it-" luah Luke dengan gagap, tak tahu nak menyusun ayat bagaimana. Walhal dalam kepala sangkanya dah cukup sempurna.

Is diam buat beberapa ketika yang Luke rasakan setiap detik sedang memakan hati sendiri. Luke sesak.

Tiba-tiba Is melepaskan tawa kecil, terus Luke angkat muka. Tak puas hati dan pada masa yang sama lega datang bagai ombak menyimbah pantai. Luke syukur kerana suasana sangatlah gelap, maka mukanya tak adalah nampak betapa merah menyala berapi dan berasap nipis sekarang.

"Wh- why are you laughing?"

Is menggeleng kecil. "You want me to forget what when I just started remembering?"

Luke senyap sekejap, tersentak mendengar kata-kata Is. "It's not- I mean, what I said before-"

"Before you walked out on me?"

Luke mengalihkan pandangan, rasa bersalah.

"It's good to know someone loves you. Kadang kalau kita memang dah tahu walaupun orang tu tak cakap, sometimes we need a confirmation just to be sure." Kata Is, tergelak lagi. Dia menggeleng lalu meraup wajahnya.

"You don't mind?" Or you just too oblivious about what it really means. Tapi ayat seterusnya itu tak terluah sebab dia tak nak Is tahu perkara sebenar. Kalaupun Is tahu, kalau boleh dia tak nak Is menyuarakan hal tersebut terang-terangan.

Is menjongket kedua belah bahunya. "I'm just glad. I think. It's-" Is menarik nafas dalam. "Kau yang terakhir bersama mereka. Yang banyak luangkan masa dengan kembar dua orang tu. It feels like I'm owing you something." Ujar Is, ada ragu dalam nada. Dia menggaru belakang tengkuknya, tak pasti.

Luke mengangguk. Dia dapat bayang perasaan Is bagaimana walaupun nak kata dia faham, tak mampu nak faham sebenarnya. "You don't, though. It's sorta a sweet redemption, so you don't owe me anything."

"Sweet redemption?"

Luke menoleh, tersengih lebar sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Untuk apa?"

For you. Luke menjongket kedua belah bahu. "Myself," jawab Luke perlahan.

Is tidak bersuara. Mata tertancap pada pergelangan Luke yang berbalut dengan waistband hitam dengan logo batman dan gelang- gelang plastik yang bermacam tulisan untuk menutup hakikat disebaliknya. Kemudian tangan kiri Luke itu dicapai.

Luke tersentak dengan kelakuan Is yang tiba-tiba dan tak terjangka itu. Dia terkaku sendiri, sekadar memerhati Is mencabut satu persatu gelangnya sampai dia mencabut waistband kegemaran Luke itu. Memang kepala blank sepenuhnya, tak dapat nak agak apa yang sedang Is lakukan.

"Wh- Is---"

Lalu Is menarik pergelangan Luke itu, dicium nadinya. Dia menentang mata Luke yang bertambah terkejutnya, sampai lelaki itu tak mampu bersuara. Is melepaskan pergelangan Luke selepas dia memakaikan kembali waistband batman itu, manakala gelang-gelang itu diletakkan dalam telapak Luke. Is kemudiannya berdiri sambil menepuk seluar dan bajunya dari habuk. Is mengukir senyum dan berlalu. Dia tak berkata apa.

Dan tika itu, Luke boleh pitam dek jantung berdegup seribu nautika sesaat, melawan segala physic laws and principles.

What.

***


	37. #37

Lelaki yang menggelarkan dirinya Zero itu melepaskan tawa yang membengkakkan hati Arwa. Free-free aje dapat backhand daripada Arwa buat kali ke- tak terkira. Pipinya merah menyala, bibir dan hidungnya berdarah. Matanya juga bengkak. Dia tidak mengangkat kepala yang tertunduk itu, tangan masih terikat dibelakangnya. Mata hitam terhadang dengan bulu mata yang panjang.

God dang this dude is hella gorgeous how could he even be alive now?

Arwa mengigit bibir bawah, dahi berkerut dalam.

"You are pissing me off." Luah Arwa dengan jujurnya, hanya membuatkan lelaki itu ketawa tanpa perasaan.

Bila dia senyap, dia meludah kesisi. Tahu sopan untuk tidak meludah tepat diwajah Arwa yang dah lempang wajahnya yang elok terukir secara alamiah itu. Arwa buat muka jijik apabila lelaki itu kembali mengalihkan mata pada Arwa.

"You have options. Sama ada bunuh aku atau terus terusan lempang aku. It's still the same, round and round, I'd kill myself kalau aku tak dapat hapuskan that waste."

PANG!

Sekali lagi bergema bunyi kulit dengn kulit dengan impak yang sangat besar, kepala lelaki itu terteleng kesisi. Arwa memerhatikan keadaan lelaki itu lama. Zero mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menggerakkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan.

Tak aci sungguh. Why is he so perfect!? Tengok mata tu- ugh- kombinasi warna yang sungguh-

"Dia ada nama. Daripada engkau, nak dibandingkan dengan Adam, kau tu yang tak berguna untuk kemaslahatan sejagat, why would you even bother to even breathe." Arwa mengutuk dengan nada yang mendatar.

Kata-kata Arwa nampaknya membuat lelaki itu tersentap. Zero membatu buat seketika, dia memalingkan muka dari Arwa. Reaksi yang tak terjangkau dek minda Arwa itu nampaknya mencuit rasa ingin tahu biarpun hati yang membengkak ini gamaknya mahu meletus bila-bila masa. Tetapi apabila dia menyaksikan reaksi sebegitu daripada Zero, perasaan tertanya itu sedikit sebanyak meredakan rasa sakit hati yang timbul tak semena-mena setiap kali Arwa menatap lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Aku ada kerja yang nak kena settle and if I can't do it, I'd rather die than to face the consequences of getting known by the Custody." Tutur Zero perlahan hampir-hampir mengeluh dengan nasib yang menimpa diri.

"What are you? A stupid kamikaze or something?"

"Kau nak apa budak!? Bunuh aje lah aku daripada kau tawan aku macam ni!" Bentak lelaki itu sambil menyentak lantai kayu dengan kaki. Mata merah menyala menentang pandangan Arwa yang kekal membeku. Mencerun Arwa menatap lelaki itu.

"Walaupun aku dengan rela hati volunteer nak bunuh kau, tapi ada soalan yang Zedd mahu tanyakan pada kau. Sekejap lagi dia akan kemari. Sebaiknya kau jawab dengan jujur kalau kau nak mati awal. Is all." Jelas Arwa tanpa berdalih lagi. Agaknya Adam memang sengaja suruh Arwa jaga lelaki tak guna ini supaya senang nak interrogate lepas kena lempang berjuta kali dek Arwa. Sebegitu mudah ? Arwa tak percaya, tapi nampaknya macam menjadi. Pendapat Arwa, mungkin Adam berniat begitu sebab nampaknya sekarang ego Zero tercalar- bukan tercalah kot. Lebih kepada dicarik hebat dek kena lempang dengan perempuan yang selalunya orang pandang hina akan kemampuan kaum hawa.

Arwa mahu keluar dari bilik tersebut, sebab jam dah berbunyi bip, menandakan Zedd akan masuk bila-bila masa sama ada dengan atau tanpa Adam. Tetapi niat itu tergantung seketika cuma apabila Zero bersuara, "Kau- tunggu sini dengan aku." Pinta Zero perlahan. Arwa berkerut sambil memalingkan muka.

Aku yang terbayang benda bodoh ke atau lelaki ini mabuk tetiba?

"Huh?"

Zero mengetap bibir. Menunduk hingga tengkuk dan belakang badan dalam keadaan 90 darjah Arwa sangka pasti sendi dibahagian tengkuk itu akan lenguh lepasni.

"Jadahnya nak duduk sini dengar korang mengenang kenangan terindah korang bersama kat pusat Pemilihan tu? No way, du-" Arwa yang sedang membebel sambil menggeleng laju dipintas ayatnya yang tak sempat habis apabila Zero merayu lemah.

"Just- stay." Gumam Zero perlahan.

Arwa tak sempat membalas apabila Zedd buka daun pintu, senyuman menghiasi wajah menyapa Arwa sebelum masuk kedalam bilik tersebut. Arwa terkedu sekejap, bukan sebab Zedd yang senyum pada Arwa -sebab Zedd adalah Zedd memang tak sempat nak rasa apa untuk lelaki tak matang ini- tapi sebab pintaan yang menyedihkan bernama Zero ini. Arwa senyap sendiri, mengangguk pada Zedd sekadar membalas senyuman ikhlas sepupunya itu. Arwa beralih kesudut belakang bilik, memerhatikan kedua makhluk depan mata.

"Zero," tegur Zedd tenang.

"Apa? Just get this over with-" keluh Zero memalingkan muka dari Zedd.

Zedd masih dengan senyuman yang kali ini nampak lebih menakutkan dari tadi.

"Kau buat aku makan daging kucing yang aku jaga sejak lahir dan kau bawa aku jumpa Yvonne bila aku black out dekat belakang asrama. Kenapa?" Kata-kata Zedd mudah, dan tak pun dia bercakap seperti mengugut atau apa-apa yang berkait, tapi sesiapa aje akan maklum dengan nada yang keras disebalik senyuman yang diberikan.

Arwa angkat kening sebelah. Inilah rupanya cerita yang selalu budak-budak sana cerita. Famous sangat. Viral kot. Sayangnya, tak tahu ending cerita bagaimana sebab nurse tu terus berhenti kerja sebaik saja students tu 'graduate' akademi tersebut. End up budak-budak ni buat ending sendiri. Kalau yang jujur tu kata takat itu ajelah then tak tahu apa jadi. Kalau yang otak jenis romance yang tak kira agama bangsa sexuality dan privasi manusia lain kata dua taiko ni hook up. Ada version lain kata budak yang kena buli tu bunuh taiko tu. Dan bermacam jenis versi lagi yang Arwa sendiri tak sempat nak mengorek dan explore sepenuhnya. (Mana taknya, dia pun isolated juga. Semua orang tak berani dekat sebab dia lah paling taiko sekali walaupun tak pernah buat salah dekat hamba Tuhan yang lain.) Tak sangka kedua manusia ini asal kisahnya terjadi. Hingga membawa persoalan yang sama muncul dalam kepala Arwa dengan apa yang disoal Zedd tadi.

Kenapa?

Zero sekadar menunduk, mendiamkan diri untuk seketika yang lama detiknya.

Please don't be what I thought you are... Sebab itu maknanya kau memang kau makhluk yang sadis tahap giga. Tak pun attention seeker...

Detik Arwa dalam hati sambil dia memerhatikan setiap tingkah yang menjadi reaksi kecil untuk jawapan Zedd.

"Kau nak buat apa kalau aku tak jawab? Either way, kau akan tetap bunuh aku en? Kalau kau lepaskan aku, aku takkan pulang selagi tugas aku tak selesai..." Perli Zero dalam menyusun bicara.

"Aku just nak tahu kenapa kau buat macam tu. First time aku masuk, kau sebarkan ideologi tak masuk akal tentang aku yang menyebabkan aku dipulaukan. Just because you hate my guts. Then, bila sampai masa kita nak blah, on the same day, kau celakakan hidup aku, tetiba buat baik- even if that is considered baik..." Zedd terdiam, pandangan tajam memandang lelaki depan matanya.

"Soalan kau bodoh sangat aku tak dapat nak jawab. Benda dah lepas, benda kecil aje kot. Just forget it..."

"Fine. Let me rephrase that, why do you hate me so much?"

Soalan Zedd itu membuatkan Zero mengangkat kepala dengan pantas, mujur tak tercabut atlas dari soket aje.

"I DO NOT!"

Keras dan tinggi nada Zero menafikan hakikat yang satu itu. Dahi berkerut dalam menentang mata Zedd yang berdiri betul-betul dihadapannya. Tersentak Zedd (juga Arwa) mendengarkan balasan Zero. Kemudian Zero menarik nafas dalam, memalingkan muka lagi sekali. Wajahnya merah. Seperti apa yang Zedd katakan itu buat dia terasa. Arwa perasan, lelaki psiko yang satu ini sebolehnya takkan menentang mata Zedd melainkan dia terpaksa atau tak sengaja.

"Lupakan aje semua yang pernah jadi. Sekarang benda tu tak ada makna apa pun."

Zedd mengetap gigi lantas melayangkan sedas buku lima tepat dipipi kiri Zero. Arwa terpempan dengan reaksi Zedd, wajah lelaki yang selalu buat lawak bodoh itu kini merah menyala menahan nafsu amarah yang menggelegak tampaknya.

"Kau hancurkan satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan aku sepanjang aku terseksa dalam neraka dunia disana, kau nak aku lupakan benda tu? Well, good news for you, I already did. Tapi sejak aku nampak kelibat kau semalam, tak kisahlah asbab apa, kau kena upah atau tidak, yang penting aim kau nak bunuh family aku, it reminds me that. Aku just nak tahu kenapa kau tak terus biarkan aku seksa sampai hari terakhir kita disana? Sedangkan selama aku hidup di akademi tu, kau cari segala cara untuk buat aku seksa. Mungkin orang lain tak berani sentuh aku sebab aku ni barang kau buat main ikut suka hati. Dan kau tahu aku takkan balas balik sebab what a nerd kid I was, then why? Kenapa kau bawa aku jumpa Yvonne when you practically killed my single thread of innocence-" Zedd menarik nafas dalam, cuba menenangkan diri. Hatinya sakit ya amat mengenangkan apa yang pernah berlaku dalam hidupnya. Sumpah otak keliru dan celaru, tak faham kenapa Zero berbuat begitu.

"Zayid," seru Adam dari luar bilik sambil mengetuk perlahan. Zayid serta merta memalingkan muka dan membuka pintu.

"Yeah?" Suaranya terus berubah kembali normal dengan nada macam orang bergurau dan ceria.

Arwa perasan, Zero yang wajah terkalih kesisi mengangkat kepalanya. Dari belakang, tangan dikepal kemas dan dia menggeletar dibawah sedar. Selama ni relaks aje, tapi bila Adam memanggil, terus dia berubah watak macam singa kelaparan gamaknya.

"Woi-" Arwa berbisik perlahan sambil mendekati Zero. Nampaknya seluruh tubuhnya sedang menggigil.

"Kau okay?" Dia menyoal perlahan, berbisik disebelah telinga Zero. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi manusia prihatin terhadap lelaki yang nak membunuh Adam ini, dia tak nak jawab soalan tu sebab dia pun tak tahu. Rasa geram juga sebab rasa kasihan.

Zero menggeleng. "Stay here." Ujar Zero walaupun dia sedang mengetap gigi. Matanya tajam memandang belakang kepala Zedd. Seolah-olah bila-bila masa aje dia akan menerkam lelaki dihadapannya itu.

Apa masalah lelaki ini Arwa tak dapat nak agak. Apa sebab dia nak Arwa stay dengan dia pun Arwa tak faham kenapa dan bukan Arwa nak membantah malah Arwa tak kisah pun. Dapat jamu mata sambil-sambil menjaga setelah Zedd keluar dari bilik tersebut.

"Apesal kau tak beritahu aje sebab apa kau macm tu kat dia?" Arwa buka suara.

"I can't." Jawab Zero sambil mengeluh berat.

"You can't? Why?" Arwa menyengetkan kepala supaya wajah Zero lebih jelas.

"Dia penting." Dia membalas rendah.

"So? Kalau dia penting, lagilah berhak untuk dia tahu."

Zero mengerutkan dahi kemudian dia membalas pandanga Arwa. Automatik Arwa berdiri tegak, menunduk sedikit memandang lelaki itu. "Kenapa macam tu?"

Arwa jongket kedua belah bahu. "Well, memang macam tu kan? Lagipun benda ni dah bertahun, and probably sekarang all is well. Although not literally. Dia probably akan maaf kan kau if he knows why you did that. Dan aku tengok what you did, bukan kau saja nak sakitkan hati dia en? Maybe now is the right time untuk kau beritahu hal sebenar daripada kau simpan menjeruk dalam kepala kau sampai kau mati. You don't want to regret anything. Well, itupun kalau kau harapkan sebarang perubahan between you two." Jelas Arwa acuh tak acuh sebab diri sendiri pun tak pasti. Tapi nampaknya Zero mendengar dengan tekun. Kasihan pula tengok. Macam kanak-kanak yang kagum dengar hakikat bintang itu sebenarnya bebola api.

Zero mengangguk kecil. Tanda memahami. "I'll tell him. Make sure to kill me after." Ujar Zero seraya tersengih.

"I don't think I would." Arwa menggeleng kecil.

Kening sebelah Zero diangkat. "Takut?" Zero menyindir. Arwa tak terasa, dia cuma menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tak rasa kau ni jahat mana pun."

"Aku ni diupah orang untuk bunuh that Zerith of yours. Don't hate me enough?"

"Someone yang aku tahu pun kena upah untuk bunuh abang aku. But he didn't although hidup macam pelarian sekarang. Tapi he is still under our care so he is alright." Dia hilang. Tapi Arwa takkan nyatakan hakikat yang satu itu. Bila bercakap tentang Muiz, hati terasa berat tiba-tiba, seperti ada lohong hitam menggerudi ruang dalam hati Arwa. Arwa memandang kosong kearah Zero.

"Dan aku tak benci kan dia." Sambung Arwa setelah menelan liur yang terasa kesat di kerongkong. Zero terdiam sekejap, mengamati air muka Arwa. Lalu dia mengangguk kecil, kembali memandang depan. Menantikan pintu itu dibuka kembali dan berharap yang masuk itu nanti adalah Zedd semula.

"Aku akan beritahu dia."

"Kau nak aku stay lagi?"

Angguk.

Arwa bersandar didinding belakangnya dan mendongak menghadap siling.

"Kau rasa dia akan maafkan aku tak?"

"Tak mustahil. Well, kalau kau betul-betul ikhlas. Tu aje. He'll understand. Melainkan..." Arwa terdiam. Dia kembali menegakkan badan dan menghampiri Zero. Kali ini dia berdiri dihadapan Zero, mata terbeliak besar apabila dia menyedari sesuatu.

"Melainkan?" Zero menyoal kembali.

"You-" jari telunjuk dituding tepat dibatang hidung Zero.

"What?" Zero mengundur sedikit, agak terkejut dengan kelakuan Arwa yang tiba-tiba.

"Gay?" Terlepas perkataan yang satu itu dari mulut Arwa.

Zero terpana sekejap, lantas menggeleng laju. "Though, tak salah, tapi tak tepat."

"FHUUUUU~~~~~! HOL- SHIHH...!!" Arwa menakup mulut, mata terbuntang dengan kesedaran yang menampar wajah tika itu. Dia menapak kebelakang hingga kepala terhantuk pada pintu. Lantas dia memejamkan mata dan mengurut dada perlahan. Nafas ditarik panjang. Kemudian Arwa menggeleng sendiri.

Dia mendengar Zero tertawa kecil.

"Dah tu? Kau Bi?"

Zero sekadar memberi senyuman dan menjongket bahu. "I'm not saying no though." Ujar Zero selamba. Arwa sekadar menggeleng kepala.

"Itu fasal kau kata Zedd penting? Apa, you've got some kind of a crush on him or something?" Teka Arwa mengangkat kening sebelah.

Zero tidak membalas, sekadar tersenyum. Tak pun membantah, dan mungkin hal itu juga benar. 

Mamat ni seriously is a bundle of conflicted emotions agaknya.

"And atas sebab apa kau nak aku stay dengan kau? Aku pun ada benda nak buat juga tau. Imma busy woman." Ujar Arwa berjalan mengelilingi Zero.

"Whoa? You are? Sorry, tak tahu pula. Confined in this room, tak dapat nak ambil tahu masalah dunia." Zero mengangkat bahu, menyindir dalam senyum.

"Hey, jawab soalan boleh?"

"Okay. Okay. Saja. Rasa macam patut ada witness antara kami berdua."

"Wanna talk about Yvonne? Kau tahu kan masalah kau dengan Zedd ni tak settle as clear as water." Kata Arwa, saja nak menyibuk ingin tahu. Zero tersentak sekejap lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"Panggilkan Zedd boleh?" Pinta Zero apabila Arwa berjalan melintasinya. Langkah Arwa terhenti dihadapan Zero, lantas Arwa menoleh untuk menatap wajah Zero yang- pergh, kena tibai dengan aku pun boleh nampak charming lagi.

"Aku takkan lari." Janji Zero menyentak Arwa daripada merenung terlalu lama. Arwa mengedipkan mata. Kemudian dia tersengih apabila dia melihat kejujuran mengalir dari pandangan Zero.

"I bet you won't. Kejap." Arwa mengisyaratkan dengan tangan sebelum menghilang disebalik pintu.

"Tariq!?" Seru Arwa apabila dia melihat Tariq yang duduk diatas sofa duduk tiga ditengah-tengah ruang rumah itu. Walaupun Tariq membelakangkan dirinya, dia kenal Tariq bagaimana. Bahkan kalau Tariq masuk bilik pun dia tahu makhluk itu Tariq dari bunyi telapak kakinya.

Tariq tak menoleh. Manakala Adam dan Zedd yang berdiri dihadapan Tariq yang angkat kepala.

Dunia ni semacam dah tak ada perempuan dah gamaknya.

Arwa menggeleng sendiri lalu menghampiri makhluk bertiga diruang tengah itu. Namun bau yang amat dikenali dengan memori itu menyentak Arwa membuatkan Arwa sedar akan sesuatu. Arwa berlari anak mendapatkan mereka. Serta merta dia terhenti, mata membesar melihat Nuh berbaring diatas riba Tariq. Wajah pucat lesi, mata kirinya mempunyai parut yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Nuh..." Sebut Arwa rendah antara percaya dengan tidak.

Arwa memandang Tariq yang kelihatan berserabut dan tidak terurus. Termangu sendiri dan senyap menyepi.

"Apa jadi? How-" Arwa terdiam sendiri. Tak tahu nak cakap apa. Terkejut besar hingga kepala otak tak tahu nak rembes hormon apa supaya perasaan yang sesuai dapat dirasa.

"Adam akan bawa Nuh masuk kebilik. Zayid mungkin mahu menyelesaikan beberapa perkara sebelum-"

"He won't die." Pintas Zedd mengerling sekilas pada Adam.

Adam tidak membalas. Dia hanya maju setapak untuk mengangkat Nuh kedalam tangannya.

"Sey akan bersama Nuh..." Sampuk Tariq turut berdiri dekat dengan Adam. Adam mengangguk.

"Jom Arwa..." Zedd menggamit melintasi Arwa.

"Oh uh... Yeah..." Sahut Arwa mata tak lepas dari memandang Adam yang menangkat Nuh macam angkat guni kekabu.

"Aku tengok he's warming up to you."

Kenyataan Zedd menyentak Arwa supaya berpaling padanya. Arwa terdiam sekejap, terbayangkan Zero.

"Kind of." Arwa angkat bahu. "He might eat your face off kalau kau lepaskan dia though." Selamba Arwa menuturkan hakikat yang satu itu. Zedd mengangkat kening sebelah dengan sengih bergayut dibibir.

Arwa menentang mata Zedd. "Apa!? Betul aku cakap ni. Tak nak percaya sudah. I'm giving a fair warning je." Zedd ketawa kecil mendengarkan bicara Arwa seraya mengangguk.

"I might return the favour." Gurau Zedd dengan tawa. Dia membuka pintu dimana Zero diletakkan. Arwa menyelit dari belakang Zedd kedalam bilik itu.

Aura dalam bilik itu serta merta berubah. Agak berat apabila Zedd kembali serius. Tapi Arwa tahu keseriusan itu takkan berkekalan selepas Zedd mengetahui perkara sebenar.

***

"Bukhari akan tiba tak lama lagi," beritahu Adam tanpa melepaskan pandangan darpada Nuh yang sedang lena.

"Dia dengan siapa?" Soal Tariq perlahan, menyikat rambut Nuh yang agak panjang hingga menutup bahagian depan matanya dengan jemari.

"Sey tak pasti. Kita akan kebawah setelah Bukhari datang sekejap nanti dan bawa Nuh untuk proses pemulihan."

"Kita tak boleh tinggalakn dia seorang." Gumam Tariq rendah.

Adam mengangguk.

Tariq mengambil tangan Nuh lalu dia mengamati urat nadi Nuh dipergelangan tangan Nuh. Uratnya berwarna hijau kebiruan itu kelihatan aneh warnanya. Tariq mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia tak sihat, Tariq." Tutur Adam perlahan. Tariq menoleh.

"Tak sihat?"

"Sistem pertahanan Nuh mengubah bendasing yang dimasukkan dalam badan Nuh menjadi racun. Dos Aria dan Zerith yang terkumpul tak dapat dikeluarkan. Apatah lagi Aria dan Zerith akan mereplikasikan darah putih Nuh supaya tisu badan Nuh yang lain tak dapat kesan. Darah Nuh menjadi racun untuk kita dan juga tak mustahil untuk dirinya sendiri." Terang Adam tenang. Walaupun dia sendiri rasa berat hati untuk menerangkan hakikat yang satu itu.

Tariq mengetap gigi menatap adiknya tenang dalam lena. "Dia takkan pergi lagi..." Ucap Tariq lemah sambil menggeleng kecil. Tangan Nuh dicapai lalu digenggam erat.

"Tariq," seru Adam lembut. Satu tangan hinggap diatas bahu Tariq. "Kita akan cari cara untuk selesaikan hal ini. Mungkin kita boleh keluarkan dos Aria dan Zerith..."

"Sey tahu perkara itu tak mustahil. Cuma sey takut andai kita terlambat," Tariq tak dapat nak meneruskan kata. Perasaan yang mencengkam hati bagaikan menyedut segala udara disekeliling Tariq, rasa sesak dada ini.

"Allahu Akbar..." Tariq bertakbir lemah seraya memejamkan mata sambil beristighfar perlahan.

Tariq sayang Nuh. Sampai masa dahulu ketika dia perlu meninggalkan Nuh, itulah perkara yang dia paling benci dalam dunia ini. Semata-mata dia mendapat tawaran yang tidak boleh ditolak itu. Andai Tariq, yang ketika itu berumur sepuluh tahun menolak tawaran tersebut, hukumannya keluarga Tariq akan diburu dan tidak mustahil Tariq akan kehilangan Nuh buat selamanya. Ma dan Waleed berjumpa dengan Tariq ketika dia sedang bersiap untuk mendaftarkan diri ke akademi tersebut. Ketika itu mereka dalam sebuah cafe yang terletak di tepi pantai. Mereka duduk jauh dari orang lain sebab Ma dan Waleed tak mahu sesiapa mendengar perbualan mereka.

Mereka tak percayakan sesiapa.

\---

"Kami minta maaf Tariq, kerana kamu terpaksa masuk dalam akademi itu. Kami faham mengapa kamu tak mahu masuk akademi itu." Ma mulakan dengan suara yang lembut. Cara dia susun ayat pun Tariq dapat tangkap dia mahu memujuk. Tariq mengeluh kecil.

"Ma, Tariq tahu sebab apa Tariq kena masuk akademi tu walaupun Tariq tak nak. Sebab Tariq perlu lindungi Nuh kan?" Ujar Tariq bosan. Itulah apa yang Tok Nik kata, nak yakinkan Tariq supaya menerima tawaran tersebut. Bukan Tariq tak tahu risikonya kalau Tariq tolak tawaran tu. 

Ma tersenyum nipis. Tapi senyuman itu kelat dan plastik. Tariq mengerutkan dahi.

"Baguslah kalau Tariq tahu apa sebabnya. Tetapi, bukan itu yang Waleed dan Ma nak beritahu kamu." Celah Waleed yang memerhati dari tadi.

"Here's your order," Erna memberikan senyum kepada mereka.

"Blended Mangorange and two American Espresso. Enjoy," ujar Erna sambil meletakkan satu persatu minuman mereka diatas meja. Tariq membalas senyuman Erna manakala kedua ibu bapa Tariq turut tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Thanks Erna~!" Tariq melambai pada sahabatnya sebelum pelayan itu berlalu pergi dengan anggukan. Tariq kembali fokus kepada ibu bapanya.

"Kalau macam tu, apa yang kalian nak sampaikan?" Tariq bertanya. Dia menarik straw dekat dengan bibir untuk menghirup air blended manga dicampur oren.

Ma dan Waleed berbalas pandang buat seketika.

"Begini, sebenarnya, dalam susur galur keturunan kita, tiada siapa yang mempunyai darah Aria." Waleed mulakan.

Tariq berkerut. "Tapi-" Tariq menyampuk tetapi tak sempat nak menyambung ayatnya.

Ma mengisyaratkan pada supaya bersabar kemudian dia mengangguk sekali. "Waleed tahu, akademi hanya mengambil orang yang mempunyai darah Aria mengikut personaliti mana yang dominan. Dan dalam keluarga kita sememangnya tak ada pun yang ada Aria. Bahkan Tok Nik sekalipun. Tetapi, atas wasiat Tok Wan kamu, moyang kamu, Tariq perlu ada Aria. Maka, sejak kamu lahir, kamu disuntik dengan dos Aria supaya Aria lebih mudah serasi dengan kamu. Waleed yakin sekarang kamu pun dah mahir mengawal Aria kamu, Waleed harap perkara ini dapat membantu kamu." Terang Waleed panjang lebar.

Tariq menunduk, merenung air berwarna kuning depan mata. "Kenapa pilih Tariq?" Soalan cepu emas yang Tariq tak boleh tak tanya. Dia tahu apa jawapan untuk soalan cepu emas itu, tapi dia tetap mahu mendengar jawapan itu daripada mulut dua dewasa dihadapannya ini.

"Untuk kamu lindungi Nuh..." Jawab Ma lembut dengan senyuman. Ma mencapai tangan Tariq yang sudah pun menyejuk sebab memegang cawan blended itu lama sampaikan Tariq tak lagi rasa apa-apa. Tariq menarik nafas dalam lalu dilepaskan perlahan. Dia mengangguk.

"Semua untuk Nuh... Huh? Ada apa dengan Nuh Ma? Waleed?" Soal Tariq, memandang kedua wajah ibu bapanya. Bukan dia cemburu atau tak berpuas hati dengan Nuh. Jauh sekali perasaan sebegitu menjengah rasa hatinya. Tapi dia mahu tahu dengan lebih terperinci supaya matlamat hidup Tariq lebih jelas. Suapay dia lebih tahu apa yang dia akan lakukan. Supaya dia dapat memilih keputusan yang lebih munasabah dan rasional. Supaya dia sentiasa bersemangat untuk meneruskan perjuangan andai dia jatuh. Supaya Nuh selamat.

Waleed diam sekejap, cuba mencari kata. "Nuh... Adik kamu... Dia, lain daripada yang lain. Special. Darah dia bukan daripada grup dah yang normal. Tariq, orang ramai akan cari Nuh. Ada yang tak mahu Nuh hidup sebab bagi mereka kewujudan Nuh tidak diperlukan. Ada yang mencari Nuh kerana mahu gunakan Nuh untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri."

"Apa maksud Waleed bila Waleed kata kewujudan Nuh tak diperlukan? Dari segi apa?" Tariq bertanya, bimbang. Apa yang Waleed beritahu sekejap tadi mencengkam ulu hatinya. Terasa kesat dikerongkong tiba-tiba. Dia membayangkan wajah Nuh yang tenang dalam lena bersebelahan dengan Tariq tadi sebelum Tariq terpaksa menyelinap keluar untun berjumpa dengan Ma dan Waleed setelah dikejutkan Tok Nik.

Ma mengukir senyum lemah. "Sayang, satu perkara tentang manusia, mereka tak suka perubahan. Mereka takut dengan orang yang lain daripada yang lain. Mereka takut dengan orang yang pelik daripada benda sebenar. Dan bila ada orang yang berbeza daripada mereka, mereka mahu hapuskan. Sebab itu kamu perlu kuat untuk Nuh." Lembut Ma menuturkan sambil mengusap belakang tangan Tariq dalam bulatan kecil yang mententeramkan sedikit sebanyak kekusutan dalam kepala Tariq.

"Kalau macam tu, Tariq mesti tiada dalam jangka masa yang lama. Dengan kesihatan Tok Nik yang macam tu, siapa yang akan jagakan Nuh?" Tariq bertanya lagi, gusar akan keselamatan Nuh selama ketiadaan dia nanti.

"Jangan bimbang tentang keadaan Nuh. Keluarga Ibu Ita akan bantu tengokkan Nuh. Tariq pun tahu, keturunan Tengku itu adalah Penjaga keluarga kita." Kata Waleed lalu menghirup espresso yang sudah menghilang asap nipisnya.

Air muka Tariq bercahaya sedikit, Tariq mengukir senyum. "Siapa Penjaga Nuh? Is?"

Ma menggeleng. "Kami belum tahu lagi. Itu semua terserah kepada keluarga Tengku untuk membuat keputusan." Jelas Ma menepuk perlahan belakang tangan anak sulungnya. Melihat Tariq kembali ceria begini melegakan hatinya yang tadi berat sungguh. Mujur Tariq mudah memahami walaupun umurnya tersangat muda.

Tariq mengangguk. "Kalau macam tu, Tariq akan buat yang terbaik." Gumam Tariq rendah dengan iltizam tinggi tertanam dalam hati.

***

Bila mereka masuk dalam bilik tersebut, Zero menatap Zedd lama membuatkan Zedd tak senang duduk. "Maybe, kau boleh explain?" Ujar Arwa, mencuit bahu Zero.

Zedd mengangguk pada Arwa, tanda terima kasih. Dia sendiri pun rasa speechless tiba-tiba bila keadaan janggal dan tak selesa ditenung lama bergantungan disekeliling mereka. "...and tak tenung orang tu macam kau tengah cab-"

"Dah, Arwa. Biar dia cakap." Zedd menggeleng, tak sanggup nak dengar Arwa sambung percakapannya. Arwa tersengih lalu melepaskan tawa menyindir. Arwa menapak kebelakang, mengeliat sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu nak mula dari mana," akhirnya Zero bersuara dengan suara yang perlahan dan nada yang rendah.

"Kalau macam tu, boleh lah kut kau mula terangkan apa fasal kau buat aku jadi freak show untuk tatapan semua rather than treating me like a normal person." Zedd angkat bahu. Ada bangku kecil yang dibiarkan dalam bilik tersebut disudut sebelah pintu, ditarik Zedd lalu dia melabuhkan duduknya. Zero depan mata ditatap.

"Aku tak nak orang kacau kau. Is all. Maybe apa yang aku buat kat kau, benda tu teruk sebab kau tak lupakan sampai sekarang. Tapi aku tak suka orang dekat dengan kau. Aku tak suka orang lain lebih dari kau. Aku tak suka. Yvonne berhenti pun sebab aku suruh dia berhenti lepas kita graduate tu. Aku nak kau ingat aku. Tak kira lah dengan cara macam mana sekali pun. And I don't care that you hate me. It's my way to protect you. Tapi jangan risau, aku tahu kau tak perlukan aku pun nak tunjuk kau ni power. Sebab aku tak perlu nak ugut Sarjan untuk dia bagi kau kredit. So semua pencapaian yang kau terima tu, you deserve them. Good that." Jelas Zero panjang lebar. Dia tak lagi menentang mata Zedd. Dia mengalihkan pandangan kesisi, telinga merah.

"Well, still tak jawab soalan sebenar." Ujar Zedd semacam tak tergugat pun dengan luahan dari hati Zero.

"Apa lagi yang kau nak tahu?" Keluh Zero perlahan.

"Sebelum aku masuk akademi aku tak pernah kenal kau. Then, apa yang aku buat sampai kau buat macam tu kat aku?" Zedd bertanya kembali berdiri.

Zero memejamkan mata lama sambil menarik nafas dalam. Seakan-akan memikirkan sesuatu dan membuat keputusan. Nafas dilepaskan panjang.

"Kau tak ingat, huh?" Gumam Zero perlahan, mata dijulingkan keatas.

"I'm listening," celah Zedd, mengangkat kening sebelah.

Zero memalingkan muka, memandang tepat kemata Zedd.

"You saved me okay!? Like, really." Tinggi nada Zero, melepaskan tekanan dalam jiwa. Dia mengetap gigi, menahan perasaan yang membuak. Bukan amarah. Bukan stress. Tapi sesuatu yang sukar ditafsirkan dengan kata-kata.

"You saved me daripada kena belasah dekat belakang lorong tu. You saved me from being a whore!" Jerit Zero keras.

Suasana menjadi hening buat seketika. Terkebil-kebil Zedd memandang Zero tak percaya.

"You did?" Terlepas soalan cepu emas itu dari mulut Arwa. Arwa pun tak percaya.

Zedd angkat kepala, merenung Arwa macam orang dungu yang tak faham bahasa.

Dia ingat apa yang jadi. Dia berumur 15 tahun dahulu ketika dia mengikut Angahnya ke Zon Barat sebab nak daftar untuk masuk dalam akademi itu pada tahun berikutnya. Dia masuk lewat ke akademi itu sebabnya mereka fikir dia tidak perlu, tetapi nampaknya Tok Abu desak dia untuk masuk, nak tak nak dia ikut saja. Sehari sebelum pulang semula ke Zon Natural, dia lalu disatu lorong sebab sengaja dan bosan. Nak explore tempat sejuk kering itu niat asalnya. Tapi ada perkara yang tak menyenangkan untuk didengari. Waktu muda dahulu panas baran agak sukar dikawal.

Maka bila dia dengar semacam ada orang ditindas, Aria terus muncul mengawal segala kesedaran yang wujud dalam diri Zedd. Maka selepas semua 'selesai' dan Aria membenarkan dia sedar kembali, dia dihidangkan dengan pemandangan yang tak berapa indah dan hanyir darah yang meloyakan tekak. Budak lelaki yang mempunyai kulit putih melepak dan mata sebiru langit kontra dengan mata kiri yang berwarna hijau gelap kecoklatan merenung mukanya sambil menggigil. Tapi dari matanya, Zedd tahu dia bukan takut. Zedd mencabut sweater yang dipakai dan diserahkan pada budak itu supaya dia tidak kesejukan. Zedd juga menggeletar, melihat apa yang dia telah lakukan. Dia terus melarikan diri daripada tempat itu dan anggap perkara itu tak pernah jadi dalam hidupnya.

Tak sangka, budak itu ialah Zero.

"Aku tahu what you are capable of, itu fasal aku tak nak budak-budak ni dekat dengan kau. Dan hari terakhir kita, I was testing waters. I want to see if there was still the person who saved me, in you. Tak sangka, you held back, sampai kau muntah dan pengsan. You are too compassionate and loving bila kau bukan Aria. I'm sorry I was wrong." Kata-kata mengalir tanpa Zero dapat menghentikan segalanya. Dan sekarang segalanya dah terlepas, Zero tak tahu nak rasa apa. Dia rasa puas dan bebas. Tak terkongkong lagi dalam pergelutan antara kesal dan rasa bersalah. Dia bernafas laju, deras. Mata merah memandang Zedd dengan kedua belah mata sama biru seperti langit dan laut dikirinya.

"Kau nak kami bunuh kau?" Soal Zedd lembut selepas lama terkedu dengan luahan tak terduga Zero.

"I am asking for it."

"You'd kill yourself if we don't?"

"I might."

"Mungkin?" Desak Zedd, mendekati Zero. Tangan direhatkan diatas bahu Zero, hingga lelaki tahanan itu terpaksa mendongak untuk membaca air muka Zedd.

"Betul kau nak mati?" Arwa menyoal dari belakang. Tapi Zero tak menoleh.

"Kau nak apa lagi dari aku? Aku dah beritahu semua yang kau nak tahu, settle this quickly. Apa yang aku buat dulu tu tak boleh dimaafkan. Aku tah-"

"Hush," jari telunjuk Zedd diletakkan dibibir Zero. Terbeliak Zero menentang mata Zedd. Zedd tersengih seraya melepaskan Zero.

"Tolong aku settle kan problem explosion tu dulu. Give us information, what ever yang kau tahu. You are a good guy, tak perlu mati pun untuk buat redemption. No one deserves that. Sampai masa nanti kita akan mati juga. You don't have to ask for it. So, sampai masa tu datang, buat baik." Zedd mengukirkan senyum lalu menepuk bahu Zero. Dia menatap wajah lelaki itu buat seketika sebelum keluar dari bilik.

Zero tercengang sendiri dimana dia berada, kemudian dia tertawa lemah menyedari apa yang telah berlaku.

"Aku dah beritahu. Walau pun turn of events yang jadi adalah unpredictable, but aku rasa it wasn't bad."

"Tak takut aku betray korang?" Sempat Zero mengugut sambil Arwa cuba merungkaikan tali yang mengikat Zero.

"Tak. Because you love him too much to even do that." Selamba Arwa menjawab.

Zero mengusap pergelangan tangan dan berdiri. Tetapi dia rebah dikerusi semula, sebab kaki kejang. Arwa tergelak lucu.

"Kau tahu macam mana?" Zero mengecis sendiri, tapi tak mengendahkan sakit dikaki dek duduk terlalu lama. Arwa angkat bahu, senyum masih belum pudar.

"You love me too." Arwa ketawa kuat lagi dan menepuk kuat bahu Zero.

"Kau duduk lah sini dulu. Aku siapkan bilik and maybe sediakan first aid kit. Your face is effing busted, you should get that mended." Ujar Arwa memastikan Zero duduk dimana dia berada.

Zero membalas senyuman Arwa, dan menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tunggu."

***


	38. #38

  
  
  


Nuh tak pasti apa yang membuatkan dia tersedar, namun dia bangun dengan nafas panjang yang dilepaskan perlahan. Kepala terasa berat dan berdenyut perlahan. Nuh menolak rambut yang menutupi mata kebelakang, berbaring seketika merenung siling kayu depan mata. Nak hadam balik apa yang berlaku. Benda terakhir dia ingat ialah lelaki bertopeng bawa dia keluar dari rumah Eli dan Eli tidak pun menegendahkan pemergiaannya dek kemunculan Tariq yang entah dari mana. Tak mustahil untuk Tariq berkomplot dengan lelakit bertopeng itu untuk melarikan Nuh.

Nuh memicit kepala perlahan dan lambat-lambat mengangkat badan sendiri untuk turun dari katil. Mata meliar mencari jam. Ada satu terlekat didinding, diatas pintu. Jam digital yang menyala samar dalam kegelapan dengan cahaya biru.

0530 am

Subuh dah masuk.

Detik Nuh sendiri. Dia bangkit dari duduk, mencari tandas.

Tak ada.

Nuh mengetap gigi, lalu beransur keluar. Dia membuka pintu dari dalam dan berjalan keluar, tak perasan langkah sendiri dia terlanggar seseorang.

Terkejut, Nuh angkat muka.

"Nuh," ujar Zedd, mata agak bercahaya.

Nuh mengalihkan pandangan, mengangguk. "Tandas kat mana?"

"Nuh jalan lepas dua bilik ni then belok ke kiri. Kat situ ada tandas. Nuh, dalam tu aku ada sediakan berus gigi baru warna hijau. Yang itu untuk Nuh. Tuala pun ada dalam tu sekali." Zedd menuturkan dengan senyuman.

Nuh mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kerut didahi. Zedd memerhatikan Nuh terhuyung-hayang berjalan, sesekali budak itu bersandar sekejap didinding untuk menstabilkan langkah sebelum menghilang disebalik koridor kecil. Zedd tersenyum sendiri lalu menggeleng perlahan.

Usai menyelesaikan kewajipan yang satu dipagi buta itu, badan terasa lebih ringan dan kepala pun tak adalah seberat mana semacam menanggung beban bumi diatas bahu setelah sujud dengan lama tadi.

"Nuh, kita perlu turun." Tegur Tariq, menghampiri adiknya yang bereteleku diatas sejadah. Mengelamun seorang diri. Nuh memejamkan mata buat seketika lalu meraup wajahnya sekali. Dia mengangguk lemah. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya, menarik sejadah untuk dilipat. Katil sudahpun dikemaskan, dan Nuh menyimpan sejadah dalam laci kecil disisi katil. Tariq menggamit kearah Nuh.

"How do you feel?" Tariq menyoal sebaik saja pintu bilik ditutup. Nuh mengurut belakang tengkuk yang terasa lenguh seraya mengangguk.

"Fine," I think.

Tariq mengangguk, tak mahu menekan Nuh. Setelah apa yang dilalui Nuh, Tariq tak pasti dia bersedia untuk menerima sebarang info yang lain untuk dihadam dalam kepala.

Nuh mengerling sekilas pada Tariq, mengesan gusar diwajah Tariq. Atas sebab apa, Nuh tak tahu. Nuh berkira sendirian.

"Nuh tahu." Gumam Nuh rendah.

"Hm?" Tariq pantas menoleh, terpana mendengar suara Nuh.

Nuh angkat muka menentang Tariq. Air muka tanpa ekspresi. Beku. Seperti segalanya membosankan bagi seorang Nuh.

"198 371 yang terkorban and counting, 451 cedera parah, 331 yang tak terlibat dalam explosion tu." Nuh menuturkan kenyataan yang Eli persembahkan pada Nuh malam letupan itu berlaku. Teringatkan apa yang lelaki gila itu lakukan, dada Nuh serta merta rasa sesak, tekak terasa kesat.

And I am alive.

Tariq terpempan buat seketika, menatap mata adiknya yang tak sekata. Kemudian Tariq menarik nafas dalam, mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk. Tapi dia tak membalas apa-apa berkaitan dengan kenyataan Nuh tadi. Tak sedar bilamasa mereka tercegat ditengah ruang kabin, Tariq mula melangkah untuk keluar dari kabin. Kerana pintu kebawah tanah berada dibelakang kabin.

Nuh berkerut sedikit apabila tidak mendapat respon daripada Tariq. "Tariq..." Seru Nuh perlahan, mengetap bibir. Tariq menghentikan langkah dan berpaling. Abangnya mengukir senyum nipis yang kelat.

Nuh menatap wajah letih Tariq buat seketika, cuba mencari kedalam mata Tariq. "Nuh carilah dia diwad AD 012 selepas Nuh selesai check up nanti. Itupun kalau Nuh mahu berjumpa dengan dia." Bicara Tariq lalu menepuk bahu Nuh perlahan. Dia berpaling dan maju kehadapan. Setelah beberapa minit, mereka menjumpai pintu masuk bawah tanah yang sengaja dihadang dengan rerumput yang dilekatkan dipermukaan pintu. Tariq menekan disatu bahagian, pintu itu ter'klik' dan tertolak keatas secara automatik. Ada gelungsur yang membenarkan ruang masuk kedalam. Nuh masuk dahulu, manakala Tariq mengikut dari belakang setelah memastikan pintu kepermukaan terkunci. Nuh berjalan kehadapan mendekati pintu putih yang diatasnya terdapat lampu neon 'EXIT' menyala dalam warna merah. Pintu tersebut dibuka lantas satu semburan gas yang sejuk dilepaskan. Nuh berpaling, tak menjangka kehadiran gas tersebut. Tariq tersengih. "Antiseptik." Kata Tariq sepatah. Nuh tidak membalas. Usai gas itu menghilang, satu pintu secara automatik menggelongsor kedalam dinding.

"Abah," Nuh memanggil perlahan apabila sebaik saja pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

En Bukhari terpana seketika. Kemudian dia terus mendapatkan Nuh kedalam dakapan. Anak angkatnya itu dipeluk erat. "Allahuakbar, Nuh," ada getar dalam nadanya. Nuh membalas pelukan itu, berasa selamat dalam dakapan itu. Apabila pelukan dilepaskan, abah mengambil wajah Nuh dalam tangan lalu mengucup dahi Nuh.

"Alhamdulillah kamu selamat," abah mengukir senyum lega. Mata abah agak sembab seperti kurang tidur dan keletihan. Nuh mengangguk kecil.

"Tariq, Dr Calvin ada tunggu dalam bilik HG 023 untuk check up Nuh. Abah akan datang jenguk in syaa Allah selepas ini." Beritahu Abah, menggenggam lengan Nuh sedikit sebelum dilepaskan. 

"Yeah, dia ada inform juga sekejap tadi. Uncle nak ke mana?"

"Ada benda nak settle dekat Re:g." Abah mengerling sekilas pada Nuh. Kemudian menyambung, "dia mungkin dah sedar," ujar Abah dengan senyum tawar.

Tariq setakat mengangguk, air muka tak dapat dibaca. Dia menggamit pada Nuh supaya mengikut langkahnya. Sepanjang mengikut langkah Tariq, kadang kala membelok kekiri dan kadang berjalan terus hingga sampai disatu bilik yang diberitahu Abah tadi. Nuh tak dapat nak hadam segala, malah otaknya tak mahu beri kerjasama pada waktu ini. Beralah dengan hati yang dari tadi rasa tak senang semacam. Rasa ketat dalam dada buat Nuh sukar untuk mengatur nafas sedang pada hakikat, tampak normal.

Tariq membuka pintu yang tertera HG 023. Seorang lelaki hanya berpakaian kasual berdiri ditengah-tengah bilik tersebut dengan notepad dalam tangan membelakangkan pintu. Dia bert-shirt polo berkolar hijau daun dan seluar slack hitam dengan kasut hitam berkilat.

"Cal," Tariq memanggil mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Yeah?" Sahut lelaki itu dan berpaling. Kaca mata tanpa bingkai terlurut dihujung hidung ditolak naik kebatang hidung. Kulitnya putih melepak dan matanya bundar. Bentuk wajahnya agak membujur dan bulat, alis mata halus dan tajam.

"Oh! So this is Noah?" Dia tersenyum manis, menghampiri Nuh yang tercegat dibelakang Tariq. Nuh mengangguk apabila Calvin menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Adik aku." Ujar Tariq mengangguk sekali.

"Aw, he's gorgeous despite that bruises." Calvin mengerutkan dahi sedikit, mengamati setiap inci wajah Nuh. Kemudian dia mengangguk sekali dan mengisyaratkan kekatil yang satu disebalik langsir kehijauan. Calvin mengisyaratkan kekatil. "Duduklah atas katil tu. I'm gonna take some things back there."

Nuh akur dengan arahan Calvin dan duduk diatas katil yang satu itu. Calvin menghampiri rak yang terdapat pelbagai benda, menolak pintu kaca kesisi dan mengambil benda yang diperlukan.

"Nuh, minum air ni," Tariq menegur dari belakang. Nuh berpaling dan mengambil gelas yang dihulurkan. Air payau itu diminum laju sebab tak nak rasa perisa yang tak menyenangkan itu. Gelas diserahkan kembali pada Tariq lalu Tariq menyuruh Nuh berbaring.

Tak lama, Nuh terlelap.

***

"Nuh," Tariq mengukir senyum sebaik saja Nuh membuka mata. "Bangunlah, check up tu dah settle." Ujar Tariq membantu Nuh bangun. Nuh mengurut sisi dahi dan melepaskan nafas panjang.

"Sometimes you gotta wonder what you'd done to get a brother like that." Nuh angkat muka, pandangan jatuh pada Calvin yang sedang bersandar pada meja dibelakangnya. Air muka lembut dengan senyuman halus bergayut dibibirnya. Nuh mengamati pandangan Calvin. Disebalik bicaranya itu seperti ada maksud yang tak terungkap dengan kata. Ada perkara yang tidak mahu diberitahu. Atau ditegah daripada memberitahu Nuh.

Tariq sekadar mengukir senyum dan menggeleng kecil. Ada gusar dalam matanya. "You will be alright." Tariq menuturkan perlahan. Nuh sekadar mengangguk walaupun tak memahami sepenuhnya apa yang cuba disampaikan Tariq.

"Terima kasih Cal."

"For a beauty like him, no worries." Selamba Calvin berkata disusuli tawa. Tariq buat tak dengar dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Nuh... Nak jumpa Is?" Ujar Tariq tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah ditengah jalan, tak pun berpaling memandang Nuh. Nadanya berat.

Nuh sendiri tak berapa nak pasti sama ada berjumpa dengan Is adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Entah mengapa Nuh berfikir begitu. Tapi sebahagian daripada Nuh memang sungguh mahu berjumpa dengan Is. Ada lega menyelimuti hati walaupun rasa tak enak dalam perut itu menyesakkan jiwa. Sebahagian daripada Nuh semacam tak bersedia, tapi sebahagian lagi mahu bertemu dengan Is. Nuh menarik nafas dalam dan dilepaskan perlahan untuk menenangkan perasaan sendiri.

"Yeah." Jawab Nuh selepas beberapa ketika. Barulah Tariq berpaling. Dia seperti mahu mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ditelan semula dan diganti dengan senyum plastik. Nuh tak biasa dengan senyum palsu Tariq kerana selama Nuh mengenali Tariq, senyumannya selalu ikhlas dan bukan terpaksa.

"Okay, inilah biliknya." Tariq mengisyaratkan kepintu yang tertutup itu. Disebelah pintu, ada tertera Re:G 072 dengan nama penuh Is, Tengku Ahmad Iskandar bin Tengku Bukhari dan dibawahnya nama Lucas Robert Harris.

Tariq berbalas pandang dengan Nuh buat seketika. "Yeah. Thanks." Nuh mengangguk sekali.

Pintu bilik ditekan dan daun pintu ditolak dengan jantung mula meningkatkan kadar degupan secara tak semena-mena.

***

"Assalamualaikum,"

Luke dan Is berbalas pandang. Mata Is sudah pun terbeliak besar dan memucat dek cuak tahap petala kelapan.

"What am I gonna do!?" Mulutnya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Luke tercegat dimana dia berdiri dihadapan Is yang duduk dibirai katil. Luke menggeleng, "Maybe, uhm, cakap aje la dengan dia. Or- uh..."

"Dia masuk!" Is terus bangkit dari duduknya.

Terpempan melihat Nuh dengan wajah yang lebam dibahagian mata dan pipi. Warna iris tak lagi serupa, sebelah kanan biru dengan sedikit coklat manakala kiri kekal coklat gelap kehitaman. Mata biru itu juga mempunyai parut memanjang. Is terus meluru mendapatkan Nuh dalam tangan.

"Apa... Yang dah jadi?" Is bersuara antara keluar dengan tidak. Tangan yang menakup sisi wajah Nuh dipastikan supaya tidak menekan bahagian mana-mana yang akan mencetuskan sebarang kesakitan.

Nuh pula bagai terkelu lidahnya, tak mampu hendak mengeluarkan sebarang kata melihatkan wajah sahabatnya. Nuh memejamkan mata buat seketika, memastikan hangat daripada tangan Is itu realiti dan bukan sekadar bayangan semata. Lega yang datang tak terungkap, hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa Nuh rasa lega sebab Is masih ada. Nuh menurunkan kedua tangan Is dari pipinya, menatap mata Is yang berbaur kebimbangan dan sesuatu yang mengusutkan mindanya.

Dia dah tahu ke?

"Things... Happen..." Gumam Nuh rendah, mengalihkan pandangan kesisi. Walaupun dia berasa lega dan bersyukur, tetapi perasaan yang mengetatkan dada itu masih bersulam dengan perasaan bahagia sekelumit waktu itu. Sekarang ini perasaan itu semakan memakan hati Nuh, Nuh tak mampu nak bersua mata dengan Is.

"Apa yang jadi? Kau hilang lama- Aku... Aku tak tahu- Nuh..." Bicara Is tersekat-sekat. Dia mula menggigil, wajahnya merona merah menahan perasaan. Is menggigit bibir bawah. Memejamkan mata lama. Dahi berkerut dalam.

"I don't know- I just- Nuh," seru Is lemah, nada bergetar hebat.

Nuh memaut bahu kiri Is, lalu menekan lembut. "It's alright, Is."

Is memejamkan mata mendengarkan bisikan halus Nuh. Air mata serta merta tumpah dengan deras. "Dia orang dah tak ada, Nuh. Ibu, Natrah- Naufal-" Is menggeleng laju. Menunduk dihadapan Nuh.

"Dorang dah tak ada-" ulang Is lagi.

Nuh terkedu, merenung Is yang sedang menangis deras dihadapannya. Kemudian Nuh menarik Is dalam dakapannya, memeluk Is erat-seeratnya. Is membalas pelukan Nuh dengan kemas menarik Nuh dekat kedada dalam pelukannya. Dia merehatkan kepala diatas bahu Nuh, menangis semahunya. Nuh mengusap perlahan belakang Is, diam mendengar esakan Is. Tiba-tiba Is menarik Nuh sama hingga mereka terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin itu, dalam pelukan masing-masing. Kakinya longlai, tak mampu nak menampung badan. Lemah kerana hakikat diri ini manusia. Lemah kerana dia hanya seorang insan yang hina.

"Dorang baru ba- balik... Sekarang dorang dah tak ada..." Ujar Is, menggumpal kain tee Nuh dalam genggaman. Bagai memaut pertalian hayat yang kian memutus andai dilepaskan.

"I'm sorry..." Tutur Nuh lembut. Suaranya kesat. Tekaknya kering. Dia cuba bernafas dan tenang untuk Is, tapi dia sendiri tak mampu pada hakikatnya.

"It- hurts- so much..." Bentak Is lemah dalam tangisnya. Is menggigit bibir bawah, cuba menahan air mata yang enggan berhenti.

"Aku tak tahu- sakit- Ya Allah..." Is tersedu menahan perit dalam dada yang tak wujud secara fizikal tapi perasaan itu menghumban Is dalam gaung berduri dan berbatu.

"I'm here..." Ujar Nuh memujuk lembut. Dia mengeratkan lagi pelukan kalau itu tidak mustahil.

Nuh tak tahu berapa lama mereka dalam keadaan begitu, hingga Is sendiri melepaskan pelukan antara mereka. Is memalingkan muka sambil mengesat air mata. Terkadang tersedu sendiri. Dia senyap untuk seketika, membiarkan Nuh mengusap lengannya sambil memegang tangan kanan Is.

"Tak sangka, kita akan kehilangan mereka dalam masa yang singkat..." Kata Is dalam serak. Wajah merah menyala dek menangis tadi. Mata pun membengkak. Namun dia menarik senyum lembut dibibir, merenung lantai depan mata. Mengenangkan ibu dan kedua adiknya yang telah pergi. "But maybe, despite everything, it's just His way of protecting them from evil and bad deeds." Luah Is, suara kecil. Dia tanpa sedar menggenggam tangan Nuh.

"Juga cara Allah untuk tunjuk Allah sayang kita, sebab Allah tahu kita lagi kuat daripada apa yang kita sangka." Ucap Nuh untuk menyenangkan Is dan juga dirinya sendiri. Entah Is sedar atau tak Nuh tengah quote ayat yang Is selalu pesan pada arwah adik-adiknya bila kura-kura mereka hilang. Mungkin keadaannya tak sama, tapi maksud kata-kata yang mudah itu sangat mendalam, Nuh tak pernah nak lupa. Sebab Tok Nik pun ada pesan perkara yang sama sewaktu dia sakit dahulu.

Is mengangguk dan melepaskan nafas panjang. "Kau balik ni macam trigger something dalam diri aku. Even more so dalam keadaan kau macam ni... It's not pretty to watch and it pains me to even think about it." Jujur Is mengucapkan.

"I know." Nuh membalas. Kau nampak aku macam ni pun dah sakitkan diri kau. Aku tak tahu lah kalau kau dapat bayang perasaan aku bagaimana bila aku tengok kau kena seksa dan kena liwat dengan manusia yang sedang derita dengan Arqs. Tapi Nuh tak sambung ayatnya yang lain, dibiarkan bergema dalam mindanya yang disimpan sendiri.

Cengkaman Is erat dibahu Nuh. Nuh berkerut sedikit apabila Is senyap lama. Is menunduk, menghadang wajahnya daripada pandangan Nuh.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Is tanpa mengangkat kepala. Dia menggigil lagi.

"Is-"

"Kenapa susah sangat untuk kau beritahu aku apa yang ada dalam hati kau."

Nuh terdiam. Hatinya terguris.

"Aku tahu kau faham aku sampaikan derap langkah aku pun kenal. Aku tahu kau kenal aku sampaikan kalau aku masuk dalam bilik pun kau tahu orang tu aku. Kau kenal aku lebih dari kau kenal belakang tangan kau sendiri... Tapi kenapa kau susah sangat nak bagi aku masuk dalam hati kau?" Suara Is bergetar. Serak akibat menangis tadi mencalarkan hati Nuh yang mula terluka.

Nuh tersentap sendiri, tergamam mendengarkan kata-kata Is.

"Aku minta maaf Is..." Ucap Nuh lemah. Cuba juga menuturkan sesuatu, sebab Is mahu dengar kata-kata, bukan lagi diam Nuh. Nuh tahu, tapi Nuh tak tahu bagaimana dia harus membentuk ayat untuk dilafazkan supaya Is mudah faham. Nuh bukan manusia yang berkata-kata. Dia hanya mampu menunjukkan dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku... Aku tak tahu, Nuh. Everything is so hard. Kau tahu Nuh, sakit ni, aku rasa tak dapat aku zahirkan. Sakit ni meneguk separuh nyawa aku. Aku tak tahu kalau aku mampu lagi untuk berlakon depan kau, buat many assumptions on your thoughts when I just never know what ever it is in your mind. It felt so wrong and pathetic." Is mengetap gigi, memejam mata rapat. Menguatkan hati untuk menumpahkan segala yang menyesakkan jiwa. Sakit.

"Is... Kau tak pernah salah..." Nuh berbisik lembut, dahi berkerut memandang kepala Is depan mata. Peritnya jiwa. Kalau ini yang Is rasakan selama ini, mungkin Nuh telah lama meninggalkan Is tanpa dia sendiri sedar. Semakin lama menjauh tanpa Nuh sendiri sedar. Apakah selama ini Nuh seorang aje yang selesa dalam situasi ini?

Tak.

Nuh tak pernah selesa apatah lagi semenjak Is pulang daripada zon Barat dahulu. Sejak itu Nuh rasa Nuh tak lagi mengenali Is. Bagaikan orang lain. Orang asing yang berpura-pura saling mengenali walhal tak pernah pun ada perhubungan antara mereka.

"This, everything- Nuh, we are damaging ourselves. Aku tak boleh tinggalkan kau walaupun aku rasa aku perlu pergi. Aku tak boleh biarkan kau pergi walaupun kau kena pergi. Aku tak tahu Nuh. Selama ni aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala kau. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rasa bila dengan aku. Kadang aku rasa aku ni- a nuisance in your life. It feels awful almost every day. Chocking back all the words I wanted to say." Is menyambung seperti Nuh tidak pun bersuara tadi.

Nuh tidak membalas. Menelan pahit dan kesat kata-kata Is.

"Every day, is so hard. It gets harder bila semua ni jadi. Aku tak tahu nak ungkapkan macam mana, tapi aku rasa kau aje yang kenal aku lebih dari aku kenal kau. Aku cuba, Nuh,"

Nuh tak suka bila Is menyebut nama Nuh dalam rintihannya. Nuh tak mampu nak menanggung segala kepahitan dan sengsara yang terpendam dalam nada Is.

"Aku cuba nak faham kau, tapi makin hari benda tu macam makin mustahil. I give everything I could and take whatever you gave. I share almost every part of my being dengan kau, but I don't feel you ever did. Kau macam tak kisah. Aku tak tahu sama ada kau pernah sudi atau tak bila dengan aku. Aku tak tahu Nuh." Is terhenti. Meneguk air liur yang semacam pasir mengalir kerongkongnya. Tika ini air mata mengalir semula seperti deras sungai ketika hujan meraung hebat.

"It hurts not to know. Aku tak pasti Nuh. Aku tak tahu, aku bukan Tuhan yang dapat baca segalanya. Ada masa, dan masa itu almost all the time, aku tak tahu. Aku rasa tak guna bila aku dengan kau. It feels terrible to feel useless. Tak mampu nak tolong. Aku tak tahu nak buat apa, Nuh. I've been living all my life to satisfy all your expectations even you never even express anything. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku cuba nak capai bila dengan kau, because it never feels right, dalam masa aku tak tahu menahu. Your silence are eating me alive. Your silence are damaging me in ways you never realise. I tried to understand the things I don't. It's hard. It is so hard, I don't know what more to do..." Is merintih hiba.

Segala yang terbotol dalam jiwa terluah dengan tidak semena-mena. Kerana kewujudan Nuh seperti membuka penutup botol yang Is tutup ketat itu. Nuh bagaikan kunci kepada kotak rahsia Is. Nuh bagaikan pintu dimana Is menjumpai segala isi hati yang jauh terbenam dalam jiwa Is. Merungkaikan segala perit dan derita yang memakan diri Is setiap waktu. Air mata turun mencurah. Is tak mampu menahan air jernih yang asin itu daripada kolam air mata. Kepala terasa berat walaupun kini beban hatinya adalah lebih ringan.

Nuh mencengkam bahu Is, memegang Is kuat supaya Is tak jatuh. Dia mendengar, dia faham.

They are strong, they are tough.   
They are confident, they are kind.  
But everyone is human.  
And everybody has their own damnation.  
Because the demon never left,  
Even when we thought we're fine.

Kata-kata itu pernah ditulis Is dalam buku nota yang Nuh secara tak sengaja terbelek sebab mahu menyalin nota physics. Kata-kata hasil nukilan Is yang Nuh pasti Is tak mengingatinya. Nuh mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Is, supaya apa yang mahu diperkatakan Nuh, Is dapat mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas.

"You are fine with the way you are. Jumpa dengan kau sekarang dah cukup buat aku gembira sebab selama aku seorang diri, aku hanya doakan Allah pelihara kau setiap waktu so that I could meet you again. The same goes to me, I am bad at words, so you have worded my thoughts for me for so long, and everything was never a lie. Kau tak tahu, tak apa. Aku pun kadang tak tahu benda tu sampai kau lafazkan dalam perkataan. Aku minta maaf banyak- sebab selama ini aku tak pernah beri kau kepastian yang pasti. Aku tak pernah benci dengan semua yang kau pernah buat, I just can't help but being grateful setiap hari sebab Allah anugerahkan aku, engkau, dalam hidup aku. I'm sorry. I can go, if you are still hurting, so please..." Nuh terdiam sekejap mencari nafas. Dadanya sesak. Rasa ketat dan udara seperti tidak mencukupi. Bilik itu sepatutnya rasa dingin tetapi badan Nuh rasa panas.

Hatinya turut sakit, bagai dicucuk bertubi-tubi dengan sembilu.

"Don't cry..." Rayu Nuh lemah.

Is teresak perlahan setelah beberapa ketika. Cuba menghentikan tangis yang enggan menamatkan alirannya. Is penat. Dan Nuh tahu Is keletihan. Dan kali pertama dalam seumur hidup Is, inilah kali pertama Nuh merayu untuk Is berhenti menangis. Selama ini Nuh akan berada dekat dengan Is, memujuk Is dengan cara yang hanya Nuh tahu, sehingga Is terlena atau tenang sendiri. Waktu-waktu seperti itu tidak memerlukan sebarang bicara untuk memujuk Is. Kerana waktu itu Is menangis bukan kerana Nuh, tetapi untuk Nuh. Berlainan dengan situasi sekarang, setiap titisan air mata itu adalah kerana Nuh. Is tak pernah sedar bila semua perasaan yang diluahkan itu datang. Tetapi semenjak dia teringat kembali apa yang telah dia lakukan, dia tidak dapat maafkan dirinya sendiri. Apatah lagi apabila dia menyedari hakikat yang Nuh mengingati segala yang terjadi. Mengetahu segala apa yang pernah alter ego Is lakukan terhadap Nuh.

"I'm sorry Nuh..." Ada benda yang Is mahu sambung tapi Nuh cepat memintas kata-kata Is. Dia tak sanggup nak dengar lagi. Bukan tak sudi, tapi hatinya tak mampu.

"Tak apa, Is. We're going to be okay." Ujar Nuh lembut.

Is menarik bahu Nuh perlahan lalu merehatkan dahinya diatas bahu Nuh. Nuh menunggu lama hingga tangis Is bertukar kepada sepi. Turun naik bahu Is mula sekata walaupun kadang-kadang dia tersedu kecil. Badan Is turut rasa panas. Nuh mengusap lembut belakang Is, menenangkan sahabatnya yang seorang itu.

Ada lagi perkara yang mereka perlu selesaikan, Nuh tahu, tapi untuk masa sekarang, cukuplah setakat ini saja.

Nuh tak tahu berapa lama lagi mereka duduk dalam keadaan macam tu. Nuh dan Is duduk diatas lutut masing-masing. Kaki Nuh lama dah kebas tapi dia tak bergerak walau seinci pun kerana tak mahu menganggu Is.

"Uhm, you want some water?" Tegur seseorang menyedarkan Nuh dari mengelamun sendiri. Baru Nuh perasan Is sudah terlena dek keletihan daripada menangis tadi. Nuh berpaling, terpandangkan seorang pemuda bermata biru seperti warna langit yang tinggi lampai dengan bahu bidang. Rambutnya blonde dengan akar hitam terpacak tinggi.

"Yeah." Nuh mengangguk dan kembali menghadap Is. Nuh menggoncangkan perlahan bahu Is untuk mengejutkannya.

"Is, bangun kejap, tidur atas katil." Ujar Nuh apabila Is mula mengangkat muka. Is masih menunduk, menggosok mata. Nuh berasa sekelumit kebimbangan apabila Is tak sudi nak bertentang mata dengan Nuh. Mungkin juga segan nak tunjuk muka sembabnya, tapi Nuh tak rasa itu satu alasan sebab Nuh dah biasa dengan keadaan begitu. Nuh tahu, tapi dia diamkan sebab dia cuba faham.

"Kau tak ke mana... Kan?" Is berbisik kecil.

Nuh tersentak. Ada sesuatu yang memaut pada hati Nuh, seperti garam ditabur atas luka yang dalam.

"Tak...," Nuh terhenti sekejap. "Tidur atas katil ya, Is?" Pujuk Nuh lagi. Is mengangguk sekali.

"Here, let me help," lelaki tadi, wajah seperti Nuh pernah lihat tapi tak ingat dimana. Nuh mengangguk, perlahan-lahan melepaskan Is. Dari belakang, lelaki itu memaut bahu Is. Is menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelah lagi menolak badan dari lantai untuk bangun dibantu lelaki tadi. Nuh mengubah posisi, memanjangkan kakinya agar melunjur kehadapan untuk meredakan kebas yang menggigit kaki. Sambil-sambil meminum air yang diberi lelaki itu.

Nuh mendengar mereka berbisik. Tapi tak dapat menangkap butir bicaranya. Dia buat tak dengar, mengurut kakinya untuk melegakan rasa kebas. Kalau berdiri kejap lagi ni mesti kejang pula.

"You must be Nuh? Are you alright?" Nuh angkat muka lagi sekali, lelaki itu mengambil tempat disebelah Nuh. Dalam matanya, Nuh lihat sesuatu yang Nuh jarang lihat dalam mata orang yang sudah dewasa. Last Nuh tengok pandangan begitu daripada arwah Natrah dan Naufal.

Curiosity.

Buat Nuh terpempan sekejap, bila menyedari hakikat yang satu itu. Lidahnya kelu buat seketika. Nuh mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangguk. Untuk menjawab sekali gus soalan lelaki itu.

"I'm Luke, though. Natrah and Naufal's babysitter at the Main Zone." Ujar lelaki itu menghulurkan tangan. Nuh menyambutnya, mereka pun berjabat. Luke tersenyum simpul.

"You might have to go now," tutur Luke tiba-tiba, mendongak memandang arah pintu. Nuh mengikut pandangan mata Luke.

Tariq berdiri didepan pintu, baru sampai agaknya sebab dia baru nak buka pintu.

Nuh pun bangkit dari duduknya selepas melegakan kaki. Luke memerhati Nuh, bersedia nak membantu andai Nuh ada masalah. Maklumlah kaki kejang. Nuh mengangguk pada Luke.

"Thanks,"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ah, good morning Luke," Tariq sudah pun berada dalam bilik. Tariq menampalkan senyum plastiknya lagi.

"Mornin'," Luke mengangguk, membalas senyuman Tariq.

"Nuh, kamu mungkin perlu masuk dalam Re:g." Ujar Tariq menghampiri Nuh.

"Ah, yeah. Alright." Balas Nuh.

"Jom kita," gamit Tariq kearah pintu.

Nuh berpaling buat kali terakhir, "thanks again." Ucap Nuh sebelum berlalu keluar.

***


	39. #39

  
  
  


Daun pintu dikuak dari luar, dia terus meluru masuk mendapatkan Tariq.

Harap tak terlambat.

Wajah pucat lesi, dari tadi menyumpah seranah mengutuk diri sendiri sebab bagaimana mungkin dia boleh tak perasan?

Tariq berpaling, wajah kosong dari menatap kapsul dimana Nuh ditempatkan. Tariq hampir membuka mulut, tangan diturunkan dari berpeluk tubuh. Tetapi pantas Calvin memintas, memaut lengan Tariq. Mata Tariq ditenung cemas.

"Get him out of there." Suara agak keras, terdesak sebenarnya. Jantung berdegup laju, berulang kali mengucap harapan agar tiada apa yang berlaku pada pesakitnya.

"What? Why? He is-" Tariq tak sempat mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Calvin terus mendapatkan butang kawalan yang ada dibahagian kepala kapsul. Dia menekan butang yang sepatutnya, tak sampai sesaat pintu kapsul perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Jantung berdegup pantas, Calvin terkedu.

"Cal, kenapa? Wh-" nampaknya Tariq juga turut sama terkelu apabila melihat keadaan Nuh setelah kapsul selesai terbuka.

Seluruh tubuh Nuh pucat lesi, seperti tiada aliran darah pada tubuhnya dan terdapat bintikan kecil berwarna merah berserakan diserata kulit Nuh. Bibir Nuh membiru, mata Nuh membengkak.

"Shit- we have to get him out!" Cavin secara refleks mendapatkan Nuh diikuti Tariq dibelakang. Tetapi cukup Calvin seorang untuk mengangkat Nuh dalam tangannya kerana ringannya Nuh, seperti mengangkat guni kapas gamaknya.

"Is he breathing?" Dia menoleh pada Tariq, dahi berkerut gusar. Tariq memerhatikan kadar denyut nadi Nuh sebentar tadi pada skrin.

"Barely." Gumam Tariq, wajah merona merah. Ada amarah menyala disebalik matanya tetapi Calvin tak tahu apa yang dimarahkan. Hanya mampu berharap Tariq bukan memarahinya.

Calvin mengangguk sekali lantas meluru keluar dari bilik Re:g yang menempatkan Nuh kejap tadi. Tariq mengikut dari belakang.

"Kita tak boleh guna dos anti- yang biasa." Tariq mengingatkan, bimbang menyaluti ruang hatinya. Calvin senyap, cuba mengawal postur supaya tenang dan mengawal minda supaya kekal rasional dalam membuat keputusan. "We have something for him. Daripada Prof Nik. He kept it in an unused lab yang currently I yang manage. Not everyone knows 'bout it, and I have everything we need there." Ujar Calvin langkah deras menuju ke arah makmal yang nampaknya jauh daripada wad Re:g dan Wad biasa.

Malah makmal tersebut terletak disebalik Jabatan Holistik, mereka melalui beberapa siri lorong yang mempunyai banyak simpang. Apabila mereka sampai, makmal tersebut sudah pun menyala, dengan lampu putih kebiruan dan bau antiseptik meruap keudara.

"Just get in, she knows who you are." Ujar Calvin setelah dia melalui satu ruang masuk yang semacam mempunyai laser halus yang takkan nampak dek mata kasar andai tidak ditenung lama. Tariq tidak memberi komen untuk itu, dia sekadar menurut.

Calvin terus masuk kedalam sebuah bilik khas, disitu terdapat kapsul lutsinar dengan cecair berwarna biru cerah dengan sedikit indigo yang berkilat dibawah cahaya bagai beralun seperti ombak kecil memenuhi separuh kapsul tersebut. Ada sebuah tempat pembaringan ditengah-tengah kapsul, dimana Nuh ditempatkan.

Satu topeng oksigen dipakaikan pada Nuh sebelum kapsul ditutup kembali. Sebaik kapsul tertutup, serte merta asap berwarna putih salji memenuhi ruang. Apabila ia menghilang, putih digantikan biru, cecair tadi telah pun memenuh ruang kapsul dan Nuh terapung didalamnya. Mata dikalihkan pada skrin yang terlekat didinding, mula monitor keadaan Nuh.

Degup jantung pantas, menantikan sesuatau yang diharap menjadi. Tariq telah pun berada dihadapan skrin, menghidupkan apa yang patut sementara Calvin menguruskan Nuh tadi. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu.

Bip-

Bip-

Bip-

Tariq terus jatuh melutut, bibir melepaskan tahmid perlahan sebelum dia sujud syukur dimana dia berada. Manakala Calvin melepaskan nafas lega, dia meraup wajah sebelum jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada kapsul Nuh.

"Sorry bruv, I lupa yang dia ada peculiar blood, unlike any other. Tapi seriously, time I check on him, I tak tahu kenapa result blood group dia normal macam biasa. I tak sedap hati, but I didn't thought much about it. I'm truly sorry," luah Calvin, meraup wajah sekali. Dia dapat rasa Tariq mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Tak apa. At least you noticed. Kalau kita ingat after kita keluarkan dia- you know what might happen. Tak sampai lima belas minit dia dalam Re:g tu." Ujar Tariq perlahan, menepuk bahu Calvin.

Calvin berkerut apabila dia mendongak. "I tahu darah dia mirip darah O, tapi I ada aje simpan sampel DNA Nuh, nak elakkan benda macam ni terjadi. So, it was almost impossible for Ailé to get it wrong. There must be a slack somewhere..." Calvin menggeleng kecil.

"At least now we make it here on time. Muka dia naik warna semula dah, even those spots pun dah hilang. Focus on him first now, I'll settle the problem later." Kata Tariq mula bangkit dari duduk. Calvin mengangkat kening sebelah, dia malas nak bangun buat masa sekarang.

"You sure know what are you doing."

Tariq tersengih. "Dia adik I. I love him like no other. He will always be the first priority no matter what happens. Ini amanah I tanggung dengan rela hati, and I know you Cal, just trust me on this."

Kali ini Calvin tertawa kecil. "You are so dumb, I love you like that. Sepatutnya I yang kena ungkap benda macam tu, sebab he is your brother, not mine. Tapi, he is precious to me too, so I'll consider that a win-win." Gurau Calvin lantas melunjur kan kaki, meleraikan tekanan yang bersimpul padat dalam kepala.

Tariq tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "I trust him on you to take care of him. Kalau you buat something, in fact, you are messing indirectly with Adam, and I know you won't ever want that."

Calvin ternganga sekejap, sebelum mulut dikatup semula dan menggeleng laju. Meremang bulu roma mengenangkan Zerith yang masih bernafas itu, umpama fossil hidup yang Calvin tak mahu cari nahas dengan.

"I mati just from his stare. No way." Laju Calvin menggeleng, gerun dan seram sejuk. Tariq tersenyum seraya menggeleng.

"I pergi dulu," Tariq menepuk bahu Calvin. "Thanks," ucap Tariq dan berlalu keluar.

Calvin melepaskan nafas panjang. Dia meraup wajah sekali lagi dan menolak badan dari atas lantai lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menatap Nuh didalam kapsul, sekejap tadi wajah Nuh membengkak kini kembali normal cuma nampak pipinya agak cengkung. Dia semakin kurus. Calvin mengerutkan dahi mendekati skrin komputer.

"It's too high..." Gumamnya gusar. Kemudian Calvin menaip sesuatu, ralit memandang skrin.

"Damn," dia menyumpah sepatah, dada rasa terikat, beban semakin berat apabila dia membaca data yang terpamer pada skrin.

***

Luke tersedar dari lena apabila mendengar suara orang sedang menangis teresak-esak sambil menggumam sesuatu yang tak dapat difahami. Tapi bila sedar milik siapa suara itu, Luke bingkas bangkit mendapatkan Is yang mengerekot diatas katil diselubungi selimut. Badan Is terenjut-enjut dibawah helaian gebar itu membuat perasaan Luke tersimpul dalam sebuah ikatan yang beribu. Dia berasa sesak, hatinya sakit.

Luke menghampiri katil Is yang kurang dari sepuluh langkah dari katil Luke.

"Is?" Luke berbisik lembut dan tangan hinggap diatas bahu Is yang menggeletar. Luke mengerutkan dahi apabila Is tiba-tiba senyap. Selimut yang menutupi wajah Is ditarik dengan berhati-hati.

Pipi Is basah, matanya sembab, aturan nafas tidak sekata. "Is," Luke mencuba lagi, tetapi Is masih tidak menyedarkan diri.

Nampaknya dia menangis dalam tidur. Luke mengetap gigi, hatinya berat dan tercengkam hebat melihat Is begitu. Luke mengeluh panjang.

Tiba-tiba tangan Luke digenggam. Luke tersentak dengan refleks Is yang tak terjangka itu, jantung tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"-rry... Sorry... Please-" rintih Is lemah, dahi berkerut dalam. Tangan Is sejuk dan dia sedang menggigil.

Sejurus selepas itu, Is tiba-tiba membuka mata luas. Dia terus bangkit dan menolak badannya kebelakang menjauhi Luke.

"Uh," Is menakup mulut. Dia memandang Luke dengan mata luas terbuka.

"Is, it's me, Luke."

"I- I need- I need to see him." Ujar Is kemdiannya cuba melompat turun dari katil setelah dia menolak selimut dari tubuhnya. Terkocoh-kocoh dia mencari sesuatu dilaci sebelah katil, diatas katil dan seterusnya meliar memandang sekeliling bilik. Nafas tercungap-cungap.

"I need to get to him." Kata Is lagi, kali ini lebih terdesak.

Luke mendekati Is. "Is, he is okay." Luke cuba mencapai tangan Is, tapi Is menepis kasar. Mata kanan Is merah menyala.

"No!" Herdik Is, mata tajam memberi amaran pada Luke. Luke tergamam, dia menapak setapak kebelakang. Namun cepat Is tersedar, mata kembali normal.

"Is-" ungkap Luke dalam kedu yang cuba diatasi. Tapi suara bagai tersekat, secebis yang mampu terkeluar itu mempamerkan takutnya.

"Ya Allah," Is mengucap lemah, mata terbeliak. Rasa bersalah mengubah air muka yang sinister kejap tadi.

"Luke, I'm sorry." Suara Is kecil, kali ini dia pula yang cuba mendekati Luke. Luke menelain air liur yang terasa kesat dikerongkaong seraya menggeleng perlahan.

"It's- it's okay," ujar Luke sedikit gagap. Dia mengalihkan mata, tak berani nak menentang mata Is.

"Luke," Is menyeru lembut, jelas nada bersalahnya sedang dia memaut bahu Luke. Luke tersentak sedikit, memejamkan mata. Biarpun dia lagi tinggi dan lagi bidang dari Is, apabila Zerith Is mengambil alih, jujur dia tak berani nak hadapi personaliti Is yang satu itu. Walaupun perkenalan mereka mula daripada Zerith asalnya.

"Aku tak sengaja buat macam tu. It's-"

"You don't have to explain. It's- it's fine." Ujar Luke, menurunkan tangan Is dari bahunya. Dia berpaling, dan dalam gelap itu dia menatap muka Is. Cuba mengukir senyum supaya Is tak fikir jauh sangat tentang apa yang jadi tadi.

Luke takut bukan sebab dia tak tahu perangai Zerith itu bagaimana. Cuma Luke tak tahu nak handle bilamana Is tiba-tiba berubah personaliti. Is akan jadi lebih defensive teramat, sarkastik, rebel dengan setiap keputusan, dan sangat keras kepala tahap bega macam diamond.

Pintu bilik mereka dikuak perlahan dari luar. Kedua mereka angkat kepala mahu melihat gerangan yang datang.

"Abah," sebut Is perlahan.

"I called him to come when I heard you cried. I think, you might need him at times like this." Jujur Luke memberitahu. Is tak menjawab, bukan tak bersetuju. Cuma terharu kerana Luke cuba memahami. Is mengangguk, mengukir senyum lemah. "Thank you Luke." Ucapnya lembut.

"Angah, Abah datang sebab Luke beritahu tadi kamu... Angah okay tak?" Abah menghampiri Is, memaut sebelah bahu Is manakala tangan yang satu lagi menakup sisi wajah anak lelakinya. Air muka dengan raut kebimbangan.

Is mengetap bibir. Muka panas kembali apabila dia teringat mimpi- ah, memori hitam itu menghantui lenanya. Dia tak tahu nak handle perkara sebegini sendirian. Minda seolah-olah sengaja menghukum diri setelah apa yang dia telah lakukan pada Nuh. Is menggigil kembali, kaki terasa longlai tak mampu nak menampung badan. Mujur Abah membawa Is kekatil supaya anak lelakinya yang sulung itu duduk dibirai katil dan cuba menenangkan diri. Botol mineral yang tinggal separuh dipulas buka penutupnya dan dihulurkan pada Is. Dalam gelap sebegitu, hanya cahaya koridor berkongsi lampu dengan dalam bilik Luke dan Is.

Is meneguk air mineral itu setakat yang mampu, tetapi tidak dihabiskan kerana tekak semacam enggan menerima sebarang benda. Is mengerutkan dahi, memaksa diri menelan air yang terasa payau tiba-tiba. Botol diletakkan sendiri diatas laci disisi katil. Abah pula duduk disebelahnya.

"Angah mahu Abah tidur sama dengan Angah malam ni?" Tanya Abah perlahan. Is menoleh. Dalam gelap dia tak berapa nampak Abahnya. Kemudian dia mengangguk. "Kalau Abah tak susah..." Gumam Is ada ragu dalam nada.

Abah memeluk Is dari sisi. Lalu Abah mengucup dahi Is. "Abah sayang angah. Abah sayang anak abah..." Luah Abah, memeluk Is dengan lebih erat.

Is menggigit bibir bawah diri daripada menangis. Dia membalas pelukan Abahnya. Is rasa bersalah mencengkam hati bagai memakan diri dari dalam. Is sesak. Dia tak mampu nak bernafas. "Angah minta maaf ba... Maaf ba..." Is menangis perlahan, menahan perasaan.

"Ya Allah... Angah, kita redha Allah ambil mereka. Allah sayang mereka, Allah sayang kita..." Pujuk Abah mengusap belakang Is.

"Untuk itu memang Angah pun redha..." Ujar Is perlahan dalam esakan. Is menarik nafas dalam. Rasa dada bergoncang, kepala terasa berat. "Tapi Angah tak dapat nak terima apa yang Angah pernah buat pada Along..." Luah Is antara dengar dan tidak.

Abah terdiam sekejap, sekadar mengurut belakang Is lembut. Anaknya bukan dalam keadaan yang stabil untuk Abah bercakap dengannya. Dengan mimpi yang membuka kotak memori Is setiap kali dia bermimpi, ditambah dengan keadaan emosi yang lemah, Abah tak jangka Is akan dapat mengawal perasaannya sendiri. Anaknya tak mustahil akan ada fobia daripada trauma yang telah dilakukan daripada perbuatan Xenon.

Abah kenal Is, perangai sama seperti arwah ibunya, Masyitah. Cekal dan tabah diluar, tapi akan ada masa Masyitah akan lemah dan rebah. Setiap kali perkara itu terjadi, antara dia akan bercakap dengan dirinya, atau dia akan sujud lama. Selalunya Masyitah akan buat keduanya sekali untuk menenangkan diri. Tetapi, Abah cuba faham akan keadaan Is. Apa yang telah dia lakukan dibawah sedarnya memakan dirinya apabila dia diingatkan kembali perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan.

Kadang kala, terlalu banyak kita simpan, kita perlu luahkan. Ada sebab dan pasti ada hikmah atas perkara yang berlaku. En Bukhari sendiri tak kuat apabila dia menerima berita isteri dan anak kembarnya telah kembali ke Rahmatullah. Malah, anak angkat yang dianggap seperti anak sendiri itu pun menghilang dilarikan orang. Mujur abang kandung Nuh berjaya menjejaki gerangan yang menculik Nuh.

Tika ini, Is memerlukan seseorang dan En Bukhari mahu jadi orang itu, saat Is memerlukan seperti sekarang ini. En Bukhari tahu selalunya, bilamasa Is menghadapi masalah, dia banyak meluahkan pada Nuh. Pelbagai perkara dia kongsikan pada Nuh. Namun, untuk kes ini, En Bukhari dapat bayang keadaan Is apabila dia bertemu Nuh. Is lemah apabila bersama Nuh kerana Nuh antara manusia yang terlalu mengenali diri Is. Abah bersyukur kerana yang menjadi sahabat Is bukan calang-calang manusia biarpun personaliti Nuh itu pendiam dan hanya budak biasa.

Tetapi, kepercayaan En Bukhari pada Nuh sangat tinggi kerana Nuh lain daripada yang lain. Dia unik hanya dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Selama En Bukhari turut sama melihat mereka membesar bersama, Nuh menjaga Is dengan baik dan Is juga begitu. Mereka berbeza dari banyak aspek macam langit dan bumi, tetapi pada masa yang sama memberi manfaat antara satu sama lain.

Mungkin orang akan kata En Bukhari tak dapat memahami perasaan Is, ketika perkara semacam ini berlaku. Tetapi, En Bukhari tahu bagaimana perasaan itu. Rasa bersalah yang amat sehingga kita sebagai manusia tak mampu nak lihat wajah sendiri dicermin kerana bayangan masalah itu menghantui tika lena dan sedarnya kita.

"Angah...?" Panggil Abah lembut, memicit sedikit tengkuk Is dalam telapak. Is tak membalas, dia senyap saja tidak berkutik. Kemudian baru Abah menangkap nafasnya sudah sekata walaupun kadang ada esak dalam dia cuba bernafas. Is sudah lena. Abah melepaskan dakapan dengan cermat, tidak mahu mengejutkan Is. Lalu dia membaringkan Is diatas katil, selimut ditariklan kedada Is. Rambut Is diusap perlahan dan wajah anak sulungnya ditatap lama meminjam cahaya samar yang berjaya mencelah masuk dari koridor luar.

Abah mengucup dahi Is lama. "Abah minta maaf juga," ucap Abah, berbisik perlahan. Kemudian Abah bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri katil Luke.

"Kamu tak dapat tidur, Luke?" Soal Abah dengan senyum lembut bergayut disisi bibirnya.

Luke menurunkan selimut dan memusingkan badan menghadap Abah. "...can't sleep..." Gumam Luke cuba mengalihkan mata dari menentang mata Abah.

"Tak apalah, Luke, kalau ada apa-apa, inform me. And please look after him. He has issues that seemed never ending. Help him whenever he got those panic attacks. Anxiety dia teruk sangat, help him please... Especially sekarang dia takut nak depend pada Nuh..." Kata En Bukhari dengan nada perlahan kerana tidak mahu kejutkan Is. Luke mendongak sedikit, menatap wajah En Bukhari. Lelaki ini melayani Luke seperti anaknya sendiri ketika Luke menjaga arwah Natrah dan Naufal.

Luke mengangguk. "I will." Jawabnya pendek. En Bukhari mengangguk, mengukir senyum buat kali terakhir sebelum berlalu keluar dari wad mereka.

***

"Kau kenal dia?"

Air muka berubah serta merta melihat wajah yang lena dalam kapsul tersebut. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa sebarang cela, ada rangkaian urat yang jelas dihujung mata dan memanjang kekepala semacam akar yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Rambut memanjang bebas dalam cecair dalam kapsul, dibawah cahaya membiaskan warna coklat kemerahan rambutnya.

"Eve," dia menyebut perlahan sambil melepaskan nafas. Tak percaya.

Zedd menoleh, dahi berkerut sedikit wajah, ekspresi Arwa menyerupai Zedd sama.

"Eve?" Serentak Zedd dan Arwa mengulang satu perkataan itu.

Zero tidak bersuara. Mata tertancap pada wanita yang masih koma dalam kapsul itu.

"Nama dia Eve. Evelyn. She's-" Zero tak jadi menyambung apabila ada tangan diletak atas bahu kirinya dan mula mencengkam perlahan. Terasa aura dari belakangnya memberi amaran dalam bisu tanpa kata. Zero melirik ekor mata, menyedari kehadiran Adam disebelahnya.

"Namanya Dhia' Ad-dhuha. Dan dia adalah pendamping Nuh Hanafi." Terang Adam, sekadar memaklumkan pada Zero. Zero mengalihkan mata, menghampiri kapsul tersebut untuk melihat Dhuha dengan lebih dekat.

"She's beautiful. Her beauty is ethereal, gracing her nature as an Aria..."

Zero memejamkan mata buat seketika, hujung jari menyentuh permukaan gelas kapsul.

"Apa jadi pada ... Dia?" Zero menyoal perlahan, merenung wajah Dhuha yang kelihatan tenang dalam lena.

"Dhuha mengalami cedera parah selepas kebakaran kelmarin dulu. Dia dalam koma dan dijangka akan sedar dalam beberapa hari akan datang." Jelas Adam membelakangkan kapsul tersebut.

"Kau kenal dia ke, Zero?" Zedd menyoal, menghampiri Zero dari belakang. Zero menoleh, menatap Zedd buat seketika.

"Macam mana kau boleh jumpa dia?" Soal Zero membalas soalan Zedd. Zedd buat muka, tak berpuas hati.

"Well, frankly, aku ganti arwah atuk aku nak jaga Adam dan Dhuha. I am their guardian." Kata Zedd, mengangkat kening sebelah. "And I know them almost all my life." Tambah Zedd apabila Zero tak berkata apa.

Zero mengangguk. Dia menapak kebelakang, menarik nafas dalam dan mengangguk lagi. Seperti sedang mencari sepakat dengan diri sendiri nak rasa tenang. "Aku rasa macam aku pernah jumpa dia, tapi aku tak pasti dimana." Ujar Zero selepas beberapa ketika. Kemudian dia berpaling, memberi segaris senyuman pada Zedd.

"Though, kau tak perlu nak cemburu, I always have this heart for you." Kata Zero dengan sengih. Zedd membalas sengihan Zero dengan senyum kambing. "Yeah, no thanks." Ucap Zedd dengan muka seposen.

Arwa memandang Adam yang berdiri sendirian, bagai termenung menembusi dinding konkitt depan mata. "Adam," seru Arwa perlahan seraya mendekati Adam. Dia terpaksa mendongak tinggi dek kerana perbezaan tinggi macam gunung Everest dengan dasar laut gamaknya. Adam berpaling.

"Mana Is? Aku dengar Nuh dah dijumpai." Arwa berbisik perlahan. Adam merenung wajah Arwa buat seketika lalu mengangguk sekali.

"Apa jadi pada Nuh, Adam? Dia okay?"

"Nuh... Regulasi dalaman badan Nuh sangat tidak stabil buat masa ini. Sekarang Nuh sedang dalam rawatan. Tiada lagi orang yang dibenarkan untuk bertemu dengan Nuh kecuali yang dibenarkan sahaja.." Ulas Adam sekadar yang perlu. Arwa senyap sekejap, menghadam kata-kata Adam sebelum mengangguk kecil.

Kemudian Arwa mendiamkan diri lama, merenung lantai depan mata memikirkan sesuatu. Dahi berkerut tiba-tiba.

"Arwa risaukan Muiz?" Tanya Adam tiba-tiba, menyentak Arwa dari lamunan yang tak sempat berlayar jauh.

"Huh?" Arwa mengedip mata sekali, mendongak pada Adam.

"Arwa risaukan Muiz?" Ulang Adam dengan sabar.

Arwa mengetap bibir, kemudian mengangguk. Nak tak nak kena ngaku jugak, sebab memang tak dapat nak tipu dah. "Arwa tak rasa dia dah mati. Arwa ada check dan nama Muiz tak ada. Dia hilang dan aku tak tahu kemana dia pergi." Luah Arwa agak runsing memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Arwa..." Sebut Adam perlahan. Arwa mengangkat muka lemah. Mulut muncung sedikit. Adam mengukir senyum nipis.

"Adam tahu apa-apa fasal Muiz?" Soal Arwa, mata ada cebisan cahaya harapan. Dia tak berharap segunung langit pun, cuma sekelumit zarah, harapan bahawa Muiz masih bernafas lagi cukup untuk Arwa. Tak pasti kenapa Arwa rasa begini, tapi Arwa tak suka perasaan ini. Macam ulat memakan organ dari dalam sebelum meloncat keluar dari rongga badan. Nak kata betapa Arwa tak suka perasaan mengganggu jiwa ini.

Namun pupus terus harapan satu itu apabila melihat Adam menggeleng.

"Tapi Arwa, Muiz itu seorang musafir yang diburu, umpamanya. Sampai satu masa dia perlu pergi kerana kepentingan nyawa sendiri. Dia takkan pernah selamat kemana jua dia berada. Sampai satu masa dia menjumpai seorang yang dapat membuatkan dia sanggup menetap dan rasa hidup itu bermakna, dia takkan pergi lagi walau apa jua keadaan." Kata Adam dengan niat mahu menenangkan Arwa.

Sungguh, Arwa tidak menjangka bicara itu yang akan terkeluar dari mulut Adam. Arwa mengangguk, melepaskan keluhan kecil.

"Arwa doakanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Agar dia sentiasa dilindungi dan selamat sampai kembali pada kita..." Sambung Adam lembut. Arwa melirik ekor mata pada Adam, melihat wajah tampan itu memberi senyum untuk Arwa. Senyum ikhlas dari hati. Arwa nak tak nak tersenyum juga, membalas senyuman Adam.

"Yeah, I should've done that sooner."

Allahu, kadang lupa siapa yang berkuasa sebenarnya...

***

Tariq tersedar daripada lelap yang dia sendiri tak sedar dia ambil. Nafas tercungap-cungap cuba diredakan. Dia melihat kesekeliling bilik kecil yang dibuat pantri dengan sofa tiga duduk. Sebab Calvin selalu landing dimeja pantri dia decide nak taruk sebuah sofa untuk landing. Tariq menggosok mata cuba hilangkan mamai sambil bibir terkumat-kamit mengucap doa bangun tidur. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduk dan menghampiri sinki kecil yang memang ada dihujung kaunter itu. Dia membasuh muka sambil-sambil memicit sisi dahi. Kepala berdenyut perlahan.

"Hello sunshine," Tariq berpaling mendengarkan sapaan itu.

Tariq berkerut. "Apa kau buat dekat sini?" Soal Tariq, blur kejap sebab baru sedar dari lelap yang tak sedar pun diambil.

Lelaki itu ukir senyum meleret, macam ada bom disebalik langsir. Semacam plan dia yang menjadi 'accident'.

"Nak ziarah keadaan adik kau aje, to see how is he..." Ujarnya nada rendah. Mata biru itu merenung Tariq lama. Bukan dia tak tahu apa Tariq rasa, cuma sebab dia tahulah, dia mahu lihat apa yang ada dalam hati lelaki pengarang jantung dia ini menzahirkan emosi itu diwajahnya. Tak puas dapat sekali, dia mahu lagi. Lelaki itu mengukir senyum.

"Though, tak pernah sangka kau eventually akan jejak kaki kau dalam rumah yang kau sumpah takkan kemabli lepas pergi? Semata nak selamatkan adik kau? Use that kind of bravado on me, I like that." Sinis nadanya tapi ayat akhir tu memang dipaculkan dengan sengaja. Tak dapat nak menahan, apatah lagi tengok muka Tariq baru bangun tidur terus masuk mode serius, memang tak jadi. Lagi cute lagi ada. Dia senyum.

Tariq tarik nafas dalam dan dilepaskan perlahan. "Dia tak ada hal dengan kau, apa fasal kau ambil dia jadi hostage kau tak memasal?" Memang Tariq dah malas nak guna ayat berlapik dan tolak ansur macam gentleman facade dia yang selalu. Dia dah penat, tapi Tariq sedar itu yang dia mahukan. Itu yang dia inginkan. Dia perlu ubah strategi, stick with the only thing he has.

Melebar senyum lelaki itu. "Just to see you again," kata lelaki itu mula mendekati Tariq. "Kenapa lama sangat untuk kau datang jumpa aku semula, Tariq? I was waiting and could no longer look at his face. Dia bukan kau, I did realise that, tapi he looked so alike, I can't help." Jujur dia berkata, mata agak berkaca dengan senyum pahit mengoyak bibirnya.

Tariq berkerut dalam. "Aku still tak dapat relate, kenapa kau ambil Nuh? Why did you even do the things you did to him? Kenapa kau held him hostage, sedangkan kau boleh aje lepaskan dia? You know your limit, but you want to take him to be yours. And at the same time, kau nak jumpa aku? Kau nak apa sebenarnya?" Direct Tariq meluahkan segala soalan yang terperap dalam minda.

Namun lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Lama dia mendiamkan diri. Merenung Tariq dalam. Tariq sedar aturan nafasnya tidak berapa normal. Tak setenang tadi. Semacam dia menghela nafas, sebab ada ancaman dibelakang...

"You know no limits. You overstepped your own boundaries."   
Suara itu keras biarpun dalam satu nada monotone yang mendatar.

Tariq perasan, lantai tiba-tiba agak basah dengan air menitik. Lambat-lambat lelaki itu mengangkat kedua belah tangannya, segaris senyum menghiasi wajah, menggantikan rasa hati yang dikunci semula. "I have?" Soalnya semula, sengaja memprovok.

Klik-

No. "No," terpacul satu perkataan itu apabila Tariq sedar apakah gerangan dibelakang lelaki itu berniat untuk lakukan.

"Dia ambil Nuh daripada kita, Tariq. Daripada kamu. Daripada sey." Ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi, Dhuha, ini bukan caranya. Ini bukan masany-"

"Sampai bila?! Sampai bila Tariq?!" Suara Dhuha naik satu oktaf. Tariq mula tak senang apabila dia merasakan aura Aria yang membunuh itu mengubah suasana bilik. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata. Tapi dia masih tersenyum.

Tariq mahu menyumpah, tetapi dia cuba menenangkan diri dalam hati dengan istighfar dan berselawat sambil minta supaya dipermudahkan dalam membuat pertimbangan. Padangan Tariq tajam menentang mata lelaki itu. Mata biru yang dahulunya tempat Tariq berkongsi rasa dan ilmu. Orang yang Tariq kongsikan segala harapan dan impian.

"Ini bukan masanya. Bukan kita yang berhak. Tapi Tuhan. Dan yang layak, hanya Tuhan. Bukan kita." Balas Tariq dalam nada yang sama sekaligus memberi amaran kepada lelaki itu. Tariq melihat Dhuha menapak kebelakang, menurunkan pistol yang dipegang dalam tangan yang sedang diacu dibelakang kepala lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengukir senyum tipis.

"Eli, please jangan provok." Tegur Tariq menggeleng kecil dengan keluhan perlahan.

"Selagi hayat dikandung badan takkan sey lepaskan kamu..." Sempat Dhuha berbisik sebelum sepenuhnya melepaskan Eli.

"Sey takkan mati dalam tangan sesiapa pun. Tak ada siapa yang boleh bunuh aku." Keras suara Eli merenung tajam kearah Tariq. Tariq tidak bersuara. Sebab dia tahu apa kelemahan Eli. Pun begitu tak semua dia boleh kongsikan.

"Everyone eventually dies, Eli." Ujar Tariq perlahan.

Eli membalas kenyataan Tariq dengan senyum sinis. Kemudian dia mendapatkan Tariq. Wajah Tariq ditarik dalam tangannya, bibir didekatkan pada telinga Tariq. "I'll come around some time again, love." Bisik Eli lembut lalu dilepaskan Tariq sebelum berlalu keluar.

Tariq memejamkan mata buat seketika dan meraup wajah. "He is going insane." Gumam Tariq, tak menyorokkan rasa kesal dalam jiwanya.

"Jangan beritahu Adam perihal ini." Ujar Dhuha, iris mata berwarna lavender terang memandang tajam dimana Eli meninggalkan mereka tadi. Rambutnya yang berwarna strawberry blonde masih basah, air menitik diatas lantai. Dhuha memakai baju berlengan pendek yang longgar dan seluar kain kapas. Jelas terlihat rangakaian urat membiru dan hijau pada tangannya dan sisi dahi yang turun keleher Dhuha. Kulitnya putih pucat.

"Bagaimana kamu keluar daripada kapsul Dhuha?" Soal Tariq selepas beberapa ketika. Dhuha berpaling, menatap Tariq buat seketika. Dia tidak menjawab dan terus meninggalkan Tariq.

"Tariq~!" Calvin muncul tak berapa lama selepas itu bila Tariq mahu duduk kembali diatas sofa.

"If only, if only kita dapat tapis toxic dari badan dia melalui dialysis and berishkan darah dia, neutralkan balik toxin dalam badan dia, I don't think it is impossible. Cuma... Risiko agak tinggi sebab if result tak seperti yang diharapkan, most probably he can't use his blood anymore. Sebab it would add to high level of poison in his blood memandang kan darah putih dia tak dapat nak terima sebarang foreign substances. Bunuh memang dapat bunuh foreign bacteria or viruses, tapi dia tak buang benda tu even melalui waste yang lain. Dia ada tendency untuk contain benda tu sebab darah putih nak memorise benda tu. It's a weird biological defence honestly." Jelas Calvin berjalan kehulu dan kehilir dengan tangan mengurut dagu dan sebelah lagi memeluk tubuh.

Tariq tak terus memberi respon. Dia merenung kosong. Bukan dia tak maklum dengan cadangan Calvin. Cuma...

"Cal, I pun pernah terfikir benda yang sama. Cuma I tak pernah buat lagi. But certain someone dah buat, it adds the poison, in the end. I still can't get it, kenapa dia tak nak buang toxic tu. It could kill him some day-"

"-Or it is actually a sign." Pintas Calvin mula menyedari sesuatu.

Tariq angkat muka, memandang Calvin yang menatap siling semacam kat situ ilham mula membuka lipatan kemas dan menunjukkan perkara sebenar. "Sign?"

"Ada sebab kenapa dia still hidup. The blood doesn't kill him. It sickens him, tapi tak cukup untuk bunuh dia. It's just the high concentration of both Aria and Zerith yang drain tenaga Nuh. He didn't expel them, dia simpan. For something... It could be a cure. Or to kill. Or both. Like a venom, it cures its own poison. He is like a snake, Nuh, is." Senyum Calvin berpuas hati dengan teori sendiri. Tariq terdiam. Tak terkata apa.

"But he can't heal..." Gumam Tariq rendah.

"Goodness, baby please! Jangan buta sangat! Semua benda dalam dunia ni eventually ends, dan macam dinos, in the end pupus. Sama jugak konsepnya dengan hal ni. The venom will be gone. Cuma kena guna untuk kita habiskan." Sengih Calvin menepuk kedua belah bahu Tariq, excited tiba-tiba.

Tariq terdiam. Kerana dia rasa dia tahu pada siapa yang boleh mereka 'derma' kan racun itu. Dan Tariq perlu buat ujian, untuk memastikan perkara itu benar.

Tariq mengeluh lagi.

***


	40. #40

"JANGAN BAGI MEREKA MASUK!"

Tariq mendengar ada orang menjerit dari jauh. Tapi tak diendahkan amaran yang satu itu. Tariq berlari pantas melawan arus. Orang ramai berbondong-bondong berlari keluar daripada bawah tanah untuk ke permukaan. Sesekali dia terpaksa menyelit antara badan manusia.

Mana Calvin?!

Mata meliar diatas kepala manusia cuba mencari jalan pintas yang tiada orang masuk. Mereka terpaksa berpindah ruang ke Zon darurat secepat yang mungkin kerana bangunan utama pula diletupkan. Nak tak nak memang semua kena kembali ke permukaan untuk dibawa ke Zon kepungan selepas masing-masing melepasi Zon darurat. Tariq tidak pun berjumpa dengan orang yang dikenali, entah mengapa. Jantung berdegup kencang, peluh merintik didahi. Wajahnya merah. Hatinya resah.

Selepas berjaya menjumpai satu simpang yang tiada orang lalu, dia terus menyeludup kedalam ruang gelap itu. Pintu dibelakang tertutup. Lorong itu bagai kalis bunyi, tidak ada satu suara pun yang didengari Tariq melainkan nafas derasnya sendiri. Tariq mengetap bibir, lampu suluh dibuka pada jam dipergelangan tangannya. Ruang gelap itu serta merta disinari dengan lampu samar sumbangan jam Tariq. Setelah beberapa langkah dia berjalan, bunyi bip bergema diruang sepi itu. Tariq menarik alat berhubung dari bawah kolarnya dan dilekatkan dalam telinga.

"Tariq, kamu berada dimana?"

"Tak pasti. Tapi sey mahu dapatkan Nuh."

"Ada kamu terserempak dengan Dhuha?"

Tariq diam sekejap. "Tak. Mengapa?" Balas Tariq mula tak sedap hati.

"Tariq, kamu perlu cari Iskandar sebelum kamu dapatkan Nuh. Dia perlu berada dekat dengan Nuh."

Tariq mengerutkan dahi, mempercepatkan langkah. Dia tahu lorong sepi ini menuju kemana kerana ada bunyi lain selain suara Adam yang sedang berbicara dengan Tariq.

"Sey khuatir akan perkara itu..."

"Kamu dimana Tariq?" Soal Adam, kali ini lebih tegas.

"Sey-zzzztt...zzztTTTtt---"

"Tariq?"

Bip,

Bip,

Bip.

***

Arwa berlari mendapatkan Zero yang tumbang diatas rumput hijau itu. Lelaki itu statik, tak bergerak. Mata Arwa meliar cuba mencari punca yang menyebabkan Zero begini. Sekejap saja terlepas pandang, tiba-tiba Zero tiada lagi dibelakang Arwa.

To hell with protecting...

Arwa mengangkat bahu Zero dan ditolak ketepi supaya wajah Zero mengadap langit.

Mana pulak yang lain? Masa gini lah tak ada sesiapa muncul tengah belantara ni.

Arwa menepuk pipi Zero beberapa kali. Tak sedar jugak. Arwa tak pula bau hanyir darah menandakan Zero ada tercedera.

Dah tu apa fasal mamat ni black out kat sini?

Lagi sekali Arwa memerhati sekeliling. Walaupun Arwa tak nampak apa-apa yang meragukan, tapi dia tetap rasa tak sedap hati. Ada benda menghampiri.

Dan mamat ni time-time camnilah dia tak sedar.

Arwa berdiri, bersedia untuk segala kemungkinan. Aura yang mendatangi mereka ini bukan yang biasa Arwa jumpa. Lain. Bermakna yang datang ini bukanlah Arwa kenali. Dan itu membawa kepada conclusion mudah; musuh.

They don't even smell good.

Arwa buat muka sendiri, mencabut rantai yang dipakai. Cube kecil yang menjadi loket pada rantainya ditekan butang kecil. Perlahan-lahan cube itu berubah bentuk fiziknya, menjadi pedang bermata halus. Saliran halus daripada pemegang pedangnya berselirat mencucuk kedalan pergelangan tangan Arwa.

Warna mata berubah, dia cuba fokus. Mendengarkan suara-suara asing yang menghampiri.

1

2

3

Whatta...

Banyak nak mampos.

Refleks Arwa mengelak peluru yang muncul entah dari mana.

Damn, tak aci main tembak menembak.

Fight like a man, la. Arwa mengerling sekilas pada Zero yang masih KO.

Satu butang disisi jam yang terikat pada pergelanan kiri ditekan. Jam itu juga berubah bentuk, menjadi pistol kecil jarak jauh. Menggunakan sense yang wujud takat mampu, Arwa menanti beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan beberapa das tembakan pada tiap-tiap penjuru yang dirasakan mempunyai nyawa membelah semak disitu.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Arwa, ada suara perempuan mengilai mengejutkan Arwa. Arwa berpaling.

Rasanya kalau seksis mesti komen betapa perempuan ni gaya macam pelacur. Arwa mengerutkan muka. Bukan nak salah faham dengan kebolehan perempuan ni. Tapi, Arwa tak boleh nak serius dengan perempuan macam ni. Menyampah sangat. Harap perangai tak dua kali sepuluh dengan pakaian yang menyarung tubuhnya.

"Aw, yang lelakinya tumbang?" Senyum perempuan dengan bibir merah menyala. Pandangan tajam, mungkin sebab eye liner yang dipakai. Bulu mata lentik dan panjang.

Arwa geleng kepala. "Apa korang nak entah, saja nak buat havoc dekat zon natural ni. Macam mana korang boleh akses zon ni suka hati mak bapak korang? Oh lupa, parents kau mesin robotik tu." Perli Arwa.

Perempuan tu tak tersentap langsung. Lagi melebar senyumnya.

Sah, ni pangkat sama dengan Dhuha mungkin. Tapi lagi psycho sebab genetic arrangement dan possibly chromosome assortment pun tak berapa nak stabil sebab warna kulitnya tak normal macam manusia biasa.

"Kami berhasrat supaya kamu serahkan Nuh Hanafi pada kami. Tempatnya bukan bersama kamu." Direct perempuan itu menyuarakan hasrat yang terpendam. Rambutnya panjang berwarna perang kehijauan. Kombinasi yang aneh, tapi itu lah hakikatnya.

Arwa buat muka. "Nuh Hanafi? Apa korang ingat kitorang akan sesuka hati bagi? Apa yang kau maksudkan Nuh itu tempatnya bukan dengan kitorang?"

Perempuan itu menjulingkan mata. Malas dah nak berunding. Ada semacam tali yang muncul literally dari urat pada pergelangannya. Dari merah kehijau dan berselirat membentuk seperti dahan berwarna coklat dengan cecair merah pekat seperti darah.

Bloody hell, jadah mende tu?

Sesungguhnya memang Arwa cuak ya amat sekarang tapi nak tak nak kenalah control macho dan relax sebab mana boleh tunjuk diri ini lemah.

"Kalau tak tahu, jujur saja katakan kamu tidak tahu. Kami akan pergi daripada buang masa berunding dengan kamu."

Wow, aku rasa terhina.

"Dan kamu fikir semudah itu kami lepaskan kamu?" Arwa mengejek bahasa baku yang digunakan perempuan baju tak cukup kain itu.

Perempuan itu mengoyak senyum mengejek, tak mengendahkan apa yang Arwa buat tadi.

Daripada dapat berita bangunan utama diletupkan tadi, semua orang memang sepatutnya berkumpul ditapak zon di hujung kawasan. Ada sebuah pulau arficial kecil yang dibina oleh orang bertanggungjawab untuk memindahkan certain kumpulan manusia ke zon kepungan. Selesai menghantar golongan tertentu itu, barulah yang lain menyusul.

Tapi takkan lah semata-mata nak dapatkan Bro Nuh, sampai kena letupkan Bangunan Utama kawasan? Ni memang tak ada kerja melainkan psycho yang terdesak mahukan perhatian!

Jap...

Mahukan perhatian?

"Sey tidak sekali pun meragui kebolehan kamu wahai Astatine."

Arwa berdecit sendiri mendengarkan nama elemen yang satu itu disebut perempuan itu. Nama elemen yang pernah dahulu menjadi gelaran buat Arwa sebagai ganti kepada nama sebenar.

"Apa mereka gelarkan kau?"

"Koura."

Arwa menunduk sedikit, mendengar suara lain yang menyampuk perbualan tak rasmi mereka. Zero memegang sisi kepala, mata menceru memandang perempuan dihadapan mereka. Lambat-lambat dia menolak bangun tubuhnya dari rumput hijau itu. Koura mengukir senyum simpul.

"Kamu tidak kembali. Adakah kamu juga tidak sanggup membunuh subjek itu?"

Mendengar perkataan subjek, Arwa pula yang tersentap. Pedang dalam tangan dipegang seeratnya.

Berapa ramai yang dah tahu akan kewujudan Adam sebenarnya? Tapi bila fikir balik, tak mustahil jugak ramai yang dah tahu tapi tunggu masa nak attack. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Apa yang mereka tunggu selama ni sebenarnya?

"Kamu mahu gantikan sey pula?" Soal Zero kembali.

Koura menarik senget bibirnya. Mengangkat kedua belah kening.

"Itu bukan urusan sey. Kamu selesai kan masalah kamu sendiri. Kerana sey ada seperkara yang perlu dilakukan."

Dahi Zero berkerut sedikit mendengarkan kenyataan Koura. Ada benda yang tak kena...

"Nuh, Nuh Hanafi. Sey perlu dapatkan dia." Ujar Koura. Sebaik dia menghabiskan ayat yang satu itu, dia memecut kearah Arwa. Memang bukan dia yang sampai dulu, tapi dahan yang tiba-tiba wujud dari tangan ke rambutnya itu yang menarik pergelangan kaki Arwa. Kepala Arwa terus terhentak diatas rumput. Berpinar-pinar mata Arwa cuba kawal fokus.

Sumpah ni bukan manusia. Sempat hati Arwa terdetik.

Arwa angkat badan, dengan pedang dalam tangan pantas dia mencantas (?? Sesuai lah kan sebab benda tu macam kayu??) dahan tadi. Cecair merah terpercik dimuka Arwa.

Two on one nampaknya battle ni.

Arwa sengih dalam hati.

***

Dia dengar bunyi tapak kaki deras semakin menghampiri. Degup jantungnya kencang. Mata mengamati setiap inci tubuh yang masih lena dalam kapsul tersebut. Dia dapat dengar berdas tembakan dilepaskan walaupun guna silencer.

Aku ada janji yang mesti ditunaikan. Selagi dia tidak sampai disini, aku tak boleh lepaskan dia. Aku tak boleh serahkan dia. Walau apa pun jadi.

Setiap tapak kaki dia dapat dengar. Berapa banyak, dia tak pasti, tapi lebih daripada kemampuan dia sendiri. Dia perlu kekal tenang dan tunggu, menanti.

Tunggu,

Menanti.

Setiap detik amat berharga buatnya. Setiap saat amat bererti. Kadang dia terpaksa muhasabah diri semula, untuk siapa dia hidup sebenarnya. Tapi dia ingat akan sumpahnya, walau apa pun jadi dia akan tetap memelihara sekadar mampu.

"Kamu jaga saja dia! Buat kali ini, jagakan dia untuk sey. Pelihara dia! Lindungi dia dengan setiap titis darah kamu. Sey tidak mahu dengar kamu membantah! Untuk kali ini, tolong, jagakan dia. Untuk kali ini, percaya kan sey untuk mempertahankan dia. Kamu tahu betapa pentingnya kamu berdua dalam hidup sey. Jagakan dia, Adam. Jagakan dia, sey akan kembali. Sey berjanji."

Dhuha terdesak, menolak Adam sekuat hati supaya Adam menjejak masuk kedalam ruang makmal. Adam tak dapat nak membantah. Bukan dia ragui kebolehan Dhuha, tetapi sebab Adam tahu keberadaan Nuh dalam hati Dhuha.

"Dhuha..." Adam cuba memujuk lagi. Supaya Dhuha memikirkan kembali keputusannya.

Dhuha menggeleng.

"Adam, sey tak pasti sey akan kekal tenang dan berupaya untuk terus berada dalam keadaan fokus apabila sey dekat dengan Nuh. Sey tak mampu untuk kekal tenang dan lindungi Nuh apabila dia berada terlalu dekat. Sey khuatir sey akan memberi kata putus tanpa mempertimbangkan sepenuhnya. Sey akan utamakan Nuh walau apa jua yang jadi. Sey tak percaya diri bila dekat dengan Nuh. Bantu Dhuha, Adam. Jagakan Nuh. Sekali ini saja pinta Dhuha pada Adam. Sey tahu upaya Adam lebih tinggi dari sey. Tapi sey percaya, Adam akan mampu jaga Nuh hingga Iskandar dan Tariq datang. Sampai mereka, kita lindungi mereka bersama. Terutamanya Nuh. Apa pun Nuh." Kali ini Dhuha menolak kuat dada Adam supaya Adam masuk. Akhirnya Adam akur bukan kerana kekuatan Dhuha, tapi dia rela hati mendengar permintaan Dhuha.

Dia hubungi Tariq, tetapi terputus. Dia cuba mengesani keberadaan Iskandar, tetapi dia tidak jumpa apa-apa. Cuma dia dapat rasa perit jiwa Iskandar. Pada masa yang sama Adam dapat rasa kesungguhan Iskandar. Sejak dia dapat mengawal Xenon, dia lebih kuat daripada biasa. Malah, lincahnya dalam perlawanan, lebih hebat daripada Xenon sendiri. Mereka mempunyai keseimbangan.

...Am...

..Adam...

Adam berpaling cuba mencari arah suara sebelum tersedar suara itu datang dari dalam kepalanya.

'Sey sudah hampir'

'Dhuha berada diluar. Ramai kah?'

'Dhuha seorang saja?'

'...ya.'

'Adam, majoriti yang menyeludup terus kemakmal adalah Aria berpangkat tinggi. Aria sebenar. Daripada subjek asal. Sey khuatir dia dapat bertahan...'

'Sey maklum. Dia menantikan kamu.'

Senyap kembali. Adam tidak langsung mendekati bahagian masuk makmal kerana tidak sanggup melihat Dhuha tercedera walau sedikit. Dia tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas daripada dalam makmal kerana dinding kalis suara.

Adam diam sendiri, memerhatikan keadaan Nuh.

Segalanya bermula sejak kewujudan Zerith dan Aria. Dan akan berakhir setelah lahirnya Nuh. Nampaknya bukan itu yang berlaku sekarang ini. Hanya kerana darah Nuh yang asing daripada yang lain, memulakan perburuan antara mereka.

"Haaah... Adam...," Adam berpaling daripada kapsul, mendapatkan Dhuha yang berada dalam tangan Is. Kedua mereka berlumuran darah dan Dhuha tidak menyedarkan diri.

"Ada siapa lagi di luar?"

Is menggeleng. "Setakat yang tadi, semua dah down. Tapi tak tahu lah kalau ada yang sedar semula. Allahu, liat sangat nak down." Ujar Is, membaringkan Dhuha diatas sebuah katil dalam sebuah bilik disebelah pantri.

"...Luke, mana dia?"

Is angkat kepala mendengar soalan Adam. Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat ditafsirkan dari air mukanya.

"Sey pinta dia pergi bersama yang lain." Beritahu Is. Adam mengangguk walaupun dia rasa tak sedap hati.

"Luke, adakah dia berseorangan?"

"Uhm, tak, dia follow abah."

Adam angguk lagi, berasa sedikit lega.

"Bila kita boleh keluarkan Nuh?" Is bertanya perlahan, sebelah tangan menyentuh kaca kapsul seperti takut andai disentuh kuat sangat nanti pecah.

Ironik. Sebab sama juga dengan Nuh, cara Nuh melayan Is, seperti takut rakannya akan retak. Juga tak beza keadaannya dengan Is sendiri.

"Is..."

"Is nak tahu. Is tak nak dia rasa bersalah sebab dia tak tahu apa yang jadi. Is tak nak dia salahkan diri dia semua ni jadi. Sebab..." Is terhenti. Dia mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian dia menunduk dan melepaskan nafas perlahan.

"Dia tak pernah, walaupun sekali dalam hidup kami, Nuh minta Is berhenti menangis... Selama ni, dia akan duduk diam, hanya berada sama dengan Is sampai Is sendiri tenang sendiri..."

Adam mendekati Is, meletakkan sebelah tangan diatas bahu Is. "Nuh akan sedar sendiri..." Beritahu Adam lembut satu hakikat yang dia sendiri ternantikan.

***


End file.
